


Leur dernier rêve

by AndromedaMavros



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 250,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaMavros/pseuds/AndromedaMavros
Summary: Clairement destiné à un public adulte, le récit de déroule dix ans après le retour d’Hitomi sur Terre. La jeune fille va faire des rencontres qui vont la ramener contre son gré sur Gaea.Le monde est loin d’avoir pansé toutes ses plaies et d’autres viennent le gangréner.Ainsi, Hitomi va revoir ses anciens amis, de nouvelles personnes parfois très étranges, être confrontée à ses souvenirs, mais aussi au retour de ses visions.Avant tout, sa route va croiser à nouveau celle de Van…Loin de simples retrouvailles, l’histoire va vous entrainer dans les entrailles des plus grands mystères de Gaea et d’un objectif encore plus dangereux que celui de changer le destin…





	1. Une rencontre improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 29 septembre 2011

Chapitre 1

Une rencontre improbable

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Puisque l’imagination des hommes est sans limite et que Gaea est issue de leurs rêves, alors, en ce monde, rien n’est impossible…

OoO

— Le rouge est superbe, mais… non ! A vrai dire, il faut être réaliste, le rouge, ça fait vraiment trop flash…  
Hum, je crois que je vais devoir me résigner à un truc pastel… Peut-être que celui-ci, le vert avec les broderies de fleurs roses et mauves, ferait l’affaire, parce que le blanc, c’est non !  
Pas vrai Hitomi ?

Aucune réponse.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s’agaça devant les miroirs.

— Hitomi ?

Toujours pas de réponse…

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna et frappa le vêtement sur les genoux de son amie assoupie.

— Hitomi, réveille-toi !

Un sursaut, Hitomi sortit brutalement de sa léthargie. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil entouré d’un champ de kimonos jetés au sol.

Devant elle, son amie Yukari, mains sur les hanches, l’air contrarié.

— Et bien, c’est utile d’emmener une amie pour choisir sa tenue de mariage… Tu dors depuis combien de temps ?  
— Heu… Je ne sais pas…  
— Mouais… Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Cessant de ronchonner, Yukari enfila le fameux kimono vert et fit mine de le fermer avec un joli obi jaune pâle avant de s’admirer dans un paravent à miroirs.

Et cela faisait trois heures que le spectacle durait. Après tout ce temps à entendre sa meilleure amie commenter et re-commenter un à un les kimonos de la boutique, il était difficile de rester éveillée…  
C’est pour cela que Hitomi, malgré elle, s’était assoupie, le confort de son fauteuil aidant.

— Hein, quoi, celui-là, le vert ? Oui, il est pas mal… Acquiesça-t-elle, toujours vaseuse.  
— Pas mal ou bien ?  
— Franchement, il est beau ! Et comme tu ne veux pas de blanc, ça devrait aller… Un bon compromis…

Apparemment satisfaite de la réponse, Yukari lâcha le kimono sèchement sur un siège, tandis que les vendeuses ramassaient le désordre vestimentaire laissé par l’interminable essayage.  
Puis, elle s’affala sur un fauteuil et soupira en regardant le plafond. Dans cette boutique dédiée aux tenues traditionnelles de cérémonie, une des plus huppées de Tokyo, elle n’était pas du tout dans son élément.

Il faut dire que ses cheveux flamboyants, attachés en chignon ébouriffé et débordant de piques fantaisistes, contrastaient avec l’ambiance sobre et chic de l’établissement.  
Quand à son attitude… Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’elle dénotait aussi sérieusement avec celle calme et posée des employées.

— Tu sais quoi Hitomi ? J’en ai marre ! Lâcha Yukari en se vautrant encore davantage, bras ballant sur les côtés  
— Ah bon ? S’étonna son amie en tournant la tête vers elle  
— Oui, tout cela, ça m’exaspère. Le père de Susumu a exigé qu’il finisse ses études de gestion et de commerce international avant que l’on puisse se marier.  
Moi, ça fait dix ans que je l’aime et j’ai patienté tout ce temps… Mais maintenant que l’échéance tant attendue arrive, et bien…  
— Quoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus trop sûre. Attention, ce n’est pas que je n’aime plus Susumu, mais…  
— Mais ? Insista Hitomi en se redressant.

Yukari soupira. Puis, s’appuyant sur ses bras, elle s’assit correctement. Quelques instants, elle releva la tête avant de se mettre à fixer le sol avec un air triste.

— Je crois que ce qui m’attend ne me plaît pas vraiment. La famille Amano est du genre traditionnel. Bien qu’ils aient tous énormément voyagé, ils restent des japonais tout ce qu’il y a de plus classiques. La grand-mère de Susumu a beau être anglaise, quand je la vois, il n’y a que ses yeux non bridés qui trahissent ses origines.  
— Et évidemment, toi, tu fais contraste, c’est ça ?  
— Ah ça ! Déclara Yukari avec un air plus amusé. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai raconté la première rencontre avec la famille ?  
— Oui, ils regardaient tous fixement ta flamboyante chevelure.  
— En effet, ils ont beau être deux ou trois à avoir naturellement les cheveux châtains à cause de la grand-mère, ma couleur les a tous traumatisé !  
— En même temps, Yukari, le rouge, ce n’est pas naturel comme teinte ! S’amusa Hitomi.  
— Certes, mais de là à croire voir un dragon débarquer chez soi ! De toute façon, tu disais déjà cela du temps où mes cheveux étaient châtains à reflets roses… Alors que toi, tu es blonde cendrée, très japonais aussi…  
— Je te rappelle que moi, c’est naturel ! Cela vient de mon arrière-grand-mère côté maman…  
— Qui était russe… Et qui a connu le arrière-grand-père quand il était allé chercher du poisson à Sakhaline pour son restaurant parce que cette branche de la famille est originaire d’Hokkaido…  
— Ma parole, tu connais mieux ma propre famille que moi ! Ironisa Hitomi entre deux bâillements.  
— Trêve de plaisanteries, je crois que ce kimono vert fera bien l’affaire ! Allez, on y va, j’ai vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

Sur ce, Yukari se releva enfin et récupéra ses affaires avant de s’adresser à une des vendeuses, encore traumatisées par l’après-midi qu’elles venaient de passer.

— Je crois que je vais opter pour le vert pastel avec le obi jaune. Je reviendrai pour l’essayer à nouveau de toute façon, d’accord ?  
J’ai encore un peu de temps avant le mariage et l’habilleuse est déjà réservée !  
— Bien, Mademoiselle ! Répondit poliment la dame sur un ton crispé, visiblement terrorisée à l’idée de voir revenir la tornade ravager son magasin.

Profitant d’une glace, la jeune femme rajusta les baguettes ornant ses cheveux rouges, redescendit un peu le jupon bouffant de sa robe multicolore et se dirigea vers la sortie pour enfiler ses ballerines, tout aussi colorées que le reste de sa tenue.

Hitomi, de son côté, se leva et ramassa son sac, qu’elle renversa maladroitement, laissant tomber quelques livres.  
Elle se hâta de les récupérer tandis que son amie rigolait discrètement de sa maladresse.

Les vendeuses les saluèrent, leur ouvrirent la porte, et les regardèrent s’éloigner, visiblement soulagées. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu’à ranger !

OoO

Au fil des pas des deux amies, les rues de Tokyo s’enchaînaient. Le quartier traditionnel laissa place aux immeubles de verres de Shibuya, l’endroit branché de la capitale japonaise.  
Yukari se sentit instantanément dans son élément. Libérée, elle avançait légère au milieu de la foule, sautillant presque.

Amusée, Hitomi la suivait mais d’un pas plus calme. Ses cheveux, toujours blonds cendrés, étaient désormais à hauteur des épaules. De nature assez raide, ils flottaient librement au gré du vent.  
Vêtue d’une simple robe bleue, de discrètes petites chaussures assorties, seul son sac cabas chargés de livres trahissait qu’elle pensait avant tout à ses études.

Après plusieurs minutes à s’arrêter devant les vitrines et à observer les nouveaux gadgets, suivies d’un salut à la statue du chien Hachiko, Yukari poursuivit son chemin plus calmement et reprit un air plus sérieux.

— Il paraît qu’en Europe, il ne pleut pas en été, mais plus en automne. Pas de chance pour moi, on devrait partir en septembre pour Londres ! Râla-t-elle en piétinant.  
— Si vite ?  
— Oui, donc examens le 23 juillet, résultats le 30, fête d’été le 31 et on part dans les préparatifs du mariage, qui aura lieu le 15 août. Après la famille nous laisse une semaine de répit et on va faire les bagages pour l’Europe. Je crois que là, Susumu a juste un stage de formation. On devrait revenir au Japon pour la fin octobre. Mais le prochain voyage risque d’être plus long…  
— Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, tu vas voyager ! Fit remarquer Hitomi, surprise du dépit qu’elle percevait chez son amie.  
— Oui, ce n’est pas faux. Mais, Susumu m’a prévenue : être Madame Amano consistera surtout à l’attendre car il va énormément travailler… Ainsi, je serais seule la plupart du temps... Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Tu sais, je t’emmènerais bien avec moi… Répondit Yukari avec un petit sourire triste en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

S’imaginant tenir la chandelle entre ses deux camarades et être trimballée devant tous les monuments d’Europe par une Yukari débordante d’énergie, qui ferait aussi le tour des boutiques, Hitomi en éclata de rire.

— Visiblement ça t’amuse… Ah la la… Mais sérieusement, Hitomi, tu comptes faire quoi de ton côté ?

La question toucha l’intéressée en plein cœur. Cette fois, la jeune femme ne souriait plus et se mit à fuir le regard de sa complice de toujours.

— Si, je réussis à avoir cette année, je crois qu’il ne me restera plus qu’à commencer mon internat. Mon père m’a assurée qu’il m’obtiendrait une bonne place dans un service tranquille. Il m’a parlé de laboratoires de recherches. Il est si content que j’ai choisi d’étudier la médecine pour marcher dans ses traces… A la base, il plaçait beaucoup d’espoir en mon frère, mais…  
— Bah, tu sais, Mamoru, les études, ça n’a jamais été son truc… Dès l’école primaire, il ne foutait pas grand chose. Son seul talent, c’était d’imiter la signature de votre père sur ses carnets bourrés de mauvaises notes, mais à chaque fois…  
— Il se faisait prendre… Papa a fini par se résigner à ce que son fils ne fasse jamais de grandes études. Alors, maintenant, il reporte tout sur moi, tandis que Mamoru se vautre devant la console dès son retour du lycée, tant que ses notes approchent la moyenne et qu’il ne prend aucun avertissement…  
— Tu devrais être plutôt contente, ton papa croit en toi. On n’encourage pas sa fille dans un cursus universitaire long et difficile pour ensuite lui dire de se marier et de rester sagement à la maison !  
Moi, avant que je ne rencontre Susumu, mes parents voulaient que je fasse un truc simple, genre vendeuse en boutique, puis une fois mariée, hop, au foyer !  
— Ils t’ont sous-estimée ! Remarqua Hitomi. Je trouve quand même que tu as bien suivi en médecine…  
— Oui, mais moi, j’ai choisi cette branche uniquement pour être avec toi, parce que vu que je n’étudie que dans l’attente de ce mariage, il fallait bien que je m’occupe et, au moins, c’était avec ma meilleure amie ! Et puis, tu exagères, le semestre dernier, j’ai encore été cliente pour le rattrapage, et je suis passée limite de chez limite…  
— Tu sais Yukari, ce n’est pas parce que mon père est cardiologue que je fais médecine…  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, il y a longtemps, j’ai rencontré une personne qui n’avait pas du tout besoin de travailler. Elle avait choisi de devenir médecin par conviction... J’aimerais y arriver pour réaliser son rêve car elle n’a pas pu le mener à bien…

A ces mots succéda un silence. Yukari comprit instantanément que son amie faisait référence à sa disparition, dix ans auparavant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hitomi revoyait Millerna. Ses mimiques et son excentricité lui rappelaient assez celles de Yukari.  
Comme elle, son amie, allait devoir elle aussi assumer un mariage qui lui ôterait une bonne partie de sa liberté.

Hitomi se rendit compte que cela faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas songé à son voyage sur Gaea, mais force était de constater que cela restait au chaud dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Puis, brièvement, le visage de Van lui apparût. Portant la main à son cou, elle voulut serrer son pendentif, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes lui rappelant qu’elle ne l’avait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Afin de chasser tous ses souvenirs de Gaea de son esprit, la jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, sous le regard étonné et inquiet de Yukari.

— Dis Hitomi, tu te sens bien ?  
— Oui, oui ! Répondit cette dernière dans un large sourire forcé.

Yukari n’était pas stupide, elle sentait bien que son amie avait soudainement changé d’attitude.  
Depuis cette mystérieuse année où elle avait disparu et dont elle prétendait ne pas se souvenir, Hitomi avait parfois ce genre de petits moments d’absence.

En effet, en dépit des propositions d’écoute bienveillante de sa maman et de sa meilleure amie, Hitomi était persuadée que l’oubli apparaissait comme la meilleure solution pour avancer.

— On va rentrer ! Reprit la jeune femme blonde, en changeant volontairement de sujet. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais justement un dîner avec la famille Amano ce soir ?  
Sache que tu ne dois pas être en retard si tu ne veux pas que la grand-mère te serve son fameux regard !

Ce que venait de dire son amie rendit soudainement Yukari complètement livide.

— Quelle heure est-il ?  
— 16 h 30, pourquoi ?  
— Parce que la famille a aussi prévu une sorte de « tea-time », encore une idée de la grand-mère anglaise ! Mon Dieu, je viens de me rappeler maintenant que ces fichus britanniques boivent leur thé à 17 h ! Hurla Yukari en se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

Aussi sec, au bord de la panique, elle saisit la main de son amie, et se mit à courir vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, bousculant de nombreux passants.

Retenant difficilement son cabas de livres pour l’empêcher de se renverser en pleine rue, Hitomi peinait à suivre le rythme.

Soudain, Yukari s’arrêta aussi net qu’elle avait démarré.

— Hitomi, j’ai un problème ! Enfin, un autre !  
— Lequel ?  
— J’ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque universitaire, le délai expire ce soir ! Et comme j’ai accumulé les retards, je crois que je vais avoir un mot dans mon dossier ! A quelques jours des examens, je le sens très mal ! Déjà, que je ne suis pas très douée… Je n’ai pas besoin de ce diplôme, mais si je rate ma session, ça ne va pas le faire avec la belle-famille !  
— Donc, je dois aller les rendre à ta place, c’est ça ? Déduisit Hitomi, amusée.  
— Oui, s’il te plaît ! Supplia Yukari avec des grands yeux larmoyants. Sauve-moi !  
— OK… Soupira la jeune femme blonde en souriant. Passe-les moi, comme si je n’étais pas assez chargée comme ça !  
— Merci, tu es un amour ! Dit son amie lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Très pressée, Yukari sortit en toute hâte deux livres écornés de son sac, les lâcha sur les bras tendus de son amie, lui refit une bise et s’enfuit à vitesse grand V.

— Tu m’étonnes là … Se dit à Hitomi à elle-même, perplexe. Toi, qui étais la Reine de la logistique, mon « manager », comme tu disais quand je courrais, tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs avec ce mariage… Ma pauvre Yukari, cette attitude négligente ne te ressemble pas… Enfin…  
Sur ce, lâchant un soupir ironique, la jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la faculté, le pas hâtif car les portes étaient closes à 17 h les vendredis soirs…

OoO

— 17 h 15 ! Et zut ! Ronchonna Hitomi en regardant l’horloge qui dominait la bibliothèque universitaire. Trop tard ! Décidément, ce n’est vraiment pas ma journée ! Je n’ai pas pu réviser à cause des essayages et, maintenant, voilà que j’arrive trop tard…

Enervée, elle s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais une brusque brise stoppa ses pas. Alors, elle se retourna vers l’établissement.  
Le vent se levait et, venus de nulle part, des nuages commencèrent à obscurcir le ciel printanier, jusque-là d’un bleu limpide.

Cependant, Hitomi ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce changement brutal de temps, elle se sentait comme attirée par le murmure du vent, comme si ce dernier lui demandait d’entrer dans la bibliothèque.

L’attraction était trop forte, Hitomi s’avança presque malgré elle. Gravissant les marches, elle s’aperçut que la porte était encore ouverte et, passant le seuil, retrouva aussitôt ses esprits.

— Oh, un miracle ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir rendre ces livres finalement ! S’exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

Une fois dans le hall d’entrée, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit encore éclairé : le comptoir. Le vieux gardien était encore aux prises avec son ordinateur.  
Il lissait sa moustache en tentant sans doute de résoudre un énième bug de ce système qu’il ne comprenait pas, mais auquel il devait s’accommoder en fin de carrière.

Pour l’avoir plusieurs fois sorti de l’embarras en résolvant ses problèmes informatiques, Hitomi le connaissait bien, elle s’approcha donc de son bureau sans crainte de se faire réprimander.

— Et bien jeune fille, tu sais que c’est fermé à cette heure ! Remarqua le vieil homme sans lever les yeux de son écran  
— Je sais Monsieur Tanaka, mais mon amie avait oublié de rendre ses livres.  
— Ton amie, Mademoiselle Uchida aux cheveux rouges, c’est ça ? Elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Ces derniers temps, elle est toujours hors délai pour rapporter ses emprunts.  
— C’est vrai, mais elle se marie très bientôt ! Répondit Hitomi, amusée. Et plus la date approche, plus elle devient distraite !

Le vieil homme releva la tête et la secoua, l’air blasé.

— Ah ces jeunes filles, une fête avec une belle robe, et elles en oublient tout le reste… Enfin, c’est bon, je note qu’elle est à jour. Par contre, je suis moi-aussi en retard et je n’ai pas envie d’attendre mon train trop longtemps car ma femme n’est pas du genre patiente, accepterais-tu de me rendre un service ?  
— Oui Monsieur, si je peux !  
— Je n’ai pas le temps d’aller ranger les livres et si le bibliothécaire en chef les voit trainer, il va soupçonner qu’ils ont été ramenés après la date butoir. Donc, il faudrait que tu montes à l’étage, il y a un stagiaire, un grand gars tout pâle, un russe, je crois. Il s’appelle Alexandre, avec un nom imprononçable, va le voir et donne lui les livres de ton amie. Il les rangera ni vu ni connu. C’est un chic type, même si, au début, son allure me faisait aussi peur que celle de Mademoiselle Uchida la flamboyante !  
— Ah bon ? Demanda Hitomi, l’air intriguée. Qu’a-t-il de si particulier ?  
— Et bien, il est blanc comme la neige et haut comme un arbre. Et pour en rajouter un peu plus dans l’originalité, il a les oreilles percées, les cheveux gris et des vêtements… sans commentaire… Enfin, comme le chef l’a trouvé très érudit et qu’il était de toute façon bien trop grand pour nos uniformes, il le laisse faire… Surtout qu’avec sa hauteur, il range vite les livres car il n’a pas besoin d’échelle. Et puis, il ne travaille pas devant le public, donc l’apparence… Bon, ceci dit, fit le gardien en éteignant enfin son ordinateur, j’y vais ! A une prochaine fois, Mademoiselle Kanzaki !  
— Merci encore à vous ! Dit la jeune femme en s’inclinant.  
— De rien, après toutes les pannes que tu m’as réparées, je te devais bien ça ! Au revoir, et passe le bonjour à Mademoiselle Uchida en lui rappelant de penser à garder sa tête fixée sur ses épaules au lieu de rêvasser à son grand jour !

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vieil homme quitta les lieux, Hitomi le regarda s’éloigner. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, le vent se fit à nouveau entendre et l’atmosphère devint oppressante.  
Cette fois, le murmure semblait provenir de l’étage. Se sentant encore une fois comme happée, Hitomi se mit à gravir l’escalier.

Au niveau supérieur, une seule lampe allumée trahissait une présence. On entendait aussi quelques bruits de livres cognant les étagères ou tombant sur le sol ainsi que quelques jurons incompréhensibles, probablement en russe.

Hitomi était intriguée par cette voix. Cependant, elle était incapable de savoir pourquoi. Elle avait déjà entendu des étrangers parler, elle n’aurait donc pas dû être surprise outre mesure, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus subtil.

Au détour d’une allée, elle trouva celui qu’elle cherchait. Perché sur une chaise pour atteindre le dernier rayon pour poser un livre malgré sa taille, c’était un homme effectivement immense.  
Tournant le dos, il semblait visiblement très affairé à sa tâche.

Son look accrocha le regard d’Hitomi : jean délavé, débardeur psychédélique… A cela s’ajoutait une coiffure excentrique : des cheveux gris à la coupe anarchique.  
Cette simple observation appelait un constat évident : il n’avait effectivement rien de l’aide bibliothécaire traditionnel.

Quand elle vit qu’il avait achevé de ranger son dernier livre, la jeune femme s’autorisa à l’interrompre.

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur Tanaka m’a autorisée à rapporter des livres pour une amie après la fermeture. Il m’a dit que vous pourriez vous occuper de les ranger. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?  
— Absolument pas ! Attendez, je descends et on regarde ça.

Il s’était exprimé dans un japonais maladroit, mais parfaitement compréhensible. Son intonation était étrangement suave, ce qui troubla la jeune femme.

Cette fois, c’était sûr et certain, cette voix, elle la connaissait.  
Mais d’où ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que le jeune homme se retourna. En le voyant, Hitomi se figea, laissant tomber les ouvrages à terre.

— Non, ce n’est pas possible, ça ne peut pas… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Terrorisée, la jeune femme dévisagea l’homme aux traits fins et allongés. Ses cheveux étaient gris, sans nuance verte, ses yeux bleus, en partie cachés par des lunettes rectangulaires à montures fines et, surtout, son bras droit de chair et de sang.  
Abstraction faite de ces quelques différences, Hitomi croyait voir Folken.

Alors, toutes sortes d’images défilèrent dans sa tête : la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu rendant son épée à Van dans la forteresse flottante du Vione, leur conversation dans les ruines de Fanelia… Et puis sa mort…  
Elle revoyait même sa tombe.

Devant cette vision irréaliste d’un mort qui lui souriait, Hitomi perdit connaissance.


	2. Confrontation avec le passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 2 octobre 2011

Chapitre 2

Confrontation avec le passé

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, on parlait alentour… Beaucoup… Hitomi entrouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc.

Encore étourdie, elle tourna la tête de côté et vit sa mère qui se penchait vers elle en souriant.

— Ma chérie, tu es enfin réveillée… Tu m’as vraiment fait peur !  
— Maman, c’est toi ? Où je suis ?  
— A l’hôpital, tu t’es évanouie à la bibliothèque universitaire. Heureusement, un jeune homme était là et a immédiatement appelé les secours. Le pauvre était tellement paniqué qu’au début, il criait en russe ou une autre langue bizarre, les urgentistes n’y comprenaient rien !  
— Ah ? Répondit Hitomi qui essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé, une main posée sur le front. Un russe ? Cela ne me dit rien, c’est étrange…  
— Et pourtant, c’est le cas, ma chérie. D’ailleurs, l’aide ambulancière qui est venue sur place, Sachiko, une de mes amies, a dit qu’il était bâti comme un Dieu ! S’amusa la maman d’Hitomi, cachant un petit sourire gêné de sa main.  
— Il y a longtemps que j’ai perdu connaissance ?  
— Deux heures environ. Sachiko m’a appelée immédiatement en te voyant sur place. Ainsi, j’étais déjà à l’hôpital quand tu es arrivée. J’ai prévenu ton père, il n’a pas encore pu passer te voir, mais il s’est assuré que tu sois bien installée. Tout ce que j’espère, c’est que ton frère n’aura pas mis la maison sans dessus-dessous pendant mon absence… Soupira-t-elle.

Observant autour d’elle, Hitomi essayait désespérément de se souvenir des événements ayant précédés son malaise. `

Mais, rien à faire, la dernière image qu’elle voyait était l’horloge de la bibliothèque indiquant 17 h 15.  
Après, plus rien…

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. Un homme en tenue de bleu de chirurgien apparût. Visiblement affolé, il maintenait difficilement une liasse de feuilles dans sa main.

— Hitomi, Comment vas-tu ?  
— Calme-toi Shinichi, elle a repris conscience et elle est cohérente ! Expliqua la maman de la jeune femme en se levant.  
— Ah, tant mieux ! Souffla l’homme en s’écroulant sur une chaise. Désolé de ne pas être venu avant, mais j’étais en train de faire une opération lourde, je quitte tout juste le bloc opératoire.  
— Rassure-toi Papa, dit Hitomi en s’asseyant dans son lit, je vais bien. J’ai dû faire un malaise de fatigue. J’ai passé l’après-midi avec Yukari et, tu la connais, elle ne tient pas en place !  
— Oui, mais une journée de shopping effréné par beau temps n’est pas sensée rendre malade, au contraire ! Tu devrais quand même te ménager. Je sais pertinemment que tu étudies énormément et que tu ne dors presque pas : c’est là le vrai problème !  
— Papa, tu es le premier à savoir que cette année est déterminante et que…  
— C’est un fait, mais tu ne feras rien de bon en t’épuisant ! J’ai vérifié tes analyses en arrivant dans le service : dans l’ensemble, tu vas bien, mais tu présentes quand même quelques carences. Il va falloir prendre soin de toi jeune fille !  
— J’ai compris le message, Papa ! Je te promets de bien manger, de me coucher plus tôt et après les examens, je profiterai des vacances pour récupérer avant de commencer l’internat !  
— Bonne décision ! Acquiesça le chirurgien.

Rassuré, l’homme soupira avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

— Aya, tu peux la ramener à la maison. Je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu’elle se repose bien ! Moi, il faut que je finisse ma garde…  
— D’accord, Nous rentrons. En espérant que Mamoru n’ait pas fait n’importe quoi pendant mon absence… S’inquiéta la maman d’Hitomi en rassemblant ses affaires.  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Lui dit Shinichi. Tu sais comment est ton fils. Aujourd’hui, il fait particulièrement chaud pour un mois de juillet, il a donc dû passer son temps à jouer, se levant parfois pour aller se chercher à boire dans le frigo ! Il est même possible qu’il se soit endormi sur le canapé !  
— Je croise les doigts pour que tu ais raison ! Seul, il n’est pas dangereux, mais avec ses amis…Ils peuvent transformer le salon en champ de bataille… Enfin… Tu es prête Hitomi ?

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, achevant de se rhabiller en enfilant ses chaussures, pensive.  
Cette sensation d’avoir un blanc dans sa journée la mettait profondément mal à l’aise.

Quelques secondes, elle s’arrêta devant la fenêtre, regardant les bâtiments de l’université que l’on distinguait sur la colline voisine.

De son côté, sa maman continuait de dissimuler son angoisse derrière de petits sourires, comme l’avait fait avec sa petite boutade sur le jeune homme qui avait porté secours à sa fille.  
Depuis un plus de dix ans, le moindre souci que pouvait avoir Hitomi la plongeait dans un grand stress, mais elle gardait tout pour elle… Ce qui était parfois difficile.

Hitomi, elle, haussait les épaules avec dépit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. D’où venait l’étrange froid qui la parcourait à cet instant ?  
Elle ressentait comme l’impression d’avoir touché un fantôme…

OoO

Dans la banlieue de Kamakura, le lendemain, il faisait encore plus chaud que la veille. Cette situation durait depuis le début le printemps.

Si on en croyait les dires des anciens, cela annonçait un été caniculaire, ce qui était déjà le cas, ainsi qu’une saison des typhons souvent rude.

Allongée dans son lit, Hitomi somnolait. Comme elle l’avait promis à ses parents, elle s’accordait un repos mérité avant de se replonger dans les cours de sa septième année de médecine.

Regardant vers sa table de chevet, elle se rendit soudain compte que son téléphone portable n’avait pas sonné depuis la veille, étonnant.  
En l’attrapant, elle comprit la cause. Il était éteint. La batterie avait probablement dû se vider.

— Connaissant Yukari, se dit Hitomi, elle m’a m’envoyé six cents messages depuis hier. Si je ne réponds pas, elle va finir par débarquer paniquée !

La jeune femme avait vu juste. A peine branché et allumé, le téléphone vibra. Quinze messages en attente, tous de Yukari, somme toute pas tant que ça…  
Amusée, Hitomi en commença la lecture. Grâce à cela, elle eut l’impression de revivre la fameuse soirée à la place de son amie.

Ainsi, elle appris que Yukari était arrivée in extremis chez les Amano et que, complètement essoufflée, elle s’est encore faite remarquer. Aussi, la grand-mère de Susumu buvait le thé avec un doigt relevé et en voulant l’imiter, la jeune femme avait fait tomber sa tasse, bref un moment difficile à passer.

A peine le temps de lire ces résumés, que le téléphone sonna. Yukari, bien sûr !

— Hitomi, enfin, je te parle ! Tu as lu mes messages ? Quand même, tu aurais pu m’encourager ! J’allais aux toilettes pour t’écrire, les Amano doivent croire maintenant que je suis incontinente !

Les propos déclenchèrent un vrai fou rire à Hitomi.

— Arrête de te moquer toi ! Imagine que je réitère ce genre d’exploits le jour du mariage, je vais vraiment perdre toute dignité ! Le pire, c’est que Susumu est comme toi ! Lui aussi en rigole !  
— Ta maladresse quand tu es inquiète fait partie de ton charme ! Il adore ça chez toi ! Ironisa son amie  
— Certes, mais en attendant, la belle-famille, j’en fais une indigestion ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d’être célibataire. Ton souhait de faire passer tes études puis ta carrière en priorité, c’est une idée géniale !

Tandis que Yukari continuait son discours sur les supposés avantages du vœu de célibat durant la période universitaire, Hitomi laissait à nouveau son esprit s’envoler vers Gaea, vers Van.

Quelques secondes, elle se prit à l’imaginer, adulte, sans doute marié, avec des enfants... Cela faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à lui, et là, sur peu de temps, il avait songé à lui deux fois...

Etrange…

Au début, quand elle était revenue chez elle, elle avait pensé que renoncer à Van était totalement au-delà de ses possibilités, et pourtant…  
Pour aller de l’avant, elle avait ressenti le besoin de l’oublier. Repartir sur Gaea, même après avoir retourné le problème des centaines de fois dans sa tête, c’était impossible.

A ses yeux, ce monde, c’était avant tout des souvenirs traumatisants. Elle était heureuse d’avoir pu enfin rentrer chez elle.  
A force de se refuser à penser à Van, elle avait réussi à chasser le jeune homme de son esprit. Ainsi, elle n’avait plus ressenti sa présence dans son cœur…  
Finalement, peut-être était-ce simplement une amourette d’adolescents, et pourtant… Cela semblait si intense à l’époque…

Pour preuve, elle avait finalement gardé cette année de sa vie et ses sentiments dans un coin de sa tête, comme un trésor que l’on veut dissimuler.  
De toute façon, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. La leçon que Hitomi avait retenue de Gaea était que c’était nos choix qui traçaient notre route.  
Elle avait pris une décision, certes douloureuse, mais elle l’assumait.

Soudain, la voix mécontente de son amie au téléphone la sortit de sa réflexion.

— Hitomi, tu ne m’écoutes pas là !  
— Désolée Yukari, je suis fatiguée.  
— Ah bon ? Rendre mes livres a été si dur que ça ?  
— Ce n’est pas ça, j’ai réussi à les ramener même si ça a été juste pour l’heure, mais j’ai fait un malaise sur place.  
— Quoi ? Et tu te sens mieux au moins ? Tu veux que je vienne ?  
— Rassure-toi, ça va mieux ! Aujourd’hui, les parents veulent que je reste au calme. Si tu veux, tu pourras passer demain vu que l’on n’a pas cours.  
— Demain, je ne sais pas si ça sera possible. Je dois aller au temple avec la belle-famille pour faire les premières répétitions de la cérémonie, rien que ça ! Mais promis, je vais essayer de passer dès qu’ils me ficheront la paix !  
— D’accord, ce sera avec plaisir !  
— Ok Miss ! Et tu verras, je t’apporterai les meilleurs cheese-cakes de Tokyo pour te requinquer !  
— Merci ! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour demain !  
— Et repose-toi surtout ! Obéis à tes parents, fille indigne !  
— Bien Mademoiselle, enfin future Madame, à lundi !  
— A bientôt, bisous !

Hitomi raccrocha. Puis, dans un soupir, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit avant de se mettre à fixer le plafond.

Pas le temps de méditer, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit brutalement.

— Tu es chiant Mamoru ! Tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d’entrer !  
— Oh, ça, Mademoiselle je-me-fais-plaindre, il faut pas y compter ! Je viens juste voir si tu ne dors pas, ordre de Maman ! Sinon, tu te doutes que je ne serais pas là !  
— Ah ? Elle a osé te décoller de ta console ?  
— Disons qu’elle a eu de la chance, j’étais à un point de sauvegarde de mon jeu…  
— Et bien, repars t’amuser, je ne dors pas ! Je suis juste allongée, Yukari vient de m’appeler. Tu peux aller la rassurer.  
— Ce n’est pas tant pour se rassurer. Tu n’as pas dû entendre avec la pipelette Uchida dans l’oreille mais ça a sonné à la porte, un type est venu de prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu tapais dans le soviétique, grande sœur !  
— Un soviétique ? Tu délires ?  
— Nan, c’est le type devant lequel tu as eu ton petit malaise hier, il est venu voir comment tu allais. Franchement, tu devrais y mettre du tien, ce n’est pas un gars ordinaire ! Même si vu le look, je l’aurais plutôt vu avec Uchida aux cheveux de flammes !  
— Tu es débile…  
— Oui, ben, ce n’est pas tout, mais ma partie m’attend ! Je vais faire mon rapport à Maman. Conclut le frère cadet d’Hitomi en partant.

Mamoru n’était pas vraiment très content de voir sa sœur mal en point. Il était certes inquiet pour elle, cependant, depuis sa mystérieuse disparition, dix ans auparavant, leurs parents avaient « la panique très facile » pour elle et cela l’agaçait profondément.

Remontant son pantalon baggy vert pomme pour éviter de tomber dans l’escalier, l’adolescent descendit les marches, direction le salon pour reprendre son jeu.

Voyant brièvement son t-shirt rouge, tout aussi clinquant que son pantalon, passer dans son champ de vision, sa mère l’interpela.

— Mamoru, comment va ta sœur ?  
— Elle va bien M’man, elle était au téléphone avec la cinglée.  
— Arrête de traiter son amie ainsi…

L’adolescent lâcha un grognement et repartit se vautrer aussi sec devant l’écran. Madame Kanzaki soupira, fataliste face au comportement de son fils, avant de regarder à nouveau son interlocuteur.

Devant elle, se tenait assis le mystérieux jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Folken, un gros bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table.

Il observait, songeur, chaque détail de la pièce, en particulier les photos de famille, tout en sirotant le thé que la mère d’Hitomi lui avait servi.

— Madame, je dois dire que vous avez une fort belle maison ! Dit-il d’un ton calme et posé. Je vous remercie de m’accueillir.  
— C’est plutôt à moi de vous remercier jeune homme ! Vous avez secouru ma fille hier et vous venez demander de ses nouvelles aujourd’hui, c’est très gentil de votre part.  
— Ah vous savez, ce n’est pas tous les jours que je vois quelqu’un s’effondrer comme ça. Je suis heureux de la savoir en meilleure forme, elle m’avait fait peur.  
— Mon fils m’a dit qu’elle était réveillée. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez lui porter votre magnifique bouquet, ça lui fera plaisir !

Acceptant la proposition, le jeune homme se leva. Madame Kanzaki lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre d’Hitomi.

Un instant, elle se dit qu’elle avait agit avec légèreté. Au Japon, laisser un jeune homme entrer dans la chambre d’une jeune fille seule ne se faisait pas.

Cependant, étrangement, l’individu lui inspirait une totale confiance.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le boucan venu du salon, et elle partit sermonner Mamoru qui avait encore mis le son de télévision trop fort…

Pour sa part, l’étranger, bien trop grand, dut se baisser pour ne pas se cogner dans l’escalier. Sa prudence fut payante, il arriva à l’étage sans bosse et frappa à la porte de la chambre d’Hitomi.

— Entrez ! Fit la jeune femme, étonnée.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, la stupéfaction fut totale. A nouveau, Hitomi sentit son esprit s’embrouiller. Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille fit des efforts pour ne pas ressombrer tandis que des brides de souvenir de la veille lui revenaient en tête.

— Vous vous sentez mal Mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que j’appelle votre mère ?  
— Non, c’est bon… Désolée, c’est juste que… votre visage me rappelle quelqu’un… Je suis surprise, c’est tout…  
— Ah ? Je vous rappelle quelqu’un ? Demanda le jeune homme, intrigué. Qui ça ?

Perplexe face à cette demande, Hitomi le dévisagea avec attention. La ressemblance avec Folken, à l’exception des yeux, des cheveux et bien sûr du bras, était évidente.

Cependant, le jeune homme semblait plus jeune. En effet, Folken, s’il avait vécu, aurait dû avoir dans les trente-cinq ans. Là, celui qui lui faisait face devait avoir le même âge qu’elle.

— Une ancienne connaissance, le frère d’un ami… Commença-t-elle à répondre. Mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Il est décédé… Cela fait dix ans maintenant.  
— Ah… Je suis désolé… Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment il s’appelait ?  
— Pourquoi donc ? Interrogea Hitomi, interloquée.  
— Ne m’en voulez pas de me montrer aussi curieux mais je suis surpris que l’on me trouve une ressemblance avec une personne et j’aurais aimé savoir son nom.  
— Et bien, il se nommait Folken… Répondit-elle difficilement.

Etrangement, Hitomi fut incapable de prononcer son nom de famille.  
Il resta comme bloqué dans sa gorge tandis que son visiteur fixait le plafond.

— Folken, Folken… Non, cela ne me dit rien…  
— Dites-moi, vous parliez de cette histoire de ressemblance, vous n’avez pas de famille ?

Le jeune homme arrêta sa réflexion, posa doucement son bouquet sur une chaise vide, restant debout, perdu dans ses esprits.

— En fait, je suis amnésique. Il y a une dizaine d’années, un fermier m’a trouvé, nu dans une forêt en Crimée, au sud de l’Ukraine. Je n’avais rien près de moi qui pouvait indiquer d’où je venais. Le pire, c’est que je parlais une langue que personne n’a jamais pu comprendre.  
Enfin, ce Monsieur, qui n’avait pas de fils m’a accueilli et a veillé sur moi, m’apprenant notamment sa langue. Aussi, utilisant ses maigres ressources, il m’a aidé à obtenir des papiers, ce qui n’a pas été simple.

Le récit stupéfia Hitomi. La ressemblance, le fait que ce jeune homme soit apparu sur Terre, sans rien, peu après, la mort de Folken… Trop de coïncidences…

— Enfin, poursuivit-il, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m’appelle Alexandre Ychnikov. Mon prénom a été choisi par ce paysan qui est devenu mon père adoptif, Lev.  
Il trouvait que je dégageais une certaine distinction, aussi, il a tenu à me donner un nom de tsar car il trouvait que quelque chose de commun ne m’irait pas. A l’époque, on a estimé que j’avais entre quinze et vingt ans. Au terme de quelques années et de plusieurs pots de vin difficilement payés par mon sauveur, qui y a laissé toutes ses économies, on m’a donné une identité officielle.  
— Et, comment vous avez atterri au Japon ? Demanda Hitomi, de plus en plus perdue.  
— Ah ça, c’est aussi assez étonnant ! Il y a deux ans, comme chaque jour, je travaillais aux champs quand, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis retourné. Et alors, mon regard a croisé celui d’un promeneur qui passait par là. Nous nous sommes dévisagés avec étonnement, il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre nous.  
Cet homme était assez âgé, il aurait pu être mon père, voire peut-être mon grand-père, je ne sais pas…  
Avec une pointe d’humour, Il m’expliqua qu’il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas avoir d’enfant. En le voyant, mon père adoptif insista pour l’inviter à la maison, l’étrange air de famille l’avait aussi stupéfait.

Captivée et silencieuse, Hitomi écoutait attentivement les paroles d’Alexandre.

— Donc, il est venu chez nous. Il nous a raconté sa vie, c’était un voyageur, parcourant le monde. Il ne nous a pas dit d’où il venait, la seule chose qu’il nous a laissé entendre était qu’y retourner était une entreprise périlleuse.  
Voyant malgré tout en lui une opportunité inespérée de savoir qui j’étais, j’ai voulu le suivre. Lev était sceptique, tout en admettant que cette rencontre ne pouvait être un simple hasard.  
Pour lui qui m’avait aidé, il était important que je trouve les réponses à toutes les questions que je me posais, je devais donc partir.  
Etant donné tout ce que je lui avais coûté, je lui étais redevable. C’est alors que le mystérieux voyageur sortit une étonnante liasse de roubles à l’attention de mon père adoptif, lui promettant de veiller sur moi et de m’aider dans ma quête de vérité.  
Ainsi, j’ai accompagné cet homme dans sa traversée de la Russie, il m’a enseigné plusieurs langues, de l’histoire, de la géographie et grâce à lui, j’ai acquis une bonne culture générale.  
Aussi, quand il y a deux mois, nous avons débarqué au Japon, j’ai assez facilement trouvé ce travail à l’université en dépit de mon apparence.  
— Votre histoire est incroyable ! Mais dites-moi, comment s’appelle ce Monsieur avec lequel vous voyagez ?  
— Meinmet, Meinmet Fanel. Sachez cependant qu’il m’a assuré ne plus avoir de famille, d’où ses voyages. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec votre ami qui a perdu son frère…

Cette fois, Hitomi était à nouveau au bord de l’évanouissement. Le nom de « Fanel », non, cela ne pouvait plus être le simple fait du hasard.  
Tout se bouscula dans sa tête et, en proie à une forme de panique, elle se mit à pleurer.

Voyant son état, Alexandre appela immédiatement à l’aide. La mère et le frère d’Hitomi accoururent. Aya tenta d’apaiser sa fille en lui parlant, sans succès.  
A nouveau, la jeune femme se retrouvait noyée dans un torrent de souvenirs. Mais, le plus difficile était de voir Folken gisant dans une mare de sang en parallèle avec le visage du mystérieux jeune homme.  
Au bout de quelques instants, épuisée, Hitomi commença à se calmer. Et tandis qu’elle voyait Alexandre quitter la chambre pour la laisser se reposer, elle eut une vision : Folken jeune jouant avec son frère.  
Aucun doute, le sourire doux était le même, comme si cet homme était Folken, mais sans le traumatisme de l’amputation ni les dix années passées à Zaibach…

OoO

Encore sous le choc de son étonnante entrevue avec Hitomi, Alexandre rentra chez lui, pensif. Il ne cessait de répéter à voix haute le nom de Folken.  
Plus, il le disait, plus il lui sonnait à l’oreille, mais pourquoi ?

Arrivé devant chez lui, il soupira et ouvrit la porte. L’air blasé, il sourit face à la vision d’un vieil homme hurlant devant son jeu-vidéo.  
En effet, assis sur le tatami de salon, se trouvait un homme, proche des quatre-vingt ans barbu portant un t-shirt bariolé et les cheveux gris clair, longs, qui pestait autant qu’il en pouvait.

Après avoir pris soin d’arrêter sa partie, il se retourna vers l’arrivant avec un grand sourire.

L’individu devait bien avoir la soixantaine comme en témoignait les rides ainsi que la couleur de sa chevelure identique à celle d’une longue barbe tressée.

Malgré ses signes de vieillesse, il affichait un regard taquin et lumineux.

— Ah tu tombes bien, j’allais faire à manger ! Ta sortie s’est bien passée ? Ta demoiselle évanouie va mieux ?  
— Ben, en fait, pas vraiment… Soupira Alexandre en s‘asseyant en tailleur sol près d’une bibliothèque. Elle était encore au bord du malaise quand je suis parti.  
— Pauvre fille ! Les japonais sont connus pour imposer des rythmes infernaux à leurs étudiants… Je te parie que ça fait des semaines qu’elle ne mange rien et ne dort pas davantage !  
— Peut-être, mais cela ne semble pas venir de là… Je dirais plutôt que c’est à cause de moi. Déjà, quand elle m’a revu, elle était perturbée, mais en discutant c’était encore pire…  
J’ai une sensation étrange, je ne sais pas… Comme lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, toi et moi, en Russie, j’ai à nouveau l’impression de toucher un bout de mon passé.  
— Comment ça ? Interrogea le vieil homme  
— Et bien, je ne sais pas… Elle m’a parlé d’un homme qu’elle avait connu qui me ressemblait beaucoup. Malheureusement, ce dernier est décédé… Et puis, elle a demandé ton nom et quand je lui ai répondu, elle a semblé comme paniquée !  
— Hum, intéressant…  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Je crois qu’elle sait quelque chose… Je veux en avoir le cœur net !  
— Quelque chose sur quoi ?  
— Sur mes origines et, peut-être, les tiennes !  
— Tu n’as jamais voulu me dire d’où tu venais ! Le peu que je sais, enfin que tu m’as expliqué, c’est justement que tu n’as plus aucune attache ! Alors, je ne vois pas trop comment, elle pourrait savoir des choses à ton sujet !  
— Alexandre, donne-moi son adresse et attends que je puisse lui parler, après nous discuterons de ton cas. Mais, en attendant, mangeons !

Coupant court à toute conversation, le vieil homme partit s’affairer devant la petite partie cuisine du logement, commentant chacun de ses gestes, tandis qu’Alexandre restait muet, assis, à ranger des livres.

Décidément, tout ceci n’avait aucun sens…


	3. Dernière volonté accordée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 4 octobre 2011

Chapitre 3

Dernière volonté accordée

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

L’eau chaude était un vrai bonheur, Hitomi aimait profiter d’un bon bain. Après de nombreuses émotions, la jeune femme se détendait. Ce calme et cette chaleur lui évitaient de trop réfléchir.

A l’origine, ce soir-là, ses parents avaient prévu un diner en couple. Cependant, après la crise de panique de la veille, ils avaient changé d’avis.

Ne voulant pas les voir se priver à cause d’elle, Hitomi les avaient longuement rassuré, promettant de manger son repas, prendre son bain et se coucher.  
L’argumentaire avait fini par convaincre et la jeune femme en était donc à la deuxième étape de son programme quand la voix de son frère se fit entendre de derrière la porte de la salle d’eau, la sortant de sa torpeur.

— Hé, Hitomi, j’ai trouvé un truc sous la porte d’entrée en passant dans le couloir du bas. Apparemment, c’est une lettre pour toi, je te la passe sous la porte. Qui sait, c’est peut-être ton beau russe !  
— Quoi ? Tu ne l’as pas lue au moins ? S’indigna Hitomi.  
— Oh, j’aurais tapé juste ? Non, ce n’est pas ça. J’avoue, je l’ai ouverte, mais je me suis rendu compte que c’était bourré de schémas… Donc sans lire, j’ai vite pigé que ce n’était pas une lettre d’amour, mais plus un truc pour un devoir, alors tant pis…

Enervée par l’attitude de Mamoru, Hitomi se replongea dans son bain en grommelant.  
Cependant, la vision de l’enveloppe qui dépassait de sous la porte l’attirait, elle décida finalement de quitter l’eau, de s’envelopper d’un peignoir et d’aller la ramasser.

Le courrier comportait une page manuscrite, et surtout plusieurs feuilles couvertes de dessins de paysages, d’objets et de blasons.  
L’un d’entre eux attira directement le regard de la jeune femme, il s’agissait du blason de Fanelia !

Stupéfaite, elle se lança dans la lecture de la lettre.

« Chère Demoiselle,

Je suis Meinmet Fanel, l’homme dont vous a parlé Alexandre. Je me permets de vous écrire car cela me semble le meilleur moyen que nous nous comprenions à têtes reposées.

En effet, je crois que nous avons une chose en commun, ici, pour nous, ce n’est pas tant la Terre, mais plutôt la Lune des Illusions ! »

Ces premiers mots… Non, ce n’était pas possible. Le compagnon de voyage d’Alexandre viendrait de… Avide de réponses, Hitomi poursuivit sa lecture.

« Déjà, permettez-moi de me présenter avec plus d’exactitude, mon nom de naissance est Meinmet Alzacour de Fanel.  
Si mes calculs sont exacts, j’ai environ soixante-dix ans dans votre mesure du temps.

Aux dires d’Alexandre, le nom de Fanel vous a vivement interpellé, cela me laisse à penser que vous connaissez plus particulièrement mon pays d’origine : Fanelia.

Bien évidemment, ignorant quelles circonstances vous ont conduit en mon monde, je ne peux présumer des rencontres que vous y avez faites.

Cependant, je pense que si vous connaissez ma patrie, vous devez certainement avoir entendu parler de mon frère aîné, qui était d’ailleurs mon jumeau, il se nomme Goau et c’est probablement le Souverain de ce pays à l’heure actuelle. »

— Goau Fanel… Le père de Van et de Folken, mais alors… Réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute. Cet homme serait l’oncle de Van… C’est complètement fou… Comment s’est-il retrouvé sur Terre, qui plus est ici ?

Espérant trouver des réponses dans les lignes suivantes, elle se replongea dans le courrier avec attention.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, lassé d’être le second, marqué à la naissance d’une croix entaillée sur la joue pour éviter la confusion avec le premier né, l’idée m’a pris de voyager à travers Gaea.  
Je n’avais même pas vingt ans et cela me semblait le seul véritable moyen de fuir des différents conflits que j’avais avec ma famille, même si cela me fendait le cœur d’être séparé de mon frère auquel j’étais profondément attaché et qui m’avait toujours soutenu.

Au fil de mes expéditions, un jour, dans une forêt, j’ai trouvé des ossements de dragon assez récents. Ce fait peu coutumier m’a interpellé car ces animaux tendent plutôt à mourir dans des vallées particulières.  
Parmi les restes de l’animal, j’ai trouvé sa drag-energist. A mon immense surprise, le simple contact de mes doigts sur la pierre a déclenché une colonne de lumière et j’ai perdu connaissance.

Une fois revenu à moi, en regardant le ciel, j’ai rapidement réalisé que j’étais sur la fameuse Lune des Illusions dont parlent tant de légendes.  
Etrangement, je compris immédiatement le grec, langue des habitants des lieux que je découvrais, à savoir l’île de Santorin.

Pendant des années, à pieds, j’ai parcouru ce monde étonnant. J’ai d’abord visité l’Europe de l’ouest, puis l’Afrique du nord.  
Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord, où ma route a croisé celle d’Alexandre, pour finir à l’extrémité est de l’Asie, dans votre pays. La découverte de peuples et de cultures que je n’imaginais même pas a donné un sens à mon existence.  
Maintenant, je suis bien conscient que je ne peux plus vraiment voyager. Aussi, mon dernier souhait serait de revoir mon pays et surtout mon frère.  
J’ai eu beau retourner ma pierre d’energist dans tous les sens, elle n’a jamais voulu redéclencher de colonne de lumière.  
Sachant que vous êtes allée sur Gaea, je pense que vous pourriez m’aider. D’autant que par là-même, je pense aussi aider Alexandre. En effet, depuis que je l’ai rencontré, j’ai l’intime conviction que lui et moi partageons le même sang.

Je vous serais donc gré de venir ce soir à 19 h au parc de Kamakura, nous pourrons discuter calmement sans que personne ne nous écoute et ne nous prenne pour des fous.

J’espère sincèrement que vous viendrez, car ce que vous savez sur ma planète représente peut-être mon dernier espoir d’y retourner.

Bien à vous,

Meinmet Fanel  
Prince de Fanelia »

Incroyable, c’était incroyable, Hitomi s’affala au pied de la baignoire, estomaquée par sa lecture.

Elle, qui avait tout fait pour fuir le souvenir de Gaea, se trouvait finalement rattrapée dans des circonstances presque surréalistes...  
Toutes ces coïncidences… Il était évident que ce ne pouvait pas être le seul fait du hasard…

— L’oncle de Van… Pensa-t-elle. Maintenant, je ne peux plus nier ce qui m’est arrivé, le fait que j’ai voyagé sur Gaea… Je ne vois pas non plus ce vieil homme renoncer comme ça à son souhait et, somme toute, ce serait mesquin de ma part de lui refuser quelques informations qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui pour finir ses jours. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir… Délicat…  
Enfin, ma foi, si je peux l’aider et cet Alexandre aussi… Après tout, ça ne m’engage à rien, je peux leur dire ce que je sais et les laisser se débrouiller pour la suite…

Sa décision prise, Hitomi regarda la pendule de la salle de bains. Il était juste 18 h, elle avait le temps de se rendre au rendez-vous en question.

Alors, tentant d’ignorer les images de Gaea qui lui revenaient en mémoire malgré elle, la jeune femme s’habilla.

Un instant, se regardant dans un miroir, elle se revit à quinze ans, emplie de doute et d’angoisse.

Un peu plus tard, la voyant prendre son sac et enfiler ses chaussures, Mamoru, abandonnant brièvement sa télévision, s’étonna.

— Tu sors ?  
— Oui, s’ils rentrent avant moi, tu diras aux parents que je vais bien. Je prends juste un peu l’air !  
— Ce n’est pas ce qui était convenu… Ils vont râler !  
— Et ils râleront sur moi ! Ecoutes, si ça t’arrange, tu n’auras qu’à dire que tu n’as rien entendu avec ta télé…  
— Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas aller écouter Miss Uchida se plaindre ?  
— Non, laisse tomber… Répondit sèchement Hitomi en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ce ton presque agressif surprit Mamoru. Il était habitué à voir sa sœur plus aimable et surtout plus disciplinée…

La voir partir comme cela en fin de journée alors qu’elle avait promis le contraire aux parents, c’était étrange… Cependant, trop pressé de continuer sa partie, l’adolescent ne s’en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

OoO

Le parc de Kamakura était tranquille à cette heure. C’était bientôt l’heure du repas et le jour commençait doucement à décliner.

Le soleil n’allait pas tarder à aller se cacher derrière les montagnes de l’ouest. Enfin, un peu de fraicheur allait soulager les habitants des environs de la baie.

Vêtue d’une légère robe verte au décolleté volanté, assortie à ses yeux, Hitomi traversait le parc. Vu son immensité, elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir trouver le vieil homme quand, soudain, elle entendit :

— Youhou, Mademoiselle Hitomi !

Elle se retourna et vit un vieux barbu, en short, t-shirt coloré, tongs et chapeau de paille. Debout sur une pile de sacs, il lui faisait de grands signes.  
A ses côtés, assis sur un banc, se tenait Alexandre, sans lunettes, vêtu d’un jean et d’un débardeur noirs, visiblement affligé par l’attitude de son acolyte.

Stupéfaite par le comportement pour le moins inattendu de celui qui voulait tant la rencontrer, Hitomi s’avança d’un pas un peu hésitant.  
Meinmet lui faisait étrangement penser à Muten Roshi-san dans Dragon Ball…

Sautant de son perchoir avec une facilité déconcertante au vu de son âge avancé, le vieil homme dont la cicatrice au visage était bien visible, s’inclina devant elle et lui prit la main qu’il effleura de ses lèvres dans un baisemain des plus inattendus.

— Ah, je suis heureux de vous voir, jeune fille, merci d’avoir répondu à mon invitation !  
— Enchantée, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… Je connais Gaea, je…  
— Ah, j’en étais sûr ! Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes allez là-bas ? Dites-moi, connaissez-vous mon frère Goau, ne serait-ce que de nom ?

Tandis que Hitomi s’asseyait, gênée, sur le banc, Alexandre, interloqué, demanda :

— Ton frère, parce que tu as un frère ? Et comment elle le connaîtrait ? Et puis, c’est quoi cette histoire de Gaea à la fin ? J’ai besoin de comprendre le pourquoi de tout ce bazar ! Depuis ce matin, tu dérailles complètement… Dire que tu m’as fait faire tous les bagages…  
— En fait, dit Hitomi, Meinmet semble venir d’un autre monde que moi-même je connais pour y être allée…

Elle commença à raconter l’histoire de Gaea à un Alexandre médusé. Meinmet acquiesçait tout en complétant le propos.

Pour le jeune homme, tout ceci semblait complètement irréel. Une autre planète, créée par les Atlantes, qui pourrait être sa terre d’origine, voilà qui défiait toute logique.

— Vous êtes fous, mais… Bredouilla Alexandre, qui s’était relevé et tenait ses poings serrés en détournant le regard. Et, si éventuellement… tout ceci était la vérité, je serais qui moi ?

Meinmet ne savait pas trop répondre. Pour sa part, Hitomi souffla un grand coup avant de continuer son explication qui s’annonçait délicate.

— J’ai donc été sur Gaea, il y dix ans de cela. J’y suis restée environ une année entière. Là-bas, j’ai rencontré un jeune homme qui s’appelait Van, Van Fanel.  
— Et ? Demandèrent Meinmet et Alexandre en même temps.  
— Van était le fils d’un homme prénommé Goau, Roi de Fanelia, seulement…  
— Seulement quoi ? Murmura le vieil homme la voix tremblotante, ayant peur de comprendre.  
— Cet homme était décédé une douzaine d’années auparavant, de maladie apparemment… Je suis désolée…

A ouïr ces paroles, Meinmet s’effondra sur le banc. Ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes et, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour dissimuler ses sanglots.

— Mon frère, tu ne m’as pas attendu… Si tu savais, Goau… Pendant toutes ses années, tu as été la seule personne qui me manquait.  
Je m’imaginais rentrant un jour et te racontant mon périple. Maintenant, je sais que je ne t’entendrais jamais rire de tout ce qui m’est arrivé d’étonnant…

Un lourd silence, le vieil homme revoyait son frère, en tout point identique à lui physiquement, à l’exception de la croix sur la joue qu’il n’avait pas, cependant plus calme et posé.

Toutes sortes de bons souvenirs revenaient à la mémoire du vieil homme… Ses jeux d’enfant, ses joies et ses peines, mais surtout ses douloureux adieux à son frère.

Fermant les yeux, il imaginait l’attendre, lui aussi devenu vieux, Goau, avec le même sourire qu’autrefois.

— Vous allez bien Monsieur ? Demanda Hitomi en se penchant vers lui, émue de le voir dans cet état.  
— Oui, merci… Que mon frère ne soit plus de ce monde était une possibilité, j’aurais dû l’envisager. C’est étrange, il y a vingt-deux ans de ça, j’ai fait un malaise cardiaque… Qui sait, peut-être au même moment, le cœur de mon cher frère s’était, quant à lui, arrêté pour de bon.

Un peu à l’écart, Alexandre semblait perdu. Il n’osait rien dire. Les noms de Goau et Van résonnaient en lui, mais…  
C’était comme pour le nom de Folken, là encore, rien de concret, juste un déstabilisant sentiment de déjà vu…

Après avoir essuyé quelques larmes, Meinmet se reprit. Conscient qu’il ne reverrait jamais son frère, il restait désireux d’en savoir plus.  
— Mais, dites-moi, jeune fille, quel lien pourrait-il y avoir entre moi et Alexandre ? J’ai toujours senti quelque chose entre nous, ne serait-ce que la ressemblance…  
— Votre frère a eu deux fils. Expliqua Hitomi d’une voix crispée. Van était son cadet. Son autre fils, de dix ans plus âgé, s’appelait Folken. Cependant celui-ci est décédé, il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans, je l’ai d’ailleurs vu mourir de mes yeux. Malgré tout, quand j’ai vu Alexandre, j’ai cru avoir Folken devant moi… Je ne comprends pas…  
— Je suis donc le sosie d’un mort ? Interrogea Alexandre d’une voix effrayée. Un mort-vivant ? Un fantôme ?  
— Non, vous ressemblez énormément à Folken, mais vous n’êtes pas lui. Vous avez l’air plus jeune… Et surtout, l’homme que j’ai connu avait été amputé du bras droit… Aussi, ses yeux étaient d’une sorte de rouge rosé et ses cheveux d’un étrange vert de gris.  
— Le regard d’energist et les cheveux de la couleur des cadavres qui se putréfient... Déclama solennellement Meinmet. L’une des malédictions du Peuple du Dieu Dragon. Comment mon neveu pouvait-il être ainsi ?  
— Il s’avère que votre frère, reprit Hitomi, a épousé une femme de ce peuple, contre l’avis de la majorité d’ailleurs. Et, de cette union, sont nés Folken et Van. Or, si l’aîné avait un physique qui trahissait ses origines, le cadet avait une apparence normale, tout ce qu’il y a de plus humaine, à l’exception de quelques reflets couleur energist dans le regard...

Meinmet éclata de rire, l’explication semblait énormément l’amuser. Face à ce brusque changement d’attitude, Hitomi et Alexandre furent décontenancés.

— Mon frère a fait un sacré mariage, étonnant venant de lui qui était, contrairement à moi, assez discipliné ! J’imagine la tête des vieux religieux, ils devaient en manger leurs livres de prières !  
— Je ne connais pas les détails, je sais juste que cela n’a pas été simple…  
— Et qu’est devenue cette dame ?  
— Elle a disparu, on ne l’a jamais retrouvée. Folken n’est pas revenu de sa chasse au dragon, elle est partie à sa recherche, mais n’est jamais revenue…

Toutes ces révélations avaient surpris Meinmet. Il posa diverses questions sur Fanelia à Hitomi et l’interrogera longuement sur son séjour.

L’existence de la Grande Guerre et son récit attristèrent le vieillard. Par contre, entendre parler de sa famille, de ses neveux lui plut beaucoup.  
La personnalité de Van semblait être à son goût. Il fut également profondément touché par le destin tragique de Folken.

Resté à l’écart, écoutant avec attention chaque parole, Alexandre s’interrogeait. Entendre parler de cet homme, Folken, ne le lui évoquait rien de précis, mais le savoir mort sensiblement à l’époque où il s’était réveillé amnésique en pleine forêt le perturbait de plus en plus.  
Aussi, finit-il par oser interrompre la conversation.

— Et moi donc, je suis Folken sans l’être ?  
— Je crois que personne ne peut dire qui tu es, mon gars ! Répondit le vieil homme. Hitomi a dit tout ce qu’elle savait sur lui, maintenant, je pense que, pour trouver des réponses, il va falloir retourner sur Gaea !  
— Soit ! Acquiesça Alexandre. Je veux bien, mais comment ? Nous sommes venus avec les valises à ta demande, cela dit je présume que le voyage va être « spécial » !  
— En fait, c’est là que Mademoiselle Hitomi intervient ! Expliqua Meinmet, triomphant.

Face à cette remarque, L’intéressée eut un mouvement de recul. L’idée de retourner sur Gaea, c’était hors de question pour elle.

— Je veux bien vous expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée là-bas, mais c’est tout !  
— Cela sera déjà beaucoup, je pense que mon energist a juste besoin d’un peu plus de puissance. Expliqua le vieil homme.  
Si tu pouvais me montrer le lieu où s’est produit la colonne de lumière qui t’a happée, cela pourrait faire mon affaire ! J’ai bon espoir que l’énergie résiduelle qui a persisté à cet endroit suffise…  
De toute façon, c’est ma dernière chance de rentrer chez moi… Le lieu par où je suis arrivé, en Grèce, est aujourd’hui un parking pour les bus touristiques, je doute de pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.  
Quand à la forêt où avait été trouvé Alexandre, son père adoptif nous a appris, il y a peu, par courrier, qu’une immense usine agro-alimentaire allait y être construite…  
Bref, il ne reste plus vraiment de possibilité autre…  
— Bien, fit Hitomi, angoissée, la colonne qui m’a amenée sur Gaea s’est produite vers le temple, je vous y conduis.

OoO

Comme promis, la jeune femme amena les deux hommes au temple où, il y a longtemps, Van avait tué un dragon sous ses yeux. Revenir en cet endroit la troublait, elle n’avait encore jamais osé y retourner auparavant.

Bien sûr, elle avait parlé de Van à Meinmet, mais ne s’était pas étendue et surtout n’avait pas évoqué sa relation avec le jeune Roi, sujet tabou pour elle.

Sur le chemin, voyant Alexandre complètement stoïque malgré l’aspect dément de ce qu’il vivait, elle eu envie de lui parler pour le comprendre.

— Tout ceci ne vous dépasse pas ?  
— J’avoue que, ce matin, quand Meinmet m’a dit de ne pas aller au travail car il voulait rentrer chez lui et que, pour cela, il avait besoin de vous, j’avais du mal à le croire, je le croyais devenu fou... En même temps, ma vie est tellement bizarre…  
Cette histoire de colonne de lumière, mon père adoptif m’en a parlé. Tout aussi impossible que ce soit, je ne crois pas au hasard…  
Et puis, vous êtes la preuve que ce n’est pas un délire de vieillard sénile ! Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire mélancolique.  
— Cela doit être dur de ne pas savoir qui l’on est et d’où l’on vient…  
— En fait, je me sens vide, juste vide… Je ne fais que lire pendant des heures au point de devoir porter des lunettes de repos au bout de quelques heures.

Alexandre avait dit cela avec une grande tristesse. A l’écouter, Hitomi sentait à quel point il était perdu. Il semblait errer dans ce monde, quasi transparent, ne se raccrochant qu’à l’espoir d’une piste pour trouver un sens à son existence.

La marche continua en silence. Arrivée à destination, Hitomi constata que les lieux de la première colonne de lumière n’avaient pas changé.

En gravissant l’escalier qui menait au premier temple, toujours surmonté de plusieurs arches rouges, elle revoyait l’ascension fulgurante du dragon…

Meinmet et Alexandre suivaient. N’appréciant pas trop le côté solennel du parcours, le vieil homme décida de rompre le silence en demandant des détails à Hitomi sur la formation de la colonne de lumière, espérant apprendre quelque chose d’utile pour son retour.

De son côté, Alexandre fermait la marche en portant les sacs sans dire un mot. Peut-être ne suivait-il le mouvement que par curiosité ?  
Néanmoins, si s’entendre dire qu’il ressemblait à un mort l’avait déstabilisé, c’était bien moins que l’on aurait pu l’attendre d’une personne ordinaire.  
En effet, il s’était toujours senti différent des autres, toujours spectateur, comme un fantôme, et là, on lui disait qu’il pouvait en être un. Coïncidence ?  
Aussi improbable qu’était l’existence de Gaea, il avait besoin d’y croire.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur l’esplanade du temple. Meinmet demanda à Hitomi de situer la colonne de lumière aussi précisément que possible. Elle montra l’endroit du doigt et s’en éloigna aussi sec.  
Le vieillard appela Alexandre et se mit à fouiller dans un des sacs que portait ce dernier dont il finit par sortir une étrange pierre rosée.

Hitomi reconnut immédiatement une energist, pâle, comme éteinte. Meinmet commença à l’agiter dans tous les sens, sans succès. Il demanda à Alexandre de faire de même, aucun résultat…

— Ha, saleté de caillou va, tu es donc bel et bien fichu ! Comment peux-tu refuser à un vieillard de retourner sur la terre de ses ancêtres pour y finir ses jours ?  
— A mon avis, ce n’est pas en lui parlant que tu vas l’activer ! Fit remarquer Alexandre d’un air cynique.

Meinmet se mit à pester de plus belle sur la pierre. S’apercevant que la nuit tombait, Hitomi estima qu’il était temps de rentrer chez elle, ses parents ne tarderaient plus trop à rentrer et risquaient de s’inquiéter.

— Je suis désolée, j’ai sincèrement espéré pour vous que ça fonctionne… Là, mes parents vont bientôt rentrer, je dois retourner chez moi, et…  
— Je comprends, merci à toi Hitomi ! Souffla Meinmet en se laissant tomber assis sur le sol. A trop avoir voulu fuir, je suis prisonnier ici…

Emue par son désarroi, elle s’approcha pour réconforter le vieil homme. A peine lui effleura-t-elle l’épaule, que l’energist se mit à briller. Alors, un cercle de lumière se forma à terre, entourant les trois protagonistes.

Si Meinmet ne cachait pas sa joie d’être parvenu à son but, Alexandre resta complètement figé.  
Quand à Hitomi, elle voulut s’en dégager, mais impossible, ses jambes étaient comme paralysées. Sans rien pouvoir y faire, elle commença à sentir ses pieds se décoller du sol.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Demanda Alexandre, complétement désorienté.  
— C’est le billet du voyage pour Gaea ! Répondit Meinmet en souriant.

La nuit était tombée. Un faisceau de lumière jaillit vers le ciel étoilé, emportant avec lui Meinmet, Alexandre et Hitomi.


	4. Le temps des retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 6 octobre 2011

Chapitre 4

Le temps des retrouvailles

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La Lune des Illusions brillait dans le ciel d’été, le mois de la Lune d’Or, telle la couleur des blés, offrait des nuits courtes, certes, mais chaudes. L’ambiance était festive au bord du lac, les soldats célébraient une campagne brève et sans victime. Le lendemain, ils seraient de retour dans leur foyer.

Pour eux, la carrière de militaires était surtout plaisante quand il s’agissait juste de faire une démonstration de force à quelques membres d’une tribu indigène qui s’étaient aventurés hors de leur territoire.  
Et le meilleur moment demeurait celui où ils riaient de voir l’ennemi, dépassé par les forces en présence, s’enfuir sans demander son reste.

A l’écart des réjouissances, trois personnes ressentaient un étrange malaise : un jeune homme affalé entre deux tonneaux, une bouteille à la main, une femme qui lavait du linge dans le lac et un autre homme assis en retrait sur un rocher.  
Sur le torse de ce dernier, à travers son armure pourtant épaisse, une petite lueur rosée apparût. Alors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme le firent les deux autres au même instant.

Une colonne de lumière venait d’apparaître non loin d’eux…

OoO

L’arrière-train coincé dans un buisson, Meinmet hurlait des jurons dans toutes les langues qu’il connaissait. Alexandre, bien tombé pour sa part, tentait désespérément de l’extirper de cette situation inconfortable.

Un peu plus loin, Hitomi reprenait ses esprits. Indifférente à ses deux compagnons de voyage, elle regardait fixement la Terre et la lune au milieu des étoiles et cette vision la faisait trembler.

Se dégageant enfin du buisson qui l’avait réceptionné, Meinmet remarqua ironiquement :

— Diantre, mon monde m’accueille bien !  
— Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que tu as fait un atterrissage original ! Plaisanta Alexandre. Remarque, cela aurait été pire s’il y avait eu des épines !

Visualisant cette possibilité dans son esprit, le vieil homme eut une étrange grimace.  
Puis, profitant d’être à nouveau debout sur ses pieds, il finit de secouer ses vêtements et d’enlever les feuilles de sa barbe et sa chevelure.

De son côté, Alexandre se mit à observer autour de lui, perplexe. En effet, il éprouvait une déstabilisante impression de déjà-vu.

Dans un lieu inconnu et qui ne devrait même pas exister, il aurait dû avoir au moins quelques inquiétudes, or, ce n’était pas le cas. Il ressentait une étrange paix face à cette forêt qui bordait un lac éclairé par la Terre et la Lune.

— Je suis chez moi ? Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Hitomi se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Elle espérait sincèrement qu’il trouverait les réponses à ses questions sur Gaea.  
Sans doute était-ce en grande partie dû à son apparence si familière, elle éprouvait une sincère sympathie pour le jeune homme.

Observant une nouvelle fois sa planète natale, Hitomi s’interrogeait sur la suite des événements. De ce qu’elle se rappelait, les colonnes de lumière n’atterrissaient jamais au hasard.

Sans trop s’avancer, vu les aspirations des voyageurs, ils ne devaient pas être loin de Fanelia.  
Fanelia…

Hitomi songea à nouveau à Van, tentant d’imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler, ce qu’il était devenu…

— Bon, les jeunes, expliqua Meinmet en observant soigneusement le ciel étoilé, de ce que je me souviens, ce lac est sur le territoire de Fanelia. Je serais d’avis de le contourner en allant vers le nord, il me semble qu’il devait y avoir un village de pêcheurs dans le coin.

Dérangés dans leur méditation, Hitomi et Alexandre acquiescèrent et se mirent à suivre le vieil homme, qui avançait d’un pas décidé sur la rive.

— Hitomi, je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainée ici. Reprit-il. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez revenir. Cette fois, je pense que l’on ne pourra plus rien tirer de mon caillou. Cependant, j’ai bon espoir que quelqu’un puisse nous aider. En attendant, je vous assure tout mon soutien. Et c’est valable aussi pour toi Alexandre !  
— Du soutien, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin… Murmura ce dernier, bagages en mains, en se rappelant sa ressemblance avec le Prince décédé de Fanelia.

Hitomi, par contre, restait muette, l’esprit ailleurs, les mains crispées sur son sac à main, seul bien qu’elle avait avec elle, largement plus dérisoire que le sac de sport qui l’avait accompagné la première fois...

OoO

A force de marcher, le petit groupe finit par repérer un vrai sentier. Ils l’empruntèrent. Tout en avançant, Meinmet déclamait un monologue sur ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Cependant, ni Hitomi, ni Alexandre, qui fermait la marche plusieurs mètres en arrière, ne l’écoutaient vraiment.  
Soudain, le vieil homme s’arrêta et tendit son bras sur le côté pour faire signe aux autres de faire de même.

— Quelqu’un vient à notre rencontre ! Dit-il d’une voix méfiante.

Devant eux se dessinèrent trois silhouettes. Alors qu’elles approchaient, les voyageurs distinguèrent sur la gauche, un immense jeune homme fin, qui titubait un peu, et, sur la droite, une personne plus petite, visiblement en armure, qui tenait un long bâton pour marcher.  
Au centre, un autre jeune homme, moins grand que l’autre avançait d’un pas ferme et décidé.

Hitomi avait les yeux fixés sur lui, plus il approchait, plus la clarté apportée par le reflet de la Lune des Illusions lui éclairait le visage.  
Emue, la jeune femme croisa ses mains sur sa bouche avant de les laisser tomber, ballantes comme si ses forces la quittaient. Elle voulait crier. Quoi elle l’ignorait. Et, brusquement, l’air lui manquait. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Il était brun, ses mèches de cheveux les plus longues étaient retenues dans un catogan, les autres tombaient de façon anarchique sur son visage. Il arborait une barbe de trois jours et ses grands yeux semblaient remplis d’étincelles.

Malgré elle, comme poussée par une main invisible, Hitomi sortit de l’ombre de l’arbre où elle s’était arrêtée et se trouva éclairée par un rayon de lumière.

La voyant, le jeune homme du milieu s’élança vers elle.

— Hitomi, je ne rêve pas, c’est bien toi !

Il l’enlaça si fort qu’elle en eu du mal à respirer comprimée contre son armure. Elle n’osait pas y croire et, pourtant, le parfum de cette peau, celui de la prairie, elle le connaissait.  
Des images de Van défilaient dans son esprit, aucun doute, c’était bien lui qui la serrait dans ses bras.

L’étonnement et la peur s’en allèrent, elle se détendit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
L’entendant sangloter, le jeune homme desserra un peu son étreinte et lui releva le visage tout doucement avec une de ses mains gantées.

Ce sourire… Oui, c’était Van ! La barbe fine lui donnait vraiment l’allure d’un homme et Hitomi constata qu’il la dominait presque d’une tête de plus alors qu’autrefois, il était à peine plus grand.

— Tu es revenue ! Fit le Roi d’une voix émue. Depuis dix ans, je l’ai espéré et, là, enfin, mon vœu se réalise ! J’étais en train de rêvasser et soudain, j’ai eu une étrange sensation. C’est là que j’ai vu la colonne de lumière se former. Alors, je me suis sentie comme irrésistiblement attiré, il fallait que j’aille dans sa direction.  
Mon pressentiment était bon, je t’ai trouvée… Tu sais, je n’ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et, regarde, dit-il en tirant une chaîne de son armure, j’ai toujours avec moi le pendentif que tu m’as donné.

Voyant cela, Hitomi fut touchée en plein cœur. Alors qu’elle avait tout fait pour l’oublier, lui ne vivait que pour la revoir, elle se sentait embarrassée et ne savait que répondre.

Brusquement, les retrouvailles furent interrompues. L’une des personnes accompagnant Van se rua vers Alexandre.

Sa voix, chaude, un peu grave, avec un accent très marqué, trahissait qu’il s’agissait en fait d’une femme.

— Non, c’est pas vrai, les fantômes ça n’existe pas !

Utilisant son bâton comme une arme, elle mit le jeune homme à terre en une fraction de seconde. Surpris, celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de tenter la moindre défense.

Incrédule, Alexandre la dévisagea, elle avait un visage de cauchemar. Une large coupure traversait son visage diagonalement, laissant son œil droit injecté de sang pour s’arrêter à la commissure des lèvres, et d’innombrables autres entailles la marquaient.  
Ses cheveux d’un blond presque solaire, certains attachés en petites tresses, étaient, avec ses lèvres restées bien dessinées et pulpeuses, pourtant charmeurs.

Cependant, les balafres et l’expression déterminée contribuaient à dégager un sentiment étrange.  
Son regard bigarré vert, avec l’œil sous la cicatrice bien plus foncé que l’autre, avait quelque chose de magnétique, il faisait oublier les cicatrices et le nez un peu trop marqué.

Sans aucune difficulté, elle maintenait sa proie au sol, lui écrasant la gorge de son pied, tout en appuyant une extrémité de son bâton juste sous ses côtes.  
Sous cette contrainte, respirer était douloureux. La démonstration de force était surprenante venant d’une femme si petite.

La fixant les yeux dans les yeux, Alexandre ressentit à nouveau une étrange sensation de déjà-vu tandis qu’elle soutenait son regard avec une expression témoignant d’un visible agacement.

Perplexe devant la violence de la scène à laquelle il venait d’assister, Van mit fin au face-à-face.

— Yiris, calme-toi ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Ce n’est rien, Votre Majesté, ma sœur doit être dans une mauvaise période. Elle devait avoir envie de taper le premier venu ! Plaisanta le jeune homme accompagnant le Roi en sortant de la pénombre.

Hitomi l’observa, il lui faisait un peu peur. Aussi brun que son acolyte était blonde, sa maigreur et ses traits s’en trouvaient d’autant plus anguleux. Quand à ses yeux, leur bleu glacial contribuait lui donner un air froid et quelque peu sournois.

Face à lui, la jeune femme éprouva une sorte d’angoisse.

Regardant d’un œil mauvais celui qui se disait son frère, Yiris relâcha un peu la pression sur le cou d’Alexandre.  
De son côté, Meinmet s’approcha de Van et s’adressa à lui.

— Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais votre amie est en train de commettre une méprise. Mon compagnon de voyage est tout ce qu’il y a de plus calme et inoffensif. Je vous en prie, dites-lui de le lâcher.  
Interloqué, le Souverain détailla son interlocuteur dont le visage lui semblait étrangement familier.  
— Et a qui ai-je l’honneur ?  
— Meinmet Alzacour de Fanel, Prince de Fanelia, enfin de retour au pays après plus de quarante ans à voyager sur la Lune de Illusions ! Répondit fièrement le vieil homme en montrant un poignard dont le manche était marqué de l’emblème de Fanelia.  
— Une dague royale en effet ! Remarqua Van. Alors, vous seriez le frère de mon père ? Je savais que ce dernier avait disparu il y a longtemps. Qui aurait cru qu’il était allé sur la Lune des Illusions ? En tout cas, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, mon oncle donc !  
— Moi de même, mon neveu !

Les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement. Amusée, Hitomi observa l’interaction entre eux : aucun doute, ils étaient bien du même sang.

— Décidément, c’est une nuit bien enrichissante ! Non seulement, mon Hitomi m’est revenue mais, en plus, je rencontre mon oncle…  
— Et le fantôme de votre frère ! Ajouta la dénommée Yiris, avec son étrange accent, tenant toujours Alexandre en joug.  
— Je tiens à te dire que je n’apprécie pas la plaisanterie ! Rétorqua sèchement le Roi à l’attention de la jeune femme.  
— Et bien venez constater de vos yeux !

Doucement, Van laissa Hitomi et la pria de rester auprès de Meinmet. Puis, se dirigeant vers Yiris, il ordonna au frère de cette dernière :

— Constantin, veille sur eux !

Hitomi dévisagea à nouveau le jeune homme maigre. Décidément, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le petit sourire qu’il lui fit lui arracha un frisson d’angoisse…

Arrivé auprès d’Alexandre, Van resta figé par la stupeur.

— Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu autant ressembler à mon défunt frère ? Tu es un fausse-personne, c’est ça ?  
— Un fausse-personne ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Je m’appelle Alexandre. Je suis un homme normal, je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! Répondit difficilement l’intéressé.  
— Il te dit la vérité ! Affirma Hitomi.

La jeune femme et Meinmet commencèrent alors à expliquer l’histoire d’Alexandre à Van. Yiris et lui semblèrent fort sceptiques face à un tel récit.

— Soit, je vous crois ! Reprit le Roi. Après tout ce qui s’est passé avec Zaibach, je dois être méfiant. Cet individu nous accompagne au campement, nous aviserons en retournant à la cité. Constantin, Yiris, surveillez-le bien et n’hésitez pas à intervenir au moindre geste suspect !

Toujours à terre, Alexandre observa longuement Van, encore cette étrange sensation de connaître sans connaître, déstabilisant…

Jetant un dernier regard, visiblement agacé, sur celui qui lui rappelait tant Folken, Van se dirigea ensuite vers Hitomi et lui posa la main sur l’épaule, l’invitant, elle et Meinmet, à le suivre. Constantin leur emboita le pas.

De son côté, Yiris laissa enfin Alexandre se relever et rassembler ses affaires.  
Prêt à se mettre en route, il lui face. De part sa taille, il la dominait largement mais, sans la moindre crainte, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui tint tête.  
Alors, sans réfléchir, Alexandre lui sourit.

Sous l’effet de l’étonnement, le regard de Yiris s’adoucit quelques instants avant de reprendre sa dureté.

— Allez le fantôme, on avance ! Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire en brandissant son bâton.

OoO

Malgré l’heure tardive, le campement de l’armée de Fanelia était toujours aussi joyeux. Les invités avaient été installés autour une petite table. Van avait laissé Hitomi, Meinmet et Alexandre aux bons soins du cuisinier militaire.  
Ce dernier ne s’était pas contenté de leur apporter un simple encas, il leur avait servi un repas conséquent.

L’ambiance était agréable, à ceci près qu’une dizaine de soldats surveillait du regard Alexandre, prêts à bondir.

Tandis que Hitomi goutait à chaque plat avec curiosité, Meinmet se gavait avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé, ce qui n’était pas le cas d’Alexandre.  
Visiblement mal-à l’aise, celui-ci avait juste bu un peu d’eau et mangé un petit bout de pain.

A proximité, se tenaient des duels opposants les soldats entre eux. Avant chaque affrontement, les paris étaient pris et chaque combattant était ardemment soutenu jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse acclamé en cas de victoire ou sifflé en cas de défaite.  
Soudain, les clameurs s’amplifièrent. Constantin s’avança au milieu du terrain.

Clairement éméché désormais, il déclama solennellement :

— Madame, et oui, aujourd’hui, je peux le dire, annonça-t-il, amusé, à l’image de l’assemblée, et Messieurs, nous allons terminer cette petite fête par un combat spécial car il s’en tient rarement !  
En effet, les adversaires qui vont s’affronter devant vous comptent parmi les plus grands combattants de Gaea. Ainsi, à chaque fois, la victoire est in extremis pour celui qui triomphe.  
Voici donc, pour conclure cette campagne, qui fut bien trop tranquille, un vrai combat ! Camarades, et Madame, dit-il avec un clin d’œil à Hitomi qui la déstabilisa, voici Sa Majesté, Van Fanel, notre bien aimé Souverain contre ma terrible sœur, générale de l’armée de Défense, Yiris Aryenciapolos, chef de la tribu des montagnes d’Irini !

La foule criait des encouragements aux deux participants. Les invités furent surpris par la ferveur à son comble.

— Une femme générale ! Releva Meinmet. Et bien, ça a changé ici ! Il faut dire qu’elle n’a pas l’air commode la petite balafrée… Mais quand même… Cela dit, J’ai hâte de voir ce qu’elle vaut au combat !

Hitomi regarda vers sa droite et Van apparut, torse nu, une simple épée à la main. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise de voir comme il avait changé.  
Certes, il était loin d’être parmi les plus grands mais sa silhouette musclée et élancée en imposait, rien à voir avec l’adolescent gringalet qu’elle avait connu.

Face à lui, se tenait Yiris, elle aussi débarrassée de sa lourde armure mais tenant toujours solidement son bâton.  
Sa silhouette était somme toute très féminine avec des courbes rebondies sans trop l’être.

Bien que très musclée, elle était assez petite ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de dégager une forte présence.

Elle était vêtue d’un pantalon noir court et d’une tunique rouge à décolleté croisé dont la grande majorité était recouverte d’un corset sombre. Ses bras nus étaient autant couverts de cicatrices que son visage.

Détails qui étonnèrent Hitomi : à ses pieds, de simples petites ballerines qui ressemblaient aux siennes et, comme amusante trace de coquetterie féminine, une épaisse ceinture de tissu coloré.

— Bon, fit Van à son adversaire, je suppose que l’on fait encore un combat épée contre bâton. On ne varie pas… Le public risque d’être déçu !  
— Votre Majesté sait que si elle me défie au bâton, je gagnerais trop facilement ! Plaisanta Yiris. Et là, les soldats seraient vraiment frustrés !  
— Tu pourrais tout aussi bien tenir une épée ! S’amusa le Roi.  
— Certes, Monseigneur, mais vous savez, mes petites mains, qui restent celles d’une femme, préfèrent mon vieux bâton.

Après ce petit échange, les deux combattants affichèrent de larges sourires avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Ce fut rapide. D’abord, ils coururent l’un vers l’autre. Van s’élança l’épée sur le côté tandis que Yiris lui bondissait dessus.  
Ramenant sa lame devant lui, le jeune homme para le bâton avec force.

Chacun recula de plusieurs pas après la violence du choc, le public applaudit. Meinmet commenta l’habileté de Yiris avec enthousiasme, Hitomi était étonnée, quand à Alexandre, il était captivé par la scène.

Le combat se poursuivit avec de nombreuses escarmouches. Les attaques étaient rapides et parfois acrobatiques. Il n’était pas rare que des coups s’échangent en l’air.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes, Van parvint à faire chuter Yiris à terre.

Au moment où il croyait avoir gagné, la jeune femme se cabra violemment dans un geste d’une souplesse quasi inhumaine et le fit tomber sur elle, avant de se rouler sur le côté et de se relever d’un bond.  
D’une vivacité incroyable, elle mit en joug le jeune Roi avec son bâton sur la gorge et un pied appuyant sur le bas ventre.

— Si Votre Majesté avait l’obligeance d’avouer sa défaite, je n’aurais pas à risquer de priver le Royaume d’un héritier si, par malheur, mon pied venait à glisser ! Demanda Yiris sur un ton moqueur.

Bien que déçu d’avoir perdu, Van sourit et frappa trois coups au sol avec sa main signant sa défaite.  
Yiris l’aida aussitôt à se relever et ils furent tous deux acclamés.

Puis, un soldat apporta une chemise au Roi. Hitomi fut amusée. Le vêtement était rouge, fermé d’un ruban blanc, comme autrefois.

Ensuite, le Souverain vint voir ses invités leur proposant d’aller se reposer et se rafraîchir dans une tente préparée à leur intention car, le lendemain, au lever du soleil, les troupes se mettraient en route pour retourner à Fanelia.

Avant de s’éloigner, Van adressa un regard plein de tendresse à Hitomi qui lui répondit en esquissant un léger sourire embarrassé.

OoO

Voulant prendre un bain après ses compagnons de voyage, Alexandre ne put que constater qu’il n’y avait plus d’eau chaude dans les cruches. Si Hitomi avait fait vite, il soupçonnait Meinmet d’avoir profité de la situation. Il regagna donc la pièce principale avec dépit…

— Tu devrais demander aux gardes, suggéra le vieil homme, ils pourraient t’apporter une autre cruche !

Alexandre ne le disait pas mais, parfois, il ressentait une envie difficilement réprimée de dire à son compagnon de voyage à quel point son sans-gêne l’agaçait.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers l’entrée de la tente. Repoussant la grande toile qui faisait office de porte, il s’adressa à l’un des gardes.

— Excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir une cruche d’eau chaude s’il vous plaît ? J’aurais apprécié de prendre un bain mais, malheureusement, mes compagnons ont fini nos réserves.  
— Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, expliqua le soldat, mal à l’aise, mais là, on a démonté tous les fours où l’on place les cruches pour les chauffer.  
— Cela ne fait rien... Répondit le jeune homme, s’apprêtant à regagner l’intérieur.  
— Attendez, je connais un endroit où le four n’a pas été démonté... Osa un autre garde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, je vous préviens, ce n’est pas moi qui vais demander !  
— Comment ça ? Interrogea Alexandre, sceptique.  
— Ben, c’est la tente de Constantin. Et, avec tout le respect qui lui est dû en tant que garde du corps du Roi, la plupart d’entre nous n’aime pas trop avoir affaire à lui. Il est… comment dire… cinglé…

Les autres soldats approuvèrent la remarque de leur collègue. Plus par curiosité que par envie de se laver, Alexandre leur demanda de les conduire à la tente en question.

Elle se trouvait sur un bord du campement, à proximité du lac. La fumée qui s’échappait de la petite cheminée de fortune montrait qu’effectivement le four fonctionnait encore.

Les gardes qui escortaient Alexandre stoppèrent quelques pas avant la résidence de Constantin

Le jeune homme était encore davantage intrigué par leur attitude. Il s’avança alors vers la porte de toile et commença à s’expliquer.

— Pardon de vous déranger. Je suis Alexandre, celui qui votre sœur a mis à terre. On m’a dit que vous aviez encore de quoi chauffer une cruche d’eau. Si tel est le cas, pourriez-vous avoir l’amabilité de m’en fournir une ?  
— Entre ! Répondit sèchement l’intéressé depuis sa tente.

Alexandre poussa le rideau et se trouva confronté à une vision insolite. Dans une grande barrique de bois se tenaient Constantin et sa sœur, face à face, chacun les jambes hors de l’eau.

— Excusez-moi, j’ai dû mal comprendre. Dit-il, gêné, commençant à se retourner pour sortir.  
— Oh, ça va ! S’exclama Yiris. Ne va pas imaginer des choses, Monsieur Fantôme, ce n’est que mon petit frère ! J’ai changé ses couches, donc partager son bain, ça n’a rien de si étonnant !

Tout en parlant, elle était sortie de la barrique, sans aucun souci de pudeur. Juste avant de détourner le regard par correction, Alexandre constata qu’elle avait largement autant de blessures qu’on pouvait imaginer en voir sur un grand vétéran, étrange pour quelqu’un qui semblait âgé d’une trentaine d’années, qui plus est une femme.

Toujours aussi nue, elle remit une cruche chaude à l’anse protégée d’un linge à son visiteur.

— Et surtout, ne te brules pas !

Se penchant, le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de la générale et elle lui fit un petit clin d’œil malicieux.

Alexandre sortit de la tente, il n’avait rien compris…


	5. Des invités exceptionnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 14 octobre 2011

Chapitre 5

Des invités exceptionnels

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le voyage du retour fut long. Hitomi, Meinmet et Alexandre étaient installés sur des chevaux, dont les rênes étaient maintenues par un soldat qui marchait devant eux.  
Plus à l’avant du convoi, Van devisait avec Yiris et quelques autres militaires, probablement des hauts gradés.

Aux côtés des invités de marque, Constantin chevauchait seul. Il ne parlait pas et se contentait juste de faire un sourire goguenard à Alexandre dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

Plusieurs heures de route après, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, le groupe arriva enfin en vue de Fanelia.

La cité était telle que dans les souvenirs d’Hitomi. La colline du château royal dominait la ville construite dans un cirque rocheux dont l’accès était protégé par une lourde muraille.

Meinmet était très ému de revoir cet endroit. Il détailla les lieux, s’attardant sur les changements, mais surtout, il ne cachait pas sa joie de rentrer, enfin, chez lui.

Après avoir traversé la ville sous les acclamations des habitants, les troupes atteignirent enfin l’esplanade du palais.  
Hitomi n’eut pas le temps de descendre de sa monture qu’un cri la fit se retourner.

— Hitomi !

C’est alors qu’elle vit courir vers elle une jeune femme-chat aux longs cheveux roses. Aucun doute, il s’agissait de Merle. Certes, elle avait grandi mais restait aisément reconnaissable !  
Les deux amies se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie de se revoir après tant d’années.

— Je te jure, Hitomi, quand j’ai reçu le message de Maître Van ce matin, je n’arrivais pas à y croire. Tu verras, j’ai respecté ses ordres à la lettre, tu seras bien installée ! Je t’ai prévu plein de vêtements, les plus beaux de la ville, tu pourras choisir ce qui te plaît ! Tu auras aussi une belle chambre et plein de domestiques. Tu demandes, tu auras tout ce que tu veux et vite !

L’invitée n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Merle l’entraina joyeusement à l’intérieur, laissant Meinmet hilare et Alexandre dans l’incompréhension. Il venait de voir une femme-chat !

Les deux hommes descendirent à leur tour de cheval. Alexandre regarda alentour. L’impression d’être dans un lieu familier qu’il avait depuis son arrivée sur Gaea devenait de plus en plus forte.  
Cependant, les choses restaient toujours floues, aucune image, juste des sensations diffuses.

Quelques serviteurs s’approchèrent d’eux et s’inclinèrent devant Meinmet puis l’invitèrent, avec Alexandre, à les suivre pour prendre une collation.

OoO

Une douce chaleur régnait dans la salle, Hitomi, qui avait toujours aimé profiter de son bain, était au comble du bonheur.  
Des essences parfumées envahissaient l’atmosphère, elle disposait d’un petit coussin pour caler sa tête… C’était loin du confort rudimentaire de l’archaïque barrique de la veille au campement.

Autour d’elle, s’affairait une dizaine de servantes, sous les ordres de Merle. Toutes étaient fort gentilles et décontractées, loin des dames d’Asturia figées auxquelles Hitomi avait eu affaire quelques années auparavant.  
Tout se déroulait dans une ambiance sympathique, avec rires et chahuts, les servantes posaient des questions à Hitomi sur la Lune des Illusions.

Merle, quand à elle, menait sa troupe d’une main de maître sous le regard amusé de son invitée qui savourait un thé et quelques fruits frais tout en se délassant de ses heures de voyage à cheval dans l’eau chaude.

— Bon, maintenant, Hitomi, annonça Merle droite les mains fermement posées sur les hanches, on va passer aux choses sérieuses : il va falloir trouver de quoi t’habiller ! Je te préviens, tu as le choix ! Ce fut difficile sur quelques heures mais j’ai pu te dégoter une cinquantaine de robes différentes qui pourraient t’aller.  
— Cinquante robes ? Pour moi ?  
— Et bien comme ça, tu trouveras forcément quelque chose à ton goût ! Bon, dans l’immédiat, ce sera robe de nuit mais j’anticipe pour demain ! Maître Van a été très strict sur ce point, tu dois être traitée comme une Reine !

Une Reine… Hitomi se sentit mal à l’aise avec ce mot. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle n’avait pas eu de conversations avec Van, trop occupé à gérer les affaires du pays.  
Mais, à la chaleur de son étreinte et à ses paroles, elle avait compris qu’il attendait beaucoup de son retour. Comment lui dire qu’elle était là malgré elle ?

Le défilé de vêtements changea les idées à la jeune femme. Elle vit passer devant elle de multiples tenues, toutes selon le même schéma, typique de Fanelia : une robe avec, par-dessus, une veste cache-cœur retenue par une énorme ceinture nouée devant.

Merle, elle-même, était vêtue dans ce style. Sa robe jaune, qui était très courte, dépassait de son haut noir serré à la taille par une ceinture rose et noire.  
L’observant plus attentivement, Hitomi avait aussi sourit en voyant que la jeune femme-chat portait toujours sa bonne vieille lime à ongles en pendentif autour du cou…

Finalement, après une première sélection, Hitomi arrêta son choix pour le lendemain sur une robe composée d’un dessus blanc couvert de fines broderies de feuilles vertes surmonté d’un cache-cœur nuance menthe et noué avec une ceinture rayée des couleurs alternant blanc et doré.

A peine avait-elle annoncé sa décision qu’elle sortit de l’eau et, là, les domestiques se hâtèrent de l’aider à enfiler un peignoir avant de lui montrer un petit paravent derrière lequel elle pourrait aller s’habiller.

Une culotte blanche et une brassière qui se serraient au côté par un cordon lacé, une petite robe jaune à mi-mollet, avec, par dessus, une petite veste assortie nouée d’un ruban au niveau de la poitrine, des petits chaussons doux et légers, la tenue de nuit était confortable. Hitomi appréciait.

Les servantes partirent et seule Merle demeura dans la pièce. Quand elle vit Hitomi réapparaître, elle lui sourit :

— Tu verras, ici, ce n’est pas comme à Asturia, nous sommes plus simple dans notre façon de vivre ! Le seul qui s’agace vraiment avec le protocole, c’est le grand chambellan Ozlek. Le pauvre, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, cela fait des générations que sa famille est dévouée à cette tâche !  
Allez, viens manger un peu et voir ta chambre ! Bon, tu l’auras deviné, cette pièce est ta salle de bain personnelle. Tu as aussi une petite pièce de réception et, enfin, la chambre a proprement dit !  
— Et bien, c’est immense… Tout ça pour moi… Remarqua Hitomi, plus que surprise.  
— Je te l’ai déjà dit, Maître Van a ordonné que on fasse ce qu’il demande ! Et sache également que toutes les dames que tu as vues sont à ton service ! A n’importe quelle heure, tu demandes, elles arrivent !

Face à cela, la jeune femme resta muette. Elle suivit Merle.

A la salle d’eau au mur à fond blanc, couverts de fresques de fleurs, succéda une pièce dans les mêmes tons, avec une table, ses chaises et plusieurs fauteuils de paille tressée recouverts de coussins fleuris.  
Enfin, la chambre comprenait un grand lit surmonté d’un baldaquin de tulle. Là encore, la décoration était fleurie et aérienne.

Dans cette dernière salle, après avoir détaillé les lieux, Hitomi fut complètement éblouie. Merle vint près d’elle.

— Lorsque l’on a reconstruit le château, Maître Van a tenu à ce que l’on prévoie un endroit pour toi, quand tu reviendrais.  
— Quand je reviendrais ? Soupira Hitomi, perplexe.

L’entendant, la jeune femme-chat prit soudain un air plus sérieux, presque triste. Elle s’approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre, donnant sur la cour, et s’assit sur le rebord.

— Maître Van est incroyable... Jamais, jamais il n’a douté que tu lui reviendrais. Il savait que tu avais mal supporté la guerre, que tu voulais revoir les tiens… Mais il s’était dit qu’avec le temps, tu trouverais la force de revenir. Il refusait l’idée contraire.  
Depuis deux ans, la situation devenait très tendue. En effet, Van est le dernier de la lignée, il n’a plus de famille. S’il lui arrive malheur, le pays n’aura plus de Souverain et ce sera le chaos. Après la guerre, avant que Maître Van ne reprenne les choses en main, les chefs des tribus vassales avaient commencé à se quereller entre eux… Sans Roi comme Suzerain, ils s’entretueraient…  
C’est pour cela que, maintenant, la grande occupation des deux plus vieux généraux de Fanelia et des religieux est de remettre, sans arrêt, sur le bureau de Maître Van, une liste d’épouses potentielles et la passion des gens est de parier là-dessus… Laissant passer ses sentiments envers toi avant l’intérêt de son pays,  
Maître Van a coupé court à toute négociation. Même moi, je l’ai sermonné car non seulement, il mettait son peuple en danger… en plus de se refuser le droit au bonheur…

Ecoutant ce discours, Hitomi s’assit sur le bord du lit. Discrètement, elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Cet amour que Van lui vouait était si fort, trop fort… A cet instant, elle se rendait compte qu’elle l’avait largement sous-estimé dix ans auparavant.

Merle s’approcha d’elle, s’accroupit et mis ses mains les siennes, qu’elle avait posées sur ses genoux.

— Hitomi, je n’ai qu’une chose à te demander : ne lui brise pas le cœur ! Depuis que je le connais, Maître Van n’a fait que perdre les siens : sa mère, son frère, Balgus et puis toi… Je suis la seule personne qui soit restée toujours à ses côtés. Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi.  
C’est un grand guerrier, un bon gestionnaire et il sait concilier les chefs de tribus mais, pour le reste, il est toujours le petit enfant seul à qui il a manqué l’affection d’une famille.  
Je sais qu’aujourd’hui, il voudrait justement avoir sa propre famille. Cependant, il ne peut imaginer la construire sans toi.  
Aussi, je ne suis pas stupide, j’ai le sixième sens des félins. Je sens bien que tu n’es pas volontairement revenue ici et qu’à l’instant où je te parle, tu n’aimerais qu’une chose : rentrer chez toi… Cela dit, pour Maître Van, je te supplie de rester !  
Sache qu’ici, tu seras la femme la plus aimée de Gaea. Tu auras tout ce que tu peux souhaiter et, tu verras, notre pays est beau et il y a beaucoup de gens sympathiques.  
J’ignore comment est ton monde mais tu pourras voir que Fanelia est aussi un endroit formidable ! Et surtout, tu auras tout l’amour de Maître Van. Je suis certaine que, sur la Lune des Illusions, aucun homme ne pourrait éprouver pour toi ne serait-ce qu’un centième !

La jeune femme-chat s’était exprimée avec toute sa conviction, elle était en larmes. Sa sincérité touchait profondément Hitomi qui s’efforça de répondre.

— Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je comprends ce que tu dis… Je vais y réfléchir…

Avec un petit sourire ému, Merle releva la tête vers son amie.  
— Merci ! Je vais te laisser te reposer ! Bonne nuit !  
— Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Hitomi écouta la porte de ses appartements se refermer derrière Merle avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.  
Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule face à Van mais se doutait que cela n’allait pas tarder.  
Comment la confrontation allait-elle se dérouler ?

Un moment, elle resta à regarder par la fenêtre la ville qui a peu à peu s’endormait avant de se décider à s’allonger.

Fort heureusement, la fatigue du trajet de la journée la plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

OoO

— Ce n’est pas bon, c’est exquis ! Mais quel bonheur de siroter ces piscus et manger ses pommes bleues, qu’est-ce que cela m’avait manqué !

Assis autour d’une table basse entourée de gros coussins, Meinmet mangeait depuis des heures à s’en faire exploser le ventre sous les regards stupéfaits des serviteurs ainsi que d’Alexandre qui n’avait jusque là réussi qu’avaler quelques grains d’un étrange raisin rose.

Soudain, un homme âgé, portant un étrange béret et une veste rouge brodée d’or, s’avança vers les deux hommes.

— Votre Altesse Prince Meinmet, Monsieur Alexandre, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le grand chambellan Ozlek.  
Sa Majesté a demandé à ce que soient préparés des appartements à votre intention. Cependant, nous n’avons pas pu tout achever sur cette seule journée, aussi, vous occuperez pour cette nuit une suite réservées aux visiteurs de marque. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Enthousiaste à l’idée d’aller digérer son repas dantesque dans un lit douillet, Meinmet suivit le chambellan à travers les couloirs. Alexandre était la traîne.

En effet, depuis son arrivée au palais, il restait toujours flanqué d’un groupe d’une dizaine de soldats.

Autant d’hommes rien que pour le surveiller… Il se demandait ce qu’on lui réservait pour la suite…

En tout cas, même si des gardes restèrent postés à chacune des fenêtres de l’appartement de réception qu’il partageait avec Meinmet, il avait pris un bain et profiter de vêtements propres.  
Enfin, il s’était étendu, fixant le plafond, sur un lit confortable tandis qu’il entendait son compagnon de route ronfler depuis la pièce d’à côté.

Une étrange impression le gagnait. Il entendait comme des murmures dans sa tête… Ils étaient incompréhensibles, tout comme les images floues qui apparaissent dès qu’il fermait les yeux.

On disait de lui qu’il ressemblait à un homme mort… En général, les gens n’apprécient pas ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas et l’hostilité que lui manifestait le Roi ne présageait rien de bon.

OoO

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Allongée sur les tuiles bleues d’un des toits du palais, Yiris regardait la Lune des Illusions, l’air contrariée.  
Soudain, une voix d’homme douce et posée se fit entendre. Celui qui vint s’asseoir auprès d’elle était âgé d’une trentaine d’années.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient nattés. Ses yeux, verts en amande, et ses traits allongés lui donnaient une expression sereine et séduisante, en accord avec son corps grand et musclé.

Sa tenue simple, un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche nouée et une veste gris clair, le mettait encore davantage en valeur.

— Bonsoir Yiris ! Je suis désolé d’arriver si tard. J’ai passé la soirée à inspecter les chevaux de l’expédition. A croire que personne ne veut prendre de responsabilité concernant les quelques malheureux équidés de l’armée de Défense !  
— Et envoyer promener ta femme aussi… Répondit-elle, cynique.  
— Etonnamment, ce fut le plus facile… C’est plutôt répartir le boulot entre les palefreniers qui m’a occupé vu qu’une certaine personne s’était évaporée…  
— Tu fais référence à qui ?  
— Oh, je la connais ton armée… Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’on la surnomme la « bande des bras cassés »…  
— Ce n’est pas parce que mes hommes ne sont pas conventionnels qu’ils ne sont pas compétents !  
— Certes ! Mais, par contre, ils sont fainéants…  
— Voilà que Hylden, général de l’armée de Griffe, calomnie mes troupes ! Je suis indignée ! Et je suis sûre que Feu ton père, le général Yurizen, le serait !

Le jeune homme sourit et lui tendit une bouteille.

— Arrête de déblatérer et bois un peu de bière !  
— Et dire que c’est un médecin, fils de médecin, qui dit ça ! Remarqua Yiris avant se redresser pour boire une gorgée.  
— Un peu d’alcool ne nuit pas ! L’important, c’est de savoir se modérer… Enfin…  
— Ne t’en fais pas… Demain, je remettrai Yrkas dans le droit chemin en lui rappelant qu’il doit arrêter de s’économiser… Cela dit, je parie qu’au lieu de travailler à compter les canassons, il s’est tiré direct aux putes en arrivant !  
— Hypothèse quasi certaine !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et reprirent chacun une rasade de bière mais, très vite, la bonne humeur retomba.  
Hylden reprit la conversation.

— J’ai entrevu le fameux type dont tout le monde parle. A le voir, le problème m’a paru évident… Ton avis ?  
— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Sa Majesté a seulement dit qu’il allait réfléchir cette nuit au cas de ce fameux Alexandre et que nous en reparlerons demain lors du Conseil…  
— Tu as du avoir un choc…

En disant ces paroles, le regard du jeune homme s’attarda sur un fourreau d’épée que Yiris avait posé auprès d’elle. Puis, ses yeux verts se figèrent dans ceux bigarrés de son interlocutrice.  
L’inquiétude de cette dernière était visible. Elle tenait ses doigts crispés sur son bâton. Il avança sa main vers elle et voulut lui caresser le visage, elle se déroba.

— Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas possible…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi fut réveillée par les bruits venus de l’extérieur. Tranquillement, elle se leva pour aller voir par la fenêtre.

Sur la grande esplanade du palais, les gens étaient en train de s’affairer. On voyait des charrettes être chargées et déchargées, des soldats qui s’entrainaient, des enfants qui jouaient, des gens qui discutaient…

Soudain, une tête apparut en travers.

— Miaou !

Surprise, Hitomi sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Satisfaite de son effet, Merle enjamba le rebord et entra dans la chambre.

— Cela ne te rappelle rien ?  
— Et comment ! Notre première rencontre, lorsque tu avais fouillé mon sac avant de prendre mon pendentif et de t’enfuir dans les couloirs du palais !  
— En effet ! Cela en fait du temps… Sinon, tu as bien dormi ?  
— Oui, merci !  
— Parfait ! Alors, on commence !

Un claquement des mains de la jeune femme-chat et les servantes arrivèrent pour servir le petit déjeuner. Un bon thé, quelques biscuits et petits gâteaux, une sorte confiture, Hitomi eut l’embarras du choix.

Une fois repue, elle alla se rafraîchir le visage avant d’être prise dans un véritable tourbillon visant à l’habiller. Quand enfin, l’essaim arrête de graviter autour d’elle, on lui amena un miroir pour qu’elle se vit.  
Appréciant le résultat, elle se tourna et fit virevolter sa robe, Merle passa derrière elle et lui noua les cheveux avec un ruban assorti.

— Hitomi, tu es superbe ! Cela change du vieil uniforme que tu trainais tout le temps !

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme continua de s’amuser de son reflet. C’était vraiment la première fois de sa vie qu’elle était aussi élégante.

— Tu vas user cette glace à force de te regarder dedans ! Allez, viens, je vais te faire un petit tour des lieux !

OoO

Meinmet avait fort bien dormi. Chez lui, il était simplement heureux. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, il s’était réveillé assez tôt, en même temps que le soleil.

Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il avait demandé à un serviteur de lui faire la faveur de le conduire auprès de la tombe de son frère.  
Là, il avait longuement devisé imaginant son jumeau en train de l’écouter souriant.

Finalement, il s’était trouvé ému aux larmes, regrettant que la vie l’ait privé du bonheur de serrer Goau dans ses bras et trinquer avec lui à leurs retrouvailles.

Au bout d’un moment, il se décida à regagner le palais… L’appel de l’estomac qui crie famine…

Ainsi, il retrouva Alexandre, désormais habillé à la manière typique de Fanelia : un pantalon de toile anthracite, une chemise nouée blanche surmontée d’une veste croisée bleu foncé fermée d’un ruban rayé doré et gris et, aux pieds, de simples bottes de cuir marron.

L’air toujours mélancolique, il buvait un thé adossé contre un mur, observant ce qui se passait à l’extérieur.

En entrant dans la pièce, le vieux Prince lui lança un regard amusé.

— Alors, bien dormi ? Tu ressembles à un vrai gars du coin maintenant !  
— Si tu le dis ! Enfin, j’ai effectivement réussi à dormir, c’est déjà bien…  
— Allez, essaie d’être un peu plus souriant… Je me doute que la surveillance ne doit pas être facile mais, déjà, vois le bon côté des choses, tu n’es pas dans un cachot ! Loin de là !  
— Ma place n’en reste pas moins inconfortable… Apparemment, à ce que m’ont dit les serviteurs, mon sort va être discuté ce matin…  
— Reste confiant ! Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber et Hitomi non plus !

Tout en poursuivant la discussion, Meinmet était allé se changer. Pour la journée, il avait choisi un pantalon marron, une chemise d’une nuance plus claire et par-dessus un gros manteau vert ouvert agrémenté de quelques borderies jaunes aux motifs géométriques.

Pour marcher, son choix s’arrêta sur de simples sandales. Après tout, sur Terre, il privilégiait les tongs !

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Hitomi, Alexandre et Meinmet se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée du palais. Merle leur expliqua le programme de la matinée : ce serait une visite du palais et de la ville.

En effet, Van et les généraux allaient bientôt commencer leur réunion du Conseil donc, en attendant, le Souverain avait demandé à son amie de veiller à ce que les invités puissent se distraire.  
Hitomi et Meinmet se montrèrent plus qu’enthousiastes à cette idée.

Ainsi donc, heureuse que l’initiative plaise, Merle leur demanda de la suivre vers l’esplanade pour commencer la promenade.

Elle parlait d’ailleurs déjà des innovations au sein du palais : meilleur agencement, inventions tels que les monte-charges et les canalisations d’eau courante…

Aussi, la jeune femme-chat expliqua que la cité non plus n’était pas en reste. Les bâtiments étaient moins condensés, laissant les rues plus larges, et de nombreuses places avec des fontaines et des arbres donnait un petit côté bucolique.

Fermant toujours la marche, Alexandre croisa Yiris dans un couloir. Ils s’observèrent et quand le jeune homme releva la tête, il se trouva face à un miroir.  
Le reflet qu’il y voyait n’était pourtant pas le sien. L’individu apparaissait plus âgé, plus pâle, ses cheveux étaient vert de gris et ses yeux avaient une étrange nuance rosée.

Remarquant son trouble, Yiris se tourna et fut elle-même stupéfaite par l’illusion…

Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci se dissipa, les laissant incapables de dire quoique ce soit.


	6. Des secrets difficilement avouables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 25 octobre 2011

Chapitre 6

Des secrets difficilement avouables

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La pièce était assez obscure, un garde à chaque issue, même devant les fenêtres. La salle du Conseil de Fanelia se voulait hautement solennelle.

Van siégeait en bout de table. Derrière lui se trouvait, sculpté le mur, un immense blason du pays. Le jeune homme portait un pantalon beige clair, une tunique violette fermée au côté par la traditionnelle ceinture rayée de doré.

A sa gauche, se trouvait Luyren, un vieux général au visage sérieux. Ses cheveux étaient coupés de façon courte et stricte, tout comme sa barbe blanche.  
Ses petites lunettes trahissaient l’acuité visuelle perdue avec l’âge. Il portait une tunique beige, maintenue par une traditionnelle ceinture rayée alternant le vert et le doré.  
C’était le doyen des généraux, héritier de la charge de l’armée de Corne car frère cadet d’Asona, décédé lors de l’attaque de Fanelia par Zaibach.

A côté de lui, était assis le général de l’armée du Crâne, nouvellement créée après la Grande Guerre de Gaea afin de mieux représenter certaines tribus qui avait défendu les frontières du pays durant cette période difficile.  
Avec sa simple chemise rouge, ses yeux marrons qui allait bien avec son teint basané, son collier de barbe un peu grisonnante, Mayek, dont la carrure impressionnait plus d’un, avait tout du vétéran fier de sa longue carrière.

Face à ces deux anciens, se tenaient, sur la droite de Souverain, Yiris et Hylden.  
Ce dernier était le plus jeune du groupe de militaires. Il avait récupéré le patronage de l’armée de Griffe de son père, Yurizen, ayant lui aussi perdu la vie lors de la destruction de la ville, il y a plus de dix ans de cela.  
Tout le monde lui trouvait une grande ressemblance avec son père du temps de sa jeunesse. D’ailleurs, pour parfaire la filiation, le fils avait suivi des études de médecine lui aussi.

Alors qu’il aurait dû être fait le bilan de la campagne menée par Yiris et Van, la discussion aborda directement le cas d’Alexandre.

— Votre Majesté, commença Mayek avec fermeté, cet homme ne peut être qu’une création de nos ennemis, peut-être des sorciers survivants de Zaibach ! N’oubliez pas que deux de leurs chefs n’ont jamais été retrouvés.  
— Il n’est pas faux, reprit Luyren d’un ton plus posé, que la ressemblance de cet homme avec Feu votre frère, le Prince Folken, incite à la méfiance. Je suggère donc de continuer à le garder sous étroite surveillance et de l’interroger afin de savoir ce qu’il nous cache… S’il cache quelque chose…

Les bras croisés, le jeune Roi écoutait le discours de ses hommes. Même après une nuit de réflexion, lui-même ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser à propos de cet homme.

Depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, il revoyait sans cesse son frère à travers lui. Ce n’était pas que physique, Alexandre avait indéniablement des attitudes qui rappelaient Folken avant qu’il ne soit enrôlé par Dornkirk.

En effet, le jeune homme avait un sourire charmeur, des gestes élégants et une voix douce et posée. Ces éléments caractérisaient parfaitement Folken du temps où, avant de devoir accomplir son rituel de chasse au dragon, il était celui qui faisait s’évanouir toutes les demoiselles de Fanelia d’un simple regard.

Voyant son Souverain silencieux, Mayek se permit d’insister.

— Votre Majesté, que souhaitez-vous faire ?

Van leva la tête et s’adressa à Hylden.

— Qu’en penses-tu toi ?  
— Pour être tout à fait honnête, Votre Majesté, dit le jeune d’une voie douce et chantante, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre. Bien sûr, la ressemblance avec le Prince Folken nous impose la prudence. Cependant, est-ce bien raisonnable de condamner un homme sur le simple fait de son apparence ?  
— Tu es un rêveur, mon pauvre petit ! Tempêta Mayek. On ne peut pas ignorer la menace ! J’ai mené de nombreux affrontements avec ma tribu et l’ennemi est parfois encore plus sournois que tout ce que l’on peut imaginer !  
— Dans ce cas, reprit Hylden, je ne trouve pas des plus subtils d’avoir pris cette apparence qui ne peut laisser indifférent si effectivement nous avons un ennemi en face de nous.  
— Sur ce point, il n’a pas tort ! S’amusa Luyren. Depuis que cet homme est apparu, nous sommes devenus d’autant plus vigilants face à tout événement qui pourrait revêtir un caractère suspect.  
— Allons, tu ne vas pas non plus te mettre à prêcher l’attentisme, Luyren ! S’indigna le général grisonnant.  
— Yiris, ton avis ? Coupa Van.

Se remémorant ce qui s’était passé quelques instants auparavant avec le miroir, la jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, mettant ses poings sur la table.

— Je crois que je vais aller dans le sens de Hylden, même si je ne peux m’empêcher de me méfier de cet Alexandre. Ceci dit, pour le moment, son seul crime, c’est, en effet, le délit de faciès…  
— Hylden et Yiris d’accord, je ne suis même pas surpris ! Remarqua Mayek, dédaigneux. On voit que vous manquez d’expérience de la guerre et de l’ennemi.

Le visage de Yiris s’obscurcit. Elle lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

— Tu sais ce que j’ai fait à mon prédécesseur à Irini, donc tu dois te douter de quoi je suis capable !

Un peu mal à l’aise, Mayek ne releva pas. Il se résigna, se sentant de toute façon en minorité.

— Soit ! Fit Van. A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles. Yiris, vu tes talents de combattante en corps à corps et ton agilité, je te confie la surveillance d’Alexandre. Tu resteras en permanence avec un œil sur lui et, si tu ne peux l’emmener avec toi, assure-toi qu’une bonne dizaine de soldats aguerris le surveille à ta place.

L’annonce de la décision provoqua des petits rires moqueurs des autres généraux, en particulier Mayek. Yiris, abasourdie, tenta de protester.

— Mais, Votre Majesté, tout de même, je ne suis pas une sentinelle !  
— Exact, mais tu es une garde du corps efficace, je profite donc de cette compétence ! Tu dois préserver la vie de cet homme à tout prix, tant que je ne t’en donne pas l’ordre contraire.

Sentant que toute réclamation serait vaine, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, sous les regards amusés de ses confrères…  
Et dire que dans moins d’une heure, toute ville serait au courant… Les prochains jours s’annonçaient particulièrement déplaisants !

Finalement, le Souverain se leva, les généraux firent immédiatement de même.

— Bon, l’ordre du jour étant clos, je me retire, dit-il avec un sourire, j’ai quelqu’un à aller voir !

OoO

Après la longue promenade, Hitomi était retournée dans sa chambre. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle feuilletait quelques livres qu'elle avait trouvés sur une étagère.

Certes, elle ne comprenait rien aux textes mais les gravures qui ornaient les ouvrages étaient superbes.  
Au fil des pages, elle s’amusait parfois de reconnaître des choses familières, comme les engins volants, ou des endroits où elle était allée, tel le temple de Fortona à Freid.

Soudain, Van apparût à la porte de la chambre. Hitomi, surprise, ferma précipitamment son livre.

— Et bien, tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

Van vint s’asseoir face à la jeune femme, lui lançant un sourire empli de tendresse. Hitomi ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

— J’espère que tu te plais ici. J’avais fait préparer cet appartement un peu au hasard ne connaissant pas tes goûts. Merle m’avait affirmé que c’était très bien comme ça, j’espère qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée !  
— C’est magnifique ! Répondit timidement Hitomi. Je te remercie !  
— Je te dois bien ça ! S’amusa Van. La première fois, j’avais été un mauvais hôte… Là, je veux que tout soit parfait !

« Parfait », ce dernier mot troubla la jeune femme. Et, elle l’était davantage face à l'évidente affection que Van lui témoignait… Perturbée, elle resta silencieuse tandis que lui la dévorait des yeux.

— Je suis désolé de n’avoir pu venir te voir plus tôt. J’étais retenu par une affaire importante… Expliqua-t-il.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle. Il voulait la toucher et était totalement incapable de s’en empêcher. L'attirance était trop forte.  
Hitomi se figea en sentant sa main sur sa joue.

— Toi, en tout cas, tu es superbe ! Souffla-t-il dans un regard envoûté.

A cet instant, Hitomi n’avait pas peur mais éprouvait un profond malaise. Jamais il ne s’était comporté ainsi avec elle, son attitude la dépassait totalement.  
Il était devenu entreprenant, posé, séduisant… Bien loin de l'adolescent impulsif et instable qu'elle avait connu.

Désemparée, la jeune femme s’efforça de relever les yeux vers lui pour ne pas le blesser.  
Mais sentant qu’il devenait beaucoup plus audacieux, mourant d’envie d'aller plus loin, elle se raidit instantanément.  
Elle tourna la tête brutalement, se leva aussi sec et s’éloigna de Van, totalement abasourdi par son attitude.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Hitomi ?

Elle n’avait pas le choix, il fallait le repousser. Son cœur se serra sous la douleur des souvenirs de son premier voyage sur Gaea qui revenaient la tourmenter.  
Son esprit repassa en boucle ces mois de souffrances, toutes les épreuves traversées…

La jeune femme resta crispée, inapprochable. Elle s’obstina à fixer le sol, se mordant les lèvres sous l’effet de la vive angoisse qui l’envahissait.

Van voulut s’approcher d’elle mais Hitomi eu à nouveau un violent geste de recul.

— Hitomi! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Le Roi tombait de haut. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.  
Il s’acharna à l’approcher malgré les nombreux rejets qu’elle lui témoignait. Les réticences d’Hitomi ne faisant qu’amplifier son désir de la rattraper.

Désormais appuyée contre un mur, elle n’avait plus le choix…

Alors, elle respira profondément et leva les yeux vers Van, imposant. Tremblant de tout son être, elle avoua :

— Je suis désolée…  
— De quoi ? Interrogea le jeune homme, inquiet.  
— Merle m’a tout expliqué, je suis vraiment désolée, mais… Je ne voulais pas revenir…  
Je voulais aider Meinmet, c’est tout. J’ai été piégée dans une colonne de lumière malgré moi…

Le regard de Van s’assombrit instantanément. Sous le déchirement de ces mots, Il tourna brusquement la tête.

— Donc, tu ne voulais pas me revoir, c’est ça ?

Un long silence envahit la pièce. Hitomi sentait l’air devenir lourd, presque irrespirable.

Après quelques minutes interminables, Van se retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Son regard fut si foudroyant que la jeune femme en sentit son sang se glacer d’effroi !

— Bon sang ! Mais qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ? De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ?  
D’accord, quand nous nous sommes connus, j’étais maladroit, parfois agressif, mais j’ai évolué !  
Nous sommes tombés amoureux mais je constate qu’autant, à une époque, tu étais prête à épouser Allen, autant, après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble, tu avais peur de vivre avec moi.  
Je me suis persuadé que la nostalgie de ton monde et le traumatisme de toutes ces épreuves te maintenaient distante de moi. Cependant, j’avais espoir qu’avec le temps tout cela resterait derrière nous et qu’enfin, nous pourrions envisagé un avenir serein, ensemble.  
Quand tu es partie, je n’ai pas cherché à te retenir de force, espérant qu’un jour tu me reviendrais, apaisée et confiante…  
Plusieurs fois, j’ai essayé de te contacter… en vain… Je n’ai pas voulu insister, j’ai pensé qu’il te faudrait encore du temps… Je constate que je me suis voilé la face... J’ai tellement espéré que tu reviendrais que je me suis contenté d'assumer mon rôle de Roi, parce que l’homme que j’étais devenu ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre femme que toi…  
Imaginer avoir attendu si longtemps… pour rien… non… ça me tue…

Acculée, Hitomi tenta de se ressaisir.

— Van, je t’ai aimé comme je ne pourrais jamais aimer.

Le passé… Elle parlait au passé… Le jeune homme ressentit un violent coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Son expression devint glaciale.  
Malgré une évidente inquiétude, Hitomi parvint à poursuivre :

— Mais ici, ce n’est pas chez moi, ma vie est sur la Lune des Illusions. Là-bas, mon existence est très différente. Je ne suis qu’une personne ordinaire, je mène une vie tranquille. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis consacrée à mes études, espérant, oui, je l’avoue, rencontrer un jour quelqu’un qui arriverait à me faire oublier ton souvenir…

C'en était trop !

Pour lui qui n’avait jamais songé ne serait ce qu'un instant à cette éventualité, entendre ces mots le déchira.  
La colère montait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la contrôler pour ne basculer dans la folie.

— Oui, je veux mener une vie normale, travailler, avoir une famille toute simple… Continua-t-elle.

Van poussa un profond soupir d’agacement, se retenant d’exploser.

— A ce point ? Oui, je comprends que tu ais été traumatisée. La guerre ne t’a pas épargnée… Je peux aussi comprendre que ce soit difficile d’imaginer te séparer de ta famille. Moi, il ne me reste plus que Merle…  
Mais, le reste, non, ça me dépasse !

La rage submergea Van. Il frappa son poing contre une cloison. Un terrible frisson traversa Hitomi. A nouveau, un pesant silence régnait.

La jeune femme reprit difficilement son souffle et répliqua :

— Van, je n’aime pas Gaea ! Ce n’est ma terre ! Je ne veux pas être Reine ! Oui, je suis très bien traitée mais… Ce n’est pas ma place !

Enragé, Van bouscula le petit guéridon, le propulsant à terre, avant de se précipiter vers Hitomi d’un pas décidé.

Celle-ci, toujours appuyée contre le mur, était pétrifiée. Van plaqua violemment ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se pencha vers elle.

— Et si je pouvais tout quitter, tu m’aimerais de nouveau ?

Elle en resta estomaquée.

Il était là, devant elle, furieux mais, en même temps, désœuvré. Hitomi n’aurait jamais cru que, lui, aurait continué de penser à elle, de l’aimer…  
La tension était palpable et l’air devenait de plus en plus étouffant.

— Hitomi, si ça ne dépendait que de moi, si je n’avais pas la responsabilité de milliers de gens, je lâcherai tout, là, tout de suite, pour te suivre sur la Lune des Illusions !

Elle vit dans ses yeux un contraste si intense, un improbable mélange de colère et de résignation.  
Il était prêt à faire ce qu’elle n’a jamais eu le cran de faire : tout quitter par amour…

Alors, Hitomi sentit une puissante douleur lui serrer la poitrine. Elle ployait sous un sentiment terriblement accablant : la culpabilité.  
Au bord du malaise, elle demeurait incapable de parler comme de bouger.

Dépité par son absence, Van s’apprêta à quitter la pièce.

Le sentant s’éloigner, elle revint précipitamment à la réalité

— Van, attends !

Le jeune homme s’arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

Comme si ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, Hitomi se laissa glisser contre le mur et s’accroupit, prostrée au sol, en larmes.

Van bascula la tête en arrière en soupirant. Prenant sur lui et ravalant sa rancœur, il s’approcha doucement d’elle.

— Hitomi, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux, interloquée.

— Laquelle ? Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
— Pendant les prochains jours, je compte me centrer sur l’enquête concernant ce mystérieux Alexandre. Toi qui as connu mon frère, tu pourras peut-être m’aider.  
Aussi, je voudrais te demander de rester ici quelques temps, sans engagement, simplement pour voir s’il t’est vraiment impossible de te plaire ici.

Quelque peu rassurée par le calme dont il faisait soudainement preuve, Hitomi reprit ses esprits et l’écouta poursuivre.

— Si au terme de cette période, tu souhaites retourner chez toi, je l’accepterais… J’utiliserai ma drag-energist pour te renvoyer sur la Lune des Illusions et nous poursuivrons nos vies, chacun de notre côté…

A ce moment, le cœur de la jeune femme s’emballa. De multiples pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

— D’accord… Répondit-elle.

Lui tendant les mains, Van l’aida à se relever et à retrouver son équilibre. Elle décela dans son regard une grande tristesse.

Puis, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie et, sur le seuil, ajouta :

— Hitomi… Saches que si tu choisis de rester, je jure de faire toi la femme la plus heureuse qui soit. Il n’y en aura de plus aimée que ce soit sur Gaea ou sur la Lune des Illusions.

A travers un voile de larmes, Hitomi le vit s'en aller. Alors, elle tendit la main en murmurant son nom de façon presque inaudible, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

OoO

Meinmet découvrait avec enthousiasme l’appartement qui lui était réservé. Situé au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal qui en comptait trois, il était spacieux et lumineux.  
Traversant, il permettait au vieil homme de voir ce qui se passait un peu partout, mettant sa nature curieuse au comble du bonheur.

Alexandre le regardait s’extasier quand, soudain, il reçut un coup de bâton sur l’épaule.

— Allez ! Suis moi !

C’était Yiris, visiblement furieuse. Face à cette hostilité affichée, Alexandre s’inquiétait de ce qui l’attendait. Intrigué, Meinmet vint interroger la visiteuse inattendue :

— Et où l’emmenez-vous ?  
— Dans ses propres appartements ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vous le rendrai pour le repas !

Le propos était tellement sec que le vieux Prince n’osa pas en rajouter, envoyant juste un petit signe d’encouragement à son protégé qui quittait les lieux.

D’un pas pressé, Yiris se rendit vers le monte-charge et fit signe à Alexandre d’y entrer. Le jeune homme constata que la petite plate-forme était encombrée avec un bagage et un lit de camp.

— Au troisième ! Cria la générale.  
— C’est parti ! Lui répondit une voix venue du sol.

Face à l’étonnement d’Alexandre, Yiris se sentit obligée d’expliquer.

— Vous n’avez pris que les escaliers jusqu’à présent, c’est ça ? Quand le palais a été reconstruit, Sa Majesté a jugé utile de le doter de monte-charges vu qu’il y a tout de même trois étages. Pour les actionner, des hommes taupes tournent des manivelles. Ils vivent dans le sous-sol du palais, bien à l’ombre et au frais, grassement payés pour se relayer sur les différentes machines.  
— Des hommes taupes ? Interrogea le jeune homme, sceptique.  
— Oui, tu as déjà vu Merle, la femme-chat, non ? Sur Gaea, il existe de nombreuses races d’hommes animaux : loups, chats, taupes, oiseaux, poissons… Cela a tout du bestiaire fantastique.  
— Vous en parlez comme si ce n’était pas habituel pour vous… Osa Alexandre.

L’ascenseur stoppa et Yiris commença à en sortir avec le lit de camp et le sac. Le jeune homme voulut lui proposer son aide. Cependant, le regard hostile qu’elle lui lança l’en dissuada.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et ouvrit une porte.

Celle-ci donnait sur une pièce était plutôt lumineuse. Sur la droite, une bibliothèque vide faisait l’angle, une petite table ronde se dressait et, sur la gauche, il y avait une cheminée.  
L’endroit était éclairé par une immense fenêtre située près du foyer.

Avançant dans la salle, Alexandre remarqua la présence d’une chambre dont l’accès était face à la cheminée.

La pièce avait elle-aussi un âtre et, comme mobilier, juste un lit, deux chaises en guise de chevet et une commode sur laquelle était d’ailleurs posé son sac.  
Au fond de l’appartement, il trouva une salle d’eau.

Revenant vers la pièce principale, il vit Yiris en train de monter son lit de camp entre la porte d’entrée et celle de la chambre.

— Voilà, annonça-t-elle, nous y sommes. Nous allons cohabiter ici ! Sa Majesté a exigé que je te surveille en permanence, donc je déménage… Je te préviens, je me servirais de la baignoire !

Alexandre ne répondit pas. Il continua à parcourir les lieux sans un mot.

Quand il sortit enfin de ses pensées, son regard s’attarda sur Yiris. Celle-ci achevait de ranger ses affaires et de faire son lit en pestant.

Au fond de lui, il s’interrogerait sur la motivation de la colère que la générale nourrissait à son égard. Yiris semblait avoir un contentieux personnel avec lui, mais lequel ?

OoO

En fin de journée, Hitomi recouvrait doucement ses esprits. Après ce qui s’était passé dans sa chambre, elle ressentait le besoin vital de sortir pour respirer.  
Seule, elle errait dans les jardins, un châle posé sur les épaules pour se protéger de la fraicheur du crépuscule.

Avec émerveillement, elle découvrait les lieux. De nombreux massifs de fleurs se déployaient sous ses yeux et elle se plut à trouver de petits kiosques au détour des chemins.

L’endroit était empli de paix et de sérénité, baigné par le silence et caressé par la douceur de la brise du soir.  
Tout cela était bien loin de la tourmente dans laquelle elle s’était trouvée quelques heures auparavant.

Peu à peu, elle se sentait plus légère, comme libérée. Elle avait promis à Meinmet d’aller dîner avec lui et Alexandre. Malgré cela, elle appréciait de prolonger sa balade autant que possible.  
Elle savait bien que le vieux Prince viendrait la chercher tôt ou tard, alors…

Brusquement, sa petite bulle de paix éclata. Une présence angoissante se faisait ressentir.

Se retournant, elle vit Constantin assis sur une rambarde. Encore une fois tout de noir vêtu, la chemise largement ouverte, il apparaissait toujours aussi sournois.

— Bonsoir Mademoiselle Hitomi, vous vous promenez ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire mesquin.  
— Oui… Répondit-elle avec méfiance.  
— Somme toute, vous n’êtes pas si malheureuse que ça ici. Je le reconnais, j’adore écouter aux portes… Il faut dire qu’en étant garde du corps de Sa Majesté, j’ai forcément les oreilles qui trainent près de lui. Même si, là, je l’avoue, il m’avait congédié.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Je veux dire que Maître Van vous traite bien et que, quand même, vous êtes tombée du bon côté de la barrière sur Gaea, croyez-moi ! Cependant…  
— Cependant ?  
— En fait, s’il s’avère que Sa Majesté est un bon Roi, je ne peux cautionner certains de ses travers, en particulier sa vie privée.  
— Comment ça ? Interrogea Hitomi, anxieuse de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.  
— Et bien, s’amusa Constantin en tournant autour d’Hitomi, il s’avère qu’alors qu’il vous a crié son amour il y a quelques heures, il y a fort à parier que Sa Majesté soit encore allongé, dans une position sans doute peu décente, avec sa petite féline préférée. Ce n’est un secret pour personne qu’ils sont amants depuis plusieurs années. Et je peux vous dire que ça en écœure pas mal…

En entendant ses mots, Hitomi, ulcérée, s’en retourna en courant vers le palais.

La regardant partir, Constantin fut très fier de son effet et se mit en tête de la suivre discrètement afin d’assister à la suite.

Passant près d’un arbre, il s’arrêta.

— Tu n’es qu’une enflure ! Dit Yiris, adossée au tronc.  
— Je ne trouve pas, grande sœur. Je suis la voix de la raison !  
— Si je suis d’accord sur le fait que Maître Van et Merle auraient dû avoir la correction d’avouer leur petit jeu à cette fille, ta méthode me donne envie de vomir.  
— Et c’est toi qui dis ça… Soupira Constantin. Toi qui est un monstre qui a vendu son âme au diable…

Yiris se mit face à son frère, bras croisés, ils échangèrent un regard haineux.

— Cette fille n’a pas à payer ta frustration d’être mal tombé sur cette planète. Quand à ce que j’ai dû faire, ce sont mes affaires, et ça n’engage que moi !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s’apprêta à regagner le bâtiment. Constantin la regardait avec dégout.

— Toi, tu me fais rire. Je sais ce que tu es. Un jour, les autres le sauront aussi et tu payeras. Le Roi est aussi tordu que toi sur ce point ! Je me demande pourquoi il te soutient alors que tout ce que tu mérites, c’est la mort !

Agacée, Yiris soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Et qu’est-ce qui t’empêches de faire justice toi-même ?

Piqué au vif, Constantin ne sut quoi répondre. En regardant sa sœur s’éloigner, son esprit s’emplit de souvenirs.

Il leva alors les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions et se rappela de la silhouette d’une petite fille blonde vêtue d’une robe blanche qui regardait le paysage depuis la pointe d’un rocher…


	7. Les autres exilés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 1er novembre 2011

Chapitre 7

Les autres exilés

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Révoltée par les paroles de Constantin, Hitomi regagna le palais d’un pas rageur.  
Croisant un domestique, elle lui demanda sèchement où se trouvaient les appartements de Van.

L’homme lui indiqua le premier étage mais ne put ajouter un mot de plus, la jeune femme gravissait déjà furieusement les escaliers.

Arrivée sur le palier, elle traversa le couloir principal et, passant devant son propre appartement, remarqua au fond une porte gardée par deux sentinelles.  
Elle s'y précipita.

— C’est ici la chambre du Roi ? Demanda Hitomi.  
— Oui, Mademoiselle ! Répondit un des soldats. Mais…  
— Laissez-moi entrer ! Hurla-t-elle en les bousculant.  
— Mademoiselle… Attendez que l’on vous annonce ! Mademoiselle…

Craignant de la blesser et ainsi d’encourir les foudres du Roi, ils se résignèrent à la laisser passer. Ouvrant brusquement la porte, la jeune femme entra dans une antichambre et cria.

— Van, c’est vrai ce que l’on raconte sur toi et Merle ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Van apparut sur le seuil d’une porte, vêtu d’une veste largement ouverte, l’air visiblement ensommeillé. Il y avait fort à parier qu’il somnolait encore l’instant d’avant.

Les sentinelles s’excusèrent comme elles purent de l’intrusion brutale. Le Souverain leur fit signe de dégager avant de s’adresser à Hitomi.

— De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il, encore un peu énervé par la précédente dispute.  
— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Van détourna brutalement le regard et soupira avant de se reprendre.

— Merle, quitte les lieux, je préfère.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent étonnamment longues, la jeune femme-chat apparut derrière lui, honteuse.  
Elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce en courant, la tête basse, fuyant le regard glacial de celle qui était, jusque là, son amie.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la colère d’Hitomi explosa.

— Alors, c’est bien vrai ? Constata-t-elle, indignée.  
— Nous n’avons été totalement honnêtes... Concéda Van en secouant la tête.  
— Tu me dégoutes ! Quand je repense à ton grand discours sur l'attente...

Prise d’un violent élan de rage, Hitomi s’approcha de Van.

— Menteur ! Cria-t-elle en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

L'impact résonna dans la pièce. Van avait presque perdu l'équilibre sous la violence du geste.

S’en suivit un silence affreusement pesant. Hitomi avait du mal à se reprendre.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle avait envie de pleurer mais se contrôla pour rester digne.  
De son côté, Van avait encaissé le coup en gardant son sang-froid.

— Sache que maintenant que tu es revenue, Merle reste simplement avec moi pour dormir comme nous le faisons depuis plus de vingt ans. Là, nous venions de dîner et nous n’allions pas tarder à…  
— Arrête, ça suffit ! Coupa Hitomi, furieuse. Ne commence pas avec les justifications ! Merle, c’est un peu ta sœur et tu as une liaison avec elle ! C'est …de l’inceste ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle… enfin, c’est une fille-chat…

Agacé, le Souverain leva les yeux au plafond.

L’ambiance était explosive, il lui devenait difficile de se maîtriser.

— Les gens tenaient le même discours sur mon père, humain, et ma mère, descendante du Peuple du Dieu Dragon… Et de ce que je sais, nous sommes loin d’être les seuls dans ce cas…  
Quand à notre lien, je conçois que tu le prennes mal mais, entre Merle et moi, je ne vois pas de mots pour décrire ce qui nous rattache. Oui, c’est un peu une sœur sans l’être…

A l’écouter, il semblait presque nonchalant, Hitomi était déconcertée. Cette façon de penser dépassait complètement ses principes et sa conception de la morale…

— Je ne comprends pas ! Comment as tu pu en arriver là ? Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là…  
— Essaie de te calmer et écoutes-moi !

Face au ton sec et tranchant qu’il employa, la jeune femme ne répliqua pas. De son côté, Van s’assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

S'efforçant de ravaler sa rancœur, il respira profondément, cherchant les mots pour tenter d'expliquer ses actes.

— Hitomi, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je venais à peine d’avoir quinze ans. Soyons réaliste, j'étais un gamin chétif... Je ne faisais même pas mon âge.  
Mais les années ont passé, j’ai changé. J'ai grandi, je suis devenu un homme et, là, je me suis mis à ressentir un manque... physique qui m’a vite dépassé…

Comprenant l’allusion, Hitomi se crispa, embarrassée.

— Dans ma tête, poursuivit Van, il était clair que tu allais revenir, je ne voulais pas te trahir… Le temps passait, tu ne revenais toujours pas, tu ne me répondais pas...  
Merle a toujours été auprès de moi. Sa présence, son soutien m'ont permis d'avancer, d'assumer mes devoirs en tant que Souverain. Mais surtout, j'avais quelqu'un d'attentionné à qui me confier.  
Merle aussi avait grandi... Voir une jeune femme aussi proche de moi, débordante d'affection à mon égard... J'ai basculé sans pouvoir arrêter cet engrenage… Mais ça, c’est le passé !

Après une brève pause, il conclut :

— Hitomi, la seule chose que je peux te jurer, c’est que c'est terminé!

L’intéressée ne réagit pas. Trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Lui lançant un dernier regard, vide, elle s'éloigna en silence et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois seule, Van laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Les sept dernières années le rattrapaient.

OoO

Le lendemain, Fanelia était en ébullition, la rumeur de l’incident de la veille s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre au palais, puis dans le reste de la ville.  
Même si personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s’était passé, chacun y allait de son commentaire, faisant naître les rumeurs les plus folles…

Depuis son explication avec Van, Hitomi refusait obstinément de quitter sa chambre et de parler à qui que ce soit.  
Ceci ne manquait pas d’inquiéter Meinmet et Alexandre.

Le matin, les deux hommes avaient tenté un bon moment de convaincre la jeune femme de leur ouvrir la porte, en vain.  
Hitomi restait camper sur sa position et les avaient congédié poliment, mais sèchement, à travers la porte.

Faute de pouvoir en faire davantage, ils s’étaient décidés à prendre leur déjeuner, sous la surveillance de Yiris, debout, appuyée sur un mur un peu en retrait

Curieux par nature et perplexe face au comportement d’Hitomi, Meinmet restait contrarié et mangeait sans savourer mais pas sans parler !

— Et bien, les choses sont compliquées ici, je ne m’attendais pas à tout cela…  
— Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, tout cela m’est inconnu... Expliqua Alexandre, dubitatif. Néanmoins, j’espère que Hitomi va aller vite mieux.  
— Ah ça… J’espère aussi… Je crois que le voyage sur Gaea l’a mise dans une position délicate…  
— Délicate, pff… Soupira la générale de l’armée de Défense.

Intrigué par le propos, le vieux Prince se tourna vers Yiris l’interrogea.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que c’est difficile de se trouver loin de ses repères, vous ?

Faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, la générale lui fit face. Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Son expression avait un petit côté mélancolique.

— Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je l’envie !  
— Comment ça ? Demandèrent de concert Meinmet et Alexandre, stupéfaits.  
— En fait, moi aussi, je viens de la Lune des Illusions, de Grèce, plus précisément.

Un certain étonnement succéda à cette révélation. Après un bref silence, le vieux Prince reprit la conversation.

— Ah… surprenant… Et c’est de là que vous tenez votre drôle d’accent ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Sa façon de parler attirait toujours la curiosité, contrairement à son frère, qui, lui, avait perdu cette petite spécificité trahissant ses origines.

— Constantin et moi-même avons été entraînés ici alors que nous n’avions que sept et treize ans. Expliqua-t-elle. Cela s’est produit le jour de ma communion…  
— Une communion ? Les orthodoxes ne font pas cela, il me semble ? Souligna le vieil homme qui avait visité les pays d’Europe de l’est.  
— En effet ! Mais il existe des traditions locales approchantes. Ma grand-mère maternelle était à l’origine une yougoslave catholique. Et, en souvenir de cela, elle appréciait particulièrement la tradition de la messe suivie d’une fête que l’on célébrait l’année des treize ans des adolescents du village de la région des Météores où elle vivait depuis son mariage. Elle appelait cela la « communion ».  
Mes oncles, mes tantes et ma maman y sont passés, ainsi que quelques uns de mes cousins et cousines avant moi…  
Ce 10 août 1982 devait être un jour festif, c’est devenu celui du début du cauchemar…

Alors, Yiris se mit à serrer une petite croix orthodoxe en or qu’elle portait sur un ruban noir serré autour de son cou.

— Alors, cela fait presque vingt-cinq ans que vous vivez ici ? Interrogea Meinmet.  
— Oui, répondit Yiris, ça doit bien faire ça, je n’ai plus trop la notion du temps en fait… Je sais que je suis née le 4 août 1969. Je pense que je dois avoir dans les trente-cinq à quarante ans…  
— Et bien, nous sommes en 2007 sur la Lune des Illusions, au mois de juillet pour être plus précis, donc vous sur vos trente-huit ans…

A ces mots, la générale eut un petit soupir amusé.

— Trente-huit ans… Trente-huit ans… Je me sens vieille tout à coup ! C’est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me situe concrètement dans le temps…  
Ainsi, je réalise que, vraiment non, je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar et que je ne me réveillerai pas dans mon lit tranquillement chez moi en ayant oublié tout ça…  
— Et comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Demanda le vieil homme avec une certaine curiosité.  
— Ah ça… C’était donc le jour de ma communion, nous étions aux Météores, au nord de la Grèce. Avec mon frère, nous voulions suivre un match de foot, alors nous avons pris une radio et nous étions installés au bord d’une falaise pour bien capter car il y avait pas mal de parasites dans les ondes, bizarrement…  
Puis, brusquement, le ciel s’est obscurci. Le temps est devenu orageux. Un vent fort s’est levé. Et, alors, mon frère et moi avons cru voir la foudre, étonnamment verticale, tomber dans une rivière en contrebas. Une lumière étrange persistait dans l’eau à l’endroit de l’impact. Là, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui nous a pris.  
Constantin et moi sommes allés voir, accompagnés de notre petite sœur de deux ans tout juste. Malgré le terrain raide et accidenté, nous avancions à pas rapides, comme irrésistiblement attirés.  
Ma pauvre Nikaia avait du mal à suivre, elle trébuchait souvent mais, en transe, on se contentait de la relever et de continuer…

Progressivement, le visage de Yiris commençait à s’agiter de petits soubresauts nerveux. On la sentait au bord des larmes.  
Surpris par cette soudaine fragilité qu’elle affichait, Meinmet et Alexandre restèrent silencieux.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, la jeune femme poursuivit son récit.

— Enfin, nous avons atteint la rivière. Et, bien que de nombreuses minutes se soient écoulées, la lueur semblait encore plus forte et, surtout, elle était clairement rose. Je me souviens avoir dit à Nikaia de rester sur la rive tandis que, Constantin et moi, commencions à avancer dans l’eau, sans même enlever nos chaussures.  
Je me rappelle des pleurs de ma sœur. Elle serrait fort sa poupée de chiffon contre son cœur et nous disait qu’elle avait peur, qu’elle voulait que l’on retourne vers nos parents…  
Mais nous n’écoutions pas…  
Dans l’eau, nous avons vite repéré une grosse pierre rosée brillante. Celle-ci semblait comme nous appeler, j’ai voulu la soulever. Impossible. Constantin a voulu m’aider et là…

Cette fois, Yiris tremblait de tout son corps, son malaise était visible. Le regard dans le vague, elle arrivait encore à parler, malgré une voix clairement dépourvue de son assurance ordinaire.

— Un cercle de lumière nous a entouré… Immédiatement, nous sommes revenus à la réalité et avons compris notre erreur… Notre petite sœur hurlait. Nous la supplions de ne surtout pas s’approcher. Nous voulions fuir ce cercle mais nos pieds restaient collées au sol…  
C’est alors qu’une colonne de lumière est partie de la terre vers le ciel. Soudain, nous avons décollés du sol. Nous avons crié, supplié que ça s’arrête, nous nous agitions… Rien n’y faisait…  
Nikaia était de plus en plus paniquée. Ignorant nos mises en garde, elle voulait nous aider, elle commençait à rentrer dans l’eau. Une dernière fois, nous lui avons hurlé de ne pas le faire et, alors, nous avons été comme projetés vers le ciel…

Après ce passage difficile, la générale marqua une pause, le temps de se ressaisir en reprenant calmement son souffle.

— Nous avons atterri dans un lac. Et là, la situation a pris une tournure encore plus délirante ! C’est un homme-chat qui nous a repêchés ! Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés retrouver sur la berge, nous avons vu la Terre et la lune briller dans le ciel…  
Les gens ont été gentils avec nous. Ils nous ont accueilli dans leur village, offert un foyer. Cependant, c’était fini, nous n’étions plus chez nous et nous n’avions aucun moyen de faire rentrer.

Alors, Yiris se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour regarder son monde d’origine avec un sourire emprunt de nostalgie.

Désireux d’en savoir davantage, Meinmet osa une question que lui-même jugea mal venue aussitôt après l’avoir posée.

— Et comment êtes vous devenue générale ?

Comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, Yiris garda, quelques instants, le regard perdu vers le ciel.

Puis sentant qu’il valait mieux parler que laisser spéculer, elle soupira avant de s’expliquer.

— C’est long et compliqué… Disons que la vie quotidienne de l’exilée que j’étais ne fut pas tous les jours rose… J’ai dû apprendre à me battre et il s’est avéré que j’étais plutôt douée pour cela. J’ai conquis une tribu puis mes petits faits d’armes m’ont valu d’être nommée à ce poste par Sa Majesté.  
Il faut savoir que le Roi a décidé de créer une nouvelle armée pour mieux représenter le pays et que son patronage et celui de l’armée de Défense dont le chef n’avait pas de parents furent décidés par le Souverain en son âme et conscience.  
— Je comprends, fit Meinmet, mais, quand même, vous avez dû participer à de sacrées batailles pour finir dans cet…

Le vieil homme ne finit pas sa phrase, Alexandre venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude dans le flanc et son regard désapprobateur le convint d’arrêter la discussion là.

Se sentant lui même gêné, Meinmet murmura :

— Désolé…

Yiris parût étonnée de cette interruption brutale de la conversation mais avant tout soulagée. Elle revint directement à son état normal, ironique.

— Allez les hommes, finissez vos assiettes ! J’ai quelque chose à faire et je dois traîner mon fantôme. Seigneur Meinmet, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez venir, c’est du bricolage sur melefs.

Le mot « melefs » avait directement plut au vieil homme qui semblait enthousiaste à l’idée de se rendre dans un atelier.

— La mécanique, voilà qui me parle ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alexandre, lui, resta muet. Il était encore question de quelque chose d’inconnu pour lui.  
Il se leva pour suivre Meinmet, impatient d’aller voir les engins.

C’est alors que le regard de Yiris croisa le sien.

Il crut y voir un remerciement.

OoO

Sur le chemin qui les menait à l’atelier, Meinmet et Yiris commencèrent à sympathiser malgré l’extrême tension de leur précédent échange.

D’abord, ils discutèrent des technologies de Gaea en les comparant avec celle de la Terre, puis se découvrirent un amour commun des bicyclettes, des chansons de Boney M et des glaces à la pistache.

Et tout cela se déroulait sous le regard médusé d’Alexandre, qui n’en revenait pas de la direction surréaliste qu’avait pris la conversation.

L’arrivée à l’atelier le surprit encore plus. Ebahi, il détailla les impressionnantes machines qui ressemblaient à d’immenses armures assises sur des trônes.

Les arrivants furent accueillis par un gigantesque soldat à la barbe noire, un autre plus gringalet avec juste une moustache et un petit homme à lunettes ayant de multiples outils attachés un peu partout sur sa tenue de travail.

— Et bien, chef, vous voilà enfin ! Fit le soldat baraqué.  
— Ah ne m’en parle pas Haymlar. Depuis que je fais la sentinelle, j’ai du mal à gérer mon temps.  
— Hé hé, c’est une mission très spéciale qui vous incombe, chef ! Remarqua le militaire maigre avec un air facétieux.  
— Yrkas, n’en rajoute pas, je ne suis pas d’humeur patiente ! Répondit Yiris.

Sur ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers un melef noir avec des dessins rouges de défenses entrecroisées sur ce que l’on pouvait considérer comme étant ses bras.

Tapant du pied au sol avec un agacement visible, elle ronchonnait. N’osant pas l’énerver davantage, personne ne parla jusqu’à ce qu’elle rompit elle-même le silence.

— Amelk, ton diagnostic ?

Complètement vouté sous le poids de son équipement de mécanicien, le petit homme à lunettes s’avança vers la générale.

— Une panne dans le système de conduction du bras gauche. Le problème continue de m’’échapper… Les transmissions mécaniques sont bonnes, cela doit venir de l’approvisionnement en énergie.  
— Et concrètement, ce sera réparé quand ?  
— Hum, pas tout de suite, chef. J’ai juste reçu ce matin les plans du fabricant, il va me falloir étudier les circuits… Expliqua Amelk en se dirigeant vers une table recouverte de papiers.  
— Les melefs sont des saloperies ! Constata Yiris en le suivant. Ils coutent une fortune et ne sont même pas fiables. Encore heureux que je n’en ai pas besoin pour le moment !  
— Vous devriez changer le vôtre ! Rigola Haymlar.

En l’entendant, son camarade Yrkas lui écrasa le pied pour lui signifier qu’il allait provoquer une tempête. Et ce fut, le cas, Yiris s’emporta.

— Bougre d’andouille, ce modèle est le seul que j’arrive à utiliser. En plus, pour le payer, j’ai saigné deux ans de solde. De toute façon, je hais les melefs, c’est impossible à manier…  
— C’est parce que vous êtes trop petite pour les apprécier ! Observa Haymlar avec un grand sourire.

Le temps s’arrêta dans l’atelier, chacun attendait une réponse cinglante après cette remarque.

Cependant, le visage de Yiris se déforma juste de tics nerveux.

Face à cette situation, Meinmet ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, ce qui fit retomber directement la tension.

— Excusez-moi, dit le vieux Prince, je crois entendre mon frère, sauf que lui se plaignait que ce n’était pas fait pour les grands.  
— Hé hé, reprit Amlek, dénicher le guymelef qui vous convient est difficile ! Maintenant que la plupart de la production se fait en série, trouver son modèle relève du vrai parcours initiatique !

La conversation s’installa. Meinmet apprit que les trois hommes étaient des subordonnés de Yiris, Haymlar, son second et Yrkas, son aide de camp.

Quant à Amlek, il avait la charge de la supervision des engins de l’armée de Défense et raconta de nombreuses anecdotes sur la mésentente chronique entre sa générale et les melefs.

Tandis que la petite troupe devisait gaiement, Alexandre fit le tour de la pièce, observant attentivement les melefs, comme en transe, avant de revenir aux pieds de celui de Yiris.

Amlek bouscula sa chef. Elle voulut d’abord lui crier dessus, cependant la mimique et le petit signe de la tête qu’il fit l‘incitèrent à suivre son regard.

En effet, une scène inattendue était en train de se dérouler : Alexandre était dans cockpit de l’engin et semblait manipuler les branchements dans la zone en panne.

Soudain, au grand étonnement de tous, il parvint à faire démarrer le melef avant de lui faire lever le fameux bras gauche.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ? Interrogea Yiris, déstabilisée.

Le jeune homme sortit du cockpit avec un air perdu. A le voir, il semblait émerger d’un état second.

— Je… je ne sais pas…  
— On ne me l’a fait pas à moi, le fantôme ! Tu as démarré ce truc et tu l’as même réparé, alors que venant de la Lune des Illusions, tu ne peux savoir faire ça ! Qui es-tu à la fin ?

Alexandre se mit debout sur l’escalier permettant d’accéder à la machine et fixa Yiris. Brusquement, le décor autour d’elle changea. Il la vit dehors, de nuit, dans des ruines.  
Elle était en armure, le regardant de la même façon, à la fois perplexe et agressive.

Pris d’un violent mal de tête, il s’assit.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il, en colère contre lui-même, non je…

Yiris ne se démonta pas. Elle s’approcha et l’invectiva.

— Suis-moi et vite !

Devant la fureur de Yiris, Meinmet voulut s’interposer. La jeune femme le repoussa poliment, mais fermement.

— Ne vous en mêlez pas, c’est entre lui et moi !

Alexandre finit par se relever et emboita le pas à Yiris. Ils quittèrent l’atelier, laissant Meinmet, inquiet, avec les soldats, dubitatifs.

A pas pressés, la général traversa les bâtiments puis les jardins avant de s’enfoncer dans la forêt. Silencieux, le jeune homme la suivait, son crâne le faisait toujours beaucoup souffrir.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes de marche, elle s’arrêta.

C’était une petite clairière, il avait plusieurs monuments imposants. L’un d’entre eux faisait face à Alexandre, qui remarqua aussi, sur le côté, un melef blanc sur lequel des plantes avaient poussé.

— Est-ce que c’est ta tombe ? Lui demanda la générale d’un ton sec, tout en le transperçant du regard.  
— Ma tombe ? Bredouilla Alexandre, perturbé, en s’avançant vers la stèle.

Soudain, il fut pris de vertiges. Son crâne lui semblait comme pris dans un étau de plus en plus serré.  
Des images défilaient dans son esprit, floues et furtives.

Et brusquement, il ressentit comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine avant de perdre connaissance.


	8. Le besoin de comprendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 7 novembre 2011

Chapitre 8

Le besoin de comprendre

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Un râle de douleur, Alexandre reprenait doucement connaissance. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Meinmet et Hitomi soupirèrent de soulagement.  
Constatant cela, Van et Yiris, en retrait, quittèrent la pièce et commencèrent à discuter dans le couloir.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Demanda le Roi.  
— Honnêtement, je n’en sais rien. Ce type agit et réagit bizarrement. Là, il a réparé le melef. Ensuite, devant la tombe, il s’est évanoui. A chaque fois, on aurait dit qu’il agissait comme un somnambule.  
— Pourquoi l’as-tu emmené là-bas ?  
— Je devais le faire, j’en ai assez de cette comédie. Je voulais le confronter à ce qu’il semble être. Vous savez, pour moi, ça en devient intolérable. J’ai vu un mort me sourire, je ne peux pas supporter de le voir sorti de sa tombe et me parler comme si de rien était…  
— On en a parlé des centaines de fois, mais es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé ?  
— Non, je le maintiens sur mon honneur, et même ma vie ! Il y a dix ans, le cadavre de votre frère a ouvert les yeux et m’a sourit. Je sais, ça n’a aucun sens, c’est impossible, mais pourtant… Regardez cet homme aussi est un non sens et pourtant vous le voyez comme moi…  
— C’est un fait… Soupira Van. Je suis perdu moi aussi…  
— Que dois-je faire ?  
— Continue ta mission, ce qui vient de passer prouve que les choses avancent. Nous finirons bien par savoir…

Le Souverain s’en alla, laissant Yiris seule avec ses doutes. Un souvenir traversa l’esprit de la générale : elle se revoyait marcher dans les ruines de Fanelia, et soudain, sur un tas de gravas, un homme lui faisait face, Folken Fanel.  
Chaque détail de cette brève rencontre lui revint en mémoire, notamment la remarque sur le fait qu’un vrai soldat se devait au moins de porter une épée, ce que n’avait pas Yiris à l’époque.

L’intonation de la voix, le regard, en plus de l’aspect physique, Alexandre ressemblait tellement à Folken…

Impossible et malgré tout réel…

Meinmet arriva dans le couloir et fit face à la jeune femme, adossée au mur.

— Puis-je me permettre une question ?  
— Allez-y…  
— Que pensez-vous qu’il soit ?  
— Un mort-vivant peut-être.  
— Alors pourquoi n’avons-nous pas peur ? Interrogea le vieil homme avec un regard interrogatif.  
— Parce que celui à qui il ressemble inspirait confiance, c’était dans sa nature… Je n’ai vu qu’une fois l’homme en question vivant, pourtant, au premier contact, vous étiez conquis… Il avait une façon de vous parler, de vous regardez… Cela vous transperçait l’âme…  
— Alexandre me semble loin de tout ça…  
— Loin et tellement proche en même temps…  
— Qu’est-ce que vous a dit mon neveu à son sujet ?  
— De continuer comme nous avons commencé. De toute façon…  
— De toute façon ? Interrogea Meinmet

La jeune femme se redressa, et entra dans l’antichambre de façon à voir le lit.  
Alexandre parlait à Hitomi, lui expliquant une nouvelle fois son incompréhension face aux événements.

Yiris commença à tripoter nerveusement le fourreau de son épée.

— Quoiqu’il soit, cet homme a des réponses. Des réponses que j’attends depuis longtemps ! Tant que je ne les aurais pas, sa vie sera ma seule priorité, je veux comprendre.  
— Comprendre quoi ?  
— Pourquoi j’ai été envoyé ici pour y vivre l’enfer ! Répondit-elle, nerveuse.  
Meinmet baissa la tête, puis, il appela Hitomi, lui suggérant de laisser Alexandre se reposer. Celle-ci acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec le vieil homme.

Après leur départ, Yiris échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Alexandre, puis s’assit sur son lit de camp, sans un mot.

OoO

Hitomi et Meinmet marchèrent jusqu’au jardin. En passant près de l’atelier de réparation des melefs, le maigre Yrkas les remarqua et vint à leur rencontre.

— Excusez-moi, Seigneur Meinmet, vous savez ce qui s’est passé avec la chef ?  
— Et bien, Alexandre s’est évanoui.  
— Elle n’a rien fait au moins ? Cette histoire l’a mise à cran, on craint qu’elle ne laisse emporter.  
— Non, elle n’a rien fait. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiet ?  
— Ce genre de choses, ça la travaille. La chef a toujours été en quête de comprendre et ce type pose beaucoup plus de questions qu’il n’en résout.  
— Comment cala ? Demanda le vieil homme.  
— Vous savez, je ne sais pas grand chose sur la chef. Le général Hylden saurait plus vous en dire, il la connaît bien. D’ailleurs, il m’a demandé de lui donner des nouvelles rapidement. Cependant, je peux vous affirmer que le coup du mort ressuscité, c’est exactement ce qui pourrait la pousser dans ses extrêmes…

Sur ce, le soldat pris congé, laissant le vieil homme et la jeune fille perplexes.

— Les choses sont loin d’être claires et limpides ici… Constata Meinmet.  
— Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point ! Soupira Hitomi.  
— En tout cas, Demoiselle, je crois que je te dois des excuses.  
— Des excuses ?  
— Oui, j’ai papoté depuis mon arrivée, et on m’a laissé à penser que tu ne voulais pas revenir car tu as vécu de durs moments ici.  
— Je peux vous l'avouer, je ne voulais pas revenir sur Gaea... Mais, Meinmet, ne vous en voulez surtout pas ! Je réalise seulement maintenant que fuir son passé n'était pas la solution. Je me devais de revenir...  
Cependant, les choses ne sont pas simples... je me sens perdue...

Hitomi avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un regard triste.

— Alors, il faut prendre du recul et faire une bonne vieille liste des pours et contres, cela aide à prendre une décision ! Répondit Meinmet avec un sourire.  
Enfin, tu m’excuseras, Mademoiselle Hitomi, mais là, j’ai quelqu’un avec qui je dois discuter.

Cette fois, Hitomi était toute seule avec ses pensées. Elle songeait à sa famille, qui devait encore s’inquiéter, à Yukari et Amano, dont elle avait peur d’avoir gâcher le mariage avec sa disparition…

Puis, elle se remit à réfléchir à sa relation avec Van, enfin, s’il existait une relation…

OoO

La curiosité de Meinmet avait toujours été son plus grand défaut. Yiris l’avait intrigué et il voulait comprendre son histoire.  
Comment une jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions s’était muée en soldat sur Gaea ? Quel était cet enfer auquel elle faisait référence ?  
Rencontrer ce fameux Hylden, dont elle semblait proche, davantage que de son propre frère, lui semblait une bonne piste.

Dans un autre secteur du palais, marqué de griffes, symbole de cette partie de l’armée, l’ambiance était à l’équitation. De nombreux soldats s’entraient à maitriser leur monture.

Demandant son chemin, Meinmet finit par atterrir dans un petit bureau. Derrière une table débordante de feuilles, se tenait un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs.

— Bonjour, est-ce bien à Hylden que j’ai l’honneur de faire face ?  
— Exact ! Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en levant la tête de ces dossiers. Et vous, vous êtes le Seigneur Meinmet ! Très honoré de vous rencontrer Votre Altesse.

Le général voulut se lever, mais Meinmet lui fit un signe montrant que ce n’était pas nécessaire. Hylden de son côté, invita le vieil homme à s’asseoir.

— Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite, Monseigneur ?  
— Yiris.  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Je le concède, j’aime tout savoir. Cependant, dans le cas présent, j’aimerai sincèrement comprendre comment elle en est arrivée là. Le halo de mystère qui l’entoure m’intrigue vivement.  
— Yiris, c’est Yiris. Elle est indéfinissable…  
— Peut-être… Mais j’aimerais savoir ce qui lui vaut son apparence. Quand elle parle de ses premières années sur Gaea, elle en tremble.

En entendant ces mots, Hylden arrêta son travail et s’appuya sur le fond de son fauteuil, comprenant qu’il allait devoir avoir une conversation.  
Il ne pouvait refuser de parler à un membre de la famille royale.

— Je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela vous avancera de le savoir… Yiris vit avec un fantôme. Ce démon du passé, elle voit partout puisqu’il s’incarne dans son corps mutilé.  
— Expliquez-moi…  
— Je ne connais pas les détails. Elle refuse d’en parler, je ne pense pas que Maître Van en sache davantage. Ce que Yiris a vécu, elle n’a pas besoin d’en parler, cela ne la soulagera pas.  
Elle a appris à vivre avec, à défaut de l’accepter car rien ne n’effacera les cicatrices.  
— Que savez-vous au juste ?  
— En fait, on sait que son parcours a commencé par la destruction du village où elle et son frère s’étaient réfugiés. Après, il y a un gros flou, même Constantin nie l’existence de cette période. Yiris est réapparue à Irini il y a une quinzaine d’années et a défait le maître installé lors d’un duel d’une violence inouïe, devenant ainsi le chef de cette tribu. Sa force inhumaine, mystérieusement acquise, fait que personne ne conteste son autorité.  
— Il apparait que vous la connaissez quand même bien.

Un petit sourire traversa le visage du général. Il se rappelait, amusé, « le bon vieux temps ».

— Je l’ai rencontré lors la fin de la guerre. Les chefs avaient été appelés à revenir à la capitale. Maître Van souhaitait offrir des funérailles royales à son frère. Il avait un problème particulier à résoudre, il souhaitait inhumer son frère en tant qu’être humain et non comme le monstre créé par Zaibach. Pour cela, il voulait que l’on démonte le bras mécanique de ce dernier avant de le mettre en bière.  
A cette époque, il n’y avait personne à Fanelia qui sache enlever cela sans endommager gravement le corps. Aussi, comme j’étais médecin, le Roi m’a demandé de regarder comment était l’attache était faite avec l’espoir que je comprenne comment procéder proprement.  
Pour m’aider, il y avait Yiris, il s’avérait que pendant des années, elle avait été fossoyeur, et avait dû parfois gérer les préparatifs des inhumations. Ensemble, nous avons examiné la prothèse, et en mettant nos connaissances en commun, nous l’avons détachée sans faire trop de dégâts. Sa Majesté a exigé que la prothèse soit broyée et que nous nous occupions des derniers rites, et c’est alors…  
— C’est alors ?  
— Yiris allait retirer le bout de métal planté dans le torse du corps quand elle a crié, je me souviens, elle a reculé de plusieurs pas, pour finir assise, par terre, le bout de métal à la main.  
Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s’était produit, elle m’a dit avoir été certaine que le Prince s’était réveillé et lui avait sourit.  
Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle m’a raconté l’avoir rencontré une fois, dans les ruines de la cité, quand il est venu s’y refugier, sa tribu était d’astreinte pour garder les lieux. Elle avait donc échangé quelques mots avec lui.  
Ce dernier s’était notamment étonné qu’elle n’ait pas d’épée et Yiris avait répondu que l’épée était faite pour tuer même sans le vouloir alors que le bâton ne tuait que si on insistait.  
Folken lui avait répondu qu’elle pouvait peut-être trouvé une autre utilité à une épée et lui promis de lui donner la sienne quand il n’en aurait plus besoin.  
Ainsi, racontant cette rencontre, elle demanda à Sa Majesté de récupérer l’épée brisée et son éclat, ce qu’il accepta.  
Depuis, Yiris s’est mise dans la tête que cette épée était en fait une réponse à toutes ses questions.

Alors forcément, avec l’arrivée de cet Alexandre, c’est son monde qui se retourne.

— Et que la voyez-vous faire ?  
— Ce que Yiris veut, elle l’obtient. Elle n’a peur de rien ni de personne. En vivant quelque temps ici, vous entendrez sans doute pas mal de choses à son sujet, notamment qu’elle est la propriétaire d’un bordel, qu’elle est aussi droguée que son frère est alcoolique…  
— Son frère n’a pas d’ailleurs l’air des plus plaisants…  
— Vous le dites, Constantin est odieux. Je ne compte plus les fois où j’ai aidé Yiris à aller le ramasser dans un caniveau après une bagarre d’ivrognes.  
Sa sœur a beau veiller sur lui, il prend un malin plaisir à la mettre dans l’embarras mais elle lui passe tout… C’est son point faible.  
— Et vous savez pourquoi ?  
— Là encore, les détails, je les ignore, mais Constantin parle de sa sœur comme un monstre… Sur ce point, il pourrait très bien s’entendre avec mon épouse… Soupira le jeune général.  
— Votre femme ?  
— Ah ça, je vais être honnête, ma femme déteste Yiris. Contrairement à elle, c’est une femme tout ce qu’il y a de plus bridée dans sa condition, de là à dire qu’elle est jalouse… S’amusa Hylden. Kyria passe son temps à médire sur Yiris, pour elle, c’est le diable…  
— Les épouses sont toujours jalouses… Surtout si on les délaisse pour aller parler à une autre femme sur un toit…

Fataliste face à cette remarque qu’il entendait pour la énième fois, le général se contenta d’hausser les épaules détournant le regard.  
Quelqu’un de plus le trouvant immoral, cela ne changerait rien.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand le vieil homme se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Parfois, la vie est injuste… Il faut faire avec !

Meinmet s’était exprimé avec un petit sourire compatissant. Au terme de cette conversation fort instructive, il s’en alla, laissant le militaire vaquer à ses tâches.

Le vieux Prince se promena sur la grande esplanade du palais, réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre.  
Son intuition concernant le fait que Yiris avait déjà une piste concernant Alexandre se renforçait.

De plus, le cas de Yiris le touchait. Sa détresse d’exilée résonnait en lui. Se retrouver dans un monde inconnu et devoir s’adapter, il avait connu cela il y a longtemps.

OoO

En rentrant à ses appartements, Hitomi fut surprise de trouver Merle qui l’attendait devant la porte.  
Depuis les révélations de Constantin, les deux jeunes femmes ne s’étaient plus croisées.

— Je crois que l’on a des choses à se dire. Fit timidement la jeune fille-chat

En la voyant, Hitomi sentit la rancœur reprendre le dessus.

Cependant, se maitrisant, elle lui répondit sans un regard.

— Oui, suis-moi…

Passant devant elle, Hitomi ouvrit la porte et d'un signe de tête, l’incita à entrer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table ronde de l'antichambre et tirant une des chaises vers elle, avant de s’adresser, d’une voix évasive et monocorde, à sa visiteuse :

— Assieds-toi…

Confuse, Merle s'approcha et vint s'asseoir face à Hitomi. Celle-ci ne dégageait aucune agressivité, son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur Fanelia.

Un étrange silence régnait dans la pièce.

Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune femme-chat commença à parler :

— Si tu ne veux plus me ré-adresser la parole, je comprendrais. Sois certaine d'une chose, je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal en aucune façon.

Attentive à chacune des réactions d’Hitomi, qui restait silencieuse, Merle s'efforça de continuer ses explications.

— Maître Van et moi même ne savions pas comment aborder cela avec toi… Même si nous étions conscients qu’il fallait te l’avouer avant que tu le saches par quelqu’un d’autre… Comme ce fut le cas…

Soudain, le visage d'Hitomi s'anima d'une petite grimace, la révélation de Constantin lui revenant en mémoire.

S’en apercevant, Merle en eut un vif frisson mais poursuivit, pesant vraiment ses mots.

— Hitomi, depuis ton départ, Maître Van a dignement assumé ses responsabilités de Roi sans vaciller. Mais derrière la façade publique digne, il était rongé par la tristesse. Le voir sombrer petit à petit dans la mélancolie m'était insoutenable.  
Il ne se livrait pas totalement à moi... Je ne pouvais que rester auprès de lui, espérant qu'il se confie pour atténuer sa peine.  
Avec le temps, Maître Van a beaucoup changé, ce n’était plus un adolescent chétif mais un homme...  
Moi aussi, j’avais grandi.  
Nous avons toujours dormi ensemble depuis l'enfance, mais avec le temps, les choses ont évolué différemment... Maître Van recherchait une autre forme de réconfort, qui je pense, allait bien au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer réclamer à l'époque où tu es partie…  
Peu à peu, ce manque a commencé à prendre le pas sur lui, cependant je voyais bien qu'il se retenait.  
Un jour, tout a basculé... Je ne pouvais pas le rejeter... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça...  
Finalement, j'ai accepté cette situation en me persuadant que de cette façon, je lui apporterais un certain soulagement qui lui permettrait de surmonter sa tristesse.

Hitomi restait figée, presque éteinte. Elle affichait un regard inexpressif et restait plongée dans son mutisme

Merle sentit sa poitrine se comprimer petit à petit.

— Hitomi... Je t'en prie... Ne lui en veux pas !

La jeune femme-chat éclata en sanglots. Totalement désemparée, elle se précipita auprès d’Hitomi, et s'accroupit contre ses genoux.

A son grand désespoir, son interlocutrice ne réagissait pas.

— Si pour que tu puisses un jour refaire confiance à Maître Van, j’accepte de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir ! Mais je t’en supplie, si moi, tu peux me haïr, je t’implore de pardonner Maître Van !  
Il n’y a pas un jour où il n’a pas pensé à toi ! Celle qu’il aime, c’est toi ! Moi, je n'étais qu'une sorte de réconfort...

S'en suivirent de longues minutes de pleurs. Sur le point de se résigner à partir, Merle fut surprise de sentir Hitomi poser délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux.

Relevant brutalement la tête, elle vit que celle-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux avec une extrême douceur.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous pardonner, c'est à moi de vous demander pardon...

Stupéfaite, Merle écarquilla les yeux tandis que Hitomi posait son autre main sur son bras.

— Merle... Comme tu as du souffrir... Déchirée entre tes sentiments, ta loyauté… C’est pareil pour Van… Avoua doucement Hitomi en commençant à pleurer. Par ma faute... Pourras-tu un jour me le pardonner ? Pourrez-vous me pardonner tous les deux ?

Emue, la jeune femme-chat lui sauta dans les bras. Elles restèrent vont rester un moment à sangloter tout en souriant.

Puis, relevant la tête, Merle demanda, remplie d’espoir :

— Hitomi, tu vas rester ici avec nous ?

Cette dernière la regarda en esquissant un timide sourire. Alors, la jeune femme-chat l'enlaça en lui murmurant « Merci ».

Puis, lentement, Hitomi se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en en essuyant ses larmes. Merle la suivit.

Dans la cour du palais, elles virent Van en train de converser avec Hylden. Comme s’il se sentait observé, le Roi tourna la tête vers elles et les aperçut ensemble.

Regardant le Souverain, la jeune femme-chat s’adressa à son amie :

— C’est toi la femme qu’il veut et qu’il désire... Je crois qu’il n’y pas une nuit où il n’a pas rêvé que ce soit toi qui soit blottie auprès de lui…

Hitomi sourit légèrement. Quelques minutes, elle resta à observer Van avant de quitter le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Puis, elle raccompagna Merle à la porte de son appartement en la remerciant.

Encore sous le coup de l’émotion, la jeune femme-chat l’enserra d’une sincère accolade avant de s’en aller.

OoO

La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait. Dans l’appartement d’Alexandre, Yiris était en train de ronfler tout ce qu’elle pouvait.

Soudain, un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

— Chef, excusez-moi de vous déranger, il y a un souci avec Constantin. Expliqua Haymlar à travers la porte.  
J’en ai discuté avec Hylden, et il m’a dit que sur ce coup là, vous devez descendre. Votre frère a foutu la pagaille au bordel.

Encore à moitié endormie, Yiris se leva en ronchonnant.

— Je m’habille et je descends.  
— OK, chef, Hylden vous attend en bas, moi, je vais surveiller ici, partez tranquille.

Furieuse, Yiris se vêtit à la hâte, sous le regard intrigué d’Alexandre qui avait émergé et s’en alla, le laissant aux bons soins d’Haymlar.

Rapidement, la jeune femme arriva à la porte sud du palais où l’attendait Hylden.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, mais quand Haymlar m’a donné le message de sa sœur, j’ai jugé que, là, il fallait que tu interviennes.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ?  
— D’après ce que j’ai compris, encore sous l’emprise de l’alcool, et sûrement d’autre chose, il a frappé plusieurs filles, et là, il menacerait d’en égorger une.  
— Non seulement, il baise à l’œil mais, en plus, il se permet de foutre la pagaille… Pourquoi… Soupira rageusement Yiris.

Les deux généraux firent route vers le quartier graveleux.  
Yiris avait du mal à dissimuler son inquiétude. Elle savait son frère capable d’accès de violence incontrôlables, il avait d’ailleurs tué de sang-froid un compagnon de beuverie quelques années auparavant et ses bagarres, fréquentes, étaient spectaculaires.

Si Van n’avait pas plus ou moins fermé les yeux sur ses agissements, conscient de ses qualités exceptionnelles de garde du corps, Constantin croupirait depuis longtemps en prison…  
Etant donné la gravité de l’incident, Yiris se demandait si cette fois, il n’allait pas effectivement finir au cachot…


	9. Un visiteur indésirable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 15 novembre 2011

Chapitre 9

Un visiteur indésirable

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Si Fanelia était une cité neuve, reconstruite de façon bien pensée, elle comptait, comme toute métropole, son quartier louche.

Situé au sud de la ville, dans une zone qui ne voyait presque jamais le soleil du fait des falaises, il s’agissait un endroit sombre, ponctué d’établissements où l’on entendait des cris d’ivrognes mêlés aux rires des filles de joie.

Hylden et Yiris avançaient d’un pas assuré et pressé, vêtus en civil, d’un simple pantalon beige et d’une chemise blanche avec veste marron, épée au côté pour lui, et de ses habituels pantalon et débardeur rouge et noir à ceinture colorée maintenant son bâton dans le dos pour elle.

En ces lieux, on les connaissait bien, aussi pour éviter tous ennuis, les passants détournaient le regard.  
Ils arrivèrent devant un petit escalier de trois marches massives dominé par une lourde porte en bois. La jeune femme y frappa plusieurs coups fermes.

— C’est Yiris ! Je suis avec Hylden !

La porte s’ouvrit et une fille à peine vêtue d’une robe transparente, les cheveux blonds en pagaille apparut, complètement paniquée.

— Oh la la, chef, je suis trop contente de vous voir ! Mila m’a demandé de garder l’entrée. Elle essaie de raisonner votre frère…  
Il tient un couteau sur la gorge d’Anna et a dit qu’il allait la saigner si vous ne veniez pas. Je vous en prie, arrêtez-le…  
— Calme-toi, Sacha ! Fit Yiris. Dis-moi où il se trouve.  
— Dans la salle de réception avant le jardin.

Hâtive, la jeune femme traversa les couloirs dont les espaces étaient limités par des rideaux de tulle rougeoyants. Hylden la suivait.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils se trouvèrent derrière un groupe de jeunes femmes qui se serraient les unes contre les autres, tremblantes de peur.

Face à elles, vautré dans des coussins, torse nu, tenant allongée sur lui une petite rousse paniquée qu’il maintenait en joue d’un couteau, Constantin s’amusait de son effet.

La tenancière, une grande brune âgée d’une cinquantaine d’années, aux formes rebondies mises en valeur par une robe rouge au corsage ajusté, lui parlait, tentant en vain de le calmer.  
Elle gardait une certaine assurance malgré la tension ambiante. Il fallait dire que c’était la sœur d’Haymlar, ils se ressemblaient tant physiquement que de caractère.

Ecœurée par ce spectacle pathétique, Yiris écarta l’attroupement pour se frayer un chemin face à son frère.

— Constantin, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ?  
— Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas ma sœur préférée ? Plaisanta le jeune homme éméché. Et en plus, elle est venue avec son amant.

Hylden, resté en arrière, faisait des efforts pour ne pas aller mettre son poing dans la figure de l’arrogant, qui riait de voir que sa pique avait atteint sa cible.

— Plus sérieusement, j’ai failli attendre !  
— Attendre quoi ? Demanda Yiris, furieuse.  
— Et bien, tu me délaisses ma chère sœur, et tes petites employées, aussi mignonnes et imaginatives au lit soit-elles, ne remplacent pas ta présence…  
— Tu veux quoi au juste ?  
— Te permettre de savourer un petit moment de détente. Regarde, tu es libérée de ton travail, tu devrais boire un petit verre avec moi, et pourquoi pas, adopter une tenue plus détendue à l’image de ces demoiselles.  
Par contre, le toubib, dit-il en s’adressant à Hylden, il dégage ! L’inceste, c’est déjà mal, avec une partie à trois en bonus, ça serait vraiment de mauvais goût.  
— Tu es pire que saoul ! S’affligea Yiris. Tu as pris quoi pour sortir un délire pareil ?  
— La solitude rend fou, que veux-tu… Répondit Constantin en faisant danser son couteau sur le cou de son otage.

Sentant la situation plus que délicate, Yiris comprit que la manière forte ne marcherait pas et qu’il allait falloir rentrer dans le jeu psychopathe de son frère.

Elle fit un signe de tête indiquant à Hylden de quitter la pièce avec les filles. Il s’exécuta, seule la tenancière resta juste derrière le rideau pour observer ce qui se passait.

— Je crains pour la petite… Dit-elle, tremblante, à Hylden.  
— Mila, faites confiance à Yiris, elle va le calmer.  
— Vous croyez ce que vous dites ou se sont des paroles censées juste me rassurer ?

Un soupir fut sa réponse.

A présent seule face à son frère, Yiris commença par défaire ses cheveux, les laissant intentionnellement retomber le long de son visage.  
D’un geste lent et étudié, elle dégagea son bâton de sa ceinture avant de le poser à terre. Puis, elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança sur les coussins au niveau de son frère.

— N’est-ce pas toi qui viens de dire qu’à trois, ce n’est pas correct ? Alors, laisse partir la petite… Lui susurra-t-elle à l’oreille de sa voix chaude étrangement caressante.  
— Je ne sais pas, ma chère sœur. Je sais aussi que tu désapprouves l’inceste, donc je crois que tu me tends un piège…  
— Ah bon, tu ne me fais plus confiance…

Le regard de Yiris avait quelque chose de sensuel, sa gestuelle la rendait attirante.  
Hylden la regardait faire, il ne savait pas si c’était du dégoût ou de la jalousie qu’il éprouvait à la voir agir ainsi avec Constantin.

Avec assurance, la générale embrassa son frère dans le cou tout en baladant sa main sur son torse. Parcouru de délicieux petits frissons, Constantin semblait apprécier.

Soudain, le regard de Yiris croisa celui de l’otage, elle lui un petit signe de la tête.

Profitant du relâchement de l’attention de son frère, Yiris lui bloqua la main tenant le couteau, et redressa le bras d’un coup sec, lui faisant lâcher son arme, permettant à l’otage se libérer.

— Salope, tu m’as piégé ! Cria Constantin, enragé.

Une bagarre commença. Yiris et Constantin réglèrent leurs comptes à coups de poings. L’altercation était violente et rythmée.  
Les meubles étaient déjà tous à terre, les victuailles aussi. En quelques coups échangés, la sœur avait la lèvre en sang tandis que son frère affichait un œil tuméfié.

Après une brève pause où ils se jaugèrent du regard, la bagarre repris de plus belle. Constantin insultait sa sœur autant que possible, celle-ci ne répondait que par des coups.

Hylden voulait intervenir, mais cela ne lui semblait pas des plus évidents.  
Les deux adversaires étaient d’une force supérieure à la sienne.  
Et surtout, ils bougeaient trop rapidement pour lui permettre de donner un coup d’épée bien senti dans la jambe ou le bras de Constantin afin de le calmer sans risquer de blesser Yiris au passage.

Finalement, ce fut Mila qui lui apporta la solution en lui tendant une arme improvisée.

— Dans le pire des cas, si te tu trompes, tu ne feras pas trop mal à la chef… Suggéra la maquerelle.

Profitant d’une pause dans l’affrontement, Hylden s’avança derrière Constantin. Celui-ci, trop concentré sur sa sœur, ne vit pas venir le vase que le général lui brisa sur le crâne.  
Enfin, c’était terminé et les prostituées soupirèrent de soulagement.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, Yiris regardait avec peine son frère lamentablement étalé sur le sol. La tenancière s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Tu es la meilleure, tu le sais ! Merci !  
— Je ne fais que tenter de rattraper mes erreurs… Fit Yiris avec un pauvre sourire. Mila, je te promets que cette fois, tu n’as plus à lui ouvrir, il a dépassé les bornes.  
— Tu n’es pas responsable de son attitude. D’habitude, il se contente d’être le plus salace et le plus radin des clients. C’est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi. La plupart du temps, il s’effondre saoul et vous venez le récupérer dans le calme.

Pendant qu’elles discutaient, Hylden attachait les bras de Constantin avec une corde, se méfiant trop du réveil de ce dernier.

— Il ne va pas émerger de sitôt ! Fit Mila. Venez donc boire un réconfortant tous les deux !

Les deux jeunes généraux suivirent la dame vers une petite pièce attenante où les filles de joies préparaient un petit buffet pour remercier leurs sauveurs.

Après un repos mérité, Yiris et Hylden ramassèrent Constantin et le trainèrent dans les rues jusqu’au palais.

Une fois le jeune homme couché, ils s’assirent sur un banc dehors.

— Je crois qu’il va falloir parler de tout cela à Sa Majesté. Ton frère devient incontrôlable…  
— Je sais, mais…  
— Mais quoi ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de le protéger ! Qui sait, un bon séjour au cachot lui remettra les idées en place !  
— J’en suis consciente, cependant je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
— Enfin, pourquoi ?

Yiris se cala les coudes sur les genoux.

— Parce que s’il en est là, c’est entièrement de ma faute.

Hylden voulait poursuivre la conversation et tenter de convaincre Yiris, il n’en eut pas le temps.

— Alors on fricote ensemble ? Déclara une voix rageuse.

Face à eux, apparut une femme brune en peignoir bleu nuit et chaussons assortis, quelques luxueux bracelets aux poignets malgré l’heure tardive.

— Kyria, rentre à la maison s’il te plaît.  
— Et si je n’en ai pas envie ? Et si je faisais un bon scandale en pleine nuit ?  
— Tu n’as pas besoin de faire de scandale ! Répondit Hylden en tentant de garder son calme.  
— Non, tu as raison, on frappe à la porte, et hop, mon mari disparaît. Et voilà que je le retrouve une odeur de bordel chevillé au corps avec sa pute bien sûr !

Se sentant évidemment visée, Yiris redressa la tête pour affronter la jolie dame du regard, puis se leva.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je m’en vais !

Et elle disparut, laissant Hylden subir les interminables reproches de son épouse.

OoO

Avant de retourner auprès d’Alexandre, Yiris fit un petit détour par son ancien appartement. Constantin dormait comme une buche sur ce qui était son lit à elle auparavant.  
Ses ronflements auraient sans doute réveillé un mort…  
Vérifiant, une dernière fois que l’intéressé ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de sa présence et que les environs étaient calmes, elle souleva discrètement une latte du parquet.

Avec moult précautions, elle retira un petit sac de toile de jute. Son contenu, tout ce qu’il fallait pour s’injecter de la drogue, « s’offrir un fix » comme on disait sur sa Terre natale.

A l’insu de ses parents, Yiris avait commencé la drogue tôt, d’abord la fumette avec son ami Jamie le disquaire, puis l’héroïne…

Tranquillement, elle se prépara un mélange, plus de parents pour surveiller, plus besoin de chercher à piquer dans un recoin caché…  
Un bref instant, elle se laissa planer puis revint à la réalité aussi vite.

Heureusement, elle savait dissimulée ce vice, Hylden semblait se douter de quelque chose, cependant, il ne l’avait pas encore confondue…

Le seul qui savait la vérité, c’était Constantin.

Lors des rares moments qu’ils partageaient ensemble, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que se détruire en s’injectant ces saloperies dans les veines.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, la grande sœur alla voir une dernière fois son petit frère. Ses bras étaient couverts de traces, il devait avoir sa propre réserve désormais vu que Yiris avait constaté que le niveau de la sienne n’avait pas bougé…

Alcoolique, drogué, la trentaine, Constantin n’irait de toute façon pas loin…

Et Yiris se savait coupable de ne pas avoir su le protéger, allant même jusqu’à faire le contraire en partageant ses addictions…

OoO

La réunion qui prenait place en ce jour dans la salle du Conseil se perdait en palabres sans fin. Les échanges vigoureux faisaient parfois trembler les murs.  
Mayek et Yiris s’opposaient souvent violemment.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, un peu partout sur Gaea, un phénomène étrange posait problème : celui des vols d’energist. La fréquence et l’importance des attaques ne pouvaient plus être le fait du hasard.  
Des convois entiers avaient été interceptés et, à chaque fois, aucun témoin n’avait été laissé.

Jusqu’à présent, les mines, placées sous très haute surveillance, n’avaient fait l’objet d’aucune attaque. Néanmoins, le transit de la précieuse ressource posait problème à tous les états.  
A Fanelia plus particulièrement, la situation devenait intenable. La nature boisée et vallonnée du pays facilitait les guets-apens.

Trois convois commerciaux, apportant de l’energist à Asturia pour la fabrication de melefs, avaient été interceptés sur peu de temps malgré d’importantes escortes, une catastrophe.

Le plus gros convoi de l’année, en provenance d’Arzas, devait partir d’ici quelques semaines, aussi des mesures radicales devaient être envisagées.

— Votre Majesté, dit Mayek fermement, je crois que nous n’avons plus le choix. Il faut enrôler des soldats et assurer l’escorte des convois par au moins deux cents hommes à chaque fois. Nous avons perdu beaucoup trop d’energist en peu de temps. De plus, ceux qui nous pillent doivent maintenant disposer d’une force conséquente, s’ils nous attaquent, nos effectifs actuels ne suffiront certainement pas.  
— On ne va pas non plus envoyer des enfants ! Pesta Yiris. Votre Majesté, les soldats enrôlés ne sont jamais très efficaces. Et quand on voit la rapidité et la violence des assauts, je crois que le nombre n’arrêtera pas nos ennemis.  
Ce qu’il faut, ce sont des hommes plus aguerris. Aussi, je pense que former des troupes d’assaut qui encadreraient discrètement les convois seraient un plus !  
— Toujours en train de vendre ton concept d’armée de l’ombre, Yiris ! Tes bouffons sont tout juste bons à voler une pomme quand le marchand a le dos tourné.  
— Ta mauvaise foi et tes méthodes de bourrin te caractérisent bien Mayek. Tu sais pertinemment que les troupes que j’ai formé à Irini ont un grand potentiel, ils savent restés discrets et bondir.  
— Bondir sur quoi, un lapin ?

Mayek et Yiris semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge, les deux autres généraux n’osaient pas intervenir.

Ce fut finalement Van qui trancha le débat.

— J’ai reçu un message d’Asturia. D’ici quelques temps, une conférence sur la question sera organisée à Palas avec des représentants de tous les états, même Basram devrait participer. Nous verrons quoi décider à ce moment-là. En attendant, Ruhm devrait bientôt revenir de son pèlerinage des montagnes perdues. Quand il aura regagné Arzas, il nous enverra une missive pour nous annoncer le prochain départ du convoi annuel de la grande mine. Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir à vos propositions concernant l’encadrement à y apporter…

OoO

Les jours s’écoulaient tranquillement à Fanelia. Après plusieurs jours alité du fait de ses maux de têtes, Alexandre passait à nouveau ses journées avec Hitomi et Meinmet qui s’était créé un petit atelier pour tenter de reconstruire des inventions qui lui avaient plu sur la Lune des Illusions, notamment une bicyclette.

Bien malgré elle, Yiris se trouva désignée cobaye officiel et finit plusieurs fois aplatie au milieu d’un tas de ferrailles déglinguées sous l’hilarité générale.

En effet, s’estimant trop vieux, Meinmet ne voulait pas de tester ses engins. Il jugeait Alexandre bien trop grand, et refusait de fâcher son neveu en risquant de blesser Hitomi.

La conclusion s’imposa d’elle-même : Yiris était la seule personne sachant faire du vélo qu’il avait sous la main, car évidemment, Constantin ne se montrait que très rarement, ne semblant pas apprécier ce genre de choses qui lui rappelaient son passé.

Au bout de quelques jours, Merle, qui plébiscitait l’idée, s’était jointe à l’équipe.  
Hitomi l’avait accueillie chaleureusement, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Enthousiaste, la fille-chat s’occupait parfois des tests, mais ne comprenant pas vraiment comment tenir en équilibre, elle ne parcourait que rarement plus d‘un ou deux mètres avant de s’étaler lamentablement…

Rapidement, les petites expériences connurent une certaine popularité.

Il n’était pas rare que le test d’un nouveau prototype par une Yiris dépitée de sacrifier sa dignité tout en ne cachant pas son plaisir de s’amuser comme une enfant, rassemble une bonne partie du personnel du palais.

Ces activités occupaient la plupart du temps des invités. Parfois, Van les conviait pour le dîner.  
Et ils discutaient, Meinmet monopolisant la conversation, Alexandre n’osant rien dire, restant à fixer son assiette.

La saison chaude arrivait à son apogée et les moissons se préparaient. Une grande fête conclurait cette période de travail.  
Hitomi assistait avec ravissement aux préparatifs. Les maisons s’ornaient de guirlandes colorées agrémentées d’épis de blés, et les cuisiniers s’affairent à préparer les pains les plus originaux et délicieux.

Comme à son habitude, Meinmet passait des heures à raconter ses souvenirs, ce qui lui valait souvent des petites piques de la part de Merle qui le trouvait incroyablement égocentrique.

Le vieil homme était heureux d’être rentré dans son pays. Bizarrement, lui qui était plutôt du genre à gesticuler dans tous les sens se laissait parfois aller, comme si maintenant qu’il était à la maison, il s’autorisait à vieillir.  
Ceci dit, son idée de reconstituer sur Gaea quelques-unes des inventions les plus intéressantes de la Terre lui rajeunissait l’esprit, sans compter que, lui qui était né second, rôle appréciait d’être le centre d’intérêt des curieux.

Somme toute, Meinmet, Yiris, Alexandre, Hitomi et Merle formaient un quintet qui s’entendait bien. La jeune fille-chat avait oublié la solitude qui caractérisait ses journées à attendre Van.  
Pour la femme générale, la période étant calme, il était facile de déléguer et bien que pestant toujours sur son travail de surveillance, elle appréciait de se changer les idées.

Meinmet lui, ne se lassait pas de parler, et Hitomi s’amusait beaucoup à écouter ses anecdotes parfois cocasses ou à l’entendre jurer sur une de ses inventions, cela lui évitait de penser continuellement à ce qui s’était passé avec Van.  
Quand à Alexandre, il avait du mal à être détendu.  
Seule Yiris, qui l’avait vu s’agiter et parler dans son sommeil, se doutait que quelque chose était en train de faire surface.

De son côté, Van observait tout cela, pensif. Aucune conversation avec Hitomi depuis l’incident, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Tout juste échangeaient-ils parfois de brefs regards gênés.  
Merle avait expliqué au Roi que la jeune fille était encore sous le choc, qu’il faudrait du temps pour qu’elle accepte et puisse pardonner.

Du temps… Il l’avait attendu dix ans. D’un côté, un peu plus, ça ne faisait pas de différence, d’un autre, cela devenait une torture. Parfois, son esprit divaguait, il mourrait d’envie de serrer Hitomi dans ses bras, de l’embrasser…  
Mais même s’il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son désir, il savait que se résigner à patienter encore était sa seule chance, tout aussi difficile soit-il.

OoO

La nuit était tombée sur l’avant dernier jour des moissons, les ouvriers se reposaient pour leur ultime journée de récoltes. Demain, à la même heure, la fête battrait sont plein.

Supportant mal la chaleur qui accentuait ses maux de têtes, Alexandre s’était déjà endormi, et Yiris, de son côté, avait profité de l’occasion pour emprunter sa salle de bain et se relaxer dans un peu d’eau tiède.  
Le reste du palais était aussi calme, ceux qui n’arrivaient pas à dormir n’avaient qu’au mieux la force de regarder par la fenêtre tant le vent sec et brûlant les accablait.

Dans ces conditions et vu le calme des dernières semaines, il savait qu’il fallait saisir l’opportunité qui se présentait.  
Du sommet d’un arbre de la forêt surplombant la ville, il attendait le bon moment, qui ne devait plus beaucoup tarder…

Quelques instants s’écoulèrent, le moment fatidique était venu. Sautant de branche en branche avec l’agilité d’un félin, il passa sans difficulté les gardes de l’orée de la forêt qui ne sentirent de son passage qu’une petite brise éphémère dans les feuilles des arbres.

Enfin, il était face à son objectif. Encore quelques mètres à découvert et c’était bon. Là encore, aucune difficulté, il bondit de l’arbre pour s’élancer sans difficulté sur le balcon, pourtant à plus de cinq mètres du sol.

Sa cible était devant lui, cela allait être vraiment un travail simple, il était presque déçu. Les assassins fausses-personnes aimaient les défis.

Il s’avança d’un pas, un bâton lui passa devant le cou.

— Stop ! Tu n’iras pas plus loin.

Visiblement sortie à la va-vite de son bain, Yiris se tenait sur sa droite. Vêtue d’un petit peignoir de couleur noire noué à la va-vite d’une épaisse ceinture rouge, ses cheveux étaient maintenus en chignon improvisé par un bout de bois.

— Tu sauras que j’ai horreur que l’on m’empêche de faire trempette tranquillement !

L’assassin se mit à glousser, mais il restait d’un calme olympien.

— On m’avait dit qu’il y avait un risque de tomber sur toi. J’avoue que la facilité de cette expédition m’avait profondément déçu, enfin un défi intéressant à relever, celui de la fameuse femme générale dont on dit tant de choses.  
— Ah ? Et que raconte-t-on ? Demanda Yiris amusée.  
— Que tu es le diable en personne, un véritable monstre.  
— Ce n’est pas nouveau, les gens manqueraient-ils à ce point d’imagination ?

Sans bouger leurs corps, en position de combat figée, ils tournèrent la tête pour se regarder.

— Je suggère d’aller poursuivre cette discussion sur le toit. Il s’avère que ce pauvre jeune homme, dit Yiris penchant la tête vers Alexandre toujours assoupi, a rarement la chance de dormir sans migraine. Ce serait dommage de le réveiller avec nos petites explications.

Le fausse-personne sourit et s’élança vers la toiture d’un seul bond. A sa grande surprise, Yiris fit le même mouvement pour le rejoindre.  
C’est alors que commença l’affrontement, l’intrus disparaissait dans les tuiles du toit. Cependant, sa tactique de combat était systématiquement mise à mal par Yiris qui frappait où il fallait.

Malgré tout, au grand désespoir de cette dernière, les coups finissaient la plupart du temps dans le vide, l’adversaire esquivant facilement même juste après avoir été localisé.

Néanmoins, puisqu’il ne pouvait se dissimuler et piéger son ennemie par surprise, le fausse-personne dut se résoudre à changer de stratégie et à combattre son adversaire de front.  
Armé d’une petite dague, il lança ses attaques, toutes esquivées. Yiris était aussi aérienne et rapide que lui, mais surtout, elle maîtrisait parfaitement le combat à découvert, de sorte que, rapidement, il dut se contenter de se défendre.

Le calme de la nuit au clair de lune était troublé par les deux ombres qui se battaient à une vitesse presque furtive.

Agacé de ne pouvoir prendre l’avantage, l’assassin décida encore d’utiliser une tactique de son peuple. Il s’éloigna de son adversaire et commença à prononcer une incantation magique.

Rien… Aucun effet. L’assassin ne put que constater que son attaque n’avait eu aucune conséquence. Yiris, dont les cheveux étaient maintenant défaits et ressemblaient à des vagues lumineuses sous les rayons de la Lune, s’amusait à taper son bâton sur le sol, en souriant, visiblement satisfaite de la déconvenue du fausse-personne.

— Je vois ! Fit ce dernier. L’autre légende que j’avais entendue serait donc vraie, je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant…  
— Finalement, tu me rassures sur l’imagination des gens ! Plaisanta Yiris. Alors, dis-moi, qui t’envoie ?  
— Vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous répondre.  
— Je peux te forcer la main.

Le fausse-personne opina d’un signe de tête, puis commença à s’éloigner.

— Vous savez bien que ce serait contraire à notre nature.

Et il disparut dans la nuit. Yiris resta pensive dans le clair de lune. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, une voix l’interpella.

— Bravo, bravo, joli combat ! S’exclama Constantin marchant sur les tuiles en applaudissant d’un air goguenard.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Et bien, je prenais l’air, et c’st alors que j’ai remarqué d’intéressantes gesticulations sur le toit, après, la curiosité… Je n’ai pas été déçu de m’être déplacé, c’est rare de te voir aussi peu vêtue… Mais plus sérieusement, qui était ton camarade de jeu ?  
— Laisse tomber, l’important, c’est qu’il soit parti ! Répondit sèchement Yiris en retournant surveiller Alexandre.

Constantin n’en rajouta pas, il regarda sa sœur partir avec un petit sourire mesquin…

— Echec prévisible…

Et il s’en retourna lui aussi à l’intérieur…


	10. L’abandon par une nuit d’été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 22 novembre 2011

Chapitre 10

L'abandon par une nuit d'été

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le lendemain, Hitomi s’extasia devant les festivités célébrant la fin des moissons. Entre les bâtiments, étaient déployées des banderoles multicolores, agrémentées d’épis de blé. Les habitants étaient assortis à l’ambiance joyeuse de part leurs vêtements aux couleurs vives.

Des chants résonnaient au rythme d’une musique enjouée à laquelle Hitomi trouva des accents des pays du Moyen-Orient.

Accompagnée de Merle et Meinmet, elle se promena dans la ville, admirant les étalages, goutant avec curiosité aux différents pains proposés…

Le vieux Prince, ravi de vivre à nouveau un tel moment, se montra intarissable en souvenirs divers et variés sur la tradition !

Revenue sur l’esplanade du palais, Hitomi prit part au grand banquet réunissant les hauts-dignitaires du pays.

Un bref instant, elle aperçut Van. Il lui adressa un regard tendre, elle répondit d’un simple sourire et préféra ne pas aller vers lui. Les choses étaient encore confuses dans sa tête.

Un peu en retrait, Yiris regardait aux alentours. Frustrée de ne rien avoir pu obtenir de l’agresseur, elle avait décidé de garder l’incident de la veille pour elle et continuait de s’interroger sur le sens de cette attaque envers Alexandre.  
Intensément plongée dans sa réflexion, elle fit un bond en sentant une tige lui piquer le crâne.

Se retournant, elle vit Alexandre lui sourire.

— J’ai remarqué que toutes les femmes en avait une, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Dit-il avant de retourner s’asseoir.

Dans un premier temps, furieuse, elle faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais, somme toute, elle choisit de ne pas s’énerver pour si peu.  
Alors, offrant une mimique amusée accompagnée d’un léger soupir à son interlocuteur, elle rajusta le brin de blé, assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Et, tout le reste de la journée, cette petite coquetterie lui valut de nombreuses taquineries de la part de ses soldats…

Les célébrations se prolongèrent tard dans la soirée. L’intense chaleur sèche qui régnait, sans même un souffle de vent pour la rendre moins pesante, épuisait Hitomi.  
Celle-ci préféra aller se coucher assez tôt. Laissant Meinmet et Merle continuer de profiter des réjouissances.

Malheureusement, il lui fut impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. Lasse de tourner dans son lit, elle finit par se lever et se mit à parcourir les couloirs du palais.

Son exploration nocturne la conduisit au travers d’un dédale de pièces vides. Et, soudain, au détour de l’une d’entre elles, Hitomi distingua une silhouette, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à contempler la ville.

A l’observer plus attentivement, elle reconnut Van. Comme percevant sa présence, celui-ci se retourna.

Un moment, tous deux surpris, ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis, sans réfléchir, Hitomi s'avança de quelques pas.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Esquissant un petit sourire nostalgique, il tourna ses yeux vers la cité d’où l’on entendait les derniers fêtards entretenant encore un peu d’ambiance.

— Comme ces pièces sont inhabitées et closes la plupart du temps, elles restent particulièrement fraîches, même en été. C'est agréable d'y venir lorsque la chaleur se fait trop lourde.  
— C’est étrange de voir un palais aussi vide… Remarqua Hitomi, songeuse.  
— Nous avons repris les anciens plans. Cependant, nous avons essayé de le moderniser, notamment en rajoutant le monte-charge. Aussi, certains foyers ont été déplacés pour que ce soit mieux chauffé.  
Autrefois, la famille royale était très étendue : fratries nombreuses, plusieurs générations, il fallait de la place pour loger tout ce monde...  
Certes, j'ai découvert l'existence de mon oncle, mais je me rends à l'évidence : je suis le dernier de ma lignée… Soupira tristement le jeune Roi, le regard perdu vers la ville.

A l’entendre parler, Hitomi éprouva une profonde tristesse. Dans les mots du jeune homme, on ressentait toute sa mélancolie.

En cet instant, les paroles de Merle résonnaient dans son esprit… Elle réalisait la solitude vécue par Van et son besoin de réconfort.

Etourdie par la chaleur, Hitomi commença à tituber avant de s’appuyer contre un mur. La voyant en proie à ce léger vertige, Van s’adressa à elle.

— Tu ne supportes plus cette canicule, c’est ça ?

L’intéressée acquiesça d’un léger signe de tête, essuyant la sueur sur son front du revers de sa main. Pour sa part, Van descendit du rebord et s’avança vers elle.

— Je crois que j’ai quelque chose qui pourrait te soulager, viens avec moi !

Lui souriant, il tendit son bras vers Hitomi. Un bref instant, elle hésita et leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme.

Il affichait une assurance rassurante, alors elle le suivit.

Durant leur courte balade, la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une légère angoisse. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ce qui rendait la situation d’autant plus stressante.  
Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, elle se sentait idiote. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu’elle n’avait rien à redouter du jeune Roi.

Enfin, ils parvinrent aux appartements de Van, devant lesquels les sentinelles, accablées par la chaleur, s’étaient carrément endormies.

Amusé par « l’efficacité » de sa garde, le Souverain ouvrit discrètement la porte.  
Puis, il conduisit Hitomi dans une pièce immense faisant visiblement office de chambre et de petit salon pour déjeuner avant de l’inviter à s’asseoir près de la table située près d’une fenêtre donnant sur la cour.

Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures, l’endroit était assez clair grâce à la lumière de la Lune des Illusions.  
Van se rendit dans un coin de la pièce et se pencha pour se saisir d’un panier de paille tressée qu’il posa sur la table.

A la grande surprise d’Hitomi, il en sortit un étrange fruit bleu en forme de croissant de lune. Sceptique, la jeune femme le détailla, se demandant bien quel goût une chose pareille pouvait avoir.

— Tu vas voir, ça va te surprendre ! Lui dit Van. Mais je te garantis que manger cela va te soulager !

Prenant un couteau, le jeune homme s’assit à l’envers d’une chaise, face à Hitomi. Puis, il planta la lame dans la coque, visiblement épaisse, du fruit en expliquant :

— Cela s’appelle un pisico. On en trouve sur les arbres près des montagnes. Tu verras, il est naturellement très frais, même par ces chaleurs.  
— Pisico… Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose... Fit Hitomi.  
— Les piscus, c’est ça ?  
— Oui… Tu m’en avais offert un…  
— Et tu avais trouvé son jus trop acide !

Van ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir cette anecdote. Mais, se remémorant la gifle qu’il avait reçue par la suite, il poursuivit, songeur :

— J’espère que cette fois, ce sera différent…

Après avoir fendu le pisico en deux, il découpa un morceau de la pulpe qu’il piqua avec le couteau avant de le tendre vers Hitomi. Dubitative, elle le goûta du bout des lèvres.

Effectivement, c’était rafraîchissant ! A tel point qu’elle en grelotta presque. Quand à l’arrière-goût, il était plutôt agréable, légèrement sucré.

— C’est plutôt bon ! Conclut-elle, souriante.  
— Je suis content que ça te plaise ! J'adore ce fruit, surtout par ce temps !

Ainsi, la dégustation se poursuivit. A chaque bouchée, Van s’amusait de voir Hitomi frissonner. Rapidement, la vision de ses jolies lèvres fines, bien dessinées, à la jolie couleur rosée, l’obséda.  
Puisant dans ses retranchements, il parvint à se contrôler.

Pour sa part, Hitomi allait mieux. Alors qu’elle recouvrait doucement ses esprits, son regard croisa celui de Van.  
Là, assis devant elle, il dégageait quelque chose qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu auparavant…

Intimidée, elle continua à l’observer. Van était devenu un homme très attirant. Et cette pensée commença à lui serrer le ventre.

Soudain, le jeune homme posa le couteau et prit de ses doigts un morceau qu'il porta aux lèvres de la jeune femme. En dépit de la confusion qui s’emparait d’elle, Hitomi le laissa faire.  
Doucement, il lui donna en bouche et en profita pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Ce contact éveilla en lui un désir si brûlant qu'il eut grand peine à se refreiner pour ne pas aller plus loin

Déboussolée, Hitomi ferma les yeux et sentit son sang comme bouillonner. Une impression en totale contradiction avec la fraicheur qui dissipait peu à peu son vertige.

Embarrassée, elle tourna la tête vers le sol avant de murmurer :

— Merci...  
— Je t'en prie… Répondit le jeune Roi d’une voix étonnement tendre.

Ils étaient proches, si proches… Triturant ses mains, Hitomi finit par relever timidement la tête vers Van. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard débordant de passion.  
Envoutée, elle approcha son visage du sien, lui aussi se pencha et, ainsi, ils échangèrent un léger baiser, leur premier.

Après ce bref instant de sensualité, le silence s’installa. Chacun était troublé. Si Van ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, Hitomi fixait à nouveau son regard vers le sol.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle bredouilla quelque chose quasi inaudible.

— Pardonne moi...

Alors, elle commença à s’agiter de légers soubresauts, Van réalisa vite qu’elle retenait ses sanglots. Face à cette situation totalement inattendue, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

— Hitomi… Je…  
— Non… Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolée… A l’époque, je n’ai pensé qu’à moi… Gaea représentait pour moi toutes ces visions atroces… Je croyais qu’avec le temps, cela changerait… Mais au lieu de ça, j’ai préféré me complaire dans le fait de fuir mon passé…

Quelques secondes, Van la regarda. Ne sachant quoi dire, il approcha doucement la main, elle eu un mouvement de recul.  
Il soupira.

Ensuite, calmement, il se leva et s’approcha d’Hitomi. Elle tremblotait. Lentement, il s’agenouilla à sa gauche et lui tendit à nouveau la main.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles.

Puis, hésitante, Hitomi approcha sa main de celle du jeune homme avant de la saisir et de la serrer fort.

— Je n’ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentais… Murmura-t-elle.

Lentement, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux verts étaient encore rougis par les larmes. Ce regard transperça Van en plein cœur.  
Bouleversé, il esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa seconde main par dessus celle d’Hitomi.

Souriant à son tour, la jeune femme ajouta elle-aussi son autre main par dessus avant de reprendre :

— Je t'ai abandonné... Je…  
— S’il te plaît, ne dis plus rien ! Interrompit Van, posément.

Leurs mains toujours enserrées, Van releva Hitomi. Le regard rivé au sien, elle s’arrêta de trembler.  
Alors, il sépara ses mains des siennes avant de revenir essuyer de ses doigts les traînées que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues de la jeune femme.

— Hitomi... On commet tous des erreurs… Moi, j’ai été cruel vis-à-vis de Merle… On ne peut pas changer le passé… Mais on peut profiter du moment présent…

Il s’avança vers elle, ses mains glissèrent des joues pour suivre les lignes saillantes du cou de la jeune femme.  
Hitomi savait pertinemment ce qu’il voulait et la gêne qui commença à s’emparer d’elle fut aussitôt perçue par Van.

Alors, il détourna le regard et s’éloigna de quelques pas, tout en serrant fort les poings pour décharger une certaine forme de tension.

— Je suis désolé. Tu es encore fatiguée. Je vais te raccompagner à tes appartements, pour que tu ailles te reposer.

Il s’en alla vers la porte et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à l’ouvrir, les doigts d’Hitomi se serrèrent sur le tissu de la manche de son bras libre.

— Attends…

Il s’arrêta net.

Au travers du tissu de ses vêtements, le jeune homme ressentait la chaleur de celle qu’il aimait. Il était au bord de la limite, bientôt, il saurait plus capable de se contrôler.

Et soudain, il entendit quelques mots… inespérés.

— Van… Je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Lâcha Hitomi avant de fondre en sanglot et de se blottir contre lui.

Le Roi renversa la tête en arrière. Il devait rêver…

Non, c’était la réalité, elle était là… Ces dix années d’attente n’avaient pas été vaines…

Alors, il se retourna lentement pour enserrer la jeune femme contre lui. Après avoir profité un moment de cette simple étreinte, elle dégagea doucement une de ses mains et s’amusa à souligner de ses doigts la fine barbe de trois jours de Van.

A nouveau, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

Le baiser se fit passionné, interminable… Prenant le dessus sur elle, il dévora ses lèvres avec avidité avant de faire longuement jouer sa langue avec la sienne.

Lorsqu’il la laissa enfin reprendre son souffle, il lui murmura à l’oreille :

— Hitomi... Je t’aime aussi. Si tu savais à quel point…

Le parfum de la jeune femme, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé... Van bascula, ne pouvant plus se retenir.  
Il emprisonna Hitomi dans ses bras avant de la parcourir d’avides caresses. Enivrée par ses gestes, elle se laissait aller.  
Peu à peu, il se faisait plus audacieux et s’aventurait sur ses hanches.

Le jeune homme débordait d’ardeur. Cependant, percevant qu’elle se crispait par moment, il s'efforça tant bien que mal de tempérer sa fougue.  
Il la convoitait depuis tellement des années... Mais ce moment, il voulait qu’ils le savourent ensemble. Il devait se maitriser !

Doucement, il relâcha son étreinte et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour les libérer du ruban qui les retenait.  
Telle une rivière d’or, les mèches blond cendré glissèrent le long du visage et du cou d’Hitomi.

Fasciné, Van avait l’impression de découvrir une femme pour la toute première fois.

— Tu es tellement belle… Murmura-t-il dans un regard possédé.

Gênée, Hitomi afficha un petit sourire, avant de détourner la tête pour essayer de dissimuler ses joues rougies par confusion.

Le Roi lui saisit doucement la main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres. Lentement, il remonta le bras de petits baisers avant d’être limité par le tissu de sa robe.  
Alors, de son autre main, il commença à détacher la ceinture nouée.

Lorsque celle-ci céda, le cache-cœur s’ouvrit, Van passa ses mains entre les pans de la veste et, s'extasiant devant la peau de la gorge de la jeune femme qui apparaissait à ses yeux, il l’embrassa langoureusement dans le cou.

Hitomi tressaillit, profondément embarrassée par le contact des lèvres chaudes et humides dévorant sa peau.

Attisé par ce petit frisson, le Roi passa amoureusement d’une épaule à l’autre, s’amusant même à titiller le lobe de l’oreille.  
Le souffle d’Hitomi se faisait court, Van en perdait totalement la raison. Impatient, il acheva de se débarrasser de la veste de la jeune femme et glissa sa main dans son dos pour défaire le ruban qui maintenait sa robe.

Brusquement, Hitomi se crispa. Van comprit tout de suite qu’il s’était montré trop empressé. Alors, il arrêta son geste et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son aimée pour la rassurer.

Et quand il sentit la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus calme, il commença à défaire le laçage. Au fur et à mesure, les petites brettelles retenant la robe glissèrent et celle-ci tomba à terre…  
Lentement, Van laissa voyager ses paumes le long du dos, savourant la douceur de peau.

Timidement, Hitomi leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. A cet instant, il la sentait perdue, lui-même se laissait simplement aller à ses envies.

— Je… Je n'en peux plus... J'ai envie de toi... Avoua-t-il.

Cette fois, Hitomi se figea, elle était arrivée à un point de non-retour. Percevant son malaise, Van s’empressa de la rassurer :

— Si toi, tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas…

Hitomi inspira profondément afin de reprendre ses esprits. Et finalement, elle releva la tête vers Van et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui signifier son souhait de continuer.

Alors, Van commença doucement à détacher sa brassière. Le sous-vêtement suivit le dessin des bras et les courbes du buste avant de tomber à terre.  
Confuse, Hitomi replia ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Pour la rassurer, Van la blottit simplement contre lui. Rassurée, elle resta dans ses bras et commença même à effleurer le corps du jeune Roi.  
Malgré le tissu de son vêtement, Van ressentit intensément le contact.

Mais pas suffisamment…  
Alors, il s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa chemise afin de supprimer toute frontière de toile entre eux.

Brûlant d’ardeur, il enserra passionnément Hitomi contre son torse. C’est là qu’elle remarqua, émue, la présence du pendentif qu’elle lui avait offert dix ans auparavant.

Van avait du mal à réaliser… La peau d’Hitomi était d’une incroyable douceur…

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, savourant simplement cette nouvelle complicité.

Mais la fougue reprit rapidement le dessus. Le Roi embrassa la jeune femme dans la nuque, avant de laisser descendre ses mains en s'attardant sur ses reins, s'agrippant aux contours du sous-vêtement.

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d’aise.

Avide, Van glissa ses mains sous le tissu, soupirant d’extase au contact des douces rondeurs.  
Et, du plus lentement qu’il put, le Roi fit descendre le tissu, percevant la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme dans son cou mais, aussi, la façon dont elle commençait timidement à lui caresser le dos.

A son tour, la culotte tomba à terre.

Enfin… Là, dans ses bras, Hitomi lui était totalement offerte. Il osait à peine y croire...

Puis, tout en la couvrant de caresses et de baisers, il la dirigea vers le lit avant de l’allonger sur les draps.

Pour sa part, la jeune femme était plongée dans une sorte de passivité. Malgré la tendresse de Van à son égard, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse.

Elle le regarda, embarrassée, pendant qu'il se défaisait de son pantalon en lui souriant.  
Tendrement, il s’étendit contre son flanc et commença à parcourir son corps passionnément. Il fit d’abord voyager ses doigts sur les lignes saillantes de la clavicule puis s’attarda sur le galbe de la poitrine, les hanches, les jambes... Il l'assaillit de baisers, la caressa avec adoration, lui soutirant de nombreux soupirs et frissons...

Il en voulait davantage... Sa main commença alors à descendre au creux de l’intimité, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de se raidir d'appréhension.

Doucement, il se mit à caresser la zone du bout des doigts.  
La main de la jeune femme se crispa sur son bras. Alors, il lui susurra :

— N’aies pas peur, laisse-toi aller…

Croisant son regard, elle releva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. La sentant à nouveau confiante, il lui offrit un long baiser langoureux avant de s’allonger à nouveau contre elle.  
A nouveau, il fit descendre son index jusqu’à sentir la dernière frontière. Et lentement, il commença à immiscer son doigt, mais sentant à nouveau Hitomi se raidir, il arrêta net son geste.

— Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
— Non, ça va… Soupira-t-elle. Mais… c’est étrange…  
— Si tu veux que j’arrête, dis le moi ! Je ne veux pas te forcer…  
— Ne t’en fais pas, ça ira…

Pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question de contraindre celle qu’il aimait. Mais, les petites étincelles qui illuminaient les jolis yeux verts de sa bien-aimée le rassuraient.  
Posant sa tête contre son cœur, il reprit son geste. Peu à peu, elle se détendait, sa respiration se faisait plus lascive.

Alors, avec précaution, Van glissa un deuxième doigt. Ainsi, jouant avec les parois, il s’extasia un long moment à observer le corps d’Hitomi frémir et savoura le fait de lui donner du plaisir.

Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Arrêtant son geste, il se redressa, lançant un regard débordant de désir à la jeune femme. Puis, lui écartant les cuisses, il s’étendit sur elle. Hitomi fut déstabilisée en sentant sa virilité au plus près de son intimité.  
La frontière était si proche. Van faisait difficilement violence à ses instincts qui le poussaient à conclure, il voulait encore en profiter et ne pas se précipiter.

Alors, une envie lui traversa l'esprit.  
Il couvrit Hitomi de caresses et de baisers passionnés, revenant occasionnellement dévorer ses lèvres avec fougue, avant de finalement poursuivre son exploration... Plus bas...

Cajolant ses jambes, il s’amusa à lui mordiller un orteil, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Et, lentement, il commença à remonter.

Dans un premier temps, il se contenta d’embrasser l’intérieur de ses cuisses, mais vint rapidement s’égarer sur les nymphes.

Stupéfaite, Hitomi eut un mouvement de recul. Van s’interrompit et s’étendit à nouveau sur elle. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa de tendres petits baisers sur son front.

— N’oublie pas, si tu veux, je m’arrête là…

La confusion qui avait rougi ses joues empêchait Hitomi de trouver ses mots. Elle ne put que lui sourire. Il savait que c’était sa façon à elle de montrer sa confiance, alors, il se redressa.  
La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et lui donna un doux baiser avant de le laisser redescendre poursuivre son entreprise.

Tendrement, il s’approcha de son intimité et y appuya tendrement ses lèvres. Sous l’effet de ce contact particulier, Hitomi serra ses mains sur les draps.

Progressivement, une étrange vague de chaleur commença à la parcourir, lui intimant de se laisser aller. A chaque coup de langue, son corps se contractait de plus en plus fort.  
Van s’amusa encore quelques instants à la faire frissonner, variant les intensités et les mouvements pour la faire davantage réagir.  
Après plusieurs minutes de cette délicieuse torture, Hitomi s’étira sensuellement dans un dernier soupir voluptueux.

Heureux, le Roi se redressa et observa la jeune femme, rougissante, qui lui offrit le plus beau et plus désarmant des sourires.  
Tendrement, Il se pencha vers elle pour caresser son visage en sueur. Se perdant à l'admirer, il chercha dans son regard une forme d’approbation et su tout de suite qu’il l’avait.

Adoubé, Van s'empressa de laisser enfin libre cours à son ultime désir.  
Il dévora ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et commença à rapprocher son bassin du sien. Dans un certain empressement qu’il tentait difficilement de tempérer, il essaya de se glisser en elle.  
Son mouvement brusque arracha un petit cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

Contrôlant sa pulsion avec peine, Van posa sur Hitomi un regard embarrassé. Emue, elle se ressaisit et lui caressa le visage, cherchant à le rassurer.

Prenant une inspiration, il poursuivit son cheminement langoureux. Alors, Hitomi appuya fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs langues s’emmêlèrent davantage à mesure qu’il s’immisçait en elle.

Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de se détendre face à la douleur qui commençait à la tirailler.  
Van s’efforça de se maitriser cependant la fougue prit le dessus. La jeune femme ressentit une vive déchirure et se cabra de douleur.

Débordé par la sensualité de ce moment, Van s’engouffra en elle avec bonheur. Mais, rouvrant les yeux, l’expression crispée d’Hitomi le ramena rapidement à la raison.

— Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Je…  
— Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je vais bien… Dit-elle, bien qu’incapable de retenir quelques larmes de souffrance.

Les longues secondes de silence qui succédèrent furent une véritable torture pour Van, qui se maudit de ne pas avoir su refreiner ses pulsions.  
Et puis, Hitomi se détendit et sa respiration se fit plus suave, elle enlaça le jeune homme pour le rapprocher le plus possible d’elle.

— Je t’aime… Lui lança-t-elle dans un sourire mêlé de larmes.

Ils profitèrent quelques instants de cette union, immobiles, envahis par un profond sentiment de plénitude.  
La peau bronzée de Van contrastait avec celle très pâle d’Hitomi, et pourtant, ils ne faisaient plus qu’un.

Soudain, le jeune Roi fut pris d’un élan bestial.

Après dix ans de frustration, il avait assez attendu !

Sa patience disparut… Il se laissa enfin aller totalement à sa pulsion, s’adonnant à de langoureux va-et-vient.  
Les baisers se firent plus insistants, entrecoupés de soupirs rauques.  
Le voir possédé par la passion fit tressaillir Hitomi. La douleur s’estompait, laissant peu à peu place à des sensations agréables.  
Elle détaillait Van du regard. Le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, la sueur ruisselante mettait en valeur sa musculature…

Au fil de ses coups de reins brusques, il sentait peu à peu la jouissance le submerger et dans un dernier mouvement, il s’effondra sur Hitomi, épuisé.  
Enfin… Elle lui appartenait entièrement !

La respiration courte, la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Van lui saisit la tête avant de lâcher, essoufflé :

— Je… Je t’aime… Hitomi…

S’en suivit un dernier baiser fougueux, Van profita pleinement de leur union un dernier instant avant de se retirer.  
Puis, il s’allongea contre elle avant de ramener les draps sur eux.

Blottie dans ses bras et bercée par les battements de son cœur, Hitomi s’assoupit paisiblement. Repu de plaisir, Van savourait aussi ce repos, comblé d’avoir finalement été le premier.  
Tout en reprenant lentement son souffle, il admira longuement la silhouette de l’endormie.

Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser le moment intense qu’il venait de partager avec celle dont il avait enduré l’absence durant tant d’années.  
Pour la première fois, il éprouvait le sentiment d’avoir enfin droit d’être heureux, simplement en tant qu’homme.


	11. Fragments du passé et de l’avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 29 novembre 2011

Chapitre 11

Fragments du passé et de l’avenir

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La lumière du jour éveilla Hitomi. Quand ses yeux s’ouvrirent, elle s’aperçut que Van la regardait tendrement, appuyé sur son bras.

— Bonjour… Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
— Non, rassure-toi !

Il mentait. Cela fait un moment qu’il ne dormait plus. Voyant qu’il n’avait pas rêvé et que Hitomi était bien étendue, nue, dans son lit, il l'avait simplement regardé dormir, l'effleurant à peine, profitant pleinement de l'avoir enfin près de lui....

Doucement, il caressa le visage de la jeune femme, encore somnolente, avant de s'allonger sur elle pour l'embrasser.

— Je suis désolé, mes responsabilités de Roi m’obligent à te laisser. Le Conseil va se tenir d’ici un peu moins d’une heure, je ne peux pas me permettre d’être en retard.  
— Je comprends…  
— Aussi, il faut que...

Le ton hésitant qu’il avait employé avait laissé Hitomi perplexe.

— Il faut que ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.  
— En fait, reprit-il, je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Au bout du couloir, les domestiques guettent le moment où je quitte mes appartements pour venir faire le nettoyage quotidien. Donc, si tu restes là…  
— Tout le Royaume saura pour cette nuit…

D’un petit signe de tête, Van confirma l’intuition qu’elle avait, ce qui la mit profondément mal à l’aise.  
Après un dernier long baiser pour la rassurer, le jeune homme se leva et ramassa leurs vêtements, tendant les siens à Hitomi.

Tout en s’habillant, le jeune Roi regarda par la fenêtre: les habitants commençaient à peine à nettoyer la cité suite aux réjouissances de la veille.

Puis, n'entendant plus Hitomi bouger, il se retourna vers elle.

Muette, elle était assise sur le bord du lit, figée, regardant une tâche de sang sur les draps... Doucement, il s’approcha d’elle et la releva avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, j’ai été trop brutal la nuit dernière… J’espère que tu ne souffres pas…  
— Non, sois rassuré, je vais bien, mais… concernant les traces…  
— Ne t’en fais, je te promets de m’occuper de ça avec la plus grande discrétion avant de me rendre au Conseil.

Quand tous deux furent habillés, Van emmena Hitomi dans une petite pièce annexe de ses appartements. Hitomi fut surprise de le voir faire glisser une paroi.  
Un passage secret donc, il menait dans une petite pièce juste éclairée par une grille haute qui devait donner sur l’extérieur.

A nouveau, il fit glisser, difficilement, un mur, et cette fois, cela donna sur une des annexes de l’appartement d’Hitomi.  
Avec un petit air embarrassé, il s’expliqua :

— Il existe le même passage pour la dépendance côté jardin. Il est crucial qu’un Souverain ne soit jamais pris au piège dans ses appartements, de nombreuses histoires macabres plaident en ce sens… Cela dit, tu peux constater au fait que ce soit coincé que celui-là n’a jamais servi pour t’espionner !

De sa main, Hitomi étouffa un petit rire avant de passer le seuil de la porte dérobée. Lui prenant les mains, Van s’adressa à elle:

— Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?  
— Je te jure, ça va !  
— Soit ! Sache une chose, cette nuit passée ensemble n’appartient qu’à nous seuls. Je te promets que tu n’auras pas à en redouter les conséquences, je ne t’imposerai rien. Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir, je te laisserai tout le temps nécessaire. Cela dit, je n’oublierai jamais ce que nous venons de partager.

Puis, retournant à sa chambre, Van défit le lit et jeta le drap taché dans la cheminée où il alluma un bref feu.

Et, tandis que le bout de tissu compromettant brûlait, il le remplaça par un nouveau avant enfin de sortir dans le couloir.

Passant brièvement par son bureau, son chemin croisa celui de Merle. Regardant alentour et voyant qu’ils étaient seuls, il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

— Merle... Est-ce que…

L’interrompant, la jeune femme se détacha doucement de lui et sourit avant de répondre.

— Ne parlons plus jamais de cela ! Sachez juste que vous ne m’avez jamais blessée... Mon unique souhait a et sera toujours de vous voir heureux...  
— Merci d’avoir toujours été là… Ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de partir.

Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’en l’espace de moins d’une journée, son monde ait complètement changé. Un sourire rayonnant inhabituel au visage, il se rendit à la salle du Conseil.

De son côté, Hitomi était allongée sur son lit, pensive. Ce qu’elle venait de vivre était surréaliste, mais c’était sans doute le plus beau moment qu’elle ait jamais connu.

OoO

La journée n’était pas pour autant à la rêverie car une information venue d’Asturia avait provoqué la panique parmi les militaires du palais. Un nouveau convoi d’energist avait été attaqué près de la frontière avec Fanelia, mais cette fois, le massacre avait pris une autre tournure.

En effet, en plus du vol de la marchandise et de l’exécution de l’escorte, les mystérieux ennemis avaient ajouté une mise en scène macabre en pendant tous les corps par les pieds aux branches des arbres environnants.

Cette escalade dans la violence était bien évidemment le sujet de toutes les conversations et, bien sûr, le thème du Conseil.

A nouveau l’ambiance était à l’orage. Depuis peu, Van avait convié son oncle Meinmet aux réunions afin d’avoir l’éclairage d’un ancien et surtout une cinquième force pour trancher les débats acerbes qui opposaient les jeunes généraux aux plus âgés.

Suivant une tradition immuable, Mayek et Yiris monopolisaient la parole, passant leur temps à s’invectiver.

— Votre Majesté, nous devons mobiliser nos forces. Il faut recruter et s’il le faut, mettre cinq cents hommes sur un convoi.  
— Pour avoir massacré et pendu cent cinquante hommes à Asturia sur un laps de temps très court, ils sont aussi nombreux qu’efficaces… Je suis plutôt d’avis de mettre en place des escortes avec des éclaireurs furtifs, qui donneraient l’alerte au plus tôt.  
— Bien sûr, comme ça, nos soldats pourront attendre tranquillement d’être égorgés en jouant aux cartes.

Une fois de plus, la table ne suffit pas à empêcher les généraux de s’étriper. Ainsi Hylden maintenait Yiris tandis que le pauvre Luyren s’épuisait à contenir la force de Mayek, les noms d’oiseaux volaient bon train.

Pour la peine, Van ne souriait plus du tout, au contraire, assis, ne regardant même pas la puérile bagarre, il soupirait de désespoir face à la stupidité manifeste de ceux qui étaient sensés incarnés l’élite du pays.

Resté un moment muet face à l’étonnante altercation, pour la première fois, Meinmet osa prendre la parole.

— Et si on faisait un mélange des deux ?

Les belligérants s’arrêtèrent net, et tous les regards convergèrent vers le vieil homme assis en bout de table, face à Van.

— Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune Roi, en relevant la tête.  
— Et bien, faisons un test sur un convoi. Une grande armée comme le suggère Mayek encadrée par des éclaireurs discrets de Yiris…  
— En voilà une excellente idée ! J’ai tant l’habitude de voir ces deux là s’opposer que j’ai du mal à associer leurs idées. S’amusa Van.

Il n’était pas le seul à rire, Hylden et Luyren ne pouvaient s’empêcher de trouver la situation drôle : Mayek et Yiris étaient paradoxalement pour une fois d’accord !

— Bien ! Annonça le Roi en se levant. J’ai reçu un message de Ruhm, il est rentré à Arzas et supervise les préparatifs du convoi. Nous encadrerons celui-ci de deux cents hommes et d’une troupe d’élite. Ainsi, nous allons tester ce concept d’escorte mixte et faire d’une pierre deux coups en envoyant Alexandre rencontrer Ruhm.  
— Dans quel but ? S’étonna Meinmet.  
— Ruhm était l’ami d’enfance de Folken, ils avaient le même âge. Personne ne connaît aussi bien l’histoire et la personnalité de mon frère que lui. Alors je pense que lui faire rencontrer Alexandre pourrait être une aide précieuse…  
— N’y a-t-il pas un risque de dérive si cet Alexandre s’avérait être un traître et se trouvait confondu ? Demanda Luyren en remettant ses lunettes qu’il avait la prudence d’enlever avant les bagarres.  
— Le risque sera encadré. Ruhm sait se défendre et Yiris sera là au cas où. D’ailleurs, elle assurera le commandement entre Arzas à la forteresse de Metel et Mayek supervisera l’autre moitié du trajet.  
— Voilà un voyage qui promet d’être instructif. Fit Luyren partageant un sourire moqueur avec Hylden.

Mayek ne contesta pas la décision royale. De son côté, Yiris ne pensait vraiment pas au convoi, plutôt à Alexandre…  
A la fin de la réunion, Meinmet remarqua que la jeune générale traînait des pieds pour aller reprendre son poste de surveillance.

— Et bien, pas envie de travailler Yiris ?  
— Je ne considère pas la surveillance des fantômes comme un travail, plutôt comme une corvée !  
— A mon avis, c’est plus profond que ça.

Yiris s’arrêta et détailla, intriguée, le vieil homme qui lui souriait.

— Décidément, ma vie vous passionne !  
— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? S’amusa Meinmet.  
— Hylden m’a rapporté votre petite discussion.  
— Aurait-il trop parlé ?  
— Il sait tout ce qu’il y a savoir…  
— Sachez néanmoins que si j’avais eu une fille, avoua le vieil homme avec un sourire, j’aurais voulu qu’elle soit déterminée et franche comme vous !  
— Et vous, vous ressemblez à mon Papa ! Répondit la générale avec une inhabituelle émotion.

Yiris parla brièvement de son père, professeur avec lequel elle s’attendait très bien, contrairement à sa mère dont l’attitude la poussait souvent à s’isoler dans un coin.

— Cela va vous paraître drôle, mais je nous trouve des points communs. Nous avons tenté de fuir quelque chose, et nous avons finalement réussi malgré nous, même si le prix à payer fut lourd.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez ?  
— Je pense que l’on ne se trouve jamais pris par une colonne de lumière par hasard, il faut une volonté !

Piquée au vif, Yiris stoppa sa marche et leva la tête au plafond.

— J’aimerais que la réponse à cette question soit si simple… Fit-elle. Si effectivement, j’ai voulu fuir, je trouve le prix payé disproportionné. Cette Hitomi a vécu les tourments de la guerre, vous avez perdu le droit de revoir votre frère, mais moi, ce que j’ai perdu va bien au-delà… Il en est de même pour Constantin…  
— Ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, mais peut-être as-tu payé le prix d’autre chose ? Insinua Meinmet.

A l’autre bout de la cour, Hitomi se retourna brutalement vers la générale et le vieux Prince.  
Une vision…  
Yiris, vêtue d’une robe d’apparat, bordée de fourrure, assise sur des marches…  
Etourdie, Hitomi secoua la tête. C’était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu’elle voyait quelque chose d’aussi net.

Soudain, elle eut une autre vision, elle-même dans le noir, face à Yiris. Derrière celle-ci, toutes sortes d’images floues défilaient.

— Cette fois, ça suffit, personne ne fouille dans ma tête ! Dit sèchement la générale.

Prise d’une violente douleur aux tempes, Hitomi faillit s’effondrer. Elle tourna la tête vers Yiris, cette dernière lui adressait un regard furieux.

Meinmet, qui avait assisté à la scène, n’avait pas tout saisi. En dépit de l’aspect insensé, il lui avait semblé percevoir une brève interaction entre les esprits des deux jeunes femmes.

Agacée, Yiris hâta le pas. Meinmet la suivit, n’osant pas poursuivre la conversation.  
De son côté, Hitomi était secouée. Des serviteurs, l’ayant vu mal en point, s’étaient empressés de l’emmener dans un coin ombragé pour s’asseoir et de lui apporter un peu d’eau.

Rapidement, Merle était arrivée auprès d’elle.

— Que s’est-il passé ?  
— Je crois que j’ai du mal avec votre climat… Tout ce soleil et cette chaleur…  
— Si tu le dis…

OoO

Prévenu du malaise dont Hitomi avait souffert, Van avait délaissé son armée pour se rendre auprès d’elle.  
Afin qu’elle se sente mieux, il lui avait proposé une promenade dans les jardins protégés du soleil par le feuillages des arbres et rafraîchi par la petite rivière qui les parcourait.

Appuyée sur le bras du jeune homme, elle savoura cette petite balade. Après un moment, à marcher dans le silence, Van se décida à prendre la parole.

— Aujourd’hui, j’ai pris plusieurs décisions importantes et je dois t’en faire part !  
— Lesquelles ? Demanda Hitomi, légèrement inquiète.  
— Pour commencer, j’ai décidé de confronter Alexandre à Ruhm. Je pense que ce dernier pourra nous aider à trancher son cas.  
— Tu penses que cela pourrait apporter des réponses ?  
— Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que Ruhm va conclure. Nous aviserons ensuite. De toute façon, Yiris a pour ordre de préserver à tout prix la vie de cet homme tant que je ne lui dirais pas le contraire. Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Je ne pense pas qu’il puisse fuir si jamais il était confondu.  
— Yiris…  
— On dirait que cela te pose un problème qu’elle s’occupe de cette affaire…  
— En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me fait peur.  
— Yiris est ce qu’elle est ! Bien que venant de la même planète que toi, elle est très différente. Cependant, c’est une personne fiable, j’ai une totale confiance en elle.  
— Et en son frère ?  
— Le concernant, je suis plus sceptique. Cependant, il est un garde du corps très efficace.  
— Est-ce bien raisonnable de confier sa vie à quelqu’un dont on se méfie ?  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Sans trop me vanter, si Constantin est plus fort que la moyenne, il n’a aucune chance contre moi, ni contre sa sœur d’ailleurs.  
— Néanmoins, je ne te sens pas en sécurité.  
— Par rapport à Yiris et Constantin ?  
— Yiris, je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose de pesant qui émane d’elle. Constantin, lui, me fait vraiment peur.  
— Je comprends… Mais ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je reste toujours sur mes gardes ! Dit le Roi avec un sourire.

Leurs pas les conduisirent à un petit kiosque construit sur pilotis au-dessus d’un bassin. Hitomi s’assit sur la rambarde et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la fraîcheur de la forêt environnante.

Installé face à elle, Van la dévisageait d’un air tendre.

— Je voulais aussi te dire autre chose…  
— Quoi donc ? Interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.  
— A propos de… la nuit dernière… je maintiens ce que j’ai dit. Tu as tout le temps qu’il faut pour faire ton choix mais, tu t’en doutes, je suis décidé à tout faire pour te garder près de moi.

Hitomi resta interdite, le sujet lui semblait délicat à aborder.

— Disons que, fit Van, un peu gêné, déjà, si tu choisis de rester à Fanelia, sache que tu ne seras pas accaparée par aucune obligation officielle. Si tu veux t’investir dans quelque chose, tu seras libre de le faire, à ton rythme…

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira profondément avant de s’exprimer.

— Je te remercie… Là, j’avoue que j’ai encore du mal à savoir ce que je veux et…  
— Je crois savoir ce que tu vas dire, tu t’inquiètes pour ta famille.  
— Oui, j’aimerai tellement pouvoir rassurer mes parents…  
— Sur ce point, je pense justement pouvoir t’aider. Dit-il en enlevant le pendentif de son cou. Ecris-leur un message et je suis sûr qu’il ira là où il faut !

Hitomi toucha du bout des doigts la pierre de son pendentif, se souvenant de la façon dont le journal du père d’Allen avait rejoint son foyer. Aussi l’idée de Van lui apparut excellente.

Alors, il la conduisit dans la bibliothèque. Et là, pour la première fois, la jeune femme se servit d’une plume pour écrire.

Un long moment, elle resta bloquée sur les premières lignes. Comment expliquer ce qui se passait…  
Après réflexion, elle choisit de faire simple.

« Chère Maman, cher Papa,

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout ce qui m’arrive serait bien trop long à expliquer, mais sachez que je vais bien et suis en sécurité ! Prenez soin de vous et de Mamoru,

Je vous embrasse très fort,

Hitomi »

Avant de faire partir le message, la jeune femme eut l’idée d’aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre.  
Il s’agissait de sa montre. Elle l’avait déjà lors de son premier voyage sur Gaea mais, cette fois, elle avait envie d’oublier le temps.

Sachant que cet objet, cadeau que lui avait fait son père pour ses dix ans, serait immédiatement reconnu par ses proches, elle laissa le message s’en aller avec.  
Et pour cela, il suffit simplement de poser le pendentif dessus. Le bout de papier et la montre se trouvèrent entourés d’un halo lumineux avant de disparaître.

OoO

Quand Aya Kanzaki se leva ce matin-là, elle remarqua dès sa descente de l’escalier la présence de quelque chose sur la table de sa cuisine.

Elle était pourtant certaine de l’avoir lavée la veille, Mamoru était allé dormir chez un ami, son mari était d’astreinte à l’hôpital pendant encore une heure, alors, d’où cela pouvait-il venir ?  
Un peu hésitante, elle s’approcha et c’est alors qu’elle reconnut la montre de sa fille. Elle tourna la tête alentour, Hitomi n’était pas là.

Alors, elle déplia la feuille et lut le message. Quelques larmes coulèrent au coin de ses joues.

— Ainsi donc, ma puce, tu es repartie dans le mystérieux monde où ta grand-mère était allée il y a bien longtemps… J’espère que tu trouveras le bonheur là-bas…

OoO

A Fanelia, les jours suivants, Hitomi fut l’objet de toutes les attentions, encore plus que d’ordinaire. Van lui avait réservé toutes ses fins de journées.

Le reste du temps, elle apprenait divers jeux de sociétés étranges avec Merle ou allait s’amuser dans l’atelier d’inventions où Meinmet œuvrait, assisté d’Alexandre.  
La présence de ce dernier supposant souvent celle de Yiris, Hitomi n’était pas toujours très à l’aise…

Ce qui était certain, c’est que la jeune femme vivait son plus bel été.  
Chaque soir, elle discutait des heures avec Van. Celui-ci lui avait même appris des rudiments de lecture des langues de Gaea et s’amusait à lui faire lire toutes sortes de récits fantastiques.

Et puis, il y avait ces moments à deux, comme seuls au monde. Hitomi avait appris à connaître le corps de son amant et Van à tempérer sa fougue.  
Ainsi, ils partageaient des nuits à la fois tendres et torrides.

Cette situation nourrissait énormément les cancans de Fanelia qui, parfois s’amusaient à faire le parallèle avec le duo Yiris/Alexandre qui incarnait un couple mal assorti au possible.  
Madame Générale et Monsieur Fantôme étaient l’objet de beaucoup de railleries.

Il faut dire que leur cohabitation totalement forcée devenait lourde à supporter.  
Yiris n’avait aucun savoir vivre, ronchonnait toute la journée et Alexandre n’osait pas lui parler de peur de se prendre un coup de bâton, même si jusqu’à présent, elle s’était limitée à la menace…

Hylden non plus n’appréciait pas ce ménage improvisé. Bien que ne le reconnaissant pas publiquement, il tendait à considérer Yiris comme sienne et leurs longues discussions la nuit, allongés sur le toit du palais, lui manquaient.  
Qui plus est, il supportait de moins en moins sa femme qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire une remarque désagréable…

A force, Hylden s’en trouvait à espérer un nouvel esclandre de Constantin au bordel pour avoir une conversation avec Yiris…  
Concernant le fameux Constantin, il s’était assagi. Toujours alcoolique, il avait élu domicile dans l’appartement de fonction inoccupé de sa sœur quand il n’était pas d’astreinte.  
Revendeurs de substances hallucinogènes et filles de petite vertu arpentaient les couloirs la nuit, au grand désespoir du personnel du palais.

Le Roi avait quand même effectué un rappel à l’ordre, Constantin avait alors commencé à faire venir ses mauvaises fréquentations par les arrières. Connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, Van avait finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille, préférant le savoir dans un appartement que le voir errer dans les rues en quête de bagarre.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il gardait ce sinistre individu à son service, la remarque d’Hitomi l’avait fait réfléchir.

Cependant, tout aussi fou et médisant qu’il soit, Constantin était une force de dissuasion non négligeable contre une éventuelle attaque envers la personne du Roi et ses rares interventions avaient été d’une efficacité redoutable…

OoO

Ce matin là, un homme-loup à cheval arriva dans la cour, il était très attendu. A cette occasion, il fut reçu dans la salle du Trône.  
Van siégeait sur un piédestal, tandis qu’au niveau inférieur, sur sa droite, se tenaient les généraux en armures. Hitomi, quant à elle, était dans l’allée, assise, ce qui était une grande distinction selon le protocole royal. En effet, seule elle et Meinmet disposaient de ce privilège, tous les autres étant debout.

— Votre Majesté, Seigneur de la forêt protégée par les dragons, je viens à vous de la part de mon Maître Ruhm, qui vous salue et vous souhaite bonheur et prospérité. Fit le visiteur en s’inclinant.  
— Ruhm a-t-il enfin une date pour le convoi ?  
— Certainement Monseigneur, il est prêt et sera conséquent.  
— La surveillance actuelle est-elle suffisante ?  
— Nous pensons que oui, plusieurs gardes des villages environnants sont venus nous aider. Nous avons dressé plusieurs barrières de surveillance avec des éclaireurs. Votre précieux chargement d’energist est en sécurité à Arzas.

Dans la salle, l’aparté provoqua son effet dans les rangs militaires.

— Comme quoi mon idée des éclaireurs n’est pas si pourrie que ça ! N’est-ce pas Mayek ? Chuchota Yiris.

Le général grogna tandis que tous ceux qui avaient entendu la pique pouffaient de rire. Furieux, Van se retourna brièvement vers les militaires.  
Parfois, il trouvait ses généraux consternants avec leurs petites querelles…

— Ruhm a-t-il aussi pris connaissance de mon autre demande ? Continua le Roi.  
— Oui, il attend l’homme en question.  
— Soit ! Tu lui diras donc que le convoi d’escorte partira demain. Il arrivera donc le jour suivant à Arzas.  
— Bien, Votre Majesté ! Je vais rentrer au plus vite afin que nous finalisions les préparatifs.

Sur ce, l’homme-loup prit congé. Van s’appuya la tête sur le dossier de son Trône avant de reprendre.

— Soit ! Comme nous avions anticipé cette opération de longue date, l’armée s’ébranlera demain. Des hommes des sections de Crâne et de Défense la composeront. Je laisse à Yiris et Mayek le soin de choisir leurs soldats.  
De Fanelia à l’étape de nuit de Metel, le commandement sera assuré par Mayek, qui restera à la forteresse afin d’y remettre un peu d’ordre car j’ai appris que les manquements au devoir s’y multipliaient.  
Le lendemain, Yiris continuera jusqu’à Arzas, et dirigera le convoi sur ce trajet puis sur la première partie du retour. Comme cela, chacun pourra voir les limites de sa méthode dans la pratique. Cependant, je vous rappelle que ceci n’est pas un jeu. La récente attaque montre que l’ennemi est aussi fort que cruel, donc soyez sur vos gardes !  
Ce chargement est précieux, tout comme la vie de nos soldats !

Cette déclaration terminée, Van se leva et quitta la pièce. Sur son passage, tous s’inclinèrent, sauf Hitomi qui, ne connaissant pas le protocole, garda la tête levée, ce qui fit sourire le jeune Roi.

OoO

La suite de la journée fut entièrement consacrée aux préparatifs de l’escorte. Van devait gérer les disputes incessantes entre Mayek et Yiris qui, comme toujours, avaient du mal à composer.

Aux côtés de Merle, Hitomi observait avec fascination les mouvements de troupes. La jeune femme-chat lui expliquait les rudiments du fonctionnement de l’armée.  
De son côté, Alexandre avait la gorge nouée. Meinmet se rendait compte que son protégé arrivait à une échéance cruciale.

— Comment te sens-tu ?  
— Très mal est un euphémisme…  
— Tu redoutes quoi au juste ?  
— Je ne sais pas… Enfin si, la confrontation avec ce Ruhm m’angoisse.  
— La peur de savoir qui tu es…  
— Et celle de ce que l’on va me faire…  
— Tu devrais faire confiance à Yiris sur ce point !  
— J’ai du mal… Si elle doit me tuer, elle le fera.  
— A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique.  
— Ah? S’exclama Alexandre, intrigué.  
— J’ai appris une chose étonnante : de ce que l’on connaît d’elle, Yiris n’a jamais tué de sa main. Etrange pour un soldat…  
— Il y a-t-il quelque chose de normal chez elle ?  
— Excellente question ! S’amusa Meinmet.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur balade dans la caserne en silence. Soudain, passant près d’une caisse d’armes, Alexandre se saisit d’une épée sans réfléchir et commença à la manipuler.

Ceux qui furent témoins de ce fait restèrent bouche-bée. Le jeune homme semblait étonnement bien utiliser l’instrument, le faisant passer d’une main à l’autre.  
Une fois de plus, de toute évidence, il était en proie à une forme de transe. Et ce fut le fracas d’un bâton frappant brutalement le sol qui le ramena à lui.

— Hé le fantôme, tu joues à quoi ? S’énerva Yiris.

Secouant brièvement la tête, Alexandre jeta immédiatement l’épée au sol, sans rien dire.

— Je présume que là encore, c’est venu instinctivement…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Agacée la générale se baissa, ramassa l’épée et, la prenant soigneusement par le plat de la lame, la tendit à Alexandre.

— Dans cette caserne, il y a plus d’un millier de soldats. Si besoin, ils pourront intervenir. Tu veux jouer au bretteur, soit ! Ce sera moi ton adversaire !

Haymlar s’apprêtait à s’interposer. D’un geste net de la main, Yiris lui fit clairement signe de ne rien faire.  
Meinmet était inquiet. L’échange à voix basse entre le second et l’aide de camp de la générale le rassura un peu.

— Yrkas, va chercher le Roi, je sens que ça risque de dégénérer.

Aussitôt, le soldat s’exécuta et quitta la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre et Yiris se faisaient toujours face. A la surprise de tous, le jeune homme finit par saisir l’épée.

Son regard se fit froid, il serra sa main sur la poignée et tendit la lame perpendiculairement face à lui. Amusée, Yiris recula de quelques pas.  
Elle savait que c’était une invitation à frapper la première et elle ne pouvait la refuser.

Mettant son bâton en travers, elle se lança sur Alexandre. Le bout de bois rencontra la lame, glissa de biais jusqu’à se caler sur la garde sans que le jeune homme n’eut bouger d’un pouce.

Stupeur générale, Yiris comprise certes, elle n’en montra rien. Délaissant ses habituelles envolées, elle frappa juste avec force.

Au bout de seulement trois passes d’armes supplémentaires, Van vint interrompre l’affrontement :

— Cessez immédiatement !

Les deux combattants s’écartèrent.

— Jetez vos armes !

Alexandre s’exécuta de suite. Yiris se contenta de relâcher le bras tenant son bâton, se mettant clairement en position de repos.

— J’ai dit « jetez vos armes !».

Profondément contrariée, la jeune femme finit par obéir. Pliant les genoux, elle déposa son bâton au sol avec une délicatesse.  
Satisfait de la voir obtempérer, Van poursuivit :

— Yiris, je présume que tu as encore ressenti le besoin de t’amuser. J’en ai assez de tes provocations ! Je t’ai chargée de surveiller cet homme, pas de t’en servir pour te défouler ! Cette fois, c’est le dernier avertissement avant la mise aux arrêts ! Compris ?  
— Oui, Votre Majesté ! Répondit l’intéressée en inclinant la tête.  
— Bien ! Ne me déçois pas… Sinon, reprit le Souverain, Alexandre, je t’interdis de toucher à nouveau une arme. N’importe qui a désormais ordre de te neutraliser immédiatement si tu récidives ! J’espère que pour toi aussi, c’est clair !

Le jeune homme hocha positivement la tête. Puis, jetant un regard glaçant autour de lui, le Roi fit comprendre aux curieux que le spectacle était fini et qu’ils devaient se dépêcher de retourner vaquer à leur occupation.

A quelques pas de là, Hitomi observait Alexandre et Yiris. Son regard s’attarda particulièrement sur le fourreau qu’elle tenait au côté. Après quelques doutes, son intuition des débuts se confirma, il s’agissait bien de celui de l’épée de Folken. Celle-là même qui avait tué le jeune homme.

Hitomi en avait entendu parler de cette histoire selon laquelle la générale aurait récupéré la fameuse lame, là, le détail prenait une autre dimension.

Une vision, comme si la jeune femme assistait à la rencontre de Folken et Yiris dans les ruines de Fanelia…  
Puis, Hitomi vit que la générale tenait quelque chose près de son cœur, comme un trésor dissimulé dans une bourse en tissu : le morceau de lame qui avait tué Folken, encore maculé de sang.

A ce moment-là, aucun doute, cette épée était la clef de tout…


	12. Les vieux amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 6 décembre 2011

Chapitre 12

Les vieux amis

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Jamais la forteresse de Metel n’avait parue aussi lointaine aux soldats. Le convoi à destination d’Arzas n’était pas des plus joyeux.

Entre la peur d’une attaque et les disputes constantes de Mayek et Yiris, chacun aspirait au calme et à la sécurité. Seul Alexandre se prenait à rêver que le voyage ne s’arrête pas, tant il en redoutait l’issue.

Avant le départ, Meinmet avait passé une heure à le sermonner lui faisait promettre de toujours rester concentré.  
Le vieil homme avait eu du mal à cacher que l’accrochage de son protégé avec Yiris lui avait probablement causé la peur de sa vie.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qui l’avait pris, tout comme lors de l’affaire du melef, Alexandre s’était contenté de promettre tout ce qu’il en pouvait, sans la moindre garantie qu’aucun incident ne se reproduise.

Assis dans la nacelle d’un buffle géant, il ne suivait que d’une oreille distraite les débats entre les généraux.

En effet, au départ, avachie face à Alexandre, Yiris n’avait pu s’empêcher de descendre régler ses comptes avec son collègue, empruntant le cheval d’un soldat qui n’y avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait.

Alexandre ne l’avait pas trop montré mais il avait été soulagé que ce face-à-face prenne fin. Cependant, d’un autre côté, il se retrouvait à nouveau perdu dans ses interminables réflexions.  
Tous ces nouveaux visages, ces informations, il sentait qu’il avait tous les éléments, mais pourtant la vérité semblait toujours se tenir devant lui, cachée derrière un drap opaque.

Soudain, la voix désabusée du cocher de son buffle s’adressant à lui le sortit de sa méditation.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que Yiris et Mayek sont des gamins ?  
— C’est un fait… On a du mal à croire que ce sont des généraux ! Constata Alexandre.  
— Et à chaque fois, c’est pareil. Depuis la reformation de l’armée, ces deux là passent leur temps à se bouffer le nez… Cette fois, ils n’ont même pas pris leurs seconds, histoire de pouvoir se disputer sans être interrompus, c’est bien notre veine !

Entendant cela, le passager ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

— Là où vous êtes, reprit le cocher, vous n’entendez pas les cancans, et pourtant, je peux vous garantir que vous êtes considérée comme l’homme le plus malheureux de Fanelia !  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, évidemment, on parle pas mal de votre apparence, mais surtout tout le monde vous plaint de devoir supporter Yiris toute la journée. La rumeur de votre petit affrontement s’est répandue dans toute la ville, il n’y en a pas beaucoup qui ose lui tenir tête…  
— Vous savez, je ne trouve pas qu’elle soit si terrible que ça…

En disant ces mots, Alexandre esquissa un sourire. Sa cohabitation avec la générale était loin d’être de tout repos. Elle criait, était sans gène, et surtout, ronflait à faire trembler les murs.

Et pourtant quand il la regardait dans les yeux, quelque chose d’étrange se faisait ressentir… une paradoxale forme de confiance…

— C’est vous qui le dites ! S’amusa son interlocuteur. En tout cas, sa réputation n’est plus à faire. Vous saviez qu’elle s’est bâtie un joli patrimoine avec ses duels ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— Avant la nomination définitive des généraux, les chefs de tribus adoraient se provoquer. Très vite, cela a dégénéré, ils ont commencé à parier des biens… C’est ainsi que Yiris a récupéré un bordel à peine ouvert. A l’époque, cela avait fait l’objet de tous les potins.  
— Elle possède un bordel ? S’étonna Alexandre.  
— Oui, c’est d’ailleurs la sœur de son second qui en est la tenancière. C’est un établissement bien rempli et entretenu. Il attire une bonne clientèle, enfin, sauf quand Constantin y va.  
Par contre, les filles ont toutes au moins la vingtaine et pas de petites jouvencelles, que des expérimentées… Certains diront que c’est un manque. Enfin, le personnage est spécial… Sa petite liaison avec Hylden, ça a aussi mis de l’ambiance.

Un bordel, une liaison avec un homme marié, tout ça pour une femme, la première de Gaea à atteindre le rang de générale, cela faisait beaucoup.

Alexandre était de plus en plus intrigué par la personnalité de son garde du corps.

— Vous savez quoi sur cette histoire avec Hylden ?  
— Honnêtement, ce que disent les rumeurs, et il y a de tout et n’importe quoi ! Répondit le cocher. A mon humble avis, ils ne font pas que parler stratégie guerrière quand ils sont ensemble… En tout cas, la femme du général, Kyria, n’a qu’un rêve, avoir la peau de la la jeune femme !

Yiris et Hylden, en voilà un couple étonnant. Alexandre avait déjà remarqué l’existence d’un lien qui allait au delà de leur travail au sein de l’armée. Cependant, si le jeune homme lançait parfois des regards équivoques à sa collègue, il n’avait jamais semblé y avoir la pareille de la part de cette dernière.

A part ça, il ne voyait rien de bien extravagant. Et de toute façon, cela ne l’intéressait pas.

Alexandre se prit à rire tout seul. La capacité de médisance des gens sur une personne qui sortait de la normalité ne l’étonnait pas, comme s’il avait connu ça…

Il réalisa alors à quel point il se sentait vide. Depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette forêt, un morceau de lui manquait, et sans cela, il se sentait bien incapable d’avoir des opinions.

C’était comme si, ce qui le constituait en tant que personne était incomplet.

Pendant dix ans sur Terre, il s’était contenté de se laisser balloter, de suivre le mouvement, d’obéir. Il n’avait même presque pas bronché face à l’histoire folle de Meinmet de rentrer chez lui. La colonne de lumière l’avait juste surpris.

Il semblait ne pas ressentir la peur…

D’ailleurs, que ressentait-il au juste ? Peut-être rien, à part cette tenace impression de déjà-vu depuis son arrivée sur Gaea.  
Il pensait souvent à l’homme auquel il ressemblait, à ce Folken, et se cherchait des points communs avec lui, en dehors du physique, mais cela demeurait vain…

La rencontre avec cet homme-loup dont on lui avait tant parlé serait peut-être une délivrance. Réaliste, Alexandre avait aussi envisagé la possibilité d’être déclaré monstre puis purement et simplement exécuté.  
Et même face à cette éventualité, il restait calme. L’envie de vivre, il ne l’avait pas…

Finalement, la chose qu’il souhaitait était que cette comédie s’arrête. Face à un Meinmet débordant d’enthousiasme malgré son âge, il trouvait son existence inutile, alors l’alternative entre y trouver un sens et mourir lui semblait la bonne.

OoO

Une vallée se terminait, une autre allait suivre. Le passage entre les deux était une plaine à découvert sur laquelle serpentait une rivière. Pour garder ce point stratégique, au sommet d’une colline, se dressait une petite ville fortifiée, dominée par une citadelle assez imposante : Metel.  
La nuit était en train de tomber, le convoi était arrivé dans les temps.  
Première partie du voyage achevée sans encombre, les ennuis devaient en théorie commencer ici.

La grande porte de Metel s’ouvrit. Les tours de gardes qui l’entouraient étaient toutes vides et le mécanisme de la porte avait quelques ratés…  
Quand à l’état global de la ville, il était déplorable : les maisons étaient endommagées, les routes pavées défoncées et le château dominant possédait une tour qui ne semblait plus tenir que par miracle.

Se sentant sans doute sur la sellette, le gouverneur, ventripotent, qui cachait sa calvitie sous un turban coloré, vint accueillir les arrivants avec toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

— Messeigneurs, je suis très honoré de vous recevoir en mon humble forteresse. Dit-il en s’inclinant jusqu’au sol.  
— « Humble forteresse » n’est pas le mot que j’emploierais, répondit Mayek en descendant de cheval, je choisirais plutôt le terme de « ruine »…

Cette fois, plus aucun doute, l’homme rondouillard n’allait passer un très mauvais moment.

— Nous sommes tous ici pour la nuit, comme vous savez. Demain, une partie du convoi va partir rejoindre Arzas. Quand à vous et moi, nous aurons le loisir de discuter de l’état de votre forteresse. J’ai hâte d’entendre vos arguments pour justifier ce désastre !

Incapable de répondre, la tête pensante de Metel tremblait presque. Il était évident qu’un bon repas ne résoudrait pas son problème.

Néanmoins, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le gouverneur se montra sirupeux avec son invité, qui, pour sa part, restait insensible à toute flatterie, attentif à tous les manquements qu’il constatait.

Quand à Yiris, elle eut cette phrase lapidaire :

— Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec Mayek !

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire paniquer encore davantage les soldats de la forteresse.

Les membres du convoi, eux, soufflaient. Ils allaient finalement assister à une bonne correction.

Vu la gravité des faits, Mayek ne les mettraient probablement pas à contribution pour réparer, histoire de donner une bonne leçon à la garnison des lieux.

OoO

A Fanelia, Hitomi réfléchissait. Elle s’était levée en pleine nuit, et restait immobile à regarder par la fenêtre. Ne sentant pas sa présence en se tournant dans le lit, Van se réveilla et vit sa compagne pensive devant le clair de lune.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Je ne sais pas, j’ai une étrange impression… Je sens que quelque chose va se produire, quelque chose d’important, mais je suis incapable de dire quoi…  
— Je comprends… Exactement le genre de situation que tu n’avais plus envie de revivre…  
— Oui, à partir du moment où j’ai rencontré Alexandre, je crois que je savais où j’allais… Notre destin n’est pas tout tracé, cependant j’en arrive à penser que certaines situations sont des épreuves imposées.  
— Et à nous de prendre les bonnes décisions, c’est ça ?  
— Tout à fait ! Sauf que là, je ne fais que subir, ce que je pressens est assez vague. Depuis que je suis arrivée, j’ai des sentiments confus et flous… Je n’ai eu qu’une seule vision nette, mais du passé…  
— Ah ? Du passé… Et de qui donc ?  
— Folken et Yiris, j’ai vu qu’ils s’étaient brièvement rencontrés dans les ruines de Fanelia et que l’épée qu’elle possède était bien celle de ton frère. Meinmet me l’avait raconté, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette épée… Il y a quelque chose qu’elle symbolise, je n’arrive pas à cerner quoi.  
— Yiris a accordé énormément d’importance à cette histoire. Elle, qui est froide et pas du genre impressionnable, maintient avec force avoir vu le corps de mon frère s’animer et lui sourire… Elle en tremble encore en le racontant, je la crois donc sincère.  
— C’est impossible, du moins en théorie. Après sur Gaea…  
— … plus rien n’est étonnant, c’est ça ?  
— Oui ! Et que penses-tu de cette épée ?  
— Yiris ne s’en sert jamais. Je ne sais d’ailleurs même pas si elle sait manier une lame. Et elle l’a conservée en l’état, brisée…  
— Elle veille sur quelque chose… Comme si en gardant cette épée, elle gardait le souvenir de Folken…  
— Peut-être… Mais quel rôle pourrait jouer cette épée là-dedans ?  
— Malheureusement, je n’en sais rien… Soupira Hitomi.

Van se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi était assailli par le doute, il attendait beaucoup de la confrontation d’Alexandre et Ruhm, mais il la redoutait tout autant.

Aussi, la question d’Hitomi le mit dans l’embarras.

— Et que comptes-tu faire d’Alexandre après tout ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je suis totalement conditionné à ce que dira Ruhm. Il connaissait mon frère mieux que personne. Cependant, en même temps, j’ai peur qu’il ne puisse nous donner de réponses concrètes.  
Ce qui est certain, c’est qu’en l’état actuel des choses, j’ai affaire à un ennemi potentiel, et son visage familier ne doit pas empêcher la vigilance, au contraire.

Hitomi ne répondit pas. Van n’avait pas tort. Ainsi son inquiétude concernant le sort d’Alexandre ne faisait que croitre.

Elle qui cernait bien les gens n’avait pas ressenti de choses obscures émanant de lui, seulement une tristesse résignée...

OoO

De son côté, Alexandre ne dormait pas non plus. Il ne pensait qu’au lendemain, à sa rencontre avec Ruhm, à ce qui allait suivre.  
Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, à côté de Yiris, pas non plus disposée à dormir, il regardait le spectacle des soldats de Metel qui devaient exécuter les réparations et entretiens, même s’il faisait nuit.  
Mayek avait déjà donné une pléiade d’ordres et aucun répit pour les exécuter…

Les autres membres du convoi, quant à eux, dormaient à poings fermés, même si le voyage du lendemain promettait d’être stressant.  
La forêt des dragons était obscure, faite d’arbres gigantesques. Par endroit, leur feuillage cachait totalement le ciel…

Cependant, cette route était la seule permettant d’accéder à Arzas avec un lourd chargement, impossible de couper par les gorges étroites avec une armée entière.

D’ailleurs, malgré l’immense gain de temps, les soldats évitaient cette route à cause du vide vertigineux qui l’entourait. Seuls les hommes-loups, habitués à un tel environnement, l’empruntaient sans crainte.

Au lever du soleil, les hommes de Yiris se préparèrent pour la dernière partie de l’expédition.  
Avant de la laisser partir, Mayek tenait à lui faire quelques dernières remarques.

— Alors, prête à tester ta technique ? Tu y crois réellement ?  
— Oui, je vais déjà faire partir un groupe devant. Chacun possède une corne de brume, ils pourront donner rapidement l’alerte. Et après, en cas souci, j’ai ta grosse troupe pour faire face au danger ! A mon sens, ne pas être pris au dépourvu sera un atout… Toutefois, l’idéal serait évidemment de ne pas avoir à faire face à une attaque !

En temps ordinaire le général n’aurait pas raté l’occasion de faire une remarque cynique à sa collègue, mais, cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Lui aussi redoutait les mystérieux commandos qui n’avaient encore laissé aucun témoin.

— Il ne me reste plus qu’à te souhaiter un bon voyage ! En espérant aussi que tu avances avec ton homme mystère.  
— Merci ! J’en aurai bien besoin…

Sur ces mots, Yiris se dirigea vers le convoi et monta sur un cheval pour se mettre en tête.

Alexandre, lui, était retourné dans la nacelle d’un buffle. Il avait du mal à réprimer des tremblements d’angoisse, pas à cause des risques d’attaques, plutôt à l’idée de sa rencontre avec le chef des hommes-loups…

A nouveau, le trajet parut interminable à la troupe. Cependant, il fut finalement tranquille. Aucun incident, pas de soupçon de présence ennemie, rien à signaler.

Alors que la nuit tombait sur la forêt épaisse, la rendant encore plus angoissante, le convoi atteignit une stèle de pierre et s’arrêta.  
Yiris descendit de sa monture et donna ordre à chacun de garder sa position. Elle fit quelques pas derrière la stèle et se mit à crier.

— Oyez les loups, nous sommes arrivés !

Aucune réaction, du moins en apparence, car rapidement, les membres de la troupe se sentirent encerclés et commencèrent un peu à paniquer.  
Une silhouette se détacha alors de l’obscurité face à la jeune femme.

Il s’agissait d’un homme loup immense vêtu d’une toge pourpre couverte d’un manteau noir et portant un collier orné de dents acérées.  
Ses yeux marrons lui donnaient un regard qui semblait transpercer l’âme.

Yiris ne fut pas déstabilisée le moins du monde.

— Bonsoir Ruhm, toujours le sens de l’accueil à ce que je vois !  
— Salut à toi, Yiris ! Répondit-il d’une voix profonde et calme. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi cynique, je présume donc que tu portes bien.  
— En effet, merci de t’en inquiéter. Les choses vont bien chez toi ?  
— Cet endroit reculé a l’art d’être à l’abri des tempêtes du monde extérieur, même si le vent finit toujours pas ramener à nous les poussières contant les soucis du reste de Gaea.  
— Et bien, tant mieux si nous pouvons faire étape tranquillement ! Le chargement est-il prêt ?  
— Oui, il ne reste plus qu’à l’atteler aux buffles. En attendant, tes hommes peuvent établir leur campement aux pieds des arbres sacrés au-delà de cette stèle, les habitants viendront leur apporter de quoi manger !  
— Merci à toi ! Et concernant l’autre affaire ?  
— Ne t’en fais pas ! Va te reposer avec ta troupe, je m’en occupe.

Ruhm laissa Yiris et s’avança vers le buffle où attendait Alexandre. Ce dernier regarda attentivement l’homme-loup.  
Il lui semblait que son regard lisait en lui, et il ressentait toujours cette impression floue de déjà-vu.

— Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Dit le chef du village en souriant.

Sans un mot, Alexandre s’exécuta et descendit de la nacelle pour suivre Ruhm. Tous deux passèrent près de Yiris. L’homme-loup marqua un arrêt.

— Je te demande de croire en moi. Tu connais le pouvoir de l’instinct, fais confiance au mien !

Dubitative, la générale les laissa s’éloigner, silencieuse, mais le cœur serré.

OoO

Les quelques pas, puis la montée de l’échelle menant à la cabane de Ruhm parurent interminables à Alexandre.

Lorsque, à l’invitation de son hôte, il prit place sur un coussin qui faisait face à un petit foyer de briques situé au centre de l’habitation.  
A cet instant, le pauvre ressentait l’envie de s’évaporer dans l’air tellement il était angoissé.

Ruhm s’assit de l’autre côté du feu, face à lui. Il dégageait une présence sereine qui tendait à rassurer le jeune homme.

D’une voix douce et calme, l’homme-loup se mit à parler.

— Tu es né le dix-septième jour de la Lune Pourpre. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit le même jour que moi. Nos pères ont fêté cela dignement. Ce lien de naissance nous a rendu proches malgré la distance.  
Nous nous considérions comme des frères, très différents de par notre apparence, moi homme-loup, toi moitié humain-moitié Peuple du Dieu Dragon, portant d’ailleurs les signes distinctifs de ce peuple.  
Je me rappelle ta joie, le jour où tu m’as annoncé que tu avais un petit frère, et que ce dernier avait l’air d’un humain normal, car ton apparence était un fardeau à porter.

Sans un mot, Alexandre l’écoutait, ses mots résonnaient en lui. Pas d’image, mais des sensations, et quelques voix lointaines.

Attentif au trouble de son invité, Ruhm poursuivit néanmoins son récit.

— Ton autre fardeau, c’était ton destin tout tracé de Roi. La hiérarchie guerrière de Fanelia te déplaisait profondément. Si tu appréciais de savoir manier une épée comme une distraction, le fait de devoir tuer avec te dégoûtait profondément.  
Si ton père prenait le temps d’en discuter avec toi et écoutait ton avis tout en tentant, il est vrai, de te convaincre de l’importance des traditions et du besoin de savoir se défendre et se faire respecter, ce ne fut pas le cas de Balgus.  
Après le décès de ton père, ce dernier s’occupa de la gestion des affaires courantes et finit de te préparer à ton futur rôle de Roi.  
Le moins que l’on puisse dire est que vous ne vous entendiez pas. D’ailleurs, très vite, las de ses discours interminables auxquels tu n’adhérais pas, tu as fini par te trouver des occupations peu honorables comme profiter de la compagnie de toutes les jeunes filles qui se pâmaient devant toi…  
Malgré tout, tu n’as jamais délaissé ton petit frère, essayant de lui inculquer tes valeurs et de le protéger.  
Je me rappelle la dernière fois que je t’ai parlé avant ta chasse au dragon.  
Tu pensais qu’une fois cette besogne accomplie, tu aurais la capacité de changer les choses, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.  
Pour moi, il a toujours été évident que tu étais vivant quelque part. Je me suis posé énormément de question sur les raisons de ta disparition.  
Les années ont passé, la guerre est venue, et j’ai été surpris de savoir ton nom lié à celui de l’Empire Zaibach. Je me demandais comment tu avais pu changer à ce point.  
C’est en te rencontrant dans les ruines de Fanelia où j’avais pressenti ta présence, que j’ai compris que tu n’avais pas changé d’opinion, tu avais juste été tenté par des méthodes peu louables.  
Je me souviens que quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en train de discuter avec Yiris, qui avait la responsabilité de la garde des ruines de la cité cette nuit-là.  
Tu étais en train de souligner le paradoxe d’un guerrier juste armé d’un bâton, tout en lui disant que tu appréciais son raisonnement sur le fait que le bâton était d’origine voué à la défense alors que l’épée blessait à sang d’un simple geste. Néanmoins, tu lui as suggéré de considérer les épées autrement, lui promettant alors de lui donner ton épée quand tu n’en aurais plus besoin.

Un instant, Alexandre eut une vision nette, un flash du passé, la scène décrite lui apparut quelque secondes à l’esprit.

Là encore, Ruhm décida de continuer son monologue, malgré les tremblements compulsifs du jeune homme.

— Ce jour fut celui de notre dernière rencontre. Nous avons parlé de nombreuses choses en toute amitié malgré les circonstances. Je me rappelle vous avoir salué ton frère et toi avant de partir.  
Quelques mois plus tard, un soir, mon cœur s’est serré. J’ai su plus tard que tu avais rendu ton dernier soupir à peu près à cet instant. J’ai pleuré mon ami. J’ai assisté à tes funérailles. Ton frère avait tenu à te débarrasser de ce bras métallique qui symbolisait tes erreurs pour que tu puisses reposer en paix. Tu avais l’air calme, aussi espérais-je de tout cœur que ton âme avait enfin trouvé l’apaisement.  
Les propos de Yiris dont Maître Van m’avait mis dans la confidence ont énormément agité mon esprit. Et c’est alors que je me suis dit que peut-être, il subsistait une dernière injustice à réparer.

Cette fois, la voix de l’homme-loup trahissait une profonde émotion.

— Et en ce jour, te voilà devant moi, différent sur certains points, mais tellement reconnaissable. Je suis heureux de voir que les Dieux sont parfois cléments avec ceux que la vie a affligé, et j’espère que cette nouvelle chance sera enfin pour toi l’occasion de vivre selon tes idées.

Ruhm baissa la tête pour tenter de dissimuler une larme, puis la releva et regarda Alexandre droit dans les yeux.

— Bienvenue dans ton monde, Folken !

Toujours assis, figé mais tremblant, Alexandre pleurait, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il connaissait tout ce qu’il venait de lui être dit, c’était évident, pourtant… Il manquait encore quelque chose, une pièce pour assembler ce puzzle, pour lever le voile sur sa vérité.

N’ajoutant rien à son récit, Ruhm offrit un bol de thé à son invité et lui suggéra de dormir. Alexandre n’y comptait pas trop, malgré tout, rapidement, il se mit à bailler.  
L’homme-loup le regarda, amusé, il avait en fait mis une petite potion dans la boisson.

— Repose-toi, mon ami, tu en auras besoin !


	13. Le danger venu de la brume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 13 décembre 2011

Chapitre 13

Le danger venu de la brume

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Après une nuit relativement calme, où les soldats n’avaient pas eu envie de faire la fête du fait de l’obscurité pesante de la forêt, le matin arriva bien trop vite pour la plupart des hommes, qui n’avaient pu ni dormir, ni déjeuner.

Yiris se maudissait intérieurement. A l’évidence, elle avait surestimé l’expérience des soldats à sa disposition. Elle s’était réveillée consternée par le spectacle que lui offraient les novices, rien à voir avec ses éclaireurs qui eux, au moins, étaient ce qui ce faisait de mieux.  
Enfin, elle n’était pas du genre à réfléchir sur ce qu’elle n’avait pas fait, et ferait avec « sa troupe d’élite ».

Le convoi s’apprêtait à s’ébranler dans les minutes à venir. Les hommes-loups avaient amené les chariots d’energist pendant la nuit, trois en tout, un pour chaque buffle ayant accompagné les troupes.

Yiris posta soixante-dix hommes pour le premier et le dernier chariot. Les soixante soldats restants, qui étaient en réalité tous des vétérans issus de son régiment et de celui de Mayek, furent affiliés au chariot du milieu avec pour consigne de venir en aide au chariot qui serait le plus en difficulté en cas d’attaque, ce qui, si son instinct ne la trompait pas une fois de plus, arriverait inévitablement…

Il s’agissait d’un approvisionnement très conséquent. En effet, les hommes-loups n’envoyaient qu’un chargement par an, au terme de la saison d’exploitation.  
Celle-ci prenait fin juste avant la saison chaude qui rendait la carrière suffocante.  
Ensuite la date de livraison dépendait de leur seule volonté et, parfois, si le peuple avait des rites à accomplir, les précieux cailloux pouvaient attendre encore un bon moment.

N’en ayant pas particulièrement besoin car le pays était en paix, Van avait toujours laissé une grande latitude à Ruhm.  
Néanmoins, pour une fois, il serait content de voir son chargement arriver à destination.

Yiris supervisait les préparatifs du coin de l’œil. Son regard était fixé sur l’arbre où se trouvait la cabane de Ruhm. Soudain, elle vit enfin du mouvement. L’homme-loup descendait de son perchoir, suivi par l’humain.

Les bras croisés, la jeune femme se demandait ce que l’entrevue avait donné.

A voir les deux hommes approcher vers elle, apparemment sereins, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Toute la nuit, elle avait redouté une intervention en catastrophe qui n’avait finalement pas eu lieu.

Cependant, toute cette inquiétude, elle l’avait cachée, bien qu’ayant ouvert bien des fois l’œil fixant l’arbre où tout se jouait.

— La rencontre fut fort instructive. Expliqua Ruhm avec un large sourire.  
— Ah ? Répondit Yiris dubitative.  
— Oui, tu pourras dire à Maître Van que, même si je suis incapable d’expliquer l’enchaînement à l’origine de ce miracle, Je suis persuadé qu’Alexandre est en fait Folken.

Bouche-bée, elle les dévisagea, espérant une mauvaise farce. Son esprit s’embrouillait.

— Et comment tu déduis cela ?  
— Nous avons parlé et, en l’observant, mon instinct m’a donné la réponse.  
— C’est assez vague comme façon de conclure !  
— Selon toi, probablement, mais mon avis est fait !

Yiris soupira en dodelinant la tête, elle se demandait sérieusement comment elle allait expliquer la réponse de Ruhm au Roi…

Bref, sur ce plan là, à ses yeux, rien n’avait évolué, alors, tout en éprouvant un profond dépit face à l’inertie de la situation, elle choisit de se concentrer sur le transport…

Ainsi, elle vérifia ses troupes, s’assurant une dernière fois que ses consignes avaient bien été respectées.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre s’apprêtait à prendre place dans la nacelle du buffle. Ruhm lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

— La vérité n’est plus très loin ! Sois en sûr, mon ami !

Septique, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. L’arrivée de Yiris interrompit sa réflexion et il prit place pour le voyage.

Après un échange de politesse entre la générale et le chef des hommes-loups, Yiris monta à son tour dans la nacelle.  
Visiblement satisfaite de l’agencement du convoi, elle donna le signal du départ.

OoO

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le groupe avait quitté Arzas. La première heure avait été très tendue. Yiris avait dû, à trois reprises, réprimander des bleus, ceux-ci ayant pris le passage d’animaux sauvages comme un signe d’une attaque et donné l’alarme.

La troupe avait fait deux heures de route encadrée par un groupe d’hommes-loups qui, au moment de partir, avait dit aux trois punis de bien se méfier des lapins…

Maintenant, le convoi poursuivait sa route, seul.  
Selon le concept cher à Yiris, celui-ci était entouré par quatre groupes d’éclaireurs, un devant, un derrière et un sur chaque côté. Toutes les heures, chaque groupe envoyait un homme au rapport.

Aussi, ceux-ci disposaient d’une panoplie de cornes de brume pour signaler un danger imminent et en préciser la nature.

Même si cela semblait l’agacer, la générale avait choisi de rester sur la nacelle, accompagnée d’Alexandre. Elle était avachie, l’air dépité, son armure, visiblement, la gênait pour se tenir confortablement, et ne disait pas un mot.

Alexandre, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensée et restait tout aussi muet ce qui installa entre eux une atmosphère pesante juste entrecoupée par le bruit des sangles de la nacelle et les bavardages distants des hommes.

Yiris accueillit avec soulagement l’arrivée des éclaireurs car elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle n’était pas à l’aise vis-à-vis d’Alexandre depuis la conversation avec Ruhm.

En théorie, tout aurait dû continuer comme ça jusqu’à Metel…

En théorie…

Alors que le jour commençait à décliner et qu’il ne restait plus qu’une heure de route, une brume étrange commença à apparaître.

Plusieurs soldats furent interloqués par le phénomène qui avait déjà été rapporté par les derniers éclaireurs.

Instinctivement, ils raffermirent la prise de leurs armes et le convoi se trouva au maximum de sa vigilance. Un soldat finit par monter sur la nacelle pour parler à Yiris.

— Chef, vous avez remarqué ? Cela fait plus d’une heure, et on n’a pas vu les éclaireurs au rapport…  
— Je sais… Ils sont surement déjà tous morts. Nous sommes encerclés…

A ces mots, le soldat, le cocher et Alexandre écarquillèrent les yeux, effrayés.

— Je les ai senti venir… Reprit la jeune femme. Objectivement, je pense qu’ils nous suivaient de loin depuis le début. Ils sont malins, ils attendent que la nuit approche…  
— Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda le soldat.  
— On se tient prêts. De toute façon, on ne va pas y échapper. Objectif, résister autant que possible. Après si c’est perdu, autant fuir vers Metel en abandonnant le chargement. Cette fois, il faut des témoins, notamment pour cette brume qui, à mon avis, n’est pas naturelle…

Le soldat acquiesça et partit informer le reste du convoi. Un peu hésitant, Alexandre s’adressa à Yiris.

— Et à quoi il faut s’attendre ?  
— A un massacre !

Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa, elle avait vu quelque chose bouger dans les arbres. Là, plus aucun doute n’était permis.

— A couvert, on nous attaque !

A peine eut-elle le temps de crier ces mots qu’une pluie de flèches s’abattit sur le convoi, faisant déjà de nombreuses victimes, dont le cocher.

Yiris avait cloué Alexandre au sol et se tenait au-dessus de lui de façon à le protéger. Les salves de flèches s’enchaînèrent, tandis que la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse.

Toujours dans la nacelle, particulièrement exposée et d’ailleurs déjà criblée de projectiles, Yiris devait prendre une décision.

Il fallait reconnaître que son plan avait échoué, cependant, il était encore temps de sauver des vies.

— Sonnez la retraite ! Hurla-t-elle.

Une corne de brume lui fit brièvement écho. Yiris eut regard vers le soldat qui l’utilisait et vit un carreau empenné de noir sortir de l’orbite gauche de l’homme.  
Le signal avait été entendu et les soldats commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens, abandonnant le chargement.

Profitant du désordre qui avait arrêté le ballet morbide des flèches, Yiris dit à Alexandre de sauter hors de la nacelle. Ce dernier s’exécuta.

A terre, la générale réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prit son protégé par le bras.

— Maintenant, tu me suis, tu cours et tu ne t’arrêtes pas !

Alexandre n’eut le temps de rien dire. Yiris l’entraînait à travers la forêt, aussi vite qu’elle pouvait…

La respiration haletante, elle se retournait de temps en temps et finit par constater avec inquiétude qu’ils étaient suivis par un groupe d’hommes sautant d’arbres en arbres derrière eux.

— Et merde, ça n’a pas l’air d’être des amateurs !  
— Comment ça ? Demanda Alexandre, essoufflé.  
— Ben, ils…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Alexandre venait de trébucher et il fallut beaucoup d’efforts à Yiris pour l’empêcher de tomber.  
La générale allait lui crier dessus quand elle comprit qu’en réalité, il venait d’être touché par un carreau d’arbalète à l’épaule gauche, heureusement, très haut, juste sous la clavicule.

A première vue, elle estima qu’il n’y avait pas trop de dégâts, mais il ne faisait maintenant plus de doute que leur course ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Alexandre finit par s’effondrer. Malgré tout, elle aida le jeune homme à se relever et lui ordonna de continuer.

— Si tu n’avances pas, t’es mort ! Alors, essaie de penser à ta survie, concentre-toi sur ça. Il faut oublier que tu as mal, sinon, tu n’auras effectivement bientôt plus de douleurs, et ce pour toujours !

Difficilement, Alexandre inclina la tête pour dire qu’il avait compris. Tant bien que mal, Yiris, gênée par sa petite taille, essayait de le soutenir. Malheureusement, ils n’avançaient pas assez vite et allaient bientôt être rattrapés.  
Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, il faudrait se battre...

Bientôt de petits reflets commencèrent à apparaître entre les troncs.

— Le grand lac de l’ouest ! S’exclama Yiris. Cette fois, on n’ira pas plus loin.

Avec l’énergie du désespoir, elle continua, voyant bien qu’Alexandre commençait à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Elle avait visiblement sous-estimé sa blessure et celui-ci avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Quelques pas encore, ils atteignirent les rives du lac. Yiris remarqua tout de suite une petite presqu’île avec un arbre et se dirigea vers elle.

Doucement, elle assit Alexandre contre l’arbre, puis brisa les extrémités du carreau, sans toutefois oser le retirer au cas où il aurait touché une artère.

Puis elle dégagea sa ceinture de toile de sous son armure et tenta de nouer celle-ci en bandage de fortune. Alexandre était au bord de l’évanouissement, elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

— Hé ! Surtout tu ne dors pas ! Quand on est blessé comme ça, dormir, c’est mourir ! Compris ?

Prenant sur lui, le jeune homme lui répondit d’un léger sourire. Il n’avait plus de forces et luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Se retournant brièvement, Yiris constata que les assaillants, une quinzaine, s’étaient alignés le long de la rive, à quelques mètres d’elle, comme s’ils attendaient.  
Plus le choix, une contre quinze. La jeune femme respira profondément. Elle regarda le fourreau qu’elle possédait et se décida à le détacher et le confier à Alexandre.

— Pour toi ! On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir !  
— Oui, mais, dit-il d’une voix faible, ce n’est pas plutôt vous qui allez en avoir besoin ?  
— Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je n’utilise jamais d’épée !  
— Alors pourquoi vous en avez une ?  
— Pour ne pas oublier de la rendre à son propriétaire. D’ailleurs, je crois que j’ai déjà trop tardé…

Sur ces mots qui laissèrent Alexandre perplexe, elle se leva, son bâton à la main, et marcha en direction des assaillants.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir et avaient le visage dissimulé, ne laissant transparaitre que leur regard dur, glacial et déterminé.

Elle constata que chacun avait un petit carquois et une petite arbalète, beaucoup moins encombrante qu’un arc mais plus puissant et précis. Ils portaient aussi deux couteaux à lame courbe fixés à la taille.

A cela s’ajoutait un nombre impressionnant de couteaux de lances dont une seconde lame faisait office de poignée. Pas de doute, il s’agissait d’une armée d’assassins, particulièrement bien équipée et entraînée.

La jeune femme prit vite conscience que la partie était mal engagée. A un contre un, seul Van était plus fort qu’elle, et son frère, lui, résistait. Elle avait aussi déjà gagné contre cinq épéistes. Cette fois, la situation dépassait largement ses capacités.  
Pourtant, elle allait bien devoir les affronter.

A son grand étonnement, un des hommes se détacha du groupe et se mit à lui parler d’une voix glaciale.

— Tu n’es pas notre objectif. Si tu acceptes de mourir maintenant, ta mort sera douce et digne. Si tu résistes, tu périras aussi, mais dans d’atroces souffrances.  
— Bah, voyez-vous, répondit Yiris sur un ton cynique, cela ne sera pas possible ! Parce que d’abord, je n’ai pas envie de mourir. Aussi, j’ai fait le serment de protéger l’homme derrière moi. Et franchement, où voyez-vous de la dignité dans la lâcheté ?  
Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi j’ose affronter mon adversaire en face et non en me cachant pour balancer carreau sur carreau.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s’éloigna dans un rire glacial, empli de cruauté.

— Tu ne réussiras pas à nous énerver, femme. Je t’aime bien, cela dit, nous devons tuer ton petit protégé et toi avec.  
— Pourquoi lui en particulier ?  
— Les morts n’ont pas besoin de réponses.

L’homme inclina la tête, c’était le signal. Les assassins sortirent tous leurs lames courbes et s’élancèrent vers la générale, qui n’eut qu’un quart de seconde pour anticiper.

Le premier assaut fut extrêmement violent. Yiris réussit plusieurs esquives et répliqua avec précision. Cependant, avec son armure, ses mouvements étaient trop lents.  
L’assaut cessa lorsqu’elle réussit enfin à mettre un de ses adversaires à terre grâce à un coup sur la tempe qui laissa l’homme inconscient.

— Putain, ils sont rapides et efficaces, se dit-elle. Il va falloir puiser dans mes réserves si je veux avoir une chance de survivre… Ils utilisent une stratégie par vagues. Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour récupérer, mais surtout, ça leur laisse le temps de se préparer à la prochaine attaque en fonction des dégâts infligés. Si je garde cette fichue armure, je vais me fatiguer plus vite à cause de son poids et, de plus, elle me ralentit trop pour pouvoir me défendre correctement. Tant pis pour la protection, je ne peux pas juste encaisser les coups.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle défit ladite armure à la hâte. Elle était maintenant juste en pantalon et débardeur noirs pour affronter ses adversaires.  
Histoire d’être encore plus à l’aise, elle retira aussi ses bottes.  
Un vrai suicide…

— Tu aimes te battre avec légèreté ! Remarqua le chef des ennemis, amusé.  
— En effet, c’est plus pratique pour bouger ! S’amusa Yiris avant de se mettre en position de combat.

Le deuxième assaut commença aussitôt. Enfin débarrassée de son fardeau, Yiris s’avéra un adversaire beaucoup plus redoutable, ce qui prit au dépourvu les assaillants qui perdirent encore trois des leurs avant de rompre l’affrontement.

L’efficacité de la jeune femme étonna le chef de la troupe, il renvoya ses hommes valides sans attendre.

Troisième assaut, cette fois, plus d’effet de surprise et le combat se prolongea quelques instants. Yiris réussit à éviter plusieurs attaques mortelles et riposta toujours avec la même précision.  
Cependant, elle arborait dorénavant une belle entaille au flanc et du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Deux affrontements s’écoulèrent encore, Yiris résista, mais de plus en plus de blessures venaient couvrir son corps. Sentant la victoire proche, les assassins ne lui avaient laissé presque aucun moment de répit.  
Ils n’étaient plus que sept contre elle. La générale avait été très efficace, même si, désormais, elle tenait à peine debout.  
Sa tenue noire était maintenant détrempée par le sang, ce qui lui donnait d’étranges reflets rougeoyants.

Alexandre observait la scène avec inquiétude. Voyant qu’elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, Il était conscient qu’elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Voulant l’aider, il sortit l’épée de son fourreau et constata avec surprise qu’il en manquait un bout. Malgré de grands efforts, impossible de se lever. Il ne pouvait qu’être le spectateur de ce combat disproportionné.

La résistance de la jeune femme avait au départ plu au chef ennemi. Il avait toujours préféré quand sa proie se défendait.  
Cela dit, l’hécatombe dans ses rangs lui inspirait maintenant un profond agacement.

— Ce combat n’a que trop duré ! dit-il sèchement. J’offre comme récompense à celui qui mettra cette femme au sol le droit de disposer de son corps comme bon lui semble.

Yiris trembla brièvement. Un mauvais souvenir traversa son esprit, tandis que les soldats ennemis s’était mis à parler entre eux, commentant avec intérêt la possibilité de donner « une bonne leçon virile » à une femme générale.

Encore quelques secondes de calme, ils s’élancèrent à nouveau sur elle. Puisant une nouvelle fois dans ses forces, elle résista encore mais ne réussit pas à mettre un autre adversaire à terre.  
Quand, enfin, ils la laissèrent, elle vomit du sang.

— Yiris ! Cria Alexandre avec son peu de forces restantes.

Un pauvre petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers lui, le visage en partie caché par ses cheveux blonds maculés de sang.  
Puis, debout, envers et contre tout, elle s’adressa à ses adversaires d’une voix chevrotante.

— Je vais devoir… faire… quelque chose qui me répugne… A mon grand regret, je ne peux vous tuer… Malgré cela… je peux vous donner… une bonne leçon… C’est juste la méthode à employer qui… me déplaît… Je n’aime pas faire ça…  
— Je suis impatient de voir ta botte secrète ! S’exclama le chef ennemi sur ton moqueur qui fit rire ses hommes.

Yiris ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa, tenant toujours fermement son bâton, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Etrangement à ce moment-là, la pluie se mit à tomber, lavant les traces de sang sur son corps mutilé.

C’est alors que celui-ci se couvrit d’étranges lignes colorées, comme des tatouages. Certaines blessures superficielles se refermèrent spontanément, comme par magie.

A cette vue, Alexandre et les ennemis furent tous stupéfaits.

— Tu es une fausse-personne, c’est ça ? Osa le commandant des assaillants, déstabilisé. Il y avait bien une rumeur à ce sujet, cependant…

Le visage la jeune femme prit une expression de cauchemar, accompagnée d’un petit rire mesquin.

— Pas tout à fait… Mais ceci n’est qu’un détail…

Yiris, puis ce fut elle qui se jeta sur les guerriers encore valides. Alexandre regarda le combat, bouche bée.

La scène était irréaliste, elle bougeait aussi vite qu’une tornade, esquivant et frappant dans un même mouvement.

A aucun moment, elle n’eut les deux pieds au sol en même temps. Elle évita un coup à la gorge du chef des assassins tout en pivotant pour frapper ment le genou de l’assaillant qui s’apprêtait à la décapiter.  
Un craquement sinistre retentit informant Yiris que la rotule de l’homme venait de céder.

C’est à cet instant-là que commença ce qu’Alexandre décrivit comme une danse.  
Le combat s’accéléra encore, maintenant, la jeune femme se faufilait entre ses assaillants tout en continuant à les blesser.  
Un second homme tomba, suivi très vite d’un troisième. Un autre attaqua avec violence, la jeune femme esquiva aisément et son agresseur tranchât l’aine d’un de ses camarades qui s’effondra en hurlant alors que sa vie s’achevait au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Le combat cessa aussitôt.

Le chef des assassins était visiblement désemparé face à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Une décision s’imposait et elle était difficile à prendre. Le commandant se trouvait face à un imprévu de taille.  
Les fausses-personnes possédaient une puissance importante, variable suivant les individus.  
Là, son adversaire semblait figurer parmi les plus forts.

Il observa ce qui restait de ses troupes : un tiers d’inconscients, un tiers de blessés qui tenaient encore debout mais qui ne pouvaient plus se battre, un tiers de valide… et un mort.  
La défaite était là, il fallait la reconnaître.

S’ils continuaient le combat, ils pouvaient tous être mis hors d’état et être faits prisonniers, ce qui était hors de question.  
Le nombre de valides permettaient d’évacuer les blessés et non d’avoir à les abandonner en les égorgeant pour éviter qu’ils ne parlent puis de brûler leurs corps afin de ne pas risquer de laisser des indices.

Dans un soupir, il s’adressa à son vainqueur.

— Tu as gagné, soit ! Sache, quoique tu en penses, que mon récit sera pris au sérieux, on sait que je ne suis pas un affabulateur. La prochaine fois, nous t’opposerons des combattants à ta mesure !

Sur ce, il fit signe à ses hommes de quitter les lieux. Ceux qui tenaient debout ramassèrent les blessés graves ainsi que le cadavre de leur camarade et soutinrent les moins atteints.  
En quelques secondes, plus personne…

Alexandre constata que Yiris, restée immobile avec son bâton, commençait à flancher. Soudain, le visage de la jeune femme se déforma. Il devient celui d’un loup et levant la tête, elle hurla à la mort.

Quelque part, un œil jaune s’ouvrit, on l’avait entendu.

Après cet appel, elle reprit son apparence normale, puis se tourna vers Alexandre, toujours souriante.  
De sa main gauche, elle attrapa une petite bourse de tissu dissimulée dans son corsage et murmura au jeune homme.

— Pour toi !

Et elle s’effondra, bientôt entourée d’une auréole sanglante.  
Voyant cela, Alexandre prit sur lui et, dans un ultime recours à ses forces, se leva, utilisant l’épée pour s’appuyer. Difficilement, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Yiris.

La pluie tombait toujours, le sol était déjà détrempé. Il progressa péniblement mais finit par s’agenouiller sur la boue auprès de la blessée.

Il lui caressa le visage, lui tapota les joues, rien à faire, elle était inconsciente et ses suppliques n’y changeraient rien.  
Il voulait crier pour appeler à l’aide. Cependant il avait trop peur d’être entendu par des ennemis et de les ramener directement à eux.  
Il essaya de se lever pour aller chercher du secours mais comprit que c’était impossible. Il lui avait déjà fallu plusieurs minutes pour parcourir quelques malheureux mètres…

Désespéré, transi par la pluie, ignorant quoi faire, il repensa à la petite bourse de tissu. Doucement, il desserra la main gauche de la jeune femme pour la prendre.

Il l’ouvrit.

A l’intérieur, il y avait une pointe de lame, couverte de sang séché. Instinctivement, il prit l’épée qui lui avait été confiée et rapprocha les morceaux.

A l’instant où les deux bouts se rejoignirent, formant un assemblage, parfait, le sang qui était dessus redevint liquide, et une goutte coula sur la main d‘Alexandre.  
Le contact figea le jeune homme. Son esprit s’emplit d’un tourbillon d’images, des années de souvenirs l’assaillaient.

Incapable de gérer cela, il s’effondra à son tour.


	14. L'ultime recours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 27 décembre 2011

Chapitre 14

L'ultime recours

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le petit groupe avait réussi à s’en sortir. Maintenant, ils étaient parvenus au pied de Metel.  
Leur stratégie de fuir en se dirigeant perpendiculairement à l’objectif puis de rectifier le coup avait été payante.

Ils étaient saufs et la vision de ce vieux de tas de pierres au bord de l’effondrement leur apportait un immense soulagement.

Toujours aux aguets, ils parcoururent les dernières centaines de mètres en restant au maximum à couvert. La nuit et la pluie étaient leurs alliées.

Arrivés au pied de la porte, ils hurlèrent :

— On a attaqué le convoi ! Il faut aller les aider, vite !

Entendant cela, les sentinelles paniquèrent. Puis, après quelques palabres, une petite porte fut ouverte et on les fit rentrer sous haute surveillance dans une minuscule pièce fortifiée où, depuis une ouverture dans le plafond, des archers les tenaient en joug.

C’était davantage ce qu’ils avaient vécu qui les faisaient trembler de peur que les soldats de la forteresse.  
Epuisés, ils ne purent s’empêcher de laisser échapper des rires nerveux face à leur salut inespéré avant, pour certains, de se mettre à pleurer.

Après avoir vérifié leurs identités, le responsable de la porte les invita à se reposer au chaud.  
Dans le même temps, un cavalier était parti au poste de commandement de la ville pour donner l’alerte.

Réactif, Mayek arriva sur place à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
— Il y a d’abord eu cette brume bizarre… puis ils nous ont attaqué… le massacre… Répondit un soldat en grelotant, malgré les couvertures qui lui avait données.  
— Comment ça « le massacre » ? Demanda le général.  
— Ils nous ont tiré dessus comme des animaux. En quelques minutes, la moitié d’entre nous s’est effondrée sur une vraie pluie de flèches ! Expliqua un deuxième soldat.  
— Et les éclaireurs n’avaient pas donné l’alerte ?  
— Massacrés eux aussi… apparemment tous en même temps… Reprit le premier.

Mayek poursuivit son interrogatoire. La brutalité de l’assaut était exceptionnelle. De toute sa carrière, il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une organisation aussi bien huilée et si redoutablement efficace.  
Maintenant, il lui restait à prendre une décision.

Les ennemis avaient déjà largement eu le temps de récupérer leur butin et de disparaître.  
Aussi, il était possible qu’ailleurs dans la forêt, il reste des survivants dispersés à secourir.

Malheureusement, l’obscurité et les conditions climatiques obligeaient à attendre le lendemain avant de pouvoir lancer les recherches.

Pensif, le général grisonnant se demandait ce qu’avait bien pu faire Yiris et où était passé son protégé.

Si quelqu’un avait pu revenir à Metel, ça aurait dû être elle…

OoO

Une grotte, une cheminée creusée dans la roche abritait un feu qui réchauffait la pièce tandis qu’un maigre rideau de toile grossière fermait la fenêtre, protégeant tant bien que mal de la pluie battante.  
Alexandre était allongé sur un lit de camp près du foyer, fébrile. A son chevet, une vieille femme-chat, vêtue d’une robe blanche ornée de feuilles brodées, vérifiait son pouls.  
Ceci fait, elle retira les linges humides posés sur le front du blessé pour les rafraîchir dans un peu d’eau avant de les remettre en place.

De l’autre côté du lit, assise sur un tabouret, se trouvait Yiris, portant une petite robe noire ornée d’une veste blanche, parcourue d’arabesques sombres, nouée par une ceinture tout aussi foncée.

Visiblement fatiguée, ses cheveux blonds tressés, elle arborait de nombreux bandages et des sutures fraîches étaient visibles sur son visage.  
Quand à son regard, il était perdu dans le vague.

— Yiris, dit la vieille dame, son état ne s’améliore pas.  
— La fièvre ? Demanda la jeune femme en reprenant ses esprits.  
— Non, elle a bien baissé. Les remèdes font leurs effets, je pense vite en venir à bout. Le problème est ailleurs.  
— Pourtant, Maya, tu as stoppé l’hémorragie, non ?  
— Oui, mais cela non plus ce n’est pas la cause de son état. Il souffre de petits tremblements brusques. Je redoute qu’il ne finisse par convulser vu que la baisse de la température n’a rien arrangé.  
— Il a peut-être froid au final ?  
— Non, ce ne sont pas de frissons, ce sont des tressautes nerveuses. Je crois que son esprit est mal en point. Regarde-le, il enchaine toutes sortes d’expressions. A mon sens, le pauvre homme vit un vrai cauchemar et n’arrive pas à s’en réveiller.

Tandis que Maya quittait la pièce, Yiris observa plus attentivement le blessé.  
En effet, il semblait comme prisonnier d’un mauvais rêve.

Jusqu’à présent, toutes les tentatives pour lui faire reprendre conscience s’étaient révélées vaines, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Quelques instants, yeux fermés, elle croisa ses mains devant sa tête.  
Dans une sorte de transe, elle réalisa une série de gestes étranges avant d’ouvrir brutalement les yeux.  
Un bruit la dérangea.  
Ayant échoué, elle secoua la tête avec rage.

— Dirken veut te voir ! Fit une voix ténébreuse à l’entrée de la pièce.  
— Dis-lui de rester dans son trou ! Je ne suis absolument pas d’humeur ! Répondit sèchement la générale, agacée.  
— Il insiste sur ton engagement.  
— Il me fait surtout chier !

Visiblement furieuse, Yiris se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers son interlocuteur.

Il s’agissait d’un homme immense, une vraie force de la nature, très musclé, elle lui atteignait à peine le bas du ventre. L’apparence de l’individu était étrange.  
Ce n’était ni un homme, ni un homme-loup. D’ailleurs son œil droit blanc à iris bleu était d’une espèce, le second, jaune avec une prunelle noire, d’une autre.

— Je descends voir ce pauvre type… Lekan, je te confie la surveillance du malade. Si son état évolue, préviens-moi.  
— Bien Maître ! Acquiesça l’homme en s’inclinant. Je dois aussi te rappeler qu’il faudrait aviser le commandement de Fanelia de la situation.  
— Plus tard… promis…

Traversant de petits couloirs creusés dans la roche, Yiris s’enfonça dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse troglodyte, dont le dédale était éclairé par de nombreuses torches.

Cet endroit, la forteresse d’Irini, était en quelque sorte sa maison. Malgré la complexité du plan, elle s’y retrouvait sans difficulté.

C’était là que vivait l’essentiel des membres de la tribu dont elle était chef. Il s’agissait d’un petit peuple de cueilleurs qui exploitait aussi du minerai.  
L’immense majorité d’entre eux étaient des hommes-chats ou hommes-loups, mais quelques humains cohabitaient avec eux.

De temps en temps, Yiris croisait des habitants qui s’inclinaient sur son passage, l’appelant eux-aussi Maître. Elle leur souriait et poursuivait sa route sans mot dire.  
Le chemin lui sembla plus difficile qu’à l’accoutumée.

Le combat devant le lac l’avait mise à rude épreuve, sa blessure au ventre la tirait énormément.  
La fatigue cumulée faisait qu’elle avait quelques difficultés à se tenir debout.

Dernière étape, un long escalier menant à une grille. Tout en bas, une lumière trahissait une présence.  
Un garde précéda la jeune femme et lui ouvrit la porte.

Assis devant une table avec un jeu d’échecs, se tenait un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Portant une barbe mal taillée, il affichait un sourire mesquin.

— Pas trop tôt, j’ai failli attendre !  
— J’avais autre chose à faire que venir jouer avec toi, Dirken !  
— Tu m’avais toujours promis de venir me voir rapidement… Je suis juste déçu… Répondit l’individu en mimant un air malheureux.

A ces mots, Yiris grogna. Elle ressentait une furieuse envie de frapper cet homme. Se calmant, elle s’assit face à lui.  
Il parut un peu vexé qu’elle ne s’énerve pas davantage.

La partie commença, en silence. Chacun se défendait plutôt bien, mais assez vite, Dirken infligea un mauvais coup à Yiris en lui prenant sa Reine.

— Décidément, j’aime ce jeu ! Fit-il.  
— Arrête, je ne suis pas humeur. Achève-moi, que ça aille vite !  
— Mais non, tu m’as appris les échecs ! Moi, j’y prends plaisir.  
— Arrête de me narguer…  
— Comment veux-tu qu’un pauvre estropié te manque de respect, Ô chef d’Irini ? S’exclama l’homme en agitant son bras droit, visiblement paralysé, avec son autre main.

Le voyant s’amuser de façon aussi douteuse, la jeune femme soupira d’agacement.

— Tu n’as pas bientôt fini !  
— Hé hé, tu n’es plus fière de tes exploits ?

Rageuse, Yiris se leva et envoya valser le plateau avant de poser violement ses mains sur la table, faisant face à Dirken.

— Je ne t’ai pas tué, je ne le ferais pas ! Mais sache que faire des années qu’il te reste un enfer est encore tout à fait possible !

L’homme sourit. Certes, il avait conscience de sa position précaire, mais aussi des limites de son adversaire.

— Soit ! Cependant, je remplis mon rôle, je veille sur ta bouteille spéciale. Je ne demande qu’une partie d’échecs à chaque visite en contrepartie, c’est peu…

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle appela le garde pour qu’il vienne lui ouvrir.

Dirken la regarda partir avec un air perfide, ses petites provocations étaient sa vengeance…

— Ne compte pas récupérer ta Reine quand tu viendras finir la partie ! Cria-t-il tandis que Yiris quittait les lieux.

Ainsi étaient les face-à-face entre l’ancien tortionnaire et sa victime, sachant que les rôles s’étaient depuis inversés.

OoO

Le jour venait de se lever à Fanelia, Van était en train de s’habiller. Hitomi somnolait encore, un sourire béat flottant sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, plusieurs coups violents furent frappés à la porte.

— Votre Majesté, il s’est produit une catastrophe ! Dirent plusieurs hommes en même temps.

Stupéfait, Van les autorisa à entrer dans ses appartements, après avoir toutefois pris soin de fermer la porte de la chambre.  
Attrapés au saut du lit, Hylden, Haymlar, Luyren et Lokos, petit brun maigre et timide, second de Mayek, avaient l’air affolés.

— Monseigneur, expliqua difficilement le vieux général, visiblement essoufflé par sa course, nous venons de recevoir un message de Mayek. Le convoi a été attaqué sur le chemin du retour vers Metel, quelques survivants revenus à la forteresse parlent d’un massacre.  
— Comment ça ? Que s’est-il passé ?  
— On ne le sait pas encore... Enchaina Haymlar. Le groupe aurait été assailli à moins d’une heure de route de la forteresse.  
Les événements se sont produits hier, à la tombée de la nuit.  
— Une expédition de secours lourdement armée a été envoyée par mon général. Ajouta Lokos. Il faudra attendre son rapport.  
— Et Yiris ? Et Alexandre ? Interrogea le Roi

Les hommes hochèrent négativement la tête.

— Aucune nouvelle... Lâcha Hylden, visiblement très inquiet.

Dépité, Van fit signe aux militaires de sortir. Une fois seul, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise.  
Enveloppée dans un joli déshabillé rose, Hitomi vint le rejoindre et s’accroupit auprès de lui, essayant de capter son regard.

— J’ai entendu… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Lui murmura-t-elle, tentant de le réconforter.  
— Il n’y a rien à dire… C’est une lourde défaite…  
— Yiris et Alexandre s’en sont peut-être sortis ?  
— Possible, mais je n’ose pas trop espérer… Soupira le Roi, fataliste.

Tout cela angoissait énormément la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter du sort d’Alexandre avec lequel elle avait sympathisé.

OoO

Il ne fallut même pas une heure à la mauvaise nouvelle pour faire le tour du palais.  
C’était essentiellement les soldats qui discutaient entre eux du drame. Haymlar et Yrkas étaient les plus soucieux.

— Dites, patron, demanda le petit, vous croyez que c’est pour ça qu’elle nous a demandé de rester là, parce qu’elle sentait qu’on allait se faire massacrer ?  
— Ne dis pas de conneries, Mayek aussi a laissé ses seconds ici. Et puis, pour la générale, second ou simple bidasse, toutes les vies sont précieuses ! Je crois surtout qu’ils voulaient se disputer tranquillement, sachant que de toute façon, nous ne serions pas plus utiles qu’un soldat de base.  
— N’empêche que je me sens mal là… Soupira Yrkas. Vous connaissez la chef, elle retourne le monde pour nous, et là, que peut-on faire pour l’aider ?  
— Rien ! On va attendre les prochaines nouvelles. Et puis, tant qu’à faire, va demander aux soldats croyants de prier…

Assis dans un coin de son atelier, mis au courant par un serviteur, Meinmet était très inquiet, autant pour Alexandre, que pour Yiris…  
La tournure que prenaient les événements ne lui inspirait rien de bon… Il avait confiance en les capacités de la jeune femme pour se défendre, mais ce qu’il avait entendu sur les adversaires ne le rassurait pas.  
Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, seul Constantin restait impassible ou presque. Tout au plus affichait-il un air légèrement contrarié…

OoO

Après avoir soufflé un moment dans le couloir pour apaiser sa colère, Yiris remonta pour aller prendre des nouvelles d’Alexandre.  
A sa grande surprise, elle croisa dans un couloir une jeune fille-chat affolée qui la cherchait.

— Il y a un problème, Lili ? S’inquiéta Yiris.  
— Maître, Maitre, c’est affreux. Votre invité, il convulse… Maya m’a envoyée vous prévenir !

Entendant ces paroles, la générale emboita le pas à l’adolescente. Elle courut aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, ne sentant plus ses blessures, submergée par l’inquiétude.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la chambre, la vieille dame essayait d’administrer une potion au malade, en proie à de violentes secousses, pendant que Lekan tentait de le maintenir.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Cria Yiris en serrant sa croix orthodoxe.

Quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables, et Alexandre se relâcha, retombant telle une poupée désarticulée.

— Ceci est mauvais signe… Observa Maya.  
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Interrogea Yiris.  
— Rien de spécial, il allait bien, quelques secondes après, il convulsait. Et pourtant, il n’a plus de fièvre.  
— C’est fou… Mais maintenant, il va aller mieux, non ?  
— Impossible à dire, désolée. Ce qui est certain, c’est que s’il refait des crises de cette violence, ma potion ne suffira plus et il risque tout bonnement de mourir…

Yiris s’approcha du blessé, lui prit la main, qu’elle laissa retomber, constatant que, cette fois, le jeune homme était dans le coma.

Quelques instants de réflexion, il fallait prendre une décision.

— Maya, tu penses que c’est la faute du chaos qui régnerait dans son esprit ?  
— Cela me semble l’hypothèse la plus réaliste. Cependant, là encore, je ne peux rien affirmer… Sa pathologie dépasse les limites de ma modeste science…  
— Dans ce cas, il faut résoudre l’ambiguïté… Lekan, je vais te dicter un message, tu vas le transmettre par la voix des hurlements jusqu’à la capitale.  
— Bien ! Quel en est le contenu ? Demanda l’homme en s’inclinant.  
— Ouvrez la tombe de Folken et lever le doute.

En l’entendant, Lili, la jeune fille-chat, jusque là restée en arrière, s’indigna :

— On ne profane pas les tombes ! C’est le pire des sacrilèges qui soient !  
— Tais-toi, Lili ! Dit sévèrement Maya. On ne conteste par une décision du Maître.  
— Mais, grand-mère…  
— Silence !

Dubitative, Yiris ressentit le besoin de se justifier. En effet, elle-même avait du mal à réaliser la gravité de ses propos.

— Lili, Maya, Lekan, sachez que si je demande ça, c’est parce que j’en suis arrivée à la conclusion que cet homme est, d’une façon ou d’une autre, Folken Fanel.  
A mon sens, ouvrir la tombe donnerait la réponse. Si par la grâce de Dieu, on lui a rendu la vie, le corps ne devrait en théorie plus exister, une âme ne peut pas avoir deux corps différents…  
— C’est une hypothèse fondée sur un fait impossible ! Souligna Maya.  
— Je sais, mais là, j’ai besoin de croire en l’impossible. Répondit Yiris. J’ai besoin…

La vieille dame n’en rajouta pas, et Lekan se retira pour aller accomplir sa mission, laissant Yiris à sa réflexion.

Plusieurs longues dizaines de minutes de silence furent interrompues par de nouvelles convulsions.  
Les médications de Maya les apaisèrent difficilement.

— Cette fois, conclut-elle, il ne supportera pas la prochaine crise.  
— Soit ! Fit Yiris. Je vais donc devoir accélérer la manœuvre à ma manière…

OoO

Au palais de Fanelia, un écho de hurlements se faisait entendre, l’homme-loup délégué à la réception de ce type de communication n’en crut pas ses oreilles.  
Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait rendre compte au Roi.

Déboulant dans la salle du Conseil où Van, ses deux généraux présents, les seconds des absents, Meinmet, Hitomi et Merle attendaient des nouvelles, il inspira profondément avant de délivrer son étonnant message.

— Votre Majesté ! J’ai reçu un message des grottes d’Irini, Yiris et Alexandre sont vivants, mais…  
— Mais ? Interrogea Van avec un mauvais pressentiment  
— Yiris a formulé une exigence… étonnante…  
— Laquelle ?  
— Et bien… Elle a demandé à ce que l’on ouvre la tombe de votre frère pour vérifier s’il reste quelque chose de lui...  
— Quoi ? Répondit le Roi, estomaqué.

Cette demande, après avoir provoqué la stupéfaction générale, sema le doute.  
Hitomi se sentait profondément mal à l’aise, présentant quelque chose de mauvais.

Avant de prendre congé, l’homme-loup acheva sa transmission.

— Il était aussi dit que Alexandre était mal en point, en proie à une sorte de délire. Apparemment, il a convulsé et est maintenant dans le coma…

Cette explication rendit les choses plus claires à Van. Il commençait à entrevoir le raisonnement de Yiris, et ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Oser demander la profanation d’une tombe, qui plus est royale, était un geste désespéré de la part de la jeune femme.  
Evidement, le Roi ne pouvait opposer qu’un refus à cette requête.  
Mais connaissant la générale, il savait que si elle avait la conviction qu’ouvrir le tombeau était la solution, elle n’en resterait pas là…

OoO

Toujours assise au chevet d’Alexandre, seule, Lekan gardant la porte pour éviter tout visiteur, Yiris achevait sa réflexion avant de s’adresser au blessé.

— Je ne sais pas si, dans le tourbillon dans lequel vous êtes, vous entendez mes paroles, mais je dois faire ma confession avant de commettre un acte qui me vaudra peut-être la mort.  
Vous serez donc mon témoin, mais vous ne serez pas seul, car une autre personne doit savoir pour m’aider à obtenir des réponses.

Doucement, la jeune femme balança sa tête, comme si elle tentait de détendre son cou. Puis, elle serra les poings et, à nouveau, les signes colorés typiques des fausses-personnes recouvrirent sa peau.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et effectua une série de manipulations avec ses doigts, avant d’ouvrir brutalement les yeux, aux pupilles complètement dilatées.

Au même moment, à Fanelia, Hitomi fut paralysée, son environnement se transforma en un monde noir.  
Elle vivait une nouvelle vision.  
Face à elle, Yiris apparut, l’air étrangement blasé.

— Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Hitomi, je vais devoir me servir de vous !


	15. Portait de femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 3 janvier 2012

Chapitre 15

Portrait de femme

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le comportement anormal d’Hitomi fut vite remarqué par les personnes présentes dans la salle du Conseil.

Affolés, Van et Merle accoururent et tentèrent de la faire revenir à elle, en vain. La jeune femme était là physiquement, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Ailleurs, dans un néant noir, avec Yiris.

— Qu’est-ce que je fais là au juste ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça et surtout comment vous le pouvez ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec inquiétude.  
— J’ai déjà montré un talent de médium, non ? S’amusa la générale.  
— Oui, mais… Je sens… Maintenant, c’est clair, vous n’êtes pas une humaine normale, c’est ça ?  
— Effectivement, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait autre chose…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Vous êtes ici pour le comprendre, parce que, par votre intermédiaire, j’espère convaincre Sa Majesté de faire ouvrir le tombeau et de découvrir si Alexandre est Folken.  
— Mais pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ?  
— Je veux savoir si les morts peuvent vraiment ressusciter sur Gaea, autrement dit, si ce qui s’est appliqué à moi peut l’être à Alexandre… Je veux juste comprendre…  
— Quoi ? Vous êtes morte ?  
— Ecoute mon récit, il répondra à tes questions.

Yiris tendit les bras à sa verticale, puis, les fit doucement descendre de chaque côté pour les poser sur ses hanches, découvrant derrière elle des images : ses souvenirs.

— Je me nomme Yiris Aryenciapolos, je suis née le 4 août 1969 à Thessaloniki, en Grèce. Mon père se nomme Philippos, il est professeur d’histoire en faculté, ma mère s’appelle Olga, elle ne travaillait plus à l’époque de ma naissance mais elle était aussi professeur à la base.  
Avant que je ne naisse, mes parents ont eux des faux-jumeaux, Iris et Constantin, premiers du nom, nés en le 6 novembre 1959, décédés le 7 juin 1966, renversés par un camion conduit par un chauffeur ivre. Ils étaient sur le trottoir, mon père, un peu en arrière, refaisait son lacet, il a vu le drame sans rien pouvoir y faire.  
Suite à cela, ma mère a plongé dans une profonde dépression, gardant leurs chambres intactes. Au bout de deux ans, elle a commencé à se ressaisir, a envisagé de retravailler, mais là, elle a eu la surprise de constater qu’elle était enceinte, de moi.  
Malgré le désaccord de mon père qui fit volontairement une erreur à l’état civil, en rajoutant une lettre upsilon au début, ma mère m’a donné le nom de ma sœur défunte. Pour elle, j’étais sa deuxième chance, couvée, adorée, vénérée, un poids très lourd sur les épaules sur des petites épaules.  
Au bout d’un temps, voyant que j’étouffais, mon père lui suggéra d’avoir un quatrième enfant. Ce fut un garçon qui reçu lui aussi le baptême morbide, mais cette fois, sans erreur car vérifié par notre mère, Constantin né le 20 novembre 1975.  
Dernier membre de notre famille, une surprise étant donné les quarante ans révolus de ma mère, Nikaia, née le 3 juillet 1980.  
Mes relations avec mes parents n’étaient pas simples. Assez vite, je suis rentrée en conflit avec ma mère car je ne ressemblais pas à ma sœur, de physique et de caractère, mais mon père était toujours là pour calmer le jeu.  
Notre dernière dispute eut lieu à propos de ma robe à l’occasion du rituel que ma grand-mère, de confession catholique, « communion », sacrement que ne connaissent pas les orthodoxes.  
Des années auparavant, ma mère avait dessiné un modèle, parfaitement adapté pour les circonstances, pour ma sœur défunte, et souhaitait que je le porte. Cependant son idée ne me plaisait pas, trop dentelé, avec des volants...  
La veille de la fête, j’ai volontairement renversé du jus de fruit bien salissant sur le modèle qu’elle avait fait coudre en signe de rébellion. Là encore, mon père intervint et souligna que c’était à moi de choisir ma robe, mécontente, ma mère se résigna.  
Cette bêtise d’adolescente m’offrit ma dernière vraie sortie. Trouver une robe toute prête à ma taille n’a pas été facile, mais nous y parvinrent et j’ai pu être à mon goût pour mon grand jour.  
Néanmoins, j’avais un autre souci avec Constantin, ce 10 août 1982, nous voulions suivre un match de football de l’équipe d’Athènes, donc nous avions pris la radio à piles avec nous. La fête avait lieu dans le massif des Météores. Alors que nous essayons de suivre notre match depuis une crête rocheuse, un éclair vertical est tombé du ciel.  
Irrésistiblement, Constantin et moi avons été attirés vers lui, et nous sommes allés jusqu’à son point d’impact où nous avons trouvé une pierre rose dans un ruisseau.  
Au contact de nos mains, elle s’est mise à briller. Alors, une colonne de lumière s’est formée, nous emportant dans le ciel…

Yiris s’interrompit quelques instants, ce qu’elle allait raconter était le fardeau qu’elle portait et qui lui empoisonnait chaque jour.

Hitomi ressentit profondément son mal-être et fit le choix de ne pas l’interrompre.

— Nous avons atterri dans le lac de l’Ouest, près d’Irini. A notre grande surprise, ce sont des hommes-chats qui nous ont sauvés. Constantin et moi avons été adoptés par les habitants très gentils à notre égard, même si l’exil était difficile. Mon frère était encore petit et pleurait beaucoup. Pour l’apaiser, je lui ai promis de le ramener à la maison, même si je n’avais aucune idée de comment faire.  
Nos journées étaient calmes et simples, nous aidions les hommes-chats dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, comme la cueillette, on s’occupait des plus petits…  
Nous étions tristes d’être loin de chez nous, mais nous étions appréciés.

Observant la vision du passé, Hitomi remarqua une petite fille chat aux cheveux roses qui gambadait près de Yiris et Constantin.

— Merle ?

Yiris acquiesça en opinant de la tête, puis reprit son récit.

— Un jour, le calme pris fin. Le village fut bombardé de flèches enflammées. La plupart des habitants s’enfuirent vers des grottes secrètes, mais la fuite était délicate dans les flammes et la fumée.  
Alors que Constantin et moi étions en bonne voie pour échapper à l’incendie, nous avons vu Merle, écrasée sous les décombres en feu d’une maison qui s’était effondrée.  
Difficilement, nous avons réussi à la dégager, mais c’était trop tard, les braconniers entraient dans le village. Quelques habitants nous avaient parlé d’eux, il tuaient les hommes-chats et vendaient leur fourrure à des collectionneurs fous.  
Il fallait leur cacher Merle, c’est alors que nous avons pensé au puits du village, tout proche. Nous avons jeté Merle dedans avec un seau pour flotter, la suppliant de rester là sans faire de bruit.

A nouveau, la jeune femme eut besoin de faire une pause, elle contenait avec peine des larmes d’émotion.

— Pour nous, il était trop tard, les braconniers nous menaçaient déjà. Surpris de trouver des humains, ils nous laissèrent la vie sauve, mais nous emportèrent comme prisonniers.  
Dans un camp situé un peu plus loin, nous avons été présenté à leur chef, un certain Dirken, un homme dont nous avons eu immédiatement peur. Voyant mon frère, il décida directement de l’enrôler dans son armée, comme page de soldat.  
Et là…

Temps d’hésitation, Yiris reprit son souffle, difficilement. Il lui fallait tout dire d’un trait, sous peine de ne pouvoir reprendre.  
Hitomi percevait sa détresse et avait peur de découvrir la vérité.

— Et là, je me suis interposée. J’ai hurlé que mon frère n’avait que sept ans, qu’il ne devait pas devenir un soldat. Amusé par ma rébellion, le chef me demanda mon âge, je lui répondis que j’allais bientôt avoir quatorze ans, ce qui lui arracha un sourire mesquin.  
Il me répondit que j’étais en âge de recevoir une « bonne leçon ».  
Il partit vers une tente et ses hommes m’emmenèrent à sa suite, j’ai commencé à comprendre…  
On m’a poussée dans sa tente, il était déjà en train d’enlever son armure. Torse nu, il s’avança devant moi, et voulu m’embrasser de force, j’ai réussi à me dérober. Il essaya de me bloquer, je me suis débattue de tout de ce que je pouvais…  
Une fois de plus, il se pencha vers moi, et là, je tentais une dernière chance, un coup de tête qui l’étourdit autant qu’il me fit mal, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour m’échapper.  
Il m’attrapa, et me fit tomber sur le sol.  
Alors, en me crachant des paroles salaces à l’oreille comme quoi il allait me mater, il remonta ma robe et me força à écarter les jambes. Il était trop fort, je n’arrivais pas à résister.  
Soudain, j’entrevis qu’il lui restait un poignard dont le fourreau était accroché à sa hanche. Quelques secondes, j’arrêtais de me débattre pour m’en emparer, et sans trop y réfléchir, je lui ai planté la lame dans le flanc.  
La douleur l’arrêta net. Il roula sur le côté, moi, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. J’avais réussi à échapper au viol, mais je me doutais que je m’en tirerais pas comme ça.  
Entendant ses cris, des soldats déboulèrent, m’attrapèrent par les cheveux et mirent en joug avec leurs épées, Dirken les interrompit, voulant personnellement « me casser la gueule ».  
Je ne sais combien de temps il m’a frappée. Les coups étaient d’une grande force, ses bagues me déchiraient la chair, ses coups de pieds me brisaient les côtes. Au terme de cette torture, je n’étais qu’une poupée molle sanguinolente.  
En guise de dernier coup, me tenant par les cheveux, il décida de m’administrer une lacération sur le visage avec le poignard que j’avais utilisé sur lui.  
Me découpant lentement de la tempe, en passant par le nez pour atteindre la commissure des lèvres, il me creva l’œil droit.  
Estimant qu’il s’était assez défoulé, il ordonna à ses hommes de me mettre dans un cachot d’un petit fortin voisin qu’ils avaient conquis, et de me laisser crever là.

Soupirant, la générale marqua un temps d’arrêt supplémentaire pour se ressaisir.  
Aux tremblements nerveux succéda une étrange sérénité, reflet d’un certain fatalisme.  
Hitomi suivait toujours le récit, muette. Elle ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de penser qu’elle avait eu bien de la chance de rencontrer des gens corrects sur Gaea, chance que n’avait pas eu Yiris.

— La nuit était là, j’avais froid. Je m’étais recroquevillée pour garder le peu de chaleur que j’avais. Il y avait plein de sang autour de moi, mon ventre était gonflé et douloureux, je comprenais ce qui m’attendait, la mort. A ce stade, je voulais juste que ça soit rapide tant je souffrais.  
Par le soupirail de mon cachot, je voyais le ciel, la Terre et la Lune qui brillaient. En les fixant, j’essayais de penser à des choses agréables mais je n’y arrivais pas. Je pensais à Constantin que j’allais laisser seul avec ces fous alors que je lui avais promis à maintes reprises que je le ramènerais à la maison, même si je ne savais comment.  
C’est alors qu’une voix s’adressa à moi, grave, elle semblait venir d’un mur s’adressa à moi et se désola de l’état dans lequel j’avais été mise « Pauvre petite créature, personne ne devrait être traité ainsi. Dirken n’a donc fixé aucune limite à sa cruauté. ».  
J’avais beau observer dans la direction d’où provenaient ces paroles, je ne voyais personne. J’osais un « Qui êtes-vous ? ».  
En guise de réponse, une silhouette humanoïde se détacha des pierres, émanant une odeur désagréable. Il s’agissait d’un individu à la peau violacé couverte de lignes colorées aux longs cheveux gris, drapé dans une cape rouge.  
Etendant son bras, il s’accrocha à un barreau de la fenêtre qu’il arracha sans difficulté. Puis, il me souleva et me fit passer la fenêtre, avant se faufiler ensuite, avec une invraisemblable facilité.  
Il continua de me porter jusqu’au bord du lac et, là, s’arrêta et me déposa délicatement.  
Ensuite, il partit récupérer un sac, dissimulé dans un buisson, et en sortit une couverture dont il me recouvrit en me disant « Ton état est grave, les remèdes n’y feront rien. Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est t’aider à souffrir le moins possible ».  
Alors, il me fit boire une petite potion et me garda dans ses bras et la douleur s’évapora. J’étais sereine, apaisée, j’allais mourir et je l’acceptais totalement.  
Le soleil rougissait le ciel, mes dernières forces m’abandonnaient, je murmurais un « merci » à celui qui m’avait au moins permis de ne plus souffrir. Intrigué par mon calme face à ma fin imminente, calme uniquement troublé par quelques larmes, il me demanda « Tu pars donc sans regret ? ».  
Je répondis que non, que j’allais abandonner mon frère et que je n’avais aucun moyen de le protéger. Ma réponse sembla le toucher, il me demanda mon nom, je lui donnais.  
Alors, il me posa une étrange question « Si on t’offrait la possibilité d’une autre vie, pourrais-tu t’engager à respecter l’aspect sacré de ce cadeau en jurant de ne jamais prendre la vie d’autrui ? ».  
La demande était étrange. J’eu du mal à répondre « Je considère déjà la vie comme sacrée, mais je pense aussi que personne ne peut préjuger de ce qu’il fera, néanmoins, on peut toujours faire de son mieux. Mais de toute façon, on ne sauve pas les agonisants. ».  
Il me sourit et répondit « J’aime ta franchise, même face à ta propre mort, tu es peut-être la personne que je cherchais ».  
J’avais envie de comprendre, cela dit, mon dernier souffle s’envola tandis que je sentais pour la dernière fois les rayons du soleil se levant sur mon visage, faisant comme briller mes cheveux dont on disait qu’ils avaient la couleur des pétales de tournesol.

La suite, Yiris ne la commenta pas, les images parlaient pour elle. Une main sur la bouche, horrifiée, Hitomi assista à une scène de cauchemar.

Le fausse-personne vérifia l’absence de pouls de la blessée, puis entailla son propre poignet avec ses dents. Il déchira le haut de la robe, au niveau du cœur et y dessina un étrange symbole avec son sang, lorsqu’il apposa le dernier point, le corps tressauta.  
Il mit alors son bras ensanglanté au dessus de la bouche de Yiris, quelques gouttes y tombèrent.  
Et soudain, les yeux révulsés, celle-ci se redressa et se mit à boire compulsivement le liquide rouge. Il lui accorda plusieurs gorgées avant de la repousser.  
Recroquevillée sur elle-même, l’adolescente convulsait de douleur.

Son regard terrorisé trahissait son incompréhension.

OoO

Pendant que Hitomi continuait son parcours dans les souvenirs de Yiris, Van, Merle et Meinmet étaient auprès d’elle. Tous étaient inquiets et ne savaient pas que faire.  
Depuis près d’une heure, elle était assise sur une chaise, le regard hagard. Ayant appris son état, les serviteurs en discutaient dans le couloir.

Soudain, la troupe de curieux fut bousculée par Constantin qui déboula dans la salle du Conseil.  
Son arrivée fracassante stupéfia les présents. Sans saluer personne, le jeune homme porta un regard blasé sur Hitomi en transe.

— Je sens que c’est un coup de ma sœur !  
— Comment ça ? Demanda le Roi.  
— Allons, Votre Majesté, c’est de la magie de fausse-personne !

Ces paroles intriguèrent l’assemblée, seul Van n’était pas plus surpris que cela.  
Hésitant, Meinmet voulut prendre la défense de la générale et comprendre cette histoire de fausse-personne.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Constantin, tu es humain, non ? Ta sœur ne peut être une fausse-personne !  
— En effet ! Quand je pense qu’elle passe son temps à rattraper tes conneries, tu n’as donc aucune limite ! Renchérit Hylden, furieux.

Absolument indifférent aux paroles des deux hommes, Constantin ricanait.

— Cela se voit que vous ne savez pas à qui vous faites confiance ! C’est une grave erreur, n’est-ce pas Votre Majesté ?

Mal à l’aise, Van abandonna quelques instants le chevet d’Hitomi et se releva.

Le secret de Yiris, il le connaissait, il avait promis de le garder.  
Cependant, là, sa générale ayant elle-même brisé son serment d’allégeance, il n’était plus tenu de se taire.

— Effectivement, Yiris maîtrise la magie des fausses personnes…  
— Quoi ? S’exclamèrent Meinmet et Hylden d’une seule voix.  
— Yiris est une humaine normale à la base, mais elle a été ramenée à la vie par le pouvoir de Lig Viete, un grand maître fausse-personne, un des trois plus grands guerriers de Gaea. Elle possède une partie des capacités de ce peuple et surtout utilise extrêmement bien utiliser leur magie. Et je pense que l’état d’Hitomi peut être son œuvre.  
— C’est impossible ! Yiris est humaine, tout ce qu’il y a de plus humaine ! S’indigna Hylden. Oui, sa force est peu commune, mais pas improbable non plus. Et son aspect, il est normal !  
— Tu oublies qu’elle peut faire des tours de fausse-personne. Expliqua Constantin. Elle se donne apparence humaine en utilisant sa base c’est tout…  
— Si elle pouvait vraiment modifier son apparence, elle ne voudrait pas être ainsi défigurée ! Répliqua le jeune général.  
— Pour une raison qu’elle ne comprend pas non plus, certaines de ses blessures sont impossibles à dissimuler, peut-être un des derniers restants d’humanité… Soupira le garde du corps, indifférent.

Le vieux Prince écoutait les explications avec résignation. La vérité était atroce, mais évidente, inutile de se voiler la face.

Le fait que Yiris soit en partie fausse-personne expliquait sa survie, son ascension…

Cependant un point de doute subsistait.

— Pourquoi s’attaquerait-elle à Hitomi ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Sans doute dans son acharnement à chercher sa fameuse vérité ! Répondit Constantin.  
— Quelle vérité ? S’énerva Meinmet. Pourquoi ferait-elle du mal à Hitomi ? Elle sait que c’est une personne fragile, proche de Van. Bref, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Le frère cadet ne savait pas trop comment expliquer sa pensée  
Quelque part, c’était peut-être le dernier point qui le rapprochait de sa sœur : trouver un sens à leur venue sur Gaea.

Aussi, ce fut Van qui répondit à sa place.

— Quand j’ai connu Yiris, j’ai tout de suite senti qu’elle avait de quelque chose de particulier. Je n’ai pas eu besoin de l’interroger plus que ça, elle m’a raconté spontanément son histoire.  
Le fardeau qu’elle porte l’accable à un stade tellement étouffant qu’elle ne vit que pour y trouver un sens. Chaque indice, chaque événement, comme l’affaire de l’épée de mon frère défunt, qui pourrait l’aider dans sa quête, la fait réagir de façon extrême.  
Je n’ai pas été assez lucide, il y avait un risque qu’elle aille trop loin dans l’affaire Alexandre… Et c’est Hitomi qui en subit les conséquences… Tout ceci est ma faute…

Il n’y avait rien à ajouter. Essayant de réconforter son maître, Merle lui caressait la joue. Elle aussi avait du mal à imaginer que Yiris en était arrivée là.

OoO

Dans les limbes de ses pensées, face à Hitomi bouleversée, la générale reprit la parole.

— Mon calvaire a duré trois jours de ce que je sais. Quand je me suis éveillée, j’étais épuisée. Cependant, j’ai constaté que non seulement j’étais vivante, mais qu’en plus, une grande partie de mes blessures s’étaient refermées. Je voyais même à nouveau de l’œil droit, à travers une brume rouge.  
Mon sauveur se présenta alors, il se nommait Lig Viete, c’était un épéiste fausse-personne très puissant. On disait d’ailleurs de lui qu’il était un des trois plus grands guerriers de Gaea.  
Il m’expliqua qu’il était à la fin de son existence car pour se purifier, il avait renoncé à voler des vies et ses forces s’en ressentaient. Avant de mourir, il souhaitait enseigner l’art qu’il avait développé après avoir abandonné l’épée et je lui étais apparue comme l’élève idéale.  
Alors, il me montra un bâton qu’il avait taillé et durcit en comblant les veines avec de la résine. Celui était couvert d’inscriptions.  
Il m’expliqua qu’il s’agissait de formules protectrices. Il avait écrit une partie avec son sang et le reste avec le mien.  
Ce bâton serait mon arme, il m’apprendrait à m’en servir pour me battre, mais jamais pour tuer.  
Je lui dis que je voulais aider mon frère, le sauver, il me répondit que je ne pourrais rien faire tant que je ne saurais pas me battre.  
La résignation fut difficile, j’ai tenté de fuguer de nombreuses fois et pour finir par m’empêcher d’intervenir, Lig Viete m’éloigna rapidement de la région.  
Pendant des années, j’ai suivi celui qui était devenu mon Maître.  
Pour vivre, nous exécutions de basse besogne, en particulier enterrer les morts des épidémies et ce car nous ne pouvions être atteints par les miasmes humains.  
Le fait de côtoyer parfois des enfants renforçait ma conviction quand à l’aspect sacré de la vie.  
Après de longues années d’errance, les pas de mon Maître nous ramenèrent au bord du lac de l’Ouest, là-même où il m’avait ramenée d’entre les morts.  
Alors, il m’apprit que son temps de vie était écoulé et qu’il était heureux d’avoir pu apprendre son art à quelqu’un. Il a prononcé une phrase que je n’oublierai jamais « Mon histoire s’arrête ici, maintenant, c’est la tienne qui commence ».  
Avant de rendre l’âme, il me fit part de ces dernières volontés. Il souhaitait que je l’exsangue, et que je récupère son sang, car il serait une chance de plus de me sauver en cas de blessure graves.  
Cependant, je devais promettre de ne jamais finir la bouteille sous peine de perdre toute mon humanité et la confier à mon pire ennemi pour ne pas être tentée de m’en servir facilement…  
Etrange raisonnement…  
Cette nuit-là, j’ai recueilli son dernier soupir. Puis je me suis livrée à la besogne qu’il m’avait confiée. Je l’ai suspendu par les pieds à une branche, et je l’ai égorgé, récupérant le sang dans une grosse bouteille.  
Après avoir parachevé ce rituel morbide, ses restes se sont comme évaporés, il ne subsistait rien de lui… J’ai brûlé ses quelques effets personnels, et je suis partie accomplir ma volonté.

D’une voix timide, Hitomi osa l’interrompre.

— Et quelle volonté ?


	16. Un sens à sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 10 janvier 2012

Chapitre 16

Un sens à sa vie

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une heure que Hitomi était assise, le regard vide, dans la salle du Conseil de Fanelia, tandis que dans le même temps, à Irini, Yiris avait les doigts croisés devant son visage, les yeux tout autant dans le vague.

Le face-à-face arrivait à son terme. Il restait une dernière confession que la générale devait faire, après elle finirait sa besogne, mais, au moins, Hitomi comprendrait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi.

— Ma volonté, reprit Yiris, était de retrouver mon frère, mais aussi de me venger de mon bourreau. En me ramenant près d‘Irini, mon Maître m’avait montré la voie, que j’ai suivie.  
Un matin, je suis arrivée au village. Des soldats ont voulu m’empêcher de passer, je les ai projetés au loin, comme s’ils avaient eu la légèreté des plumes.  
M’ayant vu faire, les gens se massèrent pour observer la suite. D’autres hommes valsèrent de ma main, aucun ne put me résister plus de quelques secondes.  
Soudain, une voix étonnée m’interpella par mon prénom. C’était un jeune homme brun, que je reconnus immédiatement, mon frère !  
Par la grâce de Dieu, il avait survécu. Il était surpris de me voir, vivante. A cet instant, je me serais bien laissée aller à le serrer dans mes bras, cependant je n’en eu pas le temps, mon ennemi apparut.  
Il avait un peu vieilli, mais avait toujours le même air sournois qu’autrefois. Après quelques hésitations, il reconnut en moi la victime dont le corps avait mystérieusement disparu. Mon improbable survie n’eut pas l’air de l’émouvoir.  
Alors, je l’ai provoqué en duel, pariant le droit de disposer de ma vie contre sa tribu. La provocation d’une femme le fit d’abord rire.  
Cela dit, il avait tellement envie de me faire taire et de m’humilier publiquement qu’il accepta.  
Il avait son armure et son épée, je n’avais que mon bâton et mes vêtements de toile noire, et pourtant…  
Je l’ai combattu, de toute mes forces. Sa puissance, je la connaissais, mon corps ne pouvait l’oublier. Me souvenant des leçons de mon Maître, je l’ai mis à terre en quelques minutes.  
Conformément à ma promesse, je ne pouvais le tuer, mais je devais le neutraliser. J’ai lui ai alors arraché son épée et m’en suis servie pour couper les tendons de la main qui la tenait.  
Ainsi mutilé, il n’était plus rien.  
Mon exploit me valut la crainte de ses hommes qui n’osèrent s’opposer à moi et me prêtèrent immédiatement serment d’allégeance. Autant je vis la crainte dans leur regard, autant je vis l’horreur dans celui de mon frère, qui avait compris que je n’avais plus rien d’humain.

Yiris dodelina de la tête, pensive…

— Je lui ai d’ailleurs confessé mon crime d’avoir renoncé à ma condition humaine pour survivre le soir même. Il a répondu que je n’étais plus sa sœur et j’ai découvert que même s’il était resté humain, il n’était plus vraiment mon frère non plus.  
C’était un alcoolique, un violeur, il prenait du plaisir à voir agoniser les gens… Il était ce que ces hommes avaient fait de lui.  
Quand la rumeur de ma prise de pouvoir s’est répandue, les hommes-loups et les hommes-chats des environs sont réapparus.  
Ils avaient survécu pendant dix ans refugiés dans des grottes réputées hantées situées à quelques lieux de là. Dans ces cavités où personne n’osait entrer, ils ont rencontré Lekan qui est devenu en quelques sortes leur chef, leur apprenant à vivre cachés comme lui…  
Ce dernier est un hybride interdit, enfant d’un homme-loup et d’une humaine, c’est en théorie impossible, et pourtant, il est né… Paria, monstre, il vivait reclus à où nul ne viendrait l’importuner.  
Allant au delà des apparences, les fuyards d’Irini se sont raccrochés à lui.  
Quand Lekan m’a rencontré, il a compris ce que j’étais, et sans que je ne demande quoique ce soit, il m’a cédé le commandement du village.  
Ainsi, je suis devenue le chef de la tribu d’Irini et suis partie vivre dans les grottes, là où la population était le plus en sécurité.  
A peine quelques semaines après ma conquête, j’aurais dû aller me présenter au Roi à l’occasion de son couronnement, mais ce ne put être le cas, la capitale flamba…  
Alors, les tribus de Fanelia se réunirent et mirent au point un pacte de non-agression précaire et prirent soin de veiller à tour de rôle sur les ruines de la cité.  
C’est au cours d’un de ces tours de garde que j’ai rencontré Folken. Son guymelef avait atterri de nuit dans la cité. Je me suis retrouvée face à lui, il était amusé de voir une femme en armure, équipée de son seul bâton…  
Nous avons échangé quelques mots sur les épées, instruments tranchants qui tuaient trop facilement à mon sens. Il me répondit qu’elles pouvaient avoir une autre utilité. Pour y réfléchir, il promis de me donner la sienne quand il n’en aurait plus besoin…

Hitomi prit la parole. La suite, elle la connaissait, Van lui en avait parlé…

— Et à sa mort, vous avez récupéré l’épée. Mais en quoi était-elle si importante ?

La générale sourit, elle avait presque atteint son but.

— Le corps et l’âme de Folken ont été séparés suite à sa mort. Comme si quelque chose de l’esprit était inhérent au corps qu’il habite, des bribes de la personnalité et des souvenirs du Prince existent en Alexandre.  
Pour rassembler à nouveau l’âme et le corps, il fallait rassembler l’épée qui matérialisait cette scission...

C’est alors que Hitomi vit la scène où Alexandre avait rapproché les morceaux de l’épée et ce qui s’en était suivi : un état de transe qui plongeait son esprit dans les abîmes de sa véritable identité.

— Alexandre est bien Folken, c’est ça ?  
— Oui, cependant, il doit exister un dernier blocage, je pense qu’il repose dans le fait que l’âme refuse le corps parce qu’elle croit que le sien existe encore…  
— D’où la demande d’ouvrir la tombe ?  
— Ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, mais je pense qu’elle est vide…  
— Pourquoi vouloir tant résoudre cela ?  
— Parce que je pense que cet homme est revenu à la vie dans un but précis, et que donc peut-être ma venue ici avait un sens…  
Et si la raison était de garder la mémoire de Folken ? J’en suis arrivée à penser que je n’avais peut-être survécu que pour ça, alors je dois finir mon travail, pour enfin mourir en paix.

Les dernières paroles de son interlocutrice glacèrent Hitomi. Le fatalisme de Yiris, ajouté à l’étrange petit sourire qu’elle arborait, avait quelque chose d’effrayant.

— Pourquoi mourir maintenant ? Interrogea Hitomi, profondément mal à l’aise.  
— Ce que je vais faire ne pourra être pardonné…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Vous le savez, Maître Van n’ouvrira jamais la tombe de son frère sur un simple doute, alors je vais devoir lui forcer la main.

Un mouvement de recul, Hitomi avait compris l’intention de Yiris. Quand celle-ci tendit la main vers elle et commença à la serrer, la jeune femme sentit son cou se collapser…

Non seulement, la générale contrôlait ses pensées à distance, mais elle pouvait faire de même avec son corps.

OoO

Dans la salle de Conseil, Hitomi sursauta. Croyant dans un premier temps qu’elle allait mieux, le groupe constata avec effroi, qu’en fait, elle suffoquait.

Un instant, elle reprit conscience, et eut assez de souffle pour parler.

— Il faut… ouvrir… la tombe… Yiris dit que… elle doit… être vide…  
— Hitomi, mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Demanda Van, affolé.  
— Fais-le… Je t’en… prie…

Elle retomba sur la chaise, sous le regard panique effrayé de l’assistance. Son cou était comme serré par une main invisible.

Seul Constantin gardait son calme olympien malgré les circonstances.

— Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit ? C’est un coup de ma sœur !  
Vous n’allez quand même pas la laisser s’en tirer comme ça, Votre Majesté !

Inquiet, Van regarda à nouveau son aimée en manque d’air. La technique qu’avait choisie d’employer Yiris ne l’étonnait pas.

Elle avait su frapper où il fallait pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait.

Cette fois, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour.

Une partie de lui pensait que la générale bluffait, une autre avait bien trop peur. Dans le doute, il savait qu’il fallait intervenir.

— Hylden !  
— Oui, Votre Majesté ?  
— Envoie un message à Metel. Dis à Mayek que je lui ordonne d’aller au rocher d’Irini pour arrêter Yiris. A cheval, il n’en a guère pour plus d’une heure de trajet !  
— Vous êtes sûr ?  
— Certain, sa magie peut être interrompue si on la déconcentre. En attendant…  
— Que comptez-vous faire ? S’inquiéta le jeune général.

Van se leva et inspira profondément.

— Une heure, cela risque d’être trop long pour Hitomi. Alors, je vais faire ce que demande Yiris, je vais ouvrir la tombe de mon frère !

La stupéfaction s’empara des personnes présentes, mais n’y prêtant pas attention, Van quitta la pièce.  
L’idée de devoir profaner le tombeau de Folken lui déplaisait.

Cependant, en même temps, il fallait absolument arrêter le calvaire de sa compagne.  
Et puis, au fond de lui, il ressentait lui aussi le besoin viscéral de lever le doute.

— Attends-moi !

Derrière lui, Meinmet, l’air décidé.

— Mon neveu, je veux venir avec toi. C’est moi qui ait amené Alexandre ici, je dois aider à connaître la vérité.  
— Soit ! Fit le jeune Roi, heureux d’avoir un allié.

OoO

Dans son esprit, Hitomi était toujours sous le joug distant de Yiris. Voyant dans le regard de son agresseur un profond dépit, elle sentait bien que la générale agissait à contrecœur.

Pendant ce temps, Van venait de faire desceller la pierre de la tombe. En fait, ce n’était pas un caveau, mais un passage menant à une grotte, qui se trouvait au bas d’un escalier de pierre.  
Au bout de quelques pas, une soudaine clarté apparût au fond d’un tunnel.

Meinmet, qui ne connaissait pas les lieux, était surpris. Il avait déjà repéré d’autres petits escaliers venant visiblement des autres tombes, qui n’étaient donc que des accès.  
Avançant, il fut saisi par une vision incroyable.

Par un petit puits dans le plafond de la cavité, la lumière de la Lune des Illusions s’engouffrait et se reflétait sur de multiples cristaux, éclairant les lieux de façon irréelle.  
Traversant un passage sur le bord de l’immense vestibule de pierre, le vieil homme remarqua des niches contenant chacune deux caisses en bois superposées… C’était donc là que reposaient, depuis des temps reculés, les Rois de Fanelia.

S’arrêtant parfois brièvement, il reconnut, gravé sur les plaques métalliques ornant les simples caisses de bois, le nom d’un Souverain défunt.  
Il fit d’ailleurs une brève pause devant l’une des bières, seule dans sa cavité. C’était celle de son « père »…

De son côté, Van avançait de façon assurée, même si au fond de son esprit, les contradictions se multipliaient.  
Profaner la tombe de son frère, c’était pour lui inconcevable, mais prendre le risque que Yiris n’aille trop loin, c’était somme toute encore pire.

Et puis, il y avait ce besoin de savoir. Depuis le début, quand il avait vu Alexandre, il s’était posé la question de la tombe.  
En effet, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir Folken à travers cet homme.  
La ressemblance physique troublante, ce calme…  
Il revoyait à son frère avant sa disparition, avant Zaibach.

Mais tout cela, c’était pourtant insensé, une partie de lui voulait croire au miracle, une autre redoutait une manipulation, mais de qui ?

Alors, puisqu’on le poussait à le faire, autant répondre à son interrogation une bonne fois pour toute, il allait ouvrir cette sépulture.

Sans un mot, il continua sa marche sur la corniche jusqu’à s’arrêter devant une double niche située dans un virage. Sur la partie basse, se trouvait une caisse visiblement plus usée que celle du haut.

— Nous y voilà, ici reposent mon père et mon frère…

Emu, Meinmet posa sa main sur la bière du bas, pensant à son cher frère, pendant que Van observait celle du haut, songeant au sien.

OoO

Soudain, la délivrance, Yiris lâcha prise, Hitomi reprit son souffle. Juste avant, la jeune femme était sûre d’avoir vu la générale être déconcentrée.  
Et c’était le cas, à Irini, la mi-humaine, mi-fausse-personne venait de sortir de sa torpeur.

Maya et Lekan tentaient désespérément de stopper une nouvelle crise de convulsion d’Alexandre.  
Affolée, Yiris se hâta de leur prêter main forte.

— Depuis combien de temps est que cela dure ? Demanda-t-elle.  
— Quelques minutes déjà… Répondit la dame-chat.  
— Tu ne lui donnes rien ?  
— Déjà essayé ! Cela ne marche pas…

Brusquement, le corps d’Alexandre se relâcha.

— La crise s’est arrêtée ? Interrogea la générale.

Visiblement soucieuse, Maya plaça ses doigts sur la carotide du malade. Elle tâtonna quelques instants avant de rendre son verdict.

— Les convulsions se sont arrêtées, son cœur avec !

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Meinmet et Van avait descendu la bière du haut et l’avait examinée à la lumière de leurs torches. Aucune trace de profanation, ce seraient donc eux les pilleurs de tombe.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Un échange de signe de tête, et ils commencèrent à desceller la planche supérieure.

Au palais, Hitomi allait mieux, l’étreinte qui serrait sa gorge avait disparu. Toujours à demi consciente, elle respirait difficilement.  
Désespérément, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui s’était passé.  
Yiris avait déjà commis un crime en soit, un autre risquait de bientôt se produire, la jeune femme en avait la conviction.

La voyant se remettre progressivement, Merle voulut aller interrompre l’expédition de Van et Meinmet mais Hitomi saisit sa main en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

— Je t’en supplie, il faut les laisser aller jusqu’au bout…

OoO

Bref instant de confusion, Yiris regardait Alexandre. Elle avait échoué, elle n’avait pas mené sa mission à bien.  
Plus que jamais, elle en était persuadée, son but sur Gaea était de rendre sa mémoire à Folken.

Non, ce n’était pas possible d’échouer ainsi. Secouant la tête, rageuse, une idée insensée lui traversa l’esprit.

— Lekan, fais sortir Maya, et que personne n’entre !  
— Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda la vieille dame, inquiète.  
— Sors, s’il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.  
— Yiris, tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Un signe de tête de la jeune femme fut sa réponse. Lekan saisit Maya par le bras et dut insister pour la faire sortir.

Du couloir, elle cria à Yiris :

— Ne fais pas ça ! Ne te sers pas du pouvoir du démon ! Je t’en supplie, ne vas pas encore davantage corrompre ton âme !

Faisant abstraction de ses paroles, la générale respira profondément. Elle était prête à accomplir sa besogne particulière.

Le temps lui était compté, elle le savait. Son maître lui avait appris qu’entre l’arrêt du cœur et la séparation de l’âme et du corps, il ne s’écoulait que quelques brèves minutes.

Enlevant ses chaussures, elle monta sur le lit de camp et escalada le torse d’Alexandre.  
Se mettant à cheval au dessus de lui, elle retira le bout de drap qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Mal à l’aise, elle soupira longuement… Pas le choix, elle devait agir.

— Pardonnez-moi d’utiliser cela sur vous…

Puis, Yiris porta son poignet droit à sa bouche. Et, comme insensible à la douleur, en déchiqueta quelques vaisseaux de ses dents.  
Avec le sang qui coula, elle traça un cercle sur le cœur du jeune homme, comme son Maître l’avait fait pour elle, il y a bien longtemps.

Avant d’apposer le dernier signe, elle ressentit à nouveau le besoin de s’excuser.

— Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Une ultime trace et le corps inerte d’Alexandre s’agita d’un frisson. Dans le même temps, la chair semblait comme absorber la marque de sang.

Dans le couloir, c’était la bousculade. En dépit de son immense force, Lekan avait des difficultés à contenir l’attroupement.

Profitant de la situation, Maya parvint à se faufiler dans la chambre et vint constater les faits de ses yeux.

— Non, Yiris, tu n’as pas osé… Non…

OoO

A Fanelia, Van et Meinmet s’apprêtaient à basculer le couvercle. Un ultime encouragement du regard, et ils firent glisser la plaque.

A cet instant, ils avaient tous deux fermé les yeux. Après quelques interminables secondes, ils commencèrent à les entrouvrir.  
Et là, stupéfaction : il n’y avait que des vêtements, aucune trace de reste humain…

Ils se regardèrent abasourdis.

Au même moment, Alexandre eut des soubresauts. Silencieuses, Yiris et Maya n’osaient croire au miracle.  
Timidement, la jeune femme passa la main devant la bouche. Elle sourit, elle sentit un léger, il respirait à nouveau.

C’est alors qu’elle observa un phénomène étrange : un peu en dessous du cœur, une cicatrice se formait, exactement à l’endroit où s’était planté le bout de lame qui avait tué Folken.  
Puis, partant de ce point, la peau se mit à blanchir de façon irréelle. Une tâche violette en forme de larme apparut sous un œil.  
Le visage sembla vieillir d’une dizaine d’année puis ce furent au tour des cheveux de changer de teinte, de gris, ils prirent des reflets plus verts.

Maya demanda à Yiris de descendre afin de placer le ressuscité sur le flanc pour l’aider à respirer.  
La générale s’exécuta sans réfléchir, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, incrédule.

C’est alors qu’une altercation se fit entendre dans la grotte. Mayek et ses soldats venaient d’arriver pour arrêter Yiris.

Mais cette dernière était totalement indifférente aux événements. Fixement, elle regardait l’homme allongé.

Soudain, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus de la couleur rouge rosé de l’energist.

Visiblement mal, l’homme dodelina la tête avant de poser les yeux sur sa sauveuse.

Un échange de regards, Yiris esquissa un petit sourire tendre, soulagée.  
Elle avait accompli son destin, peu importait le reste maintenant.

Brusquement, Mayek et ses soldats firent irruption dans la pièce.

— Yiris, je viens t’arrêter au nom de Notre Roi.

Pas un mot, pas la moindre résistance, la générale se leva et se laissa enchaîner sans ménagement.

Bousculant les militaires, Lili réussit à obtenir le droit de lui mettre un bandage sur son poignet ensanglanté avant qu’elle ne soit trainée dans les couloirs, sans même avoir pu mettre des souliers à ses pieds.

Incrédule, celui qu’elle avait sauvé la regarda partir. Désespérément, il tenta de crier, mais n’y parvint pas.  
Reprenant son souffle, il eut enfin la force de parler.

— Laissez-la, je vous en prie !  
— Restez tranquille jeune homme ! Fit Maya. Vous venez de revenir d’entre les morts.  
— Je sais… Et je n’aurais pas pu sans son aide. Elle a gardé mon âme pendant dix ans, on ne peut pas la traiter ainsi.

En l’entendant, ceux qui n’avaient pas suivi Yiris et ses geôliers, furent stupéfaits.  
Sa tête, visiblement douloureuse entre ses mains, l’homme réussit à s’asseoir, soutenu par Maya.

— Je suis redevenu moi-même… Tous mes souvenirs sont là… Je suis Folken Lacour de Fanel.

Mais ces paroles là, Yiris ne les entendit pas…


	17. Le procès de la sorcière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 31 janvier 2012

Chapitre 17

Le procès de la sorcière

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Du fond de sa geôle, Yiris restait silencieuse. Elle s’était laissée conduire enchaînée depuis Irini et s’était montrée insensible aux badauds qui l’observaient, à la rumeur qui courait.

Elle savait que son issue était proche et se préparait calmement à affronter sa mort. Seule, regardant par la fenêtre de sa cellule, elle serrait fort sa petite croix orthodoxe entre ses doigts en récitant les quelques prières dont elle se souvenait.

Ses pouvoirs de fausse-personne étaient limités : son corps était encore en grande partie humain. Elle pouvait, certes, se projeter dans les airs et faire preuve d’une force et d’une rapidité rare, cependant elle était incapable de fuir en se fondant dans le sol.  
De toute façon, elle était allée au bout de sa volonté, alors maintenant, elle acceptait avec résignation ce qui allait arriver.

La majorité de ses soldats refusait de voir en elle un monstre, mais ce n’était pas un avis unanime. Plusieurs escarmouches avaient d’ailleurs éclatées entre les hommes.

Cette nuit ne serait pas aussi sereine que Yiris.

Van, lui, parcourait les appartements déserts du palais, essayant de mettre en ordre ses idées après cette journée éprouvante.

Ce soir, Hitomi dormait paisiblement, veillée par Merle. Quand le Roi était revenu du mausolée royal, elle l’avait supplié.

— Van, pardonne à Yiris, j’ai vu ce qu’elle a vécu. Ce qu’elle a fait, c’était la seule solution possible.  
Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle était sur Gaea, et pensait que Folken était la clef… Je suis certaine qu’elle a des remords de m’avoir attaquée… Je t’en prie, ne lui en veut pas !

Après ses paroles, la jeune femme s’était effondrée de fatigue. Passablement perdu, le Roi cherchait à comprendre les actes de Yiris.

Il avait toujours eu une absolue confiance en elle. Là, il venait de se trouver odieusement trahi.

Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait senti sa particularité, ils en avaient discuté seul à seul. Il connaissait son parcours, mais apparemment pas tous les détails…

Quelle souffrance avait pu la pousser à agir ainsi ? Ce qu’il considérait comme une trahison ébranlait son monde, le sentiment de sécurité qu’il avait réussi à établir dans sa vie après des années de doute.

Un autre fait le secouait encore. Il revoyait la bière vide… Aucune trace de son frère, hormis les vêtements qu’il portait pour son inhumation.  
Sur ce point, il n’avait pas encore d’information précise. Un messager avait été envoyé à Irini pour savoir ce qu’il était advenu d’Alexandre et il attendait la réponse.

Soudain, Hylden, essoufflé et à la limite de la panique, déboula dans la pièce, rompant la méditation de Van.

— Votre Majesté, enfin, je vous trouve ! Il faut que vous descendiez tout de suite…  
— Pourquoi donc ? S’étonna le Roi qui n’était pas habitué à voir son général le plus calme se comporter ainsi.  
— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n’ai pas les mots, il faut voir pour comprendre.

Décidément déstabilisé, Van suivit Hylden et arriva dans la cour. Il y avait une escorte d’hommes-chats, visiblement venue d’Irini.  
Dans un premier temps, le Roi pensa à un groupe de soutien venu plaider la cause de Yiris, puis il eut une vision irréaliste.  
Descendu de cheval, soutenu par l’immense Lekan, sous-chef du village, son frère apparut devant ses yeux incrédules.

Car, oui, ce n’était plus vraiment Alexandre, il avait vieilli, pâli, ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur et surtout, il lui adressa un regard heureux de ses yeux dont la nuance rouge rosé rappelait l’energist.

Ce sourire posé et doux, cette expression bienveillante, des années de souvenirs défilèrent en quelques secondes dans l’esprit du Roi.

Cela n’avait aucun sens, c’était impossible, cela défiait la raison, et pourtant, son grand frère lui était revenu.  
Il ne trouva pas de mots et pour s’exprimer, il ne put que s’approcher de son aîné et le serrer fort dans ses bras, ému aux larmes.

Folken aussi était bouleversé, revivre était extraordinaire en soit, mais retrouver son cadet donnait une dimension encore plus forte à tout cela.

Meinmet, venu voir ce qui se passait, était resté en arrière et versait une petite larme devant ses retrouvailles.

Après une chaleureuse accolade, Van pris le bras de son frère par dessus son épaule et le soutint jusqu’à sa chambre.

— Je suppose que nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire… Ironisa Folken. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer…  
— Moi non plus… Mais, prends ton temps, grand frère, il faut que tu reposes. Tu as eu un grand choc et une sérieuse blessure.  
— Oui, mais ce qui m’est arrivé défie totalement mon entendement. Depuis que je me suis souvenu, je cherche à comprendre en vain…  
Il y a dix ans, je me suis senti mourir, puis j’ai eu ces quelques visions de la suite des événements, et soudain une voix m’a dit « Ce n’est pas encore fini pour toi », puis le vide…  
Je me suis réveillé par une nuit pluvieuse en pleine forêt en Crimée, sur la Lune des illusions, rajeuni avec mon bras revenu.  
J’ai rencontré Meinmet, nous avons longtemps voyagé pour finir par retrouver Hitomi, revenir sur Gaea…  
Tout ceci est tellement confus, j’aimerais comprendre le pourquoi…  
— A mon avis, c’est encore le genre de choses qui nous dépasse. Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver. Tu crois que c’est ta conversation avec Ruhm qui t’a rendu la mémoire ?  
— Non ! Bien sûr, cela m’a perturbé, mais je sais que la révélation, c’est Yiris qui me l’a offerte en me rendant mon épée brisée.  
Sans elle, qui a veillé sur cette lame comme une relique et m’a sauvé la vie au bord du lac, je n’aurais pu redevenir moi-même. Van, je t’en prie, épargne-la…

Assis près de son frère, le Roi soupira.

— Tu sais qu’elle a aussi utilisé la magie des fausses-personnes pour attenter à la vie d’Hitomi ? Demanda le cadet, un peu énervé.  
— Oui, et en cela, elle a mal agi, mais jamais elle ne l’aurait tuée, j’en suis certain. Et de toute façon, si elle en est arrivée là, c’est à cause de moi, donc si elle doit payer, moi aussi…  
— Tu n’as pas à être solidaire de ses méthodes !  
— Certes, mais elles m’ont été profitables. De plus, on m’a expliqué qu’elle avait utilisé un pouvoir tabou pour me maintenir en vie, donc sur un angle, simplement en étant vivant, je lui donne raison.  
— Je présume qu’il s’agit de la méthode de la scellée d’âme ? Elle m’avait expliqué en avoir « bénéficié » si l’on peut le formuler ainsi… Répondit Van, perplexe.  
— Oui, c’est de cela qu’il s’agit. Sans sa maîtrise de la science interdite des fausses-personnes, je n’aurais pas tenu le choc. Je t’en prie, épargne-la… Je lui dois tout ! Tu ne peux pas me priver du droit de rembourser mon immense dette envers elle.

En disant ces mots, Folken fut pris de vertiges. Visiblement, à bout de force, il se laissa tomber dans le lit avec les mains sur la tête.

— Van, ne la tue pas… Je t’en supplie…  
— Repose-toi, oublie ça…

Le Souverain resta un long moment, pensif, assis auprès de son frère qui, après longuement poursuivi son plaidoyer, s’était assoupi sous le poids de la fatigue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Meinmet vint pour prendre des nouvelles et proposa à son neveu de le relayer au chevet de Folken.  
Acceptant la proposition, le jeune Roi quitta la pièce laissant son frère épuisé se reposer et recommença son errance dans les couloirs.

Somme toute, il n’était pas surpris de voir Folken prendre la défense de Yiris. Tout comme Hitomi, ils estimaient qu’elle avait agi en dernier ressort et ne serait pas allée jusqu’au bout.  
A ces deux voix en faveur de la criminelle, s’étaient jointes celles de Meinmet et de Hylden. Van avait bien compris qu’une grande partie de l’armée de Défense partageait également cette opinion.

Mais lui n’était pas de cet avis. Il avait toute confiance en son soldat et en s’attaquant à ce qu’il avait de plus précieux au monde, elle avait commis le pire des crimes à ses yeux.  
Elle serait jugée, puis condamnée pour cela.

OoO

Alors que l’aube rosissait le ciel, Folken s’éveilla. Il eut la surprise de constater la présence de Meinmet qui s’était endormi sur une chaise.

Pensif, le jeune homme s’assit et regarda longtemps son bras droit. Le bougeant lentement, il réalisa que, non il ne rêvait pas, son corps était redevenu comme avant sa chasse au dragon.  
Voulant se lever, le maigre effort sur son épaule lui provoqua un pic de douleur. Il se souvint alors de la blessure de flèche qu’il avait reçue et de tout ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite.

Un certain trouble s’empara de lui, alors il décida d’aller se rafraîchir.

Bien qu’il ait quitté son lit en silence, il eut la surprise de voir son oncle émerger de sa torpeur d’un bond.

— Le procès, bon sang, il va commencer !

Secouant la tête pour achever de se réveiller, Meinmet se redressa et se tourna vers son neveu.

— Je crois que nous avons des tonnes de choses à nous dire, mais ça attendra ! J’ai quelqu’un à sauver ! Prends soin de toi !

Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le vieux Prince avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Traversant le palais en courant, Meinmet convoqua en moins d’une heure une sorte de réunion de crise.  
S’il y avait un moyen de sauver Yiris, il fallait le trouver rapidement.  
Hylden et Haymlar passèrent juste pour souhaiter bonne chance à l’équipe, leurs rôles respectifs de général et d’intérimaire les obligeant à assister au procès.

Heureusement, le vieux Prince était loin d’être seul. A ses côtés se trouvaient une bonne partie des hommes de la générale, dont Yrkas, son second, et Amlek, son chef-mécanicien.  
Des soldats sous les ordres de Hylden qui s’étaient aussi joints au groupe.

Vint s’ajouter, plus tard, une autre présence qui fut très remarquée, celle de Folken. Malgré sa fatigue et sa blessure à l’épaule, il avait tenu à être là.  
Assis dans un coin, il écoutait attentivement le discours enflammé de son oncle.

— Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd’hui ! Oui, Yiris a mal agi en utilisant la magie des fausses-personnes, mais un seul acte mauvais ne doit pas effacer les bonnes actions antérieures.  
Demain, il sera trop tard pour elle ! Vous le savez, la bande des religieux, ainsi que Mayek et Luyren, souhaitent la faire tomber.  
Ils ont l’avantage, nous devons trouver une solution pour retourner la situation et éviter à Yiris d’être exécutée !

Rajustant ses lunettes, Amlek s’exprima :

— On l’accuse quand même d’hérésie… Ce n’est pas un petit crime… Les bruits de couloirs vont vite, la stratégie d’accusation est connue. Les prêtres ne sont pas fous, l’agression d’Hitomi n’était pas assez forte pour avoir sa peau, ils vont utiliser le fait que la technique employée soit propre aux fausses-personnes…

L’assistance acquiesça. Se servir de l’hérésie comme argument avait le pouvoir de rassembler les foules et d’émouvoir l’opinion publique qui craignait les magies mystérieuses.

Celle des fausses-personnes était parmi les plus redoutées, leurs pouvoirs étaient l’objet de légendes effrayantes.  
Bref, l’optimisme n’était pas de mise…

Soudain Folken prit la parole :

— Ils vont utiliser une stratégie basée sur les fondements de notre droit. Peut-être pouvons-nous élaborer une défense sur les mêmes critères ? Trouver un précédent qui puisse jouer en faveur de Yiris…  
— Bonne idée… Répondit Meinmet. Mais il va falloir en lire des textes. Je me doute que la bande des juges ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, ce sont les grands amis de Luyren, il paraît… Donc, vu le côté formel du type, l’accès aux archives…  
— En même temps, remarqua Amlek, les archives ont cramé il y a onze ans… Même si on y accédait, on n’aurait pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Personnellement, je n’en vois aucun précédent depuis la reconstruction de la cité.

L’espoir était retombé aussi sec qu’il était apparu. Seul Yrkas restait concentré, il venait d’avoir un éclair de lucidité.

— Je crois que j’ai peut-être une solution. J’ai un frère auquel je ne cause pas beaucoup. C’est un rat de bibliothèque.  
Sa particularité est d’avoir réussi à sauver, en les cachant dans son immense cave, les livres de son maître, qui était un juge respecté.  
— Il aurait donc des textes anciens ? Questionna Meinmet.  
— Pour sûr ! Notre Mère dit que ça sent « le vieux livre » chez lui…  
— Alors, allons-y !

Souriant, le vieillard quitta la pièce, attrapant Yrkas par le bras. Même s’il n’y avait qu’une toute petite chance de trouver une solution, il fallait la saisir…

OoO

Dans la salle du Trône, bondée comme jamais auparavant, le procès de Yiris allait se tenir.

La pièce bien que spacieuse, aérée et donnant sur les jardins, était emplie une atmosphère étouffante du fait de la foule.

Assis, Van réfléchissait. Avant de venir siéger, il était allé voir Hitomi, toujours alitée. Encore une fois, celle-ci l’avait supplié de réfléchir et avait réaffirmé avoir donner son pardon à Yiris.  
Même Merle, qui ne s’opposait jamais à lui, s’était permise d’argumenter en faveur de celle qui l’avait sauvée enfant à Irini.

Si la peur d’avoir failli perdre Hitomi lui avait donné des envies de vengeance, Van éprouvait à présent certains doutes.  
Ceci dit, il était aussi pieds et poings liés, les adversaires de Yiris voulaient en faire un exemple.

Le Roi était conscient que s’il décidait de pardonner un cas d’hérésie avec utilisation de magie noire, il ouvrait la porte à de graves crises ultérieures en créant un dangereux précédent.

Il observa les juges. La plupart connaissaient Luyren, avec lequel ils conversaient d’ailleurs. Ils étaient plein de zèle et appliqueraient les textes sans réfléchir.  
Etant donné l’objet du procès, les religieux avaient leur mot à dire, et tout le monde savait qu’ils étaient de connivence avec Mayek.

Selon la tradition, l’accusée devait se défendre seule. Les juges menaient l’interrogatoire. Le Roi, bien évidemment, voire d’autres membres de la famille royale, les juges, et exceptionnellement les religieux, avait également droit à la parole.  
Chacun des intervenants pouvait appeler des témoins, mais Van savait que Yiris refuserait d’entraîner qui que ce soit dans sa chute.

Le Roi s‘étonnait de l’absence de son oncle, il l’aurait bien vu débouler pour tenir un discours grandiloquent. Ceci dit, la petite réunion dont il avait eu vent était peut-être dans ce but, mais même le meilleur discours ne pouvait excuser le crime dont il était question.

A ce stade, en remerciement des services rendus, Yiris pourrait juste choisir les circonstances de son exécution.  
Soudain, le grand chambellan Ozlek s’avança près du Roi.

— Votre Majesté, la criminelle va comparaître devant vous.

La salle fit silence.

Vêtue de sa robe noire et blanche d’Irini, encore maculée de son sang, ses longs cheveux en bataille, Yiris avançait pieds nus d’un pas presque léger malgré les chaînes qui entravaient poignets et chevilles.

Elle semblait presque absente à ce moment capital de son existence.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de Van, un soldat lui ordonna de se prosterner devant le Souverain.  
Elle n’eut pas le temps de s’exécuter que l’homme lui donna un coup dans les mollets avec le manche de sa lance, la faisant tomber violemment à terre.

Le sentiment d’humiliation qui la traversa fut atroce. Mordant ses lèvres pour contenir sa rage, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Quoiqu’il arrive, elle mourait digne.  
Se redressant un peu pour se mettre à genoux, appuyée sur ses bras, elle leva légèrement la tête pour observer l’assistance.  
Van la regardait d’un air froid. La plupart des gens voyaient un monstre. Mayek et les religieux ne cachaient pas leur satisfaction.

Puis, son regard croisa ceux de Haymlar et Hylden qui lui sourirent. Emue, elle leur répondit de même.  
Elle n’était donc pas tout à fait seule, et cette pensée était, à cet instant, son seul réconfort.

Un des juges se détacha des autres et se plaça face à Yiris à terre.

— Accusée, avant toute chose, donne-nous ton identité !

Fixant le sol, la jeune femme reprit son souffle avant de parler d’une voix monocorde.

— Je me nomme Yiris Aryenciapolos. Je suis âgée d’environ trente-huit ans dans le temps de la Lune des Illusions où je suis née et, jusqu’à hier, j’étais chef de la tribu d’Irini et générale de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia.  
— Sais-tu pourquoi tu comparais ici en ce jour ? Poursuivit le juge.  
— Je suppose que c’est pour avoir utilisé la magie des fausses-personnes…  
— Tu veux plutôt parler de sorcellerie ?  
— Etre à moitié fausse-personne est donc un crime ? Osa la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers son accusateur.

L’arrogance du geste choqua l’assemblée. On n’avait jamais vu un condamné défier du regard ses juges.

La tradition voulait qu’ils restent les yeux rivés vers le plancher, car la soumission était le seul moyen d’obtenir un minimum de clémence, ne serait-ce que le choix de leur façon de mourir.

— Etre une fausse-personne n’est pas un crime, c’est d’avoir eu recours à leurs pouvoirs obscurs qui l’est ! Reprit le juge, quelque peu décontenancé.

Soupirant, Yiris tourna la tête vers les fenêtres, comme pour s’évader. Elle entrevit son frère qui attendait dehors, elle espérait un peu de soutien, mais le regard qu’il lui lança fut glacial.

Déçue, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux vers le sol, écoutant en silence sa longue mise en accusation.

OoO

— Whoua ! Alors ça c’est de la collection, ou alors je ne m’y connais pas !

Meinmet, à l’image de ses camarades, était ébahi par la collection de parchemins rassemblée dans la cave, ou plutôt la grotte, de Nako, le frère d’Yrkas.  
Parvenir en ces lieux avait été difficile, fâché avec son frère, l’homme avait d’abord refusé d’ouvrir.  
Ainsi, il avait fallu aller chercher sa mère pour le raisonner, une vraie comédie, qui avait presque donné à Meinmet l’envie de s’arracher les cheveux.  
Idée qu’il chassa vite de son esprit considérant son privilège de ne pas souffrir de calvitie malgré son âge avancé.

— Hé hé, mon Maître m’avait confié ses biens à sa mort. J’avais tellement peur qu’il leur arrive malheur que je les ai conservé ici. Ils sont aussi bien à l’abri du feu que de l’humidité ! Fit Nako en montrant des seaux de sel censés absorber humidité de l’air.

Puis, le petit homme, aussi maigre que son frère, mais engoncé dans un vieux manteau gris avec de petites lunettes sur le nez, expliqua l’agencement de sa collection.  
Plus particulièrement, il insista sur les textes retraçant les procès pour hérésie, objets de la quête de ses invités.

Le tas de rouleaux était assez impressionnant, et malheureusement seuls une dizaine des soldats présents savaient lire, un handicap sévère dans les recherches.  
Ne se laissant pas décourager, Meinmet, Yrkas, Amlek et Folken s’attelèrent à leur tâche. Ils purent compter sur l’assistance de Nako, trop content de voir enfin ses trésors susciter l’intérêt.

OoO

Allongée dans son lit, Hitomi commençait à se réveiller. La voyant ouvrir les yeux, Merle, soulagée, lui sourit.

— Ouf, tu émerges enfin. Je vais faire passer le mot à Maître Van, ça va le rassurer !  
— Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda la jeune femme en tentant de s’asseoir dans sa son lit.  
— Le temps du repas est passé, mais avec le procès, personne n’a pris le temps d’aller manger…  
— Le procès de Yiris ? Oui, c’est vrai… Comment cela se présente ?  
— Il se tient en ce moment-même. D’après les bruits qui m’ont été rapportés, cela se passe très mal pour elle…  
— Elle m’a attaquée, oui, cependant elle ne mérite pas d’être exécutée pour cela !  
— Tu n’es pas la seule à penser ainsi, je suis moi-même d’accord. Il y a aussi Meinmet qui a fédéré un petit groupe, ils sont partis chercher une éventuelle solution dans de vieilles archives.  
— Est-ce que cela peut fonctionner ?  
— Peu probable… Soupira la fille-chat.

Triste, Hitomi regarda par la fenêtre. La confession de Yiris l’avait bouleversée. Elle avait réalisé que, finalement, elle avait été presque chanceuse dix auparavant.  
Quand elle comparait son expérience, aussi difficile fut-elle, avec l’enfer vécu par cette jeune femme qui, à la base, n’était qu’une simple adolescente de la Lune des Illusions comme elle, des frissons d’effroi la parcouraient.

Comment avait-elle trouvé la force de survivre dans de telles circonstances ? Et comment pouvait-elle en arriver à accepter la mort avec tant de fatalité, presque comme une délivrance ?

Soudainement, la vision de Yiris richement vêtue lui revint à l’esprit, mais avec un peu plus de détails : elle tenait la main d’un homme assis, mais le visage de ce dernier restait inconnu.

Face à cela, Hitomi resta perplexe. Que pouvait bien signifier cette image en pareilles circonstances ?

OoO

Parti au fond des bois derrière le palais, au-delà des tombeaux, vers un petit bassin à flanc de colline, loin de l’agitation du procès de sa sœur, Constantin profitait du calme.

Aucune envie de se saouler, de se droguer, d’aller se bagarrer ou d’aller voir les prostituées…  
Ce soir, Yiris allait mourir…

Il voulait l’exécuter de ses mains.

Cela, Van le refuserait fermement et pourrait le sanctionner de façon plus ou moins direct, sans parler du fait que même s’il se foutait de sa réputation, le jeune homme n’avait pas envie de se faire railler encore davantage pour ce que beaucoup qualifieraient d’ignominie.

Pour souffrir le moins possible, l’ancienne générale demanderait la décapitation à l’épée, mais fière comme elle était, debout.  
Le geste nécessitait une technique aussi parfaite que la finesse de la lame.  
Mayek allait le faire, c’était quasi certain vu sa maîtrise de la lame et sa haine de Yiris.

Le spectacle serait vu du bas des remparts, les gens monteraient sur leur toit pour avoir le meilleur panorama du cadavre.  
Ensuite, le corps serait mis dans une caisse la plus petite possible par un volontaire, sans doute Haymlar ou Hylden, et enfin brûlé pendant la nuit dans un endroit loin de la ville où les cendres se disperseraient.  
Bref, il n’existerait plus jamais de trace de la chef de la tribu d’Irini, première femme du monde connu de Gaea à avoir obtenu le rang de générale.  
Tout serait détruit, son corps, les mentions de son nom seraient remplacées par le mot « infamie »…  
Même Yiris, la jeune femme qui allait avoir bientôt trente-neuf ans disparaitrait totalement, sauf pour ceux qui l’avait connu…  
Et Constantin en faisait parti.

Ce dernier plongea sa main dans le bassin pour se rafraîchir le front et réalisa que, stupidement il regardait derrière, alors qu’il savait bien qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre que lui…  
Pourtant, il y avait bien une personne qui adorait le faire tomber dans les bassins ou fontaines, surtout celle de leur jardin, c’était Yiris, et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rendre la pareille !

Yiris, cette Yiris que l’on jugeait, de qui, quoi s’agissait-il ? Du cadavre de sa sœur manipulé par la magie ? Quelle conscience l’animait ?

Parce que oui, pour rien au monde, jamais, jamais, jamais…  
Jamais Yiris ne l’aurait abandonné, elle serait venue le sauver de la troupe de Dirken…

Alors que grâce à l’alcool et autres paradis artificiels, il arrivait à oublier ce qui s’était passé avec ces individus, là, tout lui revenait en tête…

D’abord, il avait été roué de coups pour payer pour « l’insolence » de sa sœur et s’il ne voulait pas en recevoir davantage, les jambes entravés, il devait faire vite et bien tout ce qu’on lui demandait.  
Ainsi, il prenait soin des chevaux, apportait la nourriture aux soldats, nettoyait leurs affaires, c’était un larbin…

Pour tout cela, on lui donnait à peine de quoi manger et il dormait sous un abri de planches qu’il s’était fabriqué avec pour seul bien une couverture qu’un vieux soldat lui avait donnée par pitié…

Les saisons s’étaient enchaînées, un jour, le voyant boiter pour marcher, Dirken accepta qu’on lui retire ses chaînes le temps d’en trouver d’autres à sa taille.

Constantin allait sur ses treize ans, il était rachitique, épuisé par six ans d’esclavage.  
Alors, l’impitoyable chef du village détruit d’Irini lui proposa alors ce qu’il appela « un petit jeu ».

Si l’adolescent réussissait ce qui lui serait demandé, il pourrait vivre sans chaîne le jour et on l’entraînerait pour être un vrai mercenaire, il aura le droit à un lit de camp dans une tente.

Aux yeux de Constantin, c’était l’opportunité inespérée, une vie meilleure, même si ce n’était pas la liberté car il serait entravé chaque nuit et tué en cas de tentative de fuite.  
Malgré tout, cela signifiait sortir de l’enfer pur et simple.

Dirken fit alors amener un vieil homme épuisé couvert de cicatrices et entravé. Puis, il se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

— Tue cet homme !  
— Pourquoi ? Demanda l’adolescent, autant horrifié que déconcerté.  
— Leçon importante si tu veux vivre, quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais et tu ne discutes pas ! Enfin vu que tu débutes et que tu as toujours été un bon chien, contrairement à ta sœur qui a joué l’héroïne et l’a payé de sa vie, je vais t’expliquer la situation.  
Vois-tu, cet individu est un vétéran de mon armée. Par tradition et respect, on nourrit toujours nos vétérans, même si ce sont des charges et que l’on a hâte qu’ils claquent.  
Seulement, lui n’a pas su se contenter de ce que nous lui donnions, à savoir ce que je te promets, les chaines la nuit en moins, il a volé du pain et d’autres provisions qu’il a essayé de dissimuler… C’est un jeu risqué, et il a été pris sur le fait…  
Je le nourrissais alors qu’il ne me servait plus à rien et il m’a volé… Comme tu as dû le comprendre avec le cas de ta sœur, je déteste que l’on me manque de respect, alors il doit mourir.

Le vieil homme fixait le sol, résigné, tandis que Dirken tendait sa propre épée à Constantin.  
Elle était tellement lourde et les jambes de l’adolescent fragile qu’il faillit tomber en arrière.

Le chef le rattrapa dans un geste étrangement paternel.

— Tu verras, avec le temps, la lame te paraîtra moins lourde. Là, tu ne fais que commencer !

Constantin fixa l’épée, il essaya un peu de la manipuler, elle devait faire la moitié de son poids…

Puis, il se tourna vers celui qu’il devait tuer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plutôt pragmatique depuis l’enfance, on le disait même surdoué. Il n’avait jamais été aussi pieux que sa sœur, mais de là à tuer un ancien soldat pour un vol de nourriture…  
Mais s’il refusait, qu’allait-t-il lui arriver finalement ? Ne serait-ce pas lui qui serait aussi exécuté.

Cette question, il avait bien trop peur de la poser.

Alors qu’il restait debout, paralysé près du chef, ce dernier lui tendit une coupe de vin.

— Avec ça, gamin, tout sera plus simple !

Tenant l’épée lame au sol d’une main, Constantin pris le gobelet sans réfléchir et l’avala d’une traite même s’il était très fort et amer, ce qui fit rire les soldats présents.

— Bonne descente pour une petite branche ! Tu as de l’avenir ! Allez, vas-y ! S’amusa Dirken.

Il ne fallut qu’une ou deux minutes à l’alcool pour monter à la tête de l’adolescent.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le prisonnier. Tenant la lame à peine au-dessus du sol avec ses deux mains.

Les hommes s’étaient écartés et le silence total régnait.

Constantin commença à observer le corps de l’homme à genoux et très vite, il se focalisa sur son cou. Bien sûr, c’était le point faible !

Après s’être axé, de toutes ses forces, le jeune garçon souleva la lame qui retomba sur sa victime de son seul poids.

Une fraction de seconde, le regard de l’adolescent croisa celui de l’homme qu’il allait tuer, un instant que Constantin essayait d’enfouir au fond de lui-même.

L’épée tomba de travers sur les épaules, le corps s’était affaissé, la colonne avait dû être tranchée, mais autour les hommes applaudissaient et hurlaient :

— La tête, la tête !!!

Constantin regarda vers Dirken qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Alors, grisé, autant par les cris, le sang que l’alcool, Constantin donna d’innombrables coups de lames dans le cadavre au point qu’il finit par s’effondrer de fatigue !

Et là, après lui avoir jeter un seau sur la tête pour le ramener la réalité, il vit Dirken s’approcher de lui, l’air fier.

— Bravo, épreuve réussie, avec un large succès ! Pour la peine, double ration de nourriture ce soir pour toi mon gars !  
— Merci ! Répondit celui qui ne réalisait pas ce qu’il s’était passé.  
— Pas de quoi ! Tu nous as bien distrait ! Quel est ton nom ?  
— Constantin, chef !  
— Ce n’est pas du coin ça… Enfin, je m’en fous, je trouvais cela drôle de te tester… Dire que l’on a chopé ce vieux hier en allant piller sa ferme… Enfin, il fallait te motiver, tuer, c’est dur la première fois, après, ça passe tout seul.  
Comme tu me semblais avoir un bon potentiel, je t’ai juste motivé en te racontant une petite histoire et en faisant trancher auparavant la langue de l’autre…

Constantin retomba lourdement sur terre… Il avait vraiment tué, par un jeu, un innocent…

Le soir, dans la tente qu’il partageait avec d’autres soldats, ceux-ci lui parlèrent un moment avant de s’endormir.  
Dès que le silence régna, l’adolescent pris sur lui de ne pas vomir.

Non, c’était clair, au moindre signe de faiblesse, ce serait lui qui serait tué.

Dirken sembla se prendre au jeu de « l’initiation » de son nouveau protégé. Avant de tuer, Constantin pris l’habitude de boire un verre d’alcool fort, un moyen d’oublier ce qu’il faisait.  
Et à chaque fois, on lui demandait du « spectacle », réduire les corps en lambeaux, puis commencer à les mutiler de façon plus élaborée…

Dans la tête de celui qui avait grandi innocemment sur Terre, la notion de bien et de mal commença à se noyer.  
Obtenant de ne plus être enchaîné, Constantin commença à se procurer de la drogue pour tenir la tête hors de l’eau, pour devenir « insensible ».

Un jour, alors qu’il avait quinze ans, Dirken remarqua que Constantin était maigre et imberbe. Alors pour en faire en « faire un homme », le chef « offrit » une jolie gamine ligotée au jeune homme.

Elle était rousse, elle tremblait devant lui, il déchira ses vêtements, s’amusa à lui faire des entailles avec un couteau, la torture dura aussi longtemps qu’il la viola.  
Et quand il sortit de la tente en tenant la tête de la gamine par les cheveux, il fut applaudi.

Néanmoins, ayant basculé dans les abîmes de la folie, Constantin commença à en faire de plus en plus, à tel point qu’il devient un vrai spécialiste en torture faisant peur à une partie de la troupe de Dirken.  
Aussi, il finit par avoir sa propre tente, et ne faire que les exécutions de ceux que son chef voulait châtier de la façon la plus sadique.

Pour la plus grande satisfaction de son chef, il se spécialisa dans l’assassinat et la protection discrète.  
Peu à peu, il devint une ombre, son âme, celui qu’il était avant avait fini comme par disparaître. Il était l’homme en noir, celui que l’on ne voit pas venir vous égorger… Celui qui prend un vrai plaisir dans la souffrance de ses victimes…

Alors qui était le monstre… Finalement ?

Constantin tourna la tête dans tous les sens, puis finit par plonger tout habillé dans le bassin.

Se laissant couler, l’asphyxie le mit dans un état second et sa vision du monde redevient ce qu’elle était, Yiris l’avait abandonné, elle ou la chose qui lui ressemblait devait mourir !

Il remonta alors à la surface, à nouveau sûr de lui et de ce qu’il devait faire.

OoO

Les heures défilaient autant que les rouleaux de parchemins. L’équipe de la dernière chance s’affairait, mais vainement car tous les procès d’hérésie dont ils avaient trouvé les comptes rendus s’étaient conclus par des mises à mort.

Le jour commençait à décliner, le temps était compté. L’exécution suivrait directement le verdict.  
C’était une tradition à Fanelia, après un ultime morceau de pain et une pinte de bière, le condamné devait voir le soleil se coucher sur sa vie, la mort serait sa nuit.

Régulièrement, des messagers venus du palais donnaient les dernières nouvelles. Yiris ne s’était pas défendue.  
A l’exception d’un sursaut en début de procès, elle s’était contentée de subir la litanie de ses accusateurs qui étaient allés jusqu’à lui reprocher la déroute du convoi comme une trahison.

Ceci dit, à un moment, le Roi avait coupé court à une discussion concernant la religion d’origine de la jeune femme, symbolisée par la croix qu’elle portait autour du cou.  
Utilisant l’argument de la liberté de culte, il avait empêché les religieux d’accabler encore davantage la jeune femme, mais ce fut là son seul geste envers elle.

Rageur, Meinmet envoya valser le dernier tas de feuilles au grand désespoir de Nako, horrifié de voir ses biens ainsi traités.

— Bon sang, ce n’est pas possible ! Je refuse, je refuse que cette fille finisse comme ça ! Et merde !

Silencieux, les aides fixaient le sol, les chances de sauver Yiris étaient maintenant plus qu’infimes. Il allait falloir se résigner…

Brusquement, Folken se leva, il venait d’avoir une idée.

— Et si on changeait de méthode ? Suggéra-t-il.  
— Comment ça ? S’étonna Meinmet.  
— Nous avons parcouru les procès pour hérésie. Cependant, il existe des crimes considérés comme tout aussi graves !  
— Exactement ! Fit Nako. L’hérésie est un crime qui porte atteinte au droit divin, il en va de même avec les crimes contre la personne du Roi !  
— Un crime contre le Roi… Réfléchit Yrkas. Bizarre, ça me dit un truc…  
— Moi aussi… Soupira le vieux Prince.

Tous se retournaient la tête, tandis que Nako commençait à fouiner dans ses textes. Folken vint l’assister dans sa tâche, et soudain, il tomba sur un parchemin qui attira son regard.

— La Princesse de Sang, ce n’est donc pas une légende ? Demanda le Prince.  
— Non, répondit Nako, c’est un réel procès qui s’est tenu il y a quatre-cent ans !  
— Mais oui, s’exclama Yrkas en tapant son poing dans son autre main, c’était à ça que je pensais ! La fille qui avait assassiné un Roi de Fanelia à la réputation cruelle et qui avait obtenu la grâce avec l’aide d’un Prince. Mais qu’est-ce que l’on peut en faire ?

Un dernier regard sur le texte et Folken quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Il avait la solution.

Malgré sa blessure à l’épaule, emportant le parchemin avec lui, il traversa Fanelia en courant de plus vite qu’il l’avait jamais fait.

Incrédule, la troupe lui emboîta le pas, laissant Nako ranger le bazar qui avait été mis dans sa bibliothèque.


	18. Le salut dans l’alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 1er février 2012

Chapitre 18

Le salut dans l'alliance

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La fin du procès était venue, Yiris l’accueillait avec soulagement.

D’ici peu de temps, elle aurait définitivement fini de souffrir.

Après une dernière prise de paroles des juges, Van devait conclure et annoncer la sentence.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Folken, essoufflé, son parchemin à la main, surgit dans la salle à la stupéfaction générale.

— Attendez ! Je veux soulever une exception de grâce !  
— Comment ça, mon frère ? Demanda le Roi, interloqué.  
— Je veux utiliser le cas de la Princesse de sang ! Répondit Folken.  
— Balivernes ! S’indigna un religieux. Ce n’est qu’une légende !  
— Non, c’est une histoire vraie. Souligna l’un des juges. Le récit a été malmené par le temps et beaucoup déformé, mais ce conte se base effectivement sur un vieux procès.  
Où voulez-vous en venir, Votre Altesse ?

L’assemblée ne savait plus quoi penser.

Haymlar et Hylden n’osaient croire au miracle.

Yiris était figée, elle ne s’attendait vraiment pas à une telle intervention.

— L’hérésie est un crime qui relève du droit divin, n’est-ce pas ? Interrogea Le Prince.  
— Effectivement ! Acquiesça un juge.  
— Donc, je peux utiliser un autre crime de droit divin pour soulever une exception, c’est exact ?  
— Oui…  
— Alors, j’utilise l’affaire que j’ai citée.  
Une jeune femme s’est vu absoute du crime d’avoir tué son Roi parce qu’un des Princes de sang avait choisi de la prendre pour épouse, lui évitant le châtiment car personne ne pouvait se permettre de s’attaquer à une Altesse qui n’avait rien fait de mal en soi.  
Selon nos traditions, l’épouse commence une nouvelle vie en se mariant, son mari endosse ses crimes, c’est une partie de son devoir de protection, la condition étant bien sûr que l’épouse ne lui cache rien.

Seuls des signes de tête aussi affirmatifs que stupéfaits des juges lui répondirent. Il décida donc de poursuivre.

— Par conséquent, moi Folken Lacour de Fanel, Prince de Fanelia, connaissant les actes de Yiris, je souhaite épouser cette femme et endosser son crime.

Il y eut d’abord un silence morbide, personne ne croyait ce qu’il avait entendu. Van avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
Quand à l’accusée, toujours le regard au sol, elle croyait rêver.

Juste arrivés à l’entrée de la pièce, Meinmet, Yrkas et les soldats étaient tout aussi ébahis.

Puis, la contre-attaque commença, les religieux furent les plus véhéments.

— Allons, Votre Altesse, vos propos sont insensés ! Sans parler du fait que cette femme a utilisé sa sorcellerie sur vous !

Dubitatif, Van s’adressa aux juges :

— Est-ce que le raisonnement est juste ?  
— Et bien, votre Majesté, répondit l’un des magistrats, les propos de votre frère sont rigoureux sur le plan du droit.  
Dans la vieille affaire citée, après avoir épousé le Prince, il fut considéré que la jeune femme avait vécu sans avoir jamais accompli aucun crime. C’était comme si l’assassinat n’avait pas eu lieu.  
— Bien ! Folken, tu as bien conscience des conséquences de ta proposition ? En épousant cette femme, tu lies ta vie à la sienne, tu devras donc assumer sa personne aussi bien que ses crimes.  
— Je le sais et je l’accepte ! Répondit le Prince, déterminé.

Van croisa les bras. Sur un angle, cette issue l’arrangeait. Yiris avait montré qu’elle assumait ses erreurs, et si Hitomi avait pardonné, il le pouvait aussi en fin de compte...  
En agissant de la sorte, Folken proposait le seul moyen de sauver l’accusée d’une mort certaine sans avoir à créer un dangereux précédent, c’était bon à prendre.

— Soit !  
— Mais enfin, Votre Majesté, nous refusons de célébrer une telle union ! S’indigna un chef religieux.  
— Et bien, je m’en chargerai moi-même ! Selon nos lois, la parole d’un Roi à la valeur de la parole divine. Je me souviens que mon père s’est d’ailleurs déclaré marié sans demander le consentement des autorités religieuses !

Pris au piège, les religieux n’avaient plus rien à répliquer. Les magistrats discutaient de la démonstration incroyable à laquelle ils venaient d’assister.  
Luyren était fataliste, Mayek furieux…

— Yiris, même si je ne devrais pas te poser la question, vu que tu es ici juste une accusée, je te demande, au vu de tes états de service, ton souhait.  
Veux-tu épouser mon frère ou préfères-tu la sentence ? Interrogea Van.

Il y eut un léger silence, la jeune femme crispa ses poings.

Après une hésitation perceptible, elle répondit d’une voix tremblotante sans détacher son regard du sol pour dissimuler ses larmes de dépit.

— J’accepte, Votre Majesté !

D’un côté, elle voulait vivre, d’un autre, il lui était intolérable d’être ainsi sauvée. Le mariage lui enlèverait son libre arbitre, elle qui s’était construite libre voyait tout s’effondrer…  
Mais, de toute façon, sans ça, elle n’aurait pas l’occasion de se poser la question.

— Bien, lève-toi et prends la main de mon frère ! Ordonna le Roi.

Toujours gênée par ses entraves, la jeune femme frotta son visage du coude pour effacer les traces de ses larmes et commença à se relever péniblement. Folken lui tendit la main.  
Un peu surprise, elle la saisit, puis leva la tête vers lui. Il la regardait intensément, avec une expression d’une grande douceur, elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Il avait profondément changé, ce n’était effectivement plus Alexandre, mais pas plus non une personne différente.  
Déstabilisée, elle esquissa un léger sourire accompagné d’un regard à la fois étonné et reconnaissant…  
Comme réponse, elle sentit la main du Prince serrer un peu plus la sienne.

Quelques secondes, ils se trouvèrent comme seuls au monde. Cet étrange instant fut interrompu par les paroles du Souverain.

— En tant que Roi de Fanelia, dit Van en se levant, je déclare solennellement qu’en ce jour, mon frère Folken s’est uni à Yiris. Ils vivront donc jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours comme mari et femme.

Les nouveaux époux acquiescèrent chacun d’un signe de tête, puis le Monarque reprit son discours.

— Sachant que l’utilisation de cette exception ramène à la situation antérieure au crime, Yiris, tu possèdes encore tes titres. Les connaissant, je pense que ni les habitants de ton village, ni tes hommes ne vont te rejeter.  
Cependant, tu es désormais une femme mariée, et tu ne pourras agir sans le consentement de ton époux, celui-ci peut diriger ta tribu à ta place et t’interdire d’administrer une armée.

Encore un flottement, la nouvelle mariée ressentit une brève peur, qui s’envola aussi vite qu’elle était venue.

— Le seul ordre que je lui donne, c’est d’agir comme bon lui semble ! Déclara Folken, souriant.

Van apparut amusé. Il reconnaissait bien la façon de penser de son frère, mais il restait stupéfait par ce qu’il venait de faire.

— Yiris, je présume donc que tu souhaites récupérer ton armée…  
— Oui… Répondit-elle timidement, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.  
— Alors, qu’il en soit ainsi ! Conclut le Roi.

La foule observait le nouveau couple. Ils avaient quelque chose de surréaliste.

Lui, immense et pâle, vêtu d’un simple pantalon de toile beige, d’une chemise blanche et d’une veste bleue foncé, et elle, toute petite, les cheveux et la peau de la couleur du soleil, portant sa robe tâchée de sang.  
Ils étaient totalement différents et bien loin de l’image traditionnelle des mariés élégants et heureux.

Lorsque Van quitta la pièce, indiquant que l’audience était levée, les partisans de Yiris se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leur bras, tandis que ses chaînes lui étaient retirées.  
La jeune femme se retrouva rapidement ensevelie sous les accolades. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de pleurer de joie, elle allait vivre !

Du côté de ceux qui avaient juré la perte de la générale, c’était l’incompréhension. Mayek n’en revenait pas, il avait envie de hurler.  
Cependant, il retint sa rage sachant que son opposition au Souverain pourrait lui valoir de sérieux problèmes.  
Soulagé autant qu’abasourdi, Hylden avait lui aussi voulu prendre Yiris dans ses bras, mais sa femme l’avait retenu dans son élan.

— Je suis désolée de voir cette pouffiasse s’en sortir. Ceci dit, j’avoue que je trouve la situation somme toute amusante…  
— Et en quoi, Kyria ? Interrogea sèchement le général.  
— Cette fille que tu désires tant ne sera jamais tienne. Si elle était morte, elle serait devenue ta martyre adorée, maintenant, c’est la femme d’un autre homme. Tu te rends compte, il va la posséder à ta place ! C’est d’une ironie !  
— Tu es la pire des garces !  
— Je pense que je peux me permettre de me réjouir de voir la situation. Depuis dix ans, tu me traites comme un meuble parce que tu ne penses qu’à elle, alors, je tiens ma vengeance ! On récolte ce que l’on sème !

Hylden ne répondit pas, il quitta la pièce, furieux.

Toujours ensevelie sous les marques d’affection, Yiris chercha du regard son ami de toujours. Le voyant partir tandis que sa femme ne cachait pas sa joie, elle s’attrista.  
Quelque part, elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle l’aimait… Du moins, il lui semblait. Maintenant, tout devenait confus…

Puis, tournant la tête, son regard croisa celui de Folken, elle le trouvait étrangement doux et ne pu retenir un petit sourire timide en guise de réponse.

OoO

Après tous ces événements, Hitomi apprit les larmes aux yeux la conclusion de l’affaire de la bouche de Meinmet, venu à son chevet.  
Pour la jeune femme, la solution employée ne fut pas une surprise.

Alors que se jouaient les dernières minutes du procès, sa vision s’était précisée : Yiris était assise aux pieds de Folken.  
Néanmoins, il subsistait encore quelques doutes sur cette image. Déjà, les deux époux semblaient afficher une sincère complicité et ensuite, Folken était assis sur un Trône royal…

Ne sachant trop quoi penser, Hitomi décida de ne pas se focaliser sur ces détails pour le moment, si éclaircissements il devait y avoir, ils viendraient d’eux mêmes.  
En attendant, elle était quelque peu fâchée vis-à-vis de Van qui lui avait caché la vérité au sujet de Yiris alors qu’elle lui avait faire part de ses doutes.  
Certes, savoir n’aurait pas changé la situation, cependant sur le principe, cela l’avait vexée.

Meinmet était profondément ému de ce dénouement. Il s’était tant inquiété pour Yiris, devenue en quelque sorte la fille qu’il n’avait pas eu.

La savoir sauve, son honneur lavé était un soulagement. Et il trouvait qu’elle formait un couple assez original avec Folken, ils n’avaient rien en commun, mais son flair lui disait qu’ils étaient faits pour s’entendre.

Pour sa part, la générale était partie dans les quartiers de son armée. Quand ses hommes lui avaient demandé ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour fêter ça, elle avait simplement demandé à manger.

Ce fut chose faite. Enroulée dans un grand châle coloré prêté par l’épouse d’un des soldats qui dissimulait un peu sa robe tâchée de sang, la rescapée savourait des petits gâteaux en sirotant un thé.

Quand à Folken, il avait été convoqué par Van. Le Roi avait tenu à le recevoir dans ses appartements privés.

Le petit frère faisait les cent pas, tandis que son aîné restait debout, stoïque, puis, enfin, ce silence interminable fut rompu.

— Il n’y a aucun doute, c’est bien toi… Philosopha Van. Tu es le seul à avoir de telles idées !  
— Tu avais encore des doutes ? Répondit calmement Folken.  
— Non, ta tombe vide, notre conversation d’hier soir… Je suis tellement heureux de t’avoir retrouvé, même si cela échappe à mon entendement.  
— Sache que je n’en sais pas davantage. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que je suis content d’être en vie, avec mon corps entier. Cette nouvelle chance est un précieux cadeau.  
— Alors, pourquoi la gâcher en te mariant avec la première venue ?  
— Yiris n’est pas la première venue ! Et, à ce moment-là, cela m’est apparu comme la seule solution pour la sauver. Elle a gardé mes souvenirs pendant dix ans alors qu’elle me connaissait à peine, m’a défendu au péril de sa vie, lui éviter la mort était le minimum que je pouvais faire en remerciement.  
— Certes, mais tu te rends compte que tu as enchaîné ta vie à la sienne ?  
— Tout à fait, et ça ne me pose pas de problème. J’aspire maintenant à une existence tranquille. Je pense surtout étudier calmement et profiter de mon pays. Me marier n’a jamais fait partie de mes projets, mais je m’en accommoderai. Yiris n’est pas parfaite, cependant, c’est une personne entière, et cette qualité suffit pour dire que cela me convient de l’avoir pour épouse.  
— Oui, mais si un jour, tu rencontres une autre femme, une que tu aimes vraiment ? Que feras-tu ?  
— Cela n’arrivera pas, j’en ai la conviction !

Folken avait dit ça avec un petit air rêveur qui avait intrigué son cadet. Néanmoins, celui-ci jugea utile de poursuivre ses reproches.

— Tu te doutes, qu’au moment où nous parlons, Mayek et les religieux cherchent par tous les moyens comment annuler ce mariage. Tu as utilisé le droit contre eux, ils vont faire de même contre toi.  
— J’en suis conscient, cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi ce mariage serait attaquable. Je n’étais pas marié avant, Yiris non plus, le fait que tu aies accepté l’union la rend valable.  
— Il reste encore un argument, qui a défait bien des unions de paille, celui de la consommation !  
— Et où est le problème ?  
— Folken, il y a eu assez de mensonges et de manipulations de la part de Yiris, mais aussi de toi. Donc maintenant, vous allez jouer franc jeu, et vous comporter comme le couple idéal.  
— Soit, et qu’est-ce que cela suppose ?  
— Vous vivrez ensemble. Même si Yiris garde son armée, j’attends un comportement irréprochable de sa part en tant que Princesse. De plus, vous devez consommer ce mariage dès ce soir pour couper l’herbe sous le pied de vos adversaires !  
— Cela ne me pose pas de problème.  
— A toi non, mais à ta femme… Connais-tu son histoire ? Donc tu sais qu’elle a un contentieux avec les hommes sur ce point.  
— Oui, cependant, je sais qu’elle n’est pas idiote !  
— Si tu le dis… J’ai envoyé son amie Mila la chercher pour qu’elle la rende au moins présentable. Toi, tu n’auras qu’à prendre un bain ici en attendant de rejoindre ta femme… Bonne chance… Elle n’est pas stupide en effet, mais elle a beaucoup souffert.

Sur ce, Van quitta la pièce, laissant son frère seul. Ce dernier commençait à réaliser la portée de son acte.  
Malgré tout, il restait malgré tout convaincu d’avoir choisi la bonne solution.

OoO

Meinmet avait rejoint les réjouissances célébrant le salut de Yiris, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’embrasser sa protégée sur le front et la jeune femme, reconnaissante, l’avait serrée dans ses bras.

L’ambiance était festive, jusqu’à l’arrivée de Mila qui vint chuchoter quelques paroles à l’oreille de son frère.  
Haymlar l’écouta attentivement et prit un air dépité.

— Chef, faut que vous veniez…

Interrompue dans sa collation, Yiris fut prise d’une soudaine inquiétude.

La présence de son amie la rassura, même si un doute subsistait.

Elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Haymlar laissa les deux femmes seules et invita les autres à continuer leur fête et faire comme si de rien n’était.

— Yiris, j’ai été envoyée par le Roi, il a dit que tu devais…  
— Etre une bonne épouse, c’est ça ? Conclut la jeune femme qui avait senti le coup venir.

La tête haute, cachant l’angoisse qui s’était emparée d’elle, la mariée emboîta le pas à Mila.

OoO

Enfin, Van était au chevet d’Hitomi, la jeune femme, toujours alitée, l’avait accueilli avec un grand sourire.

— Je te remercie !  
— Ah bon, et pourquoi donc ? S’étonna le Roi.  
— Parce que tu as dépassé ta colère. Si tu l’avais voulu, tu aurais pu t’opposer à ce mariage, tu ne l’as pas fait, au contraire…  
— J’avoue avoir changé d’avis. Yiris n’a pas tenté de se trouver de fausses excuses. Ma foi, si tu lui avais accordé ton pardon, toi qui avais été sa victime, je me devais de faire preuve de mansuétude.

La jeune sourit tendrement et lui prit les mains.

— Merci quand même !

Van eut un petit air gêné. Hitomi savait lire dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.

Face à elle, il se sentait un simple homme et non un Roi.

OoO

Allongée dans la grande barrique de la salle d’eau des appartements de son désormais mari, Yiris essayait de garder son calme.  
Mila lui avait présenté la situation. Elle devait être totalement l’épouse de son mari et son amie avait pour tâche de la rendre la plus désirable possible pour cette occasion.  
« Vaste programme » n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer la nouvelle Princesse avec cynisme.

Sentant l’eau refroidir, Yiris en sortit. Mila était aux petits soins avec elle. Elle essayait de la rendre aussi belle que possible, même si l’état du corps de sa patronne, et notamment la présence massive de points de sutures frais, la désespérait.

Alors qu’elle se battait avec les innombrables nœuds dans les longs cheveux blonds, la tenancière lança la discussion sur ce qu’elle considérait comme un véritable événement.

— Cela va être le grand soir pour toi ! Prête ?  
— Oh ça va, les principes, je les connais. Cela fait longtemps que je dirige ton établissement, je crois y avoir tout vu… Et ce que je n’ai pas vu, tu ne t’es pas privée de me le raconter !  
— Ce n’est pas faux ! S’amusa Mila. Mais quand il s’agit de soi-même, c’est différent…  
— Je ne suis pas sotte, je sais qu’il faut séparer le corps de l’esprit dans ce genre de situation.  
— C’est quand même ton mari, tu devrais essayer de faire l’effort de l’aimer un peu. Tu vas être sa Princesse jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, autant y mettre du tien pour que la cohabitation soit bonne.

Un soupir grincheux lui répondit, mais il en fallait plus pour la faire taire.

— Si on oublie tes balafres, tu n’es pas moche ! Bon, certes, un peu trop musclée, ton vice de la pâtisserie t’est un peu descendu sur les hanches mais on trouve bien pire !  
D’autant plus qu’à part tes très légers plis au bord des yeux et les deux, trois cheveux blancs que j’ai aperçu en te peignant, mais que ta teinte naturelle cache habilement, tu fais très jeune. Personne ne te donnerait presque la quarantaine !  
Je me rappelle que quand je t’ai vu la première fois, je t’ai prise pour une gamine plus jeune que mes débutantes !  
— A t’entendre, je suis presque un bon parti… Ironisa Yiris.  
— Un bon parti, je n’irais pas jusque là mais tu as un indéniable petit côté exotique ! Tu te rappelles quand tu as débarqué au bordel avec ton acte de propriété ?  
— Non, ne me parle pas de ça ! Répondit, Yiris, affligée, se cachant le visage entre ses mains.  
— Ah si ! Je me rappelle, les filles voulaient vérifier l’authenticité du papier, alors qu’aucune de ces gourdes ne sait lire… Je viens vérifier, et quand je leur ai certifié que c’était bon, elles ont exigé…  
— Que je me plie à la règle du jeu des nouvelles venues, même si ce n’était pas pour bosser ! Je remercie encore Maga qui a lancé l’idée !  
— Et bien, n’empêche que, quand tu t’es mise toute nue, tu as fait un sacré effet…  
— Ô joie…  
— Allez, à ce que je sais, ce n’est pas du dégoût qu’il y avait dans le regard de ton mari quand il se penchait sur toi, tout du contraire…

A ces mots, la générale haussa les épaules et soupira une nouvelle fois, agacée. Elle ne souhaitait pas relever la remarque.  
D’autant qu’à y réfléchir, elle était fondée, l’expression tendre du Prince était loin de lui avoir échappé.

Cette fois, l’ancienne prostituée espérait avoir fait mouche et reprit son sermon.

— Alors, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier, fais un effort ! Mets-toi à ton avantage et montre que tu as une âme, bref que tu es un être humain, plus précisément, une femme !  
Crois-en mon expérience, ce n’est pas en te comportant comme une de tes employées que ça va bien se passer…

Bien qu’ayant écouté là encore le conseil, Yiris resta muette et se contenta d’opiner légèrement de la tête en fermant les yeux.  
Mila n’osa pas insister davantage, elle avait fait le tour de la question et il était clair que sa patronne était bornée et que tenter de la convaincre était vain.  
Elle espérait juste que tout se passerait pour le mieux car plus que la propriétaire de son bordel, Yiris était avant tout une amie.

Dans le huis-clos de salle d’eau, il y eut un silence pesant avant que la mariée se décide à reprendre la conversation.

— En parlant de ton expérience, je pensais à une chose.  
— Quoi donc ? S’étonna la tenancière.  
— Comme tu le dis, je suis une Princesse maintenant, et je pense qu’il n’est pas convenable qu’une Princesse soit gérante de bordel, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, probablement, mais où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Mila avec inquiétude.  
— Depuis que j’ai gagné ton établissement il y a presque dix ans, je me suis contenté d’empocher ma part et t’ai laissé tout gérer, ce que tu as fait avec brio. Par conséquent, j’estime que tu mérites d’être ta propre patronne, je te cède l’affaire à titre gracieux, je te ferai l’acte dès demain !

Le visage de Mila s’illumina d’un large sourire et quelques larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

— Vraiment ?  
— Crois tu que je mentirais à une amie ? Répondit Yiris qui arborait elle aussi un large sourire.  
— Merci, merci !!! Alors n’imites pas MES employées quand tu seras avec ton mari ! S’amusa la tenancière qui ne put s’empêcher de serrer sa future ancienne patronne dans ses bras.

Et, tandis que la prostituée à la retraite se répandait en remerciements, l’esprit de la nouvelle Princesse était ailleurs.

Calmement, elle essayait de se représenter ce qui l’attendait…


	19. Les noces de silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 8 février 2012

Chapitre 19

Les noces de silence

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Drapée dans un déshabillé de soie blanche brodé d’or, fermé d’une épaisse ceinture rayée or et blanc nouée sur le côté, ses longs cheveux bouclés libres, Yiris arrivait encore à garder son calme.

Elle avait l’impression d’être une proie prise dans un piège…  
Quoique… non… Ainsi apprêtée, elle se sentait plutôt condamnée, prête à être sacrifiée…

En effet, son sort était scellé. Tant qu’à choisir entre cela et la mort, elle était réaliste. Cela dit, sa fierté en avait pris un coup…

Pour elle qui s’était construite seule au fil des années, devoir son salut à la demande en mariage in extremis d’un Prince avait tout d’une humiliante reddition.  
Elle se revoyait enchaînée, vêtue de sa robe maculée de sang…

Encore maintenant, elle était surprise que Van ait cédé face à son frère et accepté de célébrer cette union invraisemblable qui lui offrait une providentielle immunité alors qu’elle avait attenté à la vie d’Hitomi.

Pour la suite des événements, il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, l’argument de non consommation serait le premier utilisé contre elle.  
Mentir était possible mais, comme l’avait mentionné à juste titre le Souverain, il fallait désormais être honnête et assumer ses actes…  
Assumer ce qu’impliquait ce mariage.

Le regard perdu, plongé dans les flammes crépitantes de la cheminée, Yiris redoutait ce qui l’attendait.

Soudain, de brèves visions de la tentative de viol dont elle avait été victime à quatorze ans défilaient dans sa tête… Mais elle s’efforça de les chasser !  
Folken n’était pas Dirken, elle le savait… Malgré tout, le mal-être était bien présent.

Ironique, Yiris se compara aux déesses grecques Athéna et Artémis, ainsi qu’aux amazones, sachant que ces dernières ne pouvaient goûter au plaisir de la chair qu’à la condition d’avoir déjà tué, ce qui n’était pas son cas…

A y réfléchir, elle s’était fiée à sa culture en choisissant de ne pas se laisser approcher par un homme afin de préserver son statut de guerrière.  
Cette époque était révolue. Cependant, elle espérait que cela n’aurait pas trop de conséquences sur sa crédibilité auprès de ses soldats…

Pour se changer les idées, elle pensa à toutes les plaisanteries de la gérante de son bordel sur le sujet.  
Les discussions osées entre la prostituée expérimentée devenue maquerelle et sa patronne encore ignorante en la matière étaient souvent très fleuries…

Quelques minutes auparavant, Mila lui faisait un grand discours sur cette étape. Avant de la quitter, elle l’avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait dit à l’oreille.

— Tu es forte, mais montre que tu peux être douce aussi. De ce que j’ai compris d’une amie qui a connu cet homme il y a longtemps, c’est une personne très correcte, pas une de ces brutes qui remplissent les caisses de notre affaire. Alors, je t’en prie, essaie de profiter, les hommes ne sont pas des barbares et, toi, tu n’es pas une victime !

Ces dernières paroles l’avaient profondément émue. Mila était précieuse à ses yeux et elle remerciait le Roi d’avoir eu la bonté de lui accorder cette présence réconfortante étant donné les circonstances.

Grâce à son amie, la jeune femme se sentait mieux, même si une angoisse d’adolescente effarouchée persistait au fond d’elle.  
Une inquiétude palpable, trahie par façon nerveuse dont elle entortillait ses mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts…

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit et Folken apparût. Vêtu d’une tenue décontractée, un simple pantalon de toile claire, une chemise verte nouée d’une cordelette, le tout surmonté d’une longue veste beige, il lui parut d’un calme olympien. En totale contradiction avec la panique qui s’emparait d’elle.

Il s’avança vers son épouse, la fixant droit dans les yeux, avec cette étrange intensité qui le caractérisait si bien.

Terriblement mal à l’aise, elle ne put soutenir son regard.

C’est lorsqu’elle sentit sa présence au plus près d’elle, qu’elle se résigna et leva les yeux vers lui.

— Nous y voilà. Fit-il. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait besoin de revenir sur la situation et ce que l’on attend de nous.  
— Effectivement non… Répondit Yiris en détournant à nouveau la tête.

Folken soupira, la jeune femme crut déceler un léger tremblement dans sa respiration.

— Je suis désolé que l’on en soit arrivé là. Mais à l’approche du verdict, c’était la seule possibilité qui se présentait, alors je l’ai saisie.  
Tu m’as sauvé la vie et tu as préservé ma mémoire, t’éviter une mort injuste était le minimum que je devais faire pour payer ma dette.  
— Je sais, pas besoin de s’étaler. La fin justifie les moyens, je suis une des premières à penser de cette façon.

S’en suivit un moment de silence, entrecoupé par les crépitements du feu.

— Soit ! Fit Folken toujours aussi inébranlable. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire.

Il voulut s’approcher encore davantage mais elle recula instinctivement.  
Intérieurement, elle se maudissait de se montrer si puérile, si faible…

— Parfois… Je suis stupide… Dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.  
— Non… Je ne pense pas ! Lui répondit-il.

Etonnée par ces propos, Yiris releva la tête. Perplexe, elle dévisagea son mari sans rien dire. Décidemment, c’était un homme étrange.  
De son côté, Folken comprit pourquoi son frère l’avait prévenu. Tout aussi forte soit-elle, son épouse était hantée par ses démons du passé.

— Ecoute, je sais ce que cet Dirken t’a fait. Il a voulu te faire payer ton refus de te soumettre. Je me doute que cela a laissé des traces…

Touchée par ces paroles, Yiris esquissa un sourire pincé.

— Oh, je ne suis pas si traumatisée que ça non plus. J’ai interrompu ce salaud avec un bon coup de poignard dans le ventre avant qu’il ne parvienne à ses fins. Et, quand même, je suis une ex-gérante de bordel, certes un hasard dû à un duel gagné, mais un fait !  
— Tu dis ex-gérante ?  
— En effet, j’ai cédé mon établissement à Mila, il lui revenait de droit.  
— C’est dommage, il aurait été amusant de voir la réaction du clergé face à une maison close tombant dans le domaine royal...

Dans un rire bon enfant qu’elle ne pu retenir, la jeune femme continua sur un ton plus léger mettant en valeur son accent grec chantant.

— Ce n’est pas faux, j’ai toujours tendance à me projeter trop en avant, j’aurais dû attendre !  
— Dommage que l’on ne t’entende pas rire de bon cœur plus souvent, tu as un rire agréable.

Troublée, Yiris revint sur la défensive, au grand dam de Folken.

— De toute façon, avec mon statut, reprit-elle, me compromettre dans une relation intime avec un homme pourrait entraîner des conséquences fâcheuses.  
J’ai beau être générale, aux yeux de tous, je reste avant tout une femme. Si j’avais eu un amant, je serais devenue une pute… Sans compter les risques que je prenais si le type me trahissait et allait étaler mon intimité en détail sur la place publique.  
— Tout le monde n’est pas comme ça… Fit Folken désireux d’éclaircir un point.  
— Vous parlez de Hylden, je présume. Détrompez vous, je peux vous jurer que notre plus grande intimité se résume à un baiser si léger que l’on caractériserait de souffle, et cela remonte à dix ans. De toute façon, j’ai des principes, et je n’avais aucune envie de devenir la maîtresse d’un homme marié.  
— Oui, mais la pensée t’a traversée l’esprit.  
— Je le concède… Répondit-elle d’une voix quasi inaudible. Mais… Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant de l’assurance, je sais que dorénavant, mon attitude se doit d’être irréprochable. Par conséquent, je me garderai bien de laisser place à une quelconque ambiguïté. Je ferai ma part du marché.  
— Moi aussi, rassure-toi. J’ai bien d’autres choses à faire que de courtiser les filles, j’en ai assez séduit adolescent… S’amusa Folken.

Un petit rire partagé détendit à nouveau l’atmosphère. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, le Prince posa sa main sur la joue de Yiris qui se pétrifia telle une statue de sel.

— Ne t’en fais pas, je ne salirais pas ton honneur. Tu as veillé sur mes souvenirs, je te dois bien plus que la vie !

La jeune femme acquiesça d’un signe de tête, Folken semblait être un honnête homme après tout.  
Alors, elle se détendit, ferma les yeux et laissa tomber ses bras, ballants, le long de son corps.

Cette vision émut le Prince qui ressentait bien que la jeune femme avait puisé dans ses réserves pour garder son calme.  
La voir telle une condamnée face à son bourreau le peinait profondément.

Il caressa ses cheveux, seules quelques tressautes nerveuses trahissaient qu’il ne touchait pas un rocher à visage humain.  
Tandis que sa main commençait à effleurer l’épaule à travers le tissu du déshabillé, il vit subitement les sourcils se crisper, retenant une larme qui commençait à couler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Yiris prenait sur elle, elle ne devait pas s’effondrer !

A cet instant, il voulut tout arrêter… Mais le problème ne s’en retrouverait que repoussé. Une fois consommé, ce mariage serait incontestable sur le plan légal.

Il fallait le faire...

Il la regardait, et plus il la détaillait, plus une étrange sensation l’envahissait. Malgré les mutilations, c’était une jolie femme, ronde ce qu’il fallait avec des traits fins, juste quelques légers plissements au bord des yeux trahissaient son âge.  
Si la vie lui avait épargné toutes ces horreurs, elle serait devenue fort plaisante pour les hommes.

Soudain, il se souvint de son corps ensanglanté suite au combat du lac et du sourire qu’elle lui avait lancé avant de s’effondrer à bout de force.  
Puis, il la revit lorsqu’il avait repris conscience suite au long cauchemar qui lui avait rendu son passé.

Et ce petit air tendre qu’elle avait eut à ce moment, la première chose qu’il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un pincement au ventre, un tourment viscéral, quelque chose qui ébranlait son comportement rationnel.

Lentement, il la prit dans ses bras. La différence de taille étant si impressionnante que la tête de la jeune femme arrivait à peine au niveau de son cœur.

Etrangement, Yiris vit ses tremblements s’atténuer. Pour la toute première fois, elle sentait une douce chaleur contre son être. Indescriptible.

— Fais le vide, oublie le monde… Murmura Folken.

Alors, la générale inspira profondément et releva la tête en ouvrant ses yeux encore bouffis par les larmes retenues.

Un échange de regards et le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur le cou de son épouse repoussant légèrement le tissu de son vêtement tandis que son autre paume enserrait celle, si étrangement menue, de Yiris.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle. Comme ayant compris son intention, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils s’embrassèrent.

Son premier vrai baiser… Déroutant… Mais, en dépit de la situation, elle le perçut comme étonnement doux et tendre.

D’abord aussi léger qu’un effleurement, il devint un peu plus appuyé mais restant toujours à la surface des lèvres. Yiris se surprit à apprécier cet instant.

Se laissant retomber, la jeune femme afficha une mine embarrassée que le Prince trouva adorable.  
Elle semblait telle une jeune adolescente déstabilisée par ses premiers émois, méconnaissable.

Folken fit abstraction des circonstances.

Ainsi, il se laissa aller un étrange désir qui l’envahissait. Spontanément, il saisit Yiris par la taille et, lui caressant le dos partant de la nuque vers le creux des reins, il savoura le dessin de la cambrure féminine du dos.  
Impossible pour elle de rester stoïque, le geste la fit frissonner.

Gêné par la trop grande différence de taille entre eux, le Prince décida de soulever la jeune femme et de la porter vers le lit.

Bien que surprise, elle se laissa faire.

Le mieux était d’essayer de se détendre, de se laisser aller. Comme l’avait dit Mila, elle ne serait pas une victime qui se débattrait dans tous les sens, elle se montrerait digne.  
Aussi, lorsque Folken l’allongea sur le matelas, elle demeura lascive telle qu’elle avait été déposée, le déshabillé découvrant légèrement ses cuisses musclées par des années de combat et laissant entrevoir son décolleté pulpeux.

Elle devenait soudainement encore plus désirable.

Le Prince s’assit sur le bord du lit, et lui caressa le visage avant de descendre effleurer la poitrine du bout des doigts et dénouer la ceinture.  
Déstabilisée, la respiration hachée, Yiris s’efforça de se contrôler.

Le tissu soyeux glissa sur la peau, laissant apparaître en grande partie sa nudité. Délicatement, Folken se débarrassa du vêtement qui la recouvrait et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

Comme irrésistiblement attiré, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et de se dévêtir à son tour.

Yiris luttait toujours pour garder son calme. Pourtant, c’était loin d’être le premier homme nu qu’elle voyait. Soldat ou client du bordel, c’était quasi son quotidien, là, les choses étaient différentes…  
Fixement, elle regardait le visage du Prince, essayant de comprendre à son expression ce qu’il pensait.

Quand il fut dévêtu, il s’étendit doucement sur le corps de son épouse dont le cœur rata deux ou trois battements tellement elle était embarrassée.  
Une autre peau contre la sienne, cette sensation fut pour elle un mélange de gène et d’une douce chaleur.

Puis, le Prince commença à caresser la peau meurtrie de la jeune femme. Malgré le relief des cicatrices, celle-ci lui parut néanmoins douce.  
Touché à la vue de certaines blessures qu’elle avait reçues en lui sauvant la vie, il se laissa aller à embrasser quelques balafres.

Yiris le regarda faire silencieusement, songeuse.  
Elle qui pensait que l’affaire se réglerait en quelques minutes, se trouvait l’objet de marques de tendresse montrant la volonté de son partenaire de prendre son temps et de la respecter. Il voulait en profiter.

Cependant, ce qui la surprit le plus et l’émut, c’était son désir de lui faire apprécier ce moment.

Nus l’un contre l’autre, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Un lien semblait les unir à ce moment précis, c’était irrationnel, mais ils se laissèrent aller à le suivre.

A nouveau, ils s’embrassèrent. Ce baiser là fut différent, interminable et torride. Leurs langues s’emmêlèrent à en perdre haleine.

Comme en quête d’air, la jeune femme se cabra, ce qui attisa davantage le désir du Prince. Son regard avait changé. Il n’avait plus rien de celui de l’homme calme et posé, il trahissait une soudaine passion.

Quand à Yiris, elle se laissait enivrer par la sensualité de l’instant, oubliant, peu à peu, tous ses principes de détachement.  
Sous le tourbillon de baisers qui parcourait son corps mutilé, elle ne pouvait retenir de petits gémissements. Les douces sensations procurées par ces préliminaires la dépassaient.

Un geste spontané, elle se prit à caresser les épaules de son partenaire.

Percevant ce léger effleurement, Folken détailla son épouse. Elle semblait encore un peu mal à l’aise.  
Cependant, face à l’expression à la fois tendre et sensuelle qu’il affichait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit soudain en confiance.

Alors, elle s’enhardit et commença à parcourir le torse musclé, passant doucement ses doigts sur les sutures de la blessure de la flèche, encore fraîches, puis sur la cicatrice au niveau du cœur.  
Elle réalisait à quel point cet homme était beau, grand, aux proportions harmonieuses…  
Elle se surprit à esquisser un petit sourire gourmand.

De plus en plus assurée, sa main descendit et s’aventura sur les hanches de son mari. Et dans un sursaut d’audace, elle vint frôler sa virilité.  
Déconcerté, un puissant frisson parcourut Folken. Cependant, il parvint à conserver son calme.

Souriant, il embrassa le front de la jeune femme avant de poser son oreille sur son cœur en lui caressant langoureusement la poitrine.  
Ainsi, il apprécia le rythme des battements s’emballer, sentant davantage la respiration haletante.

Passionné, Folken fit rouler son épouse de côté et la plaça au dessus de lui.  
Il en profita pour glisser ses paumes le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à la chute de ses reins tandis qu’elle reposait doucement son visage contre son torse en laissant ses mains se balader au gré des reliefs de son corps.

Toute notion de lieu et de temps avaient disparu, les deux amants semblaient même avoir oublié qui ils étaient, seule cette attirance irrésistible gouvernait leurs gestes.

Après un long échange de caresses, le Prince ressentit l’envie incontrôlable de posséder totalement son épouse.

Doucement, il l’installa sur le dos et commença à lui effleurer l’intérieur des cuisses avant de les écarter délicatement.

Brutalement, Yiris revint à la réalité. Paniquée, elle voulut se dégager par réflexe de survie. Folken para in extremis un violent coup de poing au visage mais subit un coup de genou dans le flanc.

— Oh merde ! Lâcha la jeune femme honteuse de son geste. Je ne voulais pas, je…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Prince posa son doigt sur sa bouche.

— Calme-toi. Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter par ma fougue. Tu ne seras jamais en danger avec moi !

Yiris le regarda interloquée. Puis, le silence revint.

Cherchant à la rassurer, il se blottit contre elle en dégageant les immenses cheveux couleur d’or, afin qu’aucun obstacle ne s’interpose entre leurs peaux.  
Alors, elle reprit confiance et son corps mutilé se détendit.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était sur Gaea, elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité.

Folken reprit doucement son étreinte. Méconnaissable, il agissait malgré lui, obéissant à ses pulsions qui le poussaient à la faire sienne.  
Il tenta de se frayer un chemin en elle, en vain, tant elle était contractée à l’image de ses doigts qui se crispaient sur les draps à hauteur de sa tête.

Conscient qu’il risquait de la blesser, il s’étendit sur le côté et lui prenant doucement le menton, l’incita à le regarder.  
Agitée de spasmes nerveux, elle affichait une expression désemparée. C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle montrait sa part de vulnérabilité. Il reconnaissait sans peine cet étrange regard perdu qu’elle avait eu au lac avant de s’effondrer sous les coups.

Il lui répondit par un sourire emprunt de calme et de tendresse, ce qui la détendit. D’une main, il lui caressa la joue avant de descendre sur son épaule, son flanc, sa hanche…  
Passant son autre bras sous son cou pour se saisir de sa nuque, il la força à l’embrasser tandis qu’il ses doigts s’aventuraient encore plus bas.

Comprenant son intention, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Décidément, pensait-elle, elle avait vraiment affaire à un homme totalement différent des autres.  
Là où n’importe quel autre aurait conclu sans se soucier de la souffrance causée, il tentait de l’apprivoiser.

Cependant, rien n’y faisait. Yiris s’arquebouta pour se dégager de son emprise et se recroquevilla sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.  
Cette fois, il comprit que quoiqu’il fasse, elle resterait prisonnière de son appréhension et n’insista pas.

Basculant sur le dos, il sentit un profond trouble s’emparer de lui. Son cœur battait à s’en rompre.

Il se redressa et regarda Yiris.

Recroquevillée, les yeux rougis perdus dans le vague, son esprit semblait fuir ce qui lui apparaissait comme une torture interminable.

Lentement, il la rallongea sans qu’elle n’oppose la moindre résistance avant de s’étendre sur elle.  
S’appuyant sur ses coudes, il saisit ses mains entre les siennes et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.  
Sans y réfléchir, il murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de la jeune femme.

A l’entendre, son épouse ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et se relâcha un peu. Pour parfaire sa détente, le Prince l’embrassa à nouveau avidement, et, tout en douceur, il s’immisça en elle.  
Yiris aurait voulu garder sa douleur pour elle mais ses mains se crispaient peu à peu sur celles de Folken.

Quand sa dernière résistance céda, la générale s’efforça de retenir ses larmes. La sensation lui parut tel un coup de poignard.  
Folken se redressa un peu. Observant sa femme, il eut la déstabilisante impression d’avoir affaire à un adversaire reconnaissant sa défaite.

Une certaine émotion s’empara du Prince. Tendrement, il libéra une de ses mains et caressa le front et les mèches de la chevelure blonde de sa partenaire.  
Touchée par son geste, les traits de la générale s’adoucirent et, lentement, elle effleura le bras de son mari avant de lui sourire.

Il se pencha vers elle, soufflant doucement sur ses lèvres pour les inciter à s’ouvrir. Il y glissa sa langue et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux.

Yiris ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir humiliée mais cette façon passionnée qu’il avait de l’embrasser faisait vaciller ses certitudes.  
Et, peu à peu, faisant le vide dans son esprit, elle s’abandonna.

La voyant lâcher prise, Folken commença ses va-et-vient avant de s’allonger contre elle. Il s’acharna à garder une certaine maitrise, sentant les ongles de Yiris plantés dans sa chair.  
En effet, les faibles mouvements de hanches du Prince firent éprouver à la jeune femme une douleur semblable à celle du sel sur une blessure ouverte.

Ainsi, les mouvements se firent d’abord doux et lents pour éviter de faire souffrir davantage la plaie qu’il venait d’ouvrir.  
Progressivement, la douleur de Yiris s’estompa. Perdue, elle s’interrogeait sur ce qu’elle ressentait… Du plaisir ?

Sentant qu’elle se relâchait, le Prince commença à donner des coups plus rythmés et violents. Echappant à tout contrôle, il couvrit le visage et le cou de son épouse de baisers passionnés.  
Yiris soupira d’aise, la souffrance initiale avait définitivement laissé la place à une agréable volupté.

Pour la première fois, un homme la faisait exister en tant que femme, une impression au combien étrange mais qu’elle se plut à savourer.  
Jamais elle n’aurait cru cela possible et, dans une sorte de réflexe animal, la concupiscence l’incita à onduler ses hanches pour accompagner les mouvements du Prince.

Les coups de reins devinrent encore plus bestiaux. Yiris prit davantage d’assurance.  
Comme voulant l’emprisonner de son corps, elle enlaça son mari de ses bras et enserra ses jambes autour de lui.  
Sentant cette audace, il redoubla d’ardeur. Il la chercha du regard. Ses yeux couleur d’energist se noyèrent dans ceux au vert bigarré de son épouse.

Des femmes, il en avait connu, mais Yiris lui semblait unique, surpassant de loin toutes les autres.  
Sans doute n’était-elle pas la plus ravissante aux yeux de la plupart de gens, mais auréolée de sa longue chevelure blonde, illuminée par un magnifique sourire, elle lui apparaissait sublime à ce moment précis.

L’espace d’un instant tout devenait clair, il voulait la conquérir, elle !

Auparavant aucune autre n’avait suscité chez lui ce désir de possession.

Libérée de toute inhibition, Yiris poussait de longs soupirs rauques. Folken en devenait fou.  
Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme et, caressant sa chevelure en l’embrassant sensuellement, l’incita à reposer sa tête sur l’oreiller.  
Ce plaisir, il voulait encore le faire durer, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour elle… Ainsi, en sueur, repoussant ses limites, il poursuivit son étreinte torride.

Dans un dernier mouvement sec du bassin, une intense bouffée de plaisir leur coupa la respiration.  
Les deux corps se relâchèrent totalement. Folken s’écroula sur sa femme, et, tendrement, celle-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Son souffle retrouvé, le jeune homme se dégagea et s’assit. Déconcerté, il ne s’était pas reconnu dans ses actes.

Ereintée physiquement et psychologiquement par la journée surréaliste qu’elle venait de vivre, elle commença à fermer les yeux mais s’efforça de rester attentive à la réaction de son mari.  
Celui-ci se leva et constata quelques petites tâches de sang près des cuisses de son épouse, qui, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, se sentit profondément embarrassée face à cette situation.  
Lui bascula alors d’un sentiment de confusion à une sorte de fierté, celle d’avoir fait sienne la jeune femme.

Touché par sa gêne, il la recouvrit en silence du drap froissé et elle lui lança un petit sourire en remerciement.  
Il contourna le lit et alla s’asseoir de l’autre coté pour réfléchir.

Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers Yiris, celle-ci s’était assoupie. Détaillant la vision de l’endormie dont le flot de cheveux se répandant autour d’elle telles d’étranges vagues lumineuses, ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le galbe de la poitrine mis en valeur par les draps tendus par une main posée sur le ventre…  
Il cherchait à comprendre les raisons de cette attirance folle qu’il éprouvait pour cette femme.

Lui, qui n’avait jamais aimé céder à l’empressement, venait de se surprendre à se laisser dévorer par une passion incontrôlable.

Se remémorant ces instants, il en arrivait à se demander s’il n’avait pas rêvé l’étreinte qu’il venait de vivre, et s’il lui avait réellement murmuré un « Je t’aime » passionné à l’oreille de Yiris qui, profondément touchée par cette déclaration d’amour inespérée, s’était enfin offerte à lui.


	20. Le concept de dignité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 14 février 2012

Chapitre 20

Le concept de dignité

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Quand Yiris émergea de son sommeil, la première chose qu’elle remarqua était qu’elle avait quelque chose dans la main.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et constata avec une certaine émotion qu’elle tenait son bâton.  
Revoir ce vieux compagnon lui fit très plaisir.

Allongée sur le coté, regardant vers le mur, sentant une petite brise venue de la fenêtre sur ses épaules, elle se demandait comment son précieux bien avait atterri ici.  
Force était de constater que seul Folken se serait aventuré à le déposer ainsi.

La générale s’assit dans le lit. Elle, qui était d’habitude dépourvue de pudeur, prit soin de garder sa poitrine couverte du drap.  
Jetant un coup d’œil alentour, elle conclut qu’elle était seule dans l’appartement.  
Se levant d’un bond, elle courut d’un pas presque furtif vers la salle d’eau où elle se hâta de se rafraichir.

L’esprit absent, Yiris resta un long moment étendue dans la barrique, fixant le plafond tandis que ses cheveux flottaient autour d’elle tels des algues clairs.

Quelques brèves images la nuit précédente, accompagnées d’un sentiment de trainées brulantes sur la peau, lui traversèrent l’esprit.

Quand elle sortir de l’eau, elle se regarda dans le miroir, se trouvant un air stupide. Non, elle n’avait pas changé !  
Elle allait quitter cet appartement et aller à la caserne, comme chaque jour !  
Alors, un détail embarrassant lui vint à l’esprit : une partie de ses affaires étaient dans son baluchon perdu au milieu de la forêt, une autre était à Irini…

Quand à sa robe de la veille, couverte de sang séché, Mila l’avait été expédiée à la blanchisserie.  
Bref, elle n’avait rien à se mettre. Hormis son déshabillé et il était impossible de sortir avec ça sur le dos.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur un petit panier laissé à l’entrée de la salle d’eau. Elle n’y avait pas prêté attention avant mais, là, il suscita son intérêt.

Elle le ramassa et constata qu’il contenait des vêtements de femme. Dans les tons de bleu, très simple, la robe était très ample, il y avait une paire de ballerines et des sous-vêtements assortis.

Tout comme le bâton, cela n’était pas arrivé tout seul. Yiris commença à réfléchir aux agissements de son mari.  
Cependant, persistant dans sa volonté d’occulter la nuit passée, elle chassa directement toute idée et s’habilla.

En serrant bien la ceinture, elle finit par ajuster la robe pour qu’elle lui atteigne le milieu des mollets.  
Bien trop grande, la jeune femme flottait littéralement dedans. Cependant, c’était toujours mieux que d’être nue !  
Par chance, les chaussons bleus étaient juste un peu larges, marcher ne serait donc pas trop difficile.

Somme toute satisfaite car pas trop ridicule, la générale se regarda dans la glace en nattant ses cheveux encore humides avant de se décider à quitter la pièce.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle se trouva face à Folken à l’entrée de la chambre.

L’air bête, elle se figea son bâton à la main, incapable de bouger d’un pas ou de dire le moindre mot.  
Seul signe de vie, ses joues devinrent complètement rouges.

Le Prince s’en amusa et, souriant, s’approcha d’elle.

— Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée et que tu as trouvé ce que je t’avais préparé.

Un hochement de tête mécanique lui répondit affirmativement. Il dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire face à l’attitude de sa femme.

— Ce matin, je me suis levé tôt et j’ai réalisé que tu n’avais aucun effet personnel avec toi. Alors, je suis allé voir pour te trouver quelque chose. Comme j’ai dû parer au plus pressé, je suis désolé, ce n’est pas la bonne taille.

Toujours hagarde, Yiris étendit les bras, on aurait dit une chauve-souris.

— C’est mieux trop grand que trop petit ! Déclara-t-elle avec un air philosophe.

Cette fois, Folken ne put s’empêcher de rire. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Yiris enchaina de bon cœur.

Dans une situation embarrassante, l’humour pouvait être une bonne échappatoire. La générale reprenait ses esprits.  
Maintenant que son cerveau était à peu près en état de fonctionnement, elle n’avait qu’une envie : sortir !

Ne voulant pas l’embêter davantage, Folken fit un pas de côté pour libérer la porte, Yiris se précipita.

Alors, qu’elle allait quitter l’appartement, un peu calmée, elle arrêta son geste sur la poignée de la porte, soupira et repartit quelques pas en arrière, vers son mari.

— Merci pour tout… En particulier pour le bâton ! Fit-elle d’une petite voix timide en s’inclinant.

En l’entendant, le Prince soupira amusé. Il avait simplement voulu lui faire plaisir et la confusion qui en découlait était particulièrement drôle.

— J’y ai pensé en quittant Irini mais j’ai oublié de te le rendre avant. Ce matin, en te regardant, je me suis dit que tu serais contente de l'avoir à tes côtés à ton réveil.

Simplement, Yiris sourit, serrant fort son bon vieux bout de bois dans la main. Elle opina de la tête et quitta la pièce.

Lui resta un moment simplement à réfléchir, il s’attendait à ce qu’il n’y ait pas de miracle. Elle garderait ses distances encore longtemps.  
Même si cela serait sans doute frustrant, Folken saurait être patient.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait juste regardé Yiris dormir, à quelques centimètres de lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait tendu la main vers son visage, voulu lui caresser la joue mais s’en était abstenu.

Il redoutait une réaction violente alors que, ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était qu’elle vienne à lui. Si elle s’était offerte une fois avec sincérité, cela signifiait qu’il pouvait espérer.

OoO

Le monde avait-il changé en l’espace d’une nuit ? Yiris arrivait le croire. Les gens la regardaient comme une bête curieuse en lui faisant des courbettes.  
Essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, elle traversa à pas rapides les couloirs vers les quartiers militaires.

Et soudain, devant elle, dressées telle une barrière, elle se trouva face à Mila, entourée des filles. Toutes arboraient un sourire malicieux.  
Dans un premier temps, la générale afficha une certaine perplexité face à ce comité d’accueil particulier.

— Alors ? S’exclamèrent-elles toutes en chœur.

Quelques secondes, Yiris devint tout rouge mais secoua immédiatement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

Prenant une inspiration, elle avança fièrement en fendant le rang.

— Fichez-moi la paix ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

Déçue par son silence, les filles persistèrent à la taquiner.

— Allez quoi, chef, on ne vous cache rien, nous !

Au bout de quelques pas, sentant bien qu’elle n’allait pas s’en sortir comme ça, Yiris se retourna.

— Libre à vous de raconter vos vies ! Moi, je ne vous demande rien !  
— En tout cas, fit Maga, la grande brune doyenne de l’équipe active, à voir votre tête, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis ! C’était bien, hein ?

La générale garda difficilement son aplomb tandis que toute la joyeuse bande éclatait de rire.

— Allez bosser, bande de feignasses, je n’ai pas encore rédiger l’acte de cession à Mila, donc…  
— Tu n’es pas gentille, Yiris ! S’amusa la tenancière. J’ai un joli trousseau pour toi, nous allions justement le porter à ta chambre ! Enfin, va jouer au soldat…

Avec quelques gloussements et clins d’œil, les filles, gentiment houspillées par la maquerelle, s’en allèrent, laissant leur désormais ancienne patronne tranquille.  
Celle-ci lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Poursuivant sa route, elle parvint aux quartiers de sa garnison. Au milieu des soldats qui s’entrainaient, elle se sentit directement plus à l’aise, même si elle eu droit encore à son lot de têtes baissées.  
Heureusement, pour certains, les choses étaient toujours pareilles.

— Hé, bonjour chef ! Vous tombez bien, je crois que le gars des inventaires d’armes a encore merdé, il manque plein de trucs.

Yrkas avait parlé sur son ton désinvolte habituel.

En passant, Yiris lui donna un léger petit coup de bâton sur le crâne, c’était une de leurs vieilles habitudes.

— Et, au fait, vous êtes très élégante ! Ajouta-t-il, ironique.

Cette fois, la générale s’arrêta net et réalisa l’incongruité de sa tenue. Sentant le coup de bâton venir, Yrkas s’éloigna à petits pas en souriant.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Yiris se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais qui fit rire les soldats ayant observé la scène.

Faisant comme si de rien n’était, la jeune femme commença à observer le fameux inventaire litigieux.

— Haymlar n’avait pas vérifié les quantités ?  
— Ben, ces deux derniers jours, il n’a pas fait grand chose. On est en train de prévenir les familles de ceux qui ont péri dans l’attaque convoi et de voir comment les aider. Mine de rien, pour notre seule armée, ça représente soixante-dix neuf hommes…  
Les gars de Metel ont fini par retrouver d’autres survivants. Mais, sur les deux cent quarante hommes lancés, seul un peu plus de la moitié a survécu. Déjà, aucun des quarante éclaireurs qui venaient de chez nous n’a été épargné…  
— En effet, un massacre… Soupira Yiris. Mais je ne désespère pas de choper un jour ces bâtards qui nous ont piégé et de les faire payer…

Le silence se fit, la jeune femme visualisait l’attaque, la troupe qui s’était lancée à sa poursuite. Leur façon de faire n’avait pas d’équivalent connu. Ils étaient bien mieux entraînés et organisés que les meilleures troupes d’élite connues.

— Enfin, je vais aller donner un coup de main à Haymlar pour organiser le soutien de veuves et orphelins. On recomptera plus tard, le matériel attend toujours…  
— C’est que…  
— Que ?  
— Le patron n’est pas là pour le moment…  
— Ah ? Et où est-il passé ?  
— Ben… Fit Yrkas en se frottant l’arrière de la tête pour dissimuler son malaise. Il est au Conseil.  
— Au Conseil ? Je ne savais pas qu’il y en aurait un aujourd’hui ? Et en quel honneur il me remplace ?

Cette fois, le soldat savait qu’il allait déclencher une colère monumentale qui ferait trembler les murs de la caserne.

— Sa Majesté n’a pas voulu que vous y soyez… car il serait question de votre mariage…

En l’entendant, un doute s’empara de Yiris. Courant du plus vite qu’elle pouvait, elle retourna vers le bâtiment principal.  
Au pied de celui-ci, maintenant que tout le monde la savait fausse-personne, elle n’eut aucun scrupule à se projeter directement sur un balcon du troisième étage et, passant par une fenêtre du salon, entra dans les appartements de Folken.  
Son arrivée surprenante arracha un cri aux servantes qui s’affairaient à faire le ménage.

— Vous avez changé les draps ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Un hochement de tête positif collectif fut sa réponse.

— Le drap du dessous, il est où ?  
— Quand nous sommes arrivées, il n’y était plus… Expliqua une des domestiques, intimidée.

Tout était clair, Yiris ouvrit la porte avec rage et traversa le couloir, haineuse. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et voulait à tout prix l’empêcher.  
Pour gagner du temps, elle sauta directement au rez-de-chaussée de la cage d’escalier, stupéfiant le personnel.

C’est au sol qu’elle réalisa la stupidité de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à accomplir. Faire un scandale se retournerait à coup sûr contre elle.  
Encaisser l’humiliation était la meilleure façon de ne plus voir cette histoire revenir sur le devant de la scène.  
Lançant un regard noir à ceux qui l’observaient, elle renonça à se rendre au Conseil pour aller se calmer dans les jardins.

OoO

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas eu autant de monde pour un Conseil.  
Le Roi avait convié son oncle et son frère, en plus de trois généraux et d’Haymlar. A cela s’ajoutait un représentant du clergé.

L’ambiance était glaciale. Le premier à prendre la parole fut le religieux.

— Votre Majesté ! Je m’élève à nouveau contre votre décision d’hier. Cette criminelle vous a manipulé, elle ne mérite pas de vivre et encore moins de faire partie de la famille royale.  
— Il me semblait m’être déjà prononcé sur cette question hier… Répondit Van.  
— Certes, mais cette union de paille salit l’institution du mariage. Laisser cet individu devenir Princesse alors que chacun sait qu’elle n’a presque plus rien d’une femme, c’est honteux.  
— Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer que c’est bien une femme ! Intervint Folken, avec son calme légendaire.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le religieux, dubitatif.  
— Yiris est ma femme ! Et je l’ai honorée comme telle !

Un immense malaise envahit la pièce. Si Van restait stoïque, Meinmet était gêné, Hylden ne cachait pas son désagrément. Mais surtout, les autres étaient plus que stupéfaits.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, Folken se leva et ramassa une corbeille à ses pieds.

Sous les regards incrédules de l’assistance, il étendit le drap où on distinguait nettement de petites traces de sang séché.

— Cela répond à vos doutes sur l’authenticité de ce mariage ? Ou souhaitez-vous plus de détails ? Demanda le Prince avec un certain cynisme.

Personne n’osa répondre. Et le silence se fit de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Van qui prit la parole.

— Bien, cette affaire étant close, nous allons pouvoir parler d’une nouvelle qui date d’il y a deux jours. Il est largement temps de nous y attarder.  
— Laquelle ? Questionna Luyren qui avait à peu près remis les pieds sur terre.  
— Nous avons reçu un message d’Asturia. La conférence prévue sur l’affaire des voleurs d’energist aura finalement lieu dans cinq jours. Aussi, je souhaite me rendre au plus vite à Palas, je sais que les représentants d’Egzardia sont déjà sur place et ceux de Daedalus ne sauraient tarder.  
— Bien, Votre Majesté. Répondit Mayek. Ce déplacement nécessitera quand même une préparation.  
Cependant, tout pourrait prêt pour après-demain ! Puis-je savoir qui vous comptez emmener pour donner un avis militaire ?  
— Afin de ne pas laisser le pays en position de vulnérabilité, sachant que les voleurs étaient récemment sur nos terres, je n’emmènerai qu’un seul général, Yiris.  
— Comment ? S’indigna Mayek. Mais…  
— C’est l’occasion de faire d’une pierre deux coups ! Coupa Van. Yiris a vu ce groupe agir et la présenter publiquement coupera court aux rumeurs qui ne manquent déjà pas à son sujet.  
— En soit, ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Luyren, néanmoins, Yiris n’est pas vraiment la bienvenue à Asturia depuis… son petit coup d’éclat d’il y a trois ans.  
— J’en suis conscient. Sachez qu’elle aura ordre de rester vêtue en femme et de se comporter comme telle, elle se contentera d’écouter.

Le compromis semblait bon, sauf pour Mayek qui ne digérait pas ce nouvel affront.  
Le religieux non plus n’était pas satisfait mais on ne pouvait rien contre la volonté du Roi.

En quittant la pièce, Van se tourna vers sa famille avec un sourire.

— Folken, Meinmet, il est évident que vous venez aussi…

Si le plus jeune des Princes garda son calme habituel tout en se réjouissant de voyager, Meinmet sauta de joie, se bloquant le dos au passage.

Croisant Constantin dans le couloir, le Roi lui annonça quelque chose qui déplut profondément au garde du corps.

— Pour ce voyage, je me passerai de tes services.

Après s’être poliment incliné, le jeune homme attendit le départ du Souverain pour pester intérieurement sur ce qu’il considérait comme une disgrâce… au profit de sa sœur.

Soudain, son regard croisa celui de Folken. Le face-à-face entre les deux hommes fut glacial.  
A deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de celui qui avait sauvé sa sœur, Constantin préféra rompre l’affrontement et quitter les lieux.

OoO

Mieux que la veille, Hitomi s’était enfin levée. Assise autour d’une table ronde avec Merle, elle essayait de comprendre comment jouer à un jeu de cartes de Fanelia.

Ayant discrètement ouvert la porte, Van s’amusa à regarder la scène sans rien dire. Mais comme si elle avait senti sa présence, Hitomi s’interrompit et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

— Van, tu te joins à nous ?  
— Je ne suis pas très doué pour les jeux. Je pense que Merle est bien meilleure camarade pour cela.  
— Bah, j’ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse. Dit la jeune fille chat en se levant, comprenant qu’il était temps pour elle de s’éclipser et de laisser les amoureux tranquilles.

En sortant, elle adressa un petit sourire complice Van et fit un petit signe de la main à Hitomi.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aimée, lui caressa la joue, puis se pencha pour l’embrasser.

— Tu te sens mieux ?  
— Oui, Van. Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter.  
— Tant mieux, parce qu’après demain, nous partons en voyage !  
— Ah ? Et où ça ?  
— Nous allons en Asturia !

Asturia… Hitomi se souvint de la cité lacustre de la capitale, Palas, du palais… Puis elle pensa aux habitants. Allen, Millerna, Dryden…  
Qu’étaient-ils devenus ?

— Et pour quelle occasion ?  
— Une conférence sur le problème des attaques de convois d’energist doit bientôt s’y tenir.  
Tu m’accompagneras, et il y aura aussi Merle, mon oncle, ainsi que Folken et Yiris. Ce sont deux des rares témoins de l’attaque encore vivants, leur avis sera précieux.  
— C’est une bonne idée ! En attendant, j’espère que tu ne me cacheras plus des choses importantes à l’avenir. J’avoue t’en vouloir un peu pour la dissimulation de la vraie nature de Yiris.  
— Je suis désolé, mais j’avais fait une promesse. Bien évidemment, je te fais confiance, cependant, j’avais donné ma parole, question de principe. A l’avenir, je me garderais de jurer de ne garder une information que pour moi seul. Promis !  
— Soit, je te crois ! Répondit Hitomi avec un sourire. Mais, dis-moi concernant Asturia, que sont devenus Allen, Millerna et Dryden ?  
— Et bien, Millerna est désormais Reine d’Asturia. Son père est décédé quelques mois après ton départ, usé par l’angoisse de la guerre. Trois ans plus tard, c’est sa sœur Eries qui a quitté ce monde, elle était en fait malade depuis son enfance, mais l’avait toujours caché et refusé la succession pour cela. Millerna sait bien gérer son pays, et Allen l’aide activement.  
— Et que fait-il lui ?  
— Allen est en quelque sorte… Comment dire le conseiller principal de Millerna, mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Autant te le dire tout de suite… Depuis qu’il est parti, Dryden ne donne plus de nouvelles, on le sait vivant car son vaisseau commerçant est vu un peu partout, mais ne reste jamais bien longtemps amarré au même port. Cependant, il a tout fait pour fuir son épouse, ne lui écrivant jamais même un petit message.  
Délaissée, Millerna est tombée dans les bras d’Allen. Ils ont d’ailleurs deux fils adultérins, qui ont cinq et trois ans.

Cette révélation stupéfia Hitomi, qui se rappela de sa liaison avec le chevalier, et aussi des prédictions des cartes.  
Somme toute, ce n’était pas si étonnant…

— Sache que comme tu ne l’apprécies pas, je n’ai pas fait venir Constantin. Je ne pense pas de toute façon que nous risquions quoique ce soit à Palas. Enfin, nous partirons demain matin.  
Grâce au vaisseau volant, nous devrions arriver le lendemain. En attendant, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Avec un petit air malicieux, Hitomi s’accrocha au bras du Roi.

— Non, j’ai assez dormi. Maintenant, je veux être avec toi.

Souriant, Van releva la jeune femme et l’invita à le suivre vers ses appartements.

OoO

Après que Meinmet l’eut harcelé vainement des heures durant pour tenter de comprendre par quel miracle, il était revenu d’entre les morts, Folken passa la suite de la journée à errer.

Il s’amusa à aller faire un petit tour dans la ville, se rendant au passage chez Nako pour le remercier de son aide.

L’ermite érudit qui était encore en train de remettre ses précieux parchemins en ordre et le Prince l’assista dans sa tâche.

Puis, il continua sa marche, cette promenade sans but dans la ville lui rappela des souvenirs de son enfance, il avait du mal à réaliser qu’il était là, vivant, à profiter de la douceur de sa terre natale.

A la tombée de la nuit, ses pas le menèrent devant ce qui avait été sa tombe.

Il y resta un moment silencieux, puis se décida à regagner ses appartements, quand il perçut un petit craquement étrange dans un arbre.  
Levant la tête, il distingua une silhouette à travers les branches. Dans un premier temps méfiant, il finit par identifier l’étrange oiseau perché.

— Tu ne vas pas quand même pas dormir là ?

Sautant à terre d’un bond, Yiris se retrouva face à lui.

— Allez savoir pourquoi, je n’ai pas trop envie de montrer mon nez au palais… Dit-elle avec un certain cynisme.  
— Je suis désolé, je comprends que cela soit difficile pour toi. Mais, maintenant, soit certaine que les religieux et Mayek n’iront plus te chercher de problème.  
— « Always Look on the Bright Side of Life » ! Soupira la jeune femme.

Pour le coup, Folken écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas. Yiris secoua la tête dépitée par ce qu’elle considéra comme un manque de culture pour quelqu’un qui avait vécu sur Terre.

— 1979, Monty Python, « La vie de Brian », mon père adorait ce film… C’est la chanson que chantent les crucifiés à la fin.  
Je suis certaine que Meinmet doit connaître, c’est exactement le style de films qu’il a dû regarder. Bref, on arrive toujours à voir le bon côté des choses…  
— Si tu le penses en plus de le dire, ça fait plaisir de l’entendre !

Puis, Folken s’approcha tout près de Yiris qui sentit ses jambes se défiler et son cœur s’accélérer.  
Avant, il lui était totalement indifférent, tout juste l’énervait-il à être vraiment beaucoup plus grand qu’elle et toujours calme, mais c’était avant…

— Penche la tête s’il te plaît. Lui demanda-t-il.

Intriguée, elle s’exécuta. Elle sentit qu’il passait quelque chose dans les cheveux.

— Avec cela, tu as l’air d’une vraie Princesse !

Se redressant, la générale mit la main sur son crâne et sentit une chaîne. Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers la rivière toute proche pour se regarder dans le reflet.  
Bien qu’il fasse sombre, elle remarqua qu’une jolie tresse d’or parcourait ses cheveux blonds.

Au prime abord, elle ne pût s’empêcher de sourire mais quand Folken arriva derrière elle, elle sursauta et faillit tomber dans l’eau.

— Merci…  
— De rien, ce n’est pas grand chose. Je voulais juste t’offrir un petit présent, même si les circonstances sont particulières, il est d’usage ici d’offrir un cadeau à son épouse au lendemain du mariage.

Yiris resta interdite. Décidément, elle se demandait ce que son mari avait réellement dans la tête la concernant.  
Personne n’avait jamais été aussi attentionné à son égard.

— Sinon, reprit-il, je ne crois pas que tu sois au courant, mais nous partons pour Asturia sous peu.

La jeune femme s’étonna et accabla Folken de questions sur les raisons du voyage tandis qu’ils regagnaient leur appartement.  
La discussion se poursuivit encore le temps du repas.  
Entre deux bouchées, voire carrément en mâchant, Yiris pesta sur les dirigeants qui allaient être présents à Palas.

Après avoir fini l’assiette de son dessert, elle jeta un coup d’œil inquiet vers l’emplacement de son lit de camp, désormais vide.  
Elle soupira. Réaliste, elle savait qu’elle devait se faire à l’idée de partager la couche de son époux.

La générale se leva et fit quelques pas vers la chambre. Se tournant brièvement vers Folken qui n’avait pas encore fini de manger, elle murmura :

— Je vais me… rafraîchir et me changer…

Une fois dans la salle d’eau, elle éclaboussa son visage d’eau fraîche, puis pris le temps de respirer profondément face au miroir, soutenant le regard de son reflet qui semblait comme vouloir la narguer.  
Avec la fatigue, elle hallucinait probablement.

Puis, elle commença à fouiller dans la corbeille offerte par Mila, s’attendant au pire au vu des goûts vestimentaires de son amie.  
Heureusement, la maquerelle avait fait sobre.

Une veste de robe violette pas trop décolletée, une rouge plus osée, plusieurs robes assorties de rechange ainsi que des sous-vêtements sans trop de fioritures.

Pour la nuit, Yiris avait le choix entre plusieurs ensembles comprenant déshabillé et robe de nuit pastels, un vert, un bleu et un blanc qu’elle choisit…  
Elle se prit à penser que cela tenait du miracle que Mila n’est pas mis un rose dans le lot…

Vêtue comme une dame, dans ses vêtements brodés de dentelles, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de se rendre dans la chambre.  
Sur le seuil, elle croisa Folken qui allait se changer à son tour. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

Plusieurs minutes, elle resta assise sur le bord du lit. Après tout, elle devait quand même la vie au Prince, alors ce n’était pas cher payé s’il lui demandait encore de… se laisser faire.

Enfin, le jeune homme réapparut.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il la regarda, avant de s’approcher. Angoissée, elle retint son souffle.

Délicatement, il caressa sa joue et lui dit.

— Je ne t’oblige à rien… Alors, repose-toi, je crois que c’est ce dont tu as le plus besoin.

Yiris prit une nouvelle fois un air étonné. Folken était la personne la plus étrange qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer…


	21. En bord de mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 21

En bord de mer

Publié pour la première fois le 21 février 2012

 

Le voyage vers Asturia, parti d’un port nouvellement construit au dessus de la cité de Fanelia, se déroula sans problème. Hitomi, Merle, Meinmet et Folken visitèrent le vaisseau, guidés par Van.

Seule Yiris ne quitta pas le pont de l’embarcation flottante. Non seulement, elle connaissait bien l’engin, mais en plus, elle n’osait pas trop se montrer dans les vêtements que Mila lui avait fournis pour l’occasion.  
La tenancière avait su frapper là où il fallait, robes, certes dans des camaïeux sobres, comme le violet, mais coupes et décolletés qui n’avaient rien à cacher. 

Conséquence, malgré la chaleur qui régnait à l’approche du pays maritime, la générale portait en permanence une étole de laine blanche pour cacher un peu le résultat.

A quelques heures de l’arrivée, Hitomi s’aventura à aller lui parler. Elle la trouva assise par terre, les genoux repliés, tenant son bâton.

— Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

Yiris releva la tête étonnée. Hitomi était la dernière personne qu’elle s’attendait à voir. Aussi, perplexe, elle se leva et se surprit à parler.

— Oui…  
— Vous semblez fort contrariée ?  
— Bah, ça passera. J’ai juste du mal à me faire à… mon nouveau statut.  
— Sachez que le peu de temps que je l’ai connu, Folken était quelqu’un de très gentil. Il me semble qu’il n’a pas changé.  
— Pour être gentil, il l’est et d’une patience… Enfin… Remarquez, je suis contente de vous voir, je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de vous demander pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait. Dit Yiris, un peu gênée.  
— Laissez tomber, répondit Hitomi, c’est oublié ! Je comprends pourquoi vous m’avez fait cela, et je sais tout autant que vous ne seriez jamais allée jusqu’à me tuer !

La générale sourit, le fait que Hitomi ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son geste la soulageait. 

Elle aimait à penser qu’avec le temps, cette histoire de magie des fausses-personnes irait se cacher dans un recoin des mémoires collectives et qu’elle redeviendrait une personne normale dans les yeux des gens, et non plus un monstre.

— Tu devrais quand même lui raconter ton exploit à Asturia ! Fit Merle qui s’approchait souriante.  
— Oh ça… Gloussa Yiris.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous avez donc fait ? Interrogea Hitomi.  
— On va dire que j’ai donné une bonne correction à quelqu’un qui ne s’y attendait vraiment pas…  
— Tu peux dire que tu as mis Allen à terre ! S’amusa la jeune femme-chat.

En entendant cela, Hitomi fut étonnée. Allen était fort, c’était quand même un disciple de Balgus.  
Le fait que Yiris ait pu le battre prouvait une fois de plus son niveau élevé.

— En fait, reprit la générale, il m’a balancé à mots couverts une remarque sur le fait que les femmes ne devraient pas être sur un champ de bataille. Je n’ai pas réfléchi, je me suis jetée sur lui, et quelques minutes plus tard, difficilement, je le concède, il était à terre mon bâton sur la gorge… Maître Van était furieux après moi…

Trouvant le récit de Yiris trop vague, Merle commença à conter les détails à Hitomi, notamment la royale engueulade à laquelle la générale avait eu droit…  
L’affaire eu lieu donc eu lieu trois ans auparavant. Le hasard avait fait jusque là que les chemins de Yiris et du chevalier Allen Schezar ne s’étaient jamais croisés. 

En effet, lorsqu’il se rendait en visite à l’étranger, Van préférait prendre à ses côtés Luyren ou Hylden, bien plus diplomates que le duo infernal Mayek/Yiris.  
D’autre part, quand le conseiller de la Reine d’Asturia s’était rendu à Fanelia, Yiris était à chaque fois en mission dans le pays ou aux frontière pour mater une éventuelle rébellion des populations autochtones venues de terres au-delà des montagnes.  
L’armée de Yiris avait plutôt l’habitude du combat au corps à corps, même en terrain difficile, l’avantage de travailler avec beaucoup d’anciens mercenaires dans les effectifs…

Et puis un jour, Luyren était mal en point, un mauvais coup de froid, rien qui mette la vie en péril, mais cependant fatiguant.  
Van préféra ménager l’aîné de ses généraux tandis que le benjamin, en raison de ses connaissances médicales, était parti pour une mission sanitaire dans un petit village où une vieille fièvre était réapparue.  
Au moment de choisir entre Mayek et Yiris, le Souverain avait hésité.

En effet, entre Mayek et Allen, les échanges, heureusement rares, étaient glacials.  
Très conservateur, le général ne supportait pas l’attitude du chevalier et le toisait d’une certaine façon.  
Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer Yiris, bien plus ouverte d’esprit…

Finalement, ce n’est pas de la générale que le problème est venu. A l’arrivée de la délégation, Yiris, en armure, avait salué de façon neutre le chevalier, celui-ci ne lui avait même pas répondu…

Un petit regard de Van, la jeune femme avait laissé couler, mais quand Allen osa lui dire qu’elle n’était pas la mieux placée pour donner des ordres à des hommes alors qu’elle supervisait le déchargement du vaisseau, le ton était monté…

Un peu à part sur l’esplanade du port aérien à discuter avec Millerna, le Roi de Fanelia ne comprit pas tout de suite que les choses s’étaient envenimées, c’est un Gaddes affolé qui vint l’avertir.

Quand il arriva sur place, Allen, juste en chemise et pantalon se battait avec Yiris, vêtue en civil.  
Malgré les invectivassions de leurs Souverains respectifs, aucun des deux ne cessa ni de se battre et encore moins de s’insulter…

Personne n’était capable de les arrêter, il est des guerriers dont le niveau dépassait très largement l’ordinaire, Yiris et Allen avaient cela en commun.

Cependant, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la générale pour mettre à terre son adversaire. C’est là, que Van lui ordonna d’aider à le relever.  
Après plusieurs « demandes » assez sèches, elle finit par capituler, mais c’est Allen qui refusa la main. Furieuse, Yiris, lui envoya avec force l’extrémité de son bâton dans la joue gauche, cassant plusieurs dents au passage.  
Même si Millerna critiqua vivement Allen pour son comportement provocateur, le coup final avait été de trop.

Yiris refusa de présenter la moindre excuse, Allen campa sur ses positions et pour éviter un incident diplomatique, elle fut renvoyée à Fanelia le soir-même après plus de quatre heures à se faire hurler dessous par Van sur la gravité de ces actes.

En effet, si l’amitié avait la Reine d’Asturia avait permis d’étouffer l’incident car elle avait bien compris que c’était deux égos démesurés qui s’étaient battus stupidement, ailleurs, la situation aura pu dégénérer.

C’est ainsi que, comme elle disait elle-même, telle une petite fille pas sage, Yiris s’était trouvée « privée de sortie », ce qui avait bien fait rire Constantin, d’autant plus que ce dernier, présent lors du voyage, s’était étrangement « volatilisé » lors l’incident, alors qu’il aurait au moins pu contenir sa sœur quelques instants, le temps que Van la ramène à la raison…  
Mais sans doute était-il plus savoureux d’assister à un combat divertissant qui voudrait à coup sûr une bonne disgrâce à celle que Constantin considérait parfois comme une sorte de Némésis…

Quoiqu’il en soit, Yiris quittait ainsi Fanelia pour la première fois depuis cette affaire. Certes, elle avait parfois des contacts avec des délégations des pays frontaliers, mais pour Freid et Daedalus, la situation n’était pas la même.

Kaja était une personne très conciliante qui ne se souciait pas d’avoir affaire à une femme car il appréciait l’aide précieuse apportée par cette dernière lors des soucis de tentatives d’invasion à la frontière commune entre les deux nations.

Quand à Daedalus, depuis les temps anciens, la petite péninsule nordique vivait dans la peur du pays aimé des dragons, son unique frontière terrestre.  
Avant que Goau ne devienne Roi, il y avait eu une mise au point assez violente entre les Souverains de l’époque, et Daedalus en était sorti humilié.  
Ainsi, les délégations tremblaient déjà rien qu’en voyant l’étendard de Fanelia.

Au terme de cet étonnant récit, Hitomi ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Elle reconnut qu’Allen, dans ses souvenirs, avait tendance à être trop fier et qu’il était certain que là, tout était réuni pour faire des étincelles.  
Cela dit, sans le dire, elle espérait sincèrement que cette fois, tout se passerait dans le calme, même si, Yiris, en dépit de tous les récents événements, semblait largement capable de s’emporter à la première occasion…

Un peu plus loin, Folken et Meinmet observaient les jeunes femmes qui semblaient rire de bon cœur. 

— Au moins, Hitomi a pardonné. Je suis content de voir la paix revenir, Van est encore en colère, mais j’ai bon espoir que ça lui passe… Et toi, comment cela se passe avec ton épouse ?  
— Rassure-toi, tout va bien. Elle se montre incroyablement polie et bien élevée depuis… S’amusa le Prince.  
— Dans sa robe, on dirait presque une petite fille perdue. J’ai l’impression qu’elle le vit mal. En même temps, elle a été proche d’y passer… Tu as réussi un joli tour en lui sauvant la mise, même si tu as dû te faire quelques ennemis au passage !  
— J’ai soldé une partie de ma dette, je ne regrette rien. Elle a… quelque chose d’exceptionnel…

Le vieil homme était intrigué par la réponse étrange. Folken semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ses dernières allaient vers la générale.  
Un sourire traversa le visage de Meinmet. Son instinct ne le trompait pas, son neveu éprouvait quelque chose de particulier pour son épouse…

Comme un encouragement, il donna une petite tape sur l’épaule du jeune marié qui fut surpris.

OoO

L’air avait changé, l’odeur de la mer emplissait les poumons des voyageurs. Après la traversée des nuages qui surmontaient un dernier massif montagneux, la mer apparut.

Emue, Hitomi se rappela la première fois qu’elle avait vu Palas, la capitale d’Asturia. La ville n’avait pas changé.  
Elle avait toujours ce côté enchanteur de cité lacustre et la chaleur qui y régnait était insoutenable, alors qu’à Fanelia, quelques fortes pluies peu après les moissons avaient fait chuter la température et annonçaient l’automne.

Le vaisseau royal jeta l’ancre sur le port d’attache qui dominait la ville. Tandis qu’une nacelle descendait les arrivants sur la terre ferme, Hitomi fut surprise de voir le Crusade amarré.

Ce vieil engin volait encore, voilà qui était étonnant.  
Une autre surprise l’attendait, ce fut Gaddes qui accueillit les invités.

— Roi de Fanelia, Mademoiselle Hitomi, Merle, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Et je ne crois pas être le seul ! Ajouta-il en montrant sa joyeuse équipe qui s’agitait derrière.

Van ne put s’empêcher de sourire, Hitomi et Merle éclatèrent de rire en répondant aux grands gestes de l’équipage.

Resté un peu en arrière aux côtés de Folken et Yiris, Meinmet était perplexe.

— Et ben, l’image raffinée que j’avais d’Asturia vient de voler en éclat…  
— Je me souviens un peu d’eux. Expliqua Folken. Ce sont des repris de justice qu’Allen Schezar, un Caeli Knight, a recruté pour son compte, je crois.  
— Exact ! Confirma Yiris. C’est une joyeuse bande de bras cassés. A part leur sergent, Gaddes, ils n’ont pas le comportement de soldats, mais par contre, ils sont d’une loyauté indéfectible envers leur chef.  
— On aura tout vu… Asturia la raffinée a des anciens prisonniers dans son armée… Soupira Meinmet aussi dubitatif qu’amusé.

Van, Merle et Hitomi discutaient avec Gaddes, quand soudain, le regard de celui-ci se tourna vers Folken.

— Alors, c’est vrai. Dit-il, intrigué.  
— Oui, répondit le Roi, ne va pas demander comment, mais mon frère est revenu d’entre les morts. Comme quoi l’impossible est possible.  
— Et j’en suis le premier étonné ! Ajouta Folken avec son calme habituel.  
— Soit ! Fit le sergent lui aussi très flegmatique. Mais je constate qu’il y a encore du monde.

Van acquiesça et se plaça derrière Meinmet.

— Je te présente mon oncle !  
— Hé hé, Votre Majesté, je me disais bien qu’il y avait une ressemblance !

Le vieux Prince ne pu s’empêcher de rire à son tour. L’idée d’avoir retrouvé sa famille, aussi restreinte soit-elle et de se voir trouver des traits communs lui plaisait.

Très vite, une autre personne intrigua le sergent qui écarquilla les yeux : une petite femme balafrée habillée comme une dame, à ceci près qu’elle avait utilisé sa ceinture pour tenir son bon vieux bâton dans le dos, aucun doute possible.

— On m’en avait parlé, mais si je ne l’avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l’aurais pas cru. La robe vous va bien, Générale Yiris !

N’ayant pas envie de répondre, l’intéressée haussa les épaules, en se serrant dans son étole comme si elle se drapait dans sa dignité.  
Mais il était clair qu’autant Gaddes et ses hommes qui pouffaient de rire se seraient pris des coups si elle ne s’était pas retenue comme elle l’avait juré à Van.

OoO

Après un voyage en calèche, le groupe arriva au palais. Avant d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre, les femmes furent séparées des hommes, à chacun sa réception de bienvenue.

Hitomi fut quelque peu décontenancée, Merle amusée, Yiris, par contre, appréciait de moins en moins son voyage.

Toutes trois furent conduites par une servante jusqu’à la porte d’une pièce d’où on pouvait entendre des rires de femmes que Merle taxa de « coincés ».

Quand la porte s’ouvrit, un majordome annonça les arrivantes furent présentées à de nombreuses dames richement parées attablées autour d’un goûter.

— Mesdames, voici Mademoiselle Hitomi Kanzaki, Mademoiselle Merle et…

Le serviteur regarda Yiris avec dédain, elle le foudroya à son tour du regard, l’affrontement fut rompu par une voix féminine amusée.

— Allons, vous n’avez quand même pas oublier qu’il s’agit de la Princesse Yiris de Fanelia !

Ces mots avaient été prononcés par une belle blonde qui se leva pour accueillir ses invitées. Hitomi reconnu immédiatement Millerna.  
Vêtue d’une robe à corsage gris rebordée d’or d’où dépassait une jupe blanche, ses cheveux attachés en chignon, elle était d’une grande distinction.

D’un regard visiblement furieux, elle congédia le majordome qui baissa les yeux au sol avant de se retirer, puis se dirigea vers Hitomi qu’elle prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Tu es superbe, une vraie femme maintenant !

Face à ce compliment, Hitomi ne pu retenir un petit sourire gêné.

— Vous êtes aussi magnifique Millerna, je suis ravie de vous revoir.  
— Viens t’asseoir, je crois que nous avons des milliers de choses à se raconter.

La jeune femme fut plutôt bien accueillie par le groupe déjà présent. Millerna fit les présentations.  
Etaient présentes, la Reine d’Egzardia, une blonde de trente ans environ habillée d’une robe rouge et jaune à froufrous tout sauf discrète, la Reine de Daedalus, plus âgée et assez ronde, vêtue d’une robe tunique bleue passe-partout, la femme du Président de Basram, étriquée dans sa tenue vert foncé dont le col lui remontait au ras du menton et la Princesse de Cesario, une brune d’une vingtaine d’années, tout douce et discrète d’une grande beauté, qui était dans une tenue drapée rappelant les déesses antiques.

Hitomi se souvenait que ces pays avaient été les bases de la coalition, elle ne fut pas trop surprise de rencontrer les épouses des dirigeants.  
Visiblement curieuses, les Reines de Daedalus et d’Egzardia assaillirent Hitomi de questions dans une ambiance plutôt bon enfant, la Princesse de Cesario osa demander quelques précisions, seule la première dame de Basram semblait figée.

L’ambiance dans la belle pièce aux murs clairs et nombreuses fenêtres était plutôt cordiale, sauf pour deux personnes.  
Assises à l’autre bout de la table, Merle et Yiris s’ennuyaient profondément. La fille-chat, qui n’était présente que grâce à l’amitié de Millerna, pestait à voix basse sur les dames qui la dédaignaient.  
Yiris, qui se sentait vraiment hors de son élément, avait trouvé une occupation dans la construction périlleuse d’un bâtiment en morceaux de sucre.

Soudain, l’édifice instable s’écroula arrachant un juron bien senti à son architecte, juron qui eu pour effet de couper court les bavardages et de faire converger tous les regards vers Yiris qui regrettait pour une fois de ne pas être totalement fausse-personne, histoire de se fondre dans le sol…

— Je vois que vous vous ennuyez ferme ! Fit Millerna avec un petit air malicieux.  
— Désolée, Votre Majesté, mais très honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop à mon aise ici. Mon truc, c’est plutôt les casernes.  
— Je sais, je sais… Mais justement, vous me donnez une idée. Nous avons accablé Hitomi de question alors que, quand même, vous êtes vous même un phénomène qui doit avoir plein de choses à raconter.

Stupéfaite, Yiris ne trouva rien à dire, elle se demandait sérieusement où la jeune femme blonde voulait en venir.

— Dites-moi, demanda la Reine d’Asturia, ça fait quoi de savoir se battre ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton vivement intéressé. Pour la générale, il était évident que ses capacités suscitaient une envie chez son interlocutrice, aussi elle se leva et dégagea son bâton de son dos avant de se mettre à le faire tournoyer dans tous les sens, surprenant les convives.

— A vous répondre, ça procure une grande satisfaction. Tout manque de respect peut-être châtié. Les hommes apprennent à se taire face à vous, c’est plaisant.

Yiris continua quelques instants sa petite parade, avant de se mettre face à la Souveraine et de poser violement ses mains sur la table.

— Mais voyez-vous, ce pouvoir a un prix. Certes, les hommes ne vous disent rien en face, mais sont encore plus salaces par derrière. Alors qu’un homme désire une femme parce qu’elle lui plaît, dans mon cas, la seule volonté est de me mater.  
Enfin, vous avez vu à quoi je ressemble, c’est un aspect du combat. Les cicatrices, parfois grosses et très mal placées, sur un homme, ça donne un genre, sur une femme, ça fout la nausée…

Ces paroles provoquèrent un certain malaise, Millerna défia Yiris du regard quelques instants, avant de percevoir une sorte de noirceur qui la dérangea.

Comme si elle avait abouti sa démonstration, la générale retourna s’asseoir, et, comble du mauvais goût, elle posa ses pieds sur la table, avant de s’empiffrer d’un gâteau d’une façon assez vulgaire.

Hitomi était profondément dérangée par ce qui se passait, mais à son grand étonnement, Millerna gardait son calme.

Après, un bref, soupir, la Reine d’Asturia se tourna vers ses invitées avec un grand sourire.

— Encore un peu de thé, Mesdames ?

OoO

De leur côté, dans une immense salle bordée d’allées de colonnes qui montrait tout le luxe et le raffinement d’Asturia, les hommes discutaient debout autour d’un buffet.

Les chefs d’état de l’ancienne coalition étaient présents, accompagnés souvent d’un de leurs généraux.  
Quelques chefs de tribus des petites contrées du sud avaient aussi été conviés. 

Et comme à son habitude, Meinmet paradait en racontant ses voyages. Histoire de s’amuser un peu, Folken écoutait son discours grandiloquent qui avait le mérite d’avoir capté une partie de l’assemblée, qui après avoir longuement dévisagé le revenant n’avait plus d’yeux que pour les exploits de son oncle.

Dans un coin de la salle, Allen regardait l’attroupement avec un petit sourire. La rapidité avec laquelle les sujets distrayants pouvaient prendre le pas sur les vrais problèmes le faisait rire.

A trente ans passés, il était devenu assez blasé. Maintenant, il attachait ses longs cheveux et portait une petite moustache, qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à son père Leon.  
Même s’il ne n’arborait plus l’uniforme des Caeli Knights, il restait dans le ton avec une chemise blanche couverte d’une veste d’un bleu franc, sur un pantalon d’un bleu plus foncé.  
Une chose n’avait pas changé chez lui, il avait toujours cet air charmeur qui plaisait tant aux femmes, à ceci près que maintenant, elles lui semblaient totalement indifférentes.

A côté de lui, Van ne faisait plus figure d’adolescent maigrichon. Bien qu’étant resté plus petit, le Roi de Fanelia avait quand même belle allure avec sa veste rouge aux arabesques brodées au fil d’or, fermé par la traditionnelle ceinture rayée de Fanelia, et son pantalon noir.

Un verre à la main, les deux hommes profitèrent de leur petit aparté pour discuter.

— Ton oncle aime se faire remarquer ! Plaisanta Allen.  
— De ce que je sais, il a toujours été très fantasque !  
— C’est quand même un bien étrange hasard, il revient sur Gaea, accompagné non seulement d’Hitomi, mais aussi de ton frère.  
— Oui, coïncidences étranges, mais depuis ce qui s’est passé avec Zaibach, plus rien ne m’étonne… ou presque !  
— Quand même, es-tu es sûr que c’est bien ton frère qui est là devant nous. Dois-je te rappeler que nous l’avons tous vu mort ?  
— Le corps que nous avons inhumé a totalement disparu. Aussi, j’ai discuté avec cet homme. Il a tous les souvenirs de mon frère, ses façons de faire, son apparence…  
— C’est peut-être un piège…  
— J’y ai pensé, mais quand il est revenu, avec tous ses souvenirs, même si ça n’avait aucune logique, la seule chose dont je fus certain, c’est que mon instinct me disait que j’avais bel et bien récupéré mon frère. Et, finalement, c’est ce qui compte pour moi !  
— Ne me dis pas que tu ne poses pas des questions sur cet événement.  
— Bien sûr que si, j’ai pensé un temps à Zaibach, mais on m’a certifié que la machine de Dornkirk n’a jamais manifesté le moindre signe d’activation depuis la fin de la guerre.  
— Alors, tu penses que ce serait l’œuvre de qui ?  
— Ce que nous avons vécu il y a dix ans a soulevé l’hypothèse que notre monde, Gaea avait une volonté propre et voulait se protéger des différents périls, peut-être est-ce une piste ?  
— Dans ce cas, ton frère a un rôle important à jouer…  
— Possible, mais j’aspirerais plutôt à ce que soit pour lui une vraie nouvelle vie, même s’il la commence de façon bien étrange.  
— Tu veux parler de son épouse ?  
— Et comment ! Je n’en reviens toujours pas, pourtant, il n’a pas hésité. Le pire, c’est qu’il semble s’être attaché à elle.  
— Il est encore plus étrange que dans mes souvenirs alors. Yiris n’a rien d’une femme, c’est un monstre violent au comportement déplacé. Je t’avoue que sa présence me déplaît profondément.  
— Je le conçois, mais tu constateras par toi-même qu’elle fait des efforts. A ceci près qu’elle est toujours balafrée et qu’il a été impossible de la séparer de son bout de bois fétiche, elle ressemble à une dame. De plus, sa connaissance de l’ennemi me semble indispensable pour cette conférence. Cela dit, rassure-toi, elle a ordre de se taire.  
— Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne la vois pas obéir… Enfin, c’est toi qui vois ! Pour parler de quelqu’un de plus agréable, comment va Hitomi ? Je suis surpris de la savoir enfin revenue, j’imagine que tu dois être très heureux.

Van leva les yeux au ciel, rêveur. A ce moment-là, toutes ses pensées allaient vers sa bien-aimée.

— Elle est revenue… Enfin… J’ai eu raison d’espérer, même si les choses n’ont pas été simples pour nos retrouvailles.  
— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? L’épouser ?  
— Ah ça, c’est mon souhait le plus cher, mais je ne souhaite pas la brusquer. Malgré toutes mes intentions à son égard, elle est mal à l’aise. Je crois que l’idée d’être Reine la terrorise tout autant que le fait de ne plus revoir ses proches.  
— Elle n’a pas changé, toujours à trop réfléchir ! S’amusa Allen. Continue de prendre ton temps, vous avez tous deux mérité ce bonheur.  
— Oui… Mon seul regret est que son retour soit gâché par cette affaire de vol d’energist.  
— Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien contre les faits. Et puis, à ce que j’ai compris, Basram a une piste intéressante, mais apparemment, pour une fois, ils n’ont pas envie de faire cavalier seul…  
— Auraient-ils peur de quelque chose ?  
— Un ennemi avec d’importantes réserves d’energist fait forcément peur. Et l’endroit où il se cache ne rassure pas non plus…  
— Parce qu’ils les ont localisé ?  
— Le Président de Basram a évoqué la forêt ténébreuse et marécageuse qui forme sa frontière sud, ce qui corroborerait les observations de Freid et des quelques contrées tribales des environs…  
— Si c’est le cas, nos ennemis sont très malins pour faire passer des convois énormes d’energist sans se faire voir ou alors, ce sont des surhommes…

Tout en disant cela, Van se remémora une conversation qu’il avait eu avec Yiris avant d’embarquer pour Asturia.

Après l’avoir dûment remise à sa place et lui avoir rappelé qu’à titre personnel, il avait eu envie de la tuer pour avoir attaqué Hitomi, il l’avait interrogé sur ce qui s’était passé.

Le discours de la générale avait profondément angoissé le Roi.  
Les adversaires ne ressemblaient à rien de connu et leurs capacités étaient redoutables.

Face à de telles façons de faire, Van s’interrogeait sur la méthode à employer. 

Et si les informations de Basram se confirmaient, le terrain d’affrontement : une forêt épaisse, boueuse, perpétuellement dans la brume, n’était pas des plus favorables pour se battre...


	22. Un bien étrange commerce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 28 février 2012

Chapitre 22

Un bien étrange commerce

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Après les cérémonies d’accueil de la première journée, chacun fut heureux d’aller se reposer.  
En hôtesse malicieuse, Millerna avait installée Hitomi dans la chambre qu’elle avait occupée lors de son premier voyage sur Gaea, et Van était juste dans celle d’à côté.

Comble du bonheur pour elle, Merle avait sa propre chambre, et pas une petite ! La seule pièce était presque aussi grande que l’appartement qu’elle occupait à Fanelia !  
A part à Asturia, elle ne disposait jamais d’une chambre pour elle en voyage, le fait qu’elle soit fille-chat lui valant un grand mépris.

Meinmet aussi était ravi de ses conditions de logement. Après avoir bavardé plus que de raison, il n’avait qu’une envie : dormir.

Et il ne put s’empêcher de constater qu’Asturia avait un sens des plus aiguisés de l’hospitalité rien que pour l’immense confort de la literie où il s’affala.

De leur côté, mariage obligeant, Yiris et Folken étaient ensemble. Si le Prince s’amusait de la situation, son épouse restait bien dans son coin à grogner.

Il restait philosophe, même si elle n’était pas des plus plaisantes, la générale avait le mérite d’être toujours là.

Le Prince avait été assez seul dans sa vie pour apprécier une présence, aussi étrange soit-elle.

OoO

Le lendemain, tandis que les hommes s’étaient réunis pour discuter sérieusement de la situation, à l’exception de Meinmet qui s’était lancé dans une exploration du Palais accompagné de Merle, Yiris s’était amusée à passer par les toits pour espionner les discussions concernant les voleurs d’energist auxquelles son statut de femme l’empêchant d’assister officiellement.

Ayant envoyé ses invitées de marque faire une balade fluviale à travers la cité, Millerna avait dégagé un petit créneau pour discuter tranquillement avec Hitomi.

— Alors, si tu m’expliquais pourquoi tu es revenue… maintenant ? Demanda la jolie blonde, curieuse.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Ne joue pas à la sotte avec moi ! Je te connais. Quand tu es partie, il y a dix ans, nous pensions que tu reviendrais quelques mois, voire années après, le temps de te reconstruire. En effet, il nous apparaissait évident que tu te rendrais vite compte que tu ne pouvais vivre sans Van. Finalement, ce sont bien des années qui se sont écoulées, et un certain nombre…

Voyant Hitomi les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé, incapable de parler, Millerna combla le silence.

— Bon, j’arrête de t’embêter. Après tout l’important, c’est que tu sois là, avec Van ! Alors quelle sera la suite des événements ?  
— Honnêtement, je n’en sais rien… Répondit-elle timidement, toujours concentrée sur sa tasse.  
— Tu ne peux pas rester l’amoureuse de l’ombre, il va bien falloir affronter la lumière ! Et encore, tu as de la chance, Fanelia n’est pas un pays très protocolaire, ta vie sera calme en tant que Reine…  
— Reine…

En prononçant ses mots, Hitomi ressentit un certain malaise.

A chaque fois qu’elle s’imaginait l’épouse de Van, elle était partagée entre l’angoisse de ce nouveau rôle qui la confinerait sur Gaea et le fait de partager la vie de celui qu’elle aimait tant.  
Laissant divaguer son esprit, la jeune femme eut une étrange vision. Un enfant, apparemment un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres, était assis sur le rebord d’une fenêtre et regardait le ciel étoilé.  
Soudain, il semblait se tourner vers elle, et la fixait de ses yeux verts.

— Dis Maman, tu crois qu’un jour je le verrais mon Papa ?

Retour à la réalité, Hitomi se sentait étrangement mal. Elle avait éprouvé une certaine joie à voir cet enfant, qui, à le détailler, semblait un parfait mélange entre elle et Van, mais d’un autre, la question qu’il posait la mettait profondément mal à l’aise.

Millerna, qui avait constaté son trouble n’avait pas osé la déranger, elle ne connaissait que trop ces absences pour en avoir été témoin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hitomi secoua la tête comme pour bien se réveiller.  
La Reine soupira de soulagement de la voir consciente à nouveau.

— Tu te sens bien ?  
— Oui, oui… Répondit l’intéressée avec un sourire forcé.  
— On dirait que tu as vu quelque chose ?  
— Ah, oui, mais rien d’important, rassurez-vous, je vais bien…  
— Si tu le dis… Je t’ai vu une fois finir le cœur arrêté...  
— Je vous jure, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien ! Toutes ces affreuses visions sont derrière moi, même si je concède que parfois j’ai des sortes de petits flashs…

Visiblement, Millerna n’était pas convaincue par les explications d’Hitomi, mais décida de ne pas insister davantage.

— Au fait, je présume que tu sais que j’ai deux adorables bambins.  
— Oui, Van m’en a parlé. Votre situation ne doit pas être simple.  
— Tu l’as dit… Soupira la Reine avec dépit. En jouant l’homme invisible, Dryden m’a mise dans une situation intenable. Il m’avait promis de revenir, il ne m’a jamais donné de nouvelles…  
— Cela a dû être difficile…  
— Avec le temps, je crois qu’il s’est résigné. Il m’aimait à sa façon...  
Heureusement Allen a toujours été à mes côtés. C’est aussi mon principal conseiller, mais l’absence d’officialisation de notre situation est difficile, surtout depuis la naissance de notre aîné.  
Si ma sœur n’avait pas succombé à la maladie, je crois que c’est cet état de fait qui l’aurait tuée.  
— La princesse Eries était malade depuis longtemps ? C’est pour cela qu’elle avait renoncé au Trône, c’est bien ça ?  
— Ma sœur a toujours été de constitution fragile. Petite, elle a attrapé une forte fièvre, notre Mère est tombée malade en même temps qu’elle, mais n’y pas survécu.  
Depuis, Eries souffrait ponctuellement des poussées de fièvre qui la laissaient chaque fois plus mal, elle était lucide et savait que cela l’emporterait jeune…  
Et je crois qu’entre ses fiançailles rompues et ce qui est arrivé à Marlene, elle avait été profondément dégoutée des hommes et a préféré rester seule…  
— Ses fiançailles rompues ? Interrogea Hitomi, intriguée.  
— C’est vrai que je ne t’en avais jamais parlé. Tu sais que quand j’étais petite, j’étais allée à Fanelia, et bien, à cette époque, mon père voulait marier Eries à Folken, après, tu sais ce qui s’est passé…  
— Tout ceci est bien triste…  
— Eries avait juste dit de Folken qu’il avait l’air d’être gentil, mais je crois que c’était surtout une bonne idée dans la tête de mon cher père qui a toujours cherché son intérêt partout…  
Enfin, quoiqu’il en soit, il y a quelques années, ma sœur a fait une dernière crise, d’une violence inouïe, rien n’a pu faire baisser la fièvre, elle y a y succombé…  
— Je suis désolée…  
— Ne le sois pas. Tu sais, j’ai beaucoup gagné en maturité. Je sais gérer mon pays et faire face aux railleries. Ce n’est pas forcément facile, mais je suis assez forte pour cela.  
J’essaie de m’imposer en tant que femme, un peu comme cette Yiris, mais je n’y arrive pas aussi bien qu’elle.  
— On dirait qu’elle vous intrigue.  
— Je le concède, et elle a le sens du spectacle ! Je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de lui parler avant hier, et elle s’est montrée à la hauteur de sa réputation. Sur un angle, j’envie sa liberté, moi, bien que Reine, dès que j’élève la voix pour faire entendre mon avis.  
Si jamais ce n’est pas celui des mes conseillers, je me retrouve renvoyée au fait que je suis une femme et que celles-ci ne connaissent pas bien la gestion, et encore moins les armées.  
Allen est particulièrement doué pour me dire les choses gentiment et, à chaque fois, je tombe dans le piège pour finir par céder…

Regardant dehors, le sourire aux lèvres, la Souveraine poursuivit.

— Au moins, Yiris, elle, sait se faire entendre ! Après tout, seules trois personnes ont réussi à gagner un duel contre Allen depuis qu’il est Caeli Knight, c’est un certain prestige qui force le respect.  
— Trois personnes ?  
— Oui, Van lors leur dernier affrontement en guymelef, Yiris lors d’une stupide petite provocation, et Gaddes !  
— Gaddes ?

Pour le coup, Hitomi fut complètement stupéfaite. Imaginer le fidèle sergent d’Allen se battre contre lui, et qui plus est gagner, était bien étrange.

En tout cas, cette histoire faisait rire Millerna.

— C’est une affaire fort amusante en fait. Depuis qu’il l’a retrouvée, Allen a toujours beaucoup surveillé sa petite sœur Celena. Cependant, celle-ci est plutôt maline, et s’échappait souvent.  
Son principal centre d’intérêt était de voir ce que faisait son frère. Ainsi, elle s’est mise à surveiller l’équipe du Crusade, et avec le temps, son regard s’est porté sur Gaddes.  
Elle profitait de la moindre occasion, pour lui faire un petit signe. Peu à peu, cette attirance est devenue réciproque ainsi que de plus en plus profonde. Finalement, Allen s’en est aperçu et là…  
— Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Hitomi curieuse de connaître la suite.  
— Bien, même s’il avait énormément d’estime pour son sergent, Allen ne considérait pas qu’il ferait un mari convenable pour sa sœur.  
Pris à la fierté, Gaddes n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de le défier en duel sur un coup de tête. Et c’est alors que…  
— Que ?  
— Le Crusade Crew a eu une idée singulière, pas bien méchante. Mais grâce à un stratagème, ils ont réussi à faire gagner Gaddes, qui a ainsi pu épouser Celena.  
— Comment ont-ils fait ?

Millerna n’eut pas le temps de répondre, on frappa à la porte. Surprise, la Reine autorisa la personne à rentrer.

Au grand étonnement des deux jeunes femmes, c’était Folken.

— Excusez-moi, Mesdames, mais n’auriez pas vu Yiris par hasard ?  
— Non, pourquoi ? S’étonna Hitomi.  
— La réunion s’est terminée, et je l’ai vu quitter rageusement sa cachette. Je me demande si elle n’est pas allée faire une bêtise, du genre qui pourrait déplaire à Van.  
— Désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider ! Répondit Millerna. Elle finira bien par réapparaître. Vu son amour de la nourriture, il y a fort à parier qu’elle se montrera pour déjeuner. Je suis certaine qu’elle va à elle seule dévorer la moitié du buffet de la grande réception d’après-demain, au risque de salir sa robe…  
— Encore faudrait-il qu’elle accepte de se présenter… Soupira le Prince.

Curieuse au sujet de Yiris, Millerna tenta de mieux comprendre.

— Aurait-elle quelque honte ? S’amusa la Souveraine.  
— Elle sait qu’elle ne sera pas la bienvenue au milieu des dames richement parées…  
— Voudriez-vous dire que vous n’avez rien à lui mettre ? Souligna la Reine avec une certaine malice.  
— Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis marié que depuis trois jours, ça ne m’a pas donné le temps de lui faire confectionner un trousseau …  
— Ah… Et bien, j’ai une excellente adresse, dotée une incroyable efficacité ! Vous pourrez vous y rendre cette après-midi, Hitomi pourra vous accompagner, ainsi que Merle. Cela va leur rappeler quelque chose…

OoO

— Alors ça, je ne le crois pas !

Merle était bouche-bée devant le magasin en face d’elle. Hitomi semblait tout aussi surprise, Meinmet dubitatif, Yiris méfiante, et Folken amusé.

La devanture de la boutique, située dans le centre de Palas n’était pas du tout discrète.  
D’un rouge aveuglant accompagné d’une écriture dorée qui n’en ressortait que davantage, l’enseigne était affublée d’un portrait géant… de Monsieur Taupe !

Face à cette débauche de mauvais goût, une certaine perplexité régnait.

— Si c’est un fournisseur officiel de la Reine d’Asturia, c’est un mythe qui s’effondre ! Observa Meinmet.  
— Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il se reconvertisse là-dedans, et encore moins que Millerna lui fasse confiance… Poursuivit Hitomi.  
— Moi, je ne suis pas du tout étonnée de le voir travailler là-dedans. Connaissant ses vices, c’était soit ça, soit la joaillerie, mais il aurait été capable de se voler lui-même ! Conclut Merle.

Une grimace de dépit au visage, Yiris se tourna vers Folken.

— J’ai accepté de vous suivre, avec la fine équipe, maintenant, je m’interroge sur le but de la manœuvre, m’humilier ?  
— Millerna a eut une remarque intéressante. La grande conférence sera accompagnée d’une réception distinguée, et j’ai pensé qu’il sera plus simple pour toi d’écouter directement dans la salle. Et histoire de te fondre dans la masse, j’ai pensé t’offrir une tenue pour l’occasion ! Et c’est donc l’établissement qu’elle m’a recommandé.

Il y a des fois où l’on est incapable de répondre, ce fut le cas de Yiris. Elle se demandait si somme toute, le souhait de Millerna n’était pas simplement de la ridiculiser.  
Et puis, Folken aurait beau dire, même parée comme une Reine, avec ses innombrables balafres, dont la grosse en travers du visage, elle ne passerait de toute façon pas inaperçue.

Les visiteurs n’eurent pas le temps de laisser la porte se refermer derrière eux que trois femmes-chats sculpturales et vêtues de robe courtes à la limite de l’indécence, les accueillirent avec enthousiasme.

— Bienvenue dans la boutique de mode du grand Monsieur Taupe ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Un silence étonné limite effrayé, puis sortant de l’arrière-boutique, Monsieur Taupe apparut. Hitomi et Merle n’eurent aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Toujours aussi bedonnant, les petites lunettes de soleil mal ajustées, il dissimulait sa calvitie sous une toque blanche brodée de fil d’or, assortie à sa veste…

Ainsi habillé, il avait presque l’air respectable, mais les deux jeunes filles reconnurent immédiatement ses mimiques vicieuses.

— Ô Mesdemoiselles Merle et Hitomi, quel bonheur de vous revoir !!! Je suis heureux de vous voir dans ma modeste échoppe ! N’hésitez pas à demander, j’ai tout ce qui vous faut, à un tarif d’amies ! Dit-il en se rapprochant d’elles avec un regard insistant vers la poitrine de la jeune femme de la Lune des Illusions.  
— Heu, c’est que… Fit Hitomi mal à l’aise.

Un bon coup de coude sur la tête, Merle venait d’interrompre la conversation.

— Moi vivante, je n’achèterai jamais de fringues chez toi ! Nous venons pour quelqu’un d’autre.  
— Ah bon, qui ça ? Marmonna Monsieur Taupe, à moitié assommé.  
— Elle ! Répondit Merle en désignant Yiris du doigt.

D’ordinaire, rien ne lui faisait peur, mais là, la générale de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia ressentait un certain stress voyant la créature hybride s’approcher d’elle et la dévisager d’un regard vicelard.

— Hé hé, bonjour Madame ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, vous habiller sera un plaisir avec vos rondeurs charnues, on peut faire des merveilles et…

Trop, c’était trop, un coup de bâton partit dans la tronche du vieux vicieux.

Etonnement, ce fut Folken qui arrêta la frappe.

Regardant le bout de bois qui avait bien failli lui éclater les dents, Monsieur Taupe leva la tête vers son sauveur.

— Et ben, ce n’était pas une blague alors ? Vous êtes vivant vous ?  
— Il me semblait en effet vous avoir vu rôder parfois au palais d’Asturia.  
— Et vous êtes ici en quel honneur ? Demanda le marchand, embarrassé.  
— Mes amies Hitomi et Merle, mon oncle Meinmet et moi-même sommes venus vous voir sur recommandation de la Reine Millerna, pour trouver une tenue élégante pour mon épouse, la Princesse Yiris, en vue de la grande réception d’après-demain.

Paralysée par la stupidité extrême de la situation, la générale n’arriva pas à décrocher un mot, tandis que Merle, Hitomi et Meinmet affichaient des sourires crispés.  
Seul Folken gardait son flegme légendaire.

Réfléchissant un bref instant, Monsieur Taupe comprit qu’il marchait sur des œufs.  
Même s’il affichait un calme étonnant, le Prince revenant de Fanelia n’était pas le genre d’hommes avec l’épouse duquel on pouvait se permettre des familiarités, surtout que la dame en question n’était une cliente « ordinaire ».

— Bien, bien, Fit le commerçant, voyons voir…

Sans trop s’approcher, il tourna autour de Yiris qui tenait son bâton, prête à frapper. Il l’observa longuement.  
Attendant un coup d’un instant à l’autre, tous restaient silencieux. Puis, arrêtant son analyse, Monsieur Taupe se tourna vers ses assistantes.

— Les filles, prenez des mesures !

Pas le temps de comprendre, la générale se retrouva prise dans un tourbillon de mètres de couturière.  
Les femmes-chats répétaient des nombres à la volée, que Monsieur Taupe consignait de sa plume sur un parchemin.

La tempête passée, Yiris se laissa tomber… sur une chaise posée opportunément à la hâte par une des demoiselles.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu’une tasse de thé lui fut servie, comme à l’ensemble des présents, tandis que Monsieur Taupe semblait en pleine réflexion.

— Bon, je vois. Il va falloir une coupe un peu large, mais retouchée à la taille et avec un bon ourlet pour la longueur.

Pas besoin de traduction, Yiris venait de se faire traiter de petite grosse par un tailleur à la manque.

Cette fois, elle allait vraiment lui faire gouter le bois de son bâton.

Alors qu’elle se levait, Folken tendit son bras devant elle, lui demandant du regard d’être encore un peu patiente, ce qu’elle consentit en ronchonnant, se promettant que, la prochaine fois, ça allait voler.

Suivant les consignes de leur patron, les vendeuses étaient parties dans la réserve, elles en revinrent chargées de robes.

— Bien maintenant, les essayages ! Annonça fièrement Monsieur Taupe.

Comme des furies, les trois filles chats arrachèrent Yiris de sa chaise, si vite qu’elle en laissa tomber son bâton.  
Assis sur un confortable canapé, Meinmet, Hitomi et Merle étaient partagés entre l’amusement et une certaine peur.

Le défilé qui s’en suivit fut considéré par la générale comme le moment l’un des moments les plus affreux de sa vie.

Enfermée dans une petite cabine, elle se faisait vêtir et dévêtir à la vitesse de la lumière par les filles-chats.

A chaque tenue, elles la présentaient au public qui n’était pas convaincu tandis que se défendant en protestant vivement, Yiris pestait, estimant qu’on lui ôtait toute dignité.

Il faut dire que le choix avait de quoi laisser dubitatif.

La première partie des essayages avait été composée de robes typiques d’Asturia, des robes corsets très ajustées accompagnées d’une farandole de dentelles, serrées à l’extrême, la générale avait l’impression d’étouffer.

Puis, Monsieur Taupe s’était dirigé vers des tenues plus exotiques, des robes à froufrous d’Egzardia, les drapés de Cesario, les costumes rigides de Basram…

Face aux robes tuniques de Daedalus, les avis étaient plus favorables, mais Folken estima les modèles proposés trop ordinaire, de même pour les quelques tenues de Fanelia présentées.

Déçu de ne pouvoir satisfaire la demande, Monsieur Taupe était parti fouiller sa réserve en quête d’une solution.

Bref, des heures d’humiliation pour rien de convaincant selon Yiris qui avait obtenu de renfiler sa robe violette, offerte par Mila, seule.  
A ce moment là, malgré le décolleté interminable, elle semblait parfaite comparée au reste.

Soudain, rajustant sa ceinture nouée, son regard fut attiré par un petit trou dans le mur, au travers duquel, elle vit… un œil !

Un grand fracas fit sursauter l’assemblée, la générale avait pulvérisé la cloison de la cabine pour se saisir de Monsieur Taupe par le cou.

Plaqué contre un mur, les pieds dans le vide, le vieux vicieux avait compris que cette fois, il aurait dû s’abstenir de reluquer sa cliente depuis l’arrière-boutique.

— Toi, je vais t’exploser ! Vieux vicelard !

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui coller un bon coup de poing, Folken la prit par l’épaule.

— Tu as mis sa boutique à feu et à sang, je crois qu’il a compris la leçon !

Yiris adressa un regard courroucé à son mari. Celui-ci lui attrapa son bras prêt à frapper fermement tout en gardant son éternel calme.

Ayant trop besoin de changer d’air, la générale lâcha prise, ramassa son bâton et sortit en pestant de l’échoppe sous les regards perdus de Merle, Meinmet et Hitomi.

Soudain, une trappe dans le sol s’ouvrit et une femme-taupe apparut. Plantureuse, bien habillée, cheveux en chignon et petites lunettes bien mises, elle était accompagnée d’un petit enfant taupe et suivie d’hommes-araignées, dont la vue surprit énormément Hitomi.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.  
— Calme-toi, ma chérie, ce n’est rien… Répondit Monsieur Taupe, embarrassé.  
— Ce n’est rien, tu te moques de moi! Rouspéta la femme en constatant l’ampleur des dégâts.  
— Maman, je crois que Papa a dû encore se faire gronder par une dame qu’il a regardée…  
— David, tais-toi, c’est une affaire d’adultes !

Déçu, le petit taupe se laissa tomber sur un tabouret les bras croisés.

— Pendant que les araignées et moi, on s’échine à bien travailler. Toi, tu fais n’importe quoi ! Et vous, bande de nouilles, dit-elle en se tournant vers les femmes-chats confuses, vous ne pouvez pas le surveiller ?

Monsieur Taupe resta muet, il avait peur de sa femme.

Brièvement, une femme-chat murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de sa patronne qui se tourna vers Folken.

— Ah la la, Monseigneur, que puis-je faire pour que vous acceptiez de pardonner le comportement de mon mari envers votre épouse ?  
— Je crois qu’elle s’est déjà fait justice elle-même en endommageant votre boutique ! Répondit Folken resté incroyablement flegmatique.  
— Certes, mais…  
— Ecoutez, je garde cet incident pour moi, si vous acceptez un petit travail qui requerra l’habilité de vos hommes-araignées.  
— Soit, je vous écoute ! Fit la commerçante intriguée.

Pendant quelques minutes, Hitomi, Meinmet et Merle récupèrent leurs esprits en sirotant un thé pendant que le personnel, aidé du fils des propriétaires, faisait le ménage dans l’échoppe.

Au comptoir, Folken discutait avec Monsieur et Madame Taupe qui prenaient des notes.

— N’empêche, remarqua Merle, je crois que le plus incroyable, c’est que ce vieux pervers fini marié et papa.  
— En tout cas, cela ne l’a pas changé ! Poursuivit Hitomi.

Meinmet n’avait rien dit, mais il n’en pensait pas moins. Il avait vu des choses étranges dans sa vie, mais jamais un tel fournisseur officiel…

Sa conversation finie, Folken revint vers le groupe.

— L’affaire est réglée. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à retrouver Yiris.

Tous quittèrent l’échoppe, salués poliment par les employés à la fois gênés et blasés. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée, que Madame Taupe passa ses nerfs sur son mari.

Trouver Yiris s’avéra plus facile que prévu. Après avoir discuté avec des passants, le groupe arriva devant l’échoppe d’un pâtissier qui avait vendu un énorme panier de gâteaux à une « petite dame blonde et balafrée, complètement enragée ».  
Cet indice permit de rapidement retrouver la piste de la jeune femme, assise sur un muret près du port en train de dévorer les friandises pour se calmer.

Folken invita son épouse à rentrer au palais, elle lui répondit d’un regard mauvais et se leva. Le trajet se fit dans un silence total, à ceci près que l’on entendait Yiris manger bruyamment en grommelant.


	23. La voix de la raison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Leur dernier rêve

Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Mavros  
http://www.hananokaze.org

Rating / Classement [+18]

Publié pour la première fois le 6 mars 2012

Chapitre 23

La voix de la raison

 

Crédits : L’univers de The Vision Of Escaflowne est la propriété de Shoji Kawamori et du studio Sunrise, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour cette histoire.  
Exception faite pour quelques personnages et lieux que j’ai créés pour l’occasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La nuit était tombée. Profitant de la mitoyenneté de leurs balcons, Van avait rejoint Hitomi dans sa chambre.  
Elle attendait assise sur le lit et se leva alors, heureuse de voir apparaître le jeune homme devant elle.

— Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée avec la fine équipe ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Je crois que j’ai surtout vécu un des moments les plus fous de ma vie. Je te jure, je ne risque pas d’oublier la boutique de Monsieur Taupe.  
— Il a ouvert un commerce, ce vieux pervers ?  
— Oui, il vend des vêtements féminins et Millerna est d’ailleurs une de ses clientes.  
— Un emploi de rêve pour lui…  
— Tout à fait ! Et il en profitait ! Yiris lui a d’ailleurs démoli la moitié de sa boutique après l’avoir surpris en train de l’espionner.  
— Alors mon frère a mis sa menace à exécution en traînant sa femme pour lui trouver des vêtements… En effet, cela a dû être drôle…  
— Oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Et toi ? Ta journée ?  
— Pas amusante du tout. Le bilan des vols d’energist est encore pire que tout ce que nous pensions. Nous avons en face de nous un ennemi qui doit disposer d’un armement conséquent… Cependant, il y a une avancée, les informations de Basram et des délégués de Freid vont dans le sens d’une base qui aurait été localisée.  
— Les informations de Freid ? J’y pense, le Duc Chid n’est pas présent.  
— Non, il est comme sa mère, de santé fragile. C’est son représentant Kaja qui est venu car le Duc est encore alité.  
— Pauvre petit…  
— Petit, petit… Il a treize ans maintenant. Et ressemble beaucoup à une certaine personne… Soupira Van.

Connaissant le secret d’Allen, Hitomi comprit que probablement Van était aussi au courant finalement.  
Décidément la situation du chevalier devait être des plus délicates.

— Enfin, reprit le Roi, nous allons dans le sens d’une intervention militaire massive sur cette zone. Les modalités seront discutées demain, lors de la grande conférence finale.  
— Tu vas repartir à la guerre…  
— Oui, je n’ai pas le choix. La sécurité de mon pays est menacée par ces ennemis mystérieux.  
— Je comprends, mais…

Voulant éviter de la voir ainsi s’inquiéter, Van s’approcha doucement d’Hitomi et la prit dans ses bras.  
Caressant ses cheveux blonds, il se pencha pour l’embrasser.

— Tu sais, cela commence à m’embêter de sauter le mur pour venir te voir. Ne crois-tu pas qu’il serait temps d’envisager de régler ce problème ?  
— Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea la jeune femme étonnée.  
— J’ai promis de ne pas te brusquer. Donc, je ne vais pas aller faire une demande formelle, cependant je voudrais que tu réfléchisses au fait de m’épouser.

Pour le coup, Hitomi était surprise. Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges.

— Je…  
— Pas de panique, je viens de te dire d’y réfléchir. Prends ton temps, j’ai le mien ! Surtout que, dans les semaines qui vont venir, j’aurai malheureusement d’autres préoccupations.  
Sache que mon rêve serait de vivre avec toi aux yeux de monde entier, et de fonder une famille.  
— Une famille…

La jeune femme repensa à la vision de ce petit garçon aux yeux verts qui lui parlait, il pourrait devenir réel…

Elle était émue à cette idée, mais quand même inquiète se souvenant des paroles de l’enfant.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… C’est confus pour moi…  
— Je persiste, tu as le temps ! Sois certaine que je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu puisses mener une vie tranquille et calme en tant que Reine.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire complice, puis elle s’assit sur le lit avec un petit air mutin.  
Amusé par sa façon de faire, Van commença à tirer sur la ceinture de sa robe et la dénoua.  
Hitomi lui répondit en dégageant elle-même sa veste et en la jetant au sol.

Le geste plut au Roi, il la poussa doucement, elle s’écroula alanguie sur les coussins. Comble de l’audace, elle l’attira à elle en tirant le haut de son pantalon.

Il s’allongea sur elle, la couvrant de baisers, elle le caressait. Peu à peu, il finit par défaire le laçage de sa robe qu’il lui retira, lui-même le reste de sa tenue.

Encore quelques marques de tendresse, et ils se débarrassèrent de tout tissu, sans un mot, leurs mouvements était juste guidés par leur regards.

Une fois de plus, ils partagèrent un moment tendre, seuls tous les deux.

Le rêve d’Hitomi aurait été qu’ils soient toujours tranquilles, sans tout le fardeau du monde extérieur.

OoO

Le lendemain, une joyeuse agitation régnait au palais.

La journée allait se terminer par une conférence couplée à une réception qui se voulait exceptionnelle.

Débordés de travail, les serviteurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et s’agitaient dans tous les sens, dans un chaos qui se voulait organisé.  
Pour les dames, ce genre de festivités était l’occasion d’apparaître la plus belle possible.

Et c’était exactement le genre d’exercice dans lequel Millerna excellait, faute de pouvoir participer activement aux débats, Allen ayant l’art de la persuader que ce n’était pas l’affaire d’une femme, ce qui avait le don d’énerver la Souveraine.

Alors, pour se calmer, depuis le matin, elle s’occupait de sa tenue, de sa coiffure, de son maquillage, multipliant les essais. Le pire était de savoir qu’elle organisait ce moment depuis des semaines.

Dans le tas de robes recalées pour la fête, deux petits garçons s’en donnaient à cœur joie au cours d’une partie de cache-cache endiablée.

C’est dans ce joyeux fouillis qu’arrivèrent Hitomi, Merle et Yiris, conviées par la Reine.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! Te connaissant Hitomi, tu ne vas pas faire d’effort pour ta tenue de ce soir, donc je t’ai fait venir pour remédier à cela, je suis sûre que Merle va m’aider.

La fille-chat éclata de rire. L’idée d’embêter gentiment sa vieille amie lui plaisait.

— Parce que toi tu n’es pas concernée aussi peut-être ? Remarqua Hitomi, boudeuse.  
— Nan, déjà, rien que le fait que je sois présente au palais est, pour certains, un scandale, alors, pas de réception pour moi ! Répondit Merle. Aucune envie d’être regardée comme une bête curieuse !

Ayant remarqué la présence des invités, les deux petites têtes blondes sortirent de leur cachette de tissus pour se précipiter vers Hitomi.

— Mère, est-ce que c’est la dame des la Lune des Illusions dont vous nous avez parlé ? Demanda le plus grand.  
— Oui, Henry.

Curieux, le petit s’avança vers la jeune femme et lui attrapa la main.

— Mais en fait, tu es comme les gens d’ici toi !

Etonnée, Hitomi s’accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

— Oui, tu es surpris ?  
— En fait, répondit le petit, j’aurais cru que des gens venus du ciel étaient fait de nuages.  
— Arrête tes bêtises, Caspar ! Dit Millerna. Je t’ai déjà répété une centaine de fois que Hitomi était une personne normale. Et puis, vous deux, vous ne devriez pas bientôt avoir vos leçons ?  
— Pas aujourd’hui, Mère ! Expliqua Henry. Père a dit que l’on avait droit à un jour de repos !  
— Et bien sûr, il n’a pas jugé utile de m’en parler… Soupira la Reine. Enfin, tenez-vous tranquille !

Les frères acquiescèrent d’un signe de tête, mais repartirent directement s’amuser au milieu des robes.

— Ah les enfants… En plus deux garçons, je suis gâtée ! Ironisa Millerna.  
— En tout cas, ils sont très mignons ! Constata Hitomi.  
— Mignons… Parfois… Je peux te dire que leurs nourrices et précepteurs en voient de toutes les couleurs avec eux…  
Enfin, là n’est pas la question. Dis-moi, tu as au moins prévu une robe spécialement pour l’occasion ?

Les deux amies commencèrent à discuter chiffon en compagnie de Merle, dans une ambiance décontractée.

Restée silencieuse dans un coin, Yiris s’était assise sur le bord d’une fenêtre et regardait dehors sans vraiment les écouter.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Une servante alla ouvrir, c’était une des femmes-chats de la boutique de Monsieur Taupe.

— Bonjour Mesdames, on m’a dit que c’était ici que je pouvais trouver la Princesse Yiris de Fanelia, j’ai une livraison pour elle.  
— Pour moi ? Interrogea la générale en s’avançant.  
— Oui ! Dit la vendeuse en donnant un paquet à la jeune femme. Avec les compliments de la maison !  
Tout a été fait selon les instructions de votre mari. Ma patronne espère que cela vous conviendra et vous présente encore ses excuses pour le comportement du patron.

Sur ce, elle salua avant de partir aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée, laissant Yiris bête avec son colis.

Intriguée, Millerna se précipita pour l’en délester.

— Voyons-voir ce que ceci contient !

Pas le temps de protester, la Reine avait posé le carton sur une table et commençait à le défaire, aidée de Merle, sous le regard amusé d’Hitomi.

— Et bien, Yiris, ton mari ne se moque pas de toi ! Viens-voir !

Etonnée, la générale s’avança. Dans le paquet, emballée dans du papier de soie, une tenue bleu nuit brodée de fil d’argent.

Repoussant les curieuses en jouant des coudes, elle finit de déballer le contenu.

C’était un ensemble composé d’une robe de soie unie avec un manteau entièrement brodé d’arabesques brillants et parsemé de petites étoiles, avec, comme ceinture, un ruban de tulle plus clair, piqué de fils étincelants lui aussi.  
Face à une telle merveille, Yiris était ébahie. Impossible que ce soit pour elle, c’était trop beau.

— Bon, ce n’est pas le tout d’avoir une aussi belle robe, il va falloir lui honneur, Madame ! Affirma Millerna.  
Pour cela, il faudra te coiffer et te trouver des bijoux, et pas cette simple tresse d’or dans tes cheveux ou cette ridicule petite breloque tenue par un ruban à ton cou.  
— Non ! Répondit Yiris. Vous ne toucherez ni à ma tresse, ni à ma croix, c’est peut-être de la camelote à vos yeux, mais ce sont mes trésors, je suis fière de les porter !

Entendant ce plaidoyer, Millerna sourit, amusée, et se tourna vers Hitomi.  
Elle se rappelait de la façon dont celle-ci, alors adolescente, avait défendu ses vêtements pour ne pas qu’ils soient jetés.

Décidément, les gens de la Lune des Illusions semblaient tenir particulièrement à leurs possessions, aussi ridicules soient-elles.

Dans le cas de Yiris, la Reine était perplexe. Comment Folken Fanel, un homme au charme duquel elle n’était pas restée insensible toute petite, et même dix ans après, malgré le bloc de glace qu’il était devenu, pouvait-il s’être attaché à une petite femme un peu trop ronde et totalement défigurée au point de lui offrir une robe absolument sublime ?

OoO

Le soir arriva et la réception commença. Après un premier cocktail, il y aurait la réunion.

Pour l’occasion, la salle de bal du palais avait été aménagée en gigantesque salle de conférence, tandis que le grand salon attenant accueillerait le buffet.

Eblouie par le faste et curieuse d’observer le déroulement des festivités, Hitomi avait été parmi les premiers arrivés.  
Quand il l’avait vu apparaître, vêtue d’une robe dans les tons bleus verts toujours sur le modèle veste nouée de Fanelia, mais faite d’organza qui la rendait aérienne, Van cru qu’il rêvait.  
Elle était belle, restant simple face aux dames lourdement vêtues et couvertes de bijoux.

Au milieu de la foule, la jeune femme était un peu gênée, d’autant que beaucoup de regards étaient dirigés vers elle.

— Tu es magnifique Hitomi !  
— Merci, cependant, je suis surtout mal à l’aise avec tout ce monde.

Regardant aux alentours, la jeune femme remarqua l’arrivée d’Allen. Il était tellement occupé que c’était la première fois qu’elle le rencontrait depuis son arrivée à Palas.

Toujours altier, il s’avança vers elle, elle ne pût s’empêcher de rougir. Van en fut un peu contrarié, mais ne releva pas.

— Et bien, Van ne m’a pas menti, tu es devenu une femme superbe Hitomi ! Commenta le chevalier en lui faisant un baisemain.  
— Merci… Répondit-elle, les joues rouges d’embarras.

Probablement un peu jalouse, Millerna arriva d’un pas pressé. Robe au corsage de taffetas bleu roi avec un décolleté flatteur, de nombreux joyaux à son cou, ses poignets et même dans ses cheveux, elle était éclatante.

— Je vois que nous sommes réunis comme autrefois ! C’est amusant de se retrouver dix ans en arrière !

Les amis sourirent, ils se revoyaient tels qu’ils étaient du temps de la grande guerre. Et là, c’était une autre conflit qui les rassemblait.

En discutant avec Millerna, Hitomi avait compris que la gravité de la situation était devenue critique.  
La dépendance des grandes nations à l’energist était immense, ces vols posaient de gros problèmes logistiques, et aussi militaires, car l’intérêt principal de l’energist était de servir de source d’énergie aux melefs et aux vaisseaux.

Assis sur une chaise, Meinmet avait encore trouvé quelques oreilles attentives à ses exploits.  
Il se gavait tout en racontant son séjour sur la Lune des Illusions à quelques vieux nobles en quête de sensations fortes.  
Hitomi ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’amuser du comportement du vieil homme, il était vraiment trop drôle avec ses lubies.

Un peu plus tard, Folken se joint au groupe. Etonné de le voir seul, Hitomi l’interrogea.

— Yiris n’est pas avec vous ?  
— Honnêtement, j’avais espoir de la trouver ici, mais ce n’est pas le cas… Soupira-t-il.  
— La dernière fois qu’on l’a vue, expliqua Millerna, elle s’était enfuie par la fenêtre avec le carton de sa robe sous le bras après que je lui ai proposé les services de ma coiffeuse…

Entendant cela et imaginant la situation, Folken ne put s’empêcher de rire, ce qui vite fut vite le cas du reste du groupe.

Un peu plus tard, les hommes furent conviés à assister à la conférence, tandis que les dames restaient à discuter à côté.

Quelques morfals, dont Meinmet, préférèrent la compagnie du buffet, désormais à leur merci, aux discours.

Sur le chemin qui les menait vers la salle, Van discuta avec son frère.

— J’espère au moins que Yiris écoutera cachée dans un coin.  
— J’ai confiance en elle, elle viendra !  
— Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? En théorie, elle devrait déjà être présente.  
— Le premier buffet était salé et elle n’est pas à l’aise avec les bavardages. La conférence et le buffet sucré devraient avoir plus d’effet ! Remarqua le Prince avec un petit air amusé.  
— Moi, à ta place, je prendrai une assiette pour lui ramener quelques gâteaux ce soir… Si notre oncle en laisse quelques-uns… Montrant d’un geste de la tête l’intéressé en train de se goinfrer tel un animal avant hiverner.

Les membres des délégations prirent place et la conférence commença sous la présidence d’Allen.

Après un résumé de la situation actuelle et un état des lieux des attaques, le Président de Basram prit la parole pour expliquer les observations effectuées au sud de son territoire.

Le fief présumé des agresseurs se situerait dans une zone marécageuse surnommée la forêt des brumes, en raison du brouillard permanent formé par l’humidité ambiante.  
Le problème de l’hostilité du terrain fut une des premières questions soulevées.

Un des généraux présents souligna le risque d’enlisement des melefs.  
Sur ce point, un général de Cesario souleva la possibilité d’utiliser des éclaireurs rien que pour évaluer le terrain.  
L’idée fit l’unanimité, puis se posa la question des forces à engager.

Très vite, des chiffres énormes furent évoqués. On parlait d’impliquer plus de cent cinquante mille hommes toutes nations confondues, un nombre qui donnait le tournis et sous entendait d’envoyer la majeure partie des troupes de chaque nation sur le champ de bataille.

— Ben voyons ! Et ça se prétend militaire ! Pendant ce temps-là, ils auront tout le loisir de vous frapper par derrière !

Cette voix… Tous les regards convergèrent vers l’entrée de la salle. Stupéfaction générale !

Vêtue de sa robe bleue, qui lui seyait à ravir, ses cheveux ramassés en chignon improvisé maintenu par sa tresse d’or, son bâton à la main, Yiris avançait sans crainte aucune au milieu de l’assemblée.

— Et bien bravo ! Chuchota Millerna, étonnée, à Hitomi qui avait assisté à la scène depuis la pièce d’à coté. Elle a réussi à bien s’arranger toute seule, je suis stupéfaite !

On ne voyait qu’elle ! Van se frappe le crâne de dépit face au scandale.  
Meinmet aurait applaudi s’il n’avait pas eu les mains pleines de nourriture.  
Folken lui ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine fierté de voir son épouse admirée et s’amusa de son incroyable culot.

Les cicatrices sur le visage étaient presque secondaires, c’était l’allure qui primait.  
Et à ce petit jeu, pour sa première apparition officielle habillée en femme, à ceci près que, comme à son habitude, elle avait noué sa ceinture sur le côté comme le font les hommes à Fanelia, Yiris excellait !

Après avoir remonté les rangs, elle avança sur l’estrade. Les orateurs s’écartèrent sur son passage, même Allen fut incapable de protester.

Sûre d’elle malgré sa tenue peu habituelle, la générale s’adressa aux convives.

— Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Moi, je les ai vu à l’œuvre. Oui, il faudra des soldats en nombre pour les avoir, cependant la force brute seule sera inefficace ! Ils sont rapides et malins et, de ce que j’ai vu, la brume est leur terrain de jeu rêvé !  
Alors, plutôt que de compter vos melefs comme des enfants, réfléchissez plutôt à comment vous organiser, à utiliser vos troupes au sol de façon intelligente au lieu de foncer dans le tas !  
Et surtout, ne tombez pas dans le piège d’abandonner vos arrières ! Qui ne dit pas qu’à priver vos terres d’une grande partie de vos forces, vous ne risqueriez pas d’être victime d’un assaut surprise ?  
Après tout, la présence de ces guerriers dans les marais n’est pas totalement certaine, donc soyez subtils, parce qu’eux le sont !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s’en alla comme elle était venue, lançant des regards glaçants autour d’elle.  
Son départ fut suivi d’un lourd silence, puis des chuchotements commencèrent.

Pour une fois, ce n’était pas le comportement de Yiris qui faisait débat, mais bel et bien ses paroles.  
Dans un sens, elle n’avait pas tort.

Alors l’assemblée s’enflamma dans un chaos qu’Allen eut du mal à apaiser. Laissant les officiels débattre, Folken se leva pour suivre son épouse.

Après de brèves recherches, il la trouva au bord d’un bassin dans les jardins du palais.  
Histoire de digérer son exploit, elle avait carrément pris une bouteille de vin sur une table et la vidait en buvant au goulot.

— Je trouve fort dommage de se comporter ainsi après une apparition à sensation ! Fit remarquer le Prince.  
— Il se trouve que j’ai besoin de me saouler pour oublier ce que je viens de faire et me préparer à l’engueulade que ne manquera pas de me servir Maître Van !  
— Et pour quelle raison serait-il fâché ?  
— Vous dormiez ou quoi ? Je crois que je viens de faire la chose la plus stupide de ma vie !  
— Vraiment ?  
— Non, vous avez raison, je peux faire pire…

Visiblement un peu grisée par l’alcool, Yiris sauta toute habillée dans l’eau, à la grande stupéfaction de Folken.

Refusant toute aide pour s’en sortir, elle finit par s’extirper, s’asseoir sur le bord du bassin et éclata de rire.

— Je crois que franchement, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal aujourd’hui…  
— En effet, sauter habillée de frais dans l’eau, c’est particulièrement bête ! S’amusa le Prince en haussant les épaules.  
— C’est ça quand je ne réfléchis pas ou plutôt quand je suis bien bourrée… Plaisanta la jeune femme en secouant la bouteille qu’elle avait vidée.  
— Et bien, ta façon d’être spontanée est plaisante, dommage qu’il faille avoir recours à l’alcool…  
— Ah vraiment ?

Complètement trempée, Yiris se releva, abandonnant sa bouteille vide, et s’avança vers Folken.  
Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l’embrassa passionnément.

Séparant ses lèvres de siennes, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

— On va mettre ça sur le compte de la boisson !

Puis, comme si de rien n’était, elle commença à essorer sa robe.

Le regard attendri, Folken ne répondit pas. Ce petit moment irréaliste lui avait procuré un immense bonheur.


	24. La peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 24

La peur

Publié pour la première fois le 29 novembre 2012

 

Après l’intervention de Yiris, la conférence traina en longueur. Le consensus fut difficile à obtenir.  
Finalement, les protagonistes se mirent d’accord sur le fait d’engager chacun environ la moitié de leur troupes, soit un total d’environ cent mille hommes.

Le regroupement au lieu indiqué par Basram était prévu trois semaines plus tard. Face à l’annonce de ce conflit imminent, Hitomi se sentait très mal.  
La perspective de voir Van partir au combat ravivait de douloureux souvenirs… Elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne connaîtrait jamais Gaea en paix.

Alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua une jeune fille blonde, qui se terrait près d’une fenêtre.  
La foule et l’agitation ambiante semblaient particulièrement l’intimider.

Tentant visiblement de se calmer, elle faisait tourner les mèches de ses cheveux bouclés coupés au carré avec ses doigts.

Vêtue d’une robe à corsage mauve et jupe blanche tout simple, elle observait sans oser sortir de son coin et se cachait parfois derrière les rideaux. La détaillant attentivement, Hitomi finit par la reconnaître et s’approcha d’elle.

— Bonjour, vous êtes bien Celena Schezar, la sœur d’Allen ?  
— Oui ! Répondit la jeune fille, un peu confuse. 

Comme une enfant, elle dévisagea son interlocutrice de la tête au pied avec de grands yeux curieux.  
Intriguée, Hitomi resta silencieuse.  
Soudain, un sourire enfantin illumina le visage de Celena.

— Ah, ça y est ! Je vous reconnais, vous êtes Hitomi, la fille de la Lune des Illusions !  
— En effet…  
— Alors, vous êtes revenue. Grand frère disait que cela faisait tellement longtemps que vous étiez partie que vous ne reviendriez pas, à tort ! Remarqua-t-elle avec toujours cette expression puérile.  
— Oui, je suis revenue… Bredouilla Hitomi, désemparée face à l’attitude de Celena. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous cachez vous ici ?  
— En fait, je n’étais pas censée venir ! Mais comme, ce soir, Gaddes était d’astreinte, j’ai voulu m’amuser un peu et assister aux festivités. Je déteste être enfermée toute seule, je l’ai assez été…  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui, grand frère m’a couvée comme un œuf quand je suis rentrée. Il était complètement paranoïaque, alors je ne sortais pas… Me marier et partir de la maison a été toute une histoire…

Contente d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler, Celena aura bien continué son récit, mais, voyant Allen sortir de la salle principale, elle paniqua.

— Désolée, Mademoiselle Hitomi, je dois partir ! Si grand frère me voit ici, alors que je ne suis pas invitée, c’est encore Gaddes qui se fera sermonner à ma place. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Souriante, l’étrange blonde partit en courant, rapide et légère. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, Hitomi était troublée.  
A son sens, Celena dissimulait quelque chose de plus subtil que le laissait à penser ses petits airs de fillette effarouchée. 

La voyant passée près d’un miroir, il sembla à Hitomi qu’un autre visage se reflétait, celui de Dilandau…

OoO

Sur le balcon de sa chambre, Folken regardait vers la mer. Par moment, il se tournait vers Yiris qui dormait profondément, s’étalant sur toute la largeur du lit, comme quoi l’alcool continuait à la désinhiber même dans son sommeil.

Quand elle était arrivée dans la chambre, la générale avait commencé à retirer ses vêtements trempés en plein milieu de la pièce.  
Plus assez claire pour se débrouiller seule, elle avait réussi à enlever la veste mais titubait en se tournant pour défaire le laçage du corset dans son dos.

Folken lui avait proposé son aide. A sa grande surprise, elle avait accepté sans réfléchir. Aucun tremblement, elle s’était laissa faire, sans doute contente de se débarrasser de ce carcan.

Hypnotisé par la vision du trajet des gouttes d’eau sur la peau, venant se confondre avec le tissu de la robe, le Prince avait pris son temps pour desserrer les croisillons.

Un bref instant, une envie lui avait traversé l’esprit, mais il l’avait réprimé. C’était parce qu’elle était saoule que Yiris s’était laissé déshabiller sans protester.

Une fois dégagée de sa robe, la jeune femme avait rejoint tant bien que mal la salle d’eau sans se retourner, juste un petit « merci », accompagné d’un signe de la main, s’échappant de sa bouche.

Elle en était ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux nattés, dans l’un de ses petits déshabillés noirs ornés d’une ceinture colorée qu’elle affectionnait pour la nuit pour finir par s’effondrer sur le lit, s’y assoupissant directement.

Face à cette attitude, Folken avait soupiré, avant de se mettre lui même plus à l’aise.  
Quelques minutes, il était venu s’asseoir près d’elle. Une chose avait attiré son attention, Yiris souriait en dormant. Il s’était prit à espérer que c’était à cause du petit moment à la fontaine.  
Puis, il s’était levé pour aller dehors. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il était inquiet. Au cours de la conférence, il avait ressenti une présence qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance…

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l’impression que la situation allait se compliquer. 

OoO

Des cris dans les couloirs éveillèrent le palais en quelques minutes. La réception était finie depuis longtemps, chacun avait été tiré de son sommeil à la hâte.

Pour la plupart en vêtements de nuit, les membres de délégation convergeaient vers les jardins du palais.

Les premiers arrivés découvrirent un macabre spectacle, un membre de la délégation de Basram, le principal conseiller du Président, avait été retrouvé égorgé pendu par les pieds à un arbre.

Tandis que, soigneusement, des hommes de Basram étaient train décrocher le corps, la panique s’empara des gens et les rumeurs les plus folles virent le jour.

Tenue à l’écart de l’écœurante scène par Van, Hitomi avait été rejointe par Merle, puis Folken et Yiris, qui semblait toujours vacillante.

Cette dernière avait brièvement jeté un coup d’œil à la mise en scène, qui lui avait paru étrangement familière…  
Soudain, elle sentit une étrange brise et se tourna vers le toit. Traversée par la même sensation, Hitomi leva aussi la tête.  
Tout ce qu’elles virent fut une silhouette aérienne, aux cheveux clairs éclairés par la lumière de la Lune des Illusions.  
Rapide malgré les effets de l’alcool, Yiris se projeta dans sa direction. Cependant, arrivée sur les hauteurs du palais, plus aucune trace. La mystérieuse personne avait disparu dans la nuit.

La générale n’appréciait pas du tout cela, un individu furtif comme cela n’avait pour elle rien d’innocent.  
Sa seule assurance, ce n’était pas un fausse-personne. En effet, le niveau de sorcellerie qu’elle avait atteint lui permettait de ressentir les siens. Mais alors qui pouvait ainsi fuir ?

Le corps du dignitaire ayant enfin été évacué, Allen partagea ses impressions avec Van.

— Cette fois, c’est la catastrophe. Je vais faire immédiatement une réunion de crise…

Le jeune Roi acquiesça et suivit le chevalier, laissant Hitomi sous la protection de son frère. 

Redescendue du toit, particulièrement contrariée, Yiris suivit le Souverain, bien décidée à donner son avis.

OoO

Le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’est que la fin de la nuit fut particulièrement bruyante.  
Dans les couloirs, les dirigeants de grandes nations de Gaea, tous en vêtements de nuits, passaient leur temps à s’invectiver.

Certains étaient partisans d’une intervention brutale immédiate sur le foyer présumé, d’autres paranoïaques ne pensaient qu’à rentrer chez eux et se terrer dans leur forteresse. Des plus réfléchis suggéraient de prendre le temps avant de décider.

Au milieu de tout ça, Allen, aidé de Van, tentait ramener un semblant de calme.  
Il avait invité tout le monde à se rassembler à la hâte dans la salle de bal qui avait accueilli la conférence, dont les serviteurs continuaient le nettoyage malgré l’attroupement.

L’ambiance était tellement tendue que des bagarres avaient failli éclater. Un frileux délégué de Daedalus avait été brutalement pris à partie par des membres de la délégations de Basram.

Puis, Yiris avait un eu un échange à la limite des coups avec un responsable de Cesario, lui ayant fait une remarque machiste, la poussant au point d’ébullition.

Pendant ce temps, l’armée d’Asturia avait renforcé la surveillance de la ville. Il y avait un soldat à chaque coin de rue.  
Dans le palais, c’était presque un devant chaque porte. Ce dispositif dément semblait pourtant à peine rassurer les gens.

— C’est quand même incroyable ! Allen, vous n’avez même pas été capable d’assurer la défense de vos invités, c’est pathétique ! S’enflamma le Président de Basram.  
— Nous avions prévu un dispositif important ! Répondit le chevalier. Cette attaque ciblée est une immense surprise.  
— C’est surtout un avertissement ! Insista un délégué de Cesario. Ils ont compris que nous avions décidé de les châtier enfin, ils nous le font savoir ! Il faut agir vite !  
— Oui, surtout qu’ils sont à nos frontières ! S’inquiéta un représentant d’Egzardia.  
— On ne peut pas lever une armée en quelques jours ! S’indigna Van. Trois semaines est déjà un délai très court pour se préparer ! Le réduire se fera au détriment de la qualité de formation. Il faut préparer les vivres et les machines dans le calme, la précipitation pourrait se retourner contre nous !  
— Le Roi de Fanelia n’a pas tort ! Souligna le Roi de Daedalus.  
— Ô vous, dit, énervé, le Président de Basram, vous êtes dans votre petite presque-île loin de tout. Alors forcément, vous n’êtes pas pressé pour bouger !  
— Je vous rappelle que nous aussi avons eu des vols ! Répliqua le Souverain de Daedalus, courroucé.

A nouveau, la situation se remit à dégénérer. A l’estrade, Van, furieux, hurla pour évacuer sa colère.

— Vous ne pensez pas que c’est ce qu’ils attendent ! Que l’on se divise ! 

Tout autant que le ton sur lequel elle avait été dite, la justesse de la remarque calma le jeu. 

— Soyons réaliste, reprit le Roi de Fanelia, il n’y a rien de mieux à faire actuellement que de se préparer comme convenu. Basram et Egzardia n’auront qu’à créer des zones tampons.  
En attendant de leur envoyer nos troupes, nous pouvons déjà leur envoyer une aide logistique : vivres, armes…

L’idée fit le tour de la salle et sembla plaire au plus grand nombre. La suite des débats fut donc plus axée sur qui ferait quoi…

Bien évidemment, il y eu encore des éclats de voix, mais au lever du soleil, les participants arrivèrent à un consensus.

OoO

Le lendemain, avant de quitter Asturia, Folken tint à passer un moment dans ce qui avait été son laboratoire.  
L’onde qui avait généré la colonne de lumière qui l’avait mené à sa mort était toujours là.  
Comme tout ce qui était machine de Dornkirk, personne n’osait y toucher. La crainte de réactiver un de ces engins était bien trop forte.

Pendant plus d’une heure, il avait tourné autour, seul. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revenaient de façon claire.  
Quand il avait décidé d’utiliser cet engin, il savait qu’il avait ouvert le passage vers sa propre mort.  
Maintenant, il en arrivait à se demander comment il avait pu accepter cela avec tant de calme.  
Il se savait condamné et au lieu de profiter ou de temporiser comme l’aurait fait n’importe qui d’autre, il avait forcé sa propre fin.

— Sans doute étions-nous idiots pour être aussi tranquille face à la mort !

A l’entrée de la pièce, appuyée au chambranle, Yiris l’observait.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le Prince.  
— Ce que vous faites avec cette chose, ce pèlerinage macabre, expliqua son épouse en venant vers lui, je l’ai moi-même fait des dizaines de fois. De la même manière qu’un assassin revient sur le lieu de son crime, un ressuscité revient toujours sur celui de sa mort…  
— C’est vrai que toi au moins, tu peux comprendre cela…  
— En effet, nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans ce cas !  
— Penses-tu avoir tiré un enseignement de cette expérience ?  
— Personnellement, mon Maître m’a offert une nouvelle vie, une philosophie, un code de conduite…  
— Non, je ne parle pas de ça… Moi, comment dire… J’avais fait ce que j’avais à faire. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis là… Surtout que contrairement à toi, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui m’a ramené.  
— N’allez pas nous faire un syndrome du survivant ! Inutile de vous torturez de questions, profitez ! Vous êtes encore jeune, si vous utilisez bien cette vie, vous accomplirez des tas de choses !  
— C’est drôle de t’entendre dire cela. Tu ne l’as pas appliqué à toi-même !

Pour le coup, Yiris était embarrassée. La question avait le mérite d’être pertinente, il est vrai qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment profité de la grâce qui lui avait été accordée.

— Pour moi, c’est différent. Je ne suis pas revenue toute belle toute neuve. J’étais différente, je n’avais plus une apparence physique normale. Mon corps avait changé. Il était devenu fort, plus résistant, rapide, j’ai dû apprendre à apprivoiser ces talents.  
Sans l’enseignement de mon Maître, qui était aussi mon sauveur, que serais-je devenue ? J’aurais fini par me terrer dans un coin, parce que j’étais différente et que je ne savais pas me défendre…  
Ce n’est pas ce que l’on appelle profiter au sens connu, cependant cet apprentissage m’a été utile. L’art du bâton fut un vrai épanouissement pour moi, un défouloir immense.  
Bien sûr, je garde souvenir de la vie que j’ai mené à ne manger que le strict minimum, à ne parler à personne ou presque et surtout les besognes.  
Je me rappelle d’une épidémie au sud de Freid, l’horreur d’enterrer les corps de jeunes enfants. Ces petits visages que je trouvais juste endormis, alors que je les enroulais d’un linceul avant de les couvrir de terre, ne m’ont pas quittée. J’ai appris que la vie était sacrée.  
Quand je me suis retrouvée seule, j’avais les armes pour essayer de procéder correctement, c’était déjà pas mal. Je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu. Cela dit, je pense que j’agis globalement correctement et de façon responsable.  
— Oui, mais par rapport à toi-même, tu n’as pas cherché à faire ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
— Le thé et les gâteaux servent à ça ! Et sinon, j’avoue avoir eu du mal à me construire des rêves, parce que tous mes repères ont volé en éclat. Le pire, c’est que quand je suis arrivée sur Gaea, tout ce que je voulais, c’était rentrer à la maison, maintenant, j’en serais totalement incapable. Pour moi, plus qu’être morte au bord de ce lac, mon vrai échec aura été ce que je suis devenue et ce que j’ai laissé mon frère devenir. A cause de cela, je n’aurais jamais le courage de reparaître devant mes parents…

La honte de rentrer, c’était un sentiment que Folken comprenait. Quelque part, Yiris lui rappelait ce qu’il était à l’époque de Zaibach, un chemin supplémentaire qu’il parcourut somme toute. 

Il ressentait une envie de vivre sa vie, mais pas comme il l’avait fait pendant quelques temps, adolescent, avant la chasse au dragon, à mener une vie dissolue uniquement pour contrarier Balgus avec lequel il ne s’entendait pas.

Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu’il avait été idiot. Balgus était un vieux guerrier borné dans ses idées, lui avait un gamin borné, mais dans l’autre sens.

Finalement, le vieux soldat avait su composer et s’était montré un bon père de substitution pour Van, preuve que l’on a parfois des capacités que l’on s’ignore.

Dans une vie libérée de la plupart de ses contraintes, le Prince se demandait ce qu’il pourrait découvrir qui changerait sa vision de l’existence.  
Regardant, Yiris, qui parcourait la pièce muette et étrangement calme, perdue dans ses pensées depuis les propos échangés, il se rendit compte qu’il tenait là un début de réponse.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Folken poussa délicatement une pierre du mur de la pièce et en dégagea un carnet qu’il emporta avec lui.  
Son épouse remarqua le geste, mais ne le releva pas.

OoO

Le départ pour Fanelia approchait, Folken errait au milieu des engins stationnés sur l’embarcadère. Sentant qu’il était observé, son regard se posa sur un arbre.  
Perchée sur les branches, Celena Schezar. Sa cachette trouvée, elle descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers le Prince.

Voir approcher vers lui une version féminine de Dilandau déstabilisa Folken. Il savait pour Celena, mais avait du mal à assimiler la réalité.

— Dilandau vous connaît ! Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire enfantin.  
— En effet, mais comment le sais-tu ? Demanda le Prince, intrigué.  
— Il est encore là, j’ai ses souvenirs, et vous en faites partie !

Toujours telle une enfant, elle tourna autour de son interlocuteur. Puis, mains dans le dos, un petit sourire mutin, elle s’adressa à lui.

— On se reverra, soyez-en sûr !

Et elle fit un petit signe avant de partir en courant, laissant Folken dubitatif. 

— Ne lui en voulez pas, elle se comporte parfois bizarrement.

Le Prince se retourna, Gaddes se tenait derrière lui, toujours aussi décontracté, alors que la masse de rouleaux qu’il tenait dans les bras témoignait de son intense occupation avec les départs à gérer.

— A ce que j’ai entendu, c’est votre femme, c’est bien cela ?  
— Oui, Votre Altesse, elle est adorable. Cependant, elle se comporte bizarrement, je crois que malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, elle reste une petite fille.  
— En tout cas, elle se comporte comme telle.  
— Le commandant a eu un peu trop tendance à la couver quand il l’a retrouvée. Très vite, elle a fait le mur et encore aujourd’hui, elle aime juste se percher pour observer.  
— C’est original…  
— Ah ça… Heureusement, bon joueur, le commandant nous paye les services d’une gouvernante qui gère la maison car Celena n’a aucun sens des réalités…  
Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je crois que votre femme non plus, elle ne doit pas être l’incarnation de la parfaite maîtresse de maison.  
— Effectivement non ! S’amusa Folken en regardant Yiris qui discutait plus loin avec Meinmet et Merle.

Le sergent et le Prince rirent de leur point commun inattendu. 

Cependant, même s’il s’en amusait, Folken était sceptique sur le cas de la sœur d’Allen. Il devinait une personnalité encore très instable.  
Et, surtout, il sentait la présence de Dilandau trop proche à son goût.

Un peu plus loin, pensive, Hitomi avait le regard fixé vers l’océan. La jeune femme aimait la mer car elle était telle que sur la Lune des Illusions. 

Et à cet instant, elle songeait à ses proches restés là-bas. Yukari et Amano avaient dû se marier et devaient maintenant être installés en Europe.  
Quand à ses parents, malgré le message, ils devaient la chercher partout, morts d’inquiétude…  
Mais pour l’heure, une autre angoisse passait devant cela, celle de ce conflit à venir. 

Tournant la tête, elle remarqua Allen en grande discussion avec Van. Elle ne les entendaient pas, mais se doutait qu’ils évoquaient l’attaque qu’ils préparaient. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes partageaient leurs impressions, la tournure prise par les événements avec l’assassinat montrait qu’ils étaient observés.  
L’ennemi était bien plus proche et rusé qu’ils ne l’avaient présumé.

— A ton avis, Allen, quel était le sens de ce meurtre ?  
— Une provocation, c’est évident ! Ils nous espionnent et apparemment, nous avons dû mettre le doigt où il ne fallait pas. Je crois qu’ils nous montrent que nous serons bien reçus et s’amusent au passage car Basram est le pays le plus touché. Ils sont tout près de chez eux.  
— Tu penses vraiment que l’information est fiable ?  
— Oui, et je crois que ce qui s’est passé en est la preuve, ils nous narguent.  
— Beaucoup pensent que ces trois semaines sont de trop, que cela va se retourner contre nous…  
— Je le pense aussi sur un angle, mais comme tu l’as dit, c’est déjà très court pour lever une armée conséquente et préparer les hommes… Mais c’est une campagne d’urgence. De toute façon, Basram a déjà massé d’importantes forces dans le secteur.  
— Et si, au lieu de nous attendre, les ennemis fuyaient ?  
— Vu le terrain, je reste sceptique sur leurs possibilités, surtout sachant qu’ils doivent avoir de grosses réserves d'energist à transporter dans ce cas… Enfin, nous verrons bien ! A très bientôt, Roi de Fanelia ! Dit le chevalier souriant.  
— A bientôt, Allen !

Songeur, le Souverain s’en retourna vers sa délégation sur le départ. Son souhait, en finir au plus vite et pouvoir profiter de sa bien-aimée l’esprit libre.


	25. Veille de départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 25

Veille de départ

Publié pour la première fois le 20 mars 2012

 

Malgré la panique causée par l’assassinat du membre de la délégation de Basram, le délai de trois semaines avait été respecté avant le départ pour le front.

D’aucun disait que c’était aussi laissé trois semaines de plus à l’ennemi pour se préparer.  
Cependant, lever d’importantes troupes prenait un certain temps, et, de toute façon, l’information s’avérait de plus en plus fiable.  
De récents mouvements dans les environs attestaient que quelque chose se tramait dans les marais brumeux.

La forêt des brumes était une zone bloquée à l’est et au sud par de très hautes montagnes.  
A l’ouest, c’était la mer, au Nord, Basram avait solidement bloqué le terrain en attendant.

Afin de faciliter le débarquement et l’approvisionnement, les troupes arriveraient par la zone côtière puis progresserait à l’intérieur de terre en établissant notamment des camps sur les montagnes du sud, afin de dominer la situation.

Depuis la grande guerre de Gaea contre Zaibach, c’était la première mobilisation de la coalition. Il avait fallu des années pour restaurer une entente, notamment après l’affaire de la bombe de Basram.

Histoire de rassurer tout le monde, le pays avait du s’engager à ne plus produire cette arme. Afin d’éviter se retrouver mis au ban des nations, les dirigeants avait accepté.  
Le nouveau président élu avait été très mielleux, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient que la République dissimulait quelques bombes dans ses bas fonds.  
Quand à Zaibach, le pays était sous tutelle. Il fonctionnait à peu près normalement, à ceci près que son gouvernement était un Conseil composé de représentants de la coalition et que le territoire était partagé entre les nations gagnantes.

Yiris avait surnommé Zaibach la nouvelle Allemagne, Hitomi avait trouvé la comparaison judicieuse et lui avait expliqué au passage que le pays avait été réunifiée et que l’URSS s’était effondrée, ce qui fut un grand choc pour la jeune femme dont le père était un militant communiste de la première heure…

Suivant les discussions sur les préparatifs, Hitomi avait aussi apprit que deux des sorciers qui dirigeaient les expériences louches de l’Empire avait été trouvés par les alliés et exécutés, mais aucune trace des deux autres… 

Une partie du palais impérial ayant brûlé dans une émeute après la défaite, beaucoup pensaient que soit les survivants avaient été lynchés par la population, soit avaient péri dans l’incendie.

Un seul symbole de la gloire de Zaibach subsistait, Le général Adelfos Gein, prisonnier le plus célèbre de Gaea.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire de lui, surtout qu’il s’était rendu sans résistance, la coalition le faisait vivre en résidence surveillé dans un tour réservoir de la ville.

Van avait expliqué à Hitomi que l’homme avait été énormément interrogé sur la question de l’armée des brumes. Il semblait n’avoir aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être, les méthodes ne l’inspiraient pas. 

Aussi, selon lui, aucun projet Zaibach n’allait dans ce sens.  
Après, il était toujours possible qu’il mente.  
Cela dit le sentiment de la plupart des gens s’accordait sur le fait qu’une autre force avait réussi à se développer.  
Les contrées au-delà des montagnes et des grandes forêts étaient peu connues.  
Les grandes nations fonctionnaient entre elles et échangeaient peu avec ces populations, pour la plupart, de petites tribus vivant en milieux hostiles.

Cependant, il n’était pas impossible que l’une de ses tribus ait réussi à se développer, puis soit devenue le nouvel ennemi à abattre.  
La réponse se trouvait probablement dans la brume. Il fallait aller chercher résoudre le problème.

L’ultime nuit avant le départ de l’armée venait de tomber. Il faudrait environ deux à trois jours pour attendre le front.

Toute la journée, Hitomi avait suivi les préparatifs depuis sa fenêtre, Merle avait tenté en vain de la réconforter.

Depuis son retour d’Asturia, la jeune femme était un peu patraque. Un temps, elle avait mis son état sur le compte de l’angoisse, mais l’absence d’un signe depuis plusieurs semaines l’avait orientée sur une autre piste.  
Cela et l’apparition progressive d’autres désagréments ne laissaient plus le doute planer.

Tant que bien que mal, elle avait réussi à dissimuler à son amie ainsi qu'aux servantes le fait qu’elle ne gardait jamais son petit déjeuner.

Parfois, quand elle était seule, elle pensait à la vision qu’elle avait eu, celle du petit garçon. Toujours partagée entre joie et inquiétude, elle mettait la main sur son ventre, tentant de sentir des mouvements, alors qu’elle savait qu’il était bien trop tôt.

Cela devait faire tout au plus deux mois que cette cohabitation avait commencé.

Pendant les trois semaines de préparatifs des combats, elle n’avait presque pas pu discuter seule à seule avec Van.  
Et, de toute façon, lors des rares occasions, elle n’avait jamais eu le courage de lui parler.  
Cependant, là, il allait partir se battre, elle devait lui annoncer.  
La réaction du futur père l’inquiétait beaucoup, pas qu’elle pensait qu’il le prenne mal, mais plutôt qu’il soit trop enthousiaste, même si Hitomi était consciente que son état n’allait pas tarder à la faire Reine de toute façon.

Décidément, ce n’était pas une situation simple. En tant que médecin de formation, la jeune femme se sentait d’autant plus bête. Elle aurait dû essayer de se renseigner sur les méthodes utilisées sur Gaea pour que cela n’arrive pas si tôt.  
Cependant, en même temps, n’avait-elle pas une envie cachée de trouver un moyen de choisir définitivement entre son monde d’origine et celui d’adoption ?

Prenant sur elle, elle décida d’aller attendre Van dans ses appartements, passant par l’habituel petit passage.  
Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser le temps qu’elle passa assise à espérer.  
Finalement, Van rentra, visiblement épuisé.

— Hitomi, tu es là ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m’attendrais.  
— Tu pars demain au combat ! Alors, hors de question de te laisser seul ce soir !

Van ne put s’empêcher de sourire, il s’approcha de la jeune femme et l’embrassa.

— Ma foi, je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure veille de départ !  
— J’espère que tu reviendras vite, sain et sauf !  
— Je ferais de mon mieux ! Ne t’en fais pas !  
— Tu as intérêt ! D’autant que j’ai un argument supplémentaire pour te motiver… Dit timidement Hitomi.  
— Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

La jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte, recula de quelques pas, puis respira un grand coup en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

— Nous serons deux à t’attendre !

Van n’osait comprendre, la nouvelle lui semblait tout bonnement incroyable.  
Il fit un pas vers Hitomi et regarda son ventre d’air stupéfait.

— Tu veux dire que… tu attends un enfant ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Fou de joie le Roi la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol puis la fit virevolter.

— Je n’y crois pas, je vais être papa ! C’est un rêve ! La femme que j’aime me revient enfin, et là nous allons accueillir notre enfant.  
Je ne trouve pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce que je ressens !

Doucement, il reposa Hitomi, cette dernière attrapa sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

— Il est trop tôt pour le sentir, mais il est, ou elle, est là !  
— Tu te sens bien au moins ?  
— Honnêtement, je n’arrive plus à garder mes repas le matin, sinon, juste un peu de fatigue.  
— Je vais donner des consignes, je veux que l’on soit aux petits soins pour toi pendant mon absence !  
— Parce que ce n’est pas déjà le cas ? Ironisa la jeune femme.  
— Si bien sûr, mais maintenant, en plus d’être ce que j’ai de plus précieux, tu es aussi le trésor de mon Royaume qui attend tant un héritier !  
— Je sais, mais dis-toi que ça peut être une fille.  
— Je m’en fiche, ce sera notre petite princesse adorée et nous n’aurons qu’à lui donner un petit frère ! S’amusa le Souverain.

Hitomi ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, elle était heureuse. Cette fois, elle se sentait enfin prête.

— Van, je crois que… Enfin, je n’ai plus le choix… Non, ce n’est pas du dépit, c’est ce que je veux, je…  
— Tu ? Demanda le Roi, intrigué.  
— Je veux devenir ta femme !

A nouveau, elle finit soulevée du sol, Van ne cacha pas son enthousiasme, il l’embrassa passionnément.

— L’homme le plus heureux de Gaea, c’est moi ! J’ai hâte que l’on en finisse avec ces sales voleurs, pour t’épouser et préparer la venue de notre enfant !

Cette nuit, ils étaient comblés, ils partagèrent ce moment ensemble pour la première en tant que fiancés. Hitomi avait fait son choix et ne le regrettait pas.  
Toutefois, elle avait la tentation de vouloir informer ses parents, mais à quoi bon… Ce qui lui arrivait, être dans un autre monde, épouser un roi, c’était impossible à expliquer et à faire comprendre…

Van, lui, acceptait tout sans poser de questions. Hitomi se demandait comment, en dépit des années, il pouvait l’aimer à ce point.  
Nul doute qu’il ferait un bon père, la jeune femme était heureuse porter son enfant et s’endormit dans ses bras, la main posée sur son petit ventre plein de promesses.

OoO

De son côté, Yiris avait aussi achevé ses préparatifs. Les derniers jours n’avaient été que des hurlements.  
Haymlar et Yrkas devaient suivre les consignes qui s’enchainaient et supporter les coups de nerfs d’une Yiris qui s’emportait au premier contretemps ou tout simplement quand Mayek venait la narguer.

Parfois, un thé et quelques gâteaux calmaient le jeu, parfois, c’était la grande envolée lyrique.  
Etrangement, son frère se montrait prévenant avec elle depuis son retour. Il était le premier à lui tendre la tasse salutaire. 

Trop occupée pour chercher les motivations réelles de cette soudaine amabilité, Yiris appréciait le geste, d’autant plus que son frère serait de la partie. 

Même si Van avait parfois des doutes sur la moralité de Constantin, son efficacité demeurait incontestable. Cependant, histoire de le contrôler, il l’avait placé sous le commandement de sa sœur.  
A cette annonce, Van avait pensé qu’il aurait droit à un scandale suivi d’une bonne bagarre familiale, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Apparemment, désireux de se racheter une conduite, surtout que le Roi savait que c’était lui qui avait parlé de l’affaire avec Merle à Hitomi, Constantin se montrait plus que condescendant, espérant sans doute regagner la confiance de son Souverain.

Regagnant ses appartements après sa dernière journée, Yiris s’affalait sur une chaise, épuisée. Elle n’avait même pas envie de se faire chauffer un thé et envisageait de se coucher directement, sans même sacrifier au petit bain du soir au terme duquel elle s’écroulait d’ordinaire dans le lit, ronflant au bout de quelques minutes.

Suite au mariage, histoire de ne pas alimenter davantage les bavardages des servantes qui l’agaçaient assez, elle avait renoncé définitivement lit de camp et occupait désormais le côté mur de celui de son mari.  
Quand elle se couchait, elle se mettait tellement sur le bord qu’elle finissait assez souvent par tomber.

Même si à chaque fois, le fracas de la chute le réveillait, Folken faisait semblant de dormir. Souriant, amusé, de son côté tandis que Yiris se relevait en murmurant des jurons.  
Il savait qu’il était inutile d’en rajouter au ridicule de la situation.

Ce soir-là, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, malgré l’heure tardive, Folken était éveillé. L’ayant vue entrer, il quitta la chambre et alla placer une bouilloire sur le feu.

— Je suppose que tu veux un thé !  
— Merci, je ne dirais pas non…  
— Par contre, je suis désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que je n’ai pas pensé à tes gâteaux.  
— Oh, ça va, s’étonna Yiris qui ne s’attendait pas à cet accueil, j’en ai trop mangé ce jour-ci ! Je vais finir par ne plus rentrer dans mon armure…  
— C’est normal de profiter des choses que l’on apprécie. Commenta le Prince.

Un peu intimidée, elle sourit. L’eau était enfin en ébullition, Folken lui servit une tasse. Tournant une cuillère pendant que les feuilles infusait, la jeune femme se rappelait sa vie d’avant.

— Quand j’étais petite, mon père adorait nous faire des gâteaux à mon frère et moi. Il testait des tas de recettes farfelues. Quand c’était son jour de congé, ma mère n’osait pas s’approcher de la cuisine qui se transformait en terrain de jeu. Une fois, les pâtisseries prêtes, ma mère qui aimait énormément le thé nous en préparait pour déguster les créations de Papa. C’était un moment plaisant.  
En y repensant, je me souviens du gout du chocolat. C’est dommage qu’il n’y en est pas sur Gaea… C’est peut-être ce qui me manque le plus, le chocolat…

Rêveuse, Yiris savoura son thé. Folken avait compris que cette tasse était pour elle un grand réconfort, le souvenir des jours heureux. Il décida de la laisser profiter de ce petit moment et partit se coucher.

OoO

Alors que le soleil n’allait pas tarder à colorer le ciel, Yiris se leva. Elle n’avait dormi que quelques heures mais tenait à se préparer dans le calme.

Elle allait s’offrir un bon bain, puis enfiler son armure, qu’elle n’avait pas mise depuis longtemps, puis elle partirait au combat, faire ce qui était après tout son métier.  
Cependant, pour la première fois, elle manquait un peu de motivation. Pourquoi ? Elle l’ignorait…

Assise sur le bord du lit, elle sentit une main retenir son poignet fermement et l’empêcher de se lever.  
Un peu étonnée, elle se retourna. Folken venait juste de se réveiller, il la regardait intensément.  
Un peu intimidée, elle voulut dégager sa main. Dans un premier temps, il continua de la bloquer.  
C’est alors qu’elle le regarda avec une expression qu’il reconnut immédiatement.

Ce regard doux, d’un calme profond, c’était celui qu’elle lui avait offert le soir de leurs noces, quand il s’était allongé sur elle.  
Doucement, elle essaya de retirer sa main à nouveau. Cette fois, il lâcha prise. Ce regard l’avait totalement désarmé.

Simplement, elle lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement en se levant, avant de se rendre dans la salle d’eau.  
Lui se laissa retomber sur le dos, dans un soupir de rage peu coutumier.

Yiris resta un moment pensive dans son bain. Puis devant le miroir, elle commença à ajuster les éléments de son armure. 

Comme à son habitude, elle prit soin de mettre son petit collier avec sa croix de façon à ne pas risquer de l’arracher accidentellement, puis, son regard se porta sur sa tresse d’or. 

Depuis que Folken lui l’avait offerte. Elle ne l’enlevait guère que pour la réajuster, c’était la première fois qu’elle s’interrogeait sur le fait de la prendre ou pas.

Un bruit de pas la sortit de sa réflexion, le Prince était à l’entrée de la pièce. Il la dévisageait avec une certaine tendresse.

— S’il te plaît, emporte-la avec toi.

Après une brève hésitation, Yiris passa la tresse dans ses cheveux, essayant de l’attacher le plus solidement possible aux mèches blondes, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle passa près de Folken sans s’arrêter, récupéra son bâton dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon sans un mot.

— Attends ! 

Interpellée, elle stoppa, et finit par se retourner vers son mari.

— Promets-moi de revenir vivante !

Piquée au vif, Yiris fut déstabilisée. D’un ton calme et posé, le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle répondit :

— Promis !

Et elle quitta les lieux.

OoO

Depuis le lever du soleil, les melefs et les soldats convergeaient vers les vaisseaux, exceptionnellement amarrés dans la plaine, devant la cité, afin de gagner du temps.

L’organisation était supervisée par Mayek, Yiris et Hylden. Ce dernier supportait sans rien dire les prises de bec des deux autres, qui comme la tradition le voulait n’étaient jamais d’accord et cherchaient toujours à avoir raison.

Les derniers Conseils pour préparer l’intervention militaire avaient été le théâtre de disputes lyriques à la limite de la bagarre. Alors pour le coup, le jeune général enviait Luyren qui était resté pour garder la cité.  
Il profiterait d’un calme mérité tandis que lui devrait marcher sur des œufs pour éviter que les premières pertes humaines du conflit soient deux généraux qui se seraient entretués.  
Avant de quitter la cité, Van avait tenu à convoquer son frère. En armure, prêt à partir, le jeune Roi regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées, quand son aîné arriva.

— On m’a dit que tu souhaitais me parler.  
— En effet, Folken, vu que je risque d’être absent un bon moment, j’avais quelques consignes à te donner.  
— Je t’écoute.  
— Comme tu le sais, je laisse à Luyren le soin de défendre la cité pendant mon absence. C’est aussi un excellent gestionnaire. Cela dit j’ai spécifié que je souhaitais que les affaires courantes soient réglées avec ton aide et celle de Meinmet. J’ai une totale confiance en vous.  
— Certains diront que tu fais vite confiance à un revenant…  
— Je te l’ai déjà dit, même si c’est surréaliste, je sais bien que c’est toi, mon frère. Et, malgré les différents qui nous ont opposés, je sais que tu agiras en suivant mes consignes. De plus, il y a une mission que je ne peux confier qu’à toi.  
— Ah ? Laquelle ?  
— C’est lié à une nouvelle que je souhaitais annoncer en priorité à mon frère ?  
— Pour le coup, tu aiguises ma curiosité !  
— Et bien, Folken, je vais être père d’ici quelques lunes, Hitomi attend un enfant !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du frère aîné, il était heureux pour son cadet.

— Et bien, félicitations !  
— Merci, tu comprendras que la santé de la future mère est mon principal souci. Alors, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle et t’assurer qu’elle aura tout ce qui lui faut. Merle saura t’assister et je ne doute pas que notre oncle se sente aussi concerné. Et puis, à mon retour, il y aura aussi un mariage à préparer.  
— Je m’en doutais. Cela me fait tout drôle de t’imaginer avec un enfant dans les bras. Si Père et Mère étaient encore de ce monde, ils seraient comblés de joie.  
— Oui, je pense beaucoup à eux, et aussi à Balgus… Après tout, il a été mon second père pendant des années, il me manque aussi énormément.  
— Maintenant, c’est toi qui vas construire ton foyer ! C’est une expérience qui promet d’être fantastique !  
— Et toi, ta vie n’est pas trop difficile ? J’ai parfois l’impression de t’avoir un peu trop fait payer le sauvetage de Yiris, même si, maintenant, j’avoue ne plus trop savoir quoi penser.  
— Entre elle et moi, c’est confus. Quand je l’ai épousée, je voulais juste lui venir en aide.  
Cependant, je suis tombé dans un piège auquel je ne m’attendais pas... Non seulement, elle a gardé ma vie, me l’a sauvée, mais quelque part, elle la renforce, elle m’a donné un des moments les plus intenses que j’ai vécu, mais elle reste distante…  
— J’espère que tu arriveras à être heureux, car Yiris est un animal blessé sur la défensive en permanence. Il est difficile de savoir ce qu’elle pense.  
— Rassure-toi, sa souffrance, je peux la comprendre mieux que tout autre. Le froid qui envahit le corps, la vie qui s’en va, je connais…

A cela, le cadet ne savait trop quoi répondre. Il avait du mal à s’imaginer ce qu’avait pu ressentir son aîné, même si lui-même avait frôlé la mort de près.

— Bon courage alors ! Enfin, ce sera pour notre retour du front. Là, tu seras tranquille ! Dit Van en souriant.  
— Je crois que toi aussi, tu auras besoin de courage bientôt. Les petits enfants ne sont pas de toute repos, je me suis assez occupé de toi pour le savoir !

Les deux frères échangèrent encore quelques mots, ils se rappelèrent notamment de leurs souvenirs d’enfance, puis Van partit pour le port.  
Avant qu’il ne quitte l’enceinte du palais, Hitomi, Merle et Meinmet voulurent le saluer. Son oncle lui donna une tape sur l’épaule, Merle le serra fort dans ses bras, quand à Hitomi, elle lui caressa tendrement le visage.  
Doucement, il posa sa main sur son ventre. Emue par l’attention, sa fiancée l’embrassa passionnément et ils se séparèrent.

Le geste du Roi fut très remarqué. La petite rumeur sur une possible grossesse de sa compagne qui courrait depuis un moment venait de trouver sa confirmation. 

Le personnel du palais s’en réjouissait, cela faisait bien longtemps que les couloirs n’avaient pas été égayés par des rires d’enfant.  
Hitomi regarda le convoi partir, pensive. Un sentiment de peur diffuse l’envahissait. Plus que jamais, elle avait hâte de voir revenir Van.


	26. Des vies brisées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 26

Des vies brisées

Publié pour la première fois le 27 mars 2012

 

Trois jours de voyage pour rejoindre le front au sud de Basram, trois jours qui comptèrent pour Hylden parmi les pires de son existence.

Comme il l’avait prévu, le voyage n’avait été qu’une suite de querelles entre Yiris et Mayek, et, par ricochets entre leurs hommes.  
Ainsi, l’armée de Corne devait donc jouer la carte de l’apaisement entre les belligérants.

Leur comportement puéril avait valu aux deux généraux une réprimande bien sentie de Van. Le Roi était profondément excédé par les conflits stupides entre ses hommes.  
Depuis dix ans qu’ils avaient été nommés, ces deux là n’avaient jamais raté une occasion de se disputer. 

Paradoxalement, les rares fois où ils avaient combattu ensemble, ils avaient été d’une efficacité redoutable. Van espérait que, lorsqu’ils arriveraient sur le front, ils se concentreraient sur leur tache, laissant de côté leur stupide rivalité. 

Ils auraient grandement besoin d’être sur le qui-vive lors de la prochaine bataille. La zone des combats étant un marais bordé d’une forêt dense à l’aspect morbide.  
Noyés dans un brouillard permanent, les lieux étaient toujours assez sombres. L’odeur des animaux en décomposition dans les tourbières rendait l’endroit encore plus effrayant.

Somme toute, c’était la meilleure des cachettes pour une armée secrète, personne ne venait jamais dans les environs.

Une série de détails avaient trahi la position ennemie : la forte diminution des attaques des brigands qui, d’habitude, vivaient dans ces marais ainsi qu’un étrange ballets de chariots entrant mais ne sortant jamais de cet endroit avaient fini par attirer l’intérêt des autochtones.

Les quantités d’energist volées devenant de plus en plus importantes, il était devenu très difficile pour l’armée des brumes de cacher les va-et-vient de plus en plus fréquents.  
Désireux d’obtenir quelque récompenses pour améliorer l’ordinaire dans leur habitat hostile, les chefs locaux avaient rapporté les faits aux autorités de Basram, Freid et Egzardia.

Selon les informations ainsi rassemblées, les adversaires occupaient une grotte d’effondrement située dans la partie rocheuse de la zone.  
Celle-ci était bordée d’une forêt épaisse.

Cependant, le lit d’un fleuve aux crues fréquentes constituait une importance zone dégagée.  
Les grandes pluies de l’automne étant passées, donc le risque d’inondation écarté. Il s’agissait donc d’une période plutôt propice pour s’aventurer dans un tel endroit.

OoO

Avant tout chose, les délégations de chaque pays se réunirent sous une grande tente. Le président de Basram avait pris les choses en mains.  
Dès les premières minutes, les querelles habituelles entre les frileux et les interventionnistes recommencèrent. L’exposé de la situation était interprété différemment par chacun.

Néanmoins, après des heures de palabres, un plan d’action fut mis au point. Le front ferait la largeur de la forêt, chaque pays en assurerait une portion.  
De façon prévisible, la disposition des forces devint le nouveau sujet de discorde. Finalement, il fut décidé, entre autres, que Fanelia assurerait l’extrémité ouest, un poste soi-disant peu risqué.  
Cela avait clairement été interprété comme une insulte par les généraux du pays, Van avait aussi mal pris l’arrangement, surtout que contrairement à l’accoutumée, Allen ne l’avait pas soutenu… 

Quand vint le moment de débattre de la composition des forces de chacun, Basram insista clairement sur la nécessité d’avoir de bons pilotes de melefs et demanda directement à recaler vers l’arrière les pilotes « de second rang ».

Pour le coup, Yiris se sentit clairement désignée. Après avoir gardé son calme trop longtemps, elle explosa.

— Pour votre information, je sais piloter ! Et j’ai d’excellents pilotes avec moi ! Donc mettre mon armée sur le côté est exagéré !  
— Certes, mais il faut une armée arrière, c’est tout… Répondit un général de Basram sur un ton méprisant en ne regardant même pas la jeune femme.  
— D’après ce que j’ai compris, vous voulez déjà foutre Hylden à l’arrière pour assurer la coordination des infirmiers, donc ma foi, il faut bien une autre armée à Fanelia pour défendre sa zone ! Un tiers de nos effectifs employé uniquement, c’est pathétique !  
— Vous avez des forces peu nombreuses, nous en avons tenu compte ! Répondit le Président de Basram.

Cette fois, ce fut Van qui se sentit agressé.

— J’ai amené ici trois de mes quatre armées, pas loin de trois mille hommes, ce n’est pas rien !  
Mes hommes sont des combattants chevronnés. Ils ont notamment une grande maîtrise du combat en terrain difficile, en particulier forestier.  
— Par rapport à votre pays, vos troupes sont conséquentes, c’est un fait ! Constata le président de Basram. Je ne nie pas non plus l’expérience de vos armées.  
Ceci dit, il faut être vraiment en manque de soldats pour prendre une femme comme générale et la garder à votre service après tout ses excès ! Cela vaut aussi pour son frère, un individu à la vie dissolue qui prend le sabre pour un jouet !

Si Haymlar et Hylden ne l’avait pas retenue, Yiris aurait sauté à la gorge de l’arrogant. Constantin avait encaissé et Van ne cachait pas non plus sa colère.  
A ce petit-jeu là, Basram était fort. Un puissant pays mobilisant d’énormes effectifs avait forcément plus de poids sur le champ de bataille.  
Après une brève réflexion, le jeune Roi décida de ne pas relever la remarque, conscient que les choses auraient vite fait de s’envenimer.

— Soit, vu la portion à gérer, le fait de n’avoir qu’une armée est juste. Mais les autres resteront sur le pied de guerre.  
— Sage décision, Roi de Fanelia ! Répondit le Président de Basram.

La générale bouillait intérieurement, Van s’approcha d’elle et lui murmura à l’oreille :

— Tu restes tranquillement à l’arrière, compris ?

Puis, il se tourna vers Constantin.

— Cela vaut aussi pour toi !

Pour le frère et la sœur, le désaveu était clair. Se voir ainsi mise à l’écart constituait une vraie humiliation, une première pour Yiris depuis qu’elle avait commencé sa carrière dans l’armée.

Ravalant sa fierté, elle repartit superviser la mise en place du campement.  
Même si elle était consciente de la faiblesse des effectifs de Fanelia, voir son Roi, un ancien héros de guerre, traité comme un militaire de seconde zone la rendait malade. 

Comment pouvait-il accepter cela ?

De son côté, après avoir assisté à la fin de la réunion d’états-majors, Van resta un moment pensif à observer ce qui allait être le champ de bataille du lendemain.

— Je suis surpris de la façon dont tu as pris la chose ! Constata Allen. Te connaissant, je pensais que tu t’énerverais à la place de ta générale.  
— Tu dis cela alors que tu ne m’as pas vraiment aidé.  
— Je suis réaliste…  
— Tu es surtout toujours profondément malin, Allen ! Répondit le Roi sur ton ironique.  
— C’est un fait ! Sourit le chevalier. Mais, dis-moi, que gagnes-tu à avoir publiquement humilié ta générale ?  
— Avec un melef, Yiris ne vaut pas grand chose… Je suis comme toi, réaliste !  
— Je crois surtout que tu as décidé de lui faire payer d’une façon ou d’une autre ses erreurs !  
— Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… De toute façon, l’important n’est pas là ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est résoudre cette affaire le plus vite possible !  
— Hitomi te manque à ce point…

A entendre ces mots, le jeune Roi se mit à sourire.

— Tu n’as pas idée !  
— Quel enthousiasme ! Devrais-je comprendre autre chose ?  
— Eh bien, je vais devenir père bientôt.

Cette annonce stupéfia le chevalier qui resta quelques secondes complètement hébété.

— Pour une surprise, je ne penserais pas que ça irait si vite après dix ans de séparation, mais je crois que je dois avant tout te féliciter ! Je présume que tu vas aussi avoir un mariage à préparer ?  
— Oui, mais ça restera quelque chose de simple. Hitomi est déjà assez mal à l’aise avec le statut de Reine qui l’attend, je ne veux pas la brusquer, surtout dans son état.  
— Rassure-moi, tu vas quand même faire plus joyeux que le mariage de ton frère !

Van ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire. Le cas de Yiris et Folken, avec le recul, avait un amusant côté surréaliste.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour cela…

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à discuter des événements heureux à venir, voulant au plus vite laisser l’affaire des brumes derrière eux, croyant les choses résolues d’avance…

OoO

Alors qu’ils vérifiaient les campements de leurs troupes respectives, Hylden et Yiris finirent par se retrouver face à face.  
Durant les semaines précédentes, ils étaient restés à l’écart.  
Le malaise était perceptible.

D’un petit signe de tête, le jeune homme invita sa collègue à s’éloigner du groupe.  
Celle-ci eut une brève hésitation, mais lui emboita le pas.

Une fois à l’écart, à l’orée d’une forêt, Hylden entama la discussion :

— Tu vas bien ?  
— Oui, ne t’en fais pour moi… Répondit Yiris avec une certaine gêne.

Le jeune général l’observa avec une tendresse évidente. Il devient lui demander quelque chose de délicat.

— Il n’a pas été… brusque avec toi ?

A l’entendre, Yiris baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses joues devenues rouge de confusion. A priori, la question était osée.  
Cependant, elle savait que si Hylden la lui posait, c’était parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle.

— Non… Rassure-toi…

Le ton était sincère, juste marqué par un logique embarras, le jeune homme éprouva un certain soulagement.  
Depuis les événements du procès, il faisait sans arrêt des cauchemars. 

Connaissant Yiris, elle aurait été capable de jouer la comédie juste par fierté.

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
— Je crois que je n’ai pas le choix. Je dois continuer ainsi. Tu sais bien que je suis redevable à Folken Fanel, il m’a sauvé la vie. Et… comme je t’ai dit… il me traite bien…  
— Tu sais ce qui s’est passé au Conseil, je présume… Quand même, il a…  
— … voulu empêcher mes adversaires de riposter… Coupa-t-elle. Je comprends pourquoi il a fait cela…

Le général resta perplexe. L’indulgence dont son amie faisait preuve le surprenait.  
Voyant son scepticisme, Yiris poursuivit :

— Je te l’ai dit, ne t’en fais pas ! Je suis forte, je sais encaisser et le Prince est une personne correcte… Certes, cette situation n’est pas… ce dont je rêvais… mais, au moins, je suis en vie…

Alors, la jeune femme lui adressa un regard ému qui le transperça. A cet instant, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais Yiris avait fait une promesse, refusant de la rompre, elle s’éloigna dans un sourire mélancolique.  
Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait.

OoO

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, les soldats de l’armée de Défense tremblaient de peur, mais pas à cause de l’ennemi.  
Haymlar et Yrkas se demandaient combien de temps allait s’écouler avant le drame.  
Assise dans un coin, les yeux exorbités, enragée, Yiris triturait maladivement son bâton. 

Le coup de la laisser à l’arrière, c’était une honte, un scandale ! Elle avait énormément de mal à digérer l’affront.  
Et le pire, c’est que Van avait donné son accord à cette décision, la pire claque qu’il pouvait lui donner, entre ça et l’affaire du drap tâché, elle avait du mal à savoir quel était le pire moment de sa vie…

Sans un mot, étonnement philosophe, Constantin, consigné avec elle selon l’ordre du Roi, lui amenait des tasses de thé à la chaîne depuis le matin.  
La conséquence s’était vite faite sentir, Yiris se levait toutes les heures pour aller se soulager, mais personne n’osait en rire.

Et systématiquement, elle repartait s’asseoir sur le point de vue qu’elle avait choisi. Un tronc abattu lui servait de banc sur une petite colline dominant le champ de bataille.

La brume n’étant pas trop épaisse, Yiris suivait un peu l’avancée. Les troupes de Basram étaient en tête et pénétraient plutôt vite dans la forêt, l’affrontement n’allait sans doute pas tarder.

Jusqu’à présent, la générale se contentait d’être une spectatrice juste énervée, mais depuis quelques minutes, un détail la tourmentait.

L’armée de Fanelia progressait en biais par rapport à la troupe principale, son rôle était de retenir une probable fuite de l’ennemi.  
En théorie, une position peu risquée dans l’immédiat, même s’il y aurait quand même de la bagarre au rendez-vous.  
Seulement voilà, le temps passant, le brouillard avait étrangement épaissi dans cette zone.  
La longue vue qu’elle avait demandée ne servait à rien, elle distinguait de moins en moins les melefs.

Cette brume, Yiris la craignait, ce n’était pas normal qu’elle se forme à cet endroit précis. L’attaque de la forêt avait commencé comme ça.  
Et si l’ennemi avait déjà pris une position de repli, s’il attaquait par derrière ?  
Cette fois, impossible pour la jeune femme de rester assise à ne rien faire.

— Haymlar, fais préparer mon guymelef. Je prends avec moi Yrkas et trouve-moi d’autres pilotes chevronnés, je veux aller voir ce qui se passe !  
— Mais chef…  
— J’y vais point. J’ai un doute, je veux le lever. Alors, tu fais ce que je te dis…  
— Oui, mais en fait…  
— En fait quoi ?  
— La plupart des gars, pensant qu’ils n’allaient pas combattre sont allés préparer le ravitaillement avec les hommes d’Hylden qui gère les infirmiers de la coalition, donc il faut que je rappelle du monde.  
— Tu as combien de pilotes disponibles ?  
— Une dizaine à tout casser…  
— Je m’en contenterais. Tu restes là pour surveiller le camp, si un type de Basram, Asturia ou autre débarque pour me râler dessus, tu lui diras que je lui mettrai personnellement mon poing dans la gueule à mon retour !

Haymlar s’inclina et partit à la hâte rassembler les hommes. Yrkas, lui, était déjà en train de monter dans son guymelef, content de pouvoir utiliser son engin avec lequel il était particulièrement habile.  
Yiris s’apprêtait à faire de même. 

Sur le chemin, son regard croisa celui de Constantin, et ce qu’elle vit lui glaça le sang. Son frère lui offrait un sourire étrange, mesquin, sournois, limite pervers.  
Elle avait envie de lui demander pourquoi ce revirement dans son attitude, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Quelques jours durant, il avait été aimable avec elle, il fallait croire que ce moment de grâce était fini et qu’il était reparti dans son délire, sans doute contrarié de voir ses talents méprisés par le Roi.  
Fatalement, se disait-elle, il devait lui en imputer la responsabilité.  
S’installant dans son engin, elle se souvint du bon vieux temps où elle cajolait son petit frère qui l’adorait. Plus de vingt-cinq ans avaient passé depuis ces heureux moments.  
Maintenant, hormis celui du sang, elle en arrivait à se demander s’il subsistait un lien entre eux.  
Oubliant ses tracas familiaux, la générale partit avec sa troupe. Elle comprise, il y avait douze melefs. Ce n’était pas beaucoup.  
Cependant, cela suffisait pour une équipe de reconnaissance.

D’ordinaire, elle aurait pris quelques éclaireurs pédestres, mais vu le manque de visibilité et la difficulté à se déplacer, ils n’auraient été d’aucune utilité.  
Pire, ils auraient pu être blessé par un géant d’acier qui ne les aurait pas vus.

La progression des engins n’était pas des plus simples. Le terrain instable n’était décidément pas propice et il avait fallu être particulièrement prudent pour traverser le fleuve, heureusement peu profond.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, le brouillard s’épaississait. Le doute devenait de plus en plus grand.  
Par radio, Yrkas souligna un point important : ils n’avaient croisé personne depuis le début. Or, il devait y avoir une troupe à pieds avec notamment les infirmiers un peu en arrière.

Un silence pesant était légion jusqu’à présent. Puis, des fracas de métal lointains se firent entendre.  
Au départ, la troupe avait cru que le son venait du front principal, mais, en progressant, plus aucun doute, ils étaient dans le sens de leur avancée. Le mauvais pressentiment de Yiris se confirmait.

Le bruit devenait de plus en plus proche, les melefs étaient sur le qui-vive. La générale n’était pas du tout à son aise.  
Sa troupe était petite, et surtout manquait de pilotes expérimentés, elle-même n’étant pas très douée avec les machines.  
Soudain, un des soldats signala une macabre découverte : un tas de cadavres, visiblement ceux des troupes arrière, très mauvais signe.  
Yiris avançait rapidement. Enfin, elle se trouva face à un melef ennemi. L’engin était gris et se confondait avec la brume.  
Heureusement, des étincelles qui faisaient suite à de probables dommages trahissait sa présence et aidait à le distinguer.

— Hé hé, pour une fois, je vais vous faire honneur ! 

Sans hésitation Yrkas le plus expérimenté de la troupe se jeta sur lui. Les autres continuant de progresser.  
Ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un chaos où les ennemis étaient difficiles à distinguer, plusieurs melefs ne répondaient déjà plus.

Yiris hurlait sur la fréquence sans succès, quand soudain, une voix inespérée se fit entendre.

— Yiris, c’est toi ?  
— Maître Van, vous êtes vivant !  
— Oui, et je suis content que tu ais désobéi aux ordres ! Je suis en grosse difficulté. Nous avons été séparé du reste des troupes, je n’arrive plus à localiser Mayek.  
— Alors, il faudra vous contenter de moi !

Avançant difficilement au milieu d’assauts surprenants, pour la plupart parés par Yrkas qui la couvrait, Yiris finit par apercevoir un guymelef blanc couverts d’inscription rouge, celui de Van. Il aussi semblait en fort mauvaise posture.

Réfléchissant à une façon de se dégager de ce pétrin, la générale s’adressa à son aide de camp.

— Dis Yrkas, tu as une idée ?

Aucune réponse.

— Yrkas, triple imbécile, je te parle. Yrkas, Yrkas…

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna, mais ne vit ni Yrkas, ni aucun de ses compagnons.

Désormais, elle était seule avec Van. Aucun moyen d’appeler à l’aide. Les radios des melefs, inventions récentes prises à Zaibach, n’avaient pas une très longue portée, surtout sur les engins rudimentaires comme ceux de Fanelia. 

Les troupes étant censées être très compactes, il n’avait pas été jugé utile de s’équiper d’une base longue portée…  
Grave erreur !

— Votre Majesté, je crois que nous sommes mal partis…  
— Je le crois aussi…

Voyant peu à peu les assaillants les encercler, Yiris et Van positionnèrent leurs machines dos-à-dos, dans une ultime volonté de se défendre.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était dans l’armée, la générale ne savait plus quoi faire, aucune issue en vue.  
Le Roi aussi sentait aussi que la situation était désespérée. A ce stade, il ne pouvait qu’espérer un miracle…

A de multiples reprises, ils tentèrent de communiquer avec leurs adversaires. Cependant, ceux-ci, dans leurs guymelefs gris à l’allure assez moderne, restaient muets. Ils se contentaient de se masser autour d’eux, semblant prendre plaisir à faire durer l’angoisse.  
Pour des guerriers expérimentés, des personnes qui avaient vu la mort de très près, c’était une fin idiote, pathétique… Ils s’étaient fait piéger par de simples melefs, après avoir pourtant survécu à mille fois pire.

Face à leur mort imminente, tous deux restaient étrangement calmes. Quitte à mourir, autant partir dignement, sans supplier, histoire de ne pas donner le plaisir de faire comprendre leur souffrance morale à l’ennemi.  
A vingt-six et trente-huit ans, ils avaient eu des vies bien remplies, et tout autant de regrets.  
A ce moment, Yiris n’avait qu’une envie, que ça aille vite. L’agonie interminable, elle avait déjà donné ! Son dernier souhait était de mourir rapidement sans avoir le temps de sentir quoique ce soit.

— Tout ça pour en arriver là… A se faire coincer dans la brume… Ironisa Van. Maintenant, alors que j’avais tout pour heureux…  
— Pardon, j’ai senti le coup venir… Je n’aurais pas dû partir avec si peu d’hommes… J’aurais dû attendre, aller demander l’aide d’Hylden…  
— Si tu avais fait ça, tu serais arrivée trop tard de toute façon… Ceci dit, j’aurais préféré…  
— Comment ça ?  
— Si j’ai accepté le fait que tu restes en arrière, c’est que les melefs ne sont pas du tout ta spécialité et que je n’avais pas envie qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Mon frère reconstruit sa vie, et, pour lui, tu dois en faire partie.  
— C’est bien la première fois que vous me ménagez. En partant de ce principe, vous auriez dû rester avec votre bien-aimée et laisser cette bande de bouffons s’amuser avec leurs engins.  
— J’étais perplexe face à cette intervention, je redoutais aussi le piège… Dit Van avec une grande émotion. Je vais mourir sans avoir connu mon enfant. Moi qui me réjouissait, je vais laisser Hitomi seule…  
— Je suis désolée…  
— Ne le sois pas, tu n’y es pour rien…  
— Vous savez, tant que l’on est dans les confessions, avoua difficilement Yiris qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de dépit, il y a une chose que j’aurais dû dire à votre frère avant de partir…  
— Et quoi donc ?  
— Que je l’…

Un immense fracas de métal, elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Bien que se doutant de ce qui s’était passé, Van tenta un appel radio.

— Yiris ? Tu m’entends…

Pour seule réponse, il y eut des grésillements sur la fréquence.

Maintenant, il est était totalement seul.


	27. L'effondrement des certitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 27

L'effondrement des certitudes

Publié pour la première fois le 2 avril 2012

 

Le petit garçon aux yeux verts, Hitomi rêvait de lui, à nouveau. Il était plutôt chahuteur et audacieux. Dans ses pensées, elle le voyait tenter d’escalader des meubles sans aucune crainte.  
Bien que n’ayant pas l’air d’avoir plus de deux ans, il semblait très dégourdi pour son âge.

Comme la première fois qu’il lui était apparu, il s’assit sur un rebord de fenêtre et posa cette étrange question.

— Dis Maman, tu crois qu’un jour je le verrai mon Papa ?

C’est alors que Hitomi se vit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et répondait à son fils.

— Mon petit amour, quand ton papa a quitté ce monde, tu étais encore dans mon ventre, mais je sais que de là où il est, il veillera toujours sur toi…

A cette triste image succéda une vision atroce. Du sang coulait des melefs à terre, l’un était en feu.  
Horrifiée, la jeune femme reconnut celui qu’utilisait Van.

Hitomi se réveilla dans un hurlement qui fit bondir Merle, restée auprès d’elle.

— Van, il est arrivé quelque chose à Van… 

La fille-chat tenta de réconforter son amie. Cependant, celle-ci ne cessait de répéter la même phrase et de pleurer comme si elle était toujours enfermée dans son cauchemar.  
Démunie, Merle appela des servantes et leur demanda d’aller chercher Folken.

Celui-ci ne dormait pas. Tiré de ses pensées brutalement, il se précipita au chevet d’Hitomi.  
Réveillé par l’agitation, Meinmet croisa son neveu dans un couloir et le suivit.  
Après de longues minutes à lui parler calmement, Folken finit par apaiser la Hitomi. Malgré tout, celle-ci restait persuadée que quelque chose de grave s’était produit.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose à Van, je le sens… Il faut l’aider vite ! Supplia-t-elle en s’accrochant au jeune homme.  
— Calme-toi, reste tranquille. Dans ton état, tu dois te reposer. Je vais aller voir pour obtenir des nouvelles afin de te rassurer, d’accord ?  
— Oui, mais…  
— Reste allongée, Merle sera avec toi, je reviens.

Dubitatif, le Prince quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir, Meinmet et Luyren l‘attendaient.

— Honnêtement, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
— Elles datent de ce matin, elles annonçaient que l’armée avait bien voyagé et que les choses se mettaient tranquillement en place. Répondit le général.  
— N’y a-t-il pas moyen d’en avoir de plus récentes ?  
— Normalement, nous en aurons en fin de matinée, mais parfois, les transmissions peuvent ne pas passer. Observa Luyren.  
Si nécessaire, je peux faire lancer un appel, il y a une station relais longue-distance au poste frontière avec Asturia. En faisant passer le message par les hommes-loups, nous aurions une réponse avant le lever du soleil…  
— Alors, faites… Je ne veux pas que Hitomi se rende davantage malade. Dans son état, il est inenvisageable que quoi ce soit lui arrive. Alors même si ça peut paraître démesuré d’aller jusqu’à lancer un appel longue distance, il faut la rassurer.  
— Bien je vais m’en occuper ! Fit le général en s’en allant.

Resté silencieux jusqu’à présent, Meinmet s’approcha de son neveu.

— Je te connais, tu ne fais pas ça que pour rassurer Hitomi…  
— Oui, je l’avoue, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment moi aussi…  
— Du genre ?  
— Impossible à dire, je me sentirais mieux quand nous aurons reçu une réponse.

OoO

A la tombée de la nuit, l’armée de Basram était arrivée là où elle espérait, devant un gigantesque puits d’effondrement naturel.  
A son immense regret, ce qui devait être un camp de base était en feu…  
Malgré de nombreuses manœuvres d’encerclement, aucun ennemi n’avait été capturé. 

Les hommes de la brume avaient eu le temps de fuir à la dernière minute, sans doute le temps d’évacuer leur précieux chargement d’energist. Mais vers où ?

Devant cet échec cuisant, des disputes éclataient déjà entre les états-majors. Basram et Egzardia étaient directement menacés, leurs généraux étaient donc particulièrement furieux.

Comme à chaque fois, les cibles principales furent les représentants de Daedalus, qui du fait de sa position isolée sur une presque-île au nord du continent, était un pays qui avait tendance à se tenir hors des conflits.

Il fut donc encore une fois question de frilosité, de lenteur d’intervention. Désespéré devant l’immuabilité des militaires présents, Allen avait renoncé à calmer les esprits et les laissaient continuer leurs veines querelles.  
Le Président de Basram, présent sur le camp de base et venu constater le désastre ne mâchait pas ses mots.  
Puis, après avoir déversé sa colère sur Daedalus, il s’attaqua un autre pays éloigné de la zone de conflit.

— Bon sang, ceux de Fanelia ne valent pas mieux que vous… Quand on nomme une femme générale, on est loin d’avoir toute sa tête ! Van Fanel a demandé que l’on prenne notre temps, j’espère qu’il est satisfait ! D’ailleurs où est-il ? Il a peur de reconnaître sa bêtise ?

Jusqu’à présent, personne ne s’était vraiment posé la question. Des subalternes partirent en quête de renseignements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’un d’eux revint, l’air embarrassé.

— En fait, les troupes de Fanelia ont un souci. J’ai vu un des hommes du général Hylden, cela fait un moment qu’ils n’ont pas eu de contact avec le groupe sur le terrain. Là, justement, ils étaient entrain de voir si ceux de Cesario, qui occupaient une position proche, avaient des nouvelles. On pense que la brume épaisse bloquerait les radios, c’est étrange.

Cette nouvelle jeta un certain froid. 

Perdre le contact avec une armée entière, cela n’annonçait rien de bon.

— Je pense qu’au lieu de nous disputer, nous devrions aller aider les soldats de Fanelia à localiser leurs troupes ! Suggéra Allen sur un ton ferme.

Les autres chefs d’état major acquiescèrent et donnèrent l’ordre d’envoyer des équipes de soutien à la dernière position connue de l’armée de Fanelia.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit était tombée, la brume avait reculé. Néanmoins, les conditions de visibilité restaient lamentables.  
Hylden avait été prévenu quelques heures plus tôt, par un message d’Haymlar, du phénomène de brume anormal et du départ de Yiris.

Un relais de Cesario lui avait affirmé avoir fait le point avec la troupe du Roi peu avant, mais au bulletin suivant, plus d’information.  
Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, le général avait envoyé une immense expédition aux flambeaux à la recherche de Van, Yiris et Mayek.  
Lui-même s’était joint aux recherches, avec une importante équipe d’infirmiers.

Après une longue marche sans croiser aucune trace de vie, un éclaireur revint vers lui en courant !

— Général, c’est la catastrophe !  
— Comment ça ?  
— A l’ouest, on a trouvé des corps et des débris de melefs… Ce sont des engins de chez nous !

Le général et ses troupes se précipitèrent dans la direction indiquée. Rapidement, l’avancée permis de découvrir d’autres victimes, mais, pour tout le monde, il était déjà trop tard.

— Oh merde… 

Haymlar et sa troupe s’était arrêtés devant un spectacle effrayant, une pile de melefs broyés et entassés, ceux de l’armée de Crâne, celle de Mayek.

Là encore, aucun survivant, les macabres recherches prirent un tournant dramatique quand le melef du général fut trouvé, avec son pilote sans vie à l’intérieur.

Un des quatre généraux de Fanelia était tombé au combat, un autre et le Roi étaient portés disparus, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre sur le champ de bataille.  
Les différentes équipes des autres pays assistaient désormais les recherches.  
Soudain, des flammes apparurent au travers de la brume.

— L’ennemi ? Demanda Haymlar à Hylden.  
— Non, ce n’est pas leur genre de se faire remarquer. Je pense plus à un incendie, avançons !

Encadrés de troupes lourdement armées et de plusieurs melefs, le général et le second progressèrent au milieu d’épaves en feu.  
Tout à coup, Haymlar se détacha du groupe en courant pour se diriger vers un engin qu’il connaissait bien.

— Putain, Yrkas, réponds-moi ! Yrkas !

Le melef de l’aide de camp était très endommagé, la partie gauche avait été durement broyée.  
Cependant, à leur immense surprise, les secours trouvèrent le pilote inconscient, mais vivant. Son état était néanmoins préoccupant.  
Le bras écrasé était bon à amputer et la perte sanguine importante.

Après avoir administré des soins d’urgence, Hylden dirigea le survivant vers l’arrière pour qu’il soit immédiatement opéré.

Assis au pied du melef de son ami, Haymlar prenait sur lui pour ne pas céder à la panique. Le général, de son côté, gardait son calme, difficilement.  
Le reste des troupes partageaient ce sentiment de malaise.

— Yrkas est l’un des meilleurs, il est parti avec Yiris pour aller aider le Roi… S’il s’est fait choper, c’est que…  
— Ne parle pas trop vite, Haymlar, s’il te plaît, on continue, et on verra…

La macabre marche continua, et ce fut dans le silence total que l’équipe fit sa pire découverte.  
Un melef était effectivement en feu, et pas n’importe lequel. Aucun doute, tous reconnurent la carcasse de celui du Roi.

Face à cette désolation, de nombreux soldats tombèrent à genoux. Hylden commença à les haranguer pour qu’ils aillent chercher de l’eau afin d’éteindre les flammes. 

Le choc passé, tous se mirent à la tâche profitant d’une petite mare voisine dans laquelle ils servirent de leurs casques comme seaux.

L’incendie éteint, un étonnant constat s’imposa, il n’y avait aucune trace d’un corps. Quelques soldats pensèrent que le feu avait été très puissant et donc tout détruit.

Cependant, Hylden balaya l’hypothèse d’un revers de main, la chaleur avait juste provoqué une surchauffe du circuit d’energist, le métal interne avait juste fondu, la température atteinte insuffisante pour avoir détruit des ossements.  
De plus, l’armure du Roi était absente, de même que son épée…

Le jeune général demanda alors aux hommes de chercher alentour des traces de pas, mais rien de bien probant dans cette quasi-tourbière ne pouvait être repéré.

De son côté, cherchant du regard un miracle, Haymlar s’arrêta sur un autre engin, qui lui, n’était pas en proie aux flammes.

— Chef ! Hurla-t-il en courant.

Sorti de sa réflexion, Hylden comprit qu’il était question de Yiris, et il suivit le mouvement. Ce qu’il allait découvrir le terrifiait.  
Des images de son amie défilaient dans son esprit, il la voyait souriante, se rappelait sa haine des melefs, et là…

— Bordel de merde, le cockpit est bloqué ! Apportez des pinces et des pieds de biche, il faut l’ouvrir ! Invectivait Haymlar. Chef, vous m’entendez, chef !

Ses appels restaient sans réponse, mais déjà une énergique équipe s’affairait à ouvrir l’engin. Hylden était dubitatif, la partie supérieure était peu endommagée, mais le bas…  
Le fait que le mécanisme d’ouverture soit bloqué montrait que le broyage avait dû toucher l’intérieur du cockpit…  
Après plusieurs minutes d’effort, l’armure géante s’ouvrit.

A l’intérieur, l’éclat des lumières sur la tresse d’or fut la première chose que les hommes virent.  
Yiris gisait, couverte de sang, ses cheveux blonds retombant sur son visage.  
Craintif de ce qu’il allait découvrir, Hylden avala sa salive avant de pousser délicatement les mèches pour découvrir ce qu’il en était.  
Les yeux étaient clos, le teint très pâle. Doucement, le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur le cou, touchant le ruban qui maintenait la croix, pour sentir la carotide.  
Trop nerveux, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Enfin, il sentit de petites vibrations, un pouls !

— Bon sang, elle est vivante ! Un brancard vite !

Doucement, le général commença à dégager Yiris. Son bras gauche s’était démis dans la chute, sa main droite était brisée, mais surtout à partir du bassin son corps était comme écrasé.  
Visiblement, un autre melef avait dû marcher sur le sien, causant énormément de dégâts dont le cockpit n’avait pu la protéger.  
Après avoir sorti la blessée, le médecin constata la gravité de ses blessures. Les jambes étaient entachées de plusieurs fractures ouvertes.  
Délicatement, il retira l’armure et constata avec horreur que le bassin avait été enfoncé, une auréole violacée sur le ventre trahissait une importante hémorragie interne.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Haymlar.  
— Mal… Je vais stabiliser ce que je peux et on la dirige vers l’arrière. Il faut intervenir rapidement si on veut avoir une chance de la sauver.  
— Emmenez ça avec, lui au moins, il est intact et Dieu sait qu’il lui est précieux ! Dit le second en tendant le bâton de sa chef qu’il avait retrouvé dans le cockpit.

OoO

A Fanelia, un silence pesant régnait. Cela faisait cinq heures que le message avait été transmis et toujours aucune réponse.

L’angoisse était palpable, l’absence de communication était un très mauvais signe.  
Néanmoins, Luyren avait eu une idée. Il avait envoyé un second message depuis la frontalière d’Asturia, mais cette fois, à destination de Palas.

Une heure après cette transmission, des hurlements résonnèrent. L’homme-loup affecté à la réception du message n’en crut pas ses oreilles et courut vers la salle de Conseil où Hitomi, Merle, Folken, Meinmet et Luyren attendaient des nouvelles.  
Sans frapper à la porte, il déboula.

— On a eu une réponse d’Asturia !  
— Et que disent-ils ? Demanda Luyren, inquiet.  
— Je n’ai pas de détails, mais on parle d’une situation confuse. Les messages qu’ils ont proviennent de l’arrière du front, apparemment, c’est le désordre.  
— C’est tout ? Interrogea le général.  
— Non, répondit l’homme-loup. Je crois que vu les circonstances, l’information est à prendre avec des pincettes, mais…  
— Mais quoi ? S’énerva Hitomi. Quoi ?  
— Ils parlaient de Mayek et Yiris.

A entendre ces mots, Folken et Meinmet ne purent dissimuler une certaine angoisse. 

— Et que s’est-il passé ? Demanda l’époux de la jeune femme.

L’homme-loup soupira profondément avant de continuer.

— Pour Mayek, je sais qu’il est mort. Pour Yiris, ça ne devrait pas tarder… Désolé…

L’effroi parcourut la salle, et se propagea très vite à l’ensemble du palais via les domestiques qui espionnaient la conversation.  
Un des généraux de Fanelia avait été tué au combat, un autre était mourant. Ces tristes nouvelles rappelaient à chacun les heures sombres de la destruction de la ville.

Meinmet était au bord des larmes. Bien que lui aussi ému, Folken se contenait…

— Qu’est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Pardon, mais je n’en sais pas davantage. Hylden devrait nous recontacter bientôt.

Cette dernière information attira l’attention d’Hitomi.

— Pourquoi Hylden, et non Van ?  
— Je l’ai déjà dit, je n’en sais rien. Mais sachez que nous nous tenons sur le qui-vive en cas de nouvelle transmission.

Sur ce, l’homme-loup prit congé, laissant bien malgré lui un sentiment de mauvais augure.

Personne n’osa commenter la situation. Luyren resta muet. Le fait que Hylden semble assumer le commandement des opérations n’avait aucun sens.  
Et puis, Mayek… Il venait de perdre son vieux camarade, un choc…

Assis, Meinmet se maintenait les mains sur la tête pour cacher ses sanglots. Adossé un mur de la pièce, dans l’obscurité, Folken ne put retenir une larme.

Hitomi s’était levée et regardait par une fenêtre la Lune des Illusions, Merle était appuyée contre elle, tentant de la soutenir.  
Songeuse, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre, espérant de tout cœur que le père de son enfant reviendrait sain et sauf.

OoO

Il faisait noir, Yiris était dans ses pensées. A cet instant, en regardant ses mains, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait récupéré l’apparence de ses treize ans. Elle portait sa robe de communion.  
Autour d’elle, flottaient des petites bulles avec, dans chacune, l’image d’un souvenir. 

Certains la firent sourire. Les premiers pas de son frère, les préparations de gâteaux avec son père… Puis les bulles racontèrent sa vie sur Gaea, les mois passés chez les hommes-chats, elle avait l’air heureuse.  
Arrivèrent ensuite les moments plus douloureux, mais étrangement, ne voulant pas s’y attarder, Yiris explosait les bulles concernées d’un doigt.

Avançant, elle constata que son apparence avait changé, elle portait sa tenue habituelle toute noire, et avait désormais des cicatrices.  
Pensive, elle réalisait qu’elle vivait sans doute ce dont les histoires parlaient, avant de mourir, on voyait sa vie défiler devant soit. Bizarrement, elle n’avait pas vécu cela la première fois.

Les années à diriger Irini avaient somme toute été agréables, il y avait tant de bons moments…

L’avancée dans le néant continua, les bulles montraient Fanelia. Yiris flottait au milieu, désormais vêtue de ses habits de général.

Puis, elle arriva au bout d’une allée où une dernière bulle l’attendait. Bien plus importante que les autres, elle flottait, opaque. Yiris n’y voyait rien.

Intimidée, la jeune femme l’effleura du bout des doigts de peur de l’exploser avant qu’elle ne lui ait été révélée. Comme elle redoutait, la bulle se rompit au simple contact, mais libéra une aura de douceur, de paix.

Les larmes aux yeux, Yiris reconnût ce souvenir. Il était donc si précieux qu’elle l’avait gardé pour la fin…  
Ce n’était pas des images, juste des sensations, mais les plus douces qu’elle avait jamais éprouvées.

Cette fois, les paupières closes, elle s’attendait à disparaître. Après tout, son âme ne tenait à son corps que par une magie démoniaque, et avec la vie qu’elle avait mené, le Paradis ne devait pas être pour elle.

La libération était proche, Yiris se laissait submerger, sans la moindre peur, parce que la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait la comblait.  
Dans la réalité, Hylden, qui avait fini de l’opérer, était très sceptique sur l’efficacité de son intervention.  
Il avait remarqué l’étrange cercle qu’elle avait sur la poitrine apparaître puis commencer progressivement à s’effacer…

Un autre événement le laissait perplexe. Pas alarmant en soit, mais déconcertant : quelqu’un avait coupé les cheveux de Yiris.  
Entre son sauvetage et le début de l’intervention, il n’avait pourtant quitté la jeune femme des yeux que quelques minutes.

Dans un premier temps, Hylden avait pensé qu’un infirmier avait cru bon de faire cela pour mieux vérifier s’il y avait des plaies à suturer sur le crâne, mais non… Il s’était emporté, les hommes étaient restés catégoriques.  
Y regardant plus attentivement, il nota que la personne avait essayé d’arracher la tresse d’or, et avait coupé plus court d’un côté, commençant à la séparer de la chevelure.  
La façon de faire était étrange. Un grand coup avait sectionné net la longueur et d’autres s’étaient attelés aux mèches près du front pour tenter de détacher la tresse…  
Mais surtout, et c’est cela qui intriguait le plus le général, les cheveux coupés avaient disparu, seules subsistaient les petites mèches vainement détachées de la tresse…

Qui avait pu faire ça ? Dans quel but ? Cela n’avait aucun sens…

Pour Hylden, ce geste avait forcément une signification. Quelqu’un avait pris à Yiris une sorte de trophée.  
Ayant peur qu’un espion soit infiltré, le général avait fait renforcé la surveillance autour des blessés.

Avant de sortir de la tente qui servait d’hôpital de fortune, il resta encore un bref instant auprès de Yiris.

Observant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que les infirmiers étaient trop occupés pour voir ce qu’il faisait, alors, prenant des ciseaux, il essaya de couper les mèches de manière symétrique autour du visage de sa collègue, histoire qu’elle garde au moins un peu dignité.

Ceci fait, il se leva et sortit, il se savait attendu. En effet, une grande partie des états-majors de chaque nation était présente à l’extérieur.

— Alors ? Demanda Allen.  
— Pour Yiris, je crois qu’il n’y a plus rien à faire. J’ai réussi à stopper l’hémorragie hépatique. Cependant, le résultat très précaire, l’artère risque de se rompre et la science ne sait pas encore comment intervenir dans ce cas. Elle va mourir sous peu et je ne pense pas qu’elle se réveillera avant pour nous donner des informations sur Sa Majesté. Le soldat qui l’accompagnait est hors de danger. Cependant il se peut qu’il s’écoule des jours avant qu’il ne reprenne conscience…  
— Donc, nous n’en savons pas davantage… Conclut Allen.  
— Vos recherches n’ont pas progressé ?  
— Une partie de l’armée de Mayek a été retrouvée plus loin. Ces hommes avaient avancé avec ceux de Cesario. Ils ont été séparés du groupe principal, c’est sans doute pour ça qu’ils sont encore vivants. Et comme on pouvait s’y attendre, ils n’ont rien vu… Van reste introuvable, une véritable énigme…  
— Soit…  
— Sans vouloir vous presser d’une quelconque façon, au vu des circonstances, vous représentez votre pays, il va falloir que vous préveniez votre capitale de la situation. Nous faisions volontairement un embargo sur les informations pour éviter de faire naître de folles rumeurs, cependant Palas me confirme avoir reçu plusieurs messages affolés de Fanelia…  
— Je le comprends… Je pense que je vais déléguer la surveillance des troupes restantes à Haymlar, le second de Yiris. C’est le plus expérimenté de son grade, il saura gérer les recherches et le rapatriement des troupes. Pour ma part, je vais ramener les corps déjà retrouvés, dont celui de Mayek, et je pense qu’il est mieux que Yiris meurt sur sa terre…  
— Sage décision, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur notre soutien. Nous continuons de chercher Van, nous ne l’abandonnerons pas ! Déclara Allen.

Hylden remercia d’un signe de tête et partit donner des ordres à ses troupes pour affréter un vaisseau afin de retourner à Fanelia.  
Puis, il partit s’asseoir seul sur une souche d’arbre, le monde s’écroulait autour de lui… Son Roi avait disparu, et il allait devoir annoncer cela…

Mais surtout, d’ici quelques heures, Yiris ne serait plus. Il allait devoir maintenant vivre avec ce regret de ne pas avoir pu lui dire à quel point il l’aimait.

Alors qu’il était perdu dans sa réflexion, Haymlar s’avança vers lui.

— Dis Hylden, ce n’est qu’un détail mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange…  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Cet imbécile de Constantin a disparu. On a cherché cet emmerdeur partout pour lui parler de sa sœur, mais c’est comme s’il s’était envolé…


	28. L’impossible acceptation de la réalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 28

L’impossible acceptation de la réalité

Publié pour la première fois le 10 avril 2012

 

Sur le pont du vaisseau flottant qui le ramenait à Fanelia, Hylden était irrésistiblement attiré par le vide, l’envie de disparaître lui serrait la poitrine, l’empêchant parfois presque de respirer.  
Dans quelques heures, il allait devenir celui qui annonce le drame, celui qui brise les espoirs…

Quand il était parti quelques heures auparavant, il avait fait envoyer un laconique « Je rentre » à la capitale.  
Que dire de plus ? Comment le dire ? Il devrait pourtant le faire. 

Afin de regagner Fanelia au plus vite, il s’était vu prêter une embarcation rapide par Asturia.  
L’engin n’était pas très gros par rapport à la plupart des vaisseaux, mais possédait de puissantes hélices, le temps de trajet serait donc divisé par deux.

Mais, même cette seule journée de trajet paraissait terrible à l’équipage présent car le vaisseau était avant tout une chapelle ardente. A l’intérieur, il y avait les corps d’une cinquantaine de soldats tombés dans la brume.  
Au vu du pointage des effectifs, il devait y avoir encore le triple manquant à l’appel.  
Si l’infanterie terrestre était quasi indemne car elle n’avait presque pas pu avancer, les pertes parmi les pilotes de melefs étaient conséquentes. 

Le corps de Mayek avait été mis dans une pièce à part. Hylden s’était chargé de rendre à son vieil ennemi une apparence décente pour le rendre à sa famille.  
Le vaisseau transportait aussi deux blessés, Yrkas et Yiris. Ils étaient tous deux inconscients, mais si Yrkas survivrait probablement, cela était moins sûr pour Yiris. 

Régulièrement, Hylden allait s’enquérir son état. Il restait étonnement stable, sans doute grâce à la magie des fausses-personnes, mais l’état du foie au moment de l’opération ne laissait pas d’espoir.

A cet instant, il aurait juste voulu rester auprès d’elle, la tenir dans ses bras, lui parler, lui avouer ses sentiments, mais c’était impossible. Le regard des soldats présents aurait été bien trop lourd à supporter et surtout une chose dérangeait profondément le jeune homme, la tresse d’or.  
Le fait que Yiris ait tenu à garder cet objet sur elle agaçait le général et réveillait en lui une sorte de jalousie. Il avait eu la tentation de prendre le temps de la détacher, mais respectant le souhait de son amie de la garder avec elle, s’en était finalement abstenu.

Bizarrement, malgré la gravité des circonstances, cet aspect de la situation prenait une importance démesurée aux yeux de Hylden.  
Il avait envie de se frapper pour se punir d’avoir mis Yiris de côté, alors que la première fois qu’il l’avait vue, il avait compris tout de suite qu’il n’aimerait qu’elle.

Alors, lui revint en mémoire le souvenir de leur première rencontre, à Fanelia. Il était venu représenter la tribu de son défunt père et alors qu’il discutait calmement avec d’autres chefs, il avait entendu une bagarre.

Curieux, il s’était précipité pour voir ce qu’il se passait et avait alors eu la vision la plus étrange sa vie.  
Un tout petit bout de femme tenait en joue un soldat en armure de son bâton. L’homme voulait se relever, mais le seul poids du pied posé sur lui le maintenait au sol.

Invitée à se calmer, la jeune femme avait lâché prise et Hylden avait croisé son regard. 

Elle était incroyablement pimpante, à la voir sourire, on en oubliait presque l’état de son visage, l’énorme cicatrice qui le traversait et l’œil au vert étrange par rapport à l’autre.  
Il avait discuté avec elle un bon moment. Yiris était unique en son genre, elle avait un aplomb et une telle assurance…  
De cinq ans son aînée, sa petite taille et son attitude désinvolte lui donnait pourtant l’air d’une adolescente à l’orée de l’âge adulte. 

Lors d’une fête organisée pour célébrer l’avancement des travaux de reconstruction, la jeune femme avait épaté l’assistance en montant sur une estrade aux côtés de danseuses expérimentées.  
Elle s’était prêtée à une chorégraphie orientale endiablée, exploit qu’elle n’avait jamais renouvelé depuis sa nomination au poste de général, au grand regret de Hylden qui n’oublierait jamais la scène tant il avait été envoûté.

Le jeune homme se souvenait des moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Et du jour où il avait tenté de lui voler un baiser, alors qu’il était marié depuis déjà sept ans.

Son épouse, il ne l’aimait pas, il la supportait. Le mariage avait mal commencé, c’était une union arrangée. Kyria avait souvent dit à son mari que la présence d’enfants rendrait leur mariage heureux, mais il ne partageait pas cet avis et avait finalement préféré ne plus toucher sa femme plutôt que se retrouver père dans un climat aussi tendu.

Las de tout cela, Hylden passait son temps en voyage pour perfectionner sa connaissance de la médecine et s’offrait du bon temps avec des filles de joie.  
Avec le temps, l’indifférence avec Kyria s’était transformée en mépris, et était presque devenue de la haine à présent.

Lorsqu’il avait rencontré Yiris, elle était devenue une évidence. Des centaines de fois, il avait retourné le problème dans sa tête, et puis, un soir, alors qu’ils discutaient calmement, il avait interrompu la conversation, poussé la jeune femme contre un mur et avait appuyé ses mains sur la cloison de chaque côté de son visage.

Stupéfaite, Yiris s’était laissée faire, il s’était alors penché vers elle pour l’embrasser. Un léger effleurement, c’est tout ce qu’elle lui accorda avant de le repousser.  
Le geste ne fut même pas violent, juste ferme, et ce jour-là, elle lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer car elle ne serait jamais la maîtresse d’un homme marié.

S’il avait été moins lâche, il aurait abandonné sa femme, son rang, sa tribu et aurait pris la main de Yiris pour l’emmener vivre dans un endroit tranquille.  
Au fond de lui, il savait que malgré les apparences, elle ne lui aurait pas dit non…  
Mais ce temps-là était révolu, il était trop tard…

Soudain, la voix affolée d’un soldat vint le sortir de sa torpeur.

— Chef, vous devriez venir. La générale ne va pas bien…

Hylden se précipita alors au chevet de Yiris. Elle avait énormément pâli. La cause en fut vite trouvée, l’hémorragie interne avait repris, le ventre était déjà entièrement recouvert d’un immense bleu.  
A ce rythme là, si elle arrivait vivante à Fanelia, cela constituerait déjà un miracle.

OoO

Après encore quelques heures de voyage, la nuit était tombée. Hylden vit les lumières de Fanelia apparaître.  
La piste du port avait été parsemée de centaines de torches pour faciliter l’atterrissage du vaisseau.

Avant de descendre, le jeune général respira longuement. Dans quelques minutes, même s’il restait muet, toute la ville saurait ce qui s’était passé.  
Sachant qu’aucune façon de procéder ne serait la bonne, il décida de rejoindre le palais accompagné des exemples évocateurs de la déroute, la dépouille de Mayek et Yiris, mourante, Yrkas suivrait également.  
Ainsi parcourut-il le chemin à cheval, suivis de trois yacks, transportant chacun un des héros de guerre.

Alors qu’il aurait dû réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire, il préférait se souvenir du bon vieux temps, des réunions du Conseil où Yiris et Mayek était prêts à se sauter à la gorge et que lui retenait son amie tandis que Luyren faisait de même avec son ami, le tout sous le regard dépité de Van.

Ce temps-là était révolu… Il n’entendrait plus Mayek pester sur les erreurs des jeunes, il ne verrait plus Yiris se moquer de celui qu’elle appelait « le vieux con » en buvant son thé…

La montée vers le Palais fut l’étape la plus difficile. Arrivé sur l’esplanade, comme il s’y attendait, malgré l’heure tardive, il y avait foule.  
Au premier rang, se trouvaient Luyren, Meinmet, Folken, Merle et Hitomi.

Arrivé face à eux, Hylden avait envie de disparaître dans le sol, des centaines de regards convergeaient vers lui, mais plus que tout, ce fut celui d’Hitomi, qui semblait encore se raccrocher à un espoir, qui le mit mal à l’aise.

Quelques pas et il se trouva face à l’épreuve.

— Messeigneurs, dit-il inclinant la tête vers Folken et Meinmet, Mademoiselle, fit-il en baissant les yeux plutôt que d’affronter le visage blême d’Hitomi, je suis porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
Avec moi, je ramène la dépouille de Mayek, qui fut un grand homme d’état, et j’ai aussi offert à Yiris, une autre figure de notre pays, la possibilité de mourir sur la terre qu’elle a servi. Quand à Sa Majesté, nous demeurons sans nouvelles…

A l’entendre, Hitomi s’effondra à genoux en sanglot, Merle essaya vainement de la réconforter, elle-même ne pouvait retenir ses larmes…

Autour, c’était l’incrédulité, comment tout cela était-il possible ?  
Difficile à dire, mais la vision de la dépouille de Mayek dans son linceul recouverte d’un drapeau à l’effigie de son armée, celle du Crâne, prouvait bien que c’était la réalité et non un sinistre cauchemar.

Folken avait écouté cela complètement hébété. Il tentait à présent de réconforter Hitomi avec son oncle et Merle.  
Soudain, son regard se fixa sur le brancard de Yiris que l’on descendait délicatement du dos du yack.  
D’une petite tape paternaliste, Meinmet lui fit signe d’aller au chevet de la jeune femme.

Etrangement, elle semblait presque sourire. Si elle n’avait pas été d’une pâleur morbide, on aurait juste pensé qu’elle dormait.  
Bloqué avec elle dans sa couverture, il y avait son précieux bâton, peut-être était-ce cette présence qui la réconfortait malgré son état.  
L’infirmier qui la veillait depuis le départ expliqua brièvement la situation au Prince.  
Yiris présentait de multiples fractures ouvertes aux jambes qui avait été réduites, un enfoncement des os du bassin qui avait brisé le cartilage de la symphyse, nécessitant une contention, l’épaule gauche démise, le poignet droit cassé, une commotion cérébrale, mais surtout une hémorragie hépatique qui malgré l’intervention pratiquée par Hylden n’avait pu être enrayée.  
Et c’était elle qui précipitait Yiris vers sa fin, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’elle était en état de choc.  
Avec le froid qui commençait à l’envahir, la jeune femme, dans le coma, tremblotait.

Resté à discuter avec Luyren des événements et des mesures à prendre dans l’immédiat, Hylden eut du mal à dissimuler son agacement en voyant Folken qui accompagnait Yiris vers l’hôpital militaire.

Quand à Hitomi, avec moult précautions, Meinmet et Merle l’avaient raccompagnée dans sa chambre. La future maman, complètement perdue, n’arrivait pas à réaliser. Elle s’effondra dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant les mains entourant son ventre.  
La fille-chat et le vieil homme aurait voulu la réconforter, mais que pouvaient-ils bien lui dire ? Eux-mêmes étaient bouleversés…

Pour Merle, tout s’effondrait. Imaginer la vie sans Van, cela lui était purement et simplement impossible, il était tout pour elle. Depuis ce jour ils s’étaient rencontrés, tout petits, ils n’avaient jamais été longtemps séparés.

Lors de la grande guerre de Gaea, La fille-chat avait tremblé tout ce qu’elle avait pu, passé des nuits sans dormir, elle avait tant espéré que toute cette peur serait derrière elle, en vain… 

Ce jour-là, elle avait tout perdu… Beaucoup de gens lui disait qu’elle aurait dû faire sa vie à elle, même Van l’avait incité à prendre un peu de distance…  
Cela avait toujours été hors de question pour elle, d’autant plus qu’après le départ d’Hitomi, Van avait sombré dans une mélancolie qui ne l’avait plus quitté. 

Il avait mis des années à se remettre de la perte de ses parents et de son frère, vivre sans Hitomi était un nouveau coup dur. Comme la première fois, il avait encaissé, mais au fond de lui, il était brisé…  
Merle avait toujours été la seule présence réconfortante pour lui, aujourd’hui, c’était elle qui se trouvait seule face à son désespoir…  
Meinmet, quand à lui, encaissait, parce qu’avec l’âge, il ne s’étonnait plus des mauvais coups du destin. Derrière son attitude de bon vivant, il dissimulait de nombreuses blessures.  
La grande blessure resterait toujours de ne jamais avoir revu son frère, mais ce n’était pas la seule…  
Voir son neveu, dans la fleur de l’âge, disparaître était particulièrement dur à supporter. Malheureusement, il n’y pouvait rien et c’était sans doute là le pire, subir sans pouvoir agir… 

OoO

Cette nuit-là, à Fanelia, peu avaient trouvé le sommeil. L’absence du Roi était au cœur de toutes les conversations, tous redoutaient la suite des événements.  
Selon les opinions, Van était mort ou alors otage. Ce qui était certain, c’est qu’il n’était plus là pour diriger le pays.  
Histoire de laisser à chacun le temps de réfléchir un peu, un Conseil exceptionnel avait été prévu pour le lendemain.

Après des heures à pleurer assise par terre, Hitomi avait consenti à prendre un bain, boire une tisane apaisante et à se coucher. Veillée par Merle, elle avait fini par s’assoupir.

De son côté, Meinmet était allé prendre des nouvelles de Yiris. Il la trouva inerte, presque morte. Son visage était d’une extrême pâleur, ses yeux cernés d’une ombre violacée et ses lèvres bleues laissaient à penser que tout était déjà fini.  
Et pourtant, si on la regardait bien, on voyait encore sa poitrine se soulever faiblement…

Assis à son chevet, Folken avait les coudes calés sur ses genoux, les mains posées sur ses cheveux, il fixait le sol.  
Ne sachant quoi faire, le vieil homme resta un instant immobile sur le seuil de la chambre, puis, reprenant sa respiration longuement, se décida à entrer.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

L’entendant, son neveu releva la tête, il avait le visage décomposé, l’air absent.

— Elle va mourir d’ici le lever du soleil… C’est sans espoir…  
— Vraiment ?  
— Si elle est encore en vie, c’est grâce à la magie des fausses-personnes qui compense la gravité des blessures, mais son état empire d’heure en heure…  
— Je vois… Dit le vieil homme en s’asseyant de l’autre coté du lit, face à Folken.

Ainsi, ils restèrent silencieux, à regarder Yiris partir doucement. 

Soudain, un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans le couloir, les sortant de leur méditation.

Ni l’un, ni l’autre n’eut le temps de se lever pour aller voir de quoi il retournait qu’un géant traînant un petit vieux enchaîné par l’épaule débarqua.  
Folken reconnut immédiatement Lekan. Par contre, le visage du prisonnier, qui ne cessait de rouspéter, lui était inconnu.  
Cependant le regard de Folken s’attarda sur un élément étrange, il tenait une bouteille remplie d’un liquide rouge visqueux, de toute évidence du sang.

— Je vous apporte de quoi soigner Yiris ! Fit le géant en poussant le vieil homme vers le lit.  
— Et si je ne veux pas ? Si je cassais cette fichue bouteille ? Demanda le prisonnier.  
— Je te ferai subir la pire des agonies !

L’arrogance avait ses limites, le vieillard ne répliqua pas, il savait bien que ce n’était pas des paroles en l’air.

— Mais qui êtes vous ? Interrogea Meinmet désorienté.  
— Je suis Lekan, c’est moi qui protège Irini en l’absence de Yiris, et cette crapule est…  
— Dirken… c’est ça ? Interrompit Folken.  
— Exact !  
— Je m’en doutais….Il correspond à la description qu’il m’en avait été faite…  
— Oh, c’est Yiyi qui vous a parlé de moi ? S’amusa le prisonnier.

Immédiatement, le vieil homme se prit un violent coup sur la tête de la part de Lekan. Folken ne releva pas le propos.

— Et quel est le but de votre visite ? Fit Meinmet, quelque peu perdu.  
— J’apporte la vie de mon Maître.  
— Comment ça ? Questionna le vieux prince.  
— C’est la bouteille de sang de Lig Viete, n’est-ce pas ? Constata Folken.

Le géant acquiesça d’un signe de tête et donna un coup dans le dos de Dirken pour inciter celui-ci à parler.

— Ce truc bizarre, Yiris me l’a confié parce que, dixit elle-même, il fallait que ça aille à « son pire ennemi ». Résultat, je veille sur cette bouteille louche depuis plus de vingt ans.  
Ce soi-disant sang ne coagule pas, mais par contre, il s’évapore ! Chaque année, il y en a de moins en moins… La magie des fausses-personnes, c’est pire que tout !

Cette dernière remarque valut un nouveau coup au prisonnier. Lekan expliqua la situation plus en détails.

— Yiris a donné des consignes précises concernant cette bouteille. Elle ne doit être donnée qu’en cas de d’urgence vitale. J’ai eu vent de ce qui c’était passé et je me suis donc hâté de venir. En la voyant, je pense, d’après ce qu’elle m’a expliqué, qu’il doit y avoir de quoi réparer les lésions les plus importantes, mais ce sera juste.  
— Et vous croyez sincèrement que votre potion peut la sauver ? Demanda Meinmet, plus que dubitatif.  
— C’est le pouvoir de son maître. Le sang qu’il lui a donné, c’était une sorte d’assurance-vie au cas où, mais aussi le risque de perdre sa dernière partie d’humanité. Répondit Folken.  
— En effet, confirma Lekan, vous connaissez la magie des fausses-personnes à ce que je vois.  
— Oui, j’ai connu un sorcier il y a longtemps. Il m’avait un peu parlé de ces principes, mais même pour lui, certains aspects demeuraient obscurs. Ceci dit, je me souviens bien d’un point, si l’amélioration de l’état est proportionnelle à la quantité de liquide ingérée, il ne faut jamais finir la fiole sous peine de perdre sa personnalité, ses souvenirs et son apparence.  
— C’est exactement cela ! Fit le géant. Yiris me l’a bien expliqué, c’est le dernier recours, le tout dernier.

Interrompant la conversation, Hylden surgit dans la pièce, il venait visiblement de courir.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? On vient de me dire qu’il y avait un problème…  
— Disons plutôt que l’on nous offre une solution… Remarqua Meinmet. Ces gens ont un breuvage qui peut sauver Yiris, il devrait en avoir assez pour soigner l’hémorragie.  
— La sauver ? Avec la magie des fausses-personnes ? S’indigna le jeune général. Vous ne croyez pas qu’elle a assez souffert comme ça ! Rendez-vous compte, si vous guérissez ce qui est censé la tuer, n’oubliez pas que malgré tout, elle sera détruite, ses jambes et son bassin sont brisés, elle va passer des mois au lit, et ne pourra peut-être jamais remarcher…  
Alors, à moins d’avoir de quoi tout guérir, je vous en prie, laissez-là s’en aller, ne lui imposer pas la vie d’une handicapée… Vous savez qu’elle ne le supportera pas !

La remarque laissa l’assemblée pensive. Conscient de l’urgence, Lekan brisa le silence.

— La décision de donner ou non le sang n’est pas de mon ressort ! Voyez entre vous ! Mais vite !  
— Je me demande ce qu’elle aurait voulu ? Soupira Meinmet.

Dirken se garda bien de donner son avis de peur d’être frappé, mais il s’amusait du malaise ambiant.  
A titre personnel, l’idée de voir une Yiris diminuée souffrir le martyr à vie le réjouissait, une excellente raison de prendre finalement soin de la fiole qui lui avait été confiée.

Regardant la générale partir petit à petit, Folken était empli de doutes. D’un côte, il était d’accord avec Hylden, infliger à la jeune femme un handicap qui la priverait de tout ce qu’elle aimait était d’une immense cruauté, d’un autre, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir.

— Je vais lui donner la bouteille… Dit Folken en soupirant.  
— Vous êtes fou ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Rétorqua le général.  
— Ah oui ? Et de quel droit ? Lâcha le Prince sur un ton cinglant. La seule personne ici qui ait un quelconque droit sur Yiris, c’est moi, son mari !

L’argument était irréfutable, Hylden renonça à s’opposer.

— Soit, mais je vous laisse le soin de lui expliquer quelle sera sa vie quand elle se réveillera.

Folken opina de la tête et tendit la main vers Dirken qui lui donna la bouteille. Puis le Prince s’assit sur le lit. Il attrapa doucement Yiris et lui cala la tête au creux de son bras ; elle était froide, son souffle était à peine perceptible.

Un moment, il se contenta juste de la regarder. Le doute l’assaillait, est-ce qu’il n’agissait pas uniquement pour lui ? Juste pour cette idée égoïste de la garder pour lui seul ?

Voyant son hésitation, Meinmet lui parla doucement.

— Tu sais, il n’y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Tu regretteras toujours d’avoir agi, ou de ne pas avoir agi… Mais sache que quoi que tu décides, je te soutiens.

Le Prince sourit à son oncle, il bénissait sa présence. Lekan restait quand à lui complètement stoïque, Dirken avait son petit air sournois, mais c’est surtout le fait de croiser le regard glacial de Hylden qui déstabilisait Folken.

Et c’était donc à cela que se résumait le sauvetage ou non de Yiris, à une simple rivalité entre deux hommes…


	29. Second souffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 29

Second souffle

Publié pour la première fois le 17 avril 2012

 

Meinmet était en train de souffler dans le couloir. Les infirmières lui avaient apporté une chaise pour s‘asseoir et un verre d’eau.  
Se remettre de ce à quoi il venait d’assister lui prendrait du temps. Nul doute qu’il était parti pour plusieurs semaines de cauchemars…

Lorsque Folken avait laissé tomber une goutte du sang de Lig Viete au fond de la gorge de Yiris, son corps fut aussitôt pris par un besoin compulsif de boire davantage.  
Dans ses yeux exorbités se reflétaient l’incompréhension et la souffrance qui torturaient son âme.

Malgré l’effrayante scène, le Prince avait su garder assez de calme pour donner une bonne partie de la bouteille. Difficilement, il l’avait arrachée à Yiris qui s’était mue un monstre assoiffé de sang.  
Meinmet et Hylden étaient restés muets d’horreur face à cette violence.

Après avoir interrompu son macabre repas, Folken avait dû maintenir la jeune femme qui se débattait telle une folle furieuse, les yeux révulsés.  
Conformément aux explications de Lekan, Yiris fut ensuite prise de violentes convulsions, une vision effroyable.

— Allez-vous en, il y en a pour un bon moment je pense, leur avait dit Folken. Je vais rester avec elle, ne vous imposez pas ça.

Hylden avait acquiescé et incité le pauvre Meinmet à quitter la pièce. Lekan avait quant à lui salué avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, emmenant Dirken qui ne faisait plus vraiment le malin après ce qu’il venait de voir.  
Resté seul, le Prince s’était allongé à côté de la blessée, essayant de la maintenir immobile.  
Il lui parlait doucement, espérant désespérément l’apaiser.

OoO

Quand Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Merle s’était endormie au pied de son lit, comme autrefois. La jeune fille savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur elle, et c’était un précieux réconfort.  
Quelques instants, elle espéra avoir fait un mauvais rêve, mais très vite, elle réalisa que l’annonce de la veille était réelle. Van avait disparu…  
Perdue, elle resta assise à réfléchir. Tout ceci était surréaliste, et pourtant… 

Merle finit par émerger et fut rassurée de la voir réveillée. Elle lui proposa de lui apporter à manger au lit, la jeune femme préféra se lever.  
Elle s’habilla par automatisme, l’esprit vide. Puis, elle fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. La cour n’était pas aussi animée que d’ordinaire.  
Tout le monde était sous le choc.

Une petite douleur au ventre interrompit sa méditation, elle ne put que courir vomir dans la salle d’eau devant Merle complètement paniquée.

— Hitomi, ça va aller ? Tu veux que j’appelle un médecin ?  
— Non, rassure-toi. En fait, cela fait des jours que je commence la matinée ainsi, mais d’habitude, c’est après le petit déjeuner. Répondit la jeune femme en relevant la tête.  
— Soit, mais si tu as quelque chose qui te gène, n’hésite pas. Tu sais, quand Maître Van reviendra, il faudra que tu ailles bien, toi et… ton enfant… Soupira Merle.

Hitomi se redressa et se rinça un peu la bouche. Brièvement, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait une apparence effrayante.  
Les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux verts trahissaient aussi bien sa fatigue que les larmes qu’elle avait versées.  
Si Van la voyait dans cet état, il lui sortirait sans doute une petite remarque sarcastique dont il avait le secret pour cacher son inquiétude.  
A cette pensée, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Merle fut intriguée.

— Tu te sens bien, tu es sûre ?  
— Oui, je te promets que tout va bien, c’est juste que je pensais à…  
— Maître Van, n’est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille opina de la tête. Son amie lui offrit un pauvre petit sourire et finit par éclater en sanglots.  
Doucement, Hitomi la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu’elle pouvait, sachant que pour la fille-chat qui n’avait quasi jamais été séparée de Van depuis l’enfance, c’était son monde qui s’écroulait.

Merle n’était pas la seule à être complètement désemparée. Repensant à ses visions, Hitomi était déconcertée.  
Jusqu’à présent, ses prémonitions s’étaient presque toujours révélées exactes et les rares fois où elles ne s’étaient pas accomplies, c’était parce qu’elle était intervenue juste à temps…

Là, elle n’avait eu aucun moyen d’empêcher ce qui s’était passé… 

Alors, à quoi servait ce don de médium, si ce n’était à pouvoir empêcher le pire d’arriver ?

OoO

Luyren n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, il en aurait été bien incapable. 

Définir la conduite à adopter suite aux derniers événements survenus accaparait son esprit.  
Pour cet homme hautement droit et organisé, il fallait avant tout éviter le chaos.

Après un bref hommage à la dépouille de son collègue mort au combat, il s’était lancé dans une recherche visant à savoir quelle organisation adopter étant donné que le Roi était porté disparu.

Histoire de compléter ses données, il avait carrément envoyé une délégation chez Nako, devenu une célébrité suite à l’affaire du procès de Yiris.  
Il avait espoir que ce collectionneur détienne quelques textes intéressants.

Les choses n’étaient pas simples, mais déjà, il avait trouvé comment mettre en place un gouvernement d’urgence, c’était déjà un bon début.  
D’après les indications, ce Conseil se composerait donc de lui, d’Hylden, de Yiris, si elle survivait, du successeur de Mayek et des Princes Meinmet et Folken.  
La présence d’un membre de l’autorité religieuse n’était pas nécessaire. Goau Fanel avait en son temps fait un ménage dans les textes, sans doute pour éviter toute vengeance sur sa femme ou ses descendants de la part de ceux qui avaient désapprouvé son mariage.

Luyren était croyant, mais avant tout un homme de loi. A son sens, mieux valait être religieux le moins possible, les choses seraient déjà assez complexes comme ça.

Le général méditait sur ses parchemins. Lui qui envisageait de prendre prochainement sa retraite savait que cela n’était absolument plus à l’ordre du jour, les prochains mois s’annonçaient particulièrement difficiles.

Si le Souverain était effectivement mort, Luyren espérait que l’on retrouve rapidement son corps, car le doute en plus du problème successoral allait envenimer la situation.

La succession… Vaste question, il ne l’avait que survolée. Ses lectures indiquaient quelques pistes, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à poursuivre plus avant sur les modalités de mise en œuvre…  
Le vieux militaire était profondément triste d’en arriver à songer à cela. Il appréciait de servir le jeune Roi et avait un profond respect pour lui.  
Cependant, son vécu lui avait appris à ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Vu l’état dans lequel avait été retrouvé son melef, le jeune homme n’était certainement plus de ce monde, et malheureusement, l’ennemi s’était arrangé pour ne même pas lui accorder le droit à une sépulture digne.  
Quelque soit son sentiment profond, le général se devait de penser avant tout à l’avenir de son pays.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil dans la salle du Conseil, la tête en arrière. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, il n’y voyait plus rien à force de travailler.  
Un rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage, nul doute qu’il n’allait pas tarder à s’assoupir…  
C’est alors que Meinmet entra dans la pièce. De son côté, le vieux Prince n’avait pas fermé l’œil non plus.  
Après avoir quitté le chevet de Yiris, il avait passé un long moment à méditer près de la tombe de son frère.

— Je vois que vous n’avez pas cessé de travailler de la nuit Luyren…  
— C’est mon travail, Votre Altesse, je m’y emploie du mieux que je peux.  
— Et qu’est-ce que cela donne ?  
— La bonne nouvelle, c’est que je sais comment faire fonctionner le pays en transition…  
— Et la mauvaise ?  
— Mieux vaut ne pas en parler…  
— Il s’agit de la disparition de mon neveu, n’est-ce pas ? Soupira Meinmet, fataliste.  
— En effet, acquiesça le vieux général, si le décès du Roi se confirme, nous allons vers une succession complexe…  
— Situation prévisible… Et qui pourrait devenir le nouveau Monarque d’après vos recherches ?  
— Normalement, vous ! Vous êtes le parent le plus proche dans l’ordre de succession!  
— Je m’en doutais… Cependant, il est évident que je suis un peu trop vieux pour le métier, je passe mon tour pour la Couronne, je n’arrive même pas à soulever une épée !  
— Je m’attendais à votre réponse, donc j’ai approfondi mes recherches. En fait, en consultant les textes, deux hypothèses se dégagent. Il nous faudra trancher en prenant en compte les avantages et inconvénients de chaque cas.  
— Et qui sont les deux élus ?  
— On peut faire légitimer l’enfant d’une concubine, ça c’est déjà vu… Si l’enfant est une fille, elle transmettra le sang royal à la génération suivante, donc cela ouvre des années d’instabilité. Il y a aussi possibilité que la mère soit opposée à la légitimation. Par le passé, on a toujours forcé les choses, mais je ne me vois pas faire subir cela à Mademoiselle Hitomi …  
— Donc, nous partons sur cet enfant à naître, ce qui est logique, mais en même, pauvre petit, même pas né, déjà Roi… Et si c’est une fille, comme vous dites, on part sur de gros risques, voire pire…  
— Je sais à qui vous pensez… Dit le général mal à l’aise. Nous n’avons pas à en parler, c’est…  
— Bah… J’y pense perpétuellement… Je n’aurais jamais la force de me détacher de ce qui s’est passé. Je me demande si Goau était arrivé à surmonter ce passif…  
— Pour être honnête avec vous, il n’en a sans doute jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, à part peut-être sa femme… Je pense que son aîné n’est même pas au courant de qui était son « grand-père »…  
— C’est mieux ainsi… Quand je suis allé dans le caveau royal, je suis passé près de sa dépouille… Goau a bien agi, l’emplacement est l’une d’un seul isolé. Car après tout, on ne pouvait mettre son frère à côté…  
— En effet…  
— Au moins, Yiris aura prouvé que la folie n’était pas la seule issue dans ce genre de situation, c’était le choix de… « mon père »… 

Un silence pesant s’installa. Luyren comprit qu’il fallait reprendre la conversation en changeant de sujet.

— Autre possibilité, nous restaurons Folken dans la succession… Le cas est particulier mais cela reste faisable…  
— Franchement, qu’est-ce qui vous semble préférable ?  
— Nous avons déjà connu le cas d’un enfant Roi, donc avec un bon Conseil, ça reste totalement gérable. Evidemment, un testament désignant un tuteur comme l’avait fait le Roi Goau aurait été mieux.  
A défaut, nous fonctionnerons en transition pendant une quinzaine d’années, voire davantage si fille… Quand à Folken, c’est un individu tout ce qu’il y a de plus responsable, il ferait un bon Roi, c’est juste que le concept du ressuscité est un peu particulier et qu’il faudra sans doute « arranger » certaines choses avant tout couronnement.  
— Soit, tout ceci est à réfléchir… Fit Meinmet pensif.  
— D’ordinaire, je ne suis pas partisan de l’empressement, cependant je pense qu’avec ce conflit avec les voleurs d’energist qui traîne, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester instable sur le plan politique…  
— Vous n’avez pas tort…  
— De toute façon, j’attends le rapport définitif des troupes restées sur place, après nous aviserons. En attendant, accrochons-nous au peu d’espoir qu’il nous reste… Je prie pour avoir fait toutes ses recherches pour rien…

Cette fois, Luyren se leva. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir, de manger un peu et surtout de se reposer. Meinmet, quand à lui, resta un petit moment à méditer dans la salle du Conseil, le regard rivé sur le Trône vide de son neveu.

OoO

Hylden avait passé la nuit à l’hôpital militaire. Il avait réopéré Yrkas dans la nuit car les chairs de son amputation n’étaient pas nettes, mais surtout, il était venu régulièrement se tenir au courant de l’état de Yiris.

Celle-ci, après d’interminables convulsions, s’était endormie. La magie des fausses-personnes agissait, le jeune général restait sceptique concernant le résultat final.  
Une Yiris vivante était une chose, une Yiris valide, une autre…

Et puis, un pouvoir capable de ressusciter les morts, il avait toujours du mal à y croire.  
Quand on est médecin, on sait que les miracles n’existent pas. Imaginer les fausses-personnes détenant un pouvoir pareil apparaît alors particulièrement déplaisant.

Après la révélation de la nature de son amie, Hylden s’était brièvement interrogé, mais à ses yeux, les actes prévalaient, donc son opinion à son égard n’avait pas changé. Enfin…  
Un point l’avait profondément déçu, elle avait préféré lui mentir. Elle ne lui avait pas assez fait confiance pour lui révéler son secret…

A chaque fois qu’il passait devant la chambre, il guettait toute évolution, mais en vain. Il en revenait à chaque fois plus énervé, la vision de Folken endormi auprès de son épouse le contrariait profondément.

En quelques semaines, le Prince avait chamboulé son monde. Hylden était quelqu’un de raisonnable et pondéré, et l’arrivée subite de ce mystérieux survivant était le genre d’évènement inexplicable qui le contrariait au possible.  
Et puis, voir Yiris se laisser faire presque sans rien dire… Il avait l’impression que Folken arrivait à manipuler tout le monde.

Quand le jour se leva, après un énième constat vain, il décida de sortir un peu se changer les idées…

OoO 

« Engourdie », c’est la première chose que Yiris pensa. Mais au fur et à mesure qu’elle émergeait, elle se rendit compte que ce n’était pas de l’engourdissement, davantage une forme de douleur.

Chaque tentative pour remuer les jambes lui causait des décharges électriques jusque dans les reins.  
Puisque les jambes n’obéissaient pas, vaille pour les bras. L’épaule gauche était bloquée, mais la main était mobile, du côté droit, c’était différent, quelque chose d’extérieur gênait.

La jeune femme était bougonne, jamais elle n’avait mis autant de temps pour se réveiller. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ?  
De plus, elle avait du mal à respirer. Le poids qu’elle ressentait sur le bras droit était aussi présent sur sa poitrine.

Puis, y réfléchissant, les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire, le combat de melefs, la sensation de mourir, la douleur atroce, la même qu’au bord du lac…

Déconcertée, elle ouvrit les yeux net et fut pour le moins étonnée. De toute évidence, Folken s’était endormi la tête posée sur son cœur, elle avait ses cheveux à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
L’explication de la gêne qu’elle ressentait pour respirer était là. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, la situation avait un petit côté attendrissant.

Continuant à se réapproprier son corps, elle se rendit compte que son bras gauche était en écharpe. Bougeant juste l’avant-bras afin de ne pas forcer sur son épaule démise, Yiris s’amusa à caresser du bout de doigts les cheveux de son mari.

La sensation légère sur sa tête fit émerger le Prince, il tourna la tête et se trouva face à la jeune femme qui lui offrit un petit sourire amusé.

— Bonjour ! Fit-elle d’une petite voix toute faible.

Folken se redressa doucement et s’assit, l’air hagard.

— Yiris… C’est un miracle. Il n’y avait aucune chance et…  
— Ben apparemment, je suis toujours là ! Répondit l’intéressée en voulant lever les mains, avant de réaliser, vexée, que sa main droite était coincée dans une attelle.

Folken resta un moment juste comme ça à la regarder. La voir vivante, cela ne pouvait être qu’un rêve et pourtant…  
Peu à peu, le petit air facétieux qu’affichait la générale disparut lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’elle était purement et simplement clouée au lit.

— Comment j’en suis arrivée là ?  
— Tu as été grièvement blessée sur le chant de bataille. Hylden t’a maintenue en vie jusqu’à Fanelia, tu n’aurais pas dû survivre…  
— Et on a apporté mon petit secret, c’est ça ?

Folken hocha positivement la tête.

— Lekan est d’une fascinante efficacité, toujours là quand il faut ! En tout cas, mon Maître avait encore une fois raison, le vital est réparé, le reste, c’est une autre histoire…  
— Je dois t’avouer une chose…  
— Laquelle ?  
— Compte-tenu de la gravité de ton état, le fait ou non de t’administrer la potion a fait débat. C’est moi qui ai décidé d’y avoir recours…  
— Il y a un problème particulier ?  
— Tu ne t’en rends peut-être pas totalement compte, mais tes jambes sont brisées en de nombreux endroits, ton bassin est gravement endommagé… Il te faudra du temps ne serait-ce que pour t’asseoir, quand à marcher…  
— Mourir ou vivre handicapée… C’est un débat intéressant…  
Moi-même, je crois que j’aurais eu du mal à choisir… Honnêtement, j’ai vraiment cru que c’était la fin cette fois… raté…  
— Je…  
— Ne dites rien, c’est inutile. Vous avez agi selon ce qui vous semblait le mieux, et dans certains cas, je pense qu’il n’y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix… La suite m’appartient… Même s’il me faut des mois, voire même des années, qui sait, je me mettrai debout face à vous et là, je vous remercierai…

La conversation fut interrompue par l’entrée d’Hylden dans la pièce. Stupéfait, il ne pu que rester en arrêt quelques secondes devant le miracle. Yiris avait bel et bien survécu, la magie des fausses-personnes avait fonctionné.

— C’est… Bredouilla le général.  
— Dingue je sais, mais ça a fonctionné. Cette fois, j’ai usé mon dernier atout. Dit Yiris, l’air philosophe.  
— Comment tu te sens ?  
— Coincée est le mot le plus adapté. D’après ce que m’a expliqué Folken, j’en ai pour un moment…

Toujours aussi perplexe, Hylden hocha affirmativement la tête en guise de réponse. Détailler la suite des événements à cet instant lui semblait superflu.  
Puis, prenant sur lui, il se tourna vers Folken.

— Votre Altesse, il était question que le Conseil se réunisse ce matin, il serait peut-être temps d’y aller…

Le Prince acquiesça et se leva. Ils allaient tous deux quitter la pièce quand Yiris les interpella.

— Attendez, comment vont mes gars, ceux qui étaient avec moi ? Et le Roi ?

Le général et le Prince stoppèrent net et restèrent quelques secondes le dos tourné.  
Quelques secondes, ils s’observèrent avant de regarder la blessée dans les yeux. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu’elle le sache un jour.

— Je suis désolé, Yiris,… Tu as perdu tout le régiment qui t’accompagnait, à l’exception d’Yrkas. Il s’en est sorti, mais il a été gravement blessé. Expliqua Hylden.  
— Comment ça ? s’inquiéta-t-elle. Il a quoi ?  
— Il a perdu un bras…  
— Oh non, c’est pas vrai… Bon sang… Mes soldats… C’était à moi de veiller sur eux… 

Elle resta un instant à pester sur elle-même, sur le manque d’organisation de son expédition d’aide qui avait coûté des vies.

Puis, elle se ressaisit et se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs.

— Vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit pour le Roi…

Folken s’approcha d’elle et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

— Nous sommes sans nouvelle de mon frère. On a retrouvé son guymelef en feu, il n’y avait aucune trace de lui. Des recherches sont en cours sur place pour tenter de le retrouver.

La générale resta interdite. La situation était encore pire que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. 

— Et les ennemis, les voleurs d’energist, on les a eu ?  
— Non, répondit Hylden, quand les troupes ont atteint leur camp, ils avaient déjà tous disparu et incendié leurs traces.  
— Alors, on a fait tout ça pour rien ? Soupira Yiris. C’est un cauchemar… Le Roi… Mes soldats… Tout ça pour rien…

Doucement, Le Prince caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui sanglotait, essayant de la réconforter.  
Ce détail agaça encore davantage le général.

— Yiris, nous allons devoir y aller, on reviendra te voir. Tu n’y es pour rien. Repose-toi, d’accord ? Lui conseilla le militaire.  
— Hylden a raison, nous avons des choses à régler. Essaie de rester calme, même si je sais que ce n’est pas simple.

Sur ces paroles, Folken se leva et quitta la pièce, il échangea un bref regard avec le général, lui faisant bien comprendre son énervement.

Restée seule, Yiris passa un long moment, les yeux dans le vague. Elle reconstituait minute par minute tout ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là, cherchant un détail qui pourrait l’éclairer sur le sort du Roi, son dernier souvenir restait le fait d’avoir été projetée au sol.  
Longtemps, elle pesta sur sa bêtise, son incapacité à manier les melefs… Sur tout ce qui, selon elle, était la cause de la mort de ses hommes et de la disparition du Roi.

Puis, essayant de se changer un peu les idées, elle tenta à nouveau de bouger un peu et ne put que conclure qu’elle était complètement bloquée.  
Bon point, elle sentait tout son corps, donc pas de paralysie. Cependant, elle devait maintenant être patiente, elle ne remarcherait pas avant un bon moment.  
Mais ce n’était somme toute pas son plus grand problème. Avoir failli dans sa mission la rendait malade. 

Pendant dix ans, elle avait servi son Souverain avec efficacité. Elle appréciait cet homme qui était droit, juste, honnête. Il connaissait son secret et l’avait gardé, jamais il ne l’avait traité différemment parce qu’elle avait du sang de fausse-personne.

Elle avait honte du piège qu’elle lui avait tendu pour obtenir l’ouverture de la tombe de Folken. Depuis, sa volonté était de se rattraper, de prouver qu’elle était un bon soldat… 

Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle se sentait simplement minable.


	30. Décisions douloureuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 30

Décisions douloureuses

Publié pour la première fois le 24 avril 2012

 

Cinq jours… Cela faisait cinq jours que Van était porté disparu. 

Comme chaque matin, Haymlar avait envoyé son rapport par une transmission longue distance, qui avait ensuite été véhiculée par les hommes-loups.

Ce matin-là, le Conseil se réunissait pour discuter du message reçu. Depuis la réunion de crise du lendemain de l’annonce, c’était la seconde fois qu’ils se retrouvaient.  
Entre-temps, après quelques décisions d’urgence prises de façon collégiale, Folken et Luyren avaient paré aux affaires courantes.

Le Prince s’était emparé de toutes les tâches de gestion, le général supervisait l’armée. Pour le vieux militaire, la motivation et la force de travail du jeune homme avait été une agréable surprise. Il était impressionné par tout ce qu’il faisait et par le sérieux et l’efficacité déployés.  
Il faut dire que Folken se donnait les moyens de ses ambitions, se levant souvent avant le soleil et se couchait bien après lui, ne quittant presque pas le bureau de son frère disparu.  
Cette implication dans la vie du pays lui avait d’ailleurs valu une certaine réputation. On ne tarissait pas d’éloge à son sujet.

Mais tout cela lui était indifférent, il ne pensait qu’à son frère. Et en ce jour, il savait très bien ce qu’il allait se passer, et cela le faisait profondément souffrir.  
Il imaginait qu’à l’époque de sa disparition, une réunion semblable avait dû se tenir.

L’ambiance était presque morbide, le silence pesant. Le Trône royal restait vide, les places de Mayek et de Yiris aussi.  
En tant que membre le plus ancien du Conseil, Luyren prit la parole.

— Bonjour à tous, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ce matin. Comme chaque jour, Haymlar a transmis son rapport, l’avancée n’a permis aucune découverte concernant notre Roi.  
A ce stade, il nous appartient de prendre une décision : soit nous poursuivons les recherches sur place, sachant que les autres états-majors ne sont pas partisans de continuer, soit nous rapatrions nos troupes… 

Personne n’osa répondre. Le général reprit donc.

— Yiris l’a assez dit, nous avons affaire à des ennemis particulièrement malins. Deux possibilités, soit ils retiennent notre Souverain, soit ils l’ont tué et dissimulent le corps. A mon sens, dans l’une ou l’autre des possibilités, ils cherchent à nous déstabiliser.  
Nul doute qu’ils connaissent l’état précaire de notre état et les problèmes de succession auxquels nous sommes confrontés, donc pour éviter de leur donner satisfaction, il nous faut prendre une décision.

Tous opinèrent de la tête, et finalement Meinmet se décida à parler.

— Comme vous le savez, à l’heure actuelle, l’héritier de Van, c’est moi. Cela dit, je ne prendrais pas la Couronne, je suis trop vieux pour cette charge, et surtout, je ne suis qu’une béquille. Il va falloir nous occuper de cela, mais dans un premier temps, nous devons prendre soin de notre pays.Mon neveu est quelqu’un de responsable, où qu’il soit il voudrait que nous prenions à cœur notre tâche au lieu de nous perdre en veines recherches.  
— Il n’est pas faux que nous avons laissé une immense majorité de nos armées là-bas. Commenta Hylden. Nous sommes plus que vulnérables…

Resté silencieux, Folken hésitait à se prononcer. Et pourtant, il le fallait. Auparavant, il eut besoin de soupirer longuement pour évacuer la peine qui lui serrait le cœur à ce moment crucial.

— Le principal souci de Van a toujours été de protéger Fanelia, alors respectons sa volonté et rapatrions nos troupes…  
— Soit, fit Luyren, nous sommes donc tous d’accord. Nous allons aussi devoir mettre en place de façon plus formelle le Conseil dans sa formation de gouvernement transitoire. La tribu de Mayek a rendu sa décision de succession, ce sera son fils Ezgas qui prendra sa place. Pour l’armée de Défense, je présume que Yiris mandera Haymlar comme représentant au retour de ce dernier. Cela vous convient-il ?

Là encore des hochements de têtes répondirent affirmativement. Ayant au moins réglé l’épineux problème, le vieux général se leva.

— Bon, il me reste à transmettre tout cela à nos soldats restés sur place.

OoO

Comme à son habitude depuis l’attaque, Yiris somnolait. Pratiquement incapable de bouger, elle restait allongée, le regard perdu dans le vide, prisonnière de son propre corps.  
La notion du temps semblait lui avoir échappée. 

Alors, quand elle entendit une voix joyeuse s’adresser à elle, la surprise fut donc d’autant plus grande.

— Alors chef, vous dormez ? Vous n’avez pas honte d’être aussi flemmarde ?

Sur le seuil de la chambre, se tenait Yrkas, souriant, appuyé sur une béquille. La manche gauche de sa veste flottant dans le vide trahissait l’amputation, cela n’empêchait nullement le soldat d’afficher un air jovial.

— Yrkas, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu peux enfin te lever ?  
— J’ai déjà fait quelques pas hier. Officiellement, je n’ai pas le droit de sortir dans les couloirs, mais vous me connaissez, je suis du genre désobéissant, alors me voilà !  
— Finalement, je suis contente que tu n’écoutes jamais rien ! S’amusa Yiris.  
— Et je savais que vous seriez indulgente sur ce coup ! En tout cas, vous êtes bien en beauté avec cette nouvelle coiffure !

La générale ramena un peu sa main droite fracturée vers ses cheveux.

— Tu parles de ma coupe ? Hier Mila est venue me voir, elle a failli faire une attaque quand elle a vu le massacre, je crois que ça l’a même plus impressionnée que mon état !  
— Pourquoi donc vous a-t-on fait ça ? Moi, on n’a pas touché mon catogan…  
— Je ne me suis pas vraiment posée la question. Enfin, ça repousse, mais c’est vrai que ça me fait drôle, la dernière fois que j’ai coupé mes cheveux, je devais avoir… sept ou huit ans…

Le soldat sourit. Il savait bien que le sujet de leur conversation était presque stupide au vu des circonstances, cela lui faisait plaisir d’apporter un peu de détente.

— Et toi, comment tu t’en sors… sans ton bras ? Demanda la générale, redevenue sérieuse.  
— Bah, je m’y habitue. Je cherche encore comment faire pour me servir du restant au mieux, mais dans l’ensemble, je me débrouille bien. Mon regret, c’est que les melefs et moi, c’est fini ! Je n’ai pas les moyens de me payer un appareillage de Zaibach, et j’avoue que même si j’avais le pognon, je n’ai pas envie de ressembler à une machine…  
— Je suis désolée… Tout ça c’est à cause de moi…  
— Ne le soyez pas, j’ai fait mon boulot. Vous avez aussi fait le vôtre, et chacun du mieux que nous le pouvions !  
— Ta mère va vouloir me tuer…  
— Non, ma mère était très inquiète pour vous aussi ! Bon, c’est vrai qu’elle a bien pleuré. Vous la connaissez, elle nous colle des coups de pieds dans le derrière quand on fait les cons, mes frères ou moi, mais quand ça ne va pas, c’est la reine des mamans câlines !  
— Tu vas être choyé en rentrant chez toi !  
— A ce sujet, j’ai une faveur à vous demander.

Pour le coup, Yiris fut intriguée, elle se demandait bien ce que son subordonné voulait, surtout que vu la situation, elle se voyait mal lui dire non.

— Vas-y, si je peux…  
— Je ne veux pas retourner chez Maman, elle m’a assez « éduqué » comme ça, je ne la supporterai pas davantage… Et comme je suis foutu pour l’armée, il me faut un nouveau boulot.  
— Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire pour toi…  
— Ben, en fait, votre petite affaire n’aurait pas besoin d’un videur ? Même avec un bras en moins, je fais peur !  
— Ce n’est plus mon affaire, faudra voir avec Mila.  
— Je suis sûr que vous avez encore de l’influence, chef… Dit Yrkas en clignant de l’œil.

La générale gloussa, ce genre d’affaire pourrait s’arranger et elle se doutait que son aide de camp ne demandait pas uniquement cela pour le travail.  
En effet, il avait toujours eu un faible pour une des employées du bordel, la rousse Anna.

Soudain, une infirmière plutôt baraquée surgit dans la pièce, stupéfiant les deux militaires.

— Ah ben tiens, je vous trouve là, Yrkas, qui vous a autorisé à vous lever hein ?

Le sourire séducteur du soldat ne fonctionna pas, l’infirmière le saisit fermement par le bras restant, pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

— A bientôt chef !

Pour le coup, Yiris ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Son aide de camp était toujours aussi drôle, même malgré lui, et cette fois, elle appréciait particulièrement d’avoir eu droit à un peu de détente.

OoO

Hitomi vivotait… Elle se levait, s’habillait et mangeait parce qu’il le fallait. Merle n’était pas mieux, elle aussi était encore sous le choc.

Depuis l’annonce de la disparition de Van, elle passait des heures aux pieds d’Escaflowne.  
Elle espérait une vision, quelque chose qui lui dirait où se trouvait Van afin de pouvoir l’aider, mais rien ne venait…  
La jeune femme refusait d’envisager la mort du Roi. Il avait déjà affronté des épreuves redoutables, il y avait survécu.

Et puis, au fond d’elle, Hitomi était certaine que s’il n’était plus de ce monde, elle le saurait.

Mais garder espoir n’était pas simple. L’ambiance au palais, dans la ville, et dans tout le Royaume était ambivalente.  
Certains pensaient que le Roi avait juste été enlevé et qu’une demande de rançon ne tarderait pas, d’autres étaient nettement moins optimistes.

Ce doute avait de lourdes conséquences sur Fanelia. Les forteresses avaient été mises en alerte et les va-et-vient des commerçants étaient bien plus contrôlés qu’à l’ordinaire.

Il faut dire qu’il y avait de dangereux précédents. Notamment, un peu plus d’un siècle auparavant, dans le pays de Cesario, le Roi était mort alors que le Prince héritier était en campagne militaire.  
Profitant de la désorganisation, des assassins s’étaient dissimulés dans la ville et le soir où le successeur était rentré en urgence, il y avait eu un véritable massacre et la dynastie de l’époque avait failli être renversée, ce qui finalement s’était produit des années plus tard lors d’un mariage royal...

Ce genre de situation était inenvisageable à Fanelia. En effet, la particularité de cette nation par rapport aux autres de Gaea était d’avoir préservé sa lignée depuis sa fondation, il y a plus de dix-mille ans…  
Ce fait donnait un certain prestige au pays. 

Certes, le Royaume avait une économie essentiellement agricole, assez modeste, et son territoire était surtout forestier avec peu de villes, cela dit la stabilité exceptionnelle de sa politique forçait l’admiration quand on voyait les luttes de pouvoir qu’il avait pu y avoir ailleurs.

C’était de tout cela dont Luyren voulait se montrer garant, et plus ça allait, plus sa tâche lui paraissait insurmontable.  
Après la décision prise le matin et le moment difficile de l’envoi de la transmission ordonnant le retour des troupes, il avait décidé de commencer à mettre sa stratégie pour la succession en œuvre.  
Si officiellement, rien ne serait décidé avant que l’héritier de Mayek n’arrive à la capitale, son collègue était décidé à préparer au mieux le terrain.

A force de recherches, le général avait trouvé une loi estimant que le Roi n’était présumé mort que si six lunes après sa disparition, il n’avait été fait état d’aucune preuve contraire.  
Le délai pouvait sembler à priori long, mais il permettrait d’entamer des investigations, même si le militaire ne savait pas trop où chercher, et surtout, ce temps serait mis à profit pour régler l’épineuse question de la succession.

Après sa conversation avec le Prince Meinmet, Luyren savait que deux possibilités étaient envisageables…  
Restait à déterminer laquelle serait choisie.

La lignée principale devait être privilégiée, mais le problème d’enfant-Roi était délicat, sans parler que si Hitomi donnait le jour à une fille, la situation devenait encore plus compliquée. La petite pouvant alors transmettre la Couronne mais pas porter le titre… Quoique… Le mauvais précédent lui revenait en mémoire…  
En cela, transmettre la succession à Folken apparaissait plus sûr, cependant l’avènement d’un revenant risquait de soulever bien des polémiques…

Plusieurs entrevues délicates s’annonçaient pour le vieux général, celle avec Hitomi serait la première…

OoO 

Après avoir déjeuné, il profita de l’après-midi calme pour aller rendre visite à la jeune femme. Ce fut Merle qui lui ouvrit la porte, assez surprise.

— Général Luyren… Je… Il y a du nouveau ? Demanda la fille-chat, inquiète.  
— Non, rien de nouveau, mais j’aimerais parler à Mademoiselle Hitomi, si c’est possible.  
— Oui, oui, je vous en prie, entrez. Elle est en train de lire dans sa chambre.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il se trouva face à une Hitomi assise près de la fenêtre. D’une pâleur irréelle, vêtue d’une robe vert d’eau et enveloppée dans un châle blanc, elle affichait un pauvre petit sourire désoeuvré.  
Bien qu’il ne le montra pas, cette triste vision peina profondément le général.

— Mademoiselle Hitomi, je suis désolée de vous venir vous importuner, mais je dois absolument discuter avec vous d’un sujet important.  
— Je comprends... Asseyez-vous…

Le militaire s’exécuta, et resta un moment instant silencieux. Son interlocutrice, quant à elle, réfléchissait, le regard perdu dans le ciel.  
Le temps sembla se figer, Luyren hésita, mais il finit par s’exprimer.

— La rumeur doit sans doute courir dans le palais, cependant, je me dois vous confirmer personnellement l’arrêt des recherches et le retour de nos troupes.

Etrangement, la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle resta simplement figée, tout comme Merle.  
Ce calme déstabilisa le général, il ne s’y attendait pas, mais avait l’impression que les deux jeunes femmes, elles, s’étaient préparées à l’annonce.  
Il y eut à nouveau un silence pesant, et ce fut Hitomi qui reprit la conversation.

— Nous étions au courant… De toute façon, tout le monde le savait… Vous pensez que Van est mort…

A l’entendre, Merle dut puiser dans ses forces pour laisser juste échapper une larme. Etrangement, la future maman restait toujours aussi sereine, comme si elle ne réalisait pas la situation.

— Bien, fit Luyren, je ne vais donc pas passer par quatre chemins. Ma présence concerne l’enfant que vous portez.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en soupirant, elle se doutait bien qu’il en serait question.

— Et que lui veut-on à ce petit ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.  
— Des précédents dans la succession royale nous autorisent à légitimer votre enfant, même si vous n’étiez pas encore l’épouse de Sa Majesté. Ceci implique que si l’enfant est un garçon, ce sera notre prochain Roi, si c’est une fille, elle pourra transmettre la lignée. Cependant… vous avez aussi la possibilité de refuser…  
— Ah… je suis étonnée… Je croyais que Fanelia ne laissait pas beaucoup de latitudes aux femmes.  
— Dans le cas présent, vous êtes la seule personne responsable de cet enfant. De plus, je ne suis pas personnellement partisan de vous forcer la main, par respect pour mon Roi que j’ai fidèlement servi, d’autant qu’il existe une autre alternative.  
— Laquelle ?  
— Etant donné que le Prince Meinmet a refusé le Trône en raison de son âge, le titre reviendrait au Prince Folken auquel nous pouvons rendre ses droits à la succession.  
— Soit, Folken serait donc le Roi, je pense que ça serait une bonne chose…  
— Que dois-je comprendre ?  
— Général, le père de mon enfant a été prisonnier de son titre dès son enfance. Il a grandi avec des responsabilités qu’il n’aurait pas dû avoir, a vécu des choses affreuses pour finir…  
Je refuse ça pour ce petit être que je porte, je veux qu’il ou elle vive tranquillement. J’ai conscience que ma décision aura un impact sur la stabilité politique de ce pays, mais puisque Folken deviendrait Roi et que je sais qu’il fera un bon Souverain, et bien alors, qu’on laisse mon enfant à venir tranquille.

Retenant ses larmes pour garder une certaine solennité, la future maman avait déclaré cela une main appuyée sur son ventre.  
Merle lui caressait doucement les épaules pour tenter de la réconforter, essayant elle-même de se retenir de s’effondrer.

Le choix d’Hitomi n’avait pas surpris Luyren. La jeune femme avait agi au mieux.

— Je vous remercie de m’avoir répondu ! Sachez toutefois que bien évidemment, nous continuerons à veiller sur vous et sur l’enfant.  
— Merci à vous, général ! 

Sur ce, le vieux militaire quitta les appartements, réfléchissant à la prochaine discussion qu’il devrait avoir, qui s’annonçait bien plus délicate.

OoO

Au terme de cinq jours d’investigation, Haymlar ne fut pas surpris des ordres qu’il reçu de la capitale. Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi au discours qu’il devrait tenir le lendemain.  
Après une ultime mise au point avec les états-majors des autres nations, il était temps de se rendre à l’évidence, il s’apprêtait donc à annoncer aux soldats qui l’aidaient qu’il allait clore les recherches…

Les restes du campement de l’ennemi avaient soigneusement été retournés. Il semblait que le départ n’ait pas du tout été hâtif, l’incendie avait été avant tout une diversion.

Une question subsistait, comment avaient-ils pu transporter les quantités d’energist en leur possession en ne laissant aucune trace de passage ?  
Le second de l’armée de Défense avait rassemblé les soldats de Fanelia, il était temps de prendre la parole.

Perché sur un rocher qui dominait l’armée, Haymlar se sentait profondément mal à l’aise. 

— Bon, les gars, je ne vais pas vous faire de mystère. Ces derniers jours, nous avons retourné ces satanés marais, et aucune trace de notre Roi. J’ai discuté avec les chefs des autres états-majors, tous s’apprêtent à lever le camp. Basram laissera juste quelques troupes, au cas peu probable où nos ennemis reviendraient. Il est donc temps pour nous de rentrer au pays…

Des voix s’élevèrent un peu partout, les avis étaient partagés. Le sous-chef décida de couper court aux bavardages.

— Cette décision a l’aval du Conseil, je vous rappelle que nous avons un pays à défendre. Notre Roi n’aimerait pas nous savoir en train de courir dans la brume au lieu de protéger les nôtres.  
Aussi, et là, je m’adresse aux gars de Mayek, vous vous rappelez de votre général, il n’était pas du genre à tergiverser ! Quant à ceux de mon armée, vous savez que la chef a survécu, vous vous doutez qu’elle vous bottera tous le train un par un si vous n’obéissez pas !

Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire rire un peu les soldats. Haymlar ne rajouta rien, chacun partit faire son paquetage.

Pensif, le second de Yiris les regardait faire. Les troupes des autres pays faisaient de même, seul Basram maintiendrait une force sur place, histoire de s’assurer que les mystérieux ennemis ne reviendraient pas.

Délaissant la supervision de sa propre armée, Allen vint à la rencontre du militaire de Fanelia.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu’il vous arrive. Van était un ami, sa disparition laisse un grand vide. Nous avons traversé pas mal d’épreuves ensemble lors de la grande guerre de Gaea.  
— Merci, Seigneur Schezar, chez nous, ça promet d’être des temps difficiles.  
— La veille de l’affrontement, Van m’a confié qu’il allait être père. Je n’ose imaginer dans quel état doit être Hitomi, la pauvre…  
— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop, mais je me doute de l’ambiance qui doit régner au palais. Mon seul réconfort, c’est d’avoir appris que ma chef s’en était sortie, même si à ce que l’on m’a dit, elle est dans un sale état.  
— Un général en moins, un à l’hôpital, plus de Roi, votre situation est délicate.  
— Nous sommes forts, notre pays a survécu à la destruction de sa capitale, il se relèvera !  
— Je vous le souhaite, savez-vous qui succédera à Van ?  
— Ce genre de choses protocolaires, ce n’est pas mon rayon. En théorie, je crois que c’est son vieil oncle, mais bon… A mon avis, ça sera délicat, mais je sais que Luyren, excellent juriste, va retourner les textes et trouver une solution…  
— Asturia restera votre allié, vous pouvez comptez sur notre soutien.  
— Merci à vous !

Sur ce, en trainant les pieds, Haymlar partit en direction des vaisseaux de Fanelia, presque prêts pour l’embarquement.

OoO

De son côté, Folken travaillait. Les affaires courantes étaient plus accaparantes qu’il ne l’avait pensé au premier abord, mais les tracas administratifs étaient le genre de domaine où il se sentait à l’aise.  
Et puis, quelque part, il appréciait de servir son pays. A la base, il aurait dû faire ce travail depuis des années. Le problème était qu’il avait perdu son cadet.

Par moment, des souvenirs de son enfance lui revenaient. Même si il y avait une grande différence d’âge entre eux, il était si heureux d’avoir eu un petit frère. Il se rappelait quand il s’occupait de lui, lui lisait des histoires…

Déjà, une première fois, il y a vingt ans, ils avaient été séparés. Les retrouvailles qui avaient suivi dix ans plus tard avaient été difficiles, mais cette fois, tout se passait bien. La peine en était d’autant plus forte.  
L’aîné avait le devoir de protéger le plus jeune, mais il n’avait rien pu faire…

Le fait de travailler pratiquement toute la journée constituait une excellente échappatoire à son tourment intérieur.  
Quand parfois, il se levait du bureau pour prendre une pause, un autre sujet lui revenait à l’esprit, la description des ennemis.

Depuis l’annonce des événements, il avait retourné le problème maintes fois dans sa tête. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les méthodes usées par les mystérieux ennemis lui rappelaient quelque chose.  
Luyren avait longuement parlé avec Yiris et Yrkas et avait rapporté leurs propos au Conseil. 

La description faite des engins utilisés par les assaillants, la façon dont ils étaient apparus brutalement, tout cela faisait clairement penser à la technologie de Zaibach.

Aussi, avait-il pris la décision d’introduire une demande assez particulière au Conseil du lendemain.


	31. Un prisonnier particulier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 31

Un prisonnier particulier

Publié pour la première fois le 1er mai 2012

 

— Tu veux quoi ?

Meinmet s’était brusquement levé de sa chaise pour retomber dessus aussi sec. Il s’attendait à tout, sauf à ce que venait de demander Folken.

Luyren et Hylden étaient tout aussi perplexes. Face aux réactions, le Prince détailla son propos.

— Je souhaite juste discuter avec Adelfos, je le connais bien. Il faut que je vois avec lui quelles décisions ont été prises à Zaibach après que j’ai déserté. Je vous assure que cela pourrait nous donner un éclairage précieux sur l’ennemi, les technologies évoquées ne m’inspirent que trop.  
— Soit, répondit le vieux général, je comprends votre aspiration, mais tout de même, ce genre de voyage est une prise de risques importante. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre en danger la vie d’un membre de la famille royale.  
— Zaibach est probablement l’endroit le plus sécurisé de Gaea avec l’occupation et je connais très bien le terrain.  
— Reste quand même le trajet… Soupira Hylden, lui aussi peu convaincu par l’initiative, même si le sort de Folken en tant personne était le cadet de ses soucis, il pensait à la stabilité de son pays.  
— Allons, ne soyez pas paranoïaques, je vais juste survoler Asturia, l’endroit du ciel de Gaea où il a y le plus de contrôles en raison des innombrables convois commerciaux.

Un instant, les membres du Conseil restèrent sceptiques. Songeur, Meinmet tritura sa barbe. Après tout, ce que voulait son neveu n’était pas si fou que ça et potentiellement utile…

— Bon, si tu penses que cela peut permettre d’identifier l’ennemi, c’est toujours bon à prendre, mais comme l’ont dit les autres, il te faudra être prudent.  
— Ne t’en fais pas, mon oncle ! Répondit le Prince, heureux d’avoir un accord.

Même s’ils restaient tous deux dubitatifs, les généraux ne formulèrent aucune opposition. 

OoO

Après avoir expédié les affaires courantes qui lui restaient à régler, Folken prit place dans un petit vaisseau de transport.  
Plutôt rapide, ce genre d’embarcation pouvait parcourir la route vers Zaibach en un peu plus de deux jours.

Avant de partir, il échangea quelques mots avec Meinmet.

— Puis-je te demander un service ?  
— Dis toujours, du moment que ce n’est pas régler ton bordel administratif à ta place, cela doit pouvoir s’arranger ! Répondit le vieil homme avec son air nonchalant habituel.  
— Pourrais-tu saluer Yiris de ma part ? Depuis qu’elle s’est réveillée, je ne suis pas retourné la voir, je sais que ce n’est pas très correct…  
— Pas faux, mais je crois surtout que tu as un petit blocage… N’est-ce pas ?

Le Prince ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se remémorait la scène qui avait précédé sa décision de donner à Yiris le sang de son maître.  
Face à l’état lamentable de la jeune femme, il se sentait simplement coupable.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…  
— Crois-moi, tu peux lui parler de tout et de rien. Elle s’ennuie, alors n’importe quoi peut la distraire ! Hier, je lui ai parlé de mon projet secret, ça l’a vivement intéressée.  
— Ton projet secret ? S’étonna Folken.  
— Un petit cadeau pour le petit à venir d’Hitomi, je commence à bidouiller cela. On en reparlera à ton retour ! 

Le neveu sourit amusé et donna une accolade au vieil homme avant d’embarquer pour Zaibach.  
Au fond de lui, il appréhendait le fait de retourner là-bas car la simple idée d’y remettre les pieds ravivait de douloureux souvenirs.

OoO

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hitomi avait assisté au départ de Folken. Elle avait eu vent de la raison de son voyage et se perdait elle-aussi dans le passé.  
L’image de ce qui avait été sa dernière vision à l’époque était revenue à son esprit. 

Les visions… Depuis que Van avait disparu, elle était partagée. Elle avait eu la tentation d’essayer d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sentir l’esprit du jeune homme, mais, de peur de connaître la vérité, elle y avait finalement renoncé.

Que penser ? Elle avait discuté avec les âmes de personnes décédées, alors, si Van n’était plus de ce monde, elle pensait qu’il aurait certainement tenté d’entrer en contact avec elle…

Cependant, quelle certitude pouvait-elle avoir… Il restait quand même la vision du petit garçon et ce qu’elle lui disait…

Des sentiments paradoxaux l’envahissaient dès que ses pensées erraient. A ces instants où elle allait éclater en sanglots, des petites vagues se faisaient sentir dans son ventre.  
Le petit être qui grandissait en elle avait l’art de rappeler sa présence au moment opportun.

Sans un mot, Merle entra dans la pièce. Elle remarqua l’air mélancolique d’Hitomi et s’approcha d’elle.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
— Si, si… Je réfléchissais juste au voyage de Folken.  
— Bon, tu me rassures…  
— Tu t’inquiètes trop Merle !  
— Si je m’inquiète pour toi, c’’est pour ton bien et celui du bébé. Je veux que le petit bout soit en pleine forme !

Hitomi sourit, la sollicitude de Merle lui faisait plaisir, elle savait qu’elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en elle.

— Dis-moi, que penses-tu de ma décision concernant l’avenir de l’enfant ?  
— C’est ta décision, j’avoue que je n’aurais pas su quoi faire à ta place. D’un côté, il aurait été logique que l’enfant devienne Roi si c’était un garçon, d’un autre, comme tu l’as dit, Maître Van a tant souffert des responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui dès son enfance…  
Si Folken devient le nouveau Roi, ce sera une bonne chose, il saura y faire pour protéger le pays.  
— A ton avis, il est au courant du plan de Luyren ?  
— Il n’est pas idiot, il doit probablement s’en douter ! Mais je sais que Luyren prendra le temps de faire les choses correctement, cela lui laisse d’autant plus de temps pour se préparer à cette tâche…  
— J’espère qu’il ne m’en voudra pas. En refusant le Trône pour mon enfant, je l’ai acculé…  
— Maître Folken est du genre pragmatique. Il prend les choses comme elles sont. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait changé comparé aux souvenirs que j’ai de lui, il y a des années. Il sait s’adapter et a un grand sens des responsabilités. Aussi, puisque que c’est ton choix, il sera plutôt soulagé de ne pas voir son éventuel neveu devenir un enfant Roi…

La femme-chat posa sa main sur l’épaule de son amie.

— Pour s’amuser un peu, tu vas nous faire une fille ou un garçon ?

Amusée, Hitomi repensa à sa vision du petit enfant aux yeux verts et cheveux noirs.  
Cette image, faute d’avoir pu en parler à Van, elle la gardait pour elle.

— Je pressens un petit homme !  
— Si c’est bien un garçon, tu vas avoir du souci à te faire ! S’il hérite du caractère de Maître Van, il sera turbulent, du genre à grimper partout ! S’amusa Merle.

La remarque donna le sourire à Hitomi. Imaginer un petit turbulent, cela se rapprochait de sa prémonition. Si celle-ci se confirmait, c’était étrange de connaître le visage de son enfant avant sa naissance…  
Quelque part, elle espérait que ce qu’elle avait vu se révélerait inexact et qu’elle n’entendrait jamais la phrase qui lui faisait si mal…

OoO

Comme chaque jour, Meinmet venait rendre visite à Yiris et papotait. Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle attendait cette visite avec impatience, car à part un passage de Mila et les brèves petites escapades d’Yrkas, elle restait seule la plupart du temps, à écouter ce qui se passait dans les couloirs.

— Tu dois connaître toutes les fissures du plafond à force… Commenta le vieil homme.  
— Oui, et c’est comme les nuages, j’essaie d’y voir des formes… Soupira Yiris.  
— Je comprends… Je suis passé devant la chambre d’Yrkas, il a l’air mieux. Il m’a dit qu’il en marre d’être surveillé, il paraît que venir te voir serait plus difficile que de s’évader d’un cachot !  
— L’infirmière-chef n’est pas une rigolote, et je crois qu’elle a à cœur de le tyranniser. Lui qui espérait draguer les jolies filles, il est déçu…  
— Apparemment, il ne s’en sort pas trop mal sans son bras. Comme il dit, c’est une habitude à prendre.  
— Il n’a pas tort… Même moi, je m’habitue à ne pas bouger…  
— Sois patiente, tu finiras par te lever !  
— Hylden a dit « pas avant un mois »… Pesta Yiris en laissant tomber ses mains qu’elle soulevait difficilement.

Meinmet n’en rajouta pas, la situation était déjà assez déplaisante pour la jeune femme.

— Dites-moi, comment cela se passe en haut lieu ? Demanda-t-elle.  
— On fonctionne… Luyren et Folken travaillent comme des malades, ils n’arrêtent presque pas ! C’est à se demander quand ils dorment et mangent… D’ailleurs, cela me fait penser que Folken te salue, mais il n’a pas le temps de passer…  
— Je ne suis pas étonnée de le voir occupé… S’amusa Yiris avec un petit sourire. Il paraît qu’il est parti pour Zaibach ?  
— Oui, il veut discuter avec Adelfos Gein, le dernier survivant de l’état-major de Zaibach. A ce qu’il dit, il pense qu’il pourrait y avoir un lien entre l’ennemi d’hier et celui d’aujourd’hui…  
— Théorie intéressante…

Le regard de Yiris se perdit par la fenêtre, d’où elle entrevoyait un bout de ciel.  
Songeuse, elle s’évada quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

— Par hasard, a-t-on eu des nouvelles concernant ce qu’est devenu mon abruti de frère ?  
— Non, rien du tout… Désolé…  
— Je soupçonne ce fumier d’avoir disparu volontairement uniquement pour me pourrir la vie…  
— Il avait pourtant l’air de bonne humeur ces derniers jours, non ?  
— Oui, mais quand je suis partie pour aller voir ce qu’était devenu Maître Van, il m’a lancé un de ses regards noirs dont il a le secret, à croire que la parenthèse enchantée était finie…

Meinmet n’en rajouta pas. Au fond de lui, il pensait que Constantin avait peut-être fini par se perdre dans la forêt ivre mort, ou drogué à Dieu seul sait quoi.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, il était d’avis que Yiris devrait arrêter de se préoccuper de cet individu qui n’avait plus rien d’un frère et semblait avoir voué sa vie à faire de la sienne un enfer.

La jeune femme resta à nouveau silencieuse. Un autre sujet d’inquiétude occupait son esprit, et il constituait de loin son pire tourment.

— Et pour Sa Majesté ? Vous laissez vraiment tomber…  
— Comme je te l’ai dit hier, l’espoir de le retrouver sur place, mort ou vif, est inexistant. Mieux vaut rapatrier nos troupes car nous sommes en position de faiblesse. Tu connais Haymlar, il a fait de son mieux. S’il n’a rien trouvé, c’est qu’il n’y a rien, avis partagé par les autres états-majors...  
— Je comprends… Je me suis repassée la scène une centaine de fois dans ma tête, j’ai analysé tous les détails, mais il n’y a rien à en tirer. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c’est que quand on m’a attaquée, il était encore vivant, je l’ai entendu par ma radio… J’ai été nulle, je n’ai pas pu protéger Mon Roi… Je ne mérite plus d’être un soldat !  
— Tu es cruelle avec toi-même, tu as fait de ton mieux ! Vous avez été piégés ! 

La blessée soupira encore une fois. Le poids de la culpabilité était difficile à supporter. Intérieurement, elle s’était jurée de remarcher un jour, de pouvoir à nouveau se battre pour retrouver son Roi.

Son intime conviction était claire, Van était toujours vivant. La mise en scène n’avait rien d’innocent, il fallait effectivement faire planer le doute, mais Yiris tendait à penser que le Roi avait un intérêt pour les voleurs d’energist.

Et à cet instant, l’expédition de Folken à Zaibach ne faisait que renforcer son opinion.

OoO

Le trajet pour rejoindre Zaibach s’était déroulé sans encombre. Folken avait passé la plupart du temps sur le pont du vaisseau.  
Le deuxième jour, il avait vu se former au loin le nuage de pollution qui caractérisait la capitale de ce qui avait été le pays le plus puissant de Gaea.

En effet, en raison de la densité des fumées des industries de la cité, les habitants vivaient en permanence sous un ciel sombre, rarement entrecoupé de quelques éclaircies.  
La fin de la guerre n’avait somme toute pas changé grand chose. Les pays occupants avaient trouvés intéressant d’utiliser les usines locales, particulièrement productives, pour leurs propres besoins.  
Par conséquent, l’atmosphère restait toujours aussi irrespirable. 

Le vaisseau de Fanelia s’amarra à un ponton situé sur le palais impérial. Avant d’aller rencontrer Adelfos, le Prince tint à faire un pèlerinage auprès de la machine de Dornkirk.  
Rien n’avait changé, la sphère du bonheur absolu était éteinte mais émettait cette étrange lueur couleur d’energist qui la caractérisait.  
Le Trône de l’empereur, enfin si on pouvait parler ainsi de l’engin qui maintenait le vieillard en vie, était toujours là. Au moins, les gens avaient eu le respect d’enlever la dépouille et de nettoyer, il en allait de même pour la tâche de sang au sol…  
Très mal à l’aise, Folken s’approcha du lieu où il s’était effondré, mort.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler. La sensation qui l’envahissait à cet instant précis était indescriptible.  
Un froid étrange semblait lui bloquer les articulations, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, la douleur de la lame s’enfonçant dans son cœur lui revenait en mémoire, il était oppressé.  
Il se rappela de ce qu’il pensait à cet instant, il se savait condamné et l’acceptait totalement. Et pourtant…

A présent quelque chose avait changé. La vie avait pris une valeur nouvelle à ses yeux.  
Etre ramené d’entre les morts était une chance inespérée, et même si cet espoir était en partie gâché par les récents événements, il se devait de profiter de la grâce qui lui avait été accordée.  
Et là encore, la question de la raison de sa résurrection se posait, il devait bien y avoir un sens à tout cela, mais lequel…

Soudain, il eut l’impression d’entendre comme des voix qui lui parlaient mais c’était trop confus pour saisir ce qu’elles voulaient dire.

C’est alors qu’il sentit une brulure à la poitrine, là où Yiris l’avait marqué.  
Essayant de se soustraire à cela, il s’éloigna de l’endroit où il était mort, et peu à peu, il éprouva un certain soulagement.

Afin de récupérer, il resta un moment adossé à un mur, à souffler profondément.  
Un soldat de Basram, chargé de la surveillance des lieux, vint à sa rencontre.

— Votre Altesse, j’ai pour ordre de vous accompagner auprès du prisonnier Adelfos Gein.  
— Merci, je vous suis… Répondit Folken en soupirant pour se reprendre.  
— Vous vous sentez mal Monseigneur ? Demanda le militaire, inquiet.  
— Un peu de fatigue passagère, rien de grave.  
— Si vous le dites… Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, je vous conduis au lieu de détention.

OoO

La prison où était retenu l’ancien général était assez particulière. Pour son alimentation en eau potable, la capitale de Zaibach possédait quatre tours réservoirs.  
Il s’agissait d’immenses bâtiments d’habitation surmontés chacun d’un château d’eau.

Celui au nord de la ville avait vu ses habitants évacués avant d’être reconverti en prison.  
Les militaires occupants soupçonnaient les prisonniers de guerre de connaître d’éventuels passages dans les prisons existantes et avait donc agi en conséquence.

Enfermés à plusieurs mètres du sol, il n’était pas simple de s’évader…  
Pour parfaire les choses, plusieurs petits bâtiments alentour avaient été démolis. Fuir sans être vu était hautement improbable.  
C’est au dernier étage de la tour réservoir qu’était retenu Adelfos. Il disposait du niveau pour lui seul. Ses conditions de détention étaient des plus correctes, sa totale collaboration à la fin du conflit lui ayant assuré certains privilèges.  
L’essentiel de son temps était consacré à l’écriture de ses mémoires ainsi qu’à la lecture. Au fil des années d’emprisonnement, il avait accumulé une bibliothèque assez conséquente.  
Somme toute, cette retraite assez particulière lui convenait. Compte-tenu de ce qu’il s’était passé, il avait appris à se satisfaire de la situation, même s’il aurait préféré être libre de ses mouvements et vivre dans un endroit au ciel dégagé où il aurait eu une chance de voir des étoiles la nuit.

A sa grande surprise, Folken se rendit sur les lieux dans le tramway qui parcourait la cité. Un convoi lui avait été réservé et il avait vu défiler, en passant s’en s’arrêter devant les stations, les visages, toujours aussi hagards, des habitants de la mégalopole.  
Approchant de sa destination, la vue de la tour réservoir devenue prison l’étonna quelque peu. Plantée seule au milieu d’un terrain vague, elle avait l’air encore plus sordide.

Au delà des grilles, l’intérieur était fait de murs nus, on entendait les prisonniers jurer et se plaindre.  
L’ascenseur conduisant au sommet était particulièrement lent, la montée parut interminable au Prince. 

Sur place, deux gardiens surveillaient les portes et un autre était posté un petit peu plus loin, près de ce qui était probablement l’accès aux escaliers.

En dehors de ces trois individus, aucune surveillance supplémentaire pour ce niveau.  
Folken commença à avancer dans l’immense appartement. Personne ne l’accompagna, le soldat qui l’avait guidé était redescendu…

Parcourant l’étage, il finit par trouver Adelfos. L’homme avait désormais les cheveux gris, toujours sa barbe, et portait de fines lunettes rondes. Vêtu d’une veste d’intérieur faite de velours bordeaux, il était en train de lire, assis sur un confortable fauteuil.

Ayant senti la présence de son visiteur, il finit par refermer son ouvrage et se tourna vers lui.  
En le dévisageant, il n’émit aucun doute, c’était bien Folken. L’aspect improbable de la situation arracha un sourire au vieil homme.

— Quand on m’a fait savoir que vous étiez réapparu, je n’y croyais pas. Lorsque l’on m’a dit que vous alliez venir, j’y croyais encore moins. Et pourtant… Comme quoi, il n’existe plus aucune vérité en ce monde…  
— Sur ce point, je partage votre analyse. Ravi de vous revoir, général Adelfos !  
— Pas de titre avec moi, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus rien… Et je suis d’autant plus étonné de l’intérêt que vous me portez !  
— En fait, je voudrais savoir si vous auriez eu vent de manœuvres… Disons « de la dernière chance » avant l’effondrement de l’Empire…  
— Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
— Vous vous rappelez comme moi des sorciers, et vous savez bien qu’ils étaient du genre à envisager toutes les possibilités, pourvu que cela serve leurs intérêts !  
— Paruchi, Foruma, Kuaru et surtout Garufo étaient les pires fous ayant jamais vécu en ce monde ! A côté d’eux, notre Empereur était somme toute sain d’esprit. Les derniers mois après votre désertion, je me suis beaucoup interrogé sur les agissements de ces individus, vainement. Ils savaient très bien protéger leurs travaux peu honorables.  
— Autrement dit, vous n’en savez pas plus que moi… Soupira le Prince.  
— Croyez-moi, je n’aurais rien contre le fait de vous aider. Au fond, j’ai toujours pensé que vous n’étiez pas un sale type comme eux… Quand j’ai fait des recherches sur votre cas, j’ai plutôt pensé que vous aviez été une de leurs victimes. Plus le temps passait, plus vous vous éloigniez d’eux pour travailler seul dans votre coin, chose qui les contrariait énormément...  
— Disons que j’ai très vite eu des différents avec eux, et j’ai préféré ne plus me mêler de leurs affaires et continuer seul de mon côté.  
— Vous savez probablement que deux de ces ordures ont été lynchées… Il est fort probable que les autres l’aient été aussi, mais aucun reste n’a été retrouvé…  
— On me l’a dit, mais j’avoue que j’ai quelques doutes. Deux survivants ont vu les guymelefs utilisés par les voleurs d’energists, et cela faisait penser à nos engins.  
— La technologie des Alseides et des Oreades est maintenant à la disposition de tous… Donc, il n’est pas étonnant de la voir utilisée.  
— Certes, mais les modèles décrits ne correspondent pas précisément à ceux qui existaient et pour modifier notre technologie, il fallait bien la connaître. Sans parler des infrastructures nécessaires pour construire ces machines.  
— Ce n’est pas faux… J’ai suivi cette affaire de vol d’energist, il est vrai que c’est étrange. Comme je l’ai déjà dit aux nombreuses personnes qui m’ont interrogé sur le sujet, les méthodes d’attaques employées ne m’inspirent pas.  
Après, à y réfléchir, imaginer d’anciens scientifiques de Zaibach derrière cela, c’est plausible à cause de la technologie utilisée en effet. Mais je n’ai que mon avis à vous donner, désolé…  
— Cela ne fait rien, je finirai bien par savoir le fin de mot de l’histoire…  
— Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Si jamais les deux sorciers disparus étaient impliqués, ce ne sera pas facile de les neutraliser…  
— J’en suis conscient, cependant, je suis bien décidé à arrêter ces voleurs, quels qu’ils soient !  
— Je suis au courant pour votre frère, je comprends votre colère, mais méfiez-vous. Si jamais les sorciers, en particulier Garufo, étaient mêlés à tout cela, je crois qu’ils auraient à cœur de vous attraper. Votre existence leur serait à coup sûr intolérable…  
— Rassurez-vous, je m’en doute… Je me fie toujours à mon intuition !  
— Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m’accorder une petite faveur ? Demanda l’ancien général.  
— Laquelle ? S’étonna le Prince.  
— S’ils réapparaissent, faites-moi sortir de cette prison pour que j’aille personnellement, excusez la familiarité du langage employé, leur « casser la gueule » à ces salauds !

Adelfos avait dit cela avec un petit air amusé. Folken comprit qu’en cas de besoin, il pourrait compter sur lui.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent encore un moment essentiellement des anecdotes sur les derniers jours de l’Empire, puis le Prince s’en retourna dans son pays.

Il n’avait rien appris de passionnant en soit grâce à ce voyage, pourtant, au fond de lui, il était conforté dans l’idée que des anciens de Zaibach devaient se trouver parmi les voleurs d’energist.  
S’il s’agissait réellement des deux sorciers restants ou de leurs apprentis, tout devenait soudain possible.

La science de ces gens était comme leur folie, sans limite…


	32. L’envie de se tenir debout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 32

L’envie de se tenir debout

Publié pour la première fois le 8 mai 2012

 

Pendant l’absence de Folken, les troupes parties en campagne étaient rentrées au pays avec les dernières dépouilles des soldats retrouvées et une quantité impressionnante d’épaves de melefs.  
Plutôt que de superviser le déchargement du convoi, le premier réflexe d’Haymlar fut de se précipiter au chevet de sa générale.  
S’il s’était écouté, il l’aurait serrée dans ses bras tellement il était heureux de la voir en vie. Il y eut une chose qu’il n’e parvint pas à retenir, une petite larme d’émotion.  
La blessée s’en était amusée et l’avait gentiment taquiné sur le sujet.

Le second prit le temps d’expliquer les différentes investigations menées pour tenter de retrouver le Roi, décrivit le campement abandonné. Yiris posa de nombreuses questions, mais finalement, n’apprit rien de nouveau.  
Brièvement, elle évoqua le cas de Constantin, là encore, elle fit chou blanc…

Après sa supérieure, le militaire alla se rendre au chevet de son collègue avec lequel il plaisanta un bon moment.  
La journée se termina par une convocation devant le Conseil.

Haymlar avait toujours été en retrait, et il n’appréciait pas cette mise au premier plan.  
A la base, il n’avait jamais voulu être militaire, il travaillait comme videur pour le bordel de sa sœur Mila.

C’était Yiris, après être devenue propriétaire de l’affaire, qui l’avait convaincu de se lancer dans l’armée. Fort, de part sa carrure imposante, et plutôt inspiré, il avait vite acquis une bonne réputation.

Sa carrière lui plaisait bien, cependant il n’avait jamais envisagé de se retrouver avec des responsabilités telles que celles qu’il avait eu les derniers jours.  
Sa seule aspiration : le calme…

Finalement, tout le monde n’avait qu’un désir, que les choses redeviennent comme avant…

OoO

Durant le voyage du retour, Folken se réveilla à plusieurs reprises en pleine nuit avec un étrange sentiment, proche de celui qu’il avait ressenti sur le lieu de sa mort.  
Après un énième sursaut brutal, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se rendormir, une douleur atroce le prit à la poitrine, il se sentait étouffer.

Des centaines de voix semblaient s’adresser à lui, on le suppliait sans relâche. Son esprit était au bord du gouffre.  
La marque sur son cœur le brûlait atrocement, il l’aurait cru en feu…

Un long moment, il lutta pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans le tourbillon, suppliant qu’on le laisse tranquille.  
La pièce était devenue encore plus sombre, des spectres flottaient dans les airs, continuant leurs litanies.  
Soudain, alors qu’il croyait que son esprit allait lâcher, la délivrance survint.  
Apparaissant au milieu du flot de fantômes, survint une silhouette connue, Yiris.  
Le regard vide, elle lui tendit la main. Sans y réfléchir, il la saisit.

En sueur, il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit, tout était fini. Il reprit son souffle et but un peu d’eau.

L’expérience avait été éprouvante. Intrigué par la sensation de chaleur qui persistait, il tira sur sa chemise pour regarder sa poitrine : la marque que lui avait fait son épouse pour sceller son âme apparaissait en surface.  
La magie des fausses-personnes était-elle la cause de son tourment, ou au contraire ce qui le sauvait ? 

Après cela, il n’avait qu’une hâte, rentrer à Fanelia et interroger Yiris.

OoO

— Votre Altesse, il va falloir que nous parlions. Fit Luyren.  
— J’ai bien peur de savoir de quoi… Soupira Folken.  
— En effet, je suis là pour vous parler de la succession de votre frère.  
— Déjà…  
— J’ai soigneusement étudié les textes et les choses ne sont pas simples à mettre en place car nous n’avons pas de corps, donc pas de certitude réelle sur sa mort. Ceci dit…  
— Plus personne n’espère de miracle, je sais… Concrètement, que va-t-il se passer ?  
— Déjà, sachez que votre frère a aboli le rite de la chasse au dragon, justement en souvenir de vos paroles…

A cette remarque, le Prince sourit ému. Après un bref silence, le militaire reprit ses explications.

— Sinon, dans un premier temps, je me suis entretenu avec Mademoiselle Hitomi sur la possibilité de légitimer son enfant. Elle a refusé, estimant ne pas devoir faire subir à ce petit ce qu’avait vécu son père, si jamais c’était un garçon.  
D’autres que moi auraient insisté, cependant, il existe une alternative qui me paraît plus raisonnable, et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi.  
— Dois-je comprendre que les gens n’ont plus peur des fantômes ? S’amusa Folken.  
— Votre travail a été fortement apprécié, beaucoup louent votre sérieux, et votre oncle, qui est quand même le dernier membre de la famille royale avec vous, vous privilégie en temps qu’héritier. De plus, votre frère vous avait tacitement rendu votre titre. Quelques manœuvres administratives et vous pourriez réintégrer la succession royale et devenir notre nouveau Souverain.  
— Le fait que je sois… un ressuscité ne risque-t-il pas de poser problème ? Les gens doivent être méfiants à mon égard.  
— En vous reconnaissant officiellement, votre frère vous a offert un appui utile. Après, bien évidemment, votre cas divise... Ceci dit, le peuple de Fanelia est conscient de la nécessité que la couronne ne reste pas vacante longtemps  
— Et finalement, les choses deviendraient ce qu’elles auraient dû être… Etrange retournement du destin, je serai finalement Roi… 

Le général soupira, ce n’était pas faux, la vie jouait un étrange tour à son interlocuteur.  
Aussi, il restait encore un point plus délicat à éclaircir.

— Si vous montez sur le Trône, il va falloir aussi régler une autre question.  
— Laquelle ? Demanda Folken avec un certain étonnement.  
— Etant donné que vous êtes le dernier de votre lignée, il est indispensable d’assurer votre descendance… Et pour cela, il vous faudrait une épouse…  
— Plus jeune et apte à avoir des enfants, je présume? Coupa le Prince de façon un peu sèche.  
— En effet ! Opina Luyren. Vous n’aviez de toute façon pas épousé Yiris pour cela. Et… Elle a presque quarante ans, de graves blessures… Sans compter qu’elle n’est pas vraiment… humaine…  
— Moi non plus ! Remarqua Folken.  
— Certes…

Un temps, le général se sentit un peu en mauvaise posture, voyant que le Prince voulait défendre son épouse. 

Même si la chose lui semblait étrange, il décida de changer d’argumentation.

— De toute façon, dit-il avec un ton plus léger, Yiris ne se voyait déjà pas mariée, alors avec des enfants… A l’heure actuelle, sa seule préoccupation est de se mettre debout, cela reflète bien son caractère…

Folken ne répondit pas. Luyren continua malgré le malaise ambiant.

— Pour tout vous dire, je me suis déjà permis d’en discuter avec elle. C’est une personne tout à fait sensée, elle est consciente de l’enjeu.  
Cependant, sa grande peur est de perdre son amnistie en ne faisant plus partie de la famille royale. Je lui ai donc garanti de trouver une solution dans ce sens…

Le Prince resta encore muet quelques instants. 

Il regardait fixement son bureau pour dissimuler un certain agacement, l’initiative le contrariait.  
Si le sujet devait être évoqué avec Yiris, c’était à lui d’en parler, pas à un tiers. 

Après un long soupir, il finit par se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

— Je comprends vos préoccupations, votre raisonnement, mais vous allez trop vite…  
J’aurais au moins voulu aborder moi-même ce genre de sujet avec ma femme, c’est le minimum d’honnêteté que je lui dois !

Le ton avait été agressif, Folken avait fini sa phrase en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.  
Mal à l’aise, mais surtout surpris par cette réaction, le général pesa ses mots avant de répondre.

— Veuillez excusez mon attitude, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous déplaire. Au contraire, j’espérais vous éviter une conversation difficile…  
— C’est bon, je n’aurais pas dû m’emporter. Vous travaillez de votre mieux et je dois vous en être reconnaissant. Dit le Prince, plus calme.  
— En tout cas, Votre Altesse, sachez que j’œuvre dans l’intérêt de mon pays, et cet intérêt converge avec le vôtre. Par conséquent, je saurai à l’avenir éviter de prendre ce genre d’initiatives sans vous consulter.  
— Merci… 

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vieil homme quitta la pièce, soulagé d’avoir apaisé les tensions.  
Il restait cependant encore dubitatif face à l’attitude inattendue de Folken, d’ordinaire si calme et posé. 

Ce dernier resta un long moment à méditer. Au fond de lui, le Prince commençait à regretter la décision qu’il venait de prendre.  
Folken n’arrivait pas à définir pourquoi, mais quand il pensait à Yiris, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire.

OoO

Quand le Prince entra dans la chambre de son épouse, la jeune femme dormait. Il constata qu’on lui avait libéré le bras gauche de l’écharpe, mais les autres plâtres demeuraient.

Longtemps, en silence, il la regarda. Elle ne faisait pas ses quarante ans, elle avait juste quelques petites pattes d’oies au coin des yeux et quelques fines mèches blanches éparses récemment apparues se fondaient encore bien dans sa chevelure blonde désormais bien courte.

Abaissant son regard, il se souvint de la gravité de ses blessures, de son bassin brisé. Luyren n’avait pas tort sur un point, s’il succédait effectivement à son frère, ce serait un miracle si Yiris arrivait à lui donner un enfant, sans parler de ce qu’elle voulait, elle.

Au bout d’un moment, la générale émergea et commença à dodeliner de la tête pour se tourner vers Folken.  
Lentement, les yeux verts s’ouvrirent et en voyant le Prince, elle sourit.

— Je vous attendais.  
— Alors c’était bien toi hier ?  
— Oui, j’ai senti que ça n’allait pas, alors, je suis intervenue.  
— Comment as-tu pu ressentir cela ?  
— Quand on pratique une scellée d’âme, on crée un lien particulier avec la personne. Je présume que cela, Maya n’a pas dû vous le dire, pour la bonne raison qu’elle ne le sait pas, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.  
— Je comprends… Mais dis-moi, sais-tu ce qui m’est arrivé ?  
— Mon Maître m’a expliqué longuement le processus de scellée d’âme. Et un des effets secondaires est l’état de flottement. C’est un état où l’âme se détache un peu du corps et perçoit les autres âmes qui errent en quête de paix. J’ignore par quelle magie vous avez été ressuscité.  
Personnellement, il m’est déjà arrivé de me sentir partir à nouveau et de voir des choses étranges, des bouts de mon passé et des choses impossibles à définir, dont des fantômes qui suppliaient. Avec le temps, ça ne m’arrive presque plus. Le Maître disait que dans mon cas, c’était mon corps et mon esprit qui s’étaient habitués à la scellée. Dans votre cas, je crois que je suis un peu responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé.  
— Je me suis effectivement senti mourir, j’ai vu les âmes errantes… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais à l’origine de cela ?  
— En fait, j’ai plusieurs raisons de penser que ma scellée n’est pas parfaite. Premièrement, j’ai pratiqué le geste en n’étant pas totalement une fausse-personne et, deuxièmement, j’ai négligé un aspect qui, aux dires de mon Maître, était important pour éviter l’état de flottement, je n’ai pas fait de totem pour vous.  
— Un totem ?  
— Un corps ayant perdu l’âme a par la suite des difficultés à la retenir. La scellée maintient l’esprit dans l’enveloppe charnelle, cependant il est plus sensible aux tourments des âmes perdues. Cela dit, mon Maître m’a expliqué que l’on pouvait aussi créer une autre scellée, un leurre qui attire les esprits en flottement autour de la personne concernée et la préserve.  
— Et tu possèdes cela ?

Yiris leva son bras, tenant fièrement son bâton. Folken sourit en voyant ce qui était somme toute une évidence.

— Voici mon totem. Les formules inscrites l’ont été avec mon sang mélangé à celui de mon Maître.  
— Et donc, c’est sa proximité qui te préserve ?  
— A en croire Lig Viete, cela ne joue pas vraiment, j’aurais aussi pu avoir cela sur une pierre dans un coin, l’avantage, c’est que je veille sur l’état de ma formule et la magie utilisée a créé… comment dire… une symbiose entre moi et mon arme…  
— Je comprends, mais que peux-tu faire dans mon cas ?  
— Approchez, venez vous mettre près de moi, du côté de la fenêtre.

Folken s’exécuta et contourna le lit pour aller s’asseoir sur le bord opposé à la porte.  
Le regard de la générale se porta immédiatement sur son fourreau.

— Vous avez votre vieille épée cassée à ce que je vois… Vous devriez la faire réparer…  
— Tu n’as pas tort… Depuis que tu me l’as rendue, je la garde avec moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je bloque dessus…  
— Vous êtes vivant, alors rendez-lui la vie à elle aussi ! Dit la militaire en souriant.  
— Tu as raison…

La jeune femme tendit la main vers le Prince.

— Bon, revenons à nos moutons, entaillez-vous le doigt avec la lame.

Un peu étonné, Folken s’exécuta. Quand elle vit le sang commencer à apparaître, Yiris lui tendit son bras valide.

— Coupez-moi aussi le doigt.

Toujours aussi surpris, il n’osa pas agir, se contentant de tendre un peu la lame.  
Cela suffit à la jeune femme qui entailla son index gauche avant de le frotter sur celui de son mari.

Utilisant les sangs ainsi mélangés, elle commença à inscrire des caractères sur son bâton qu’elle maintenait en équilibre précaire de sa main plâtrée.

Folken observait sans un mot, Yiris semblait visiblement très concentrée dans sa tâche. En l’accomplissant, elle murmurait des incantations presque inaudibles.

Quand elle eu terminé, le Prince ressentit une légère brulure à la poitrine, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait eu la même sensation.

Pas plus dérangée que ça, Yiris se lécha le doigt pour stopper le saignement.  
Folken réalisa qu’il n’avait rien fait de son côté, le sang avait coulé le long de sa main.

— Prenez un de vieux chiffons sur la table de nuit… Soupira Yiris. Et passez m’en un au passage !

Sans réfléchir, il s’exécuta. La générale tournait son bâton, apparemment, elle était satisfaite du résultat.

— Voilà, c’est fait ! Je vous ai associé dans la formule de mon bâton, je ne dis pas que ce sera miraculeux, mais c’est ce que je peux faire de mieux. Enfin, soit cela aura un effet, soit ce sera simplement le temps qui consolidera la scellée, soit je me trompe et la cause est autre, peut-être liée à votre résurrection…  
— Merci…  
— De rien, je dois assurer la garantie de mon travail ! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

L’air joyeux céda vite la place à une expression plus sérieuse.

— Luyren est venu me voir ce matin. Il m’a demandé mes conditions pour accepter la dissolution de notre mariage…  
— Je venais de l’apprendre avant de venir te voir, je n’étais pas au courant, je suis désolé…  
— Vous n’avez pas à l’être. Luyren a raison… Il agit de façon prévoyante. Soyez réaliste, soupira Yiris, je ne suis pas du tout une épouse convenable. Mes antécédents sont douteux, j’ai eu de graves blessures au ventre, et ce ne sont pas mes quarante ans qui font de moi la candidate idéale pour donner un héritier à Fanelia, sans parler du fait qu’après tout, ce mariage était en désespoir de cause… Et puis moi… avec un enfant… pauvre petit…

Elle avait voulu rire, mais Folken sentit que ce n’était pas sincère. Spontanément, il lui caressa la joue et l’incita par ce geste à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Ils s’observèrent ainsi quelques instants.

Ce petit moment de flottement fut interrompu par Hylden, qui prit soin de se montrer le plus bruyant possible.  
Après avoir écouté à la porte, il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.  
Cette nouvelle intervention pour le moins désagréable énerva Le Prince, mais là encore, il prit sur lui et salua Yiris avant de quitter les lieux.  
Il n’eut en revanche aucune parole pour le général.

Sceptique après le moment qu’elle venait de passer, la jeune femme resta quelques secondes hébétée avant de s’adresser à son collègue.

— Que me vaut l’honneur de recevoir la visite du médecin-chef de l’armée ?  
— Je viens voir l’état de tes fractures…  
— Tu vas m’enlever mes plâtres ? Demanda Yiris, curieuse.  
— Oui, mais pour t’en remettre de nouveaux ensuite. Je t’avais dit un mois d’immobilisation, il te reste encore trois semaines.  
— J’aurais essayé… Dit-elle avec une grimace ironique.

Hylden commença par la fracture du poignet. Une fois libérée de son plâtre, l’articulation apparut étonnement souple.  
Il fit faire quelques mouvements à Yiris, elle ne montra aucun signe de gêne.  
La rapidité de rétablissement de la luxation de l’épaule de la générale l’avait déjà surpris, il avait mis cela sur le compte d’un diagnostic erroné, le déboitement devait être moindre que ce qu’il avait estimé, mais là…

La scène de la régénération par le sang de fausse-personne lui revint. Sans doute en plus d’avoir soigné la lésion mortelle, l’étrange magie avait-elle aidé les autres plaies à cicatriser, sans compter qu’apparemment la simple appartenance à cette espèce semblait offrir une capacité de régénération étonnante.  
Ne sachant trop quoi penser, Hylden décida de ne pas replâtrer et de poser une bande de contention, ce qui interloqua Yiris.

— Tu me libères alors ?  
— En partie… Tu as bien cicatrisé, cependant je te laisse une bande au cas où. Quoiqu’il en soit, ne force pas, on réévaluera la situation la semaine prochaine…  
— Voilà qui me plaît ! Déclara la jeune femme avec entrain. Je vais pouvoir enfin manger seule ! Autonomie chérie ! Manque plus que je m’asseye.  
— On va voir ça…

Doucement, assis auprès d’elle, Hylden souleva le drap découvrant une Yiris vêtu d’un de ces petits déshabillés noirs habituels.  
Un peu hésitant, il défit le nœud de côté qui fermait le cache-cœur et ouvrit celui-ci. Aux nombreux pansements présents sur la peau, s’ajoutait, au-dessus de la culotte noire, une large contention de toile bloquant le bassin afin d’aider la reformation de cartilage au niveau de la symphyse.

Evitant le regard de la jeune femme, le médecin sectionna la bande de tissu. La culotte était roulée très bas faute de pouvoir l’enfiler plus haut.  
Sans y toucher, il constata qu’au niveau de la jointure des os, il ne restait qu’un léger hématome. Lors de l’opération, il avait remarqué ce qu’il avait soupçonné être une fracture sur le flanc droit, il n’en restait aucune trace. 

Toujours la tête penchée sur son travail, il appuya doucement sur le bas-ventre et le flanc. Aucune réaction de contracture, aucun soubresaut. L’enfoncement était resté, mais ne semblait pas douloureux.  
A nouveau perplexe face à ses constatations, il se tourna vers Yiris, qui avait un peu rosi des joues.

— Tu veux essayer de t’asseoir ?  
— Evidemment que oui !

Hylden retira ce qui restait de la contention, remonta doucement la culotte par les côtés et referma le déshabillé.  
Puis, il passa son bras sous le dos de la jeune femme posant sa main sur la taille du côté opposé au sien et commença doucement à la soulever.

— N’oublie pas, ne t’appuies pas sur ta main droite. Et si jamais tu as mal, tu le dis et on arrête, inutile de brusquer les choses.  
— D’accord ! Acquiesça la général, concentrée sur son objectif.

Il la soutint, et à son immense surprise, elle réussit à s’asseoir, esquissant juste une grimace.

— Des douleurs ?  
— Oui, mais plutôt dans le bas du dos, je suis rouillée…  
— Et ton bassin ?  
— Honnêtement, je suis gênée, je ne resterai pas longtemps dans cette position, même si ça reste largement supportable.  
— Alors, n’insiste pas, tes progrès sont déjà phénoménaux.

Tout aussi délicatement qu’il l’avait relevée, il l’aida à se rallonger, mais elle souhaita rester semi-assise. 

La position pratiquement à plat, juste la tête soutenue par un oreiller lui était désormais insupportable.

— Alors, je suis forte ? Commenta-t-elle satisfaite.  
— Oui, je n’avais jamais vu ça…  
— Tu n’as jamais soigné de fausse-personne… 

La remarque embarrassa un peu Hylden, ce point le déstabilisait décidemment toujours, il se demandait si un jour, il s’y ferait. 

Faute de cela, il préféra regarder Yiris en l’ignorant.

La jeune femme le sentit et changea de sujet.

— Et mes jambes ? Tu ne me délivres pas ?  
— Tes plâtres sont bien et ne te démangent pas ?  
— Non…  
— Dans ces cas-là, finalement, on attendra encore quelques jours. Les fractures des jambes sont plus délicates car tu vas reposer tout ton poids dessus. Ton bassin avait juste un cartilage brisé et une fêlure, mais là, c’est beaucoup plus sérieux, aussi mieux vaut être sûr que les os soient bien consolidés.

Un peu vexée, la générale grogna. Hylden se sentit obligé de négocier, de peur qu’elle ne tente quelque excentricité une fois seule.

— Ecoute, tu gardes tes plâtres encore une semaine, cela te laissera le temps de travailler pour t’asseoir. Si quand je les enlève, l’état des os est correct, tu garderas juste des bandes de contention et…  
— Quand est-ce que je me mets debout ?  
— Soit patiente… Normalement, j’impose un mois de plâtre minimum pour ce type de blessures. Toi, tu as eu plusieurs fractures ouvertes déplacées, et tu as un tibia en morceaux, cela nécessite une immobilisation encore plus longue, parfois trois, voire quatre mois…  
— Honnêtement, tu t’attendais à me voir m’asseoir aujourd’hui ?

Le médecin soupira, sa patiente était difficile à convaincre.

— Non, mais ce serait dommage de gâcher tes progrès en voulant aller trop vite. Tu te rends toi-même compte de tes limites, la position assise est encore difficile, alors se tenir debout…  
Même si tu bats des records du fait de ta… nature, tu as en encore pour des mois. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j’ai vu de multiples fractures de membres inférieurs, les gars n’ont jamais plus marcher qu’avec des béquilles même après des mois de plâtre et de rééducation, donc si tu arrives à marcher sans appui d’ici quelques semaines, ce sera le miracle !

Yiris leva la tête pour regarder le plafond. Elle était dépitée.

— Soit, on fait comme tu as dit !  
— Je suis content que tu sois redevenue raisonnable.

Hylden pris la main de la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait un étrange air doux, prise au dépourvu, elle lui offrit juste un sourire embarrassé.  
Quand il fut parti, la générale observa à nouveau le plafond, elle devait se rendre à l’évidence, plus rien ne serait comme avant et il allait falloir aviser…


	33. Nouveaux arrivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 33

Nouveaux arrivants

Publié pour la première fois le 15 mai 2012

 

Un peu plus de trois semaines après la tragédie qui avait laissé le pays sans Roi, un événement sortit Fanelia de sa léthargie : Ezgas, le fils de Mayek venait prendre ses fonctions.

Agé d’une trentaine d’années, il était blond aux yeux bleus, chose peu commune dans le pays, mais physiquement aucun doute sur la filiation.  
A voir approcher sa silhouette, certains crurent voir le général défunt, tout juste était-il un peu plus grand.

Détail amusant, il était venu en famille. Son épouse, Amalia, était une jolie brune souriante, et il avait deux fils d’environ sept et dix ans.  
Le grand, Hacham, était blond comme son père, le petit, Enes, brun comme sa mère avec des petites lunettes rondes.

A observer le chahut des garçons, Hitomi était très amusée. Elle avait fait remarquer à Merle que ces deux-là s’entendraient bien avec les enfants de Millerna et d’Allen.

Cependant, si la femme était souriante et les fils joyeux, le père était très rigide. A ce titre, lors de l’arrivée du nouveau général, Meinmet chuchota à Folken, lui aussi perplexe :

— Tu crois qu’il a les muscles du visage qu’il faut pour sourire ?

Luyren avait aussi été étonné par le sérieux du jeune homme. L’ambiance promettait de ne pas être à la fête pour le premier Conseil avec le nouveau général.

Dans l’impossibilité d’assister même par la fenêtre à la cérémonie d’accueil, Yiris se faisait commenter chaque détail par Yrkas qui suivait les faits.  
Les premières impressions ne la rassuraient pas. Elle, qui ne s’entendait pas avec Mayek, n’allait certainement pas non plus devenir copine avec son fils…

Les opinions de chacun furent confortées par la première séance du Conseil. Les deux anciens généraux, le nouveau et Haymlar siégeaient aux côtés des deux Princes.  
L’atmosphère était aussi tendue que prévue, Luyren présidait la séance et fut donc le premier à prendre la parole.

— Bien, vous voici tous réunis, nous formerons donc le Conseil de transition de Fanelia et serons chargés d’assurer le gouvernement du pays en attendant le couronnement du nouveau Roi.  
— Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas au complet. Fit Ezgas. Il nous manque un général et nous devons nous contenter de son second. Enfin, déjà que c’est une femme…

La remarque eut le mérite de planter le personnage en jetant un certain froid. Hylden fut le premier à prendre la défense de son amie.

— Yiris est une militaire chevronnée, lourdement blessée au combat. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle est dans l’incapacité de se lever.  
Quand à Haymlar, son second, c’est un homme intelligent et expérimenté qui a toute la confiance de sa supérieur et la nôtre !  
— Si vous le dites… Soupira le fils de Mayek, nullement déstabilisé.

Luyren sentit qu’il était de bon ton de poursuivre avant que d’autres, à commencer par Meinmet qui bouillait, ne viennent en rajouter à la tension présente.

— Sur le plan de la gestion quotidienne, nous avons maintenant un fonctionnement rodé. Le Prince Folken gère tout l’administratif courant. Quand à moi, je m’occupe de l’armée.  
Après les lourdes pertes de la bataille de la forêt des brumes, il est évident que la remise en état de celle-ci va constituer un lourd chantier pour lequel j’aurai besoin d’aide.  
Pour ce qui est de la question de la succession, j’ai énormément avancé sur ce point. Monseigneur Meinmet a cédé sa place dans l’ordre et Mademoiselle Hitomi ne souhaite pas que son enfant devienne l’héritier. Par…  
— Vous laissez une femme décider ? Interrompit le nouveau général.

Là encore, les propos jetèrent de l’huile sur le feu. Essayant de garder un minimum de calme, ce fut Folken qui répondit.

— Ici, nous respectons tous mon frère. Et celui-ci tenait particulièrement à sa compagne et la laissait libre de ses choix.  
En mémoire de Van, nous devons respecter ses principes, donc il est totalement normal que nous ayons laissé la mère de son enfant à venir prendre sa propre décision !  
— Je ne suis pas étonné que vous disiez cela… Après tout, c’est à vous que ce choix va profiter… Souligna Ezgas, ironique.

Trop, c’était trop ! N’en pouvant plus, Meinmet sortit de sa réserve en fanfare.

— Bon sang, jeunot, vous n’avez pas fini de vous payer notre tête avec vos remarques à la manque ! Vous n’avez aucun respect pour les femmes, et même aucun pour les morts !  
Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous débarquez comme ça et vous pensez que l’on va tous s’aligner sur vos idées ! 

L’intéressé fut assez surpris par la réaction du vieux Prince mais n’en montra rien. 

Observant brièvement l’assemblée, il sentit une majorité de regards mécontents, seul le Grand Prêtre semblait satisfait de voir enfin quelqu’un bousculer les choses.

— Bien, reprit Luyren, profitant de l’accalmie, c’est en effet le Prince Folken qui est notre plus probable héritier.  
Suite à l’échec de sa chasse au Dragon, il était sorti de la succession royale, sans parler de sa… disparition…  
L’étude des textes m’a permis de trouver une solution pour le réintégrer à la lignée. En fait, il suffit juste à ce Conseil provisoire de voter la résolution à la majorité…  
— Et il deviendra Roi ? C’est vrai que le Seigneur Van a aboli la chasse au Dragon… Plus de prestige et de bravoure, il suffit d’avoir le bon sang dans les veines, enfin… Soupira Ezgas conscient que de toute façon toute opposition était vaine.  
— Pas immédiatement, il sera juste réintégré en tant que Prince héritier et prendra donc la direction de ce Conseil.  
Pour un couronnement, la procédure est plus complexe. Comme le corps du Roi n’a pas été retrouvé, nous devons respecter un délai de six lunes à compter de sa disparition avant de nommer définitivement le successeur…  
— Soit… Fit le nouveau général. Il serait fort intelligent de mettre à profit ce délai pour régler le problème de la succession de façon durable en trouvant une épouse décente à notre futur Roi…

Encore une pique, concernant Yiris, Folken préféra ne pas répondre, Meinmet se retint encore de bondir.  
Luyren dû donc éclaircir la situation.

— Sur ce point, une procédure est en cours…  
— Il faut autant de temps que ça pour répudier une moitié de femme? S’étonna le fils de Mayek.

Plutôt que de dire le fond de sa pensée, Folken préféra quitter la table sans un mot, Meinmet lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Hylden.

Après ce départ, Luyren avait envie d’expliquer plus en détail la situation à son homologue et lui faire comprendre la complexité du cas de Yiris.  
Cependant, avant même qu’il n’ait pu entamer la moindre conciliation, Ezgas quitta lui aussi la pièce…

L’avenir s’annonçait plein de tempêtes. Une certaine nostalgie s’empara du vétéran. Il revoyait la pièce il y a encore quelques temps.  
Mayek s’emportant, Yiris en rajoutant, Hylden et lui tentant de maintenir le calme et le Roi assis en bout de table en train de soupirer, c’était son quotidien…

Veuf depuis bien des années, il avait apprécié ses dix dernières années au service du Roi. L’ambiance à Fanelia était bien différente de celle de son village dont il avait assuré la gestion pendant longtemps tandis que c’était son aîné qui occupait le poste de général.

Au début, l’attitude fantasque de certains, notamment celle de ses collègues l’avait stupéfait, mais au fil du temps, il s’était adapté.

L’idée d’une femme générale l’avait sidéré, cependant Yiris, tout aussi folle soit-elle, était un bon soldat qui aimait son métier et s’y appliquait.  
Quand à Mayek, c’était un ami. Lors de leurs jours de congés, les deux hommes passaient des heures à discuter du bon vieux temps.

Enfin, l’heure n’était pas à la nostalgie, Luyren devait encore une fois agir pour le bien de son pays. Nul doute qu’il lui faudrait user de toute sa diplomatie pour réunir les protagonistes de l’incident du Conseil.  
Le caractère très tranché d’Ezgas allait probablement être à l’origine de nouvelles tensions et la tendance à l’emportement du Prince Meinmet n’aiderait pas…

OoO

De son lit, Yiris entendit parler du nouveau rapport de force avec une certaine stupéfaction.  
Si la contre-attaque des religieux ne la surprenait pas plus que ça, elle s’attendait à ce que le fils de Mayek ne l’aime pas, mais peut-être pas à ce point…

Cela dit, son étonnement fut encore plus grand quand un matin, Hitomi vint lui rendre visite.

Se retrouver face à la fiancée du Roi, après ce qui s’était passé, elle ne l’avait jamais envisagé. Prise au dépourvu, elle se contenta d’une politesse de circonstance.

— Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Hitomi, asseyez-vous. Dit-elle en désignant une chaise proche du lit.

L’air totalement neutre, la jeune femme s’exécuta. De ses grands yeux verts, elle regardait fixement la blessée.  
Le silence dura un long moment avant que la future maman ne prenne la parole.

— Franchement, que s’est-il passé ?

La générale soupira et commença son récit. Elle avait raconté cette histoire de dizaines de fois, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.  
Hitomi, impassible, écouta sans dire un mot. Ce ne fut que quand Yiris eu terminé qu’elle reprit la parole.

— Avant que vous perdiez le contact, il vous a dit quelque chose de particulier ?  
— Et bien… Fit la générale, étonnée. Oui, il a dit que… son grand regret serait de partir en vous laissant seule et sans avoir connu son enfant… Vous savez, il vous aimait… à la folie… Je n’ai pas su le protéger, je n’ai rien pu faire… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Je vous en supplie, pardonnez mon incompétence… 

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Yiris eut énormément de mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots.  
C’était trop d’émotion pour elle, sa culpabilité était plus que jamais présente.

La jeune femme de la Lune des Illusions perçut la sincérité du propos. Aussi, elle s’adoucit.

— Vous n’êtes pas responsable, vous avez voulu l’aider… Et pour cela, je vous remercie. J’ai juste une dernière question, pensez-vous qu’il soit encore vivant ?  
— Ce n’est qu’un avis, un sentiment personnel, malgré tout, je pense que oui… Mais où et dans quel état, je l’ignore…  
— Soit… Merci à vous d’avoir accepté de me parler.  
— Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je…  
— C’est ce que pense la dernière personne qui a vu Van que je veux savoir, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Prenez plutôt soin de vous. 

Hitomi se leva, elle s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Yiris.

— Lors de funérailles de Folken, je me souviens vaguement vous avoir entre-aperçue dans la foule… Objectivement, au premier coup d’œil, j’ai cru que vous étiez un adolescent.  
Maintenant, je sais qui vous êtes, et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par tout ce que vous avez fait en venant du même monde que moi… Je n’aurais pas été capable d’en faire la moitié… et encore… Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Et elle s’en alla comme elle était venue, laissant Yiris dubitative.

Après quelques pas dans le couloir, Hitomi s’isola dans un coin pour pleurer. Le doute devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.  
La conviction de Yiris rejoignait la sienne, mais tout comme elle, aucune piste en tête. 

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait isolée. Impossible de discuter avec Merle, elle la sentait dans la totale négation de la réalité, quand à Folken, il travaillait du coucher au lever du soleil…  
Et puis, à quoi bon exprimer son sentiment profond. Avec un seul sentiment, on ne fait pas de miracle…

Espérer vainement en devenait épuisant… Et utiliser ses pouvoirs n’était pas envisageable. 

Si jamais elle avait gardé la capacité d’influencer les choses comme autrefois, toute angoisse pouvait finir par se concrétiser ; les esprits de sa grand-mère et de Varie, la mère de Van et Folken, l’avaient prévenue.

Se sachant dans l’impossibilité de n’avoir que des pensées positives, elle préférait ne rien faire plutôt que de commettre une erreur.

OoO

Cela faisait quelques jours que Yiris avait remarqué le manège, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n’était.  
Par le passage devant la fenêtre, deux petites têtes l’espionnaient.

D’après la description qu’elle en avait eu, c’était à coup sûr les gamins d’Ezgas. Elle se demandait ce qu’ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir, surtout sachant l’hostilité que leur père lui portait.

Finalement, un jour, le plus grand finit par oser laisser dépasser ses yeux du cadre de la fenêtre et s’adresser à la blessée, toujours clouée au lit, même si elle n’était plus plâtrée.

— Dites Madame, si on vous demande quelque chose, vous n’irez pas le répéter ?  
— Je ne suis pas allé cafter que vous m’espionniez, alors vous pouvez parler…  
— Ah, vous nous avez vu ? Demanda le petit qui montra sa frimousse en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.  
— Oui, vous n’êtes pas discrets ! J’entends vos petits pas du bout du bâtiment et vous n’arrêtez pas de chuchoter.  
— Ah ? Dirent les deux frères en chœur.  
— Bon, vous me connaissez apparemment. Et moi, je suppose que vous êtes les fils d’Ezgas, vrai ?  
— Oui, Madame ! Fit le grand. Moi, c’est Hacham et mon frère s’appelle Enes.  
— Enchantée, moi, c’est donc Yiris. Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite ?  
— Ben, en fait, fit le petit brun dont le nez, couronné des lunettes, dépassait à peine de la fenêtre, on a appris que vous vous y connaissiez en bâton, et on aurait besoin de votre aide pour en réparer un.  
— Réparer un bâton ?

L’aîné se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose. Il se redressa et montra une lance dont une partie de la tige était enroulée dans une bande de contention.

— C’est un trésor de famille, la lance d’un de nos ancêtres. Expliqua Hacham. Après le déménagement, Père n’a pas eu le temps de la ranger et avec mon frère, on a voulu jouer et …  
— Et vous l’avez cassée… Déduit facilement Yiris.  
— C’est ça ! Répondirent les petits. Pour le moment, Père, n’a rien vu, mais s’il s’en aperçoit…

La générale soupira, elle se demandait sérieusement comment ces gamins avaient atterri là.  
Enfin, ils étaient plutôt sympathiques…

— Et je présume donc que comme j’ai un bâton, vous en avez déduit que je pouvais vous réparer ça ?  
— Exactement ! Fit Enes en hochant la tête. Et comme on sait que vous ne ferez pas ça gratuitement, nous vous proposons un marché !  
— Un marché ? Qu’est-ce que deux gamins à peine de sortis de la jupe de leur mère peuvent me proposer ? Demanda Yiris, très perplexe.  
— On s’est renseigné et on vous observe depuis plusieurs jours. Vous êtes le réparateur idéal, vous vous y connaissez en bâton et nous avons découvert votre secret ! Reprit l’aîné.  
— Mon secret ?

Pour le coup, la jeune femme était inquiète. Qu’est-ce que ces espions miniatures avaient bien pu découvrir ?  
Les frères sentaient qu’ils avaient frappé où il fallait. En dépit de leur jeune âge, ils étaient particulièrement malins.

— En fait, continua le blondinet, on a vu que vous vous contentiez de feuilleter les livres que l’on vous apportait.  
— Je ne les trouve juste pas intéressants ! Rétorqua Yiris.  
— C’est probable quand vous les commencez par la fin ! Asséna le brun à lunettes.

La générale se figea, le sourire du petit était évocateur, le grand affichait la même mimique satisfaite, ils avaient gagné.

Depuis qu’elle était arrivée sur Gaea, Yiris n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’apprendre à lire le langage courant. 

Son maître ne lui avait enseigné que des signes de magies des fausses-personnes servant aux incantations et honnêtement, elle se demandait si lui-même savait vraiment lire car elle ne l’avait jamais vu avec un ouvrage ou écrire quoique ce soit.

A Irini, cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes, c’est une fois devenue générale qu’elle eut les premiers ennuis.  
Sa solution, déléguer les tâches administratives. Avec le temps, elle avait saisi certains signes en rapport avec son métier, mais c’était pire que rudimentaire.  
La situation lui apparaissant particulièrement honteuse, elle n’avait jamais osé demander de l’aide.  
Ce que venait de découvrir les enfants risquait de se transformer en bombe qui allait lui exploser en pleine figure…

— J’ai compris l’accord, je répare votre lance, et vous m’apprenez à lire ?

Deux hochements de tête positifs confirmèrent ses propos.

— OK, je peux faire ça. Et votre marché me va, il faudra juste que vous vous montriez discrets. Et puis, je ne dis pas un mot sur votre lance cassée…  
— Rassurez-vous, interrompit le grand, votre secret sera bien gardé !

Se faire piéger par des gosses, c’était peut-être ça la vraie honte pour Yiris. Mais bon, il fallait savoir s’adapter, l’ennemi peut revêtir tellement de formes inattendues…

— Bon, amenez-moi votre truc que je vois votre bêtise de près !

Hacham sauta le premier pour rentrer, Enes lui passa la lance. Puis de façon acrobatique, le grand tira son cadet à l’intérieur.  
Un moment, la générale craignit qu’ils ne finissent tous les deux par s’étaler sur le sol et donc que le pot aux roses soit découvert par une infirmière, mais finalement, tout se passa bien.  
Les enfants s’approchèrent de la jeune femme et lui tendirent leur bien précieux.

Soigneusement, Yiris dénoua la bande de contention pour constater l’ampleur des dégâts. Le bois était fêlé sur une dizaine de centimètres, même un peu déchiré.

Au quotidien, la générale avait l’habitude de mettre de la résine dans les coups de lame que se prenait son bâton, mais là, les dégâts étaient assez conséquents.

A vue de nez, cela lui semblait dur à réparer, cependant étant donné que la lance était juste un objet de décoration, il n’y avait pas besoin que le résultat que ce soit exceptionnellement solide.  
Bref, c’était possible…

— Bon, je vais pouvoir vous arranger ça, mais il va me falloir de la résine, du papier à poncer, une lime et un couteau bien tranchant !  
— Euh, on n’a pas ça avec nous ! Fit remarquer Hacham.  
— Vu que vous menez vos petites enquêtes, vous devez avoir entendu parler d’un certain Meinmet ? Je vais vous expliquer comment aller chiper le nécessaire dans son atelier, ni vu, ni connu.  
— Décidément, vous êtes vraiment bizarre, Madame, ça ne se fait pas d’apprendre à voler.  
— Parce que ça se fait d’espionner les gens et de les faire chanter ?

Les petits ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Yiris leur expliqua ce dont elle avait besoin et surtout où le trouver dans l’atelier de Meinmet.  
Enes, qui avait avec lui un crayon et un carnet, notait tout de façon frénétique.  
Vu son jeune âge contrastant avec son sérieux, la général comprenait mieux pourquoi les gamins avaient tiqué son illettrisme.

Au terme du discours, les enfants la remercièrent avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour partir en quête de ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
Yiris ne put s’empêcher de sourire. S’il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s’attendait pas, c’était ça.  
Non seulement, sa journée s’en trouvait égayée, mais, en plus, il y avait là une opportunité inespérée de résoudre son problème de lecture.

OoO

Depuis Asturia, Allen suivait attentivement les évolutions politiques de Fanelia. Du temps des Rois Grava et Goau, il y avait eu plusieurs périodes de tension à la frontière.  
Le chevalier était fort perplexe face à la probable arrivée au Trône de Folken.  
Au delà de l’inévitable question face à sa résurrection mystérieuse, la personnalité ambigüe du jeune homme le laissait dubitatif.

Du temps où il avait vécu à Palas, il avait su parfaitement retourner la situation à son avantage. Allen y avait vu un talent inné pour la manipulation.

Il avait tenté d’en parler à Van, malgré tout celui-ci lui avait clairement dit qu’il ne voulait strictement rien entendre au sujet de son frère.  
D’ailleurs, pendant les mois qu’il avait passé en Asturia, le cadet n’avait jamais adressé la parole à son aîné.  
Dryden, lui, appréciait d’avoir à faire à un esprit brillant et cultivé et s’intéressait davantage aux connaissances accumulées qu’à l’aspect politique.

Bref, à l’époque, le chevalier avait dû garder ses opinions pour lui, mais maintenant qu’il était devenu le principal conseiller de la Reine, il espérait se faire entendre.  
Ceci dit, le contexte n’était finalement pas non plus en sa faveur. Millerna lui avait clairement dit qu’elle estimait qu’il se torturait l’esprit pour rien.

Il faut dire que la Souveraine avait son propre relais d’information sur place en la personne d’Hitomi.  
Maintenant que la jeune femme de la Lune des Illusions maîtrisait la langue de son monde d’adoption de façon correcte, elle correspondait régulièrement avec la Souveraine.

La soirée était fraîche. Le chevalier observait le ciel derrière les vitres de la chambre de sa compagne, justement assise à son secrétaire en train de répondre à son amie.

— Franchement Allen, tu te tourmentes pour rien…  
— Et toi, tu ne te préoccupes pas assez de la situation ! Rétorqua l’intéressé.  
— Tu oublies le respect que tu dois à ta Reine… Soupira-t-elle, ironique. A croire que parce que la situation est calme, tu cherches une raison de t’inquiéter comme si c’était un besoin.  
— Allons, tu sais très bien que j’ai d’autres problèmes à gérer. Celena m’a causé énormément de tracas ces temps-ci.  
Souviens-toi qui pendant que j’étais sur le front, elle a disparu une semaine avant de réapparaître, sans aucun souvenir de son absence. Et, à écouter Gaddes, certains soirs, elle ne se rappelle pas de ce qu’elle a fait la journée.

La Souveraine se leva et vint s’appuyer contre le chevalier.

— Tu sais très bien qu’elle a toujours été instable, surtout sachant ce qu’elle a subi. Ayant des connaissances médicales, je sais combien son état est instable et comprends ton angoisse, mais tu ne peux pas l’enfermer dans un bocal…  
— Oui, je sais que tu as raison…  
— Eh bien, j’ai aussi raison pour Fanelia ! J’ai échangé avec Hitomi à ce sujet, elle dit de Folken que c’est quelqu’un de droit et sérieux, soucieux du bien de son pays et du fait de racheter ses erreurs du passé. Il fera un bon Roi !

Allen soupira, il connaissait Millerna, impossible de la faire changer d’avis quand elle avait pris une question à cœur.

Abandonnant le combat, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres dans un baisemain peu conventionnel car emprunt d’une évidente tendresse.


	34. Retraite méritée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 34

Retraite méritée

Publié pour la première fois le 22 mai 2012

 

Meinmet en était sûr, il avait été cambriolé ! Le problème était que tout le monde le croyait sénile quand il avait raconté avoir été victime d’un vol dans son atelier.

Histoire de ne pas se voir décrédibiliser, il avait renoncé à son enquête minutieuse, mais restait persuadé d’avoir constaté la disparition d’un pot de résine, d’une lime, de papier à poncer et d’un couteau. 

Un indice trahissant l’intrusion l’assurait qu’il n’avait pas rêvé, sa table de travail avait été mise à feu et à sang…  
A moins qu’il y ait eu un tremblement de terre, les choses ne tombaient pas toutes seules…

Comment pouvait-il se douter que ce larcin était l’œuvre de deux cambrioleurs précoces, mais apparemment, pas assez entraînés ?

OoO

— En tout cas, vous n’avez pas fait dans la discrétion, le vieux est dans tous ses états…  
— Oui, ben, on a fait de notre mieux… Fit Hacham en secourant la tête vexée. On n’a pas vraiment les dispositions pour ça…  
— Au lieu de nous sermonner, réessayez de lire la deuxième page, il vous manque la moitié des mots ! Asséna Enes avec son air sérieux.

Assise dans son lit, en train d’essayer de lire un livre pour enfants racontant l’histoire d’une petite fille qui cueillait des pommes bleues, Yiris était au plus bas dans l’échelle de la dignité.  
Après avoir dûment réparé la précieuse lance, elle était à la merci de ses professeurs en herbe.  
Chaque jour, pendant l’après-midi, les gamins venaient lui donner quelques leçons. Elle écoutait leurs explications d’une oreille, s’assurant de la seconde que personne ne passait dans le couloir.

A de nombreuses reprises, les petits s’étaient retrouvés cachés sous le lit et l’infâmant livre d’enfants, objet du cours, dissimulé sous l’oreiller.  
A force, les efforts commençaient à porter leurs fruits. La générale connaissait désormais les caractères, elle avait juste des difficultés à déchiffrer les mots.

Pour l’écriture, ce n’était pas gagné. Elle avait passé des heures à essayer de gribouiller des signes, cependant, selon ses juges, c’était illisible. Au final, elle préférait écrire en grec juste parce que cela faisait des années qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait.

Hacham et Enes étaient intrigués par son écriture. Au final, ils lui avaient apporté un livre trouvé au bazar sur lequel ils avaient reconnu quelques uns des caractères qu’elle utilisait.  
Venu de la Lune des Illusions comme parfois le font certains objets disparates, c’était un vulgaire programme télé américain de 2001, avec Shrek en couverture. 

Yiris n’avait qu’un an d’anglais à son actif, et cela remontait loin, mais trop contente de tenir un livre qu’elle pouvait comprendre, elle se sentait assez à l’aise avec l’alphabet latin pour déchiffrer quelques bricoles.

Un détail lui avait plu, elle avait remarqué, dans les rediffusions d’obscures chaînes du câble, des images de films qu’elle avait beaucoup aimé, comme Grease.

Les frères furent étonnés de voir l’effet qu’avait eu leur cadeau. Même si elle ne le montrait pas vraiment, Yiris adorait les deux gamins. Quand ils lui avaient apporté cela, sans un mot, elle les avait simplement pris dans ses bras en ravalant un sanglot.  
Heureusement que ces sales gosses étaient là, car à part eux…  
Meinmet venait tous les jours, il racontait les derniers cancans pendant une heure maximum avant de repartir bricoler. Haymlar passait faire son rapport quotidien, ce qui prenait pas plus de dix minutes. Il y avait les visites de Hylden, mais là aussi, ça allait vite. 

Ainsi, depuis le départ d’Yrkas, qui avait réussi finalement à se faire embaucher au bordel comme homme à tout faire malgré son bras en moins, Yiris était seule la plupart du temps. Les journées lui semblaient interminables.

Folken, elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis qu’il était venu lui parler de son malaise. Sans doute trop occupé ou mal à l’aise par rapport à la séparation inéluctable, il faisait juste passer des messages par son oncle et parfois quelques petits cadeaux comme des nouvelles feuilles de thés exotiques.  
Les attentions étaient une chose, parler à quelqu’un était autre… 

Son amie tenancière venait de temps en temps, lui apportait des gâteaux, cependant, elle était tellement démotivée qu’elle mettait des jours à les finir.  
Au fil des semaines, elle avait perdu du poids car, bien que ne bougeant pas, elle ne mangeait presque rien.

L’amertume se lisait sur son visage. Il faut dire que son handicap lui pourrissait la vie. Deux mois s’étaient écoulés depuis le drame et elle ne pouvait toujours pas marcher.

Et pourtant, Hylden lui avait retiré ses plâtres depuis un moment pour les remplacer par des bandes, mais chaque effort de poussée avec ses pieds la faisait souffrir.  
Déjà que s’asseoir était encore ponctuellement gênant…

Yiris réalisait que ses pouvoirs de régénération de fausse-personne avaient des limites. Elle espérait un rétablissement rapide, mais à son goût, ça traînait en longueur.  
Bien qu’étant mieux lotie que le commun des mortels, elle savait que revenir à l’état antérieur serait long, très long et finalement incertain.  
Aussi, avait-elle pris une décision, cependant, elle attendait de pouvoir faire quelques pas pour la mettre en œuvre.

OoO

Merle était très attentive, concentrée au possible, et enfin, elle sentit quelque chose.

— Un coup, là, je l’ai reconnu. Il a donné un coup !

C’était devenu le nouveau jeu, depuis trois jours, le bébé d’Hitomi commençait à donner de petits coups perceptibles.  
D’abord, il avait gardé ses petits mouvements pour sa maman seule, mais là, il acceptait de répondre à une sollicitation extérieure. Enfin !  
Il s’était fait désirer ! Merle devait avoir sa main posée sur le ventre de la future maman depuis presque une demi-heure…

— Ah, tu vois, je t’avais dit que ça valait la peine d’attendre !  
— Oui, mais ce n’est pas flagrant, c’est plutôt une sorte de sensation de bulle qui explose qu’un coup…  
— Tu sais, il est encore tout petit et ne pèse pas plus qu’une pelote de laine, il ne faut pas s’attendre à ce qu’il frappe fort. Je suis déjà étonnée de si bien le percevoir.  
— Et il arrivera quand ?  
— Pour la fin du printemps, j’ai du mal avec la notion du temps ici… Votre calendrier avec vos couleurs, vos innombrables lunes… Je comprends mieux certains aspects de décalages temporels avec la Terre… Il me semble que les années durent plus longtemps ici, je suis donc quelque part plus jeune que vous…  
— Tu m’as dit que cela faisait dix ans chez toi aussi non ?  
— Oui… mais pourtant, si on compte en jours, il me semble que ça fait beaucoup moins chez moi que chez vous… Je crois que je devrais arrêter de calculer, je vais attraper une migraine…  
— Oui, si c’est pour te rendre malade, arrête-toi ! Et concernant le petit, on verra bien quand il viendra !

Merle avait dit cela en souriant. Hitomi ne le montrait pas, cependant, au cours de ses études de médecine, elle avait entendu parler des cas pathologiques.  
Aussi, même en se raisonnant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’angoisser avec des hypothèses pessimistes.  
Heureusement, pour prendre soin d’elle, Hylden lui avait présenté Gloria, une sage-femme d’une cinquantaine d’années à la verve intarissable et très sympathique. Elle avait discuté avec elle et cette dernière s’était voulue totalement rassurante, disant à la future maman qu’elle n’avait qu’à se laisser porter par les événements.

Toujours plus facile à dire qu’à faire…

Un instant, Hitomi s’évada dans ses pensées, elle songeait à Van. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pensé s’il avait senti ce petit mouvement de son enfant ? Il aurait sans doute sauté de joie, lui aurait parlé…

Et sa famille et de ses amis, comment réagiraient-il ? Et tout simplement, comment allaient-ils d’ailleurs ?  
Passant beaucoup de temps seule, Hitomi avait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Contrairement à son premier voyage, elle se préoccupait davantage de ses proches restés sur Terre.

Là, elle se rendait compte de ce qu’elle avait leur avait infligé en disparaissant sans laisser de trace, mais paradoxalement, en rentrant, elle avait aussi fait souffrir quelqu’un… Van…

Et là maintenant, c’étaient ses parents et ses amis qui mouraient d’inquiétude. Comment allait sa mère ? Elle avait été très forte dix ans avant, serait-ce pareil là encore ? Et son père, comment avait-il réagi ?

Il y avait aussi Mamoru, Hitomi se souvenait que son frère était la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé avant qu’elle ne soit emportée sur Gaea. Pour lui, la situation devait être particulièrement délicate, on avait dû sans doute le harceler de questions…

Sans parler de Yukari et Amano, avec sa disparition à quelques jours de leur mariage, la jeune femme leur avait probablement gâché la fête sans le vouloir.

A bien y réfléchir, si Van ne revenait pas, Hitomi devrait s’interroger sur le fait de rentrer chez elle, cette fois pour de bon… 

OoO

Se tenir debout, enfin… Hylden l’avait maintes fois promis, le grand jour était arrivé. Yiris n’y tenait plus.  
Pour l’occasion, adieu le déshabillé noir pour passer la journée au lit, elle portait juste sa simple robe noire et blanche d’Irini, celle de son mariage, faute de pantalon, trop compliqué à enfiler avec les bandes de contention.

Quand le médecin arriva dans la chambre, il tenait un panier qui attira tout de suite l’attention de sa patiente.

— C’est quoi ça ?  
— Des attelles !  
— Tu te moques de moi ?  
— Non, pour éviter la déformation des os et t’aider à tenir, tu devras porter ça quelques temps, et tu devras aussi utiliser des béquilles.  
— Tant qu’à faire, apporte la chaise roulante ! Les attelles, ça passe encore, mais les béquilles, c’est non, je veux bien essayer avec mon bâton d’un côté et le mur de l’autre.  
— Je m’en doutais… Mais tu devrais essayer d’écouter mes conseils.

La jeune femme lui servit une grimace désagréable. Il soupira.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m’acharne à te raisonner… Enfin, on va commencer par placer les attelles.

Etrange impression, à se voir avec les jambes saucissonnées par des lanières de cuir, Yiris eut l’impression d’être un rôti… 

Enfin les rôtis n’avaient pas de plaques de bois sur les côtés.

Au terme de la pose de son appareillage, le médecin expliqua la suite des événements.

— Comme la fracture de ton fémur gauche était basse et nette, je t’ai mis une attelle souple au genou de ce côté. De l’autre, ta jambe est raide. Tu commences comme ça, si tout se passe bien, on verra pour une attelle souple de ce côté aussi.  
Maintenant, je vais te faire asseoir sur le bord du lit, et tu t’appuieras sur moi pour tenter de te lever, d’accord ?  
— Compris ! Fit la général, décidée.  
— N’oublie pas, si tu as trop mal, tu ne forces pas !  
— Oui, oui, je connais la chanson… Tu me l’as assez sortie…

Doucement, Hylden aida Yiris à se mettre en position. Une jambe tendue, l’autre flottant dans le vide, enfin, elle allait se mettre debout, enfin…

Une profonde inspiration, elle étira les bras pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son collègue qui s’était penché vers elle.

Elle appuya tout son corps sur lui avant que sa jambe la plus libre touche le sol. Là, elle commença à reposer dessus une partie de poids.

Comme une sensation d’une pointe qui s’enfonce sous le pied…  
C’était désagréable, des sortes de décharges lui parcoururent toute la jambe, elle persista. 

Puis vint le tour de l’autre jambe d’entrer en contact avec le plancher. L’appui fut encore plus difficile, mais ça y était, elle se tenait sur ses pieds, debout !

Vu les quelques douleurs ressenties, il était certain qu’elle ne resterait pas longtemps comme ça, cependant, elle ne put s’empêcher de lever la tête vers Hylden avec un large sourire triomphant.

— Tu as vu, j’y suis arrivée !  
— Félicitations ! Ta patience a été récompensée, mais il va falloir encore attendre pour marcher correctement…  
— C’est déjà un bon début ? Non ?

L’air satisfait de Yiris plaisait énormément au général, mais son vrai bonheur fut quand la jeune femme l’enlaça en lui murmurant d’un ton étrangement tendre.

— Merci de t’être aussi bien occupé de moi…

N’osant pas trop en faire, il passa juste ses bras autour de son dos de façon lâche. Un moment pareil, c’était inespéré.

Mais à trop forcer, la blessée finit par chanceler et le médecin dû l’aider à se rassoir sur le lit. 

Après quelques recommandations, dont celle de ne pas se lever seule, Hylden s’en alla laissant une Yiris prise entre deux feux.  
D’un côté, elle était heureuse de bientôt recommencer à marcher, d’un autre, il allait être temps de mettre en application la douloureuse décision qu’elle avait prise.

OoO

Par un matin froid, ce qui restait des soldats après la bataille de la forêt des brumes et tous les gradés étaient présents, mais c’était l’armée de Défense qui occupait l’esplanade.

La rumeur courrait depuis deux semaines. Le lendemain du jour où elle s’était levée, Yiris avait souhaité s’entretenir avec Luyren pour lui demander un avis, puis cela avait été au tour d’Haymlar…  
Sa requête avait été votée lors d’un Conseil particulièrement morose, et là, elle devenait concrète.

Aidée de Mila et deux infirmières, Yiris avait réussi à mettre son armure. Cela avait été laborieux, surtout pour les jambes, il avait fallu trouver un pantalon large pour dissimuler les attelles.  
La jeune femme avait cherché à arranger un peu sa coupe anarchique histoire de ne pas ressembler à un hérisson pour la postérité, elle avait donc noué un foulard rouge, couleur symbolique de son armée, dans ses cheveux défaisant sa tresse d’or.  
La cérémonie aurait lieu dans quelques minutes, la général demanda à rester un peu seule avant d’y aller.

L’armée, c’était plus de dix ans de son existence. Et peut-être la meilleure période… Tant de souvenirs, des bons moments, des plus difficiles, mais une formidable leçon de vie.  
Elle se rappelait de sa nomination, qui avait provoqué une polémique totalement folle, et de ses débuts avec une certaine nostalgie.

Ah, ses débuts, ce fut toute une histoire. Le fait qu’elle soit une femme faisait que personne ne voulait postuler à son armée, alors, il avait fallu qu’elle mette une dizaine d’aspirants à terre.

Mais quoiqu’elle fasse, ce furent essentiellement les recalés des autres armées qui vinrent vers elle. Qu’ils soient un peu trop portés sur la boisson, au passé douteux, pas forcément doués, ils formèrent les effectifs de l’armée de Défense.

Dans un premier temps, il faut le dire, c’était pathétique… Mais au combat, la joyeuse bande disparate faisait preuve d’un courage et une ténacité sans limite.  
Un peu d’entrainement, beaucoup d’organisation et l’introduction du concept de discipline, et le temps passant, ils gagnèrent le respect de leurs pairs.

Dire qu’elle avait failli perdre tout ça dans l’affaire des pouvoirs de fausse-personne… Enfin, cette fois, c’était fini… pour de bon…

Là, elle aurait voulu se lever seule et marcher vers l’estrade pour s’adresser à ses hommes, mais impossible, sauf si elle avait attendu encore des semaines, luxe qu’elle ne pouvait se permettre dans l’intérêt de l’armée.

Alors qu’elle ne s’y attendait pas le moins du monde, Folken apparut devant elle.

— S’il y a bien une personne qui a l’art de surgir de nulle part par surprise, c’est bien vous… Ironisa Yiris. Remarquez, vous tombez bien !  
— Ah bon ? Comme quoi…

Yiris attrapa sa tresse d’or qu’elle avait posée sur la table de nuit et désigna le placard de la chambre.

— J’ai décidé de quitter le palais. Luyren m’a dit qu’il aurait bientôt fini l’arrangement de dissolution de notre « mariage ». En attendant, ça ne lui posait pas de problème que j’aille m’installer chez Mila, même s’il m’a quand même fait remarquer, à juste titre, que ce n’était pas du meilleur goût… Enfin, vu que je ne serai bientôt plus « Princesse », je pense que je dois vous rendre les cadeaux que vous m’avez offerts à ce titre.  
Voici donc la tresse, la robe utilisée à Asturia est dans son carton, les lavandières ont bien rattrapé mes bêtises et tout défroissé !  
— Ces cadeaux, répondit Folken, je ne les ai pas faits à une Princesse, mais à toi en tant que personne. La robe te sied à ravir, garde-la et n’hésite pas à l’utiliser de même que la tresse.  
— C’est gentil… Murmura-t-elle émue. Remarquez, vu mon physique peu académique, la robe ne pouvait être portée que par moi. Cependant, la tresse, c’est quand même une jolie quantité d’or, ça peut être refondu…  
— Oui, mais on ne refond pas cela, car c’est un ouvrage d’art.  
— Ah ? Demanda Yiris en regardant la tresse qui n’était à son sens qu’une simple chaîne.  
— Observe les entrelacements !

Forçant un peu sa vue, la jeune femme détailla le bijou, et à plusieurs endroits, elle découvrit de minuscules gravures.  
Son prénom inscrit en alphabet grec, le symbole de l’armée de Défense, le nom d’Irini et même un drapeau grec.  
Elle fut émue, c’était vraiment un présent encore plus particulier qu’elle ne le pensait.

— Merci beaucoup… Dire que je n’y avais pas fait attention avant… Je la garderai précieusement !  
— Je compte sur toi ! Si tu te sens plus à l’aise chez Mila plutôt qu’ici, c’est ton droit, fais comme bon te semble, mais sache que…  
— Que ? Interrogea-t-elle en cherchant le regard de son interlocuteur.  
— Tu vas manquer à beaucoup de monde… Soupira Folken.

Yiris haussa les épaules. Depuis son annonce, elle avait souvent entendu ces propos, parfois vraiment francs, parfois plus politiquement corrects…  
Là, elle savait que c’était sincère.

— J’ai fait mon temps ! Je suis une éclopée, je pars en retraite ! Assez tôt, je le concède, mais j’ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Le Prince fixa le sol. Il hésitait à parler… 

Certaines choses lui traversaient l’esprit, mais il devait les garder pour lui.

— Le plus important, c’est que tu sois heureuse…  
— Merci… Répondit simplement Yiris. 

Haymlar arriva un peu embarrassé, il avait l’impression de déranger.

— Chef, tout est prêt ! On n’attend plus que vous !  
— Et bien allons-y ! 

S’appuyant de façon précaire sur son bâton, la générale se redressa. Elle voulut marcher toute seule sans aide. Malheureusement, au bout de seulement trois pas, elle chancela.  
Son second ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il avait peur de la vexer.

Folken, lui, ne réfléchit pas, il la souleva du sol. Elle s’apprêtait à protester, il y coupa court.

— Je te porte juste jusqu’en bas du bâtiment et après, Haymlar te soutiendra jusqu’à l’estrade, ça ne te fera que quelques pas.  
Un petit sourire, c’était un bon compromis. Et donc, ce fut ainsi que Yiris fit son dernier trajet en tant que général de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia.

Arrivée sur l’estrade, tous ses soldats étaient silencieux.  
Sur un côté, elle remarqua les présences de Meinmet et Yrkas qui lui faisaient signe, et sur un balcon, Hacham et Enes étaient aussi présents.  
Se tenant difficilement debout, mais souhaitant laisser une bonne dernière impression, la jeune femme prit la parole.

— Je vous remercie tous d’être présents. Vous vous doutez du pourquoi de cette convocation formelle, donc je n’irai pas par quatre chemins : je quitte le commandement de l’armée de Défense.  
Je vous remercie tous pour ces formidables années passées à combattre à vos côtés. J’ai été fière d’être votre chef, j’espère que vous n’avez pas regretté votre engagement auprès de moi étant donné mon aspect particulier…

La remarque facétieuse occasionna un petit rire diffus dans l’assemblée. Souriante, la militaire reprit.

— Ma dernière bataille fut difficile. Il faut savoir être lucide, je ne pourrai plus combattre comme avant. Aussi, dans l’intérêt de vous tous, mes soldats, je me dois de vous laisser entre les mains d’un chef valide !  
Ainsi, moi Yiris Aryenciapolos, chef d’Irini et jusqu’à ce jour, général de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia par la volonté du Roi Van, je cède le commandement de mes troupes à Haymlar, qui fut un fidèle second, en qui, vous le savez, j’ai toute confiance !

La jeune femme échangea une ferme poignée de mains puis une accolade avec le nouveau général, visiblement ému.  
Et elle se tourna vers ceux qui furent ses hommes. 

Si elle était au bord des larmes, elle n’était pas la seule. Nombre de militaires reniflaient. Aidée de son successeur, elle descendit de l’estrade difficilement.  
Au bas de celle-ci, Mila vint la soutenir pour marcher.  
Devant elle, les rangs de fendirent spontanément et formèrent une haie d’honneur. 

Et ce fut sous les acclamations des soldats, mais aussi des nombreux civils présents, que la première femme générale de l’histoire de Gaea quitta l’armée.


	35. L’ironie du sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 35

L’ironie du sort

Publié pour la première fois le 29 mai 2012

 

Après les changements à la tête de deux de ses quatre composantes, l’armée de Fanelia avait certaines difficultés à se relever.

Les pertes de l’armée de Crâne avaient été conséquentes et depuis quelques jours, le recrutement battait son plein.  
Fidèle aux façons de procéder de son père, Ezgas avait chargé Lokos, son second, de gérer cela.  
Aussi, le manège d’Haymlar, qui testait personnellement les quelques recrues dont il avait besoin pour renforcer ses effectifs lui semblait pathétique.

En effet, le second devenu général était lui aussi resté fidèle aux habitudes de son prédécesseur. Yiris tenait à défier chaque recrue en combat singulier pour jauger son talent.  
Bien que rôdé, Haymlar avait encore quelques doutes sur la fiabilité de son jugement. Il serait bien allé consulter son ancienne supérieure pour lui demander ce qu’il pouvait faire pour être sûr de ses choix, mais il savait que celle-ci lui donnerait un coup de bâton lui rappelant que c’était lui le chef désormais, et que donc à lui de décider…

Si Ezgas s’énervait, Hylden s’amusait avec cette effervescence. Et entre les obligations de général et de médecin militaire, il aimait se distraire un peu en observant les petits jeunes, en quête de gloire, trembler de peur devant le géant.  
Cela lui changeait les idées.

En effet, le départ de Yiris avait eu un effet auquel il ne s’attendait aucunement.  
Alors qu’il croyait depuis longtemps que son mariage avait touché le fond, Kyria se montrait étrangement aimable depuis le départ de celle qu’elle avait toujours considérée comme sa rivale.

Souvent, il se disait qu’un homme normal aurait dû s’en réjouir et profiter de cette occasion inespérée de ressouder son couple, mais lui restait de marbre.  
Il pensait d’ailleurs que sa femme n’allait pas tarder à lui reprocher son indifférence de façon grandiloquente. Cela dit, au contraire, elle affichait juste une certaine tristesse.

Aussi, elle qui restait souvent enfermée toute la journée, fuyant les regards, était devenue étrangement sociable.  
Depuis peu, elle s’était liée avec la femme d’Ezgas.  
Les deux épouses de militaires passaient une bonne partie de leurs journées ensemble.

Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune général ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une impression étrange face à ce comportement inattendu.

OoO

Le « chantier » qu’il avait commencé occupait beaucoup Meinmet. Vu les circonstances, il aurait voulu aider le pays à fonctionner, cependant aussi Prince était-il, la gestion et lui étaient deux choses clairement distinctes. 

Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé d’aider, triant des papiers, recherchant des informations, tentant de répondre à des doléances… Mais la conclusion restait la même, il finissait toujours débordé appelant à l’aide.

Avec le temps, il se disait, avec un certain humour, que la croix qu’on lui avait faite sur la joue à la naissance pour le différencier de son aîné, signifiait qu’il était le « jumeau incompétent ».

Ceci dit, le bricolage n’était pas non plus son domaine. La fabrication de la bicyclette avait été une tâche ardue, et finalement, à Fanelia même, vu la déclivité et le sol pavé, cela n’avait pas d’avenir…  
Se lancer dans l’exportation, c’était bien trop ambitieux.

Alors, tant qu’à faire, le vieux Prince s’était lancé dans une entreprise plus basique : faire de la menuiserie. Son projet était modeste, mais il l’entourait d’un grand secret juste pour s’amuser.  
Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que constater que si elles étaient particulièrement habiles pour les jeux-vidéos, ses mains n’étaient pas douées pour les travaux manuels, même simples…

Au son de ses fredonnements des plus grands tubes disco de la Lune des Illusions, Meinmet élaborait croquis et plans. 

Après une énième crise de nerfs sur son travail, il décida d’arrêter de s’acharner pour la journée et d’aller s’aérer dans les jardins.

S’enfonçant dans la forêt, le vieil homme se dirigea, comme souvent, vers les tombes royales. 

C’est là qu’il trouva Hitomi, assise sur une pierre et appuyée contre un arbre face à l’Escaflowne endormi.  
Rêveuse, elle jouait avec une feuille qu’elle faisait tournicoter.

Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans la légère brise, elle était couverte d’un châle épais.  
Rien qu’à l’approcher, on sentait sa profonde mélancolie.

— Mademoiselle Hitomi, que faites-vous là ? Merle n’est pas avec vous ?

Le fait d’entendre une voix fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle ne s’attendait pas à être dérangée en cet endroit reculé.

— Prince Meinmet, je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici en pleine journée. D’ordinaire, vous êtes toujours en train de travailler dans votre atelier !  
— Disons que parfois, il faut savoir faire des pauses ! S’amusa le vieil homme. Et arrêtez de m’appeler Prince… Vous avez vu mon vieux manteau râpé, ma chemise et mon pantalon raccommodés ? Je ressemble à un mendiant, alors Meinmet me suffit !  
— Dans ce cas, vous arrêtez avec votre Mademoiselle ! Rétorqua-t-elle, souriante.

La voir plus joyeuse fit plaisir au vieil homme. Ceci dit, observant plus attentivement sa tenue, il se dit que le bandana coloré pour tenir nouer les cheveux et les habits usés par les expériences de fabrications ratées lui donnaient finalement plus l’allure d’un fou bon à enfermer. 

Dire qu’à plusieurs reprises, n’y réfléchissant pas, il s’était ainsi présenté au Conseil, il comprenait mieux pourquoi certaines estimaient qu’il n’avait aucune crédibilité.

— Et sinon, comment allez-vous, cela fait un moment que vous n’avions pas discuté…  
— Il faut dire que je sors peu et que je suis assez fatiguée. Et puis, je sais que Folken et vous êtes très occupés. Je n’ai pas à me plaindre, Merle me tient compagnie, elle est adorable.  
Et je crois que l’enfant que je porte m’aide à vivre au quotidien. Pour l’avenir, je ne me projette pas…  
J’ai des sentiments contradictoires. J’ai besoin de garder espoir en le retour de Van, même si le temps qui passe incite à la résignation.  
— Nous sommes plusieurs à être dans ce cas… Folken et moi avons des doutes nous aussi…  
— Cela ne m’étonne pas. Yiris va également dans ce sens… Mais jusqu’à quel point pouvons-nous espérer, cela, je l’ignore… Et de voir tout le monde chercher à vivre sans Van, cela donne l’impression que c’est fini de toute façon.  
— Vous savez, expliqua le Prince en s’asseyant près de la future maman, à votre échelle personnelle, c’est logique d’attendre et d’espérer, pour un pays, c’est plus complexe.  
Fanelia ne peut se permettre de suspendre le cours de son existence, une nation, telle une machine, doit fonctionner, et pour cela, elle a besoin d’un chef.  
Le Conseil est une solution précaire qui a pour défaut de rendre la prise de décision lente, j’y passe assez de temps pour avoir saisi le problème, et ce même si je n’y connais rien politique.  
— Vous avez raison… On m’a dit qu’il n’y a pas longtemps, il y avait eu un cas de succession délicate et que le pays ne voulait pas revivre cela…

A l’entendre, Meinmet ressentit un certain malaise. Sa jeunesse et les mauvais souvenirs qui l’accompagnaient revenaient à son esprit.  
La fuite n’avait servi à rien, le passé restait ancré.

— Je vais vous raconter la vérité. Celle que certainement même Folken ne connaît pas, car je pense que mon frère Goau n’aura jamais voulu lui raconter le secret qui entoure notre « père », qui a été au cœur de cette histoire de succession houleuse.  
Maintenant les faits remontent à bien longtemps. En fait, ils ont à peu près mon âge. Ceux qui ont vécu cette époque et ses conséquences ne sont plus très nombreux, et la légende a tout déformé. La plupart des habitants de Fanelia croient maintenant qu’un Roi fou aux mœurs tordues a assassiné son frère pour lui prendre son Trône et régner de façon autoritaire… Cependant, ce n’est pas la vérité… La vérité, j’ai voulu la fuir en quittant Fanelia, et finalement Gaea, mais elle a voyagé avec moi…

Hitomi écoutait, songeuse. Elle percevait que le Prince évoquait quelque chose de personnel et douloureux, elle resta donc attentive et silencieuse.

— En fait, mon grand-père avait eu beaucoup d’enfanst. Une maladie rare en décima de nombreux, quatre y survécurent. Par ordre de naissance, un garçon, un autre, une fille et un dernier fils, celui-ci était atteint de troubles de la personnalité sans doute liés au fait qu’il avait été atteint par le fléau de façon critique, mais y avait survécu.  
Plus tard, le Roi maria sa fille avec l’héritier de Cesario envoyant son deuxième fils comme émissaire, mais tout deux périr lors d’un coup d’état organisé lors des noces… Au sein de ce qui restait de la famille royale, le Roi, son fils aîné et de nombreux autres dignitaires furent empoisonnés au cours du banquet funéraire d’hommage aux disparus.  
La couronne revint donc au benjamin, trop jeune pour accomplir sa chasse au dragon. Sous la tutelle de sa mère, femme paranoïaque et d’un ami de l’héritier défunt, le pays tenta de refonctionner, mais une partie des survivants au banquet de leur descendant soupçonnait le conseil de la veuve d’être l’empoisonneur et Fanelia se scinda en deux factions opposées. Deux ans plus tard, après avoir fédéré les tribus de Fanelia qui s’était opposé à la capitale, un certain Sahwlun prit le Trône par la force.  
— Je croyais que le Trône n’avait jamais quitté la lignée principale ? Questionna Hitomi étonnée.  
— Il ne l’a jamais quitté. La fille du Roi envoyée s’appelait Sahwluna… Par miracle, elle avait survécu à l’attentat. Pour se rendre crédible, elle s‘est faite passer pour un homme. Elle était très grande, cela a joué en sa faveur. Quand elle est apparut, elle avait deux fils, et même une épouse … D’ailleurs, Goau et moi l’appelions « Père »…  
— Comment ça ?  
— A ce que je sais, elle est réapparue enceinte auprès d’une tribu, elle était déjà accompagnée de Ilona, cette femme qu’elle considéra plus tard comme son épouse. Elle a accouché de mon frère et moi, puis comprenant que le fait de ne pas être un homme freinait sa prise de pouvoir, s’est travestie…  
C’était une personne agressive, violente, qui ne tolérait pas que l’on évoque sa véritable identité. Si Goau n’était pas du genre à chercher le conflit, moi, j’ai voulu notamment savoir qui était mon père. Excédé par ses refus, j’ai fini par partir et fuir cet enfer…

En l’écoutant, Hitomi avait eu quelques brèves vision. Les mots de Meinmet étaient devenus des images dans son esprit, donnant davantage de force aux propos.

— Je suis désolée pour vous…  
— Quand je suis revenu ici, j’ai parlé à certains anciens pour savoir si quelque chose avait filtré. Une de mes grandes frustrations aura été de ne jamais avoir pu établir avec certitude l’identité de mon père, même si je pense sincèrement que c’était ce type, Oliver, du moins, c’était comme cela qu’il se faisait appeler…  
Il y avait un air de famille et sa seule présence énervait Ilona, qui se comportait comme si elle était jalouse…  
— Ce n’est pas simple de ne pas connaître ses origines…  
— Oui, mais on apprend à vivre avec le doute, on se fait à l’inacceptable… Attention, je ne vous dis pas de perdre espoir, mais vous verrez, on arrive à vivre avec tout… Et puis, votre enfant aura un père, car vous lui en parlerez !  
— Merci…

La confession du Prince avait touché la jeune femme. Elle comprenait mieux ce qui avait été son besoin de voyager et elle admirait la joie de vivre qu’il affichait en dépit des difficultés qu’il avait connu.

Il avait raison, elle arriverait à avancer quoiqu’il arrive, même si les interrogations resteraient toujours présentes…

OoO

Un matin, l’épouse d’Hylden était attablée avec son amie Amalia qui l’avait invitée chez elle. Les deux femmes de généraux s’entendaient à merveille.

Soudain, Kyria fut prise d’un malaise et tomba de sa chaise. Son hôte se précipita à son chevet et constata qu’elle était en train de se vider de son sang, le bas de sa robe était rougeoyant…  
Paniquée, elle hurla pour demander de l’aide.

L’agitation qui s’empara du bâtiment ne mit que quelques minutes à se rependre dans tout le palais. Ainsi, la nouvelle du malaise de Kyria ne tarda pas à arriver aux oreilles de son mari, étonné car elle n’était pas du genre à être malade.  
Même s’il ne faisait que la supporter, il alla tout de même prendre des nouvelles de sa femme. 

Arrivé sur place, à son immense surprise, ce fut Gloria, la vétérante de l’équipe des sages-femmes qui le reçut.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi c’est vous qui… Balbutia le général, complètement désorienté.  
— Votre épouse a fait une hémorragie basse. Elle est en train de perdre l’enfant qu’elle porte. Expliqua Gloria. 

Entendant cette révélation le visage du général se décomposa. 

— Kyria est enceinte… Alors, ce n’est pas de moi, c’est certain… Soupira-t-il.

La vétérante leva les yeux, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation.  
Les enfants adultérins n’étaient pas rares, mais ce qui l’embarrassait, c’est que là, il n’y avait apparemment aucun doute possible et l’état de la patiente était délicat…

— Je dois vous dire que ce n’est pas une fausse-couche tardive des plus simples. Le placenta semble s’être décollé, et c’est la cause de l’hémorragie. Je dois retourner la voir car les choses se passent assez mal, elle n’a toujours pas expulsé l’enfant…  
— Oui, je vois… Faites de votre mieux…  
— Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! 

Sur ce, Gloria retourna au chevet de Kyria. Laissant Hylden, figé, le regard dans le vague…

OoO

D’ordinaire friand des petits cancans du palais, Meinmet n’appréciait pas l’ambiance mesquine qui régnaient dans la cour, et partit rendre visite à Folken.  
Au moins, auprès de son neveu, il n’entendrait plus les bavardages de couloirs particulièrement déplacés étant données les circonstances.

— Bonjour Folken ! Tu as entendu ce qui se passe en bas ?  
— Oui, on en parle tellement dans tous les coins que j’ai fini par saisir la situation…  
— En effet, tu l’as dit… Pauvre Hylden, il est dans une situation délicate avec cette affaire…  
— Il ne mérite pas ça, c’est un bon soldat.  
— Oui, un bon soldat dont la vie privée est devenu le centre d’intérêt de la ville. Pathétique… Pesta Meinmet, blasé.

Abandonnant ses feuilles et redressant la tête, Folken s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Hylden est un militaire reconnu. Il est à l’abri ici. Par contre, je crois qu’il va devoir affronter sa tribu, ce sera cela le plus dur…  
L’important est qu’il ne décide pas de démissionner. Il est de notre côté, et perdre sa voix au Conseil risquerait d’envenimer la situation face à Ezgas…  
— Tu as raison… Croisons les doigts…

Songeur, le Prince se leva et s’avança vers une fenêtre d’où il pouvait observer l’agitation extérieure.

— Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais… Fit-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Je sens que de toute façon, la situation va prendre une tournure délicate.

Interloqué, Meinmet regarda son neveu dont les dernières paroles ne le rassuraient pas.  
Après la disparition de Van, que pouvait-il encore arriver de pire ?

— Et tu verrais encore quelle catastrophe ? Le retour de ces salopards de voleurs d’energist planqués dans la brume ?  
— Eux… Je suis sûr et certain que nous les reverrons. Ceci dit, honnêtement, mon sentiment profond est trop flou pour savoir si ce seront eux l’ennemi ou un autre problème qui va survenir…

Le vieux Prince soupira, il espérait sincèrement que son neveu se trompait, sans trop y croire non plus.  
De son côté, il le gardait pour lui, mais Folken avait l’impression à cet instant que l’adversaire était tout proche, et qu’il l’avait finalement toujours été…

OoO

Après plusieurs heures, Gloria quitta la chambre de Kyria. Avant d’en sortir, elle avait pris soin de retirer son tablier de travail complètement trempé de sang.  
D’un pas peu assuré, elle se dirigea vers Hylden, visiblement toujours perdu. Il attendait assis dans le couloir d’où les curieux avaient été mis à l’écart.

Nerveux, tremblant, le général essayait saisir la logique de Kyria. L’avoir trompé était compréhensible, mais combien de temps espérait-elle encore dissimuler sa grossesse ? 

Cela n’avait aucun sens, elle n’était pas stupide, elle savait que son secret se saurait tôt ou tard.  
Et pourquoi avait-elle joué la bonne épouse ces derniers temps ?

A cet instant, une partie de lui la haïssait, et l’autre ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son attitude.  
Ce paradoxe était à deux doigts de le faire sombrer dans la folie.

La sage-femme prit une longue inspiration avant de s’adresser au jeune homme.

— Général, je peux vous parler ?  
— Oui, oui… Je vous écoute...  
— L’enfant est né. Décédé, apparemment depuis plusieurs heures. C’était un garçon, il a la taille d’un fœtus de cinq mois, il ne présentait aucun problème particulier. La mort semble donc le fait du décollement du placenta.  
— Bien… Et ma femme ?  
— Elle a perdu énormément de sang… Et malheureusement, après la naissance, une autre complication est venue s’ajouter…  
— Laquelle ?  
— Elle a expulsé un placenta incomplet, complètement déchiqueté, et nous avons eu beau récupérer les morceaux, l’hémorragie a persisté… Nous avons essayé divers traitements, sans succès… Elle va mourir… Je suis désolée…

Hylden hébété ne sut pas quoi répondre… Consciente que le temps était compté, Gloria prit sur elle de lui expliquer une requête délicate.

— Votre femme souhaite vous parler avant de mourir…

Le général se redressa, il était abasourdi. Voyant qu’il ne réalisait pas, la dame insista :

— Elle n’en a plus longtemps, c’est sa dernière volonté, vous devez y aller !

Lentement, chancelant, Hylden se leva pour se rendre au chevet de son épouse. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il vit Kyria, livide, le visage vers la fenêtre.

Calmement, il s’avança vers elle, jetant un bref coup d’œil à la bassine métallique couverte d’une serviette blanche où avait été déposé l’enfant dont on distinguait la silhouette moulée par le tissu.

Percevant sa présence, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Ainsi donc, tu es venu… Je n’aurais pas cru…  
— Je ne pouvais pas te refuser cela…  
— Tu es étrange, tu m’as refusé le bonheur vivante, cependant, tu viens satisfaire ma dernière requête… Surtout après ce que tu as appris sur moi !  
— Je pense que tu avais tes raisons…  
— Justement, tu es là pour les écouter. Et la seule joie que j’en retire, c’est qu’au vu des circonstances, tu ne peux t’y soustraire.

Le général ne releva pas le propos et s’apprêtait à subir une litanie désagréable.

Kyria, elle, s’amusait de la situation. Sa peur de la mort semblait totalement disparaître derrière sa rancoeur.  
Le souffle court, elle continua son ultime confession.

— Bien, alors écoute-moi attentivement… Je n’ai aucun regret pour ce que j’ai fait, et même par rapport à ce qui m’arrive maintenant, c’est ainsi, c’est tout… L’adultère et toutes les autres choses que j’ai faites n’y sont pour rien…  
Bien sûr, j’aurais préféré aller au terme de ma grossesse, parce que j’aurais tant aimé avoir un enfant, ce que tu m’as obstinément refusé… En plus, je jouais avec toi pour que tu relâches ton attention, je savais qu’au moment où ce petit devait naître normalement, tu serais mort…  
— Mort ? Tu comptais m’assassiner ? Interrogea Hylden, perplexe.  
— Non… C’est le père de mon enfant qui devait te tuer, et il agira quoiqu’il arrive… D’une façon à laquelle tu ne t’attends pas… Il ne te frappera pas directement… Tu verras…

Kyria voulu rire, mais elle ne fit que tousser. L’observant, son mari se demandait avec qui il vivait finalement, il n’aurait jamais imaginé son épouse en arriver là.

— Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas qui est cet homme ?  
— Bien sûr que non, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt… Enfin, c’est assez drôle d’imaginer qu’alors que tu pourrais te jeter dans les bras de ta traînée en sortant d’ici, le minimum d’éducation que tu as t’obligera à m’offrir une sépulture dans mon village d’origine… Je vais donc retarder vos retrouvailles, c’est… amusant…

Cette fois, c’était la fin. La jeune femme était agitée de soubresauts convulsifs. Dans un dernier effort de défi, elle fixa son mari.

— J’es…père… que tu… ne seras… jamais… heureux…

Et elle s’effondra.

Hylden vit ses yeux devenir vitreux. L’odeur de sang dans la pièce commença à le prendre à la gorge, il avait l’habitude d’assister à des agonies, mais là…

Ecoeuré, il quitta brusquement les lieux pour partir respirer seul dans la forêt. 

Ce fut Gloria qui ferma les paupières de la morte de sa main, étonné par l’expression dans laquelle elle s’était figée. 

— Si ce n’est pas malheureux de mourir avec une telle haine dans le regard…

OoO

S’asseyant dans son lit, Hitomi observait la Lune des Illusions par la fenêtre, pensant au sort de Kyria et de son enfant.  
Quand elle avait entendue parler de cette histoire, cela lui avait glacé le sang.  
Dans son état, même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la personne, elle était incapable de rester de marbre face à un tel récit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme fut soudain la proie d’une nouvelle vision.

Un mur… une imposante muraille de pierres taillées. Dessus, étaient inscrits cinq caractères. 

Y regardant de plus près, Hitomi découvrit avec horreur que c’était en fait des corps humains cloués au mur qui formaient le texte.  
L’image s’élargit, l’atroce scène prenait place dans une ville ravagée. Le sol était jonché de corps ensanglantés.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de ce cauchemar, elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
Les lieux qu’elle avait vus lui étaient inconnus… 

Et ce mot… Si seulement, elle avait pu le lire… Il était certain que c’était un indice crucial pour comprendre le sens de cette vision.

Ce que Hitomi ignorait, c’est que cette prédiction funeste ne l’avait pas concernée elle-seule.  
Au même moment, Yiris s’était éveillée en sueur après avoir vu la même chose.  
Seule différence avec la future maman, l’ancienne générale savait ce qui était écrit, et cela lui glaça le sang…


	36. L’ennemi intime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 36

L’ennemi intime

Publié pour la première fois le 5 juin 2012

 

Suite au décès de sa femme, Hylden demanda un congé. Ce n’était pas qu’il devait faire son deuil, mais plutôt qu’il avait besoin de se retrouver lui-même.  
Aucun membre du Conseil n’y vit d’inconvénient pour peu que le général ne parte qu’après la finalisation des derniers détails de la succession royale et revienne à temps pour le couronnement.

Ainsi, le vote du retour de Folken dans la lignée en tant que Prince héritier fut la dernière décision à laquelle il prit part avant de partir.  
Il écouta les dernières explications de Luyren de façon distraite. Somme toute, ce n’était qu’une formalité, Ezgas, le seul qui aurait put semer le trouble, vota en faveur de la réintégration, donnant ainsi l’unanimité à celui qui devrait devenir le nouveau Roi de Fanelia.

Sans qu’il puisse exactement définir son sentiment, Hylden ressentait une certaine animosité envers Folken.  
Cependant, comme ce dernier avait largement prouvé qu’il méritait l’honneur qu’il lui était fait, le général n’avait aucune envie de s’opposer à lui.

Ayant réglé les affaires urgentes de son armée, le jeune homme garantit son retour dans les délais impartis et confia ses responsabilités à son second.

La première étape de son voyage l’obligea à ramener le corps de son épouse dans son village natal.  
Durant le trajet, les dernières paroles de Kyria ne cessèrent de résonner dans sa tête. Il avait comme l’impression que son fantôme le hantait.  
Comme il le pensait, l’accueil des siens ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Hylden était un chef respecté, cependant son attitude en tant qu’époux avait souvent été un sujet de médisance à son sujet.  
Une chance pour lui ? Les parents de son épouse étaient tous deux décédés, seul le frère cadet de Kyria était là pour le fixer d’un regard accusateur. 

Après les funérailles, il resta quelques jours sur place à réfléchir, passant notamment un long moment face à la sépulture de son père.  
Parfois, il avait l’impression d’avoir trahi le souvenir de ce dernier par son comportement.  
Après son décès, il s’était appliqué de son mieux en tant que chef de tribu, puis en général au service de ce pays, mais à côté, il avait failli...

La façon dont avait tourné son union… Il ne s’y attendait pas… Kyria semblait parfaite. Attitude simple, très jolie, il la connaissait depuis l’enfance, il n’avait pas d’attirance particulière pour elle, mais elle lui semblait avoir tout pour le rendre heureux.

Ceci dit, dès la nuit de noces, il avait compris qu’elle lui était indifférente. Il l’avait traitée avec respect, mais faire semblant alors qu’elle était toute amoureuse fut très vite au-dessus de ses forces.  
Il l’avait fuit, elle lui en avait voulu. Il l’avait privé de maternité, elle lui en avait voulu.  
Il était tombé fou amoureux d’une autre, là, elle l’avait haï…

On avait attendu de lui de nombreuses choses, faire semblant d’aimer fut la seule dont il fut incapable… 

OoO

La vie au bordel était particulièrement reposante pour l’ancienne générale de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia.

Allongée dans le lit confortable doté d’un élégant baldaquin au voile fin que lui avait choisi Mila, Yiris passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir.  
Quand elle se levait, c’était la plupart du temps pour rejoindre la méridienne rouge écarlate, couverte de coussins multicolores, et rester à y lire les quelques ouvrages simples qu’elle comprenait désormais.

En attendant d’être suffisamment valide pour se déplacer et ainsi rejoindre la forteresse d’Irini, Yiris avait appris à s’habituer à sa chambre, imprégnée du style de l’établissement où elle résidait.  
Il s’agissait en fait de son ancien bureau, situé à l’entresol de l’établissement, lequel était accessible par un petit escalier de sept marches depuis le rez-de-chaussée et dépourvu de porte.

Ainsi, même si elle ne le voulait pas Yiris entendait tout ce qui se passait dans le couloir.  
Cela dit, la pièce n’était pas désagréable. Réchauffée par un grand foyer en hiver, sa fenêtre offrait une vue sur la cour centrale où se trouvait un petit jardin entourant le puits, et par dessus le toit, on voyait la Lune des Illusions.

Seul détail embarrassant du panorama, en face se trouvait la chambre de Maga, une des anciennes de l’établissement.  
Avec sa teinture de cheveux rouge, ses formes généreuses, et son attitude provocatrice, elle était très appréciée des clients auxquels elle offrait des prestations particulières.  
Ses performances amusaient les autres filles qui l’espionnaient depuis la chambre de Yiris, au grand désespoir de cette dernière.

Parfois, la militaire à la retraite faisait quelques pas difficiles avec ses attelles et son bâton pour canne. Le petit escalier était un défi en soi, mais comme l’avait dit Mila, c’était un « exercice intéressant ».  
Ceci dit, Yiris ne descendait qu’en dehors des heures d’ouverture car elle savait que quelques curieux venaient là rien que pour la voir et des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle allait se « reconvertir ».

D’ailleurs, en se voyant dans un miroir, elle ne pouvait que constater qu’elle commençait à avoir l’allure du métier avec les vêtements ajustés et particulièrement légers que lui prêtaient la tenancière.  
Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé, ils formaient maintenant un carré complètement hérissé mêlant blond et blanc.  
Mila s’était juré d’y mettre un jour bon ordre en coupant correctement et en teignant ce bazar.

Déprimée, Yiris avait toujours aussi peu d’appétit que lorsqu’elle était à l’hôpital. Sa consommation de thé et de gâteaux n’avait plus rien à voir avec celle du temps où elle était dans l’armée. Ainsi, elle avait sensiblement maigri.  
Même quand elle était arrivée sur Gaea, privée de tous ses repères, elle ne s’était pas sentie aussi abattue.

Parfois, son regard s’égarait vers sa malle. Dans cette dernière, elle avait placé les vestiges de sa vie d’avant.  
Bien évidemment, il y avait son armure, mais aussi, bien cachée au fond, la boîte de sa robe de bal dans laquelle elle avait dissimulée sa tresse d’or.  
Ces deux souvenirs lui posaient souvent question. Quelle étrange période ce mariage avait été…

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait une autre préoccupation, la vision qu’elle avait eu. D’ordinaire, elle n’était pas sujette à ce genre de phénomène, aussi, elle s’interrogeait aussi bien sur la prémonition que sur sa cause.  
L’image de la cité n’était pas très claire, elle n’arrivait pas à identifier les lieux. Si elle avait eu un élément précis, elle aurait pu tenter de glisser mot à Haymlar en inventant une quelconque rumeur.  
Mais là, une prédiction complètement vague, ça ne valait rien. Pire, elle risquait de passer pour une folle… 

Les jours s’étaient écoulés et l’image n’était pas revenue… Peut-être n’était-ce qu’un cauchemar trahissant ses angoisses profondes.  
Perplexe, elle se torturait l’esprit des heures durant. La solitude pouvait-elle faire perdre la raison ? Elle qui avait vécu presque quinze ans avec un sorcier fausse-personne, qui parfois ne lui décrochait pas un mot pendant des semaines, en avait pourtant l’habitude…

Enfin, sa journée n’allait pas être trop solitaire. Une voix se faisait entendre en bas. Elle la reconnut sans la moindre hésitation, c’était Hylden !  
Depuis qu’elle avait déménagé, elle n’avait reçu quasi aucune visite des personnes du palais, trop concernées par leur réputation…  
Seul Haymlar venait papoter discrètement, après tout, Mila était sa sœur. Il profitait de l’occasion pour faire passer à Yiris des petits cadeaux de Meinmet. 

En remerciement, la jeune femme écrivait des messages basiques qu’elle passait des heures à relire afin de dissimuler le fait qu’elle était encore illettrée quelques semaines auparavant.  
Mine de rien, les cours des fils d’Ezgas avaient été bien utiles. La supercherie marchait parfaitement, personne ne se douterait jamais de rien…

Plaisanterie mise à part, la visite du général de l’armée de Griffe était pour le moins surprenante…  
Cela faisait un tout petit peu plus d’un mois qu’il était veuf.

Vu les circonstances, venir au bordel en premier était un geste qui n’allait pas manquer de nourrir les cancans…

Assise sur sa méridienne, Yiris se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas vraiment en tenue pour recevoir, mais trop tard pour en changer !  
La robe rouge qu’elle portait était faite de dentelles et de tulles, pire qu’aguicheuse.  
Une fois de plus, elle se demandait comment, même censée rester seule, elle avait pu en arriver à enfiler un accoutrement pareil…

Enfin, il fallait donc faire avec, d’autant que Mila arrivait joyeuse en bas de l’escalier.

— Yiyi ! Tu as de la visite ! 

La tenancière ne monta pas, un seul bruit de pas se faisait entendre sur les marches.

Hylden apparût, le visage grave. Son ancienne collègue le trouva dans un piteux état, dégageant un profond sentiment de souffrance intérieure.  
Contrairement à son habitude, il était plutôt négligé. Barbe de trois jours, veste beige et chemise blanche de toile froissée, pantalon marron râpé…  
On aurait dit un ouvrier rustre qui ne prenait pas soin de son apparence.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Une légère éclaircie sembla réveiller son expression vide.

— Bonjour Yiris, je suis content de te voir ! Je suis venu constater comment tu allais et vérifier si tes fractures se sont bien consolidées.  
— Bonjour Hylden, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !  
— Je suis désolé, dit-il en s’approchant de la méridienne, je n’ai pas pu venir avant. Ce n’est pas très sérieux en tant que médecin.  
— Ne t’en fais pas…

Ces derniers mots, Yiris les avait juste bredouillés. La façon dont le général l’observait la décontenançait. Elle avait vraiment l’impression qu’il la déshabillait du regard.  
Complètement dominée par la silhouette athlétique du jeune homme, elle devait se sortir de cette situation.

— Tu as dit que tu voulais voir l’état de mes jambes… Je vais m’asseoir sur la table, ce sera plus pratique, tu n’auras pas à te pencher. 

Sans se tourner vers Hylden qui lui avait pourtant tendu la main, la militaire à la retraite se releva aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait et se dirigea vers la table.  
Poussant les livres en vrac, elle se dégagea un petit coin où elle se posa à la seule force de ses bras.

Ce n’était pas une position particulièrement haute, mais Yiris s’y sentait plus à l’aise. Cependant, cette impression fut de courte durée.

Prenant une chaise, le médecin se mit face à elle. Doucement, il saisit sa jambe droite et remonta le tissu de la robe.  
L’air stupide, sans réfléchir, la jeune femme saisit le bas de son vêtement afin de dégager la vue de ses attelles, rassemblant la jupe en une boule sur ses cuisses.

Muet, Hylden défit les attelles d’un côté puis de l’autre avec une grande délicatesse.  
Ensuite, il examina l’état des os en appuyant légèrement dessus. 

Les gestes étaient encore plus doux qu’à l’ordinaire, Yiris perçut très vite que ce n’était pas une façon de faire conventionnelle.  
Pour les mollets, elle ne réagit pas, mais quand il s’intéressa à la fracture haute du fémur droit, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il toujours avec ce même regard étrange.  
— Non, non… C’est juste un frisson…  
— Soit rassurée, c’est en bonne voie ! Conclut-il en souriant.

Alors, il se releva et s’approcha à peine à quelques centimètres. Gênée, Yiris détourna le regard, en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Et soudain, les doigts d’Hylden commencèrent à nouveau à frôler sa cuisse. Cette fois, c’était sans équivoque, il la caressait sensuellement.  
Puisant dans ses forces, l’ancienne générale ne trahit aucune émotion. 

Aucune résistance, le jeune homme devint plus confiant et laissa davantage remonter sa main tandis que l’autre commençait à effleurer la joue de Yiris.  
Il se pencha, il était désormais contre elle… Sa respiration caressait sa peau. C’était si doux, si chaud… Elle en perdait ses forces pour simplement se laisser aller… Impossible de parler, elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Le général, lui, avait quelque chose à lui confier.

— Yiris, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant mon voyage. J’ai pris une décision, j’ai gâché presque trente-cinq années de ma vie, maintenant, c’est fini ! Je tiens à ma tribu, je tiens à mon poste de général mais je sais que je suis totalement remplaçable dans les deux rôles.  
Par contre, une chose dans ma vie est irremplaçable…

Sa voix trahissait son émotion, son souffle se faisait court. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, qui était au bord de l’évanouissement, tremblante.

Il y a bien longtemps, dans des circonstances semblables, elle avait éconduit son collègue.  
Là, elle ne s’en sentait pas la volonté.

— Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux… C’est toi Yiris ! Quand tu seras libre, je démissionnerai de l’armée, je laisserai ma tribu à mon cousin et nous irons où tu voudras, tous les deux, là où nous serons libres d’être ensemble.  
Ce que je veux plus que tout c’est vivre à tes côtés et je te promets de prendre soin de toi.

La main qui était sur la jambe vint se caler dans la cambrure des reins, celle sur le visage enveloppa la nuque et la força à relever la tête. 

— Tu te rappelles de la grande fête pour finaliser la reconstruction de la ville, plus particulièrement de la danse de l’étoile ?  
Tu étais là, parmi les cinq danseuses, à la surprise générale. Quand je t’ai vu virevolter au rythme de la musique… à cet instant, je suis…

Doucement, il lui passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts pour ensuite lui caresser le visage, dessinant délicatement les tracés de ses cicatrices.

Elle se laissait faire, les mains accrochées au rebord de la table. Il était tendre, l’odeur de sa peau était sensuelle, ses gestes passionnés… 

— Yiris… 

Son étreinte se fit plus insistante. Elle le fixait de son regard yeux bigarré, suspendue à ses paroles.

— Je t’aime… Murmura-t-il, approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

De concert, ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs respirations se suspendirent.

Un baiser… Un vrai, pas un bref effleurement comme ce fut le cas, il y a des années de cela.  
Cette fois, Hylden savourait le goût des lèvres de celle qu’il avait tant désirée, l’instant tenait du miracle pour lui. 

Yiris sentait ce qui restait de sa volonté la quitter. Après tout, c’était un homme beau, gentil, honnête, tout ce dont rêvait une femme. Par ailleurs, elle ne doutait pas de sa sincérité.  
Cependant…

Un parallèle se fit dans son esprit. Ces mots « je t’aime », elle les avait déjà entendus… Mais venant d’une autre bouche, dans des circonstances surréalistes…

Un sentiment de malaise l’envahit. Et tandis que Hylden commençait à laisser divaguer ses mains, glissant sous le tissu de sa robe, elle le repoussa. Le geste n’était pas brusque, mais ferme…

— Non, s’il te plaît… Non… Même si maintenant, cela tient plus du papier qu’autre chose, je suis encore mariée ! Donc pour le moment…

Le jeune homme eut des difficultés à cacher sa frustration, mais le refus était juste provisoire… Alors, il avait de l’espoir…

— Je comprends ta position et je la respecte… Nous en reparlerons… Sinon, en attendant, tu peux essayer de marcher un peu sans attelles, mais pas trop longtemps… Sur ce, dit-il en s’éloignant, je m’en vais, mais je reviendrai vite te voir…  
— D’accord… A une prochaine fois… Répondit Yiris qui avait repris un peu d’assurance.

Elle l’écouta descendre les marches, traverser le couloir… Restée assise sur la table, elle ballotait ses jambes en se mordillant les lèvres.

— C’était…différent… Dit-elle dans une réflexion à voix haute.

Hylden, pour sa part, sortit du bordel sans un mot, puis après quelques pas dans la rue, il s’arrêta dans un recoin à l’abri des regards.  
En sueur, il sentit que son cœur avait frôlé de lâcher… Cependant, cette fois, il le sentait, sa patience allait être récompensée !

OoO

Plus qu’un mois… Un dernier mois d’un hiver qu’il n’avait pas vu passer, aucun grand froid, c’était presque juste un interminable automne… Dans un mois, quand le printemps reviendrait, si n’y avait aucune nouvelle information sur le sort de son frère, Folken serait Roi…  
S’il n’en avait pas encore le titre, il en assumait la plupart des responsabilités. 

C’était une journée plutôt douce. Comme à son habitude, le Prince travaillait depuis le lever du soleil.

Il était au courant que Luyren lui rendrait visite pour lui apporter quelques documents, mais à voir la taille du parchemin qu’apportait le général avec lui ce jour-là, le Prince se doutait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un banal rapport militaire.

— Bonjour à vous Luyren, que me vaut votre présence ?  
— Et bien, fit le militaire avec un certain embarras, l’accord de dissolution de votre mariage est finalisé, il ne vous restera plus qu’à le relire et à le signer.  
— Et Yiris n’a pas son mot à dire.  
— C’est à dire que… Chez nous, les femmes n’ont pas leur mot à dire sur ce point…

Le vieux général avait pratiquement bredouillé car il était totalement conscient d’avoir mis le doigt sur un point sensible.

— Soit, mais je signerai rien sans l’accord de Yiris.  
— Il sera fait selon votre souhait…

Luyren n’avait aucune envie d’insister, il allait quitter la pièce et repartir vaquer à ses occupations, quand, soudain, Haymlar déboula sans frapper, affolé.

— Il y a eu un massacre au sud, à Evakan…

OoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Conseil était réuni en urgence. Hylden avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses bagages chez lui.

L’heure était grave, les visages sombres. Réunis autour du Trône toujours vacant de Van, ils avaient l’impression de vivre un nouveau cauchemar.  
Haymlar commença à résumer la situation.

— Ce sont des marchands qui ont fait la macabre découverte à l’aube. Evakan était notre relais de commerce du sud. La petite garnison à demeure n’a rien pu faire contre la violence de l’attaque.  
En soit, la ville n’a subi aucun dégât matériel… mais… tout les habitants… ont été massacrés… Il n’y a eu aucune pitié…  
Du nouveau-né au vieillard, personne n’a été épargné…

Seul le silence pouvait répondre à pareille annonce. Ezgas saisit le tas de feuilles posé sur la table et les observa soigneusement.

— Ce qui est étrange, c’est qu’ils ont pris soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, sauf sur un détail. Le rapport est accablant, pas de feu pour éviter d’être vus au loin. Apparemment un plan huilé, aucun survivant, cependant, il y a cette… mise en scène écœurante avec des restes humains cloués à un mur...

Le général fit tourner la feuille autour de la table, elle passa entre les mains de Luyren, puis d’Haymlar, d’Hylden et de Meinmet.

Ce dernier retint difficilement l’émotion qui s’empara de lui. Tremblant, il tendit la page à son neveu, lui faisant comprendre d’un signe de tête de rester silencieux.  
Interloqué par l’attitude de son oncle, Folken prit le bout de papier. Quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus, un sentiment d’effroi le parcourut.

OoO

Les coups frappés sur la porte du bordel étaient inattendus. La fin de matinée était en dehors des horaires d’ouverture, et surtout, au lieu des traditionnels trois coups francs, une avalanche de petits impacts résonnaient.  
Maga n’avait pas encore dessaoulé de sa nuit précédente, elle s’arrêta devant l’entrée et entrouvrit par curiosité.

Ce qu’elle vit l’incita à penser qu’elle avait vraiment dû prendre autre chose que de l’alcool. En effet, sur le seuil, se tenaient deux enfants.  
Etrange face à face, une prostituée quarantenaire à peine lucide et deux petits garçons impeccables, ils se dévisagèrent un bon moment…

Dans un premier temps, ils faillirent se faire claquer la porte au nez, mais leur discours finit par convaincre Maga qui les laissa entrer et s’expliquer avec Mila.  
Les visiteurs surprise étaient en fait les fils d’Ezgas, venus montrer quelque chose à Yiris. 

La tenancière ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle commença par dire que les enfants n’avaient rien à foutre dans un bordel, puis leur demanda comment ils connaissaient la générale à la retraite.  
Sans divulguer le secret que les liait, Hacham et Enes donnèrent suffisamment de détails pour que Mila les croit.

Ceci dit, elle ne put pas trop continuer à questionner les enfants, car les filles débarquèrent et se mirent à couver les petits hommes qu’elles trouvaient adorables.  
Ces derniers avaient perdu le sens de la parole devant l’enthousiasme de ces dames peu vêtues…  
Histoire de ramener le calme dans sa maison, Mila finit par emmener les petits voir l’ancienne militaire. Après tout, ils avaient déjà fait l’essentiel de la bêtise et ils étaient toujours plus en sécurité dedans que dehors, alors autant les laisser finir ce qu’ils avaient à faire…

Quand elle les vit, Yiris fut incapable de cacher sa stupéfaction.

— Hacham ? Enes ? Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?  
— Bon, je vois que tu les connais effectivement ! Constata la tenancière. Je vous laisse.

Sur ces paroles, Mila quitta la pièce et renvoya les filles vaquer à leurs occupations au lieu de les laisser espionner au bas de l’escalier.

— Comment vous êtes arrivés là ? Demanda l’ancienne général, perplexe.  
— Ben, on voulait vous parler … Expliqua Hacham un peu embarrassé.  
— Vous auriez pu donner un message à Haymlar, cela revenait au même et c’était moins risqué !  
— Non ! S’indigna Enes avec son air d’intellectuel sûr de lui. C’est quelque chose de très particulier et de très important !

Le petit bonhomme s’avança et expliqua.

— Il y a eu un massacre dans la ville d’Evakan. Aucun signe ne permet d’identifier les coupables. Enfin, aucun que nous ne comprenions…  
En effet, ils ont laissé une marque macabre sur un mur de l’esplanade principale, il y avait des corps démembrés cloués et peint avec du sang mêlé à de la poix.  
— C’est arrivé quand ? Bredouilla Yiris se souvenant de son cauchemar.  
— Ce matin ! Reprit le cadet.  
— Soit, mais pourquoi vous venez m’en parler ?  
— Parce que les corps formaient comme cinq symboles. Et quand on les a vu sur la feuille de Père, on les a reconnu, ce sont ceux que vous nous avez appris.  
— Des caractères comme je vous ai appris ? Montrez-moi ça !

L’aîné acquiesça de la tête et tendit une feuille pliée à la jeune femme dont le visage trahit la surprise horrifiée…  
Les lettres n’étaient pas parfaitement reproduites, mais c’était en tout point ce qu’elle avait vu dans sa vision.

« Υιρισ », Yiris en grec… Et cela, seul Constantin l’aurait écrit…


	37. Le pire dont est capable l’homme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 37

Le pire dont est capable l’homme

Publié pour la première fois le 12 juin 2012

 

Mila était arrivée trop tard, elle eut beau hurler, rien n’arrêta Yiris. 

Après avoir poliment renvoyé les petits en les remerciant de l’avoir prévenue, elle avait profité de l’intérêt qu’ils suscitaient auprès des filles pour quitter discrètement sa chambre.

Connaissant la bête, qu’elle avait nommé Hannibal du fait de son caractère tenace, l’ancienne général avait emmené son cheval avec elle.  
Il vivait dans la cour du bordel, on lui avait aménagé un petit enclos pour s’abriter et il errait dans les quelques mètres carrés à sa disposition.  
Tout comme elle, l’animal avait renoncé à sa fierté pour servir de mule à Yrkas pour le marché, sa seule occasion de se promener.  
Yiris s’était demandée s’il avait compris son état et voulait attendre patiemment qu’elle soit en nouveau en état de chevaucher.

Mine de rien, elle l’aimait bien. Il lui avait été offert par Van. Ce dernier trouvait que cet animal particulièrement difficile, au pelage beige clair et la crinière blanche sous la gorge, particularité des équidés de Gaea, conviendrait parfaitement à la jeune femme.

Monter un cheval, Yiris avait eu du mal à l’apprendre à Irini. Etre petite n’était décidément pas pratique.  
Là, non seulement elle n’avait toujours pas grandi, et en plus, elle était handicapée.

Vaille que vaille, elle avait réussi à monter et elle était partie, son bâton attaché à son dos. C’était le fracas de l’ouverture de la porte de la grange qui avait inquiété la tenancière.  
Se rendant sur place, elle vit son amie finir de se hisser en travers de sa monture. Malgré la précarité de la position, elle donna le signal de départ.

— Pardon Mila, mais je dois y aller… C’est Constantin…

Un coup sec sur les rênes et le cheval fila dans les ruelles. Yrkas courut derrière elle quelques mètres avant de s’arrêter, comprenant que c’était inutile.

Se tournant vers les petits, la tenancière incrédule cherchait à comprendre cette brusque disparition.

— Que lui avez-vous dit pour la mettre dans cet état ?  
— On lui a juste montré ce dessin. Répondit Enes en tendant la dite feuille.  
— C’est l’écriture que Yiris utilise parfois il me semble… Se pourrait-il que…

OoO

En fin de journée, les membres du Conseil se réunissaient à nouveau pour discuter de la façon dont allaient être gérées les suites du massacre, à commencer par l’inhumation des corps et le nettoyage de la ville.  
Tout stoppa net quand Yrkas déboula.

— Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais je le fais quand même. Yiris a vu le truc inscrit sur le mur à Evakan et… elle est partie…  
— Quoi ? Répondit Folken stupéfait.  
— Deux gamins, les fils du nouveau général…  
— Mes fils ? S’indigna Ezgas qui n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait.  
— Oui, reprit le grand manchot. Les petits m’ont expliqué, Yiris leur a rendu un service. Ils ont sympathisé et elle leur a expliqué les bases de son écriture. Quand les garçons ont vu ça dans vos notes, ils ont compris et sont allés voir la chef. Je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire ces gribouillis bizarres, mais ça l’a bouleversée apparemment.  
Elle a réussi l’exploit de monter seule sur son cheval. On l’a vu au dernier moment, elle a parlé de Constantin et elle a filé…

Entendant cette histoire, le fils de Mayek se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses enfants étaient son exact contraire.  
Il savait que c’étaient de petits excentriques malicieux comme leur mère. De là à les imaginer amis avec Yiris, et pire encore, aller la voir dans un bordel…  
Non décidemment, il n’en revenait pas…

Cette fois, il allait devoir discuter avec son épouse et lui dire de mieux surveiller les garnements, même s’il se doutait qu’elle allait dédramatiser la situation d’un sourire.

De son côté, ne réfléchissant pas davantage, Folken s’était levé. Il était conscient de ce qui risquait de se produire.

Sur le seuil de la salle du Conseil, Hylden s’interposa.

— Où allez-vous ?  
— Chercher Yiris !  
— Vous pensez qu’elle est allée à Evakan, mais vous ne pouvez en être sûr !

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. La tension était palpable. Espérant calmer les choses, Meinmet prit la parole.

— Ce qu’il y a marqué, ces cinq symboles, c’est le prénom de Yiris dans sa langue natale. 

Un froid parcourut la salle, puis le vieux Prince reprit son explication.

— J’ai étudié cette langue, je l’ai vu… et Folken aussi. Nous avions décidé d’attendre plus de détails pour évoquer ce point, cependant Yiris a été mise au courant avant que nous…  
— Alors c’est Constantin qui a écrit ça n’est-ce pas ? Interrogea Hylden. Lui seul peut connaître la langue maternelle de Yiris… et la détester au point de… lui dédier un massacre… Elle l’a compris…

Hochant de la tête, Meinmet confirma ce que pensait le général. 

— On ne s’est pas assez méfié de lui… Soupira Luyren. Sa disparition est passée presque inaperçue. Ceux qui s’y sont intéressés ont conclu à une probable mort suite à une mauvaise chute d’ivrogne… Alors qu’en fait, il avait tout préparé, il nous bernait… C’est peut-être… Non c’est sans doute à cause de lui que notre Roi a disparu…

Cette révélation provoqua un malaise général. Le traître était tellement proche…  
Qui aurait crut que le garde de corps personnel du Souverain, un homme connu certes pour ses frasques, mais avant tout pour son efficacité, soit un ennemi ?

Tout cela, Folken l’avait déjà compris, et il était décidé à partir. Aussi, bouscula-t-il le général qui s’obstina à lui barrer le chemin.

— Laissez Yiris tranquille ! Dans quelques jours, ce ne sera même plus votre femme. Moi, je ne l’abandonnerai pas…

La scène qui suivit surprit tout le monde tellement elle était improbable, absolument irréaliste.

Le si calme Prince venait de plaquer violement le militaire contre un mur du couloir après l’avoir forcé à franchir la porte.  
Les pieds de Hylden ne touchaient même pas le sol.

— J’y vais ! Et toi, tu restes là ! 

L’ordre avait été donné d’une voix agressive et sèche. Le visage de Folken n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de celui du général.

Personne n’osa interrompre cet instant qui, bien que ne durant que quelques secondes, sembla une éternité à tout ceux qui y assistaient.

Aussi brusquement qu’il l’avait happé, le Prince relâcha Hylden et s’en alla. 

Tandis que le militaire reprenait son souffle, encore sous le choc de cette altercation dont la violence l’avait surpris, Meinmet se lança à la poursuite de son neveu.

— Folken, attend ! 

Entendant le vieil homme, le Prince s’arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

— Fais ce que tu as faire, mais crois-en mon expérience, reprit l’oncle, il faut savoir ce qui est précieux et faire tout pour le garder…

Un petit hochement de tête sembla lui répondre, puis Folken repartit en courant.  
Hylden voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais, Luyren et Meinmet ordonnèrent de l’en empêcher avec l’appui d’Haymlar, soucieux, lui aussi de ne pas aggraver la situation.

Le jeune général eut beau hurler, se débattre de toutes ses forces, l’ancien second de Yiris, usant de son physique imposant, le maintint de forcer au sol presque une heure, de quoi donner une avance décisive à son rival.

Quand on le relâcha, Hylden n’insista pas et quitta les lieux pour aller se calmer seul, loin des regards. Maintenant, il haïssait Folken…  
A ses yeux, le Prince utilisait la jeune femme comme un jouet parce qu’elle était différente des autres.

OoO

Evakan était une petite ville fortifiée située au sud de Fanelia, dans une des rares zones de plaine. Seul petit monticule à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, c’était un endroit tranquille réputé sûr.  
A cheval, on rejoignait la capitale en moins de deux heures.

C’était le point de passage des caravanes marchandes des environs. Aussi, logiquement, ce furent des commerçants qui découvrirent un matin l’horreur dans une de ses formes les plus ignobles.  
Evakan, devenue ville martyre, voyait le sang couvrir les pavés de ses rues… Il y avait tellement de corps à inhumer que la garnison proche envoyée sur place s’était avouée dépassée par la situation et s’était contentée de faire les premières constatations pour prévenir la capitale avant d’évacuer la pestilence ambiante, espérant des renforts.

L’odeur des cadavres, du sang, de la mort était quelque chose de familier pour Yiris. La sale besogne de l’enfouissement des corps, c’était presque quinze ans de sa vie. 

En effet, les fausses-personnes ne craignaient pas les miasmes propagés par les chairs putréfiées.  
Non seulement, ils étaient insensibles aux maladies humaines, mais en plus, ils n’avaient aucun odorat, ce qui leur facilitait largement la tache et de supporter leur propre puanteur lorsqu’ils usaient de leur véritable forme.

Malheureusement pour elle, l’humanité restante de la jeune femme lui avait aussi permis de garder ses sens.  
S’habituer à cette insoutenable atmosphère avait été long et difficile, elle avait rendu son estomac des centaines de fois.  
Si le nez ne percevait plus l’horreur, les années n’avaient pas rendu son regard aussi indifférent. 

Sous un ciel nuageux, comme si le soleil ne voulait pas voir ce qui se passait en bas, la jeune femme enjambait les corps difficilement, appuyée sur son bâton.

Elle avait laissé son cheval à l’orée de la forêt, la pauvre bête n’avait pas à prendre le risque de contracter un miasme et, de plus, elle ne voulait pas que sa présence soit remarquée.

Déjà, rejoindre la cité avait été tout un parcours du combattant. Chevaucher couchée sur le cheval avec les jambes du même côté était une solution délicate.  
Descendre de la monture s’était aussi révélé pathétique. Yiris avait fini par tomber lourdement.  
Ajouté à cela le fait de marcher lentement appuyée sur sa béquille de fortune et de ne plus pouvoir se projeter, voilà qui était pénible dans ce genre de situation.  
Le handicap au quotidien était déjà un poids, cependant là, il devenait encore plus insupportable. Les mois de cicatrisation arrangeraient peut-être davantage les choses… ou pas…

De toute façon, en ce moment, Yiris avançait sans trop se préoccuper de comment. Elle avait un objectif et ce but l’empêchait de trop s’attarder sur la vision effroyable des victimes.  
Néanmoins, à un moment, elle y fut contrainte. 

Trébuchant, elle se trouva à terre. Pour pouvoir se relever, il lui fallut dégager sa jambe la moins valide de ce qui l’avait fait tomber.  
Tirant d’un coup sec sur sa robe écarlate désormais largement tâchée d’une autre nuance de rouge, elle découvrit un petit cheval de bois. Celui-ci était tenu par un petit enfant de trois ou quatre ans, on voyait une flèche plantée dans sa gorge.  
Le regard de la petite victime trahissait ce qui avait dû être sa peur, sa surprise, et sa souffrance.

Désorientée, la jeune femme déplaça sa jambe, puis se pencha vers le petit.  
Doucement, elle lui ferma les yeux et arracha la flèche en récitant une prière dans sa langue maternelle, au terme de laquelle elle serra fort sa croix.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle voyait un enfant mort. Durant ses quinze ans d’errance avec Lig Viete, elle avait vu les ravages des épidémies sur les plus faibles.  
Là, c’était différent, c’était une main humaine qui avait donné le coup d’arrêt à cette petite vie. Yiris avait déjà vu des tueries, mais c’était des fortins ou des caravanes de marchands attaqués par des brigands.

Regardant autour d’elle, elle dut affronter l’ampleur du massacre. Des choses affreuses, elle en avait vu, mais là, cela dépassait l’entendement.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle voyait des enfants morts, cependant c’était le plus souvent le fait d’épidémie.  
Bien sûr, elle avait vu des massacres de civils, mais pas de cette ampleur, une petite ville transformée en cimetière en une nuit, environ quatre à cinq cent victimes, c’était insensé.

A quel point fallait-il être froid et méthodique pour parvenir à un tel résultat ? 

Après cette éprouvante interruption, se hissant sur son bâton, la jeune femme reprit sa marche.  
Ses pas douloureux finirent par la conduire là où elle souhaitait.

Devant le spectacle, soudain rehaussé par la lumière rougeoyante du crépuscule échappée d’une éclaircie, Yiris ne put que tomber à genoux.  
Ses jambes pliées sur le côté, dans un angle étrange du fait des attelles, tenant son bâton, son regard n’arrivait pas à se détacher de ce qu’elle voyait.

Une belle fontaine sculptée, trois figures féminines raffinées tenaient des vases d’où s’écoulait une eau teintée de sang.  
Au-dessus, sur le mur de soutien de l’esplanade centrale de la ville, des bouts de corps, essentiellement des bras et des jambes cloués méthodiquement, formaient en cinq signes d’environ un mètre de haut chacun : son prénom en grec.

Il lui fallait affronter l’impensable réalité. En plus de tous les habitants d’Evakan, celui qu’elle appelait son frère était mort lui aussi ce jour-là…

OoO

Malgré la rapidité de sa chevauchée, Folken n’était parvenu à Evakan qu’à la tombée de la nuit. Rapidement, il avait découvert la cachette du cheval de Yiris.

Ayant récupéré l’animal, il le laissa avec sa monture au poste censé assurer la garde de la ville. Les soldats n’étaient pas fiers de leur manque de vigilance.  
Après s’être lamentablement excusés, ils osèrent un conseil à l’attention du Prince.

— Votre Altesse, expliqua l’un d’entre eux, je vous préviens, non seulement, c’est moche à voir, mais l’odeur étoufferait n’importe qui, et encore, nous n’y sommes pas retournés, nous attendons de la chaux et des renforts ! Celaa doit être encore pire maintenant…

Folken haussa les épaules, il se doutait qu’il allait avoir à faire à quelque chose d’insoutenable, mais il y ferait face.

De l’extérieur, le vent amenait déjà le parfum morbide de la ville jusqu’à lui. Sans un mot de plus, il s’avança vers ce cimetière à ciel ouvert.

Le parcours lui donna vite des hauts le cœur, même s’il prenait soin de ne pas regarder les corps épars, se contentant de survoler des yeux son chemin pour enjamber ceux qui parsemaient la rue principale.  
Le temps qu’il lui fallu pour parvenir à sa destination lui sembla interminable, mais c’était son but et lui seul qui lui permettait d’avancer dans cet enfer.

Et puis, elle apparut. Assise sur un rocher poli sous l’un des jets de la fontaine, repliée sur ses jambes fléchies, son bâton posé en travers de son ventre, elle semblait attendre de rejoindre les autres habitants du village.

Cela faisait des semaines qu’il ne l’avait pas vue. Il avait vraiment essayé de l’oublier, impossible... Parfois, il s’attendait à la voir à côté de lui comme du temps où elle le surveillait jour et nuit.  
Plusieurs fois, il s’était posé la question du pourquoi de cette attirance folle qu’il avait ressenti pour elle cet étrange soir, cette façon dont il appréciait sa simple présence.  
Il se souvenait avoir passé la nuit à la regarder dormir. Pourquoi ? 

Son esprit était arrivé à une étrange conclusion, elle était « spéciale » à ses yeux. Quelque chose de subtil la différenciait de toutes les autres personnes.  
Et cette particularité irrationnelle avait un pouvoir sur lui.

Cette théorie aurait dû être une base intéressante à étudier sur la machine Parque de Dornkirk. Une explication sur l’échec final du principe de manipulation du destin résidait peut-être dans cet aspect.

Tout ce travail finalement pour rien. Il y avait laissé son âme, et sa vie…  
Cependant avec le recul, il était content d’avoir échoué. Les sentiments animant les individus devaient rester mystérieux.

Et en cet instant, ces sentiments mystérieux faisaient battre son cœur plus fort que d’ordinaire. Il fit quelques pas pour arriver au bord du bassin.

— Yiris !

Elle releva un petit peu la tête, révélant des yeux gonflés à force de pleurer. Son teint était étonnement pâle, ses yeux entourés de cernes violacés, comme quand elle était à l’agonie.

Hagarde, elle fixa l’arrivant, puis, comme si sa conscience revenait, son expression triste se teinta de certaine surprise.  
Quelqu’un venir à sa rescousse lui semblait étonnant, et que ce soit Folken, là, c’était carrément improbable.

Le Prince eut du mal à la reconnaître. Affinée, les cheveux largement parsemés de mèches grisonnantes, elle apparaissait maladive.  
Toute la passion qui l’animait semblait l’avoir quittée pour de bon.

Le jeune homme avait déjà remarqué cette lassitude quand elle avait quitté son poste et le palais, là, il avait l’impression que l’âme avait presque quitté le corps et que celui-ci fonctionnait pratiquement de façon automatique.

L’observant attentivement, il comprit qu’il devait arrêter de réfléchir et agir vite.  
Elle avait récupéré un bout de verre et s’était déjà largement entaillé le bras gauche. Les veines au niveau du poignet suintaient de façon inquiétante.

Calmement, il enjamba le rebord de la fontaine et marcha vers la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux. I  
Il cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais il n’y avait rien à dire. La réalité des faits était là, rien ne pouvait en amoindrir l’horreur.

Alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle, Yiris se mit à hocher négativement de la tête.

— Laissez-moi… Demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante, quasi sans accent.  
— Non, je vais te ramener, parce que cela ne sert à rien que tu restes ici !  
— Savez-vous au moins pourquoi je suis là ?  
— Le nom gravé est le tien. Ayant vécu sur la Lune des Illusions en m’intéressant aux civilisations, je connaissais son écriture. Souviens-toi, la gravure sur ta tresse...  
— Alors vous savez qui a fait ça… Et si vous le savez, vous devez aussi comprendre qu’il continuera dans le seul but de me faire vivre l’enfer, alors autant arrêter là… Je suis responsable de la mort de ces gens, je dois partir avec eux…  
— Non, tu dois rester parce que ta mort ne l’arrêtera pas et surtout que tu n’as pas à payer les conséquences de sa folie !  
— Il avait sept ans quand je l’ai abandonné… Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d’avoir fait de mauvais choix…  
— Maintenant, c’est un adulte, quand il a commandité ce massacre, il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. Et toi, à l’époque où vous avez été séparés, tu étais également jeune et perdue dans un monde inconnu.

L’ancienne militaire soupira et sembla chanceler, la perte de sang commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Conscient de l’inutilité d’un quelconque discours, il vint au plus près d’elle. De là où elle était assise, elle le dominait. Sans doute plus tout à fait consciente, elle sourit bêtement face à cette situation inédite.

Le Prince était là, pour elle, de l’eau jusqu’au genou… Elle devait sans doute délirer.

Toujours aussi calme, Folken arracha la manche de sa chemise. Puis, doucement, il saisit le poignet gauche de Yiris et commença à le bander pour arrêter l’hémorragie.

Le geste surprit la jeune femme, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui tendait la main. Sans réfléchir, elle lui avança la droite, lâchant par la même le bout de verre avec lequel elle s’était mutilée.

D’un geste sûr, il l’attira à lui. Elle passa son bras valide autour de son cou tandis que sa main bandée retenait difficilement son bâton.  
Sans un mot, il la souleva. 

Elle était complètement trempée, glacée, mais il était arrivé à temps. La tête posée sur son épaule, tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux clos du fait de la fatigue, elle ne vit pas qu’il avait laissé échapper une larme de soulagement.


	38. Quelque chose de précieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 38

Quelque chose de précieux

Publié pour la première fois le 20 mars 2012

 

Plutôt que de retourner à Fanelia forcer Yiris à affronter le regard des autres et les innombrables questions qui lui serait posées, le Prince avait choisi de faire un détour par la cité troglodyte.  
Il s’était juste contenté d’envoyer un message rassurant à la cité par la voie de Lekan et ses amis hommes-loups.

Après avoir pris un bain et s’être changé, Folken raconta l’horreur du massacre d’Evakan aux membres de la tribu.  
Beaucoup n’arrivaient pas à concevoir que Constantin, qu’ils avaient si longtemps côtoyé puisse en être l’instigateur.

Maya et Lekan étaient moins émus. Pour eux, cette horreur n’avait rien d’étonnant.  
Ils s’étaient toujours méfiés du frère de leur chef, homme imprévisible, capable d’une extrême violence, même si elle demeurait rare.

Pour eux, sa sœur était devenue le catalyseur de toute sa haine. Un jour, ils devraient s’affronter, et personne ne pourrait empêcher Yiris d’aller régler personnellement son compte avec Constantin.  
Cependant, de part son serment de ne jamais tuer de sa main, avait-elle la moindre chance de survivre à l’affrontement ?

Après cette discussion, Folken se rendit auprès de Yiris. Le feu éclairait la grotte qui lui servait de chambre, le lieu même où le Prince s’était réveillé avec sa mémoire retrouvée.  
La pièce était très simple : une table ronde et deux chaises devant la fenêtre obturée d’un rideau, un matelas surmonté d’une couverture bariolée posé sur une marche rocheuse servant de lit et une malle contre le mur du fond.  
Assise sur un tapis devant le foyer, à l’endroit où se tenait le lit de camp qui avait servi à Folken après le combat du lac, la jeune femme avait toujours du mal à se réchauffer.  
Vêtue d’une simple robe de nuit blanche fermée par un cordon noué qui en resserrait l’encolure, une veste cache-cœur noire par dessus, elle s’était enveloppée dans un châle multicolore.  
Son poignet gauche solidement bandé, elle tremblait toujours autant qu’à Evakan.

Indifférente à son visiteur, triturant sa croix en pendentif d’une main, son bâton posé près d’elle, elle guettait le premier signe d’ébullition de l’eau qu’elle avait mis à chauffer près de la cheminée.  
Sans doute espérait-elle qu’un thé aurait raison du froid qui la possédait.

Folken vint s’asseoir auprès de celle qui ne serait plus son épouse dans quelques jours. Il restait les derniers arrangements à finaliser, et ce mariage ne serait plus qu’un souvenir.

C’était probablement la dernière fois qu’ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Elle allait enfin reprendre sa liberté, et lui allait devenir ce qu’il devait être, Roi de Fanelia, la liste de ses épouses potentielles lui laisserait une grande liberté de choix.  
Et cette fois, il aurait peut-être la chance de connaître un amour réciproque.

S’il ne l’avait déjà connu…

L’air absent, Yiris se servit enfin. L’eau chaude prit une jolie couleur ambrée au contact des feuilles de thé.  
Satisfaite, la jeune femme savoura sa boisson qui apaisa la sensation de froid.

A boire trop goulument, un peu de liquide coula de la commissure de ses lèvres pour se perdre sur son menton, puis son cou.

Folken était hypnotisé par le trajet de la goutte. Avant que celle-ci n’atteigne l’épaule, il l’interrompit d’un baiser.

Surprise, Yiris retint difficilement son bol. Elle parvint à le poser, cependant le reste de son corps resta figé.  
Doucement, le Prince lui caressa la joue, elle tressauta. Il lui sourit, elle le regarda brièvement avant de baisser la tête, visiblement embarrassée.

A cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de fragile en elle. Cessant de réfléchir, Folken se rapprocha.  
Sûr de lui, il l’enlaça d’un bras autour de la taille une main derrière le cou. De prime abord, elle resta de marbre, mais sentant le regard du jeune homme sur elle et ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux, elle frissonna, pas du fait du froid cette fois.

Lentement, Le Prince se pencha vers son cou pour remonter avec de petits baisers légers le chemin de la goutte dont il avait interrompu la course. Pour mieux se laisser faire, la jeune femme renversa la tête en arrière.  
Lorsqu’il eut achevé ce parcours sensuel, il l’embrassa. Comme une statue à laquelle on insufflerait la vie, elle se détendit.  
Entrouvrant ses lèvres, elle laissa la langue du jeune homme jouer avec la sienne, tandis qu’elle passait ses bras autour de lui.

Après ce baiser délicieusement long, Folken regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux, se détachant légèrement d’elle :

— C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, il s’interrogea sur sa réponse.  
Tant de nuits, il avait rêvé de la posséder à nouveau, mais il s’était toujours juré qu’il ne ferait rien sans qu’elle le souhaite aussi et, là, il avait déjà largement franchi la limite.  
Il la sentait hésitante, puis, peu à peu, elle appuya ses mains plus fermement sur son dos et son regard prit une certaine intensité.

— Oui ! Lui répondit-elle avec une certaine assurance.

Il soupira… La façon dont elle commençait à le caresser des yeux ne faisait que faire croître son désir.  
Alors, il la souleva du sol avant de la porter sur le lit sur lequel, repoussant l’épaisse couverture colorée, il l’allongea délicatement.  
Ensuite, il s’assit près d’elle, comme il l’avait fait le soir de leurs noces. Mais cette fois, la notion de contrainte avait disparu…

Tout était différent, ils se redécouvraient…

Lentement, Folken défit le nœud du cache-cœur, puis desserra le cordon de sa robe, dégageant le cou. Se penchant, il prit le temps de sentir le parfum de la peau de la jeune femme.  
Aucun tremblement, aucun mouvement de recul, elle se laissait aller. Contrairement à la première fois, elle était sereine.  
Le Prince resta un moment pensif. Fermant les yeux, il se souvint des moments qu’il avait passé seul avec son épouse. 

Cette nuit où le temps avait cessé d’exister… Ces derniers mois, Le Prince était arrivé à penser que cela n’avait été qu’un rêve, comme le baiser devant la fontaine à Asturia…  
Et là, la chaleur qui l’envahissait, cette sensation que son cœur allait exploser lui prouvait qu’il s’agissait bien d’une réalité.

Elle était là, tout à lui… Il l’avait fuit pendant des jours et des jours parce qu’il le savait, elle était son point faible.  
Face à elle, il était incapable de garder ce calme qui le caractérisait tant.  
En son for intérieur, il débordait d’ardeur, mais il ne voulut pas brusquer les choses. Lentement, il déshabilla son épouse avant de se dévêtir à son tour. 

Handicapée par les séquelles de ses blessures, elle était contrainte de rester allongée. Sa souplesse légendaire n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Devenue aussi raide que son cher bâton, elle profita cependant de la présence d’une parcelle de peau de son mari à portée pour y poser ses lèvres.

De son côté, Folken se plaisait à sentir les petites marques de tendresse de sa femme, et notamment les petits effleurements de ses doigts fins qui dessinaient d’étranges arabesques sur sa peau. 

Après avoir longuement parcouru le corps de son épouse de caresses et de baisers,  
Le Prince s’étendit sur le côté et fit doucement pivoter Yiris sur le flanc pour qu’elle lui fit face et l’enlaça de ses bras protecteurs.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi. Le simple fait d’être contre cet homme apportait une sorte de paix à la jeune femme. Le sentiment de la bulle qu’elle avait vu en dernier alors que son esprit était au bord de la mort l’envahissait à nouveau. 

Folken écoutait la respiration de son épouse. Quand il la sentit totalement apaisée, avec une infinie douceur, il entreprit de soulever délicatement une jambe de la jeune femme pour glisser la sienne en dessous.  
Ainsi, après quelques tâtonnements, il trouva comment se frayer un chemin.  
Le sentant entrer en elle, Yiris se cabra. Elle aurait cru que l’effort sur son bassin fracturé l’aurait fait souffrir, ce fut l’exact contraire, elle y prit du plaisir.

Au fil d’ondulations parfois lascives, parfois plus brutales, ils savourèrent leur union. Leurs regards se croisaient régulièrement, trahissant la passion qui les liait.  
Quand leur désir fut soulagé, ils passèrent un long moment à reprendre leur souffle, sans un mot.  
Folken se perdait dans ses yeux bigarrés de Yiris. L’instant était irréel, elle aussi le fixait. Puis, de concert, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils s’embrassèrent.

Dans la sensualité de ce moment, la jeune femme aurait voulu mourir, simplement parce qu’elle savait que ce n’était qu’une parenthèse enchantée.

Le lendemain, elle redeviendrait le rebus, juste un cœur qui bat, mais pour rien… 

Finalement, elle avait bel et bien tout perdu… Y compris son frère ou du moins ce qu’elle s’était obstinée à croire qu’il en restait.  
Son souhait ne s’exauça pas. Aussi fataliste, elle préféra plutôt savourer cet instant et finit par s’endormir blottie contre le Prince qui la garda un long moment contre lui.  
En proie à des sentiments totalement contradictoires, ce dernier était incapable de trouver le repos.

Les paroles de son oncle lui revinrent à l’esprit.

— Il faut savoir ce qui est précieux et faire tout pour le garder…

Ce qui est précieux…C’est une chose, mais quand en face il y a des responsabilités… Peut-on se permettre de privilégier son bonheur personnel face à celui de milliers d’individus ?

Il observa le poignet bandé de Yiris, conscient que cette dernière était à la merci de son frère, capable de l’atteindre sans même s’approcher d’elle.  
Constantin, le traître, dont il était maintenant quasi certain qu’il soit mêlé à la disparition de Van… Il fallait le trouver pour l’empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toutes…

Ayant besoin de s’aérer pour mieux réfléchir, Folken se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son épouse.  
Un peu bousculée, elle se contenta de soupirer avant de se recroqueviller comme si elle avait un peu froid malgré la couverture.

De son côté, il se rhabilla et quitta la chambre, la laissant se reposer. 

OoO

Le sommet du rocher qui servait de forteresse à Irini offrait un point de vue fascinant sur les environs, des kilomètres de vue dégagée dont on pouvait passer des heures à profiter.

Sans bien connaître les lieux, l’errance de ses pas avait conduit Folken à cet endroit. Il s’était assis et observait le paysage en tenant de faire le vide dans son esprit.  
Même si on ne voyait pas encore les lueurs de l’aube, le temps avait bien passé et la nuit devait toucher à sa fin.

La solitude du Prince fut brisée d’une façon inattendue.

— Enfin, je vous trouve, vous m’en aurez donné du fil à retordre !

Se retournant, il vit Yiris, debout, sans ses attelles, s’appuyant juste son bâton.  
Visiblement, le trajet pour arriver là avait dû être éprouvant, elle était essoufflée, cependant semblait afficher une humeur joyeuse en contraste total avec l’abattement mélancolique dans lequel elle était quelques heures auparavant.

Soulevant son arme du sol, elle fit quelques pas sur ses seules jambes en écartant largement les bras comme une équilibriste.

— Vous vous souvenez ? Je vous avais promis qu’un jour, je me tiendrais debout sur mes pieds, et que je vous remercierais, et bien, ce jour est arrivé ! Alors, merci ! 

Folken se leva stupéfait. Décidément, la détermination de Yiris était incroyable. Son rétablissement rapide ne pouvait être seulement mis sur le compte de la capacité de régénération des fausses-personnes. Pour en arriver là, elle avait fait preuve d’une ténacité sans limite.

Après ce qui s’était passé, il ne pensait pas qu’elle viendrait le voir et encore moins pour lui montrer cet exploit inespéré.  
De ce fait, il resta muet.

— Quel enthousiasme… Vous me vexez… Fit Yiris dépitée.

A part la fixer d’un air hagard, Folken fut incapable de faire quoique ce soit. La jeune femme finit par perdre son sourire triomphant.

— Après tout, quand on réfléchit, pour des gens comme vous qui savez voler, les petits humains qui sont content de se tenir debout, ça doit être risible…

La remarque étonna le Prince. C’était la première fois que Yiris faisait référence à son appartenance à la race du peuple du Dieu Dragon.

— Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
— A la base, je ne connaissais pas trop cette légende. On m’a expliqué que notre Roi avait pour mère une descendante du peuple du Dieu Dragon. Il a fallu que j’apprenne à lire et que je dévore de vieux livres de légendes pour mieux comprendre… Quand on peut voler, on est largement plus libre que les autres qui ne peuvent que marcher…  
— C’est faux ! Répondit calmement Folken. Voler n’a rien d’extraordinaire… Les humains sont faits pour marcher sur le sol. La preuve, c’est que nos ailes font de nous des monstres. Le désir de nos ancêtres de se dépasser en volant était une erreur…  
— Vous, vous pouvez comparer, pas moi ! Attention, je ne dis pas qu’être comme vous est une chance, mais j’avoue que, comme chaque humain je pense, j’aurais bien aimé, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, pouvoir voler comme un oiseau et voir ce que ça fait de se libérer de la gravité qui nous retient sur terre.

En disant cela, Yiris avait regardé le ciel, songeuse. Soudain, elle finit par s’appuyer de nouveau sur son bâton. 

La grimace qu’elle esquissa montrait que sa volonté de se tenir droite commençait à devenir douloureuse.

Conscient qu’il avait sans doute réagi de façon trop froide face à son exploit, Folken ne réfléchit pas plus avant et voulut lui faire plaisir.

— Tu veux que je te montre ce que c’est que de voler ?

A ces paroles, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s’attendait pas à une telle offre.

— Je sais que pour vous, ces ailes sont taboues, alors, je ne vous demande rien.  
— Tu ne demandes rien, c’est moi qui propose !

Perplexe, Yiris jaugea la situation. Voler, c’était encore un de ces trucs fous qui n’était possible que sur Gaea, mais quelque part, ça lui faisait un peu peur…  
Ceci dit, consciente qu’elle n’aurait peut-être pas d’autre opportunité, elle finit par accepter.

— D’accord, je veux bien essayer ! Dit-elle avec un petit air malicieux.

Folken sourit et commença à retirer sa veste et sa chemise qu’il tendit à Yiris. 

La scène qui suivit fut pour la jeune femme la chose la plus incroyable qui lui avait été donnée de voir.  
Sous ses yeux incrédules, le Prince déploya ses ailes. Bien trop grandes pour être dissimulées dans le corps, elles semblaient sortir de nulle part, apparaître comme par magie.  
Immenses et blanches comme dans les légendes qu’elle avait lues, elle était fascinée. Alors, c’était vrai, les anges existaient.

Spontanément, elle tendit la main pour les toucher et effleura les plumes toutes douces avant de se raviser, trouvant son comportement puéril. Folken sourit.

— Ainsi donc, cela ne te fait pas peur ?  
— Non, au contraire, c’est beau… Vous savez, dans nos croyances sur Terre, les anges sont plutôt des êtres bénéfiques. C’est sur Gaea que cela est mal vu…

Il s’approcha tout près de Yiris, elle resta immobile, juste à le regarder avec ses ailes, c’était tellement surréaliste et surtout beau !  
Doucement, il la souleva du sol, un bras sous les genoux, un dans le dos. D’une main, Yiris tenait la chemise et la veste du Prince, de l’autre, elle gardait son bâton fermement.

Sans un mot, il décolla du sol. Apeurée, La jeune femme ferma d’abord les yeux en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.  
Sentant l’air son visage, elle réalisa qu’elle était vraiment dans le ciel. Alors, elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième pour regarder le monde d’en haut.

Que c’était beau… L’impossible devenait possible, elle volait, et pas dans une machine, c’était fou…  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, impossible d’être blasée.  
Elle profita un moment du paysage, puis se tourna vers le Prince.

— Merci…

Doucement, elle se détendit et appuya sa tête contre son cœur. La sentir agir ainsi émut Folken, il en profita sans une parole.  
Ils volèrent encore quelques minutes avant de repartir vers Irini. Une fois revenu sur le sol, Folken déposa délicatement Yiris qui chancela, encore décontenancée par son expérience.

Muette, elle le vit faire disparaître ses ailes. Elle en arrivait à penser que c’était une illusion qui devenait, un temps, réelle.  
Gaea était vraiment un monde créé par les rêves.

Ne quittant pas le Prince des yeux, elle lui tendit ses vêtements. Il se rhabilla dans le silence. Il n’osait pas le dire, mais l’effet qu’il avait produit l’amusait profondément.  
La réaction enfantine de Yiris lui rappelait celle de Naria et Eriya il y a bien longtemps. 

Depuis sa résurrection, il n’avait jamais osé déployer ses ailes, de peur qu’elles soient encore noires. Leur blancheur présente était la preuve qu’il avait été comme pardonné.

C’était bien une seconde chance, mais quel en était le sens ? Avec la disparition de Van, il se demandait si ce n’était pas finalement une nouvelle malédiction… 

Les premières lueurs de l’aube apparaissaient à l’est. Il les observa pensif, puis se tourna vers Yiris.

— J’ai une question à te poser…  
— Ah… laquelle ?  
— Tout ce que je te demande, c’est d’être honnête. Ne pense pas aux conséquences de ce que tu répondras. Je sais que tu es quelqu’un de franc, je souhaite que tu le sois aussi sur ce point !  
— Soit… Répondit Yiris en opinant de la tête avec une certaine inquiétude.

Folken soupira, il était à environ deux mètres d’elle, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme, bien qu’un peu intimidée, le fixait également. Elle redoutait ce qu’il allait dire…

— Yiris, est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

L’ancienne générale eut du mal à rester droite. La question était loin d’être hors contexte, mais elle lui fit un étrange effet…

Un instant de réflexion, elle fuit le regard du Prince, et se mordit les lèvres en croisant nerveusement ses bras, et en triturant entre ses doigts le tissu de ses manches… Un certain point la préoccupait

Une longue inspiration, un coup de bâton sur le sol pour décharger la tension, elle se tourna vers Folken avec cet air ferme et décidé qui la caractérisait tant.

— J’ai appris pas mal de choses à votre sujet. Apparemment, récupérer les animaux blessés et en faire quelque chose de potable semble être l’un de vos passe-temps. Or, je refuse d’être une petite chose abîmée que l’on répare.  
Alors, moi, je vous demande, vous ressentez de la pitié pour moi ?

Le Prince comprenait de quoi elle parlait. La crainte de Yiris était logique connaissant son histoire.  
Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques instants.

Puis, calmement, il s’approcha de la jeune femme. Immobile, elle se contenta de relever mécaniquement la tête pour ne pas perdre son regard.  
Doucement, il lui caressa la joue, puis l’épaule, comme il l’avait fait devant le foyer de leur appartement à Fanelia le soir de leurs noces si particulières.

— A ton avis, demanda-t-il de sa voix si calme et posée, les deux nuits que nous avons partagé, c’était de la pitié ?

Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Yiris, son visage parla pour elle, elle s’attendrit à la pensée de ces moments si particuliers.  
Le Prince la rapprocha de lui en l’enlaçant par la taille. De l’autre main, il parcourut délicatement le dessin de la grande cicatrice de son visage.

Il se pencha vers elle, elle avança sa main pour la poser doucement sur son cou, et dans cette aube, ils s’embrassèrent.  
Leur amour était évident, mais tellement irréaliste pour eux qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à l’exprimer par les mots.

— Yiris, je te ne demanderai jamais de changer. Ce que je souhaite, c’est que tu rentres avec moi à Fanelia. J’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Ils veulent me faire Roi, alors ce sera toi ma Reine.

La jeune femme lui offrit un regard un peu interloqué, elle croyait rêver éveillée.

— En faisait de moi une Reine, dit-t-elle d’une petite voix tout douce, vous allez provoquer quelques malaises. Je connais certaines personnes qui ne pourraient imaginer pire cauchemar…  
Ma foi… Je serais heureuse d’être à vos côtés, mais je ne pense pas être celle qu’il vous faut… Dans un pays comme Fanelia, où il n’y a plus d’héritier, il faut une jeune femme en bonne santé pour faire des enfants, pas une presque quarantenaire mutilée de guerre…  
— Ne t’inquiète pas pour cela. Ceux qui ne supportent pas l’idée devront apprendre à s’y faire ! Quant au problème de la descendance, essayons avant de nous déclarer vaincus !

Tout ceci était complètement fou et pourtant… Un souffle de vent ébouriffa encore davantage les cheveux de la jeune femme.  
Elle souriait, se croyant rajeunir de vingt ans.  
En fait, elle avait l’impression de connaître ce que devait être la légèreté de l’esprit d’une adolescente amoureuse qui ne voyait que le côté positif de ce qui l’attendait, sous-estimant les difficultés.

— Alors soit ! Mais avant de partir mettre Fanelia sans dessus dessous, il y a une chose que je dois dire…

Ne laissant pas le temps au Prince de comprendre quoique ce soit, la jeune femme se mit brièvement sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser.

— Je t’aime Folken Fanel !

Il eut un petit sourire amusé. Puis dans un élan spontané, il saisit Yiris par la taille, la soulevant du sol, et la fit tournoyer comme dans une valse.  
Stupéfaite, elle en lâcha son bâton et se mit en rire aux éclats, Folken fit de même.

La reposant sur le sol, Le Prince posa son front contre celui de son épouse, caressant sa joue.

— Je t’aime Yiris Aryenciapolos !

Personne ne sut ce qui s’était passé ce matin-là, et pourtant, le sort d’un pays allait s’en trouver bouleversé.

Avec Folken et Yiris à sa tête, Fanelia s’apprêtait à changer.


	39. Le couronnement de l’ère du changement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 39

Le couronnement de l’ère du changement

Publié pour la première fois le 26 juin 2012

 

Trois semaines avant, Folken avait laissé Yiris aux portes de la ville. Se dissimulant dans un recoin, ils s’étaient embrassés avant de se séparer.

Ce jour-là, il avançait vers son destin. Au petit matin, il était allé se recueillir sur la tombe de son père, près d’Escaflowne. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers son cadet.  
Sans doute était-ce parce qu’il le croyait encore vivant quelque part qu’il n’avait pas encore fait graver quoique ce soit sur la pierre…

De toute façon, quelle valeur avait cette gravure ? Son propre nom avait été martelé au ciseau car il était revenu d’entre les morts…

En acceptant d’être couronné Roi, il protégeait le bien de son pays, tout en gardant toujours à cœur de résoudre le mystère de la disparition de Van.

Pour l’occasion, il avait en partie satisfait à la tradition en portant l’armure traditionnelle royale, à l’exception du casque.  
Refusant de s’abaisser devant un membre du clergé dont il gardait le souvenir de ces derniers lui jetant des regards désapprobateurs à lui et à sa mère, il avait reçu le sacrement debout.  
Une nouvelle épée avait été forgée à partir de celle de Van, retrouvée dans l’épave de son melef.

Etant donnée la fraîcheur du temps de cette fin d’hiver, la cérémonie s’était tenue à l’intérieur.  
La salle du Trône était comble, les couloirs bondés.

Ainsi, un ressuscité devenait Roi. 

Certaines personnes appréhendaient l’événement…

Assise dans une confortable chaise, Merle debout auprès d’elle, Hitomi assistait, émue, à la cérémonie, se souvenant du couronnement de Van, bien plus formel et imbibé d’esprit militaire.

Enceinte de huit mois, elle avait tenue à être présente pour afficher son soutien à Folken, qu’elle appréciait énormément.  
Meinmet et lui avaient toujours veillé à ce qu’elle ne manque de rien, elle leur en était profondément reconnaissante.

A côté justement, se trouvait le vieux Prince, lui aussi bien assis. Il affichait une certaine curiosité, son neveu lui ayant promis une petite « surprise », sans en dévoiler plus.  
Face à tant de mystère, il lui était difficile de contenir son impatience.

Plus loin, près de l’estrade, Luyren était pensif. Le matin-même, sans un mot, le futur Roi lui avait remis le fameux parchemin entérinant la dissolution de son mariage soigneusement roulé et scellé, un formalisme surprenant aux yeux du général.

Près de son homologue, Hylden affichait un air contrarié. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et ne le supportait pas.  
S’il était là, c’était parce que Yiris le lui avait demandé. Le lendemain de son retour, il était allé lui parler. Elle l’avait reçu dans sa chambre. 

Quand il l’avait vue, il avait tout de suite compris. Elle était débout, une main posée sur la table.  
Vêtue de la robe violette avec laquelle elle avait voyagé en Asturia, sa tresse d’or à nouveau nouée dans ses cheveux.  
Ce détail voulait tout dire pour le général. Ce qu’elle lui avait dit, il ne l’oublierait jamais.

— Hylden, ce que je vais t’expliquer ne doit pas quitter les murs de cette maison, mais à toi, je dois la vérité. Je vais rester avec mon mari, je sais que c’est un choix qui te paraîtra irrationnel, mais je l’aime… Je refuse de te mentir et de te faire croire le contraire. Quand nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois, j’avais des doutes, ce n’est plus le cas maintenant, je suis désolée… Je t’en prie, ne gâche pas ta carrière à cause de moi, tu es brillant, Fanelia a besoin de toi ! Et, aussi, tu es un homme qui mérite d’être heureux, oublie-moi. Quelqu’un pour toi, qui fera ton bonheur existe en ce monde !

A sa façon de le dire… Il avait senti l’affection qu’elle portait à Folken. Depuis, en dépit des paroles de la jeune femme, comme s’il portait une sorte de deuil, le militaire avait décidé de ne plus se raser.  
Il affichait maintenant une barbe qui durcirait ses traits, semblant le vieillir d’une bonne dizaine d’années.

Sans cesse, il se demandait s’il avait été le premier à Evakan, si c’était lui qui avait porté secours à Yiris, peut-être que tout aurait été différent…  
L’ordre de Folken, bien que confirmé par Meinmet, et approuvé par Luyren, rien à faire ! Il avait usé de toutes à presque s’en rompre les os pour se défaire d’Haymlar qui l’avait maintenu au sol pendant cette heure interminable.  
Au début, il avait hurlé puis puisé dans toute la rage qu’il ressentait, cette rage qui n’avait d’égal que son amour pour Yiris.  
Il avait sans doute dû montrer un visage immonde car pendant toute sa durée d’immobilisation, le couloir avait été interdit d’accès, pareil lorsqu’il s’était relevé, personne sur son chemin de larmes et de fierté ravalées.  
Il avait atrocement mal au dos depuis, mais ce n’était rien à côté de ce qui lui tiraillait les entrailles…

Lorsque Yiris lui avait parlé, il se doutait bien de ce qu’elle allait dire… Il n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.  
S’il avait voulu sortir du chemin, abandonner sa femme, elle aurait été à lui, et des années plus tôt, elle l’avait repoussé par Honneur, lui aussi, avait juste agit en fonction de cette saleté d’Honneur…

Pourtant, quand le regard vert allait vers lui, il était plein de confusions et de doutes, cependant il respectait la parole.  
Il sentait que, quelque part, elle se était tiraillée entre lui et celui qui était son ennemi à mort, mais néanmoins, par respect pour Yiris, et non plus par Honneur, jamais il ne ferait quoique ce soit contre lui… 

Sauf qu’à la moindre erreur envers Yiris, s’il échouait à la protéger aussi bien d’elle-même que de son frère, il le tuerait sans pitié en le fixant droit dans les yeux et peu importe ce que l’on ferait de lui après.

En attendant, Hylden essayait de fuir cette réalité, parfois lors de soirées solitaires à vider des bouteilles le soir, veillant à éviter de finir trop saoul pour être d’aplomb le lendemain, et même depuis peu, vu que cela ne faisait rien, en se piquant diverses drogues, qu’il pouvait se procurer facilement, à des endroits discrets pour cacher toute trace d’une sortie du droit chemin…  
Cependant, ce jour-là, la réalité, il allait l’affronter en pleine face…

L’ambiance était solennelle dans la salle du Trône, mais le personnel du palais était plutôt joyeux. En préparant les festivités de son couronnement, Folken s’était démarqué de son prédécesseur.

En effet, au traditionnel tournoi qui succédait au couronnement et au repas servi aux convives d’Honneur, le futur Roi avait privilégié un grand banquet qui serait donné dans la salle d’entrainement.  
Un espace serait prévu pour danser, mais surtout, les domestiques étaient invités à s’amuser eux-aussi.  
Cette idée était très populaire. D’ordinaire, les buffets festifs étaient juste réservés à la population de la ville basse.  
Là, tout le monde profiterait des réjouissances.

A distance de la cérémonie, bien en retrait dans un couloir, Yiris, accompagnée de Mila, Yrkas et de quelques-unes des filles, attendait, écoutant amusée les propos enthousiastes des serviteurs.  
Enveloppée dans un manteau sombre, dont la capuche dissimulait ses cheveux, sa présence avait été à peine remarquée.

Patiemment, elle attendait le grand moment…

Au terme du sacre, Folken se tint debout sur l’estrade et commença son premier discours en tant que Roi. Hitomi, Merle et Meinmet l’encourageaient du regard. 

— Je vous remercie tous de votre présence ici. Aujourd’hui, j’espère offrir un nouveau départ à Fanelia et que chacun y coule des jours heureux. Je n’oublie pas mon frère, l’immense travail qu’il a accompli pour reconstruire notre pays. Mon souhait est de continuer son œuvre et de préserver notre contrée.  
J’aspire aussi à lui donner un nouvel élan. Notre pays possède énormément de matières premières, et je pense qu’il serait intéressant de lancer nos propres industries pour nous rendre moins dépendants et aussi favoriser notre commerce.  
Ceci dit, ma première décision de Souverain ne portera pas sur ce projet. Je suis conscient de la situation précaire de ma dynastie, dont je suis le dernier. Cependant, je souhaite aussi pouvoir accomplir ma tâche avec, à mes côtés, une personne dont je connais les capacités, et qui est aussi importante pour moi. 

Les dernières paroles de Folken semèrent un certain trouble dans l’assistance. On chuchotait sur ce qu’il s’apprêtait à annoncer, qui semblait de toute évidence être assez surprenant.

Après une brève hésitation trahie par une respiration profonde, le Roi reprit.

— Que l’on apporte un fauteuil !

Un fauteuil ? Pour quoi faire ? Les domestiques se regardèrent un instant, hébétés, puis, poussé par le grand chambellan Ozlek, l’un d’eux courut satisfaire l’exigence royale.  
Le reste des présents affichaient une certaine perplexité.

Dans le couloir, on était aux aguets, les gens se montaient presque les uns sur les autres pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle du Trône.

Rapidement, le serviteur arriva avec le fauteuil demandé. Sur le conseil de son supérieur, il avait pris l’un des plus luxueux, réservés aux personnalités importantes

— Placez-le à côté de mon Trône.

Le domestique s’exécuta. A cet instant, Meinmet commença à comprendre ce qu’allait faire son neveu et afficha un sourire amusé.  
Hitomi aussi avait quelques doutes.

Seul Hylden savait vraiment ce qui allait se passer et restait fataliste. Haymlar était intrigué par son attitude, mais ne disait rien.

— Bien, maintenant, je voudrais appeler à moi mon épouse, Yiris Aryenciapolos de Fanel.

La stupeur était totale. Ezgas, bouche-bée, se tourna vers Luyren, censé avoir reçu la preuve de dissolution du mariage.

Le vieux général demanda à son second de lui rapporter le parchemin scellé. Le soldat le fit à la vitesse de l’éclair.  
A la hâte, Luyren brisa le sceau et dévoila une feuille vierge…

Dans le couloir, ayant entendu son nom, Yiris défit le cordon qui retenait son vêtement tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle.

Son éternel bâton à la main, elle s’avança. La foule, encore sous le choc, se fendait sur son chemin.  
Quand elle apparut sur le seuil de la salle du Trône, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

Quelques mois auparavant, elle était entrée par cette même porte, enchaînée dans une robe tâchée de sang, et là, elle apparaissait simplement superbe.

Habillée d’une robe blanche à la coupe incroyablement simple, décolleté arrondi et manches trois-quarts, aucune découpe, aucune ceinture, juste un tissu finement brodé.

Dans ses cheveux dont les mèches grisonnantes avaient été teintes, se dessinait sa tresse d’or et à son cou, brillait sa croix, exceptionnellement tenue par un ruban assorti à sa tenue.  
La voyant, Hitomi se figura une mariée occidentale qui s’avançait vers l’autel et surtout se souvint de sa vision le jour du procès de l’ancienne générale, lorsque qu’elle l’avait vu auprès de Folken, assis sur le Trône royal.  
Ainsi, ce qui arrivait devenait une logique continuité…

Contrairement à sa remontée aussi inattendue que triomphale en Asturia, Yiris souriait.  
Ceux qui la connaissaient étaient surpris, elle n’avait jamais eu une expression aussi heureuse. 

Yiris, la blasée, Yiris la cynique semblait avoir disparu. Si à Palas, elle ne s’était pas du tout souciée de son effet, concentrée sur la leçon qu’elle voulait donner à ceux qu’elle considérait comme des militaires d’opérette, là, elle était fière.

Cependant, davantage que les dizaines de paires d’yeux rivés sur elle, seul le regard de son mari lui importait.  
Encore une fois, ils avaient été longuement séparés.  
Sa fierté l’empêcherait d’en parler à qui que ce soit, mais Yiris n’avait pas dormi pendant tout ce temps.  
Cet instant aux accents de rêve, elle l’avait tant espéré…

Elle ne pouvait oublier l’expression figée qu’avaient affichée Mila, Yrkas et les filles quand elle avait parlé du plan que Folken avait élaboré.

Histoire d’annoncer la couleur, à savoir qu’il entendait agir selon sa conscience et non selon ce que l’on lui imposerait.  
Le nouveau Roi voulait marquer les esprits le jour de son couronnement en annonçant en premier une décision qui allait faire des remous : garder son épouse, en dépit de ses « antécédents » et de son âge. 

Une véritable provocation !

L’effet escompté était là. Le jour du couronnement de Folken Fanel resterait longtemps dans les mémoires.  
Quand son épouse fut arrivée à mi-chemin du Trône, le Roi s’avança vers elle. Il lui saisit la main pour l’accompagner jusqu’à l’estrade où il l’invita à s’installer sur le fauteuil qu’il avait demandé pour elle puis il s’assit à son tour.

A ce moment-là, spontanément, Haymlar lança les acclamations, reprises dans un premier temps par ses soldats, les serviteurs, ainsi que Meinmet, Hitomi et Merle.

— Vive le Roi, vive la Reine !

Rapidement, l’enthousiasme gagna le reste du palais et la cité entière. Sa surprise passée, Luyren partagea la joie générale, seuls Hylden et Ezgas restèrent muets.  
De leur côté, visiblement heureux, les nouveaux Souverains n’avaient d’yeux que l’un pour l’autre.  
Tendrement, Folken embrassa le dos de la main de sa désormais Reine.

Pour ceux qui avaient vu le geste au milieu de l’ambiance festive, il était évident que ces deux-là s’aimaient sincèrement envers et contre tout.

OoO

La fête fut exceptionnelle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Fanelia n’avait pas été le théâtre d’une telle liesse.

Buffet, danse, chant, chacun trouva un moyen de s’amuser, et les réjouissances se prolongèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, malgré le froid atténué par de nombreux braseros.

Hitomi fut parmi les premiers à aller se reposer. L’agitation ambiante suffisait à la fatiguer, et comme lui avait dit Gloria, elle avait intérêt à faire des provisions de sommeil avant l’arrivée de son enfant.  
Consciente de la pertinence du conseil donné, la future maman s’attela à le respecter et s’endormit moins d’une minute après s’être couchée.

Merle, lui avait emboîté le pas. Après s’être assurée que son amie se soit endormie paisiblement, la femme-chat s’en alla marcher seule dans la forêt.  
Cette fois, elle avait l’impression que tout le monde, ou presque, avait d’une certaine manière enterré Van.  
A ses yeux, tant que l’on ne lui en aurait pas fourni la preuve, il y aurait toujours un espoir auquel personne ne pourrait la dissuader de se raccrocher.

Meinmet, lui, était bien loin d’une quelconque réflexion. Il était avant tout heureux pour son pays, mais particulièrement pour son neveu qui avait finalement suivi son conseil et pensé un peu à lui.  
Il était aussi content pour Yiris. Elle avait elle-aussi largement mérité un peu de bonheur, et il serait ravi de pouvoir à nouveau papoter avec celle qui était somme toute un peu la fille qu’il n’avait pas eu. 

Ezgas, quant à lui, était bien moins à la fête. Si Luyren avait finalement souri de la subtilité de la manœuvre de Folken, son collègue l’avait en travers de la gorge.  
Et le fait de voir ses deux fils sauter de joie dans tous les sens ajoutait encore davantage à sa colère. 

Quand il avait su que ses enfants étaient devenus amis avec Yiris, il les avait copieusement rabroué avant que sa femme Amalia n’intervienne, expliquant qu’à son sens, il n’y avait aucune faute à devenir ami avec quelqu’un de droit, même si on pouvait le juger quelque peu excentrique.  
Il était un fait pour Ezgas que son plus redoutable adversaire restait sa femme. Devant elle, il déposait systématiquement les armes…

Hylden avait assuré le service minimum. Il avait assisté à la fête, cependant, son esprit était ailleurs. Une partie de lui était heureuse pour Yiris, l’autre mettrait du temps à digérer les événements, enfin non, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans y penser...  
Certes, il était conscient que finalement il n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait à avoir voulu rester avec sa femme, cela dit, le sentiment de jalousie qu’il éprouvait restait incontrôlable.

Un autre problème le tourmentait. Sans cesse, il entendait les paroles de Kyria. Qui était son amant ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ?  
Interrogeant ses servantes, il n’avait obtenu aucun indice. D’après elles, hormis sa récente amitié avec Amalia, sa femme avait passé les dix dernières années en grande partie seule, enfermée dans ses appartements.

S’il en croyait l’ultime menace qu’il avait reçu. L’ennemi ne devrait pas tarder à s’attaquer à lui… Cependant, hormis l’infâme provocation de Constantin, il n’y avait rien eu de particulier.

Constantin… L’hypothèse avait fini par lui effleurer l’esprit. Après tout, il avait un point commun évident avec la défunte : sa haine de Yiris. Même si les choses étaient plausibles, il avait vraiment du mal à y croire tant sa femme aimait le raffinement et que Constantin incarnait la négligence…

En tout cas, maintenant, quel qu’en soit le responsable, il était seul. Et finalement, c’était mieux ainsi, il ne souhaitait pas refaire sa vie.  
Le bonheur, il était simplement passé à côté. Désormais, il lui resterait juste un souvenir particulier, celui de la seule fois où elle avait été assez près de lui pour qu’il sente sa seule respiration comme une caresse.

OoO

De leur côté, Yiris et Folken s’étaient discrètement éclipsés. Dans un premier temps, ils s’étaient simplement promenés ensemble, admirant notamment la ville basse joyeusement illuminée par les guirlandes de lampions.  
Si on avait demandé à la jeune femme ce qu’elle pensait, elle aurait dit qu’elle vivait un conte de fées à marcher dans le cadre enchanteur de cette nuit, simplement appuyée sur le bras de son mari.  
Puis, ils regagnèrent l’appartement du Roi. Yiris redécouvrit l’endroit avec un certain amusement. Maintenant, elle allait devoir s’y faire, c’était sa maison…  
Elle erra un bon moment dans le salon, profitant d’un providentiel panier rempli de pâtisseries pour satisfaire une petite faim.

Folken l’avait regardée faire, amusé, puis s’était dirigé vers la chambre pour enfin se débarrasser de son armure.

A son grand étonnement, Yiris vint spontanément le rejoindre et voyant qu’il manquait sans doute d’habitude, l’aida à défaire les sangles. 

— Autrefois, dit-elle avec une certaine nostalgie, c’était mon armure que je défaisais. J’ai un certain coup de main.  
— Tu remettras un jour une armure si tu le souhaites ! Répondit le Roi. Je n’ai pas l’intention de t’enfermer au palais, tes compétences sur le plan militaire sont un trésor précieux.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux.

— Une Reine qui joue aux soldats, diantre ! Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes idées loufoques sinon tu risques de décimer une grande partie du Royaume à force de provoquer des arrêts cardiaques aux vieux conservateurs…  
— S’ils ne peuvent pas s’adapter, tant pis pour eux ! S’amusa Folken.

Il enlaça sa femme avec une certaine passion. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses joues étaient teintées d’une jolie nuance rosée et son visage était illuminé d’un sourire mutin.

— Sinon, pendant que j’étais à me morfondre seule, je me suis souvenue d’une vieille histoire que j’ai lu dans un livre de mon père. Cela concernait des danseuses d’un pays d’Asie, la Thaïlande.  
Ces dernières portent des tenues moulantes parfaitement ajustées car les coutures ont été bâties à même le corps.  
Moi qui ne suis pourtant pas une amatrice de mode, j’ai néanmoins trouvé amusant de me servir de ce principe. Bien évidemment, ma robe est un peu évasée, mais la partie supérieure est cousue à la façon de celles des danseuses, donc pour l’enlever, le seul moyen est de la défaire par la fermeture… Cependant, plutôt que de la mettre au milieu du dos comme d’ordinaire, j’ai eu encore une inspiration originale. Il eut été trop dommage de couper net les belles broderies de ce tissu, alors le laçage est… bien caché…  
— Et bien, moi qui ne sais pas enlever une armure, cela promet d’être un défi intéressant !

Et tandis que les derniers fêtards s’effondraient de fatigue, eux profitèrent de leur première véritable nuit en tant que mari et femme.  
Peu à peu, le calme gagna Fanelia et chacun trouva un repos mérité après une journée chargée. 

OoO

Un rêve bien étrange envahissait l’esprit de Folken. Il avançait dans des couloirs superbes et grandioses.  
Cela semblait être un palais de marbre. L’architecture était de type gréco-romaine et la végétation était omniprésente.  
Il faisait nuit, mais de mystérieuses plantes servaient de lanternes, dégageant une apaisante lumière bleutée.

Sûr de lui, il progressait jusqu’à une porte de bois à l’étonnante forme arrondie, finement sculptée de dessins rappelant la forme des branches environnantes.

L’ayant ouverte, il entra dans une superbe chambre immense. Un côté était occupé par le lit, orné d’un baldaquin de voile brodé de décorations florales.  
Il y avait un petit coin salon avec d’élégants fauteuils entourant une table toute de verre. Sur un mur, se dressait une imposante bibliothèque. L’appartement semblait disposé de pièces annexes à voir les ouvertures dans le mur occultées d’un voilage.

Face à lui, une immense fenêtre à la forme arrondie s’ouvrait sur un grand balcon.  
Une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux blonds était appuyée à la balustrade observant le ciel nocturne.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Quand il n’en fut qu’à quelques mètres, elle se tourna ayant comme perçu sa présence.

C’était Yiris, mais pas celle qu’il connaissait. Sa peau était exempte de cicatrices, deux superbes yeux verts le regardaient tendrement.  
La robe blanche, faite de tulle lui donnait une légèreté et une grâce irréelle. Ainsi, elle était simplement belle.

Lentement, la jeune femme au doux sourire s’approcha de lui. Tendant la main, elle lui caressa la joue, puis se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle releva son visage et lui murmura à l’oreille.

— Au fond de toi, ce n’est pas ce que tu veux…

Folken se réveilla brutalement. Il pensa un instant que c’était la scellée d’âme qui posait à nouveau problème tellement ce rêve était immersif.  
Apparemment, la solution de Yiris était aussi précaire qu’elle le pensait…

Soupirant pour remettre ses idées en place, il regarda par la fenêtre un moment, puis s’attarda sur une vision fort plaisante. Son épouse était endormie blottie au creux de son bras, près de son cœur.

A la regarder, il était évident que son sommeil n’avait point été troublé.  
Le Prince caressa ses mèches couleur de miel du bout des doigts, ainsi que la peau hors des draps. Paisible, il sentait qu’il allait vite se rendormir, mais restait perturbé.

Pourquoi son esprit avait-il imaginé une Yiris « parfaite ». Il n’avait jamais tenté de se la représenter ainsi.  
Et que voulait-elle lui dire en parlant du fait que ce n’était pas son souhait…

OoO

L’endroit était particulièrement sombre, la pièce circulaire comportait plusieurs ouvertures sans porte. Entre elles, des sortes d’aquariums violacés apportaient une étrange lumière.

Les deux hommes dissimulés dans cette semi-obscurité étaient assis chacun d’un côté d’une petite table ronde.

— Je dois dire que je suis toute de même sceptique… Folken prend trop d’importance à mon goût… Commenta le premier dont un reflet venu des bassins trahissait qu’il portait de petites lunettes.  
— Tu te méfies trop cher ami. Là où il est, il ne représente pas de danger, et il a largement assez à faire avec son pays pour ne pas venir déranger nos travaux.  
— L’idéal eut été que nos assassins réussissent à nous en débarrasser, mais c’était sans compter l’autre hybride. A croire que tout ce qui vient de la Lune des Illusions pose problème…  
— Maintenant s’attaquer à nouveau à sa vie serait une mauvaise idée. La tension baisse, nous allons enfin pouvoir évacuer ce qui restait d’energist du pillage à Fanelia afin de finir le dernier quart de la barrière, ce n’est pas le moment de renoncer à la vigilance… Et puis, Folken est une mauvaise herbe tenace. La mort n’a pas eu raison de lui la première fois, alors je pense que c’est une perte de temps !  
— Oui, mais s’il trouve notre piste… Il est quand même allé jusqu’à enquêter à Zaibach !  
— Et il n’a rien trouvé…

L’homme aux lunettes soupira, son collègue n’avait pas tort. Sans doute accordait-il trop d’importance au nouveau Roi de Fanelia. 

— Il faut voir le positif, reprit l’autre individu, le système avance bien. Nos commanditaires sont confiants. Au rythme où vont les choses, leurs exigences seront satisfaites, il reste encore quelques détails, mais nous devrons rapidement les arranger. Il nous suffit d’être patients.  
— Et les dernières frasques de Constantin ?  
— Il joue juste avec sa sœur, c’est sa seule demande, alors laissons-le faire… De plus, il détourne l’attention vers une fausse piste. De toute façon, tout est bien cloisonné. Et l’élément perturbateur est sous-contrôle… Grâce à lui, nous avons obtenu un objet fort utile…  
— Il y a un risque qu’il interagisse avec la fille de la Lune des Illusions, j’ai des doutes sur le système annexe…  
— C’était un gros investissement, mais personnellement, j’en suis satisfait. Il vaut notre barrière. Laissons les pièces du puzzle s’assembler, la première phase du projet est presque achevée...  
— Je pense que le prisonnier aurait dû être éliminé… Je ne suis pas tranquille avec l’existence d’une barrière annexe, cela pourrait être dangereux si c’était découvert  
— Non voyons, le Dragon est un spécimen intéressant. Gardons-le en vie pour le moment. Si vraiment il s’avère inutile, nous avons quelqu’un qui sera ravi de l’avoir comme récompense… Et en cas d’attaque, il y a l’autodestruction…


	40. Une année écoulée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 40

Une année écoulée

Publié pour la première fois le 25 juillet 2012

 

L’automne… Les feuilles commençaient à prendre des couleurs plus chaudes, les températures se faisaient plus fraîches, les grandes pluies n’allaient sans doute plus tarder.  
Beaucoup étaient d’ailleurs étonnés qu’elles ne soient pas encore là, cependant l’été semblait vouloir faire encore un peu de résistance.

Cela fait donc maintenant un an et quelques mois que Hitomi était retournée sur Gaea. Meinmet et elle n’étaient plus trop sûrs de leur calendrier, mais ce devait le début du mois d’octobre 2008.  
Ainsi, une année s‘était écoulée depuis la disparition de Van.

C’était donc par un temps doux, une légère brise agitant les branches, que la jeune femme de la Lune de Illusions était assise dans la forêt de Fanelia, face à Escaflowne.  
Malgré ce triste anniversaire, un sourire doux et léger animait son visage car dans ses bras, endormi dans une jolie couverture bleue brodée de petits nuages blancs, se trouvait un joli petit garçon qui venait juste d’avoir six mois.

Depuis la naissance de l’enfant, que Hitomi avait choisi de prénommer Balgus, en hommage au guerrier que Van considérait comme son second père, la jeune maman appréciait cette clairière.  
C’était devenu son refuge, à cet endroit, près de cette machine avec lequel le Roi avait atteint un état de quasi fusion, elle avait le sentiment d’être proche de celui qui lui manquait tant.

L’arrivée du petit bonhomme avait changé la vie au palais. Sa naissance avait été toute douce, loin de toutes les hypothèses angoissantes imaginées par l’esprit d’étudiante en médecine d’Hitomi.  
Il était venu au monde dans la douceur d’une nuit de printemps, avec juste Merle et Gloria, la sage-femme, à ses côtés, la jeune maman avait elle-même dégagé son nouveau-né pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
C’est ainsi, qu’elle fut la première à découvrir que son intuition était juste, c’était bien un petit garçon ! 

La vision était d’autant plus exacte que le bambin ressemblait énormément à son père. Tout le monde était d’accord sur ce point.  
Bien qu’encore petit, il avait déjà une forêt de cheveux noirs sur le crâne. Quand à ses yeux, ils avaient peu à peu perdu le traditionnel gris bleu des nouveau-nés au profit de jolis reflets verts, rappelant le regard de sa mère.

Hitomi était heureuse, même si l’absence de Van lui pesait. Il n’était pas là quand son fils encore toute sale, à peine né avait ouvert ses yeux curieux sur le monde, ni quand il avait souri pour la première fois, ni lorsqu’il s’était amusé à applaudir avec ses mains.  
Bientôt, il allait se tenir assis, et ce progrès encore, son père ne le verrait pas…

En tout cas, le petit Balgus affirmait déjà son caractère. Du haut de ses quelques mois, il savait déjà ce qu’il voulait, en l’occurrence, il ne pensait qu’à deux choses : manger et dormir !  
Et pas question de négocier le moment, de grands cris rappelaient que l’heure, c’était l’heure.  
Cependant, en dehors de cela, le bébé était tranquille. Folken disait que son cadet était exactement pareil tout petit.

En plus d’être choyé par sa maman, Balgus avait été largement gâté. Il dormait dans un berceau unique car fabriqué par Meinmet. En effet, c’était cela le grand projet du vieux Prince

Il l’avait construit lui-même, même s’il reconnaissait à demi-mots que Folken l’avait un peu, voire beaucoup, aidé car il ne s’en sortait pas.  
Le résultat était simple, mais très réussi, un joli petit lit avec des pieds en bascule qui permettait au nourrisson de se bercer lui-même rien qu’en bougeant un peu.

Cependant, de tous les présents reçus, un avait particulièrement retenu l’attention d’Hitomi, celui de Yiris.  
Un matin, elle était venue seule, avec une petite bourse de tissu vert fermée d’un ruban bleu. Longtemps, elle avait regardé l’enfant qui avait les yeux grands ouverts dans son berceau.

— Vous pouvez le prendre dans vos bras si vous voulez ! Lui avait proposé Hitomi.  
— Non, non, c’est gentil, mais je ne vais pas le déranger. Et puis, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas porter un nourrisson que je risque de lui faire mal, surtout que je ne sens plus très bien ma force !

Ce refus poli avait laissé la jeune maman assez perplexe. En l’observant Yiris, elle avait ressenti une sorte de gène, un malaise profond.  
La nouvelle Reine avait un certain poids sur les épaules, cependant, au sens d’Hitomi, le problème était plus profond et subtil.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Yiris avait tendu à la jeune maman son paquet avec un petit sourire.

— Bon, ce n’est pas le tout de voir ce joli bonhomme, mais je lui ai apporté quelque chose. C’est mon œuvre, faites de mes mains. Vous verrez, c’est un petit clin d’œil à la Lune des Illusions. Après tout, lui aussi à des origines de là-bas.  
— Merci beaucoup ! Avait répondu Hitomi en commençant à déballer le cadeau.

Il s’agissait d’une petite voiture rouge soigneusement sculptée dans le bois avec les roues qui roulent.  
Hitomi avait été stupéfaite par la foule de détails, Yiris avait accompli un travail remarquable. 

D’ordinaire peu loquace, l’ancienne générale s’était mise à expliquer, de sa voix à l’accent grave et chaud, avec un grand sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas, venir d’une famille de passionnés d’automobiles. 

L’engin était inspiré de ce dont elle se souvenait du projet M-24 de Peugeot, le constructeur automobile fétiche de son papa. Avec une certaine émotion, elle avait raconté que cette voiture était censée être vendue à partir de l’année 1983, sous le nom de 205, et Monsieur Aryenciapolos avait juré de l’acheter pour remplacer sa vieille 104 qui commençait à émettre des bruits suspects.  
Cependant, en disparaissant à l’été 1982, Yiris n’avait pas eu le temps de voir l’engin… 

La nostalgie se faisait sentir dans sa voix et Hitomi s’était reconnue dans son discours, celui des actes manqués et des projets en suspension restés sur Terre.  
Même si leurs pays natals étaient aux antipodes l’un de l’autre, leurs langues différentes, ainsi que leurs écritures aussi, sur Gaea, elles avaient un point commun : la Terre de leurs ancêtres brillaient dans le ciel.

Cette étrange conversation inattendue faisait que désormais Hitomi percevait Yiris différemment. Elle la voyait clairement comme une sorte de cousine plus que comme une étrangère de Gaea.  
Elle avait envie de lui demander si elle voulait retourner chez elle, mais n’osait pas. Sans doute la question aurait-elle remué inutilement de douloureux souvenirs…

De son côté, après avoir passé une grande partie de sa grossesse à douter, la naissance de son fils avait redonné espoir à Hitomi.  
Maintenant, il n’était plus question pour elle de rentrer sur Terre. Son enfant connaîtrait son père, elle se l’était juré.

Sa conviction ne reposait que sur son seul espoir. Même si aucune vision ne venait étayer son hypothèse, elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Pourquoi, impossible à expliquer, mais ses pensées devenaient plus positives, comme si grâce à son enfant, elle avait enfin découvert une sorte de fil, incroyablement fin et fragile, mais réel, qui la reliait à Van.

Après avoir passé dix ans de sa vie à fuir Van, l’avoir retrouvé, l’avoir perdu à nouveau, elle s’était promis que le jour où elle retrouverait, elle ne lâcherait plus jamais sa main !

OoO 

Depuis le couronnement de son nouveau Souverain, Fanelia avait énormément changé. Au six mois de léthargie qui avait suivi la disparation de Van avait succédé une intense activité.  
Dire qu’après être monté sur le Trône, Folken avait entrepris une véritable révolution était en dessous de la réalité. 

Premièrement, il avait utilisé les bâtiments inoccupés de la ville haute pour installer une usine de melefs afin de ne plus dépendre d’Asturia sur ce point.  
Les modèles qu’il avait élaborés étaient tellement modernes et bien conçus que les commandes n’avaient pas tardé à arriver, notamment de Daedalus, presque-île situé au nord de Fanelia.  
Aussi, certains amateurs de tournoi sont aussi venus, très intéressés par le potentiel de ces engins face aux antiquités qui sont légion dans les arènes. Nul doute là encore, les demandes seraient nombreuses.

Meinmet avait été assez étonné que son neveu se lance dans la conception d’engins de guerre. Hitomi aussi avait été dubitative au début.  
Conscient du paradoxe par rapport à ses convictions, Folken avait avoué que la volonté d’un seul homme n’était pas grand chose face au reste des gens.  
De toute évidence, la grande guerre contre Zaibach n’avait pas servi de leçon et les querelles n’avaient mis que peu de temps à refaire surface.

Alors, il fallait bien se protéger. Néanmoins, le Roi prenait soin volontairement de limiter l’efficacité de ses créations, car faute de pouvoir les garder pour le seul pays, les plans finissant tôt ou tard par filtrer.  
Mieux valait vendre soi-même, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de concevoir des machines trop redoutables.  
Aussi, le pays fabriquait désormais ses propres vaisseaux volants. Là encore, la technologie était très innovante : les premiers engins étaient légers et rapides, le succès allait encore être au rendez-vous !

De plus, comme il n’y a pas assez de place dans la cité haute pour assurer la totalité de la fabrication et que les terres basses étaient vouées à l’agriculture.  
Folken avait eu l’idée de monter les engins par sections et d’utiliser des sortes de montgolfières, comme celles employées depuis le sol pour atteindre le pont des vaisseaux pour y embarquer, afin de rapatrier le tout vers le port et achever le montage.

Grâce à ces nouvelles industries, le commerce ne s’était jamais aussi bien porté à Fanelia. L’économie s’en trouvait relancée de plus belle.  
Les bénéfices engrangés avaient permis la construction de relais de commerces efficacement sécurisés qui attiraient les caravanes de marchands.  
Et comme Folken le disait lui-même, c’était un « cercle vertueux » : plus l’argent rentrait, plus on modernisait les installations, notamment les routes, plus le commerce était florissant et ainsi de suite…

Ainsi, au lieu de passer de nombreux jours à apporter leurs marchandises à la capitale pour le vendre.  
Les tribus possèdent désormais des comptoirs sécurisés le long des routes, un concept devenu rapidement populaire.

Au début, la population était quelque peu sceptique face à tous ces chamboulements. Certes, Folken avait fait ses preuves, cependant certains nourrissaient encore des doutes à son égard, étant donné le fait qu’il est tout de même revenu d’entre les morts, sans parler qu’il était étroitement mêlé à l’incendie de la cité, vingt ans auparavant.

Mais, face à l’essor que connaissait leur nation à présent, les gens étaient désormais enthousiastes dans l’ensemble.  
Certaines personnes restaient perplexes face à ce changement radical d’orientation, notamment les religieux et quelques vieux chefs de tribus, cela dit, de toute façon, ils étaient bien obligés de suivre le mouvement !

Certes, le Royaume de Fanelia ne serait jamais aussi puissant que l’était la République de Basram et jamais aussi riche qu’Asturia, centre du commerce de Gaea, mais le temps où l’on se moquait du peuple de paysans et de bucherons, perdu dans la forêt des Dragons, était révolu.

Quand on voyait tout ce qu’il avait accompli en si peu de temps, beaucoup se demandait où Folken puisait son énergie. Il ne dormait pour ainsi dire presque pas, se levant avant le soleil, se couchant bien après lui.  
La plupart du temps, il mangeait en travaillant, ne s’accordant que de rares pauses. Il était de toutes les tâches. Enfin, presque toutes…  
En effet, concentré sur la gestion courante, les nouvelles industries et le commerce, il ne regardait les affaires de l’armée que du coin de l’œil.

Ainsi, la question militaire était devenue le domaine régalien de Yiris. A cette annonce de la répartition des fonctions, Ezgas s’était difficilement retenu de hurler tandis que Haymlar, prévisible, s’était retenu de sauter de joie et que Hylden avait lâché un soupir philosophe.  
Enfin, même si à son âge, Luyren disait toujours que plus rien ne pouvait l’étonner, apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas.  
La nouvelle lui avait paraît-il fait faire une tête assez amusante à voir en même temps qu’il s’était affalé sur le dossier de sa chaise, fataliste.

Et tout ce joyeux fouillis révolutionnaire amusait particulièrement Merle. Le rire constituait une de ses bouffées d’oxygène.  
Bien qu’elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, se cachant derrière ses mimiques mutines et sa voix joyeuse, elle n’arrivait pas à surmonter la disparition de Van et se cachait souvent pour pleurer.

Hitomi sentait tout cela. Cependant, ce qu’elle pouvait faire se limitait de prendre son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et quand le sourire revenait à la jeune femme, se mettre à commenter les dernières petites anecdotes de la vie du palais

Car, au-delà du progrès, le vrai spectacle, c’était Yiris. Refusant définitivement toute convention, elle a trouvé opportun d’engager comme dames de compagnies son amie tenancière Mila et six anciennes prostituées, Sasha, Maga, Lily, Anaïs, Hylia et Violette tandis que Yrkas, assistée la rousse Anna, était devenu le nouveau chef du bordel.  
La joyeuse bande de filles était devenue la bête noire du grand chambellan Ozlek. Le protocole était piétiné un nombre incalculable de fois chaque jour.

Et bien évidemment, malgré les remarques polies que lui faisait son entourage, Folken passait tout à son épouse. Il savait qu’elle avait déjà fait beaucoup d’efforts sur le plan personnel, elle avait réussit à arrêter la drogue et ne buvait plus beaucoup.  
Celui qui était connu pour son extrême capacité à se contrôler devenait totalement différent pour sa femme.

En public, il restait calme, mais comme s’il ne pouvait s’en empêcher, il prenait souvent la main de Yiris. Il en caressait le dos d’un doigt quand il n’allait pas jusqu’à y déposer un léger baiser ainsi qu’il l’avait le jour du couronnement.  
Pour lui, même si elle restait toujours aussi subversive, Yiris était devenue belle à sa façon. Son visage est lumineux, à l’image de son sourire.  
Les cicatrices n’avaient pas disparu, cependant on voyait davantage la douceur de l’expression que les souvenirs des souffrances.

La Reine était habillée élégamment, des robes manteaux dont elle s’obstinait à nouer la ceinture sur le côté.  
Comme celle qu’elle portait le jour du grand bal d’Asturia, la plupart était confectionnée d’après des idées de son mari.  
Les petites attentions qu’il avait à son égard s’étaient une fois concrétisées d’une façon étonnante. 

En tant que responsable de tout ce qui touchait l’armée, Yiris s’occupait de superviser les entrainements.  
Evidemment, qui disaient entrainement disait jeunes hommes qui se battaient et ses amies adoraient assister au spectacle… 

Bonne camarade, la Reine suivait le mouvement, mais la position assise prolongée, tout comme la stature debout, lui étaient rapidement inconfortables du fait de ses blessures.  
Alors, Folken lui avait offert un cadeau original, qu’il avait fabriqué sur ses rares moments de temps libres : une chaise longue.  
Enthousiaste devant cet objet qui lui apportait un grand confort tout en lui rappelant sa jeunesse, Yiris y passait des heures dessus.

Le plus drôle était que l’idée avait fait son chemin. Résultat, ce qui était un simple cadeau d’un mari à sa femme était désormais produit en série et rencontrait un grand succès à Fanelia et beaucoup pensaient que cela allait très vite s’exporter, comme quoi…

Toujours dans le domaine de l’invention et des petites histoires amusantes qui égayaient le quotidien, Meinmet avait abandonné le bricolage au profit la cuisine.  
L’odeur de cuisson de ses préparations contrastait avec celles de la forge voisine.  
Sa lubie consiste à adapter le concept de la pizza à Fanelia. Le problème, c’est que Meinmet peine à trouver des combinaisons mangeables avec les ingrédients présents sur Gaea.  
Et puisque personne n’était vraiment volontaire pour tester ses recettes, il avait déjà eu l’occasion de se rendre malade quelques fois. Evidemment, il en fallait bien plus que ça pour le décourager.

Ainsi, la saison chaude avait vu ses jours s’écouler paisiblement. Gaea était étrangement redevenue paisible.  
Cependant, certains ne relâchaient par leur vigilance car depuis le drame d’Evakan, il existait une piste sérieuse sur les voleurs d’energist : Constantin. 

En vivant quotidiennement auprès de Van il avait dû être un allié plus que précieux pour les commanditaires de la disparition du Roi.  
Ceux qui le connaissaient, à commencer par Yiris, étaient certains qu’il referait surface un jour ou l’autre.  
L’ancien garde du corps de Van était devenu la bête noire de Fanelia, l’homme le plus recherché du pays.  
Non seulement, Folken craignait pour la sécurité de son peuple, mais avant tout pour celle de son épouse, car il est évident que c’était elle la réelle cible de son frère.

Il était évident que Constantin entretenait un petit jeu malsain. Sans doute cela faisait-il très longtemps que cette trahison avait commencé, dans l’ombre qu’affectionnait tant le personnage.  
Une enquête menée sur ses fréquentations n’avait pas abouti. La plupart de son emploi du temps restait flou et nul n’avait la moindre idée de ce qu’il avait pu faire pendant ces périodes.

En attendant, les relais sécurisés et la surveillance des routes étaient censés parer à d’éventuelles attaques du paria.  
Cela n’empêchait pas parfois un sentiment diffus d’insécurité de prendre parfois les gens à la gorge, surtout à l’approche de ce qui restait d’Evakan, qui était restée à l’état de ruines. Personne ne voulant vivre dans cet endroit désormais maudit.

Cette impression de malaise était aussi le quotidien de tous les habitants de Gaea puisque, selon tous les spécialistes, les voleurs d’energist avaient de quoi monter une gigantesque armée avec de puissants guymelefs.

Cette hypothèse faisait trembler les états généraux de toutes les nations. Au début, le fait que les responsables ne donnent plus signe de vie depuis l’attaque dans la forêt des brumes ajoutait à l’angoisse.  
Cependant, au fil du temps, faute de savoir où chercher, la forêt des brumes n’ayant finalement pas relevé d’informations concrètes et la piste s’étant arrêtée au campement incendié, les gens semblaient finalement faire comme si de rien n’était…  
La vigilance se relâchait un peu partout, sauf à Fanelia finalement…

OoO

Dans l’ombre, dans ce qui était le quotidien des fausses-personnes, une rumeur naissait au fil du temps.  
En effet, ce peuple s’était, depuis des temps immémoriaux, résigné à son sort de « vivre par la guerre et de mourir par la guerre » mais une ancienne légende ressurgissait lentement dans les mémoires.  
Elle était certainement également aussi vieille que le peuple de ces hommes caméléons, cependant l’espoir qu’elle apportait semblait vain à ces individus dépourvus d’identité, d’autant plus qu’il y était question de leur salut.

Selon cette histoire, un jour, la vérité sur les origines des fausses-personnes serait révélée et c’est cette vérité qui les libérerait.

Savoir qui l’on est et d’où l’on vient était pour la plupart de ces individus une obsession car finalement, les fausses-personnes n’avaient pas de souvenirs de leur enfance.  
Tous avait un point commun, s’être éveillé adultes, sans souvenir de leurs parents, de leur enfance. De la même manière, aucun fausse-personne ne se rappelait être parent.  
Déjà, les individus étaient d’apparence asexués…  
Ce flou autour d’eux-mêmes nourrissaient leur méfiance les uns envers les autres, et ce qui leur restait en mémoire devenait un trésor à leurs yeux.

Ainsi, l’idée qu’un être, même s’il n’était qu’à moitié fausse-personne, ait gardé apparence et souvenirs ravivait cette légende.  
Sans être consciente, Yiris était devenu l’objet des espérances de milliers d’individus dispersés sur Gaea. 

Dans le plus grand secret, eux qui vivaient dans la clandestinité, convergeaient vers les grandes puissances, curieux de la tournure que prendraient les événements et surtout mus par une espérance insensée d’avoir enfin leur propre identité.

Dans un endroit reculé, oublié de tous, un individu avait conscience que ce qui allait se passer aurait des implications bien plus fortes que la seule libération des fausses-personnes.  
A la pointe d’un rocher, il observait, dans un paysage enneigé, une étrange lueur rosée au loin.

— Mon cher Lig Viete, ton pari devient intéressant… Je me fais vieux, mais j’espère de tout cœur voir si ton dernier rêve va finalement s’accomplir !


	41. Le marchand errant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 41

Le marchand errant

Publié pour la première fois le 28 juillet 2012

 

Ce matin-là, le troisième prototype de vaisseau allait être testé. Folken était très confiant dans son concept de petits vaisseaux d’une dizaine de places avec un système de propulsion inspiré des moteurs qui permettaient aux forteresses de Zaibach de se mouvoir.  
Les deux premiers engins construits étaient assez prometteurs, là, il s’agissait de fignoler.

A cette occasion, tous les regards de Fanelia étaient dirigés vers l’usine car le premier vol de tout engin consistait à quitter son lieu de fabrication, survoler les champs et s’élever jusqu’au port situé au-dessus de la ville.  
L’événement avait mis la ville en pause. Quand les morceaux du vaisseau commencèrent à s’élever, tout le monde retint son souffle. Finalement comme les deux premières fois, tout se passa sans incident ce qui donna lieu à un tonnerre d’applaudissements.

Un peu plus tard, Folken et Meinmet assistaient aux travaux d’assemblage qui suivaient tranquillement leur cours.  
Soudain une gigantesque ombre recouvrit le chantier, un vaisseau qui n’était pas attendu vint s’amarrer au port.  
A son mat, flottait l’étendard d’Asturia.

— Allons bon, que vient faire cet énorme engin ici ? Grogna le vieil homme. Quand on compte venir avec un mastodonte pareil, on prévient ! Regarde-ça, il nous prend les trois quarts de l’espace disponible.  
— Je ne veux pas trop m’avancer, expliqua le Roi perplexe, mais je crois savoir à qui est cet engin !  
— Ah ?

Meinmet n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger davantage, une nacelle venait de se poser à terre.  
Un homme-souris, tenant un tas de feuilles sous un bras et un boulier sous l’autre, accompagnait un homme aux longs cheveux bruns en catogan, portant des lunettes et vêtu d’un long manteau vert foncé.  
L’individu remarqua immédiatement la présence de Folken et s’avança vers lui.

— Et bien… Je croyais que plus rien ne pouvait me surprendre, mais finalement, vous y êtes parvenu Votre Majesté ! Fit-il en s’inclinant avec un air amusé. La résurrection est déjà un miracle, moderniser Fanelia est encore plus impressionnant.

Le Roi sourit, amusé. A part son oncle et sa femme, personne n’oserait s’adresser à lui avec un tel aplomb, excepté l’homme qui jouait le fantôme avec son propre pays depuis des années : Dryden Fassa !

OoO

A la rencontre informelle sur le port succéda une audience royale au palais en bonne et due forme, le marchand d’Asturia nourrissait visiblement de grands projets car il n’était pas venu les mains vides.

Meinmet affichait une certaine curiosité, il se demandait quelles étaient les intentions de l’individu qui avait parlé si familièrement à son neveu.  
Pour sa part, Hitomi, son petit garçon sur les genoux, affichait une mine réjouie, revoir une tête connue lui faisait très plaisir.  
Merle partageait cette joie. Dryden était une personne qui l’avait beaucoup amusée dans le temps.

Assise aux côtés de son mari, Yiris affichait une certaine perplexité face à la grandiloquence de l’invité.  
Néanmoins, contrairement à la plupart des audiences, celle-ci avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être ennuyeuse à mourir.

Avançant avec son escorte chargée de marchandises, Dryden s’arrêta face aux Souverains pour présenter les cadeaux qu’il avait apporté avec lui.

— Vos Majestés, je suis très honoré que vous ayez accepté de recevoir le modeste commerçant que je suis. Si je viens à vous, c’est parce que j’ai entendu parler de votre nouvelle industrie et je serais ravi de participer à son essor. Cependant, en tant qu’homme bien élevé, avant que nous discutions affaires, je souhaite vous offrir ces quelques présents.

Loin des conventionnels objets exotiques que les marchands offraient à ceux avec lesquels ils voulaient conclure des contrats, Dryden avait ciblé ses choix pour l’occasion.  
Pour Folken, il avait apporté un lot de livres anciens particulièrement rares qui ne laissèrent pas l’intéressé indifférent.  
Malin, Dryden avait agi de même pour Yiris. Là où les autres auraient apporté des étoffes précieuses à la Reine, lui avait opté pour des plaques d’un alliage métallique léger et résistant, parfait pour confectionner une excellente armure.

Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne regretta pas d’être venue satisfaire à ses obligations car le présent lui plaisait énormément, elle qui pestait sur sa vieille armure qui pesait bien trop lourd et entravait ses mouvements.

A voir les réactions de ses hôtes, le marchand conclut que son approche avait réussi. Il commença alors une longue litanie sur l’efficacité de son entreprise dans le domaine de l’exportation, discours que son intendant,  
Monsieur Souris, approuvait en opinant de la tête en s’en user le cou.

Folken semblait s’amuser de ce spectacle. Yiris avait l’impression qu’il laissait Dryden raconter son baratin pour lui faire plaisir. En effet, il était une chose certaine, le marchand d’Asturia aimait s’écouter parler…  
Hitomi chuchota d’ailleurs un commentaire laconique à Merle

— Ce n’est toujours pas la modestie qui l’étouffe !

OoO

La journée se poursuivit de façon détendue. Une grande réception fut donnée. Ce grand repas convivial changeait de l’ordinaire.  
En effet, au quotidien, chacun mangeait dans son coin : Merle et Hitomi dans les appartements de cette dernière, Meinmet dans son atelier, Folken devant son bureau et Yiris sur un rebord de mur où elle se trouvait à l’instant où la faim la prenait.

Là, tout le monde était réuni et Dryden eut l’occasion de continuer sa sérénade sur les innombrables qualités qu’il prêtait à son entreprise… et à lui-même ! Son extravagance était devenu le centre d’intérêt d’une grande partie du personnel du palais.  
Son objectif était clair et la visite des nouvelles installations de la ville qui s’en suivit ne fit que le conforter.

Les vaisseaux et guymelefs développés à Fanelia avaient un grand potentiel. Non seulement, les engins étaient de bonne facture, mais en plus, les méthodes de production répondait à une logique d’optimisation du temps et de l’espace inédite.  
En questionnant Folken sur le sujet, Dryden apprit que les idées venaient de différentes formes de ce que les gens de la Lune des Illusions appelaient le « travail à la chaîne ».  
Les longues explications qui s’en suivirent offrirent au marchand d’Asturia l’une des conversations les plus passionnantes qui lui fut donné d’avoir.

A part, Hitomi et Meinmet qui comprenaient un peu les concepts évoqués, la flopée des autres curieux qui suivaient le sillage de l’invité avaient l’impression d’écouter des paroles dans un langage inconnu et mystérieux.  
Yiris, quand à elle, n’appréciait pas ce côté parade et laissa ses amies suivre le cortège tandis qu’elle alla s’isoler au calme.

Intérieurement, Dryden s’auto-félicitait, une fois de plus. Quand il avait appris que Folken Fanel était revenu d’entre les morts, cela l’avait surpris bien sûr, cela dit, pas autant que les autres.  
Après avoir lu presque tout ce qui s’était écrit sur les vieilles légendes atlantes, le marchand avait acquis la conviction que la volonté de Gaea pouvait tout vaincre, y compris la mort. 

Par conséquent, il était évident que la résurrection du Prince de Fanelia avait un but précis.  
Aussi, Dryden était plus que décidé à savoir lequel.

Au terme de sa fort instructive promenade, il s’en retourna à son vaisseau, promettant de mettre au point les détails de sa commande le lendemain, commande qui promettait d’être conséquente.

En effet, il avait été bluffé par la qualité des engins. Après avoir travaillé avec l’ancien sorcier plusieurs mois, le commerçant avait pu se faire une idée de l’ampleur du génie auquel il avait à faire.  
Là, c’était la confirmation de son opinion de l’époque.

Nul doute que Folken devait être l’un des meilleurs ingénieurs ayant jamais vécu sur Gaea, si ce n’était pas simplement le meilleur…

OoO

Après avoir travaillé quelques heures en fin de journée, le Roi regagna ses appartements.  
Il eut la surprise de les trouver vides malgré l’heure tardive.

Il descendit alors jusqu’à la salle d’armes. Et son idée se vérifia, sa femme était en train de s’entraîner. 

En ne venant qu’à l’heure du dîner, Yiris s’assurait une solitude qu’elle appréciait.  
Sans aucun regard sur elle, l’ancienne militaire avait à se concentrer sur le difficile réapprentissage qu’elle avait entrepris.

Même si elle tardait à progresser, le simple fait de pouvoir se servir de son bâton, habillée d’un pantalon et d’une tunique noirs comme au bon vieux temps, la libérait.  
D’ordinaire, elle finissait plus tôt, mais là, elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer.  
Cependant, ayant perçu la présence de son mari, elle s’arrêta, mais ne le regarda pas.

— J’ai envie de dire que le mot « persévérance » a été inventé pour toi ! S’amusa Folken.  
— Ce n’est pas en restant assise toute la journée que je progresserai ! Répondit Yiris, cynique.  
— Je croyais que tu aimais la chaise que je t’ai fabriquée !  
— Elle est confortable… Cependant comme je te dis, je ne peux pas rester… coincée…  
— Je crois quand même que tu forces trop. Tu n’as plus besoin de te battre et…  
— Faux !

Le ton avait été sec et agressif, Yiris s’était tournée vers le Roi avec une expression emprunte de colère.

— J’aurais toujours besoin de savoir me battre ! Le combat est une partie de moi ! La discipline qu’il m’a apporté, le défoulement qu’il m’a offert, c’est désormais vital à mes yeux !  
Si cela ne te plaît pas, dis-le, je peux le comprendre et partirait sur le champ sans faire d’histoire.

La réaction surprit Folken. Il sentait son épouse à cran.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
— On va dire que te voir vendre toute notre nouvelle technologie à ce bouffon m’énerve !  
— Tu sais très bien qu’il est loin d’avoir accès à tout… comme les autres clients !  
— Oui, je connais le petit atelier des jours de congé…  
— Alors, si tu me disais la vraie raison de ta colère ? 

Soupirant un grand coup pour reprendre un semblant de calme, Yiris planta son bâton au sol.

— Un trop plein qui avait besoin de sortir. J’ai beau m’entraîner, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. Pire, je n’arrive pas à atteindre quelques uns des objectifs comme me tenir en équilibre sur mon bâton, pourtant une des premières choses que m’avait apprises mon Maître…  
— A mon avis, tu es surtout beaucoup trop exigeante avec toi-même. Tu te rends compte de la difficulté de ce que tu veux faire ? Je sais pertinemment que tu es « particulière », mais tu as quand même été sérieusement blessée et…  
— … je ne suis que bonne qu’à gérer les papiers maintenant et à faire la bonne épouse le reste du temps… Coupa-t-elle, fataliste.

Doucement, il s’approcha d’elle et commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient repoussés jusqu’aux épaules déjà et, comme ils étaient redevenus suffisamment longs, Yiris avait repris l’habitude de nouer deux mèches à l’arrière pour retenir le reste.  
Sans un mot, elle apprécia ce petit contact tendre.

Puis, son mari se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement, chassant au loin sa colère du moment. Malgré tout, elle savait que ce réconfort n’était que temporaire, au fond d’elle, un autre mal la rongeait.

OoO 

Comme convenu, le lendemain fut le jour de la signature des contrats. Dryden avait donné plusieurs mois de travail aux usines. Vaisseaux volants et melefs, tout y était passé… 

Monsieur Souris avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de tempérer la fièvre dépensière de son Maître, mais ce fut vain…

Avant de partir, le marchand tint à faire un dernier petit tour informel de la cité et c’est là qu’une étrange odeur passa devant ses narines.  
Suivant le doux fumet, il finit devant l’atelier de Meinmet.

— Et bien, Votre Altesse, que fabriquez-vous dans cet étrange laboratoire ?  
— Des pizzas ! Répondit l‘intéressé avec un vif enthousiasme.  
— Des pizzzzzz… quoi ?  
— Pizzas ! C’est une spécialité culinaire très populaire sur la Lune des Illusions. Cela vient d’un pays nommé Italie, ceci dit, c’est devenu connu partout sur la planète.  
Il s’agit d’une crêpe épaisse recouverte de divers ingrédients !  
— Intéressant… Et c’est… bon ? Demanda Dryden, perplexe face au plat en question.  
— Et bien, maintenant, je peux dire oui ! Cependant trouver une bonne combinaison a été difficile.  
J’ai eu du mal à trouver des produits adaptés pour garnir mes pizzas sur Gaea…  
— Ah, puis-je goûter ?  
— Bien sûr ! Fit le vieux Prince au combien ravi d’avoir enfin un testeur.

C’est alors qu’arriva Monsieur Souris. Voyant son patron porter à ses lèvres ce met étrange dégoulinant d’une sauce bleuté, il paniqua.

— Maître, Maître, ne mangez pas ça, vous risquez d’être empoisonné par cette chose inconnue !  
— Balivernes ! Rétorqua Meinmet en enfournant dans sa bouche un gros morceau de sa préparation.

De son côté, Dryden avait persisté dans sa dégustation. Après une longue mastication qui laissa le cuisinier et Monsieur Souris silencieux et immobiles, il donna son verdict :

— Délicieux ! Ma foi, voilà qui est très prometteur ! 

Le sourire satisfait qui accompagna ce commentaire donna presque des ailes à Meinmet. Tandis que plusieurs personnes se rapprochaient intriguées du four.  
Alors le Prince ne serait pas fou, mais bel et bien capable de faire un bon plat ?

Suite à cela, pendant plusieurs heures, Dryden et Meinmet négocièrent sur le sujet tandis que l’infatigable intendant du marchand prenait des notes.

A la fin des discussions, les deux hommes tombèrent d’accord. 

Dans deux semaines, une grande foire était prévue à la frontière de Fanelia et Daedalus, c’était l’occasion ou jamais de présenter le produit au public.

Meinmet promit d’être sur place à la date convenue pour présenter lui-même son invention et le contrat se conclut par une poignée de mains qui laissa tout le monde stupéfait.

OoO

Le degré de satisfaction de Dryden avait rarement été aussi élevé. Et il s’apprêtait à s’en retourner à son vaisseau joyeux, quand Folken l’interpella.

— Je vous remercie !  
— Pourquoi et en quel honneur, Votre Majesté ? Etre marchand et faire des affaires, c’est simplement mon métier !  
— Vous avez fait plaisir à mon oncle en vous intéressant à son travail. J’avoue que moi-même, j’étais plutôt sceptique…  
— Hé hé, vous aviez tort, l’idée est vraiment prometteuse ! Je pense qu’il y a moyen de la développer et d’en tirer un bon prix !  
— Soit ! Acquiesça le Roi, amusé. Cependant, honnêtement, n’étiez-vous venu ici que pour faire du commerce ?

Démasqué, Dryden frotta l’arrière de son crâne d’une main nerveuse tout en affichant un rictus emprunt d’ironie.

— Quelle perspicacité, Votre Majesté ! Vous n’allez tout de même pas m’en vouloir d’avoir souhaité voir des yeux le « miracle » ?  
— Non, je peux comprendre la curiosité que je suscite.  
—Et vous savez que je suis particulièrement curieux et obsédé par l’idée d’en savoir toujours davantage.  
— Avec moi, vous n’apprendrez pas grand chose, je suis moi-même en quête de réponses…  
— Et un homme intelligent comme vous n’aurait aucune piste ?  
— A vrai dire, pour le moment, non. Avec les événements qui se sont précipités avec la disparition de mon frère, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur la question, même si elle ne quitte jamais mes pensées.  
— En parlant de Van, pas davantage d’hypothèses ?  
— Depuis l’attaque d’une de nos villes par un ancien membre de l’entourage de mon cadet, nous avons une piste sérieuse sur les circonstances, mais quand à savoir le sort de Van… Il ne repose finalement que sur nos espoirs…  
— Vous l’avez pourtant déclaré mort, non ?  
— Et il n’est pas un instant où je le regrette… Malgré tout, cela restait le seul moyen de protéger le pays du chaos…  
— Un peuple sans chef a tôt fait d’avoir des idées tordues, vous avez bien fait… je suis comme vous, pragmatique !  
— Etes-vous aussi pragmatique avec votre mariage ? Interrogea Folken.

La remarque écorcha le flegme de Dryden. Le Roi avait touché une corde sensible.

— Disons que sur ce point, je reconnais moi-même ne pas avoir une attitude logique. A quoi bon rester marié à une femme qui ne vous aime plus ? Peut-être est-ce une façon pour moi de me venger, je ne sais pas trop… Je suis pourtant loin de la détester… Ironisa le marchand. De toute façon, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les sentiments nous rendent parfois un peu idiots !  
— C’est exact, mais je me serais senti réellement idiot si j’avais abandonné la femme que j’aime et qui m’aime aussi.  
— Joli discours ! Je vous souhaite d’être heureux, je crois que vous avez eu votre lot de malheurs, alors profitez de votre « nouvelle vie » !  
— Merci ! Répondit Folken avec un léger sourire.

Sur ce, le marchand prit congé de son hôte et regagna son embarcation. Arrivé au port aérien, il trouva Monsieur Souris qui l’attendait.

— Maître, les préparatifs pour le départ sont terminés, l’équipage n’attend plus que votre signal ! Quelle sera notre prochaine destination ?  
— Nous allons aller faire un petit tour à la capitale de Daedalus, puis nous redescendrons quelques jours plus tard au sud pour la grande foire avant de remonter vers Cesario.  
— Nous allons donc continuer à contourner Asturia…  
— Et oui, comme nous le faisons depuis dix ans…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau leva ses ancres et partit vers le nord. Sur un des balcons, Dryden regardait le soleil se coucher l’air pensif.  
Il l’avait gardé pour lui, mais Dryden aussi était allé mener sa petite enquête du côté de Zaibach et en était revenu tout aussi bredouille que Folken.

Des quantités importantes d’energist volées, une résurrection, le retour d’Hitomi comme dix ans auparavant, les événements étranges s’enchaînaient, mais cette fois, l’ennemi se terrait dans l’ombre.

Bien évidemment, tout cela intriguait profondément le marchand, et il avait du mal à comprendre le relâchement ambiant après l’arrêt des attaques.  
Ce n’est parce que l’ennemi ne donnait pas signe de vie qu’il avait nécessairement disparu…

Dryden s’était toujours reproché d’avoir eu une approche simpliste et bien trop limitée de la menace que représentait Zaibach, il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur.

Cette fois, il n’y avait plus le sort d’un pays sur ses épaules, ni toutes les contraintes que supposait la diplomatie, cependant il restait conscient qu’il était encore possible que, une nouvelle fois, les conséquences d’un éventuel incident puissent être gravissimes.

Au minimum, un quelconque conflit avait toujours un effet sur le commerce. En général, cela commençait par un emballement des commandes, cela dit, si jamais les hostilités se prolongeaient, l’économie avait vite fait de s’en ressentir.  
Ce genre de préoccupations, Dryden en parlait à son intendant, mais il lui cachait le fond de sa pensée, loin de toute considération financière. 

Le marchand avait au fond de lui le secret espoir de se montrer un jour digne de sa femme, et percer à jour le mystère des voleurs d’energist serait une bonne occasion de prouver sa valeur.  
Paradoxalement, il était tout à fait conscient d’avoir atteint un point de non-retour, que son épouse vivait avec un autre, qu’elle avait fondé une famille, donc que leur mariage était bien fini… Et pourtant…


	42. Erreur fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 42

Erreur fatale

Publié pour la première fois le 31 juillet 2012

 

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé ! Meinmet ne tenait plus en place, il allait se rendre à la foire frontalière du nord, à la limite avec Daedalus.  
Plongé dans la fébrilité de ses préparatifs, le vieillard excentrique se faisait encore davantage remarquer que d’ordinaire. 

Après moult résistances, Merle, Hitomi ainsi que Yiris et sa bande de filles avaient accepté de goûter les recettes, histoire d’aider le cuisinier à affiner ses recettes.  
Parfois, c’était bon, parfois… beaucoup moins !

Cependant, après toutes ces expériences, le vieux Prince était galvanisé : il allait révolutionner la restauration sur Gaea !

Il partait dans de telles envolées sur l’avenir à grands coups de tirades convaincues que Hitomi se demandait si Dryden ne l’avait pas contaminé d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Enfin, un matin, il se tenait prêt, et c’est là que Folken vint tempérer son enthousiasme.

— Je suis désolé, mais nous avons eu une mauvaise surprise ce matin au montage du dernier vaisseau produit : la pierre flottante présentait une faille et le test de chauffe l’a considérablement aggravée. Elle est donc inutilisable, et par conséquent, le vaisseau aussi. Tu ne pourras pas prendre cette embarcation pour ton voyage.  
— Allons, ce n’est pas un problème, les engins, ce n’est pas ce qui manque dans le port ! Je voyagerais avec un convoi ! Tempéra Meinmet en levant la main, tranquille.  
— Inutile de te dire qu’après l’incident, j’ai immédiatement demandé s’il y avait des vaisseaux qui partaient vers Daedalus, ce n’est pas le cas. Trois vaisseaux amarrés sont en cours de réparation suite à la grosse tempête qu’il y a eu au sud, un autre est en cours de déchargement de denrées périssables et n’aura pas fini avant demain, et le dernier est un vieux modèle à propulsion lente, tu mettrais autant de temps à pied pour arriver sur place… Bref, aucun engin ne peut t’emmener là-bas dans le temps imparti…  
— Et bien, ce n’est pas grave, j’y irais à cheval ! Bon, ce sera juste, cependant, j’ai bon espoir d’arriver pile pour l’ouverture de la foire.  
— Tu es certain de ton choix ?  
— Mais oui ! Avec tous tes relais et autres sécurités en tout genre que tu as mis en place, je vais voyager tranquille !

Le Roi sourit, rien n’aurait raison de l’optimisme de Meinmet sur ce point.  
A peine la conversation finie, le vieil homme s’organisait une escorte pour partir directement.

Un peu plus tard, depuis l’esplanade du Palais, Yiris regardait le convoi s’éloigner dans la plaine, songeuse.  
Difficile de dire pourquoi, mais elle n’était pas tranquille.

Remarquant sa méditation en revenant d’un tour dans les usines, Folken s’approcha de sa femme.

— Je trouve que depuis quelques temps, tu tends à t’isoler de plus en plus. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
— Non, non, ne t’en fais pas, je n’ai rien… Répondit-elle en soupirant, lui tournant le dos.  
— Je pense que tu me mens ! Plus les jours passent, plus tu te noies dans une profonde mélancolie. Rien que hier, j’ai croisé Mila qui m’a dit que tu l’avais sèchement congédiée alors qu’elle voulait te faire rire. Elle s’inquiète beaucoup pour toi et elle n’est pas la seule !  
— Pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour moi, je crois avoir résisté à tout…

Doucement, d’un bras, il l’enlaça et la rapprocha contre lui tandis qu’elle ne quittait pas de yeux les paysages.  
Spontanément, elle pencha la tête en arrière pour s’appuyer contre le torse de son mari.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te tourmente, Yiris ?  
— Je ne suis pas tourmentée, j’ai juste mauvais caractère. Et là, l’automne ne me réussit pas. Je suis comme les vaisseaux, les grosses pluies de ces derniers jours, c’est mauvais pour moi. Je sens tous les endroits où j’ai eu des fractures l’an dernier sans aucune difficulté et avec une effroyable précision, c’est tout ! Je me fais vieille, j’ai des rhumatismes ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Le deuxième bras du Souverain vint à son tour enserrer la taille de sa femme.

— Je me doute bien qu’il n’y a pas que ça. Cependant, si tu ne veux pas m’en parler, je ne peux pas t’y forcer. Ceci dit, sache que quand tu le souhaiteras, je serais là.

L’espace d’un instant, Yiris eut la tentation de confesser ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, ce qui était en train de la dévorer, mais elle ne le fit pas, simplement parce qu’elle savait que cela risquait de faire du mal à la personne qui tenait le plus à elle.

OoO

Décidé à être en temps et en heure à sa foire, Meinmet ne s’était accordé qu’une brève étape de repos dans un relais pour la nuit. 

Avant même que le soleil ne se lève, il était déjà de retour sur son cheval. Toutefois, il avait pris la précaution de se renseigner sur la sûreté des environs. Le garde responsable lui avait dit que depuis l’installation du relais, plus aucun brigand n’avait été signalé sur la route.

C’est donc l’esprit tranquille que le Prince entama une nouvelle étape de son voyage. Au moment du départ, il transmit une missive pour la capitale disant qu’il reprendrait contact au prochain relais où il devait arriver le soir.  
Alors que les premières lueurs de l’aube coloraient le ciel, que le groupe composé du vieil homme, de deux assistants et d’un dizaines de soldats, venait de croiser un autre convoi, les militaires et les assistants s’écroulèrent sous une pluie de flèches d’une mortelle précision, une pour chacun, fatale.

Incrédule devant le fait d’être le seul indemne, Meinmet leva les yeux vers les arbres.

Debout sur une branche, entouré d’un groupe d’archers masqués, se tenait Constantin.

OoO

Quand le lendemain midi, constatant qu’aucun message de son oncle ne lui était parvenu, Folken afficha une certaine inquiétude et demanda l’envoi d’une transmission sur place pour s’assurer que Meinmet avait bien fait étape.  
Il avait juste parlé d’une simple précaution, se demandant si, dans sa volonté de rejoindre sa foire le plus vite possible, le vieil homme n’avait pas simplement oublié de donner des nouvelles.

Face à cela, Yiris n’était pas rassurée. Après avoir encore une bonne partie de la journée seule, à la nuit tombée, elle regagna ses appartements.  
Alors qu’elle était en train de profiter de son traditionnel bain, elle perçut la présence d’un fausse-personne, mais ce fut tellement furtif, que quand elle fut sortie de l’eau, elle sentit qu’il s’était déjà éloigné.

Perturbée, elle se sécha rapidement et juste enveloppée d’un peignoir, commença à inspecter sa chambre, bâton à la main, au cas où.

De toute évidence, il n’y avait déjà plus personne, cependant une feuille pliée posée sur le lit attira son regard.

Elle l’ouvrit et reconnut immédiatement l’écriture. Dans ce grec moderne scolaire et appliqué qui le caractérisait autrefois, Constantin s’adressait à elle :

« Ma chère sœur, 

Je suis désolé de n’avoir donné de nouvelles ces derniers mois, mais j’ai été, disons, « assez occupé ». Mais maintenant, j’ai du temps devant moi et nous allons enfin pouvoir nous revoir.

Au cas où tu aurais quelques réticences à venir à ma rencontre, je tiens à t’informer que je détiens le Prince Meinmet, et je pense que, vu que tu l’apprécies, cela te causerait une certaine peine qu’il lui arrive malheur.

A bientôt

Constantin ».

La suite comportait un petit plan sommaire. A cette lecture, Yiris s’écroula, genoux à terre, paralysée par la peur.  
Elle était folle d’inquiétude pour Meinmet, Constantin n’aurait aucun scrupule à torturer et tuer le vieil homme, elle devait intervenir et savait tout aussi bien qu’elle devait agir seule…

Dans un geste rageur, elle déchira la lettre et en lança les lambeaux dans le feu. 

Après tout, elle servait à quoi ? Bon, elle gérait bien l’armée, cela dit d’autres en seraient tout aussi capable.  
En fait, ce que l’on attendait d’elle, c’était ce qu’elle était de toute évidence incapable d’accomplir : avoir un enfant.

Après six mois, elle commençait à se faire une raison, que ce soit dû à l’âge, aux blessures, ou encore au fait de ne plus être totalement humaine, elle n’y pouvait de toute façon rien.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Folken ne lui disait rien, il l’aimait sans doute trop et cet amour le rendait aveugle face à une réalité : son pays avait besoin d’un héritier.  
Yiris ne s’était jamais imaginée mère, même petite, ce n’était pas une perspective qui lui tenait plus à cœur que ça. Après son vécu sur Gaea, elle en avait même oublié ne serait-ce que l’idée.

La première fois que la question l’avait effleurée, c’est quand Luyren était venu lui présenter le principe contrat de dissolution de son mariage. Elle s’était montrée réaliste.  
Alors, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de rester avec son mari alors qu’elle se savait incapable de satisfaire à sa principale obligation de Reine ?  
Elle avait été stupide, et il était temps de réparer cette erreur.

OoO

Le sommeil d’Hitomi était particulièrement agité. Dans ses songes, une nouvelle prémonition s’emparait d’elle : assis sur la tombe royale, Folken, visiblement désespéré et d’une maigreur effrayante, tenait le bâton de Yiris dans sa main.

Dans un sursaut, la jeune maman se leva et, oubliant même son fils endormi dans son berceau auprès d’elle, courut vers le bureau de Folken situé au palier supérieur.  
Elle entra dans la pièce sans frapper, surprenant le Roi plongé dans son travail malgré l’heure tardive.

— Folken, vous savez où est Yiris ? Demanda Hitomi, essoufflée.  
— Là… Elle a dû monter se coucher… Je pense… Bredouilla le jeune homme, perturbé par cette irruption soudaine.  
— Il faut aller vérifier tout de suite !  
— Mais pourquoi ?  
— Allons-y, je vous en prie !

Voyant l’inquiétude d’Hitomi, Folken ne perdit pas davantage de temps et se leva. Suivi de la jeune femme de la Lune des Illusions, il gagna d’un pas pressé ses appartements.  
Quand il entra, les lumières étaient allumées, mais il n’y avait personne. Il appela son épouse, aucune réponse.

— Elle est peut-être en bas en train de s’entraîner… Je vais aller voir… Dit-il, nerveux.  
— Attendez ! L’interrompit Hitomi.

Sur le lit, elle avait remarqué la présence du bâton de Yiris. D’un regard, elle fit signe à Folken d’aller voir.

Incrédule, il avança. Non seulement, il y avait le précieux bout de bois, mais aussi la tresse d’or et même la croix orthodoxe.  
Disposé à côté, un petit mot avec écrit d’une main visiblement mal assurée avec des caractères mal écrits et quelques fautes « Merci d’avoir enchanté ma vie…».

Prenant le petit mot dans sa main, le Roi resta hébété quelques instants. Hitomi ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Quand elle voulut s’approcher de lui, il quitta brusquement la pièce, emportant les trois objets laissés par Yiris.

— Ce n’est pas possible, elle n’est pas partie, elle n’a pas fait ça… Hurla-t-il en courant à travers couloirs et escaliers.

Hitomi resta sur place quelques instants et finit par pleurer. Elle savait à quel point Folken tenait à sa femme et savait que sa triste vision risquait de se concrétiser.

OoO

Folken passa le reste de la nuit à convoquer tous les responsables de sécurité du palais pour savoir si quelqu’un avait vu Yiris partir, en vain.

Le jour suivant, il fut fixé sur la destination de sa femme. En fin de matinée, un groupe de cavaliers ramena Meinmet, complètement bouleversé, au palais.  
Son récit, difficilement raconté entre deux sanglots, donna la raison de la disparition de Yiris. 

Le vieil homme parla de l’attaque de son groupe, de sa capture par Constantin et ses soldats. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures enchaîné, son ravisseur lui expliquant que le sauveur allait venir avec un rire mesquin.

Et, elle était venue, habillé d’une tunique sans manches noires et d’un pantalon assorti, sa tenue d’entraînement.  
Marquant tout de même une hésitation, elle s’était avancée vers son frère.

Meinmet lui avait hurlé de s’enfuir, elle n’en avait rien fait. Affichant la même étrange sérénité résignée que lors son jugement, elle s’était approchée.

Après que Constantin eut déposé un baiser au combien cynique et déplacé sur sa joue, Yiris avait demandé que le vieux Prince soit immédiatement relâché et lui avait dit, fataliste :

— Vous valez mieux que moi…

Dans une sorte de réflexe, le vieillard n’avait pu s’empêcher de la gifler. Elle avait encaissé sans un mot, tandis que entraîné par des sbires de Constantin, Meinmet était obligé de s’éloigner, Yiris s’était tournée vers lui.

— Je vous en prie, dites à Folken qu’il ne doit pas me regretter, je n’étais qu’un boulet à traîner, incapable de faire ce que l’on attend d’une Reine. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile au début, mais il arrivera à avancer et à être heureux. C’est ce que je lui souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur !

Restant difficilement debout, elle se mordit les lèvres à sang pour se retenir de pleurer.  
Peu à peu, sa silhouette disparut entre les troncs et le feuillage de la forêt, étrangement, la dernière image que le vieux Prince eut d’elle était un sourire mélancolique.  
Plusieurs heures, il avait marché dans un dédale d’arbres qu’il ne saurait décrire, avant que les hommes de Constantin ne le laisse dans une clairière, lui expliquant de marcher vers le soleil levant.

Effrayé, Meinmet avait vu les individus masqués s’éloigner. Redoutant une ruse, qu’on l’assassine après lui avoir fait croire à sa libération, il avait courut se cacher dans les fourrés. 

Puis, angoissé au possible, il avait commencé à arpenter la forêt empruntant une direction sensiblement différente de celle indiquée avant d’atterrir finalement sur la route qu’il avait suivi à distance, profitant de la protection des arbres, même s’il savait pertinemment qu’elle serait dérisoire si les ennemis avaient décidé de le retrouver.

Au terme de ce parcours éprouvant qui lui parût durer une éternité, il avait trouvé un petit poste de garde où il avait pu enfin se réfugier.

Tout le palais avait interrompu ses activités pour venir écouter son histoire.  
Au premier rang, Folken était le plus attentif, mais il n’eut aucune parole de réconfort pour son oncle et partit dès la fin du récit.  
Le voyant s’en aller, le vieil homme le supplia en larmes.

— Folken, je t’en prie, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle fasse ça, je suis désolé…

Le Roi quitta les lieux sans se retourner. Laissant ce parent qu’il chérissait tant en proie à une atroce culpabilité.

Hitomi, ainsi que Haymlar et Merle, restèrent un long moment à parler au vieil homme dans l’espoir, tentant, en vain, de l’apaiser.  
A bout d’un moment, redoutant qu’il ne fasse un malaise, Hylden lui administra un sédatif, afin qu’il puisse se reposer un peu.

Quand Meinmet eut rejoint ses appartements, Hitomi expliqua, en aparté, en présence de Merle, Mila et des généraux, ce qu’elle avait vu.

— Le soir de la disparation de Yiris, un rêve étrange m’a réveillée brutalement. J’ai vu Folken qui tenait le bâton de son épouse. Comme cela, ça n’a l’air de rien, mais je sais la valeur de cet objet pour Yiris et il se dégageait une sorte d’aura mélancolique de ma vision.

Volontairement, elle avait gardé une partie de la vérité pour elle. Suggérant à Merle d’aller voir le petit Balgus confié aux filles de Mila, elle partit à la recherche de Folken.

Il lui fallu un long moment pour le trouver. Pour la première fois depuis son couronnement, il avait déserté son bureau.  
Un temps, Hitomi avait pensé le trouver près d’Escaflowne, mais non. Il n’était pas non plus dans ses appartements.  
Longtemps, la jeune femme erra de part et d’autre du palais. Cette situation l’angoissait particulièrement, à l’image du reste du personnel du palais qui lui aussi ne trouvait trace de son Souverain.

Finalement, la nuit tombée, voulant quand même aller voir comment se portait son enfant avant de repartir poursuivre ses investigations, elle eut un étrange pressentiment en passant devant les appartements de Van.  
Parfois, elle venait dans ces pièces désertes en quête d’un peu de réconfort et des souvenirs des bons moments passés avec celui qu’elle aimait tant et qui lui manquait tant.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, elle entra sans un bruit. Avançant dans l’antichambre, elle vit la silhouette de Folken assis par terre contre le lit de son frère ballotant une feuille froissée d’une main.  
Soulagée de l’avoir enfin trouvé, Hitomi s’approcha de lui.

— Vous savez que tout le monde s’inquiète de ne plus vous trouvez. Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche partout, j’étais morte d’inquiétude.

Le Roi ne réagit pas et resta silencieux, comme s’il n’avait rien entendu. L’observant plus attentivement, la jeune femme remarqua qu’il avait les yeux un peu gonflés et des traces brillantes sur les joues, il avait dû pleurer.  
Près de lui, il y avait le bâton de Yiris et posé à côté, la croix et la tresse d’or.

Hitomi porta son attention sous le bout de papier qu’il tenait. C’était un dessin, quand elle se pencha pour essayer de mieux voir ce qu’il y avait dessus, Folken sortit soudain de son mutisme.

— Quand j’étais parti pour la chasse au dragon, dit-il d’une voix monocorde, j’avais confié ce dessin à Van. Il s’agissait d’un croquis d’artiste fait pour un projet de tableau de la famille royale. Y figure, mon père, moi âgé de dix ans et ma mère tenant Van nouveau-né dans ses bras.  
Quand je suis venu ici, j’ai senti la présence de quelque chose de familier, je l’ai trouvé dans un tiroir. Ainsi, malgré le temps, malgré la haine qu’il m’a voué, mon frère avait gardé ce dessin avec lui.  
Vu son état, il devait le garder dans une poche, il est délavé, on y voit des traces de sang séché, mais le crayon utilisé devait être de bonne qualité car on voit encore les traits. Maintenant, c’est la seule image qu’il reste de nos parents, tout le reste a brûlé avec la ville…  
— Ce n’est pas vrai, murmura la jeune femme, il vous reste vos souvenirs. Et eux sont bien à l’abri dans votre esprit.  
— Mes souvenirs… Soupira-t-il blasé. J’ai trouvé le moyen de marcher dessus avant de les oublier… Mes parents doivent avoir honte de moi, j’ai commis de nombreuses erreurs et je n’ai même pas été capable de protéger mon frère. Le bonheur présent sur ce petit dessin, je ne le retrouverai jamais !  
— Vous êtes dur avec vous-même. Oui, vous avez fait des choses graves, mais vous vous êtes repenti, vous avez tenté de réparer les conséquences de vos actes. Si une nouvelle vie vous a été offerte, je suis persuadée que c’est justement parce que le pardon vous a été accordé. Pour Van, vous ne pouviez rien faire !  
Moi-même, malgré mon don de prémonition, j’ai été impuissante…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Ses pensées semblaient ailleurs, loin de Fanelia.  
Hitomi sentait qu’une partie de son âme était comme en train de s’échapper de lui.

— Vous n’êtes pas responsable de la disparition de Van, pas plus que de celle de Yiris. Et Meinmet n’est pas coupable non plus. Il n’existe qu’un responsable : Constantin.  
Si vous devez haïr quelqu’un, ce doit être lui et personne d’autre.

Ne répondant pas, Folken attrapa le bâton de son épouse de sa main libre et en détailla les étranges dessins.

— Si elle vous a laissé cela, poursuivit Hitomi, c’est pour vous montrez à quel point elle vous aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a agit ainsi seule… Cependant, je suis certaine que où qu’elle soit, Yiris ne voudrait pas vous voir dans cet état. Je vis moi-même avec la disparition de Van, je sais que j’ai la chance d’avoir mon fils pour m’aider à avancer, malgré tout cela reste quand même dur…

Un long moment encore, le silence perdura, mais cette fois, ce fut le Roi qui le brisa.

— Merci…

Il se leva, rangea le dessin là où il l’avait trouvé et ramassa ce que lui restait de Yiris avant de sortir des appartements de son frère.  
Encore un peu inquiète, Hitomi le suivit, et le vit regagner son bureau. Sans doute, allait-il passer le reste de la nuit à rattraper le travail en retard…

Alors, la jeune femme s’en retourna près son enfant. Se souvenant de ce qu’elle venait de dire, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait besoin de lui pour avoir le courage de continuer. Mais comment Folken, qui avait perdu la personne si spéciale pour lui, allait-il trouver la force de vivre ?  
Cette question ne présageait rien de bon.


	43. Le vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 43

Le vide

Publié pour la première fois le 7 août 2012

 

Hitomi le savait mieux que quiconque, on mémorise parfois certains détails anodins : une odeur, une façon de parler, un geste habituel…  
Quand la personne liée à ce souvenir disparaît, ces petites choses du quotidien deviennent les précieuses reliques.  
Et pourtant, la jeune femme n’avait vraiment profité de celui qu’elle aimait qu’un peu plus de deux mois, c’était si peu… Tellement peu après dix ans de séparation...

De Van, elle se rappelait parfaitement le parfum de sa peau. D’ailleurs, même devenu adulte, sa peau gardait le parfum de l’herbe fraîche où il passait des heures allongé.  
Elle ne pouvait oublié cette façon qu’il avait de parfois s’étonner d’un « ah ? » perplexe avec les sourcils soulevés, ni cette manie de dégager brièvement les longues mèches noirs de son front d’un geste de la main.

Folken lui aussi avait perdu la personne qui lui était cher, lui aussi vivait avec cette permanente incertitude.  
Au delà des trois souvenirs matériels qu’elle lui avait laissé, sa mémoire se perpétuait dans des petites scènes et objets.

Quand le Roi sentait le fumet d’une pâtisserie tout juste sortie du four, il se disait que Yiris, gourmande au possible, aurait voulu en manger.  
Lorsque que la pluie tombait, il l’imaginait debout dessous, elle aime rester à s’en tremper à sentir les gouttes couler sur sa peau.  
Peut-être espérait-elle que cette eau du ciel laverait ses souffrances ? Sous les gouttes, elle était toujours étrangement souriante…

Assis derrière son bureau, comme chaque jour, Folken avait l’impression que les journées duraient des éternités. L’hiver s’était installé finalement tôt, l’automne avait été tardif, mais bref.  
Le froid était tel pour Fanelia que certains pensaient que, cette année, il était fort probable qu’il finisse par neiger, fait peu fréquent dans le pays…

L’air un peu trop frais, le Roi y était étrangement devenu insensible. S’il y avait des feux allumés dans son bureau et dans ses appartements, c’était parce que les serviteurs s’en chargeaient par automatisme.

S’énervant sur une histoire de taxe commerciale, Folken tripota sans y réfléchir sa boucle d’oreille gauche, sur l’anneau de celle-ci, il avait glissé la croix orthodoxe de Yiris. Quoiqu’il arrive, c’était le maigre souvenir qu’il gardait toujours lui.  
Le bâton, avec la tresse d’or enroulée autour, était calé sur la petite table de nuit du côté où dormait sa femme, là, où elle le posait d’ordinaire avant de se coucher.

Parfois, surtout les nuits quand il n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, le Roi pouvait passer des heures à regarder le bout de bois, détaillant les étranges symboles qui le recouvraient.  
Les fausses-personnes n’avaient aucune science écrite, alors aucun moyen de savoir leur signification.

A lui seul, ce bâton représentait un signe d’espoir pour Folken. Si les signes inscrits dessus avaient bel et bien un lien réel avec son âme, s’ils restaient visibles, cela pouvait signifier qu’elle était encore en vie.

Car contrairement à Van dont personne ne savait s’il était encore vivant, et s’il était détenu, par qui, où et dans quelles conditions, Yiris avait un bourreau désigné dans la personne de son frère.  
Constantin possédait tous les aspects d’une personnalité sadique. Folken, comme Hitomi, tout deux particulièrement doués pour juger les gens, redoutaient la violence qui émanait de cet individu.

Sachant que l’ancienne générale était tombée dans ses griffes, ne valait-il pas mieux qu’elle soit morte rapidement, plutôt que de devenir le jouet des pulsions de celui qui la haïssait tant ?

Si Hitomi, en grande partie grâce à son fils, supportait l’absence de Van du mieux qu’elle pouvait, Folken n’était pas dans ce cas.  
Son état qui se dégradait au fil des semaines préoccupait d’ailleurs énormément la jeune femme, Merle et Meinmet, ainsi que finalement tout le Royaume.

La vie que menait le Roi aurait déjà tué plus d’un homme. Il ne dormait presque plus.  
Avant, il se couchait tard et se levait tôt, désormais, il arrivait parfois qu’il ne regagne ses appartements en cours de nuit que pour un bref bain avant de repartir travailler.  
Les quantités de nourriture qu’il consommait étaient devenues à la limite du rudimentaire.

Son oncle, qui était la personne la plus proche de lui, essayait bien de le raisonner, mais c’était vain, il faisait semblant d’écouter.  
Hitomi avait aussi tenté quelques paroles, même résultat…

Le principal argument de Folken quand il acceptait un début de discussion était que son travail n’en pâtissait pas et c’était là l’essentiel à ses yeux.

A ses yeux, mais pas à ceux de tout le monde !

Un mois après la disparation de Yiris, Ezgas avait abordé le problème représenté par le fait de ne plus avoir de Reine et pas plus d’héritier.

Les autres membres du Conseil avaient redouté la réaction du Souverain, surtout se rappelant l’un de ses rares moments d’énervement, notamment quand il avait interdit à Hylden d’aller chercher Yiris après sa fuite vers Evakan.

Folken avait d’abord fusillé du regard l’outrecuidant, puis il avait annoncé :

— A partir ce jour, l’évocation de ma femme, exception faite s’il s’agit de m’annoncer qu’elle a été retrouvée, est interdite.  
Le premier qui fera allusion à elle ou prononcera son nom finira au cachot.

Après ces paroles sèches, il avait quitté la séance. Inutile de dire que par la suite, la consigne avait été respectée.

C’était même à un tel stade que même Hitomi n’osait plus parler. Elle avait beau savoir au fond d’elle qu’il ne lui ferait rien, le mur derrière lequel Folken s’était retranché était infranchissable.

Meinmet aussi n’en menait pas large. Depuis son retour, incapable de le regarder en face, il fuyait son neveu, sauf pour le sermonner sur sa santé. 

Le vieux Prince se sentait coupable, à trop avoir voulu aller à sa foire, il avait été imprudent…  
Beaucoup lui disait que l’attaque était imprévisible, il n’était pas de cet avis et se disait qu’il aurait dû se douter qu’il état une cible privilégiée.

Depuis son atelier, il observait souvent la fenêtre du bureau de Folken.  
Le goût de travailler lui était passé. Il avait envoyé à Dryden une explication complète de son idée, cependant c’était plus par correction que pour la somme rondelette qu’il avait reçue en retour…  
D’ailleurs, le sac d’or n’avait même pas été ouvert et directement enfermé dans un coffre.

Le vieil homme avait l’impression d’être rattrapé par son âge, ses articulations se faisaient douloureuses lui rendant la marche difficile au point de s’être mis à utiliser une canne.

Après avoir perdu celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille, et malgré la joie de voir grandir le petit Balgus, Meinmet trouvait le goût de la vie de plus en plus amer.

Ainsi, Yiris était devenue une sorte de fantôme dont l’ombre planait sur Fanelia.  
Son nom devenu tabou, d’une certaine manière, Folken voulait garder tout ce qu’il restait d’elle pour lui seul.  
Bien que toujours courtois et calme, il avait changé, il devenait peu à peu plus froid que de la glace.

OoO

A pas pressés malgré ses petites jambes, Monsieur Souris traversait les couloirs de l’immense embarcation de son maître avec, dans les bras, moult tubes en bois fermés de sceaux de cire de diverses couleurs.

Enfin parvenu au bureau de Dryden, il s’annonça avant d’ouvrir difficilement du pied la porte.

— Maître, le courrier est là !

Le marchand releva la tête de son travail et parut assez décontenancé par le nombre de missives reçues.

— Et bien, je suis très demandé, ma parole !  
— En effet, Maître, expliqua l’intendant, il s’avère que cette fois, vous n’avez pas pu échapper aux lettres venues d’Asturia. Ce sont des militaires de Cesario qui les font fait passer pour le compte de l’ambassade.  
— Et bien voilà que Cesario s’allie avec Asturia contre moi, diantre ! On va croire que j’égorge des petits enfants dans la salle des machines de mon vaisseau ! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Levant les yeux au plafond face à la nonchalance habituelle de son patron, Monsieur Souris déposa difficilement son chargement, ne faisant tomber que deux ou trois tubes. 

Sa besogne accomplie avec succès, il soupira un bon coup.

— On doit leur reconnaître le fait d’être coriaces… En même temps, je me dois de vous rappeler, Maître, qu’un jour ou l’autre, il vous faudra résoudre cette affaire. Votre père ne cesse de le dire et le redire dans ses lettres… que vous me confiez le soin de lire à votre place… 

Depuis le temps que l’histoire durait, l’intendant était complètement désabusé.  
Faire entendre raison à Dryden revenait au même que de vouloir courir sur un nuage, on risquait de tomber de haut.

Cependant, soucieux du bien de son Maître, Monsieur Souris se donnait bonne conscience en déterrant régulièrement le sujet qui fâche.

Commençant négligemment à consulter son courrier, délaissant volontairement les messages en provenance de sa contrée natale, Dryden en vint à se pencher vers son employé.

— Et c’est tout ? Demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus ses petites lunettes.

Regardant d’abord autour de lui, Monsieur Souris se hissa autant que possible tandis que son maître se penchait vers lui.  
Discrètement, l’intendant sorti un petit tube de ses longues manches et le passa à Dryden qui le dissimula directement dans sa propre veste.

— Arrivé ce matin aussi ? Interrogea-t-il.  
— Oui… Et par coursier spécial !  
— Ah ? S’étonna le marchand. Voilà qui est très intéressant !

Le reste de la journée, le jeune homme n’eut pas l’esprit à gérer son affaire. Le petit message remis à part obsédait ses pensées.

Cependant, il attendit d’être seul dans ses appartements le soir pour procéder à l’ouverture du tube, plus précisément, il s’y attela en profitant d’un bon bain chaud.  
Délaissant ses lunettes couvertes de buée, le commerçant commença à déchiffrer la missive.  
En effet, celle-ci était codée, car malgré les évidentes précautions prises pour son transport, aucun risque ne devait être pris concernant son contenu.

Et cela s’avérait particulièrement juste cette fois. A une expression perplexe sur le visage de Dryden, succédèrent une grande surprise, et enfin un rictus d’agacement.  
Il trempa la petite feuille dans l’eau de la baignoire en diluant l’encre, avant de la réduire en petite bouillie qu’il balança dans un panier réservé aux détritus.

— Ce salopard de Constantin joue vraiment au plus malin… Pesta intérieurement le marchand. Ce sale type se paye la tête du monde depuis trop longtemps. Si j’avais su que ce petit magouilleur qui aidait à contourner les taxes de Fanelia allait devenir à ce point dangereux, j’aurais dû en parler à Van ! Mais tu vas voir petite enflure, je vais finir par te débusquer !  
L’étau se resserre, tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher, surtout que maintenant, tu dois planquer ta sœur et à cause d’elle, tu as dû sans doute renoncer à ton habitude de changer fréquemment de cachette…

Puis, il se releva et enfila un peignoir avant de sortir de la salle d’eau pour aller observer le ciel par une des fenêtres de sa chambre.

— Encore une fois, j’ai manqué de réalisme, je n’ai pas eu conscience du danger, se dit-il. Mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber… Je prouverai ce que je vaux réellement… à toi, Millerna…

OoO 

Nouvel exploit de Balgus : vouloir se tenir debout ! A peine assis, il souhaitait passer à l’étape suivante, cependant ses petites jambes n’étaient visiblement pas prêtes et chaque tentative à s’étirer en s’aidant d’un pied de chaise ou autre se finissait soit par une lamentable chute sur les fesses, soit par une bosse…  
Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, le petit homme manifestait son mécontentement par de grands cris !

Hitomi et Merle le surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu car le bambin savait ramper en se trainant sur le postérieur à une vitesse assez étonnante, et il suffisait de détourner la tête quelques secondes pour le perdre de vue et le retrouver en train de faire une bêtise à l’autre bout de la pièce.  
Jamais la jeune femme de la Lune des Illusions n’aurait cru qu’un bébé puisse être aussi épuisant. Maintenant qu’il faisait bien ses nuits, son fils avait trouvé une nouvelle manière de la torturer…

En y réfléchissant, Hitomi se souvenait que sa mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer son petit frère quand celui était bébé.

Apparemment, Balgus avait emprunté quelques traits à son oncle, à moins que ce soit à son père, car Merle lui avait raconté quelques unes des bêtises qu’elle avait faites avec Van dans leur enfance, et cela promettait un avenir agité…

La vie suivant donc son cours, parfois la jeune femme était étonnée de la « facilité » avec laquelle elle s’adaptait à la situation.

Deux mois s’étaient écoulés depuis que Yiris avait disparu, l’ambiance à Fanelia était devenue aussi froide que l’hiver, Van n’était pas là pour voir grandir son fils… 

Ne voulant pas se torturer inutilement, Hitomi évitait de trop penser à toute la tristesse qui l’entourait.  
Son sommeil était calme, sans plus aucune vision, cela lui apportait une certaine sérénité.

Néanmoins, un fait particulier était à noter. Quelques jours auparavant, la jeune maman avait fait un étrange rêve, et il venait de se reproduire.  
Ce songe était des plus particuliers, car il se résumait simplement à la vie d’une jeune femme assise sur un luxueux fauteuil.  
La première fois, elle avait à peine bougé la tête, appuyée sur sa main et son bras plié reposant négligemment sur un accoudoir, la seconde, elle avait semblé observer Hitomi.

Or, fait paradoxal, du fait de ses yeux vitreux, la personne était de toute évidence aveugle. Et pourtant, son regard avait quelque chose qui transperçait l’âme alors que, complètement indolente, la visiteuse semblait comme vide de toutes pensées.

Gardant cette image en tête, même éveillée, la jeune maman se demandait vraiment qui pouvait ainsi apparaître dans son sommeil.  
L’apparence de sa mystérieuse visiteuse de son rêve lui était inconnue, et pourtant, de part sa singularité, elle se serait souvenue si elle l’avait vu auparavant.

En effet, semblant âgée d’une vingtaine d’années, elle paraissait immense vu la façon dont elle se tenait avachie sur sa chaise.  
On avait presque l’impression qu’elle n’arrivait pas à tenir droite sa grande silhouette élancée.

A son regard vide, s’ajoutaient une peau plus que blafarde et de longs cheveux gris clairs dont juste deux petites mèches tressées étaient ramenées à l’arrière, le reste coulant sur les épaules.  
Apparaissant dans un décor épuré rappelant certaines pièces du palais de Fanelia, vêtue d’une robe vert-de-gris nouée traditionnelle, on pouvait la penser du pays, mais pas d’autres indices.

La troisième fois qu’elle la vit, la personne remua un peu les lèvres. On aurait dit qu’elle voulait parler, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas.  
Plusieurs jours, elle ne réapparut pas. Hitomi finit par se croire quitte de cette étrange histoire.

Et puis, contre toute attente, elle revint. Dans son rêve, la jeune maman lui posa des questions, demanda qui elle était, mais l’inconnue ne semblait pas comprendre.

C’est alors, qu’elle commença à fixer Hitomi, et un phénomène étrange se produisit, une détresse s’empara de la jeune femme, comme si sa visiteuse lui avait transmis son propre sentiment.

— Vous avez peur ? Interrogea-t-elle. C’est ça ?

Une fois de plus, la mystérieuse personne apathique avait l’air de ne pas comprendre, mais à force de regarder celle à qui elle tentait de faire entendre son message, elle opina de la tête.

Et à nouveau, elle disparut…

Après cette rencontre, Hitomi ne pouvait plus ignorer ce rêve. Pour comprendre le sens, il lui semblait évident qu’il fallait identifier la fille de la vision.

Commençant par Merle, la jeune maman interrogea toute personne passant à sa portée pour lui demander s’il ne connaissait pas une grande aveugle albinos.  
Cependant, tout ce qu’elle obtint, ce furent des regards étonnés et des hochements de tête négatifs.

Expliquant plus en détails son étrange série de rêves à Meinmet et Merle, ceux-ci ne purent que rester dubitatifs.  
Tout ceci n’avait pas de sens…

Malgré tout, Hitomi était déterminée à tirer au clair cette histoire. De toute évidence, la personne avait besoin d’aide et si elle avait choisi de s’adresser à elle, ce n’était certainement pas hasard.

Et quand elle refit son apparition, elle lui demanda d’emblée : 

— Il faut que je sache qui vous êtes, vous comprenez ? Sans cela, je ne peux rien faire pour vous…

Remuant difficilement sa tête, l’inconnue réfléchissait, avec l’air perdu d’une enfant.  
Là encore, Hitomi percevait cette difficulté de compréhension.  
Alors pour aider, elle se concentra autant qu’elle pu sur sa question.

Au bout d’un temps qui parut interminable, la mystérieuse interlocutrice sortit de sa léthargie commença à fredonner quelque chose.  
Lent et marqué de pauses nettes, l’air ne ressemblait pas à une chanson.  
A l’entendre, Hitomi était certaine de le connaître, mais d’où… Seul le dernier mot fut prononcé, un mot que Hitomi n’avait jamais entendu.

Malheureusement, elle n’eut pas le temps de demander autre chose, la vision s’arrêta…

Hitomi s’éveilla immédiatement. L’indice était mince, cependant, il fallait l’exploiter. Malgré l’heure tardive, elle alla voir Merle et la réveilla pour l’interroger.  
Même après avoir émergé, la jeune femme chat lui déclara qu’elle ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s’agir.

Dans son élan, Hitomi partit voir Meinmet. Le vieux Prince mit un bon moment à complètement sortir de son sommeil.  
Buvant un thé pour remettre ses idées en place, il répondit :

— Je ne saurais te dire dans quelles circonstances, mais ce que tu fredonnes me dit effectivement quelque chose… Mais où ai-je bien pu entendre cela ? Ahhhhhhhh…

Rageur, le vieillard se donna deux tapes sur le crâne.

— Bon sang que ça m’énerve, le souvenir est quelque part dans ma tête, mais il reste bloqué ! Ce mot, je le connais…  
— Ecoutez, fit Hitomi, encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé ! Réfléchissez-y, si cela vous revient, quelque soit l’heure, venez me voir !

Puis, saluant poliment, la jeune femme se retira laissant le vieil homme à ses pensées.  
Ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, il décida, malgré le froid de l’extérieur, d’aller bricoler dans son atelier pour se distraire en attendant que le sommeil lui revienne.

Se rendant au rez-de-chaussée, il se trouva dans la cage d’escaliers au même moment que Folken qui regagnait enfin ses appartements.  
Les deux hommes ne se croisèrent pas, mais le Roi entendit la rengaine que se répétait son oncle. 

Reprenant, le chemin de sa chambre, le Souverain était perplexe.

— Pourquoi récite-il la prière « Notre Père » de la Lune des Illusions avec le « Amin » des Orthodoxes à la fin ? S’étonna-t-il à voix haute.


	44. Les espoirs déçus d’un père

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 44

Les espoirs déçus d’un père

Publié pour la première fois le 14 août 2012

 

La Terre, car seule la lune brillait dans le ciel. La nuit venait de tomber, une voiture blanche couverte d’autocollants avançait éclairant la route de ses phares jaunes.

Arrivée à destination, elle s’engouffra dans une grande propriété dont le portail de fer forgé rouillé était ouvert.  
La maison était immense et offrait une vue magnifique sur la mer qu’elle dominait. 

La pénombre dissimulait un peu l’état des lieux, le crépit des murs s’écaillait, le jardin ressemblait à une jungle avec, par endroit, d’inattendus petits plants potagers.

Aucune fenêtre de la demeure n’était allumée, la seule source de luminosité provenait d’un petit hangar situé à l’écart.  
L’homme qui venait d’arriver sortit de sa voiture blanche et s’approcha de la pièce éclairée.

Ouvrant la porte, il vit une vieille Peugeot 205 rouge en parfait état et d’une propreté impeccable, en contraste total avec l’habitation.  
Des jambes dépassaient de la carrosserie soulevée de deux crics professionnels. 

Le visiteur était un homme d’une bonne quarantaine d’années, cheveux longs noirs en catogan, fin collier de barbe, une cigarette à la bouche.  
Vêtu d’un costume dont la chemise était ouverte de façon négligée, il affichait un style mélangeant habilement élégance et nonchalance.

Devant le spectacle du garagiste amateur en plein travail, il eut un petit rire.

— Monsieur Aryenciapolos, vous avez encore une panne ?  
— Hé, mais ne serait-ce pas la voix de ce cher Jamie ?  
— Bon sang, à part vous qui m’appelle encore comme ça ?  
— Moi, j’ai toujours trouvé que ça t’allait mieux ! Répondit l’homme en commençant à se glisser hors de sa voiture.  
Stavos Sorkios, ça fait trop chic pour un ancien vendeur de disques devenu policier ! Enfin, pardon, commissaire !  
— Arrêtez, là, j’ai les chevilles qui enflent !

L’individu qui réparait la voiture se leva. Vêtu d’un vieux t-shirt bleu gris et d’un jean troué couverts de cambouis, de fines lunettes encadrant des yeux bleus pétillants, chevelure courte poivre et sel, barbe et moustache impeccable, il avait une attitude raffinée qui contrastait avec sa tenue.

— Cette vieille voiture m’en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, j’ai des soucis avec la colonne de direction depuis quelques temps et ne parlons pas des crissements au démarrage et de vitesses laborieuses à passer…  
— Vous n’avez jamais pensé à en prendre une nouvelle ? Depuis 1983, vous avez dû engloutir trois fois le prix d’une voiture neuve dans les réparations de cette bagnole !  
— Bah, avec la baisse des retraites et autres effets de la crise qui commence à accabler notre pays, je suis méfiant. Tant qu’elle roule, je la garde, chaque drachme… euh non, chaque euro est précieux ! Bon sang, saleté de nouvelle monnaie, je ne m’y ferais jamais.  
Six ans, et je me trompe chaque jour, sans parler des conversions avec ce taux bâtard, va !

Tout en pestant, le vieil homme s’était essuyé les mains dans un vieux chiffon et commençait à ranger ses outils.

— Votre histoire de location de parcelles marche bien en tout cas ! Constata le-dit Jamie en regardant dehors les légumes qui poussaient.  
— Et oui, les gens du coin ont tous les mêmes problèmes ! J’avais un grand jardin que je n’avais plus la force d’entretenir, eux avaient besoin de terre pour faire pousser leurs légumes pour se nourrir décemment, on s’y retrouve !  
Avec ce que j’ai gagné depuis le début, j’ai enfin pu m’occuper des fuites du toit ! Certes, j’ai fait faire une réparation sommaire qui ne tiendra sans doute pas longtemps, mais quel bonheur de ne plus entendre le son des gouttes dans les casseroles dès qu’il pleut !  
— J’ai vu que vous aviez rajouté des pics sur le toit terrasse au dessus du jardin d’hiver. Vous fraudez ?  
— Non, j’utilise les subtilités de la loi grecque ! Maison non achevée signifiant pas de taxe cadastrale, j’en ai profité, cette baraque est bien trop grande !  
— Vendez-la !  
— Bah, elle ne vaut plus grand chose et son état n’aide pas… Et en ces temps de récession, peu de gens peuvent s’offrir le luxe d’une maison pareille, on pourrait y loger un régiment… 

Philippos Aryenciapolos, professeur d’université à la retraite, avait été toujours été d’une immense lucidité. Il faisait preuve d’un fatalisme qui étonnait tout ceux qui connaissaient son histoire.  
Jamie en faisait partie et il admirait cet homme qui arrivait à sourire malgré son lourd passif.

— Et puis, tu sais, quand mes enfants rentreront, il faut qu’ils retrouvent leur chez eux. Lâcha le vieil homme en éteignant son garage.

Puis, il fit signe à son invité de lui suivre vers la maison. Passant devant la voiture blanche, il ne put s’empêcher de faire une petite remarque.

— Tu râles sur ma vieille 205, mais tu as toujours la tienne !  
— Oui, mais c’est une T16, un modèle de collection, et elle bien plus récente que la vôtre. D’ailleurs, j’y pense, mon collègue Yanis va à Lyon en France pour une conférence d’Interpol le mois prochain. Je lui ai donné une liste de pièces à récupérer chez Peugeot, il vous faut des trucs ?  
— Ma foi, mes courroies ne vont pas tarder à lâcher, j’aurais déjà dû les remplacer l’an dernier. J’en veux bien des neuves. J’avoue qu’un nouvel embrayage m’arrangerait aussi ! Cependant même en occasion garantie, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir payer…  
— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! En les achetant en France, on les paye vachement moins chères, et puis, vous prendrez votre temps pour rembourser, vous savez, à part ma bagnole, je n’ai pas de frais.  
Pas de femme, pas d’enfant, un petit appartement avec une seule chambre, je vis bien !  
— N’empêche, qu’est-ce que tu avais besoin d’une voiture de rallye pour aller au bureau ?  
— Je vous avoue que quand je l’avais vu en occasion dans un magazine, j’ai pensé à Yiris qui me parlait de la 205 que vous alliez acheter. Ma Golf venait de rendre l’âme, j’ai craqué… Même si, bon sang, elle en boit du carburant…  
— Si tu as acheté cette voiture en pensant à Yiris, tu peux comprendre que je garde la mienne. Constantin adorait le modèle, Yiris voulait cette couleur. On parlait du jour où on allait la commander, et finalement, avant même d’avoir pu le faire, ils n’étaient plus là. En achetant cette voiture, j’ai réalisé le dernier rêve de mes enfants à l’époque… En la gardant, je prouve que je ne les oublie pas… Enfin… Rentrons, il commence à faire frais…

La maison était vaste, mais pratiquement sans meuble. Juste de vieilles bibliothèques poussiéreuses remplis de livres tout aussi poussiéreux.  
Deux vieux canapés autour d’une table basse en verre, une télévision sans âge posée sur une grosse caisse en bois.

Seule gaieté, les murs étaient couverts de tableaux. Jamie aimait les regarder, il savait qu’ils avaient tous été peints de la main de Madame Aryenciapolos.  
Les lieux étaient sombres. Les vieux lustres n’avaient chacun qu’une ampoule peu lumineuse. On aurait vraiment dit une maison fantôme.

— Jamie, tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
— Non Monsieur ! Je bois déjà trop de café au boulot !  
— Dis-moi, fit le vieil homme qui enfilait des pantoufles en soupirant sur ses rhumatismes, tu es juste venu pour les pièces ? Ou autre chose ?  
— En fait, oui. En bossant au bureau des disparations relié à Interpol, je vois passer les mises à jour. Parfois, Interpol déterre de vieilles affaires non résolues et ça a été le cas hier pour la vôtre.  
— Ah ? Interrogea Monsieur Aryenciapolos avec un vif intérêt.  
— Oh rien de passionnant Monsieur, désolé… Il y eu de nouveaux portraits vieillis. Je les ai imprimés et je vous les ai apportés.  
— Tiens donc ! Répondit l’intéressé avec un léger sourire. Suis-moi !

Ils empruntèrent l’escalier à la belle balustrade finement sculptée pour arriver sur le palier supérieur. 

Fatigué, Monsieur Aryenciapolos avançait difficilement. Il s’arrêta devant une porte qu’il ouvrit, mais quand il appuya sur l’interrupteur, toutes les lumières de la maison s’éteignirent.

— Et merde ! Et voilà que ça disjoncte encore ! L’installation électrique aussi est à refaire… Je vais au compteur, attends-moi !  
— Vous avez besoin d’aide ?  
— Non, non, les plombs sont dans la cuisine et il y a une lampe de poche juste devant le compteur. Maintenant, j’ai l’habitude à force de vivre dans une ruine !

Tandis que son hôte partait rétablir le courant, Jamie sortit son téléphone portable pour consulter ses messages.  
L’intense luminosité de l’écran éclaira les lieux et le regard du jeune homme s’attarda sur un mur couvert de cadres.

Il avait beau connaître les lieux, le policier ne pouvait rester insensible devant ce témoignage de toute la souffrance de celui qu’il était venu voir.

Sur cette cloison, figurait une superbe photo de mariage de mariage de Monsieur Aryenciapolos et sa femme. Lui, pratiquement identique à aujourd’hui, à part les cheveux bien noirs et l’air heureux, elle, superbe blonde aux yeux verts dans une robe de tulle blanche. 

En dessous, on trouvait cinq jolis portraits d’enfants. Le premier cadre représentait une petite fille blonde aux cheveux blonds lisses coupés au carré, le second un petit garçon blond lui aussi l’air sérieux avec de petites lunettes, le suivant, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés au sourire coquin, ensuite, un petit garçon brun aussi sérieux que l’autre mais sans lunettes et enfin, une dernière petite blonde aux longues boucles ayant l’air mélancolique.

Sur ces images, ils avaient tous sept ans. Cela était le seul âge auquel il existait une photo de chacun.  
Les deux premiers enfants, les jumeaux Iris et Constantin, premier du nom, avaient péri dans un accident à cet âge.  
Après, il y avait Yiris, disparu à l’âge de treize ans, après Constantin, deuxième du nom, disparu en même temps que sa sœur à l’âge de sept ans et enfin, Nikaia, la seule qui était restée.

Jamie se demandait comment Philippos Aryenciapolos, qui avait enterré ses deux aînés, perdus ses cadets, puis vu sa femme partir en quelques semaines emportée par un cancer fulgurant avait trouvé la force d’avancer.

Pour sa dernière fille, il avait puisé dans le fond de ses ressources. La petite n’avait que six ans au début de l’année 1986, quand sa maman était partie.

Le policier se souvenait de l’enterrement… De la petite blonde qui demandait si sa maman était partie rejoindre ses aînés.

Maintenant, Nikaia était adulte et avait quitté la maison, et Monsieur Aryenciapolos était seul avec ses reliques de sa souffrance, mais aussi de ces jours heureux.

— Tu as raison de regarder ces photos, elles sont belles ! Dit le vieil homme interrompant la méditation de son visiteur !  
— Oui… Vous avez raison…  
— Allez, viens dans mon bureau que l’on regarde ces nouveaux portraits !

Monsieur Aryenciapolos entra dans la pièce dont l’interrupteur lui avait posé problème. Cette fois, aucun souci, l’ampoule au plafond s’éclaira.  
Les lieux étaient encore fort obscurs, il alluma aussi de petites lampes de bureau éparses.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’illuminait, la pièce révélait son étrange décor. Jusqu’au plafond, les murs étaient couverts d’articles de journaux et d’avis de recherche, ceux de Yiris et Constantin.

Au fil de divers essais de photos vieillies, on voyait les absents devenir adultes.

L’ancien professeur s’assit lourdement sur un vieux siège de bureau et montra une petite chaise à son invité.

— Montre-moi donc cela !

Le premier cliché représentait Constantin en adulte, air sérieux, cheveux bien coupés.

— Je trouve que ça correspond bien à mon fils. J’ai l’impression qu’à chaque nouvelle image, il me ressemble encore davantage…

Un instant silencieux, le père observa la feuille. Et alla même jusqu'à caresser le dessin des cheveux, avant de soupirer un grand coup.

— Voyons ce que ça donne pour Yiris ! Dit-il retenant une certaine émotion.

Coiffure courte moderne, une légère tentative de rouge à lèvres, on aurait dit une dame élégante.

— Mon Dieu, je vois qu’ils lui ont dessiné quelques rides… Ma fille, avec des rides…

Là encore, il s’attarda sur le cliché. Jamie ne dit rien, laissant l’homme dans sa rêverie. Puis, celui-ci se leva, et alla afficher les deux photos dans un espace encore libre du mur.

Avant de rasseoir à son bureau…

— Je commence à manquer de place… Philosopha-t-il.

Jamie ne put retenir un petit soupir amusé.

— Nikaia me dit que suis fou avec tout ça… Je lui réponds qu’elle a raison ! Cependant, j’en ai besoin…  
— En parlant d’elle, demanda le policier, comment ça va ?  
— Oh, elle reste fidèle à elle-même. Heureusement que les gens de la bibliothèque universitaire sont patients… Je sais bien qu’il la garde par pitié pour moi car avec ses absences répétées, elle aurait du être licenciée depuis longtemps… Dis-moi, elle n’est pas encore passée dans tes fichiers j’espère ?  
— Non, rassurez-vous, elle n’a pas atterri au poste ces derniers temps. Et puis, je vous l’ai déjà dit, son nom est dans le fichier des « privilégiés », au moindre « souci », on me contacte et je vous appelle !  
— Tu es bien gentil… Ne va pas t’attirer des ennuis pour moi !  
— Ne vous en faites pas. Nikaia ne fait que finir en cellule de dégrisement, ce n’est pas bien grave…  
— J’admire tout ce que tu fais pour moi…  
— Je vous l’ai déjà dit. Yiris était une amie. C’était la seule personne qui ne voyait pas en moi un ado défoncé qui vendait des disques entre deux joints. Elle me disait qu’il fallait que je me réveille. Chaque semaine, quand elle passait à la boutique, elle me sermonnait.

Monsieur Aryenciapolos s’appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Yiris avait le don de voir dans le fond des gens. Elle allait toujours plus loin que l’apparence. Malheureusement, beaucoup quand il la voyait ne percevait que la jeune fille mal élevée, mauvaise en classe et tapageuse au catéchisme qui passait ses samedis après-midi soit en retenue, soit à nettoyer l’église…  
— Quand elle ne séchait pas ses punitions… N’oubliez pas qu’elle trouvait toujours moyen de venir voir les nouveautés dans ma boutique le samedi ! S’amusa Jamie.

A son tour, le vieil homme ria. Puis regardant le visiteur droit des les yeux avec un sourire malicieux, il demanda :

— Avoue, tu avais un petit béguin pour ma fille, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Allons, fit l’intéressé gêné, elle avait treize ans, moi seize !  
— Cela n’empêche pas de penser !  
— Je reconnais… Soupira Jamie. Je me suis disais que d’ici quelques années… Cependant, en disparaissant…  
— Tu es devenu flic pour elle, non ? Pour la retrouver ?  
— Et oui, ça a été un électrochoc, dans ma défonce, je pensais qu’en entrant dans la police, il y aurait le miracle. Alors, j’ai arrêté les disques, j’ai arrêté d’être Jamie, mais il faut croire que la drogue restait en moi, car même clean, j’ai continué à croire que je pouvais la retrouver…  
— Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour encore plus fou que je ne le suis, cependant, je sais que mes enfants sont vivants, et je veux croire qu’ils reviendront !  
— Franchement, je vous l’ai déjà souvent dit, mais je vous admire… Les années n’ont aucune prise sur votre espoir…  
— Tu sais, j’ai enterré mes deux aînés. J’avais deux petits corps sans vie, je savais que c’était fini, que rien ne me les rendrait.  
Pour Yiris et Constantin, le second, je n’ai aucune preuve qu’ils soient vivants, ni aucune qu’ils soient morts. Alors moi qui ai connu la douleur de perdre deux enfants, tant que l’on ne m’aura pas opposé la certitude formelle que mes petits ne sont plus, je croirais !  
Je croirai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle !

Prenant dans ses mains un cadre avec un cliché de sa famille au complet, lui, sa femme, leurs trois derniers enfants et une petite photo de ses deux premiers enfants coincés dans l’angle, il poursuivit son discours.

— Un jour, ils franchiront le seuil de cette porte, Yiris demandera un chocolat chaud, Constantin un thé à la menthe, ils mangeront des petits gâteaux… Ce jour arrivera… Cela fait plus de vingt-cinq ans que je l’attends et je continuerai…  
— Je le répète, vous m’épatez…  
— Et toi, au fond, tu n’espères pas un peu aussi ? Regarde-moi ça, tu commences à avoir quelques cheveux blancs et tu es toujours célibataire.

Passant la main dans sa chevelure avec un petit sourire embarrassé, Jamie répondit :

— Aucune femme ne me supporte plus de quelques semaines avant de claquer la porte et de me balancer mes quatre vérités. Mes parents ne me supportaient déjà pas…  
Certaines personnes sont faites pour vivre seules, j’en fais partie !  
Et puis, je reconnais que cette histoire avec Yiris déplaisait. Certaines de mes copines avaient découvert mon dossier et avait piqué des crises de jalousie… De toute façon, pas mal de mes collègues me trouvent déjà stupide avec ça, alors que chercher les disparus, c’est leur job…

Philippos Aryenciapolos sourit. Il savait les réactions extrêmes de gens face à ce besoin de résoudre une vieille affaire.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Jamie ne se débarrasserait pas non plus de son fantôme…

Son regard passant sur un article de journal daté d’août 1982 relatant la disparation des enfants, le policier reprit la conversation.

— Vous savez, en fouillant un jour dans la base de données, j’ai trouvé un truc étrange. En 1996, au Japon, une proche d’une jeune fille, âgée d’une quinzaine d’années, qui avait disparu avait fini par déclaré, après avoir été interrogée plusieurs fois par la police, avoir vu une colonne de lumière emporter son amie, un peu comme Nikaia l’avait décrit pour Yiris et Constantin…  
— Comme quoi… Les gens s’imaginent bien des choses quelque soit leur âge…  
— Vous avez raison… En tout cas, la disparue est réapparue mystérieusement un an plus tard, elle a dit qu’elle ne se souvenait de rien et a repris sa vie comme si de rien n’était…  
— Une fin heureuse au moins… Soupira le père.  
— Oui, enfin, jusqu’à l’année dernière. Un soir, le frère de la fille l’a vue partir un peu pressée, elle n’a donné aucun signe de vie depuis…  
— Je n’ose imaginer la détresse de ses parents. Ils l’ont perdu une fois, ils ont la chance de la retrouver et le perde à nouveau… La vie est parfois bien cruelle…

Encore un silence, une baisse de tension fit vaciller les lampes, mais le père de Yiris et Constantin ne vacillait pas.

A soixante et onze ans, il gardait une vraie volonté. Loin se le laisser abattre, il vivait pour espérer et espérer le faisait vivre.

— Tu sais, fit-il remarquer à Jamie, quand je regarde ces photos d’eux tels qu’ils sont censés être, ils ont l’air figé… Ils sont beaux, mais un peu trop inexpressifs à mon goût… Peu importe où ils sont en fait, ce que j’aimerai, c’est qu’ils aient le sourire aux lèvres…

Ce que Philippos Aryenciapolos ignorait c’est que son souhait n’était pas exaucé. 

Dans un fortin en ruines, perdu dans une forêt sombre, cachette idéale pour qui voulait rester discret, Constantin, ivre et droguait violentait une petite pour assouvir ses pulsions.  
La malheureuse avait juste eu le malheur de croiser son chemin et de lui avoir rappeler sa sœur, de part sa chevelure, blonde, ses yeux verts et son teint légèrement hâlé.  
Couvertes d’entailles et de contusions, elle était à la merci des vices de son ravisseur.

Pendant ce temps, dans le sous-sol, avec la seule lumière de la Lune des Illusions par une grille, Yiris amaigrie et arborant hématomes et traces de scarifications, à l’image de la victime de son frère dont les cris et suppliques déchiraient le calme de la nuit, gisait sur le sol d’un cachot.

Le regard vide, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.


	45. Un lien spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 45

Un lien spécial

Publié pour la première fois le 21 août 2012

 

La nuit, le jour, la nuit, le jour… Yiris les voyait passer sans réellement être capable de les compter.  
Enfermée, elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Constantin avait décidé de faire durer son calvaire autant que possible…  
Recluse dans un cachot souterrain avec juste une lucarne qui lui rappelait celui dans lequel elle avait agonisé adolescente, elle était surveillée en permanence par un garde, chargé de s’assurer qu’elle ne tentait pas de se suicider et se nourrissait. 

A chaque tentative de rébellion, notamment quand elle refusait de manger, Constantin avait d’abord eu comme stratégie de la rouer de coups.  
Puis, voyant qu’elle devenait indifférente à la souffrance, il avait décidé de sanctionner de façon plus sadique encore.

Lorsque sa sœur lui désobéissait, il faisait enlever une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement, toujours une blonde bouclée aux yeux verts, puis la violait et torturait jusqu’à lui faire rendre l’âme avant de laisser mourir auprès de Yiris.

Parfois, histoire de parfaire son sadisme, Constantin n’hésitait pas à laisser le cadavre trois voire quatre jours auprès de sa sœur.

Ce traitement faisait peu à peu perdre la raison à la Reine de Fanelia. Elle passait désormais la plupart de ses journées dans une sorte de léthargie, un semblant de sommeil, car elle ne fermait pas les yeux et ne rêvait pas.  
Elle restait juste allongée par terre, le regard vide…  
En fait, le simple fait de penser lui rappelait sans arrêt des images douloureuses qu’elle aimerait pouvoir oublier.  
Au-delà de toutes les innocentes massacrées pour payer ses « erreurs », il y avait le comportement même de son frère.

Le jour où elle s’était rendue, après le départ de Meinmet, Constantin s’était montré étrangement aimable.  
Il avait refusé que sa sœur soit enchaînée, il lui avait juste voulu lui bander les yeux pour qu’elle ne sache pas où elle allait.

D’abord une longue marche, dans la forêt, car elle voyait, à travers le bandeau noir, le feuillage des branches danser au gré du vent, s’en était suivi une chevauchée dont la rapidité et le déroulement nocturne ne lui avait pas permis de percevoir les paysages qu’elle traversait.

Sachant son frère tout près d’elle, elle n’osait pas bouger. Il était largement assez réactif pour la tuer avant qu’elle n’ait le temps d’enlever le tissu qui lui recouvrait les yeux.

Enfin, cet interminable chemin l’avait menée à sa prison. Un vieux fortin, certainement abandonné depuis belle lurette vu les plantes qui poussaient entre les pierres.  
Une partie du bâtiment était ancré dans la roche, et on devinait l’existence de nombreuses pièces troglodytes.

Yiris n’avait pas eu pas le temps de se faire idée réelle des lieux qu’elle avait été entraînée par Constantin dans une pièce dont elle avait entendu qu’il fermait la porte à double tour.  
Là, il s’était placé derrière elle et lui avait retiré son bandeau.

La salle était assez grande, pourvue d’un lit, d’une table et de deux chaises ainsi que d’une énorme cheminée dans un angle étrangement éclairée par des lampes à gaz au lieu d’un feu.  
Elle représentait sans doute à elle seule un étage entier du bâtiment. Bref regard alentour, pas de possibilité de fuir, les fenêtres avaient toutes des barreaux.  
Quand à la porte, taillée dans un bois solide, renforcé d’armatures métalliques, possédait plusieurs verrous.  
Ce constat amer avait incité Yiris à soupirer de dépit, mais c’était loin d’être le pire qui l’attendait.  
Son frère l’avait délaissée quelques instants pour aller récupérer quelque chose sous un des coussins de sa couche.

La vue de ce dont il s’agissait avait arraché une exclamation de peur à sa sœur.  
Vainement, elle avait tenté de dissimuler son effroi en cachant sa bouche et son nez de ses mains.

Fier de son effet, Constantin s’était amusé à agiter dans le vide son bien précieux : de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, ceux de Yiris.

— Vois-tu, avait-il dit en se faisant glisser les mèches de façon à ce qu’elles lui caressent le cou puis les joues, avant de te délaisser quelques temps, j’avais besoin d’un petit souvenir pour tenir le coup sans ta présence. Quoique tu sois…

Son regard s’était fait étrange, il s’était avancé vers son aînée. D’instinct, elle avait reculé de quelques pas.  
Doucement, le renégat avait laissé tomber les cheveux coupés à terre et continué sa marche.

A forcer de vouloir s’éloigner de lui, Yiris s’était trouvée dos au mur. Pétrifiée, elle n’avait eu aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi dire.  
Son frère…Ainsi…

Arrivé tout près d’elle, il avait passé sa main dans sa chevelure, dont les boucles épaisses lui atteignaient alors les omoplates d’un côté et chatouillaient la naissance des seins de l’autre.  
Partant de la pointe, Constantin avait enroulé doucement une mèche autour d’un doigt.

— Maintenant, je peux toucher tes cheveux sur toi… Ils sont bien plus doux…

Portant la main à son visage, il avait humé longuement le parfum de la mèche.

— Délicieux… Avait-il commenté en se léchant le contour des lèvres.

Le souffle de Yiris s’était fait court, la peur s’emparant d’elle. Dans une tentative désespérée de fuir au moins la réalité avec son esprit, son regard s’était porté sur le sol.

Constatant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Constantin s’en était amusé.  
Doucement, se penchant sur son cou, il y avait déposé quelques légers baisers avant de se mettre à lécher le trajet de la carotide pour atteindre une oreille et murmurer :

— Tu n’es pas ma sœur ! Tu es une de ces fausses-personnes ! Quand elle était mourante, tu l’as achevée et tu as volé son apparence.  
— Tu sais bien que non… C’est moi ! Avait bredouillé l’intéressée.  
— Oui, tu as ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses mimiques, ses intonations de voix, mais tu n’es pas elle, sinon, je ne ferais jamais cela !

Lui prenant violemment le menton, il l’avait embrassée de force sur la bouche puis fait divaguer ses mains, bloquant le moindre geste de rébellion de Yiris.

Celle-ci avait eu beau débattre, comme les derniers temps, lorsqu’elle avait essayé de s’entraîner, elle semblait dépourvue de force.  
Lasse de subir la folie de son frère, souhaitant plus que tout que cela s’arrête, elle n’avait pu pourtant que sangloter.

— Ma sœur ne se serait jamais comportée comme toi ! Elle était honnête, elle n’aurait pas vécu avec des putes, ne serait jamais rentrée dans mes petits jeux malsains. Elle aurait préféré mourir que se faire baiser par un hydride d’humain, et surtout…

Difficilement, il s’était ressaisit et avait enfin lâché ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

— Et surtout, elle ne m’aurait jamais abandonné !  
— Je suis revenue te chercher… Tard, je sais, mais je suis revenue… 

Plaquant brutalement sa prisonnière au mur et cette fois, la fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui avait crié :

— Non, non, et non… Si elle avait survécu, ma sœur, la vraie Yiris serait revenue aussi vite qu’elle aurait pu pour me délivrer.  
— Je suis désolée, mon Maître ne me laissait pas de liberté. J’étais obligée de le suivre… Pardon…  
— Aucune excuse, aucune, aucune ! Avait martelé Constantin en frappant le mur de son poing juste à côté de la tête de sa sœur.  
— Pardon, pardon… Avait continué Yiris en pleurant.

Alors qu’elle fondait en larmes, se souvenant de ce qui s’est passé, des circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait été séparée de son frère, ce dernier avait continué ses gestes déplacés.

Accablée par la culpabilité, se sentant responsable de ce qu’elle avait laisser son cadet subir, la volonté même de se débattre lui avait fait défaut et elle avait déposé les armes.  
Il l’avait touchée, l’avait déshabillée, lui-même avait retiré sa tunique… Il avait pris du plaisir à ce qu’elle vivait comme une torture interminable.

Sur le plafond, figurait une vieille fresque, pratiquement effacée, représentant la Lune des Illusions.  
Cherchant une source de réconfort, Yiris s’était raccroché à cette image et peu importait ce qu’elle subissait, elle n’avait pas lâché pas le dessin bleuté des yeux.

Alors qu’elle percevait la peau de Constantin contre la sienne, elle s’était sentit basculer. Fixant encore et toujours son repère, elle avait essayé de faire fit du fait d’être allongée sur le lit.  
Le renégat avait semblé un peu déçu que sa proie se laissa aussi facilement neutraliser.  
Cela n’avait eu aucune prise sur son souhait de posséder l’objet de son obsession.

Au fil des caresses et des baisers incestueux qu’elle s’évertuait à ignorer, Yiris avait perdu peu à peu conscience. 

Cependant, pas totalement, à son grand regret.

Elle savait depuis bien longtemps que ses relations avec son frère avaient pris un tournant dangereux et qu’en voulant fuir le problème, elle avait joué avec le feu laissant apparaître une ambiguïté malsaine.  
Et surtout, au fond d’elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer qu’elle se doutait que ça finirait mal.  
Ainsi, elle allait payer ce qu’elle s’était toujours reprocher, de ne pas s’être opposée à Lig Viete pour aller sauver son frère.

Dernier souhait, sachant que son frère, ou du moins, celui qui l’était, irait jusqu’au bout, elle avait espéré être exécutée juste après.

Elle avait tenté de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne surtout pas mêler un souvenir agréable à l’horreur qu’elle subissait. 

Tandis que Constantin assouvissait ses pulsions en arrivant finalement à lui écarter les cuisses, la jeune femme, les yeux rivés au plafond avait commencé à chantonner dans un état second :

— Il était un petit homme… Pirouette cacahuète, il était un petit homme… Qui avait une drôle de maison… Qui avait une drôle de maison… 

Cette comptine… Constantin la connaissait. Une foule d’images défila alors dans son esprit. Il s’était revu, tout petit, dans les bras de sa sœur qui le réconfortait en lui fredonnant cette comptine apprise par sa grand-mère ayant vécu en France.

Perturbé, il avait relevé la tête et observé sa prisonnière qui continuait à murmurer tandis que des larmes lui coulaient aux coins des yeux.

Le visage balafré s’était superposé sur celui de la Yiris de ses souvenirs.  
Pris d’un violent mal de tête, il avait porté les mains sur son crâne.

— Non, non, tu n’es pas elle, tu lui as volé son apparence… Non…  
Brusquement, il s’était relevé et commençait à tourner en rond en continuant de parler.  
Sa crise devint de plus en plus forte et il en arriva à hurler.

Ce comportement avait ramené Yiris à la réalité, elle s’était redressée, prenant une boule de draps pour se couvrir.  
Désemparée face à l’état délirant de son frère, elle avait juste pu rester immobile.

Soudain, ayant sans doute entendu ses cris, des soldats étaient venus frapper à la porte.

— Chef, ça va ? 

Ces appels eurent pour conséquence de reconnecter Constantin à la réalité.

— Oui, oui… Allez-vous en ! Laissez-moi !

Puis, le jeune homme s’était retourné vers sa sœur qui serrait fort sa maigre protection de toile.  
Animé d’un rictus pervers, il s’était rapproché du lit et s’était penché vers Yiris.

— Salope ! Avait-il dit en la frappant violemment d’un coup de poing en plein visage.

Plusieurs minutes durant, il avait continué à s’acharner sur elle, l’insultant tout ce qu’il en pouvait. Celle-ci avait tenté désespérément de parer les coups. 

Cependant son état de stress l’en avait rendue incapable.

Quand enfin il en eut fini avec elle, Constantin, mains en sang s’adressa à Yiris.

— Rhabille-toi, pouffiasse !

Le corps endolori par la souffrance, la peau bleuissante, du sang partout, la jeune femme n’avait pas réfléchi.  
Faisait fi de tout, elle s’était juste hâtée de ramasser ses vêtements et de les remettre.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle resta figée sur place. Lui tournant le dos, son frère avait achevé de remettre son pantalon.

Ensuitte, glacial, il était revenu vers elle et lui avait empoigné brutalement les cheveux. De sa main libre, il avait ouvert la porte avant de l’entraîner ainsi dans les escaliers.  
Tentant de se défaire de son joug, elle avait récolté encore quelques coups, notamment dans les côtes.

Elle, d’habitude insensible à ce genre de douleurs, avait envie de hurler de mal… Comme une simple humaine…

Finalement, parvenu au sous-sol du fortin, Constantin avait ordonné à un de ses hommes d’ouvrir une porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une pièce dont le fond était séparé du reste par des barreaux.  
Descendant quelques marches, il avait tiré sa sœur avant de la jeter dans la partie close avant de refermer sèchement la grille.

Et il était repartit…

Depuis cet épisode, Yiris survivait au jour le jour, redoutant les crises d’un frère qui passait du gentil au sadique incestueux parfois en l’espace de quelques secondes.

Avec le temps qui passait, avec la réclusion, elle savait bien qu’elle allait aussi sombrer dans la folie.

Bien que privée de sa croix qu’elle avait choisi de laisser à Fanelia, elle trouvait un maigre réconfort dans le fait de prier.

OoO

Quatre mois après la disparition de Yiris, même pour évoquer l’intérêt du Royaume à avoir une Souveraine, aucun n’aurait osé prononcer son nom.  
Des paroles qui n’abordaient que vaguement la situation avait déjà envoyé plusieurs personnes réfléchir quelques jours au cachot. 

Hitomi était triste de voir cette réaction. Une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Folken, bien plus sombre que celle de Zaibach, avait fait surface.  
Cependant, respectueuse de la souffrance du jeune homme, la jeune maman avait choisi elle-aussi de garder le silence.

La vision de l’inconnue lui revenait encore parfois, à la question de son identité, elle ne savait que fredonner cet air.

Même en s’étant retourné des centaines de foi la question dans la tête, ni elle, ni Merle, ni Meinmet n’avaient de signification à lui donner. Pourtant, le vieil homme restait persuadé de le connaître.  
Il aurait bien posé la question à son neveu. Cependant ce dernier ne lui adressait même plus la parole.

Malgré cette politique du silence, une personne osa déranger le Roi : Mila. Depuis la disparation de sa patronne, l’ancienne tenancière et ses filles étaient toujours payées, alors qu’elles n’avaient plus rien à faire.

Prostituée, mais pas profiteuse, Mila estimait ne pas avoir à rester ainsi et avait donc décidé de donner sa démission ainsi que celles de ses filles.  
Ceci dit, ces dernières, trop terrorisées, l’avait laissée partir au devant et attendaient dans le couloir.

La tenancière à la retraite ne s’était même pas étonnée de cette attitude.  
Depuis toujours, les filles avaient mérité leur appellation, elles se cachaient derrière leur patronne comme des gamines derrière leur maman.  
Ainsi, Mila allait affronter seule la tempête. Cependant, il en fallait plus que ça pour lui faire peur.  
Tout en donnant deux coups à la porte du bureau du Souverain, elle s’annonça elle-même.  
Folken, comme Van, n’aimait pas l’idée d’avoir un planton dévoué aux annonces et les gardes restaient plus en amont dans le couloir.

— Votre Majesté, c’est Mila. Je souhaiterai vous parler si cela est possible.

A un bref silence, succéda un simple « Entrez ». Délicatement, ayant une réelle impression de déranger, la visiteuse ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pièce et s’inclina.

Folken n’avait pas levé les yeux de son travail. Autrefois, il aurait offert un regard sympathique et un sourire, mais ce temps-là était révolu.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Mila s’avança jusqu’à se trouver face au bureau du Roi.  
Au début, elle ne dit rien. Puis voyant que la situation était partie pour durer un bon moment, elle prit sur elle et s’exprima la première, attitude qu’elle savait déplacée en présence de son Souverain.

— Votre Majesté, je sais bien qu’en abordant le sujet, je risque de finir au cachot. Cela dit, je refuse d’être payée à ne rien faire, et il en va de même pour mes filles !

Après ces paroles lâchées d’un seul trait sans reprendre son souffle, l’ex-maquerelle redoutait le pire, il ne vint pas.  
Au terme de quelques nouvelles minutes de silence qui parurent à Mila une forme de torture en soi, Folken leva la tête vers son interlocutrice.

Elle s’attendait à un air courroucé, ce fut plutôt une expression triste.

— Je suis bien conscient que vous toutes n’avez aucun travail, mais je sais que vous pouvez vous distraire en allant vous promener ça et là. De toute façon, vous avez toujours été rémunérées sur ma fortune personnelle, donc personne n’a à y redire si c’est cela qui vous gène.

Un peu décontenancée par cette réponse qui s’éloignait de son scénario catastrophe, elle recommença à parler en bafouillant quelque peu.

— Même si mon activité n’avait rien de noble, j’ai toujours travaillé, Votre Majesté ! Aussi, me retrouver ainsi inutile, je ne peux pas m’y faire. Je vous remercie de la générosité dont vous faites preuve en me gardant comme employée, cependant je veux mériter ce que je gagne !

Mila croyait avoir eu son lot de surprises en ne finissant pas déjà au cachot, mais le petit sourire qui illumina le visage du Roi lui apparut des plus surréalistes.

— A t’entendre ainsi parler, Mila, je comprends mieux pourquoi Yiris te considère comme sa meilleure amie. Vous partagez le même franc-parler…

Puis, il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Il soupira puis se tourna vers la tenancière, toujours étrangement souriant.

— Si je te garde, reprit-il, c’est avant tout parce que je veux que tu sois pour Yiris quand elle reviendra. Si je te laissais partir, c’est comme si je renonçais à l’espoir qu’il me reste.  
Connaissant sa force, croire qu’elle ne reviendra pas, c’est trahir Yiris ! Bien sûr, toi et tes filles restez libres de quitter le palais si c’est réellement ce que vous souhaitez. Cela dit, sachez que pour moi, il est important que vous restiez ici afin de ne pas l’oublier !

A ouïr ces mots, Mila ne put réprimer un sanglot. Hors de question pour elle d’oublier son amie, elle resterait, même si les chances étaient faibles, l’espoir restait.  
Et cet espoir, aussi insensé que certains le considéraient, semblant être ce qui permettait au Roi de Fanelia de tenir debout.

L’ex-tenancière prit donc poliment congé et annonça aux filles qu’elles continueraient leur étrange train de vie des dernières semaines.  
Il y eu un flot de questions perplexes, Mila y coupa court. C’était comme ça et pas autrement !  
Et comme d’habitude, les filles obéirent, un peu dubitatives, mais elle savait que leur patronne n’agissait pas sans raison.

Alors qu’il les entendait s’éloigner, le regard de Folken s’attarda sur le bâton de Yiris.  
Il l’avait déposé contre une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et l’espace d’un instant, il crut voir la silhouette de sa femme à côté.

Persuadé qu’il s’agissait d’une hallucination due au manque de sommeil, il se promit de finir son travail tôt et d’aller se coucher afin d’espérer avoir les idées claires pour reprendre ses tâches le lendemain.

OoO

Etonnement, après un dîner frugal et un bain, le Roi s’endormit avec une étonnante facilité. Dans un songe, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Yiris.

— Souviens de ce que tu aimais chez moi… Tu te rappelles, tu m’avais un jour dit que ma peau te faisait penser à de la résine d’ambre parce qu’elle en avait la belle couleur dorée et le toucher lisse et étrangement chaud…  
Qui d’autre que moi pourrait connaître ces paroles ? Peut-être te dis-tu que ton esprit te joue des tours. Avec les jours et les semaines qui passent, certaines choses disparaissent sous un voile de poussière.  
Mais cet amour que nous avons partagé, il restera !  
Tout cela a bien existé, et ne disparaîtra pas, tu le sais… Tes baisers, tes caresses, je ne les oublie pas… J’ignore combien de temps je vais résister, j’ai l’impression que le fil qui maintient mon âme à mon corps est devenu plus en plus mince et fragile quand je vois à quel point j’arrive à m’évader de moi-même.  
Enfin, je trouve une utilité à cet état qui est le mien depuis ma résurrection, je te sens comme si tu étais vraiment près de moi, c’est doux…  
Après avoir vécu dans la violence, je souhaite juste mourir dans la douceur, alors si quand je m’éteindrai, je ressens ta présence comme à cet instant, je partirai légère.

Les yeux fermés, il percevait sa présence, aussi bien dans l’intonation de ces paroles que le parfum de sa peau ou le contact de ses doigts, elle était tellement réelle.  
N’osant bouger de peur de se réveiller, il savourait ce songe incroyablement immersif, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à croire que ce soit l’œuvre de la magie des fausses-personnes. 

Folken pensait Yiris assise à côté de lui, caressant son front et les mèches éparses qui s’y trouvaient.  
Doucement, elle se penchait, son souffle se faisait proche.

— Je ne peux pas te forcer à promettre quelque chose, mais sache que j’aimerai qu’en mémoire de moi, tu profites de ta vie.  
Je ne dis pas que cela simple, mais ce n’est parce que moi, j’ai gâché ma chance que tu dois en faire de même. Ne consacre pas non plus ton temps à courir après mon frère, sa folie ne tardera pas à le tuer de toute façon. Tu verras, tu le sais au fond de toi, on arrive toujours à trouver le bonheur quelque part.

La tendre illusion déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître, comme si elle s’était dissoute dans une petite brise.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Folken observa le bâton de Yiris posé de l’autre côté du lit et vit brièvement certains dessins du bâton briller tandis que sa marque sur le cœur le brûlait légèrement.

Alors ce n’était pas un rêve ? La proximité de ce bout de bois lui avait permis de ressentir la présence de sa femme…

Même si c’était un réel souhait qu’elle avait pu concrétiser, elle n’en restait pas moins lointaine et en danger, cependant, le Roi ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire à la pensée de ces quelques douces minutes.

Et loin de là, dans sa geôle, assoupie à même le sol, reprenant son souffle comme après un effort conséquent, Yiris affichait le même air heureux.


	46. La lueur dans les ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 46

La lueur dans les ténèbres

Publié pour la première fois le 28 août 2012

 

Habituée à des geôliers totalement muets, à l’exception bien évidemment de son frère, Yiris crut à une hallucination quand, lors d’une relève, elle entendit une voix autre que celle de Constantin s’adresser à elle.

— Je constate que tu as l’esprit réellement fort. A ta place, beaucoup se mettraient à faire la conversation à eux-mêmes.

Allongée sur le sol de pierres, la prisonnière tourna la tête vers son visiteur. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle semblait humer une odeur qui flottait dans l’air.

— Le fausse-personne… Encore toi !

L’individu avança dans la lumière. Il avait apparence humaine, celle d’un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtain court et yeux verts, et souriait amusé.

— Bonne réponse, encore moi, toujours moi ! Je suis déçu, cette fois, tu ne m’as pas senti venir ! Cependant, je crois comprendre pourquoi ?  
— Ah ? Répondit Yiris, cynique. Parce que je suis en train de crever ?  
— Certes, tes pouvoirs ont diminués. Cela fait un moment que je t’observe. Déjà rien qu’en ne percevant ma présence ici qu’au dernier moment, alors que tu l’avais senti facilement lorsque j’avais apporté le message à Fanelia, je vois bien que tu as perdu tes capacités habituelles.  
A côté de cela, ton ancrage faiblit, j’ai perçu que tu étais parvenue à faire échapper ton âme, cela fait un moment que tu essayais, et tu y es arrivée…  
— Ne vas pas t’inquiéter, je…  
— Tu ne sauras plus le faire ! Je sais, j’ai senti ta force d’esprit se vider dans cet effort désespéré… 

La prisonnière soupira et retourna la tête vers son petit soupirail grillagé.  
Le fausse-personne haussa les épaules, blasé.

— En théorie, je n’ai pas le droit de venir ici. Cependant, Constantin s’est absenté. Après plusieurs jours, j’ai réussi à convaincre les gardes contre rétribution de me laisser avec toi. Personne ne peut nous entendre.  
— Et alors ? Tu vas me libérer ? Demanda Yiris avant de lâcher un ricanement. Encore mieux, me dire ce qu’il est advenu de Maître Van ?  
— Sur ce dernier point, tu sais que je resterais silencieux. Cependant je suis seulement là pour comprendre…

Lentement, il s’approcha pour se trouver contre la grille, la jeune femme le regarda à nouveau, perplexe.

— Comprendre quoi ?  
— Si ce que j’ai senti pouvait être réel !  
— Si tu parles de l’évasion de l’esprit, on vient d’en discuter, je l’ai fait ! Point ! Fin de la discussion !  
— Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de l’autre présence.

Etonnée, la prisonnière s’assit et dévisagea son interlocuteur. L’expression de ce dernier demeurait impénétrable.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Tu t’en doutes, je suis un sorcier fausse-personne accompli. Tout comme toi, en temps normal, je ressens si un des miens se trouve à proximité. Bien évidemment, je perçois que tu es là, mais il y a… une autre entité.  
— Tu délires complètement ! Je suis seule ici !  
— J’en suis moins sûr que toi ! Quand je suis allé t’apporter le message à Fanelia, il y avait une onde étrange, tellement anecdotique, que je ne m’en suis pas soucié. Là, je reviens et cette sensation s’est nettement amplifiée. Alors, soit tu mens, soit tu n’es plus capable de la percevoir, soit tu refuses de te l’avouer !

Cette fois, Yiris en eut assez, elle se leva et se colla à la grille juste face au visiteur.  
Il avait beau être bien plus grand, comme d’ordinaire, cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

— Quelle est l’utilité de ce petit jeu ? Va aux faits !  
— J’ai longuement réfléchi et je pense que tu as perdu une grande partie de tes pouvoirs car ton aspect fausse-personne s’est mis en sommeil au profit de ton humanité.  
— Hypothèse intéressante, déjà vérifiée ! J’ai bien vu moi-même que j’étais diminuée. Aurais-tu une théorie sur la cause ?  
— La présence !

La prisonnière resta interdite, cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l’agacer. 

— Et ce serait quoi ? Une possession ? Enfin, cela ne serait pas possible, je n’ai jamais absorbé d’être humain…

Croisant les bras, le fausse-personne ne répondit pas immédiatement, continuant de ne pas quitter la jeune femme des yeux, comme s’il s’étonnait de son manque de perspicacité.

— Une âme, une petite âme, celle de l’enfant qui grandit en toi, malgré le fait que tu l’ignores.

Bouche bée, regard perdu, Yiris recula de quelques pas pour se retrouver adosser au mur du fond, portant la main à son ventre, qui n’avait nullement grossi, au contraire…  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Tu es fou, cela ne se peut pas… Je m’en serais quand même rendue compte, tu es délirant !  
— A mon avis, tu t’es juste voilée la face. Sans doute ne te sentais-tu pas prête, et maintenant, en danger, mais je suis sûr de moi.  
— Ah bon Tu as déjà vu ça ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec une certaine arrogance.  
— Non, cependant je n’ai jamais vu un hybride préserver son âme comme toi. Au bout d’un moment, tous basculent, pas toi !  
Tu as gardé un corps d’humaine, il reste logique que tu puisses porter un enfant. 

Yiris ne savait pas quoi dire, à nouveau, elle posa sa paume sur son abdomen, mais de façon plus douce, presque caressante.

— Tu dis que tu avais senti cela à Fanelia… Alors, cela devrait se voir non ?  
— Ton esprit a réussi à persuader ton corps du contraire. La volonté fait parfois des choses impressionnantes !

Soudain, un petit coup, très léger se fit sentir sous la main de la jeune femme, comme un petit signal.  
Emue, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

— Mon mari voulait tant un enfant… Nous y étions arrivé… Et moi, j’ai tout gâché…

Essuyant les gouttes sur ses joues, elle redressa la tête vers le fausse-personne, fataliste.

— Je présume que tu vas tout balancer à Constantin… 

Se déplaçant légèrement de côté, l’individu se trouva le visage en pleine lumière, son expression demeura indéchiffrable.

— Non !  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Il existe des principes sacrés entre fausses-personnes ! Nous ne pouvons nous attaquer directement une fois que nous connaissons notre lien. Si je raconte cela à Constantin, tu ne réchapperas pas à ce qu’il te réserve et moi, je n’ai rien à y gagner, uniquement à perdre le peu d’honneur que me permet ma race.  
— Certes, mais un jour où l’autre, cet enfant devra naître, je ne pourrais pas le cacher… Et il ne doit plus me rester énormément de temps non plus, au maximum deux mois, même pas trois, et peut-être bien moins… Donc, je suis fichue…

Le visiteur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, Yiris ne s’abaisserait pas à le supplier.

— Je croyais que les mères étaient prêtes à tout pour leur enfant… Si tu restes ainsi, tu n’es pas digne de la bénédiction qui t’a été offerte !

Et il s’en alla.

Un moment, Yiris fixa la porte, furieuse. Puis, elle s’assit sur le plancher, la tête entre ses mains, réfléchissant à la situation improbable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. 

Son nouveau gardien arriva rapidement, elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

Les yeux sur son monde natal dans le ciel, elle s’interrogeait sur ce qu’elle pouvait bien faire désormais.

OoO

Après plusieurs jours d’absence, un soir, Constantin regagna son repère passablement énervé.  
Le fausse-personne sous son apparence humaine l’attendait.

Lançant un regard dédaigneux à celui-ci, le renégat commença à regagner sa chambre.

Habituée à son manque total de respect, le fausse-personne le suivit.

— Je vous informe qu’aucun incident n’a eu lieu en votre absence.  
— Bien… Aleph… Enfin, cela ne doit même pas être ton nom… Comme quoi même des merdes comme toi peuvent travailler correctement ! Répondit Constantin avec mépris.

L’intéressé ne réagit pas. Il ne s’agissait que d’une remarque désagréable de plus dans l’océan des précédentes…

— Les nouveaux ordres sont de préparer l’évacuation de la cargaison… Et de la trimballer au relais… Là, ce seront d’autres qui s’occuperont de la suite… Soupira Constantin.  
— Soit, je vais commencer à organiser cela !  
— Je parie que toi, le détritus, tu en sais plus que moi… 

Aleph resta silencieux.

— Bon… J’avais bien besoin que l’on me colle un type comme toi… Enfin, je vais me débarrasser de ta sale tronche, il est dit que tu dois accompagner le convoi et que je reste ici !  
— Entendu ! Acquiesça l’individu sur un ton monocorde.

Laissant Constantin finir de regagner son appartement, le fausse-personne resta un moment à méditer.

OoO 

Trop préoccupé par les nouvelles consignes qu’il avait reçues et qui l’avaient passablement énervé, le frère de Yiris n’avait pas pris le temps d’aller la voir, préférant cuver un bon coup.  
Celle-ci avait bien compris qu’il était rentré et ressentait un certain soulagement à ne pas l’avoir vu débarquer.

Oubliant quelques instants ses tracas, la prisonnière se concentra sur un soudain vacarme, accompagné de nombreux invectivassions.  
A l’évidence, quelque chose de fragile, cependant assez lourd, était trimballé avec difficulté. 

Perplexe, elle se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir. Depuis qu’elle était captive, elle n’avait jamais entendu une pareille agitation, surtout la nuit.  
Sa principale angoisse était que Constantin et ses sbires aient décidé de quitter les lieux.  
La perspective d’un nouveau voyage l’angoissait et, depuis sa discussion avec le fausse-personne, l’idée d’être exécutée ne lui était plus si indifférente.

Par moment, il lui était arrivé de toucher son ventre, s’interrogeant sur la fameuse petite présence qui grandissait en elle, cependant pas trop souvent, de peur d’éveiller les soupçons, étant épiée en permanence.

Soudain, un fracas violent se fit ressentir, suivi de plusieurs cris, Yiris n’eut pas le temps de comprendre qu’une violente explosion retentit.  
Par réflexe de survie, la jeune femme alla se mettre en boule dans un coin de sa cellule, les mains sur la tête.

Le bâtiment fut fortement ébranlé, des bouts de plafond se détachèrent et de grosses fissures apparurent sur les murs.  
Quand les secousses s’arrêtèrent, la prisonnière ouvrit un œil : la pièce baignait dans un halo de poussière.  
Coup de chance, elle n’avait que des légères écorchures sur les bras dues à la chute de quelques pierres du plafond.

Son gardien n’avait pas eu la même chance, une poutre s’était fendue et lui était tombée dessus. Il n’en avait pas réchappé.  
La grille était broyée, mais pas moyen de la passer.

Au silence succéda une bruyante panique, des hurlements se faisaient entendre.  
Perplexe, Yiris regardait l’état de sa cellule, la seconde poutre qui maintenait le toit était fendue de façon importante.  
Par sécurité, la jeune femme risquait de voir le plafond s’effondrer sur elle d’un moment à l’autre. Trébuchant parmi les débris, elle alla se mettre dans la partie la moins abîmée de sa cellule, près du soupirail.

C’est alors qu’elle remarqua que l’un des barreaux ne tenait plus que pas miracle. Sautant à plusieurs reprises, elle arriva à le toucher et il tomba à terre.  
Personne n’était là, l’ouverture s’était un peu dégagée… 

Brièvement, elle réfléchit, elle n’avait sur elle que sa tunique juste serrée d’un minuscule bout de lacet de même que son pantalon.  
Constantin avait pris soin de lui retirer tout bout de tissu ou de corde trop long avec lequel elle aurait pu vouloir se pendre, il avait même fait déchiré son pantalon pour qu’il lui arrive ras des genoux.  
Sans doute juste pour l’embêter, il lui avait même confisqué ses ballerines qui ne faisaient pourtant que s’enfiler.

Bref, si elle voulait voir si un autre barreau était sur le point de tomber, elle devrait sauter.  
Prenant un peu d’élan, elle se lança sur une autre tige de métal qui semblait un peu penchée, plusieurs essais et sa main s’y accrocha.

Pieds aux murs, l’autre main venue agripper la prise, elle tira tout ce qu’elle put. Cet espoir était mince, mais elle voulait y croire.  
Sa force n’était plus que celle du simple humaine, cependant sa ténacité était revenue. Alors, elle s’acharna sur le barreau.  
Ses yeux le fixaient, si elle l’enlevait, elle pourrait peut-être passer. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle ferait subir le même sort aux deux autres bouts de métal.

Brusquement, la cible se détacha du mur, emportant une pierre avec elle. Yiris retomba lourdement sur le dos.  
Un peu sonnée, les lombaires en miettes, elle resta un petit moment à terre. Alors qu’elle se relevait, une douleur violente la prit à l’abdomen, une sensation d’être broyée de l’intérieur.

— Non, non, non… Tiens-toi tranquille ! Si tu veux avoir une chance de vivre, il faut me laisser faire ! Accroche-toi !

Ces mots dits, elle réalisa qu’elle avait parlé à son ventre, enfin plutôt à l’enfant qui y grandissait.  
Cela-dit, pas le temps de se répandre en états d’âme, la fuite était la priorité. 

Le vide n’était pas bien grand, cela risquait d’être juste et les barreaux restants semblaient encore bien ancrés, sans doute ne bougeraient-ils pas davantage.  
Du moins, cela prendrait du temps, chose dont elle manquait cruellement.  
Vaille que vaille, elle se lança et s’accrocha à un barreau et s’y tracta.  
Lentement, elle passa la tête par le soupirail, d’un côté, il y avait un tonneau, de l’autre un buisson, ajoutés à l’obscurité nocturne, c’était situation assez opportune pour sortir.  
L’agitation était vraisemblablement d’un autre côté du fortin, la zone sous son regard semblait déserte.

En fait, le vrai problème était la muraille d’enceinte face à elle qui devait largement culminer à quatre ou cinq mètres, il allait être dur de grimper dessus.  
Une idée germa dans la tête de Yiris, elle se laissa retomber et ramassa les deux barreaux qu’elle avait arraché pour les glisser dans son décolleté avant de se hisser à nouveau par l’ouverture.

Difficilement, se tortillant comme un serpent, elle arriva à sortir. Un coup d’œil de chaque côté, voie libre, elle se jeta sur le mur d’enceinte les barreaux à la main.  
L’un se figea dans un interstice entre deux pierres, Tractant son poids dessus, elle planta l’autre, tentant aussi d’accrocher ses pieds nus à la muraille.

L’effort était violent après des mois à ne quasi pas bouger, des centaines de coups reçus… Ses capacités de fausse-personne lui faisaient défaut, tout cela ajouté au temps froid.  
L’exercice était éprouvant, mais cela lui importait peu, l’instinct de survie primait.

A force d’acharnement, elle arriva au sommet. De nouveau un regard alentour et là, stupeur, quelqu’un était là, juste à quelques mètres d’elle.

Ainsi donc, tout allait s’arrêter là.

Etrangement, l’individu restait immobile. Le détaillant, elle reconnut avec stupeur le fausse-personne sous son aspect humain.

Aucun parole, aucun mouvement, pourquoi ?

Yiris le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis prit le parti de l’ignorer et sauta.  
Elle n’avait pas estimé la hauteur et se trouva à faire une chute importante qu’elle amortit au dernier moment avec une roulade.  
Elle se releva avec une importante gêne au bras, elle avait dû se le démettre.  
Observant la muraille, l’humaine qu’elle était quasi redevenue avait somme toute eut de la chance.

L’ombre du fausse-personne était là, il la regardait toujours impassible. Cela ne servait à rien de comprendre sa volonté, elle devait fuir, alors, elle se mit à courir.

Une cheville aussi la gênait, elle passa outre. Tenant son bras douloureux, elle dévala la petite colline du fortin, finissant parfois par rouler à terre, elle devait fuir, loin, très loin, le plus vite possible.

La douleur l’handicapait, cependant elle se souvenait que la ressentir était avant tout la preuve qu’elle était vivante.

OoO

Constantin était au comble de la rage, et son état d’alcoolisation avancée accentuait sa colère.  
Ses hommes avaient été incompétents.  
En trainant trop rapidement l’energist, ils en avaient apparemment fait tomber quelques cailloux sur des bonbonnes de gaz qui étaient utilisées comme source de feu dans le fortin pour éviter d’être repéré par la fumée.  
Les pierres avaient fendu le métal, et le contact avec le gaz avait provoqué l’explosion.

Vu l’importance du fracas, il avait dû s’entendre de loin. Aussi, en plus d’évacuer la cargaison d’energist dissimulée, il allait falloir abandonner les lieux pour éviter d’être découvert.  
Afin de gagner du temps, le renégat avait ordonné de ne pas secourir les blessés et d’incendier les lieux en partant, histoire de ne pas laisser de trace.  
Puis, il alla voir ce qu’était devenu sa sœur, espérant qu’elle ne s’était pas fait tuer car il n’en avait pas encore fini avec.  
Se rendre à la cellule ne fut pas des plus aisés, les couloirs étaient encombrés de rochers. 

Quand il atteint son objectif, il constata hébété que Yiris n’était plus là. Détaillant les lieux, il remarqua le soupirail auquel manquaient des barreaux.  
Haineux, il hurla et repartit à pas rapides à l’extérieur.

— La pute s’est barrée ! Il faut la retrouver !

Plusieurs soldats rappelèrent l’urgence de la fuite, mais aucun argument n’eut prise sur le fou-furieux.  
Finalement, un détachement partit à la poursuite de Yiris, tandis que le reste des effectifs évacuait les quantités d’energist intactes.

Supervisant le chargement, Aleph se tourna dans la direction dans laquelle était partie la prisonnière.

— Montre que tu mérites de vivre ! Murmura-t-il.

OoO

Courant à travers les bois, Yiris ne tarda pas à comprendre que des hommes s’étaient lancés à sa poursuite.  
Consciente d’avoir laissé des traces dans son empressement, elle accéléra le rythme autant qu’elle put.  
Après tout ces efforts, hors de question d’être rattrapée.

Soudain, elle s’arrêta. Au beau milieu de la forêt, un énorme trou. Une grotte d’effondrement, visiblement récente car il subsistait une pente de terre sur les bords.  
Celle-là avait l’air particulièrement profonde. 

Contourner l’obstacle serait long et impossible de retourner en arrière, d’ailleurs, les voix des poursuivants se faisaient de plus en plus proches.  
Pas le choix, la jeune femme avança un pied dans le gouffre, avec moult précaution, puis l’autre. Lentement, elle commença à suivre le dénivelé terreux.

Consciente qu’elle allait finir par être rattrapée, elle voulu accélérer. Un pas de travers, elle glissa.

Aucun moyen de se rattraper, plus elle descendait, moins elle voyait. Au bout d’un moment qui lui apparut une éternité, elle s’arrêta.

Levant la tête au ciel, elle vit la Lune des Illusions. S’attardant sur les bords de la cavité, elle constata qu’elle était très loin de la surface.

Tournant autour d’elle-même, elle lança un léger appel.

— Hé, ho !

Le son ne résonna presque pas, la grotte devait être immense. Elle aurait bien crié plus fort, mais c’était prendre le risque d’être repérée.  
Se sachant encore visible de l’extérieur, elle décida d’avancer dans le noir le plus total.

OoO 

Parvenus au gouffre, les hommes de Constantin étaient perplexes. Des empreintes dans la terre montraient que la prisonnière s’était engagée dedans.

Afin d’évaluer la situation, ils lancèrent une torche. Le temps qu’elle mit pour atteindre le sol les amena à une conclusion sans appel.

— Elle a voulu descendre et s’est certainement cassée la gueule ! Expliqua l’un d’entre eux. Je parie que son cadavre est en bas.  
— Sûr ! Acquiesça un autre. Mais on va dire quoi au chef ?  
— On va lui expliquer ! Reprit le premier individu.

La perspective de revenir bredouilles sema la discorde au sein du détachement composé d’une vingtaine d’hommes.  
Finalement, ils décidèrent de regagner le fortin, n’ayant de toute façon pas de cordage assez long pour leur permettre de confirmer leur hypothèse.

Comme prévu, cette annonce réussit à rendre Constantin encore plus furieux. Il exigea qu’une troupe équipée se rende sur place, Cependant Aleph le stoppa dans son élan.

— C’est une perte de temps inutile, la chute a dû être mortelle. Vous savez bien qu’elle était affaiblie. Et tant bien même, elle en aurait réchappé, elle est bloquée en bas sans possibilité de remonter, donc condamnée à périr par la faim, la soif ou le froid !  
Il y a un village à peine à trois heures de route d’ici, il faut que nous ayons évacué avant que quiconque n’arrive, pas de temps à perdre !

Le renégat dut se rendre à l’évidence, il n’avait pas le temps de confirmer l’intuition de ses soldats et l’avis du fausse-personne répondait à une logique implacable…

— D’accord, alors, dépêchez-vous de quitter les lieux, bande de larves !

Tandis que son supérieur allait déchainer sa colère sur ses subordonnés, Aleph regarda le ciel avec un léger sourire de satisfaction.

OoO 

Cette fois, elle s’était enfoncée dans les ténèbres. Un coup d’œil en arrière, elle ne distinguait plus un bout de ciel.  
La grotte était d’une taille effrayante, pas étonnant qu’il ait fini par y avoir un effondrement de la voûte.

Seul réconfort, ses poursuivants avaient visiblement renoncé.  
Malheureusement, dans l’obscurité quasi totale à l’exception d’une lueur venue du trou vers l’extérieur désormais loin derrière, impossible d’être sereine.

Marchant sur un sol caillouteux désagréable pour ses pieds nus, Yiris rencontra soudain de l’eau. Y mettant la main, elle sentit un léger courant, qui allait encore plus loin dans le noir.

Avec un peu de chance, cette rivière souterraine la mènerait vers une sortie… A moins qu’elle ne finisse par s’écouler par un orifice minuscule dans lequel la jeune femme serait bien incapable de passer.

Faute d’autre option envisageable, la fuyarde prit le parti de suivre le cours d’eau.  
Celle-ci était particulièrement fraîche, mais y marcher restait moins douloureux que d’avancer sur le sol car les pierres du lit étaient polies par le courant.

Yiris savait bien que rester les pieds dans l’eau froide vu son état n’était pas recommandé, surtout que même fausse-personne, elle avait toujours été sensible au froid.  
Cependant, elle voulait progresser au plus vite.

Et puis, une lumière apparût, très blanche, assez vive, Yiris tourna brusquement la tête et vit que cela venait de l’amont de la rivière.

Pas le temps d’anticiper que la lumière était arrivée à sa hauteur. En fait, il s’agissait d’un poisson.  
Doté de belles écailles argentées et assez gros, il semblait avoir une sorte de lanterne tenue par une antenne qui tombait devant sa tête.

Intriguée, la jeune femme l’observa longuement. Elle n’avait jamais vu pareille créature.  
Etrangement, le poisson restait près d’elle et sa présence réchauffait légèrement l’eau alentour.  
Puis, l’animal reprit sa route. Cependant, au lieu d’aller vite comme il l’avait fait pour arriver, il progressa d’un mètre à peine pour s’arrêter.

La jeune femme eut l’étrange impression que le poisson l’attendait. Brièvement, elle se demanda si elle n’avait pas perdu la raison, cela ne l’empêcha pas de s’approcher.

Ainsi, profitant de la petite chaleur de la créature, Yiris la suivit au cœur de la grotte.


	47. La perception d’un miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 47

La perception d’un miracle

Publié pour la première fois le 4 septembre 2012

 

La neige avait commencé à tomber tôt le matin. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y en avait pas eu à Fanelia, et surtout, très longtemps qu’il n’y en avait pas eu autant !  
Les habitants qui en possédaient se félicitaient du système de vitres dégondables, qu’ils ajoutaient à leurs volets en hiver pour se protéger du froid et pouvaient retirer le reste du temps pour profiter des courants d’air.

L’ingénieux système était encore l’œuvre de Folken. Voyant, l’hiver précédent, les gens se débattre avec les grandes toiles qui fermaient les balcons en cas de froid, il avait réfléchi à quelque chose de plus simple qui avait l’avantage de ne pas obscurcir les logements.  
L’idée était tout simple et facile à mettre en œuvre : il suffisait de retirer les volets de bois, de mettre les vitres et de remettre les volets que l’on pouvait fermer par dessus.  
Le seul inconvénient demeurait le coût. Cependant, ceux qui avaient investi ne le regrettaient pas, en particulier cette année.

Vêtue chaudement, Hitomi se baladait sur l’esplanade du palais avec Balgus, lui aussi bien emmitouflé, et s’amusait à lui faire découvrir les flocons avec un certain enchantement.

Histoire de distraire le petit garçon, Meinmet profita de la neige qui tenait au sol pour commencer la laborieuse construction d’un bonhomme de neige.  
Cette étrange statue attirait la curiosité du personnel du palais, même si le vieux Prince n’en était plus à excentricité près.

Merle observait tout cela d’un balcon et encourageait Meinmet, tout en se gardant bien de trop se pencher.  
En effet, la féline, comme tout chat qui se respecte, n’aimait pas du tout l’humidité.  
Rien que l’idée d’avoir de la neige glacée qui collait à son pelage la rendait malade.

Prenant une petite pause sur son travail, Folken aussi s’attarda sur le temps étrange. Les flocons lui inspiraient une certaine mélancolie, sa mère lui avait dit qu’il était lui-même né un jour de neige.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, il se demandait si Yiris avait déjà vu des flocons. Elle lui avait dit être née dans une ville du nord du nord de la Grèce, mais avoir passer l’essentiel de son enfance dans la capitale, bien plus au sud, il était fort probable que le phénomène lui soit inconnu…

Enfin, il fallait retourner travailler, et plus précisément assisté au Conseil.  
Depuis la disparition de la Reine, les réunions se faisaient sans Meinmet qui n’osait plus trop paraître devant son neveu, et tous les dossiers étaient passés en revue au plus vite et les décisions tranchées et rapides.  
Le Souverain ne supportait pas les pinaillages, ainsi chacun était prié de régler ses comptes avant ou après le Conseil.

Reconstituant le duo de choc Mayek/Yiris, Ezgas et Haymlar avaient l’art d’être en perpétuel désaccord, et évidemment, leurs querelles ne volaient pas plus haut que celles de leurs prédécesseurs.  
Suivant les directives, ils s’écharpaient verbalement toujours dans les couloirs à l’écart du Souverain, et, au final, passaient encore plus de temps à se disputer que les anciens généraux.

Sachant toute interposition vaine, Luyren préférait en rire, surtout que l’hiver rigoureux ne réussissait pas à ses rhumatismes.

Secrètement, il préparait sa retraite, ne sachant pas trop quand présenter la chose à un Roi qui vivait reclus dans son bureau avec un fantôme.

Le souvenir de Yiris pesait aussi sur Hylden. Elle l’avait rejetée, cependant cela n’avait pas pu l’empêcher de l’aimer, maintenant, il n’avait même plus droit au simple bonheur de la voir.

Dans une boîte, bien cachée dans ses appartements, il avait gardé une minuscule mèche de cheveux blonds, une de celles qui restait près d’elle après que le reste fut mystérieux coupé à la suite de la bataille de la forêt des brumes.  
Sa relique était maigre, cependant il aimait la savoir près de lui.

Pour une fois, il n’avait pas le loisir de se perdre dans ses regrets, une dépêche étonnante venait d’arriver et il allait présenter le cas au Conseil.

Avançant dans les couloirs, il prit le temps de lire les faits, assez inattendus.  
En effet, au sud du pays, une violente explosion avait retenti. 

Les troupes, qui étaient arrivés plusieurs heures plus tard dans cet endroit reculé, avaient trouvé un petit fortin abandonné étrangement incendié et qui portait les traces de la dite-explosion dont la cause n’avait pas pu être clairement déterminée.

Néanmoins, fait étrange, il y avait d’importantes traces de mouvements, sabots de cheval et roues de chariots alentour.  
Malheureusement, les pistes finissaient par disparaître du fait de la pluie ou de la neige qui s’alternaient au gré des heures.

Brigands qui avaient voulu jouer aux chimistes ? Possible, cela dit, ils devaient être nombreux à en croire les traces laissées…

Bref, cette affaire allait sans doute nécessiter l’envoi d’une garnison pour sécuriser la région afin de rassurer les marchands et peut-être l’envoi d’une dépêche d’information à Freid, tout proche.

C’était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il y aurait des choses à dire, sans pour autant s’écharper sur des sujets tabou…

Ainsi, chacun allait prendre sa place et tout allait se passer vite et calmement.  
Dernier arrivé dans la salle du Conseil, Hylden salua le Souverain et ses collègues, et s’apprêtait à s’asseoir.

Il n’en eut pas le temps.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de passer par le couloir, un soldat ouvrit violement une fenêtre de l’extérieur, surprenant les présents.  
Prenant une inspiration, après la course démentielle qui l’avait conduite à destination, le visage incrédule, il parla :

— Yiris… La Reine… Elle est revenue…

Instant de flottement. Tous se figèrent. Hésitant, presque tremblant, Folken demanda :

— Co… comment ça ?

Le soldat prit à nouveau une grande bouffée d’air, avant de répondre.

— Elle… Elle vient d’arriver… Elle est sur le chemin vers la ville haute…

Le Roi se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte d’un pas pressé et l’enjamba, puis sa marche se transforma en course folle.

Dans la cité, un étrange silence régnait. Il provenait du fond de la vallée, quand un convoi de marchand avait vu arriver à sa hauteur, une étrange silhouette vacillante.

Ses lambeaux de vêtements noirs comme seuls habits par le temps froid, couverte d’écorchures récentes qui venaient s’ajouter aux vieilles cicatrices, ses cheveux en bataille sales à en cacher leur blondeur, Yiris avançait, chancelante.

Les premiers qui croisèrent son chemin crurent presque à un spectre ou alors à une hallucination créée par la danse des flocons.  
Cependant, force de constater qu’elle était bien réelle, ne serait-ce que par les traces que ses pieds nus laissaient dans la neige.  
Sans un regard autour d’elle, elle marchait. La force qui lui permettait de se mouvoir était, comme elle, vraiment irréaliste.

Sur le chemin de cette improbable apparition, personne n’osait bouger. En temps normal, à une personne en pareil état, on aurait proposé de l’aide, mais là, la stupéfaction rendait immobile.

C’est quand elle arriva à la grande porte que des militaires la reconnurent de façon certaine, et que la rumeur commença à parcourir les rues à la vitesse d’un éclair.

Indifférente aux regards, aux flocons, au froid, la jeune femme continuait, déterminée.

C’est dans une rue pavée nivelée en escalier à grandes marches que sa route croisa celle de son mari.  
La voyant, le Roi crut à nouveau rêver, comme la nuit où il était certain de l’avoir sentie près de lui. Il s’arrêta net. 

Elle était là, dans l’irréalité de ces petits flocons flottant dans le vent, mais elle était là, vivante !  
Un pied sur terre, l’autre dans le vide, proche de tomber.

Ils avaient stoppé leurs avancées à une dizaine de mètres l’un de l’autre. 

Relevant la tête, Yiris esquissa un sourire d’une grande douceur, avant qu’une petite larme ne lui coule sur la joue.  
Tentant un autre pas, elle vacilla sur le côté. Avant qu’elle n’ait touché le sol, Folken la rattrapa. 

Toujours souriante, elle leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue de son mari.

— Finalement, je suis revenue… Désolée de t’avoir causé du tracas…  
— Tais-toi idiote… Lui demanda le Roi, bouleversé.

La foule s’était massée autour la scène, un habitant vint apporter une couverture. Folken enveloppa Yiris dedans avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se relever.

Refusant toute autre aide, il la ramena au palais tandis que la foule murmurante s’écartait sur leur passage.

OoO 

Depuis qu’il était monté sur le Trône, c’était le premier jour de congé que s’accordait le Souverain.  
Il avait tenu personnellement à prendre soin de son épouse prodigue.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au palais, Mila était arrivé en courant et avait pris le visage de la Reine entre ses mains avec la familiarité d’une amie avant de déposer une bonne dizaines de baisers sur chaque joue, tout en pleurant de joie.

Meinmet non plus n’avait pas caché son émotion, mais là, une simple accolade avait suffit pour faire comprendre tout ce qu’il y avait à dire.

Après un bon bain chaud, quelques points de suture, soigneusement réalisés par Hylden qui n’avait pu retenir ses larmes de joies, et, enfin, un bon repas, Yiris savourait le simple bonheur d’être allongée sous une bonne couverture, dans un lit confortable au sein d’une chambre chauffée.

Par moment, elle était prise de petites quintes de toux. Ceci finit par étonner Folken.

— Je croyais que les fausses-personnes ne souffraient pas des miasmes humains.  
— Oui, en effet… Balbutia la jeune femme qui prit brusquement conscience du terrain glissant où la conversation s’aventurait. Cependant, ça doit être… Un reste d’humanité justement… Après, tout, je tremble de froid, donc, après tout ça… Pieds nus dans la neige… Un petit rhume n’a rien d’étonnant, non ?  
— Tu n’as pas tort… Acquiesça Folken. Je vais aller voir pour te trouver un remède !

Soulagée que son explication improvisée se soit avérée convaincante, Yiris profita enfin d’être brièvement seule quelques instants pour se rendre dans la salle d’eau.

Là, relevant, tendant le tissu de sa robe de nuit à l’extrême, elle détailla sa silhouette devant le miroir.  
Perplexe, elle fit de même en relevant le vêtement.

Le reflet la rassura, il ne trahissait rien, elle n’avait pas l’air plus grosse que d’ordinaire. 

Regagnant son lit, un petit coup la rappela à l’ordre : pourquoi cacher son état à son propre mari ?  
Après tout, cet enfant, il le désirait, alors, ce serait une bonne nouvelle…

Yiris était consciente que vu sa captivité, certains allaient émettre des doutes sur la paternité. Cependant, tout trouverait issue favorable à la naissance car l’enfant naîtrait dans peu de temps.  
Et sur ce peu de temps difficilement déterminable Yiris misait beaucoup.  
Elle l’avait toujours gardé pour elle, mais depuis que son sang était mêlé à celui de fausse-personne, elle n’avait jamais eu de signes trahissant qu’elle pouvait avoir un enfant. 

Avec le temps, elle pensait que l’hybridation l’avait rendu stérile, ce qui semblait logique.  
Et puis bon, tant qu’elle vivait avec son maître, l’idée de fonder une famille ne lui avait jamais frôlé l’esprit.

C’est en vivant à nouveau au milieu des gens qu’elle avait une première fois pris conscience de cet état de fait.  
Cependant, plutôt que de se poser des questions, elle trouvait très pratique de ne jamais être indisposée pour mener sa carrière.  
Et pour un enfant, un autre élément indispensable, c’était quand même d’avoir un père, autre problème qui ne le tracassait aucunement.

Quand Folken lui avait demandé de rester son épouse, elle avait accepté sans réfléchir et s’en était rapidement voulu après.  
N’étant pas du genre à nourrir de vains espoirs, elle s’était dit que d’ici une année, elle se résignerait à se faire répudier pour de bon, cette fois !  
En attendant, même si c’était égoïste, elle voulait simplement profiter de l’homme qu’elle aimait.

Et voilà que l’impossible était arrivé. Depuis l’annonce, sa réflexion s’était avant tout portée sur une simple question de survie, il était maintenant temps de vraiment encaisser la nouvelle.

Yiris se sentait un peu stupide. Avoir un enfant était une chose naturelle et elle s’apprêtait à en faire un grand problème existentiel, alors qu’elle avait un mari qui allait être heureux et les moyens d’élever ce petit être dans les meilleures conditions, et pourtant…

Même si elle avait été compliquée du fait de l’ombre de son frère et de sa sœur décédés avant sa naissance, son enfance avait été heureuse.  
Certes, ses relations avec sa mère avaient été un peu chaotiques, cela dit rien de trop grave non plus…

En fait, Yiris éprouvait le perturbant sentiment d’être incomplète. Les années qui avaient suivis sa résurrection avaient été tellement étranges, en dehors du monde, à observer les autres, à travailler la nuit avec les cadavres.

Seuls contacts, les achats, son apparence humaine permettant à la protégée de Lig Viete de se procurer le nécessaire sans faire d’histoire, contrairement à son maître qui avait renoncé à voler l’aspect d’autrui.  
Finalement, à trente-neuf ans, Yiris en avait plutôt vingt-cinq, avec ses graves blessures de bataille, elle avait enfin achevé une adolescence tardive.  
Adulte donc, mais pour autant pas prête à être mère. 

Quand Folken revint, elle fit à nouveau comme si de rien n’était.

OoO

Les jours suivants, tout en ne quittant presque pas sa chambre, à cause de sa toux tenace, Yiris avait fait le point sur sa détention, omettant volontairement certains aspects.

Le lien entre le lieu où elle état retenue et l’explosion fut immédiatement fait. Cependant, le peu de choses qu’elle avait pu voir ne fit pas grandement avancer les choses.  
Néanmoins, cela aboutit à un renforcement de la surveillance à la frontière avec Freid.

De Godazim, les dépêches parvenues ne faisaient état d’aucun fait particulier observé depuis l’incident, mais là-bas aussi, les autorités étaient aux aguets.

A la tête du pays depuis la mort de son père, le Duc Chid, désormais âgé de seize ans, gouvernait avec l’aide de Kaja, le chef du clan Zekku protégeant le temple de Fortona.  
Aussi blond que sa mère, avec de grands yeux bleus, l’adolescent était comme cette dernière de santé fragile et d’un tempérament dépressif.

Cela se traduisait notamment par une grande maigreur et une tendance à être malade. Bien évidemment, la saison hivernale ne faisait qu’accentuer le phénomène.

Alité pour cause d’une pneumonie qui avait énormément inquiété son entourage, le Duc lisait les dernières nouvelles avec attention.

— Et bien, il se passe des choses étranges à Fanelia. Observa-t-il. Par rapport à eux, nous avons beaucoup de chance : juste une attaque de convoi, et encore pas un gros… Cependant, je crains que, cette fois, nous ayons des problèmes sérieux.  
— En effet, acquiesça Kaja, les traces des responsables de l’explosion mènent droit vers nous. Même si, à l’heure actuelle, ils n’ont donné aucun signe de vie, nous nous devons d’être vigilants. Je suggère à Votre Majesté le renforcement des garnisons locales et la mise en place de patrouilles.  
— Excellente idée ! Je te confie la mise en place de tout cela ! 

Après cet ordre, Chid perdit son regard vers l’extérieur. Kaja comprit qu’il était tant de prendre congé et s’en alla.

Une fois seul, l’adolescent se leva et s’avança vers la fenêtre. Il n’en parlait pas parce qu’il avait promis d’être fort, cependant il était quand même triste pour les gens de Fanelia.

Van et Hitomi l’avaient aidé il y a bien longtemps. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour eux.  
Malheureusement, il n’avait pu qu’envoyer un message de compassion après la disparition de Van et un petit présent à l’occasion de la naissance de Balgus.

Trop jeune et surtout trop faible pour prendre des initiatives, il se sentait parfois indigne de son père. De temps en temps, il s’asseyait devant les portraits de ses parents.  
Deux toiles avaient été trouvées dans les gravats de Godazim anéantie après le passage de Zaibach et il avait demandé à les faire restaurer.

Ainsi, dans une pièce, il avait fait accroché ces tableaux devant lesquels il pouvait rester des heures durant.  
Autant il se reconnaissait dans les traits doux et mélancoliques de sa mère qu’il ne se trouvait rien de commun avec son père. 

Physiquement, il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il n’avait pas non plus sa forte personnalité.  
C’était à tel point qu’il en arrivait à se demander s’il était vraiment le fils de l’homme charismatique qu’il avait connu…

OoO

A Fanelia, la vie reprenait donc son cours, mais d’une façon plus optimiste.  
Folken avait décidé de délaisser un peu ses innombrables tâches pour davantage s’occuper de sa femme, passant ainsi de longs moments avec elle, notamment en partageant ses repas.

Cela n’était pas pour déplaire à l’intéressée de prime abord, mais au final, cela en ajoutait à son malaise intérieur.

Petites vagues et légers coups, le petit être présent en elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de manifester sa présence, elle faisait toujours mine d’ignorer.

Et puis, une nuit, Yiris se réveilla, sans raison particulière, au contraire, pour une fois, elle ne toussait pas.  
Après avoir regardé tendrement son mari qui dormait, elle se laissa hypnotiser par la danse des flammes dans l’âtre qui faisait face au lit.

Soudain, là encore, sans explication, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il neigeait à nouveau à gros flocons.  
Comme somnambule, elle se leva, enfila ses chaussons de façon mécanique et s’approcha des vitres aux petits carreaux carrés parfois colorés ou parsemés de jolies bulles, pour mieux observer l’extérieur.

Toujours sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit les battants et passa par dessus le rebord pour atteindre le balcon. 

Juste vêtue de robe de nuit bleu pâle, simplement serrée d’un simple lien à l’encolure, qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous de genoux, elle avança jusqu’à la rambarde et tendit la main.  
Lentement, des petits flocons venaient se poser dessus et fondaient un à un.  
Indifférente à la brise fraîche qui les faisait voleter, Yiris ne lâchait pas sa main des yeux.

Au bout d’un moment, la fraîcheur du dehors, qui pénétrait à l’intérieur par la fenêtre ouverte, finit par réveiller Folken.  
Celui-ci s’étonna de voir sa femme sur le balcon.

Conscient que le fait de rester par ce froid avec rien sur le dos n’allait pas arranger son problème de toux, il se leva rapidement et lui apporta sa veste de chambre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, son épouse ne l’entendit même pas venir, mais ne sursauta pas pour autant quand il s’adressa à elle.

— Tu devrais rentrer. Quelle idée d’aller dehors par ce temps ?

Elle ne répondit pas. 

Sentant qu’il lui posait sa veste sur les épaules, elle inclina un peu la tête en signe de remerciement avant d’enfiler le vêtement bleu nuit, d’en attacher la ceinture, et finir par retendre sa paume sous la neige.

Ils restèrent tous deux longuement silencieux, puis sans se retourner, elle commença à parler.

— Le mot neige en grec, c’est « chioni ». J’en ai parfois vu, mais elle fondait en touchant le sol. Elle ne tenait guère que sur les hauteur des Monts Olympe et Parnasse... Ici aussi, c’est rare m’a-t-on dit... En voir autant tient presque du miracle... Donc des miracles se produisent parfois...  
— Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Folken, intrigué.  
— En fait, poursuivit son épouse toujours absorbée par la vision des flocons sur sa main, il y a quelque chose que je te cache…

Le ton employé était plus sombre. Adieu la voix chantante des premières phrases, le Roi avait peur de ce que la jeune femme s’apprêtait à lui confier et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

En réponse, Yiris s’appuya contre lui avant de reprendre.

— Ce que je ne t’ai pas encore dit est aussi incroyable que cette neige. Cela me paraissait tellement impossible que je me le suis caché à moi-même. En me livrant, j’ai d’ailleurs compromis ce miracle… Cependant il faut croire qu’il est solide… Enfin, il ou elle est solide…

Les tout derniers mots avaient été prononcés par une voix étonnement mutine. Folken avait l’impression de ne pas avoir saisi le propos.

— Je… Bredouilla-t-il.  
— Tu vas me dire que tu ne comprends pas ! Reprit Yiris qui retira sa main de la neige pour saisir celle de son mari.

Se blottissant contre lui, elle amena la paume sur son ventre, et relevant la tête pour fixer Folken droit dans les yeux, lui annonçant avec un sourire ému.

— Notre enfant verra le jour avant la fin de l’hiver !


	48. L’enfant des morts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 48

L’enfant des morts

Publié pour la première fois le 11 septembre 2012

 

Yiris reprenait conscience. L’esprit complètement embrumé, elle aurait été incapable à cet instant de se rappeler simplement son nom.  
Percevant à nouveau son corps, elle comprit qu’elle était dans un lit, allongée. Comment elle s’était retrouvée dans cet état, c’était encore flou.

Peu à peu, les circonstances lui revenaient à l’esprit, comme si elle regardait les derniers jours tel un film défilant dans sa tête.

Il y avait eu l’annonce, l’hébétement total de Folken qui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit dans un premier temps, l’avait soulevée pour la ramener à l’intérieur.  
Puis, il l’avait allongée sur le lit, et était resté un moment agenouillé près d’elle, simplement à regarder son ventre guère plus rebondi que d’ordinaire avant de le caresser doucement et de s’aventurer à y poser l’oreille.

C’est à cet instant que le petit être qui y était niché avait choisi pour se réveiller et manifester sa présence avec un enthousiasme jamais vu auparavant.  
Percevant cette présence, son père avait juste pleuré avant de se redresser.  
Ensuite, il s’était penché vers sa femme qu’il avait embrassée passionnément avant de l’étreindre avec une infinie douceur. 

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de cette naissance à venir eut rapidement fait le tour du palais.  
Par prudence, Yiris s’était vue demander de se ménager au maximum et passait ainsi l’essentiel de son temps allongée dans son lit, mais jamais seule !

La journée, Mila et les filles n’arrêtaient pas de discuter de tout ce qu’il allait falloir prévoir pour accueillir le nouveau-né.  
A les voir s’agiter dans tous les sens, la future maman avait souvent l’impression qu’elles se sentaient plus concernées qu’elle.  
Meinmet était aussi souvent de la partie, il parlait de se lancer à nouveau dans la construction d’un berceau avec un enthousiasme visible.

Le moins enthousiaste était Hylden. Il essayait de s’en cacher au mieux, cela dit cette naissance à venir l’éloignait davantage encore de Yiris.  
Maintenant le lien que cette dernière avait Folken allait prendre corps dans une nouvelle vie, un acte d’amour qui va plus loin que les serments.

Néanmoins, la force des choses était parvenue à endurcir son cœur suffisamment pour ne pas qu’il s’effondre, mais pas trop pour qu’il s’isole totalement.  
Aussi, il se rendait souvent au chevet de Yiris, évoquant notamment les difficultés prévisibles de la naissance. Il se documentait beaucoup en compagnie de Gloria, la sage-femme la plus qualifiée de Fanelia pour trouver la meilleure solution.

Parfois, malgré ses nombreuses précautions, son chemin croisait celui de Folken alors qu’il quittait à peine Yiris.  
La rancœur restait tenace et chacun s’évitait autant que possible. 

Cependant, une des rares fois où Folken lui avait adressé la parole, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il remettait le sort de son épouse entre ses mains et que « l’échec » serait impardonnable.

Ainsi, quittant son bureau plusieurs fois par jour, le Roi venait s’enquérir de l’état de son épouse et s’arrangerait pour finir son travail tôt afin de la rejoindre au plus vite.  
Sur peu de temps, il passa des heures à écouter les battements incroyablement rapides du petit cœur de son enfant.  
Simplement heureux, il profitait du retour de celle qu’il aimait et de cette promesse d’un avenir plus souriant qu’elle portait. 

Cependant, il y avait cette toux, elle ne partait pas. A plusieurs reprises, elle provoqua quelques douleurs dans les reins à Yiris qui, dure au mal, n’y prêta pas attention.

Une nuit, les quintes furent particulièrement violentes. Folken était inquiet et tenait à faire venir Hylden, la future mère lui avait dit que c’était inutile.  
De la patience, une potion et une boisson de base qu’elle avait depuis des jours avaient fini par avoir raison de la crise et Yiris s’était endormie.

Quand elle s’était réveillée, tard le matin, consigne de ne pas la déranger ayant sans doute été donnée, elle eu l’étrange impression d’être mouillée.  
Son angoisse était d’avoir perdu les eaux, cependant la réalité était bien pire, sous la couverture, c’était dans une flaque de sang qu’elle baignait.

Passée la stupeur logique, Yiris commit une erreur en voulant se lever au lieu d’appeler directement à l’aide.  
L’effort, alors que l’hémorragie l’avait affaiblie, fut de trop. En état de choc, elle chancela avant de tomber lourdement à terre.

Luttant pour ne pas sombrer, elle trouva au fond d’elle la force de hurler comme ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant, Mila avait presque immédiatement déboulé et paniqué aussi sec.

La suite fut une irréaliste agitation, trop faible pour tout comprendre, la jeune femme en percevait déjà trop à son goût.

Son amie qui pleurait, son mari qui lui parlait, mais dont elle n’arrivait pas à saisir toutes les paroles et surtout auquel elle était incapable de répondre.  
On l’avait emmenée à travers les couloirs, rapidement. Dans le vague, elle avait vu des visages avec des expressions inquiètes, entendu des gens qui chuchotaient…  
Ensuite, on l’avait reposée dans un lit, elle avait entendu la voix d’Hylden. Il lui avait semblé entendre que son enfant était encore vivant, mais qu’il fallait agir vite, puis plus rien…

Avant de totalement perdre conscience, Yiris s’amusa de l’étrange coïncidence que le destin lui faisait vivre, elle risquait de mourir de la même façon que Kyria, la personne qui l’avait tant détestée.

A tout cela avait succédé le néant d’un sommeil sans rêve, et, enfin, elle en sortait.

Revenue à la réalité présente, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis... 

Son regard embrumé se porta vers le foyer où dansaient des flammes, puis renversant sèchement la tête de l’autre, elle vit par la fenêtre que la nuit était déjà tombée et qu’apparemment, il neigeait à nouveau.  
Encore dans un état second, elle gloussa, il n’avait jamais autant neigé à Fanelia que cette année…

Les sensations lui revenaient, son ventre la tirait, soulevant légèrement sa main gauche, elle la posa dessus et eut une sensation de vide.

De toute évidence, on avait dû lui faire une césarienne. Elle se souvint avoir entendu l’éventualité évoquée, que c’était quelque chose de peu courant sur Gaea, de risqué, mais aussi que de toute façon, vu l’état défoncé de son bassin, elle aurait dû en passer par là, car c’est là que résidait la seule et unique chance de son enfant.

Son enfant…

La pièce était silencieuse, il n’y avait pas apparemment pas de nourrisson. Regardant alentour, elle remarqua quelqu’un assis dans un fauteuil dans un recoin sombre de la pièce.  
Forçant sur son regard embrumé, elle reconnut son mari. Il était recouvert d’une couverture blanche.

— Folken… Murmura-t-elle.

Il redressa la tête, il devait probablement somnoler jusque là, puis se leva. L’étoffe claire qui le recouvrait glissa un peu, dévoilant le fait qu’il était torse nu.

Sur le coup, Yiris trouva l’idée grotesque vu le temps, cela dit son attention s’attarda sur la couverture que le Roi maintenait contre son cœur avec une infinie précaution.

Doucement, il vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, à droite de Yiris, et là, celle-ci ne put qu’écarquiller les yeux.

Enveloppé soigneusement, la tête contre le torse de son père, un tout petit bébé dormait. 

Dans un premier temps, son extrême pâleur et ses cernes prononcés firent redouter le pire, cependant un petit mouvement de la bouche rassura la jeune femme.

Face à cette vision, elle n’avait aucun mot, juste des larmes qui coulaient sans qu’elle ne les ait senti venir.

Elle détailla l’enfant, qu’est-ce qu’il ressemblait à Folken… Teint blafard, traits allongés et étonnement fins pour un nouveau-né, et en dessous du petit bonnet blanc qui recouvrait sa tête, dépassaient quelques courtes mèches gris clair.  
A mieux y regarder, elle trouva aussi au nourrisson un air de sa sœur cadette Nikaia, dans le dessin de yeux en amande.

Spontanément, elle tendit la main pour effleurer le petit visage. La peau était encore peu collante de vernix, mais douce.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes de silence, Folken prit la parole.

— Nous avons eu très peur pour vous deux. Apparemment, tes quintes de toux répétitives ont provoqué un décollement du placenta. La crise d’hier soir a été celle de trop. Heureusement, les lésions étaient suffisamment limitées pour permettre à l’enfant de survivre le temps que l’on intervienne en l’extrayant par voix haute.  
D’après les médecins et sages-femmes, tu devais être à un peu moins de huit mois de grossesse.  
Cela dit, ce n’est pas clairement défini car c’est un nourrisson presque aussi grand qu’un enfant à terme, mais très maigre, c’est pour cela que je le garde contre moi car son petit poids l’empêche de réguler correctement sa température. Cependant, ne t’en fais pas, tout va aller pour le mieux, elle est aussi forte et déterminée que sa mère !  
— Elle… Bredouilla Yiris avec une légère pointe de regret.  
— Oui, nous avons une petite fille, une petite Princesse ! Répondit le Roi en souriant.

Elle ne le dit pas, mais dans son for intérieur, la Reine ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver un sentiment de déception.  
Tout ça pour une fille… Alors que tout le monde souhaitait désespérément un héritier mâle…  
Dans ses soupirs, Folken perçut son amertume et la rassura.

— Des filles ont déjà transmis le titre, donc ne te préoccupe pas de cela. Et puis, qui sait, nous pourrions avoir un autre miracle ! 

L’optimiste de son mari fit sourire la Reine qui regarda à nouveau l’enfant, son enfant, sa fille…  
Délicatement, le père tendit le nourrisson à sa mère, prenant soin à le laisser bien couvert.

Posée sur la poitrine de sa mère, la petite continua sa sieste, nullement dérangée.  
A la voir si paisible, Yiris eut comme l’impression que son enfant l’avait reconnue.

A nouveau, du calme, puis soudain, la petite commença à s’agiter prenant sa mère au dépourvu.  
Comprenant ce qu’il se passait, Folken la rassura.

— Elle est née il y a presque cinq heures et n’a fait quasi fait que dormir depuis. Les sages-femmes avaient dit de la laisser un peu tranquille et de voir quand elle aurait faim, je crois que c’est le cas maintenant !

Un peu perdue, Yiris acquiesça de la tête, et Folken appela quelqu’un. Gloria, la chef des sages-femmes, apparût presque aussitôt, l’air soulagée.

— Ouf, Votre Majesté s’est réveillée et la Princesse a faim, j’amène la petite à sa nourrice et je vais aller rassurer tout le monde ! 

Alors que Gloria se penchait doucement pour prendre l’enfant, la mère rapprocha son nourrisson d’elle comme par réflexe.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Votre Majesté ? S’inquiéta la dame.

Regardant sa petite qui ouvrait la bouche cherchant désespérément à manger, Yiris s’exprima d’une voix hésitante.

— Je veux l’allaiter moi-même…

La décision surprit Gloria. Venant de quelqu’un comme sa Reine qui avait quand même vécu comme un quasi-homme pendant des années, ce choix était étonnant.

— Bien… Je vais vous aider à la placer. Je vous préviens, elle est petite et risque de s’endormir rapidement car téter est fatiguant pour les prématurés. Cependant il faut qu’elle mange, donc dès que vous la voyez ralentir le mouvement, vous lui chatouillez l’oreille pour l’inciter à reprendre ! 

Avec l’assistance de la sage-femme, Yiris mis sa fille au sein, la petite ne bouda pas son plaisir et téta avec enthousiasme sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

Un bref moment, relevant la tête de la vision de son nourrisson en plein repas, la jeune femme remarqua, perplexe, un petit échange muet entre Gloria et Folken.  
La dame montra ses yeux d’une main et le Roi lui répondit négativement en hochant la tête.

— Bon, fit la sage-femme, je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais dans un moment pour installer la Princesse de l’autre côté. S’il y a besoin de quoique ce soit, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler !

Et s’inclinant, elle prit congé.

Attendant dans le couloir, Hylden était soulagé. Il était assis contre le mur depuis des heures redoutant que Yiris ne se réveille pas.  
L’issue de cette naissance de tous les dangers le rassurait.

Cependant, une chose restait. Folken avait un enfant à chérir, qui le ferait toujours penser à Yiris, lui resterait les bras vides.

OoO

Dans la chambre, Folken était toujours assis auprès de sa femme et de sa fille, mais son expression s’était teintée d’une certaine tristesse.  
Inquiète, Yiris s’apprêtait à l’interroger sur le sujet, quand soudain, la petite commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Et là, la Reine tomba de haut.

Les paupières de sa fille s’ouvrirent sur un regard vitreux.

— Qu’est-ce…  
— Je suis désolé… Soupira Folken. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Moi-même, après la joie de la savoir sauve, j’ai découvert cela quand elle a ouvert les yeux la première fois. Apparemment, elle n’est pas totalement aveugle car elle réagit à la lumière, mais il est évident que sa vue se résumera à une perpétuelle brume floue…

Yiris fut secouée par un sanglot, son mari voulut la réconforter en lui caressant le front.

— On ne pas savoir d’où cela vient, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Certes, elle souffre de cécité partielle, cependant elle a déjà prouvé que c’était une battante ! Elle saura vivre avec cela, j’en suis certain !

La justesse du propos n’y faisait rien, Yiris se sentait coupable. Etait-ce dû à une carence causée par ses conditions de détention ou tout simplement à son état d’hybride ? Quoiqu’il en soit, elle n’arrivait pas à accuser le hasard…

Se penchant vers sa fille, la Reine lui embrassa doucement le front et murmura des paroles l’implorant de lui accorder son pardon.  
Attristé par la scène et conscient que pleurer ne changerait rien, Folken chercha un moyen de changer les idées à sa femme.

— Et si nous nous occupions de lui donner un nom ? 

Un peu étonnée par la demande, Yiris répondit bêtement :

— Je ne sais pas… Tu… Tu n’as qu’à choisir !  
— Sache que non seulement, je n’ai aucune idée, mais de surcroît, je refuse de décider… C’est toi qui l’as portée, le minimum est que le choix te revienne. Et je te préviens chez nous, il faut un prénom d’usage et un nom de titre…

La jeune mère se sentit assez déconcertée, toutes sortes d’idées défilèrent dans sa tête. 

Soudain, elle se remémora le poisson lumineux qui l’avait guidé dans les grottes, avant de laisser au bas d’une des grandes failles proches de Fanelia.

— Dis-moi, connais-tu des poissons argentés qui ont une sorte de lanterne sur le front ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? S’étonna Folken.  
— Parce que j’en ai vu un… En le suivant au fil d’une rivière souterraine, j’ai pu retrouver mon chemin dans l’obscurité…  
Après, il est reparti dans les ténèbres, comme s’il ne supportait pas la luminosité supplémentaire amenée par le jour… Je dois mon salut à cette étrange créature !  
— Incroyable… Je croyais que les poissons des grottes de Nihilitch n’étaient que des légendes car ils ne sont décrits que sur de très vieux ouvrages de voyageurs plus ou moins farfelus !  
Déjà que personne ne sait où se trouvent précisément les accès de ses grottes… Et toi, tu en rencontres un, comme quoi…

Observant attentivement sa fille, Yiris répéta :

— Nihilitch… Nihilitch… C’est compliqué, mais… Je pense que cela ferait un joli nom de titre. Je peux bien faire un hommage à ce poisson !  
— Nihilitch… Je suis pratiquement certain que personne ne sait jamais ainsi nommé ainsi auparavant mais si c’est ton choix, soit ! Répondit Folken en embrassant le front de son épouse. Reste le prénom.

La jeune maman regarda son enfant manger calmement. Elle songea à tous les prénoms qu’elle connaissait, pour l’essentiel grecs. Cependant, aucun ne semblait convenir à sa fille.

Perplexe, elle observa alentour, pour en arriver à regarder à nouveau, par la fenêtre, cette neige qui n’était pas décidé à arrêter de tomber.

— Tu te souviens du jour où je t’ai annoncé que nous allions être parent ? Je t’avais dit que neige en grec avait « Chioni » pour prononciation. Depuis que je suis revenue, les flocons n’ont presque pas cessé de tomber, et ils sont présents aujourd’hui pour sa naissance…  
— En effet, c’est quelque chose d’exceptionnel, il n’avait jamais autant neigé… Personne n’aurait cru cela possible, comme personne n’aurait crû que nous aurions pu avoir un enfant… Répondit Folken, attendri.

Chioni Nihilitch de Fanel, un nom bien étrange pour une bien étrange Princesse.  
Ceux qui croisèrent par la suite le regard vide et pour autant perçant de la petite fille y perçurent une incroyable présence.

Pour les superstitieux, Chioni ne pouvait être de toute façon une personne normale. 

En effet, au-delà du fait que son père soit issu du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, que sa mère ait le sang des fausses-personnes qui coulaient dans ses veines, la petite avait tout de même la particularité d’être l’enfant d’une improbable hypothèse, jamais elle n’aurait dû naître, ses parents étant tous morts bien avant même qu’elle soit conçue, et pourtant…

OoO

Venue rencontrer la Princesse quelques jours après sa naissance, Hitomi fut saisie par un fait étonnant : dans les traits de cette petite fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux gris, elle reconnut ceux de l’étrange inconnue qui lui était apparue en rêve.

Quelque peu ébranlée, la jeune femme prit néanmoins le temps de procéder aux félicitations d’usage avant d’offrir un petit présent à l’attention de la fillette, une petite poupée de chiffon à laquelle Hitomi s’était amusée à coudre un pantalon et d’un t-shirt faisant penser à des vêtements de la Lune des illusions.

Le choix du cadeau plut particulièrement à Yiris, qui, appréciant la référence, remercia avec un sourire amusé. 

Toujours perturbée par la ressemblance entre Chioni et l’inconnue de sa vision, et n’osant pas trop faire le rapprochement aussi facilement, Hitomi commença à fredonner le début de l’air que répétait la jeune femme de sa vision.  
Interpellée, Yiris offrit un regard dubitatif.

— Une shintoïste récitant le Notre Père, surprenant ! A moins que vous ne fassiez partie de cette minorité catholique qui vit au Japon ?  
Hitomi ne le montra pas, mais elle était satisfaite, son intuition se confirmait. Il restait cependant un point à éclaircir.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fredonné cela, mentit-elle, j’ai dû vous entendre réciter cela.  
— En effet, c’est possible, c’est la prière que je dis le plus souvent… Il y a quelques différences avec la prière catholique romaine, comme le fait d’être délivré du « malin » et non du « mal », ainsi que le « Amin » final ! J’ai sans doute dû la répéter des centaines de fois en prison…

Après une petite conversation qu’elle détourna volontairement vers un autre sujet, Hitomi regagna ses appartements, encore plus perplexe.  
Alors, Chioni serait celle qui aurait tenté de communiquer avec elle…

Avant même de naître, elle savait se projeter, un talent de médium incroyable.  
Peut-être avait-elle appelé à l’aide comme elle en était capable. A la question de son identité qu’elle avait probablement saisie, elle s’était définie par une litanie de son quotidien.  
Le choix de l’apparence était-il aussi de son fait ? S’était-elle projetée adulte pour se donner du sérieux ou l’esprit d’Hitomi lui avait-il joué un tour en incluant une prémonition dans le message ?

Et pourtant, en dehors de son apparence, il est vrai, peu commune et de son regard magnétique, Chioni était un nourrisson qui passait l’essentiel de son temps à dormir et le reste à manger…

Hitomi ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser… Elle ne pouvait conclure à une coïncidence, la manifestation était volontaire, c’était certain.  
Cependant, plus que le fait que la petite ait demandé de l’aide et soit capable de le faire, la jeune femme de la Lune des Illusions avait ressenti à son contact et celui de sa mère un étrange sentiment, comme une aura…

Et la nuit suivante, une vision s’empara du sommeil d’Hitomi. Assis autour d’un feu de camp, trois individus conversaient, un fausse-personne, un homme-lion et un humain.  
Lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête, la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement Balgus, le maître d’armes de Van.  
Il ne devait guère avoir alors plus qu’une trentaine d’années et ses deux yeux bleus étaient encore intacts. 

La conversation fut dans un premier temps inaudible à Hitomi, puis elle comprit quelques mots, prononcés par le fausse-personne.

— Vous me croyez fou, mais je sais que mon peuple sera délivré ! Je sais que mon destin, la raison même de mon existence est de trouver celui qui nous mènera au salut, à la vérité à laquelle nous aspirons !  
— Vaste programme ! Estima Balgus. Mais j’admire ta foi en l’avenir ! Et toi, Adama, qu’en penses-tu ?

L’homme-lion qui semblait de nature taciturne commença par hausser les épaules avant de se décider à s’exprimer.

— Franchement, Lig, je te croyais plus rationnel… Comment sauras-tu que tu auras trouvé ton sauveur et comment l’amèneras-tu à son fameux destin ? T’es-tu déjà posé la question ?

Le fausse-personne eut un petit ricanement.

— Je le saurais que je l’aurais trouvé ! La seule chose dont je suis sûr car je l’ai rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois, toute cette histoire prendra fin dans la neige…

A cette réponse étrange, ses deux acolytes ne purent s’empêcher de rire aux éclats.

OoO

Dans les montagnes enneigées irréalistement éclairées par la lointaine lueur rose, l’individu qui observait la lumière rose affichait un grand sourire.

Son visage était en fait celui d’un homme-lion, son pelage grisonnant et ses traits affalés trahissaient un âge avancé.

— Lig Viete, tu n’es pas là pour le voir, mais ton souhait va se réalisant. En devenant mère, ta protégée a encore davantage ravivé la légende sur la libération de ton peuple, de ceux qui ont mille apparences mais aucune qui ne soit vraiment la leur.  
L’attirance qui les mène à elle est irrationnelle, la vénération dont elle commence à faire l’objet s’approche presque du culte que l’on pourrait vouer à une divinité salvatrice.  
Et pourtant, je suis quasi certain que l’intéressée elle-même ignore tout de cette légende. Tu ne lui en as sans doute jamais parlé. Omission volontaire ?  
En tout cas, sache que j’ai trouvé le lieu où tout se jouera, et je vais y attendre ce que toi tu n’es plus là pour espérer.


	49. Doutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 49

Doutes

Publié pour la première fois le 12 septembre 2012

 

Au terme de trois jours d’angoisse interminables, Gaddes avait enfin retrouvé son épouse, perchée sur un arbre en pleine forêt.  
Ce ne serait pas encore cette fois qu’Allen lui ferait la peau… 

Avant de grimper auprès d’elle, le sergent soupira un grand coup. Il n’était pas le seul, le reste du Crusade Crew était soulagé, eux-aussi avaient craint pour leur peau.

Avec quelques difficultés, Gaddes se hissa vers Celena. Il aurait toujours du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait déployer une telle agilité pour grimper si haut.

Assise sur une branche, quelques écorchures visibles, sa robe un peu déchirée, la sœur d’Allen balançait ses pieds nus dans le vide, nullement gênée par la fraîcheur qui régnait en cette fin d’hiver.  
Malgré les interpellations depuis le sol, elle n’avait pas réagi, mais cette fois, quand son mari s’approcha, elle sortit enfin de sa rêverie.

— Gaddes, pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle avec cet air de petite fille perdue qui la caractérisait tant.  
— C’est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question… Soupira le sergent. Tu ne te rends pas compte, ça fait trois jours que tu as disparu ! Tu ne t’imagines même pas le souci que tu m’as causé. Bon sang, pourquoi tu t‘évapores comme ça dans la nature ?  
— Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée… Quand tu me retrouves, c’est toujours pareil, je ne me souviens de rien… Pardon…

Face à la mine contrite de sa femme, Gaddes fut attendri et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

— Allez, viens, on rentre !

En quelques secondes, Celena était à terre, il fallut bien plus de temps au militaire qui faillit tomber lamentablement à plusieurs reprises.

Sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle, la jeune femme sautillait gaiement, comme si de rien n’était. On lui avait proposé une couverture pour se réchauffer, il avait presque fallu insister pour qu’elle l’accepte.  
Refusant qu’on la porte, elle marchait les pieds nus, nullement incommodée par la fraîcheur ambiante.

Un peu plus en arrière, Gaddes l’observait perplexe, Reeden vint s’adresser à lui.

— On fait quoi cette fois ? On en parle au commandant ou pas ?  
— Il sait qu’elle fugue… Même si là, tout s’est bien terminé, il risque d’être furieux…  
— Il exagère, c’est quand même pas votre faute Sergent ! Vous ne pouvez pas non plus mettre un boulet au pied de votre femme pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir !  
— Oui, mais tu connais le commandant, il m’a confié la responsabilité de sa sœur, et je n’ai aucune marge de manœuvre…  
— Si au moins, on savait pourquoi elle fait ça … Pesta le soldat.  
— Oui, et aussi, pourquoi elle ne se souvient jamais de rien…

Rentrée chez, elle Celena voulut d’abord manger. Encore tout sale, elle dévora le plat que la gouvernante, rassurée de la revoir, lui avait servi.  
Et, c’est seulement une fois rassasiée que la jeune femme se décida à aller prendre un bain.

Ceci fait, elle vint rejoindre son mari, pensif sur le balcon de leur chambre.  
Embarrassée, elle s’appuya sur son épaule en lui murmurant :

— Tu m’en veux, Gaddes ?  
— Si tu savais à chaque fois le souci que je me fais… J’aimerai me dire que les pires jours de ma vie sont derrière moi, cependant je redoute que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau.

Doucement, la jolie blonde enlaça plus fort le bras du sergent.

— Je te le redis encore, je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il y a des blancs, je ne sais pas où je vais, pourquoi… Tu sais, moi aussi, j’ai peur, je me demande ce que je peux ben faire à chaque fois que j’ai ces absences.  
— Celena, je crois que nous devrions parler à ton frère de cet incident. Il faut que tu vois un médecin, il faut te soigner.  
— Non, s’il te plaît, pas ça… Tu connais mon frère, il avait encore s’inquiéter plus que de raison, j’ai peur qu’il veuille m’enfermer pour mon bien, mais moi, je ne veux pas être prisonnière.  
— Je comprends, mais que veux-tu que je fasse alors ? Je ne peux pas non plus te laisser comme ça, il pourrait t’arriver quelque chose de grave.  
— Si tu savais comme je suis désolée… 

Toujours accrochée à lui, elle leva la tête et lança à son mari ce petit air perdu dont elle l’avait l’art.  
Soupirant, Gaddes décida une fois de plus d’abandonner ses résolutions, espérant ne pas commettre d’erreur.

OoO 

Comme chaque matin, après s’être longuement apprêtée, puis s’être assurée que ses deux garnements soient auprès de leurs précepteurs plutôt qu’en train de faire Dieu sait quelle bêtise, Millerna se rendait à son cabinet de travail.

Même si Allen tendait à vouloir se mêler de tout, la Reine avait ses domaines de chasse gardée, à commencer par son courrier.  
Qu’il soit diplomatique ou plus personnel, il avait intérêt à bien être cacheté, sans quoi Sa Majesté pouvait s’emporter violement. 

Et puis, elle n’osait pas l’avouer, mais au fond d’elle, elle avait toujours espéré recevoir une lettre de Dryden.  
Qu’aspirait-elle à y lire ? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de pouvoir comprendre l’attitude de son mari, enfin « mari » était un bien grand mot, il n’en avait plus que le titre.

Epluchant sa nombreuse correspondance habituelle, son attention se porta sur une lettre de son neveu Chid.  
Ce dernier lui écrivait assez souvent, cela dit, cette fois, il ne s’agissait pas d’une correspondance formelle, plutôt d’un message de détresse personnelle.

L’adolescent expliquait à sa tante sa profonde angoisse de savoir les dangereux bandits probablement sur ses terres.  
Il faisait aussi part de son dégoût de lui-même face à sa faiblesse, si affrontement il devait y avoir, il ne pourrait pas y participer du fait de sa santé encore et toujours vacillante.

La Reine d’Asturia se désolait de lire cela. Cependant, ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l’aise, c’était sans arrêt l’évocation des doutes de Chid sur sa valeur, et la comparaison avec son père.  
Avec le temps, Millerna avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le secret d’Allen, et après ce courrier qu’elle trouvait encore plus triste que les autres, elle se décida à en toucher mot au chevalier.

Le soir venu, comme à l’habitude, il la rejoignit dans ses appartements.  
Dans son fort intérieur, la Souveraine avait du mal à cacher son dépit vis-à-vis de l’attitude froide et distante de son compagnon et les années ne faisaient qu’empirer le phénomène.

Est-ce parce qu’il ne supportait pas de n’être finalement que l’amant d’une femme mariée ? Ou était-elle un lot de consolation ?

Allen avait aimé Marlene, et, avec le temps, Millerna était venue à penser qu’il avait partagé une idylle platonique avec Eries.  
La troisième sœur Aston semblait donc être une suite logique…

L’estime de la jeune femme souffrait de cet état de fait. Elle qui avait cherché quelqu’un qui la rende heureuse se trouvait finalement avec un homme qui lui portait sans doute une certaine affection, qui prenait soin d’elle, malgré tout, ce sentiment n’était pas l’amour dont elle rêvait…

Dernièrement, le chevalier s’était énormément emporté apprenant que Dryden s’était amusé à faire une visite en grande pompe à Fanelia.  
Ce ressenti devenait pénible pour Millerna, qui n’avait plus l’impression d’être considérée comme une femme à part entière, mais plutôt comme la propriété revendiquée par Allen.

Certes, avant de tomber dans les bras du chevalier, elle avait attendu longtemps, espérer que Dryden revienne…  
Cependant, elle n’avait pas l’âme d’une épouse qui attendait son mari sans se soucier du temps qui passe.

Au début, les choses se passaient bien avec Allen. Il était toujours un peu distant. Millerna aurait aimé que les naissances de leurs fils les rapprochent, au lieu de cela, le chevalier avait pris davantage de recul.

Certes, il se comportait en bon père, un peu strict certes, avec les deux garçons, mais on sentait que leur existence le faisait souffrir sur un bord.  
La Reine en savait la cause, alors elle restait silencieuse.

Cela dit, pour une fois, elle était décidée à enfreindre le tabou et discuter ouvertement de la situation. 

Allen était d’un calme olympien. Après un salut poli, il s’était lancé dans la lecture du journal, assis sur un confortable fauteuil, et restait silencieux.  
Là encore rien de nouveau, c’était toujours à Millerna d’initier la conversation.

Après un bref soupir de dépit, la Souveraine s’approcha de son compagnon.

— J’ai reçu une lettre de Chid aujourd’hui.  
— Ah… Marmonna Allen sans décoller le regard de sa lecture.  
— Il ne va pas bien moralement. Je pense que ses tourments ne l’aident pas à aller mieux sur le plan physique.  
— Tu as peut-être raison. Mais on ne peut le forcer à sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il est en plongé depuis l’enfance…

Cette fois, ça en était trop ! Rageuse, Millerna arracha le journal des mains d’Allen, stupéfait.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent au sort de ton propre fils ?  
— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le considérer comme mon enfant… Soupira le chevalier, agacé d’avoir cette discussion.  
— Si on pousse à l’extrême, on pourrait aussi dire que tu ne dois pas te comporter en père avec Henry et Caspar ! Cependant, tu le fais ! Alors, comptes-tu faire vivre Chid dans le mensonge jusqu’à la fin de ses jours ?  
— Allons, tu devines que cet aveu pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour lui !  
— Eries, Hitomi et moi étions au courant. Cela n’a jamais posé de problèmes à personne, et il y a fort à parier que d’autres aient de sérieux doutes, je pense notamment à Van, et même au Crusade Crew !  
— Oui, mais Chid n’est…  
— Tu vas me dire quoi ? Qu’il n’est pas prêt à accepter la vérité ? Qu’il n’est pas mature ? A son âge, tu apprenais à te débrouiller seul ! Ce n’est plus un enfant et il est quand même inepte que le premier intéressé ne soit même pas au courant du secret autour de sa naissance !

Toujours assis, Allen baissa le regard, refusant de continuer la discussion. 

La détermination était là, la Reine n’était pas décidé à le laisser s’en sortir aussi facilement.

— Cette comédie a assez duré ! Je te pose un ultimatum, j’ai promis à Chid de venir le voir pendant l’été pour que nous puissions nous balader sans risque qu’il tombe malade, je le ferais !  
Et si tu ne lui parles pas toi-même à cette occasion, c’est moi qui le ferais ! Cela te laisse assez de temps pour préparer tes paroles !

Mal à l’aise, le chevalier se releva et tenta d’apaiser sa compagne, mais celle-ci recula d’un pas en détournant la tête.

— Et je te prie de prendre congé, je ne souhaite plus te voir ce soir !

Allen comprit qu’il était inutile d’en rajouter. Il savait Millerna têtue, et de toute façon, son statut de simple chevalier ne lui permettait de tenir tête à la Souveraine.

Silencieux, il se dirigea vers la porte, s’inclina et quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu’il fut parti, la Reine alla s’asseoir sur le bord de son lit et observa la mer.  
Elle se doutait que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi. 

En dépit de la conversation houleuse, elle espérait qu’Allen allait enfin réfléchir à la question dans les mois qui allaient suivre…

OoO

— Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas digne de surveiller le prisonnier !

D’un geste haineux qui le caractérisait, Constantin posa son gobelet avec fracas sur la tablette près de lui, manquant de renverser la bouteille qui s’y trouvait.

Aleph n’y prêta même pas attention et poursuivit ses explications.

— Nos commanditaires sont fermes sur ce point, vous n’avez pas le droit d’être en contact avec lui. C’est pour cela que l’on vous a directement dirigé vers la montagne. J’ai respecté les ordres en ne vous faisant pas faire étape par la vallée !  
— Et pourtant, toi, le grand sécuritaire, tu as bien dû penser qu’un trajet plus court à découvert eut été bénéfique !  
— Ce n’est pas faux, mais comme tout s’est déroulé sans incident, cela montre que le plan de base était juste.

Le frère de Yiris ressentit une profonde envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de son interlocuteur.  
Cependant il se retint, se contentant de resserrer ses mains autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour évacuer sa colère.

— Et qui donc garde le prisonnier alors ? Demanda-t-il, aussi curieux que furieux.  
— Je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre !  
— Comme toujours, tu ne dis rien d’intéressant… Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je continue à t’écouter…  
— Parce que vous avez quelque chose à y gagner !  
— Maintenant, j’en doute ! Certes, j’ai un tas de pièces d’or, mais je ne suis pas libre de m’amuser comme je l’entends car je suis recherché…  
— Pensez-vous vraiment que votre sœur ne va pas continuer de vous chercher ?

Constantin afficha un petit sourire amusé. Le fausse-personne à apparence humaine n’avait pas tort, Yiris reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Normalement, ce serait l’occasion de sceller les comptes une fois pour toutes. Maintenant le cadet ne pouvait plus laisser son ainée vivre.  
La retenir prisonnière ne lui avait finalement pas apporté la jouissance espérée, et le fait qu’elle soit allée jusqu’à mettre au monde un enfant encore plus hybride qu’elle était l’hérésie ultime à ses yeux.

Observant le jeune homme perdu dans sa réflexion malsaine, Aleph préféra finalement s’en aller sans un mot.  
Sa situation devenait de plus en plus délicate, ses responsables faisaient peser sur ses épaules une charge de travail stressante. 

Communiquer avec Constantin était un rôle périlleux et être fausse-personne ne facilitait pas la tâche, étant donné la rancœur nourrie à l’égard de l’espèce par l’ancien soldat de Fanelia.  
Après son échec à assassiner Folken Fanel, Aleph s’était retrouvé sur des charbons ardents, il n’avait plus droit à l’erreur, même si la défaite du commando d’élite au bord du lac avait nuancé la sienne.  
Aussi, les responsables des vols d’energist lui avaient accordé personnellement leur confiance, ce qui lui donnait un statut privilégié.

Constantin lui-même ne connaissait pas ceux qui l’avaient démarché. Il n’avait toujours eu affaire qu’au fausse-personne et fort heureusement pour ce dernier, le jeune homme de la Lune des Illusions se satisfaisait de pièces d’or et surtout d’une totale latitude de faire ce qu’il voulait de sa sœur.

La sœur de Constantin, à vrai dire, c’était peut-être cela le principal souci d’Aleph désormais.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’il la rencontre, il avait toujours agi contre rémunération sans se poser de questions sur l’aspect éthique de ses actes, ce n’était plus le cas.  
La vieille légende que colportaient les fausses-personnes depuis les temps les plus reculés le taraudait…

Yiris était effectivement quelqu’un d’exceptionnel, et pas seulement à cause de son hybridation parfaite, sa personnalité forte et déterminée lui donnait une âme de chef.  
Maintenant qu’il était plus ou moins impliqué dans son évasion, le fausse-personne était encore davantage perturbé.

Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Aucune réponse, cela tenait en fait plutôt de l’instinctif et en aucun cas de la réflexion.  
Une chance, personne ne le soupçonnait.

La question désormais était ce qu’il allait faire. Aleph n’avait finalement qu’une vague idée du fonctionnement réel de la machine dans laquelle il s’était embarqué.

A ce stade, il commençait à douter de tout, en particulier de la nouvelle tâche qu’il devait superviser qui lui apparaissait clairement comme une manœuvre risquée. 

Histoire de garder la tête froide, il gardait à l’esprit l’alléchante perspective promise par ses commanditaires : une véritable identité.

OoO

Comme à son habitude, la journée finie, Dryden lisait une partie de son courrier confortablement installé dans son bain chaud.

Sifflotant, il appréciait ce moment de tranquillité, même s’il ne pouvait jamais vraiment s’éloigner de son travail, il en rêvait même la nuit !

Soudain, une odeur désagréable lui vint aux narines, et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme aux yeux verts et au teint basané, turban couvrant la tête, et long manteau brodé aux couleurs vives apparut près de lui.

Loin d’être déstabilisé, Dryden s’en amusa.

— Quand vous m’aviez dit que vous étiez très doué Exclior, j’avais des doutes, mais voir que vous arrivez à faire participer vos vêtements à vos petits tours d’illusionniste, bravo ! Dites-moi, qui avez-vous fait trépasser pour cette nouvelle apparence ?  
— Personne d’important, rassurez-vous ! Répondit l’individu en s’inclinant. Mon ancienne couverture étant comprise suite à l’incident du fort, il me fallait changer à nouveau de corps.  
— Laissez-moi deviner, vous incarnez un marchand des mystérieuses terres du sud ?  
— Effectivement, j’ai ramassé un immigré mourant, malgré tout, j’ai réussi à en faire quelque chose de correct…  
— Excellent travail, mais je suis surpris que vous preniez le risque de me le montrer en personne. D’ordinaire, nous ne communiquons que par messages codés…  
— J’avoue me permettre quelque liberté, cependant, je dois discuter personnellement avec vous d’une question hautement importante.

A entendre l’aspect sérieux de la demande, Dryden eut du mal à cacher son déplaisir.  
Il avait horreur qu’on interrompe son sacro-saint bain avec de la réflexion potentiellement désagréable.

— Et quoi donc ?  
— Je pense que cette fois, il est temps de jouer l’atout dont nous avions parlé. Même avec les meilleures informations du monde, notre stratégie est vouée à l’échec faute de chef charismatique, alors que nous sommes à l’aube d’une phase cruciale.  
— Parce que je ne suis pas assez charismatique, tu me déçois… Ronchonna le marchand avec un certain cynisme. Tu as conscience de la portée de tes actes ? Cette solution n’était-elle pas un recours d’extrême urgence ?  
— Croyez bien que j’ai réfléchi avant de proposer de « lancer cette opération. J’ai longuement discuté avec mes contacts, je suis certain que c’est une chance à saisir !  
— Ma foi, comme tu le dis, nous risquons de stagner tout prêt du but, alors soit ! Soit prudent, il existe des gens avec lesquels nous jouons réellement avec le feu, ce sera le cas là ! Nous n’avons aucune certitude, alors, ne prends aucun risque superflu !  
— Je vous remercie de votre accord, votre confiance ne sera pas trahie ! Fit le fausse-personne en s’inclinant.

Sur ces paroles, il disparut aussi vite qu’il était venu. En pleine réflexion, le marchand sortit de sa baignoire et se drapa dans un peignoir.

— Un atout intéressant à jouer… Reste à savoir ce qui motive vraiment la personne. Le pouvoir ? La gloire ? L’honneur ? Ou juste la vengeance ?


	50. Mensonges par omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 50

Mensonges par omission

Publié pour la première fois le 25 septembre 2012

 

Le moral revenu, Meinmet suivait de loin son affaire de pizza. Dryden lui envoyait directement les cuisiniers à former.

Jusqu’à présent, les fameuses préparations étaient surtout les vedettes des foires.  
Cependant, l’idée d’en créer des restaurants faisait l’objet de nombreuses correspondances entre le marchand et le vieux Prince.

Inspiré, ce dernier commençait à esquisser des croquis d’ambiance, où les couleurs italiennes avaient la part belle.  
Il croisait les doigts pour que ces idées plaisent à nouveau à son associé.

Et l’argent gagné dans cette affaire, à quoi servait-il ? Ayant toujours aspiré à être indépendant, Meinmet s’en servait en premier lieu pour financer son propre personnel, avec des petites primes pour les domestiques chargés de ranger sa pagaille, car le reste des bénéfices était investi dans l’achat d’objets venant de la Lune des Illusions.

La plus belle trouvaille du Prince était, sans conteste, un vieux tourne-disque à manivelle.  
Ainsi, Meinmet allait enfin pouvoir à nouveau profiter d’un fond sonore musical, qui plus est varié car il avait acquis une jolie collection de vinyls…

Cela dit, rien n’était jamais totalement simple, l’engin était en très mauvais état.

Après avoir retourné une centaine de fois le problème dans sa tête, le vieux Prince décida de porter l’engin à son neveu, plutôt que de risquer de tout casser avec des tentatives de réparations hasardeuses.

Son trésor sous le bras, il se rendit donc auprès du Roi, dans l’endroit où il passait la majorité de son temps : son bureau.

— Folken, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents d’ingénieurs ! J’ai quelque chose à réparer.

Levant la tête de son habituelle pile de dossiers, le Souverain fit un petit signe intimant à son visiteur de bien vouloir baisser d’un ton.  
Tournant la tête de côté, Meinmet constata la présence de sa petite nièce endormie dans le berceau qu’il lui avait fabriqué.

Alors que le printemps approchait, Chioni allait sur ses trois mois. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle avait hérité du caractère de son père, tant elle était paisible. 

Toujours aussi fine et grande pour son âge, elle était néanmoins depuis peu capable de garder sa chaleur.  
Ainsi, elle pouvait dormir seule et non plus toujours dans les bras d’un de ses parents.

— Oups, désolé, fit le vieillard en chuchotant. Je ne m’attendais pas à la trouver ici. Tu n’as donc pas assez de serviteurs pour t’en occuper ? Et sa mère ?  
— Tu connais Yiris, elle estime s’être assez reposée… Maintenant que mon petit poisson va mieux, elle la laisse de temps en temps pour aller s’entraîner… Répondit le Souverain à voix basse.  
— Toi et ton « petit poisson », quel surnom pour une fillette ! J’ai beau connaître l’histoire, je reste dubitatif… Mais dis-moi, Mila et sa bande ne pourrait pas s’en charger ?  
— Sache, cher oncle, que je suis ravi de la surveiller ! J’ai déjà tellement de travail que je la vois peu. Là, au moins, je peux profiter de sa présence. Rien que de la savoir à côté de moi me comble de bonheur ! 

Face à cela, Meinmet ne pouvait que sourire. Il était heureux de voir son nouveau épanoui dans son rôle de père.  
Dommage que ce ne fut pas le cas de Yiris.

Certes, elle avait fait des efforts, notamment en gardant son nourrisson quasi en permanence contre elle avec un système d’écharpe durant ses premières semaines et en l’allaitant, cependant on la sentait quand même distante avec sa fille.

Sans doute se sentait-elle responsable de sa cécité, ou peut-être le malaise était plus profond… 

La nouvelle Reine de Fanelia n’avait jamais été une grande bavarde et continuait de garder tout son ressenti profond pour elle seule.

— Et sinon, reprit Folken, je présume que ta venue est motivée par l’étrange objet que tu tiens sous le bras. De quoi s’agit-il ?  
— D’un tourne-disque portatif qui fonctionne sur manivelle !  
— Soit, encore une de tes trouvailles venues de la Lune des Illusions, qui, bien évidemment, ne fonctionne pas !  
— Tu as deviné ! Acquiesça le vieux Prince en posant son bien sur un recoin libre du bureau de son neveu.

Alors, le Roi, délaissant son travail, commença à examiner minutieusement l’appareil d’un air perplexe.

— Je vais sans doute te décevoir, c’est la première fois que je vois un tel engin. En Russie, un des amis de l’homme qui m’avait recueilli avait bien une machine de ce type. Cela dit, il fonctionnait avec le courant électrique… Le mécanisme de manivelle n’est probablement pas compliqué, cependant…  
— Cependant ? S’inquiéta Meinmet  
— Que je m’y connaisse en mécanique ne veut pas dire que je sache tout réparer… La base de mon savoir, ce sont quand même les technologies de Gaea. Là, je pense qu’avant de faire quoique ce soit, il serait judicieux de demander l’avis d’une personne qui a utilisé ce genre d’engin ! Conclut Folken avec un petit sourire malicieux

Quelqu’un qui s’y connaissait en tourne-disque, le vieux Prince n’eut aucun mal à comprendre de qui il s’agissait.

OoO

Ragaillardi par les propos de son neveu, Meinmet s’en alla donc à la recherche de Yiris.  
Bien évidemment, il commença par la salle d’entraînement, mais surprise, il trouva juste Ezgas et quelques recrues qui travaillaient leur escrime.  
Dubitatif, il s’adressa à quelques serviteurs qui lui expliquèrent qu’en fait, cela faisait plusieurs jours que la Reine ne venait plus en ce lieu.

Soit, il partit alors en quête de Mila ou d’une des filles. Ces dernières avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un tournoi de luttes à mains nues, organisé dehors malgré la fraîcheur du temps.

Chaudement enveloppées, chacune assise sur une chaise longue, elles appréciaient le spectacle des beaux éphèbes en action.  
Malheureusement pour Meinmet, leurs propos ne l’avancèrent pas davantage. Mila parut même inquiète.  
Le vieux Prince tempéra son angoisse, il avait bien une dernière idée derrière la tête.

En effet, son instinct l’amenait à aller interroger une personne qui en dépit de tout restait proche de Yiris : Hylden.  
Ce dernier, toujours barbu, l’air perdu dans ses pensées, était en train de contrôler l’état des écuries royales. 

Voyant le vieux Prince s’approcher, le général ne douta pas une minute de ses attentions.

— Laissez-moi deviner, vous cherchez Sa Majesté la Reine ?  
— Tu parles d’elle ainsi maintenant ? 

Le jeune homme soupira et, d’un signe de tête, invita Meinmet à le suivre dans un endroit plus calme.

— Cela fait juste deux semaines que Yiris a recommencé à s’entraîner et ce n’est pas évident. Elle a besoin de calme…  
— Il me semble l’avoir pourtant vu par le passé s’entraîner sans aucun souci dans la grande salle d’armes. Elle s’en réservait l’usage privatif sans souci… Allez, dis-moi la vérité Hylden, qu’est-ce que Yiris veut cacher ?

Le général se savait piégé. Maintenant que le vieux Prince avait flairé la piste, il ne le lâcherait pas. Aucune alternative, il fallait avouer.

— Il est possible que cela vous paraisse choquant, cependant j’estime que le serment d’amitié qui m’unit à Yiris prime sur mon serment de loyauté à mon Roi, surtout qu’en ce cas, je ne pense pas lui nuire.  
— Soit, je saisis l’idée, que caches-tu quoi à mon neveu ? Demanda Meinmet avec une certaine appréhension.

Agacé, Hylden détourna le regard. Puis, inspirant profondément, il reprit la conversation.

— A vous voir si soupçonneux, je suis surpris, je croyais que vous connaissiez mieux Yiris. Vous devriez savoir qu’elle fait de son mieux pour se tenir correctement, pour sauver les apparences. Rassurez-vous, elle ne trompe pas son mari avec moi, au cas où l’idée vous aurait traversé l’esprit !  
— Arrête de faire des mystères et va aux faits !  
— Depuis ses blessures, Yiris a estimé avoir perdu une grande partie de ses capacités. Certes, avant de se livrer à Constantin, elle a eu l’occasion de regagner en force et en habileté, mais…  
— Mais… Insista le vieux Prince passablement agacé.  
— Elle veut travailler sur des aspects plus complexes de son art, à savoir ses techniques de fausse-personne. Pour cela, elle a besoin d’une réelle solitude, et surtout, elle veut reste discrète, histoire d’éviter rappeler sa vraie nature aux gens.  
— Soit… Où est-elle ?  
— Le dernier entrepôt au fond de la zone nord, un de ceux qui ne sont pas encore affectés…  
— L’endroit idéal pour être isolée en effet…  
Ceci dit, Meinmet, furieux, s’en alla sans. Hylden ne put que repartir travailler, lui aussi de mauvaise humeur.

Si à la base, Le vieux Prince voulait juste voir Yiris pour lui demander un petit truc pratique, au final, il avait la ferme intention de la sermonner un bon coup.  
A chaque fois qu’elle avait agi en solo, cela avait mal tourné… Et cette aspiration à avoir recours à ses talents obscurs ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Il se disait qu’il se comportait de façon un peu trop paternaliste. En même temps, Yiris avait souvent la façon de faire d’une adolescente en quête de sensations fortes.  
Puisque qu’elle n’avait plus de parents pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, c’était à lui de le faire.

Ses pas le conduisirent donc au bâtiment en question. Ce dernier n’avait été restauré que le minimum, les murs épais avaient bien résisté à l’incendie, seule la toiture avait eu besoin d’être refaite.  
Quand à l’intérieur, il avait été laissé vide, en attendant d’être aménagé en fonction de sa future éventuelle utilité.

A l’approche, Meinmet eut le sentiment d’entendre Yiris chuchoter et que de mystérieuses voix à l’étrange résonnance lui répondaient.  
Après s’être resté brièvement figé, il secoua la tête se pensant devenu sénile, avança d’un pas et soudain, tout bruit cessa.

Quand il entra dans l’entrepôt, il eut même la nette impression que Yiris l’attendait. 

Debout, vêtue d’une tunique à manches au coude noire, d’un pantalon de la même nuance, sa tenue était agrémentée d’une ceinture colorée, comme au bon vieux temps.

Songeuse, elle faisait tournoyer son bâton autour d’elle, passant d’une main à l’autre avec une habilité qui rappelait son glorieux passé.

— Mon secret dévoilé… Hylden a parlé… Soupira-t-elle  
— Et oui ! Répondit le vieux Prince avec fermeté. Et sache que je ne suis pas content du tout de savoir que tu livres en cachette à un entrainement que je qualifierais de particulier ! Pourquoi n’en as-tu pas au moins parlé à Folken alors que Hylden est au courant ?

Les bras croisés, Yiris était allée s’appuyer contre un mur.

— Je connais Folken, je sais qu’il pourrait s’inquiéter. Et puis, il est assez occupé pour ne pas l’accaparer avec ça… Après, il me fallait quelqu’un de confiance, Hylden s’est bien évidemment imposé.  
Ce que je fais est particulier. Ce sont des techniques qui demandent une concentration extrême. Vaille que vaille, j’ai besoin de retrouver mon niveau d’antan !  
— Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te battre ? Genre aller affronter Constantin seule ?

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme plongea son regard vers le sol.

— Il faut que vous compreniez une chose, ni vous, ni Folken, ni personne ne pourra m’empêcher de faire ce que j’ai à faire. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ce qu’est devenu mon frère, c’est donc à moi d’y mettre bon ordre !  
— Y mettre bon ordre en allant te faire tuer ! Grande idée ! Je te rappelle que tu as un mari qui t’aime, et qui a passé des semaines rongé par l’inquiétude à ne quasi plus manger et dormir quand tu as eu la bonne idée de te livrer, et aussi, pense à ta fille, bon sang !  
Elle n’a que quelques mois et a besoin de toi ! J’ai grandi dans une famille qui n’en était pas une, avec une mère rendue folle par la vengeance au point de se prendre pour un homme, une pseudo-mère dépressive, quand à mon père, je ne peux émettre qu’une hypothèse concernant son identité ! Alors, je ne souhaite à aucun enfant de vivre comme cela, ton enfant a la possibilité d’avoir une vraie famille, avec un père et une mère ! Tu n’as pas le droit de l’en priver pour satisfaire ton égoïsme ! Cette petite est déjà aveugle, elle n’a pas besoin d’être orpheline !

Yiris avait écouté le réquisitoire sans lever la tête, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle avait à faire à un Meinmet aussi vindicatif.  
Sur un angle, il n’avait pas tort, aussi évita-t-elle de piquer une des crises de colère dont elle avait le secret.

— Je ne suis pas stupide ! Bien sûr que je pense à Folken et Chioni. En dépit de tout, je ne peux pas ignorer Constantin ! Vous me traitez d’égoïste, soit, mais ne serait-ce pas tout aussi égoïste de ne pas me soucier d’un type qui a fait massacrer toute une ville ?

Se redressant, elle s’approcha de son visiteur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— La disparition de Maître Van, le massacre d’Evakan, les vols d’energist, dans tout cela, Constantin est impliqué. J’ignore son niveau dans la hiérarchie, cependant je suis certaine qu’en le neutralisant, ce ne sera pas difficile de remonter jusqu’aux vrais commanditaires ! Donc, oui, je prends en compte mon mari et ma fille, mais je n’oublie pas non plus le bien des autres, le souci, c’est que les deux sont difficiles à concilier !  
J’ai le choix entre faire quelque chose et attendre, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés à regarder mon frère sombrer chaque jour un peu plus laissant derrière lui une traînée de sang !

Meinmet était bien obligé de reconnaître que Yiris était effectivement face à une situation inextricable.  
Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas cautionner sa volonté de faire cavalier seul.

— Bien… Je ne te demanderai qu’une chose alors, soit au moins honnête avec Folken ! Je ne vais rien lui dire, à toi de le faire !

En quittant les lieux, le vieux Prince se retourna une dernière fois et posa son paquet sur une caisse en bois près de l’entrée. 

— J’ai réussi à trouver un vieux tourne-disque à manivelle. Malheureusement il ne fonctionne pas. Si entre deux séances d’entraînement, tu avais la gentillesse d’y jeter un coup d’œil, je t’en serais fort reconnaissant.  
— D’accord… Acquiesça Yiris en opinant de la tête.

Une fois que Meinmet fut parti, la jeune femme alla ramasser ce dont il avait parlé. Elle commença à examiner l’engin avec curiosité.  
Se croyant revenue plus de vingt-cinq ans en arrière, elle ne pu s’empêcher de sourire.

S’adossant au mur en tenant la machine, elle ferma les yeux, songeant à son enfance bercée par les vinyls qu’elle avait tant écoutés. 

Alors que le silence régnait en maître, un visage se dessina dans la cloison tout près d’elle. 

— Nous avons pêché par imprudence ! Dit le fausse-personne.  
— Maintenir ce système de barrière nous conduit à quelques failles. De plus, Exclior n’est pas là et son pouvoir nous fait défaut. Il est le plus fort d’entre nous… Remarqua Yiris, fataliste.

Alors d’autres fausses-personnes sortirent des murs et se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme. Ils étaient environ une trentaine.

— Ne vous en faites pas, reprit la Reine, la méthode développée par Exclior nous protège des médiums. Aussi, nous pouvons continuer à travailler tranquillement !

A ces propos, tous s’inclinèrent devant elle.

OoO 

Quand le soir, Yiris quitta son lieu d’entraînement, elle fut surprise de voir Merle bondir d’un toit vers elle.

Visiblement furieuse, la jeune femme-chat se plaça devant elle et la toisa.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu complotes ? 

Agacée, la Reine resta muette et entreprit de la contourner. Merle la saisit sans ménagement par le bras.

— Ne joue pas à la plus fine avec moi ! Reine ou pas, je m’en fous ! Je veux savoir ce que tu es en train de mijoter avec tes petits copains fausses-personnes !

Yiris dégagea brutalement son bras et affronta du regard son interlocutrice. 

— Où est-ce que tu vois des fausses-personnes, minette ? Tu n’as plus toute ta tête !

Cette fois, Merle se reteint pas et plaqua Yiris contre un mur. Cette dernière, qui ne s’attendait pas du tout à cela, n’eut pas le temps de parer.

— Et toi, tu mens mal ! Non, je ne vois pas ta petite bande, non, je ne perçois pas avec des pouvoirs de médium, par contre, leur sale odeur, je la reconnaîtrai entre mille !

Cette fois, la Souveraine se savait piégée. Elle avait eu la bêtise de négliger cet aspect, grave erreur !

Malgré tout, elle n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser faire, même si elle devait se montrer blessante.

— Laisse tomber Merle, tu n’as pas de preuve tangible contre moi. Ce sera du parole contre parole. Et je pense être plus crédible qu’une pauvre fille-chat dépressive.

Dans un réflexe, l’intéressée sortir ses griffes. In extremis, Yiris se protégea le visage avec son avant-bras. 

Le bras en sang, elle repoussa Merle, qui riposta, et griffant profondément la main de son adversaire, la fit lâcher son bâton. 

— Toi crédible, tu me fais rire ! Tu es une fausse-personne, tu as déjà menti tellement de fois ! Tout aussi Reine que tu sois devenue, cela ne te rend pas forcément honnête !

S’en suivit une bonne bagarre, coups de griffes contre coups de poing.  
L’ancienne militaire fut étonnée par le ténacité de la fille-chat.  
Elle qui pensait la mater en deux ou trois minutes se trouva copieusement griffée.

En dépit d’innombrables tentatives, impossible pour Yiris de réussir à récupérer son arme, qui l’aurait pourtant bien aidé à prendre le dessus.

Au bout d’un moment, à terre et chacune bien amochée, elles se décidèrent à discuter.

— Merle, pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires ?  
— Je suis désolée, mais te savoir comploter dans un coin avec une tripotée de fausses-personnes, cela n’inspirerait confiance à personne !  
— Soit, alors pourquoi ne pas m’avoir simplement dénoncée ?  
— Au début, c’est ce que j’avais l’intention de faire. Cela dit, je voulais être sûre d’avoir de réelles raisons de me méfier de toi. C’est là que j’ai entendu de quoi vous parliez, et ça m’a intéressée.  
— Qu’est-ce qui t’as donc arrêtée dans ton élan ?  
— J’ai entendu que vous parliez de Maître Van. Je veux vous aider à le sauver !

Yiris soupira, se releva et tendit la main à son adversaire.

— Viens avec moi !

Prenant garde à ne pas être vue, elle entraîna la fille-chat dans son ancien appartement de fonction de général.  
Haymlar avait déjà un logement qui lui convenait parfaitement et n’avait pas voulu le quitter.  
Discrètement, Yiris ouvrit la porte. Les lieux étaient pratiquement vide, à l’exception de quelques rares meubles poussiéreux.

Soulevant une dalle de parquet, elle sorti du plancher un pot d’onguent. 

— Tiens, passe-toi ça. Ce n’est pas une potion très académique, il y a de la drogue dedans. Cependant, cela va vite faire dégonfler les contusions. Par contre, prépare-toi à bien dormir cette nuit !

Merle eut une petite hésitation. 

— Tu penses donc que je vais t’empoisonner, c’est ça ? Tu te souviens qu’il y a bien longtemps, je t’ai sauvé la vie alors que tu n’étais qu’un chaton de deux ans ! Allez, mets-moi ça, et vite !

D’un geste vif, Yiris s’empara du produit, l’ouvrir et s’en passa sur une plaie ouverte.

— Tu vois, ce n’est pas mortel !  
— Je te rappelle que toi, tu es en partie fausse-personne ! Répondit Merle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Vexée, la jeune femme lui répondit par un puéril tirage de langue et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.  
S’en suivit un moment détendu d’échange de vieux souvenirs.

Tandis que Merle s’appliquait la mystérieuse pommade sur ses blessures, Yiris commençait à guérir spontanément des siennes.  
Il lui resterait probablement quelques traces plus tenaces, mais rien qui ne puisse être dissimulé sous des vêtements le temps nécessaire à la cicatrisation finale.

Puis, la conversation se fit plus sérieuse. Yiris expliqua à Merle ce qui se tramait. 

— Depuis que je suis revenue à Fanelia, je ressentais d’étranges présences lointaines. Cette impression n’a fait que se renforcer au fil du temps. Il y a peu, les choses se sont accélérées. Alors que je me promenais avec ma fille dans la forêt, j’entendais comme des voix qui l’appelaient. Après avoir longuement hésité, j’ai décidé de les suivre.  
Là, j’ai fait une étonnante rencontre : autour de moi, des dizaines de fausses-personnes sont apparus et se sont prosternées.  
Lorsque je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, l’un d’eux, un certain Exclior, s’est détaché du groupe et m’a raconté la légende de la libération du Peuple des fausses-personnes.  
— Etrange, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de cela… Tu peux m’en dire davantage ? Demanda Merle, perplexe.  
— A vrai dire, c’était aussi une découverte pour moi. Mon Maître n’a jamais eu un mot à ce sujet. D’après ce mystérieux Exclior, un jour, un fausse-personne qui aura gardé son humanité libérera la race maudite. Comment ? Mystère. Et que signifie libération ? Je n’en suis pas certaine non plus. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils me prennent pour leur déesse. Toujours selon ce puissant sorcier, le chemin vers cette fameuse liberté passe par le fait de vaincre les voleurs d’energist. Il m’a dit les avoir longuement espionnés et était persuadé qu’il allait finir par découvrir l’endroit où Maître Van était retenu. Cependant l’entreprise risque de s’avérer plus que périlleuse...  
— S’il s’agit de sauver Maître Van, dit la jeune femme-chat avec détermination, je suis décidée à être des vôtres !


	51. Cible localisée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 51

Cible localisée

Publié pour la première fois le 2 octobre 2012

 

Alors que la saison estivale touchait à sa fin, Gaddes avait dû, une fois de plus, faire face à la disparition de son épouse.  
Pendant une semaine, aidé du Crusade Crew, il avait arpenté les forêts aux alentours de Palas, en vain.

Après une violente pluie d’automne persistant sur plusieurs jours, désespéré, il s’était enfin décidé à aller parler à Allen.  
La nouvelle de la disparition de sa sœur avait mis le chevalier hors de lui. D’abord, il avait passé sa colère sur Gaddes, qu’il rendait responsable, puis ce fut tout le Crusade Crew qui fit les frais de sa fureur.

Après avoir laissé son compagnon décharger sa rancœur, Millerna avait tenu à interroger les protagonistes de l’affaire.  
Le sergent lui raconta les innombrables brèves disparations de sa femme, la façon dont il la retrouvait, perdue dans les arbres.

De toute évidence, Celena avait encore fait une fugue. Se souvent de ses connaissances en médecine, la Reine hésitait cependant à mettre cela sur le compte de son état mental.

En effet, sachant ce qu’elle avait vécu, la jeune femme manifestait déjà un trouble du comportement caractérisé par une attitude très enfantine, dont les fugues étaient la manifestation la plus connue.

Cela dit, elle avait besoin d’un « cercle de confort « et ne quittait jamais sa zone habituelle.  
L’idée qu’elle en soit sortie d’elle-même était peu probable.

L’hypothèse d’un enlèvement était aussi peu plausible, Celena était très sensible à son environnement et son agilité lui permettait facilement de s’enfuir en sautant de branche en branche tel un petit oiseau.

Alors, où était-elle ? 

A cette question, personne n’était capable de répondre.

OoO

Le jour était venu. Des mois d’attente allaient être récompensés, la confirmation des coordonnées par Exclior avait été faite le matin même, une grande partie des effectifs était déjà sur place à effectuer des repérages, il n’y avait plus qu’à…

Plus qu’à… Dans la forêt qui bordait le palais, Yiris et Merle se promenaient à l’abri des regards.  
La Reine avait prétexté avoir envie de promener sa fille pour justifier sa petite escapade.

Chioni dans les bras, elle discutait avec sa complice des derniers détails.  
Contrairement à l’habitude, Yiris ne semblait pas prête à se jeter dans la bataille. Percevant son scepticisme, Merle lui rappela l’enjeu.

— On va enfin sauver Maître Van, tu te rends comptes ! J’ai passé presque six mois à m’entraîner en attendant ce jour !  
— Je sais…  
— Pourquoi hésiter ? Insista Merle.

Yiris ne répondit pas. Après un moment de silence, elle affirma à la jeune femme-chat qu’elle serait prête à l’heure convenue et s’occuperait des derniers préparatifs.

Puis, la Souveraine regagna ses appartements, juste accompagnée de sa Princesse. Elle n’oubliait pas la question posée par Merle « Pourquoi hésitez ? », par égoïsme, probablement.  
L’ancienne militaire avait un peu honte à se l’avouer à elle-même, mais le pouvoir l’avait toujours grisée. 

Devenir chef de tribu avait été une étape, générale une autre, et maintenant Reine…  
Jamais, quand elle vivait sur Terre, elle n’aurait cru prendre goût à ce genre de choses.

Gaea avait révélé un aspect de sa personnalité pas forcément honorable.  
Son environnement avait changé et elle s’était adaptée à sa nouvelle vie.

Cependant, tout en restant la Yiris rebelle de sa jeunesse, elle était devenue celle qui appréciait de donner des ordres et de voir des gens se prosterner devant elle. 

Ce statut de Reine, après un choc, était devenu son pêché d’orgueil. Il ne restait plus qu’une personne au-dessus d’elle : son mari.  
Et finalement, elle s’en satisfaisait car il était brillant et charismatique. Aussi, il y avait cette étrange attirance qu’elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui, sentiment qui échappait à son contrôle et à sa rationalité.

Alors, si Van revenait, elle perdait tout. Connaissant Folken, il encaisserait avec pragmatisme, non, il serait même heureux, mais elle…  
Sa légitimité à gérer totalement l’armée, son mari la lui avait donnée, en redevenant simplement la belle-sœur du Souverain, elle perdrait ce pouvoir, dont elle avait un besoin quasi viscéral.

Le cauchemar de Yiris lui faisait désormais face : devenir une dame de la noblesse avec pour seul passe-temps, sa fille…

Certes, elle adorait Chioni, malgré tout de là à faire tourner sa vie uniquement autour d’elle... La vision extatique de la maternité accomplie n’était pas la sienne.  
Elle aimait sa fille à sa manière, moins enthousiaste, moins visible, elle avait donné son propre sens à son miracle.  
L’angoisse de devenir « rien » pesait. Yiris se retrouvait dans une situation identique à celle qu’elle avait connu le soir de son étrange mariage avec Folken, alors qu’elle méditait dans son bain.

Cela dit, plus que le pouvoir, Yiris tenait à son honneur. Tous ceux qui lui avaient fait affront l’avaient payé d’une manière ou d’une autre. Dirken était bien placé pour pester à ce sujet du fond de sa geôle.

Alors, les voleurs d’energist allaient devoir rendre des comptes et la jeune femme allait enfin pouvoir laver la honte de n’avoir pu sauver son Roi du temps où elle était général.

Alors, même si cela aller lui en coûter, elle irait au secours de Van !

Et après ? Une idée commençait à se dessiner, Yiris restait indécise. 

Etre la déesse vivante de fausses-personnes, passé l’effet de surprise, lui apportait un immense plaisir et celui-ci tendait à primer sur sa famille.  
Pour envisager ainsi d’abandonner ainsi son mari et sa fille, elle arrivait à se demander si elle avait réellement une âme.

Laisser Chioni à son seul père, c’était sans doute lâche, mais pas forcément mauvais. Folken était comblé d’être père et saurait prendre soin de son enfant et l’aider à surmonter son handicap.  
Sur un angle, Yiris n’avait rien à apporter à sa fille. Passé son ventre, sa chaleur et son lait, elle n’avait plus que le mauvais exemple à lui donner…

La jeune femme avait toujours été critique vis-à-vis de sa mère qui l’enfermait dans un carcan pour la rendre parfaite à l’image qu’elle s’était faite de sa fille ainée défunte, finalement elle avait elle-aussi échoué dans son rôle auprès de son enfant…

Quand à Folken, elle lui avait dit qu’elle l’aimait une fois, au sommet de la forteresse d’Irini, et cela avait la seule, l’unique fois.  
Lui par contre le disait souvent. Parfois, il l’exprimait pas des paroles, parfois simplement par les gestes, démonstrations d’affection spontanée dont Yiris n’était que rarement capable.  
La relation entre Yiris et Folken était particulière. La dominante du quotidien était la chose de son mari, elle lui donnait toujours ce qu’il voulait, elle prenait ce qu’il lui donnait sans jamais en demander davantage, au contraire, elle trouvait toujours qu’il s’occupait trop d’elle.  
Pour cet homme, elle avait appris à jouer, à se faire plus sensuelle, plus douce… Cependant à son sens, cela relevait plus de l’instinctif féminin que de la volonté pure.

Et pourtant, il existait un lien entre eux, elle le savait, elle avait besoin de lui.  
Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle ne pensait pas, elle était juste bien, quand ses gestes se faisaient passionnés, son ventre la brulait, c’était probablement cela « l’amour ».  
Parfois, Yiris sentait sa raison la quitter lorsque Folken l’étreignait et, l’espace de quelques instants, tout devenait évident, mais une fois l’euphorie retombée, le doute revenait. 

Un cœur froid, elle se sentait proche de cette description des fausses-personnes, tout en ayant conscience de cette fameuse différence car elle éprouvait bel et bien des sentiments, même s’ils n’étaient que fugaces.

Yiris ne se souvenait pas clairement de son temps d’humanité. Une chose était certaine, il y avait une forme d’authenticité qui lui manquait depuis sa transformation.  
Trop rationnelle, trop indifférente à sa vie, la raison qui faisait battre son cœur n’était finalement probablement que mécanique.

L’heure du choix était venue. Soit se contenter du présent et perdre tout forme d’honneur, soit d’aller aller régler ses comptes, quitte à y perdre son âme humaine… 

OoO

Ce soir-là, après un bref petit moment avec sa fille, Yiris dérogea à son habitude. Au lieu de rester à attendre sagement le retour de Folken, elle descendit à son bureau.  
Elle qui avait horreur d’être dérangée quand elle travaillait ne se voyait pas imposer cela à autrui, mais là…

Ne frappant pas à la porte, elle entra directement. Ce comportement étonna Folken, il lui aurait bien demandé curieux ce qui lui prenait, il n’en eut pas le temps.

D’un geste brusque, Yiris repoussa les innombrables dossiers en attente pour s’asseoir sur le bureau de son mari, qui pour la peine ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

— Je rêve, c’est cela ? J’ai encore trop veillé et cette fois, je me suis endormi ? Demanda le Souverain à celle qu’il prenait pour une hallucination.

Lui souriant, Yiris se pencha vers lui, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, elle le caressa sensuellement de son souffle.

— Crois ce que tu veux, Roi de Fanelia !

Lui prenant les joues entre ses mains, elle l’embrassa passionnément, lui interdisant tout parole.  
Face à cette attitude, Folken, déstabilisé, non seulement, n’arrivait pas réfléchir, mais surtout, ne le souhaitait pas.

L’attitude osée de sa femme tenait du rêve et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment dont la saveur lui rappelait le baiser de la fontaine d’Asturia.

Il n’avait qu’une envie, succomber à la fougue qui avait envahi Yiris. Ses bras l’enlacèrent et il la caressa à travers le tissu de sa robe de nuit bleu clair, recouverte d’une veste cache-cœur d’un ton plus sombre. 

Loin d’être passive, elle déposa une multitude de petits baisers aériens dans le cou de son mari, tout en passant ses mains dans sa chemise pour dessiner de ses doigts fins sa musculature.

L’envie se fit vite trop forte, Folken passa sa main sous la toile pour remonter le long des cuisses.  
Sa femme, qui avait toujours eu l’art de se contenir, soupirait avec une délicieuse langueur.

Et alors qu’il n’en pouvait plus, elle pivota brusquement sur elle-même, quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte avant de lancer un regard coquin jamais vu auparavant, puis de s’en aller comme elle était venue.

Quelques instants, le Roi resta simplement immobile, quasi convaincu d’avoir rêvé.  
Cependant, la pagaille mise sur son poste de travail tendait à prouver que non, ce qui venait d’arriver était bien réel.  
Oubliant toute forme de réflexion, il se leva et regagna ses appartements sans même ranger son bureau.

A l’étage, il découvrit Yiris debout devant le foyer. Elle tendait ses mains vers les flammes. Ses cheveux à mi-dos étaient lâchés, juste la tresse d’or les ornait.  
Le voyant arrivé, elle s’en alla vers la chambre avec une mimique facétieuse.

Décidemment, non, il ne rêvait pas, c’était bien elle qui était venue lui rendre une visite incongrue.  
Alors, il la suivit et une fois le seuil de la chambre franchi, elle s’approcha de lui et lui donna un nouveau baiser passionné qui lui procura un plaisir comme il n’en avait jamais connu auparavant.

Yiris, sa Yiris, toute la glace avait fondu, et il devait se rendre à l’évidence, il l’adorait ainsi.  
L’ardeur dont elle faisait preuve l’incitait lui-même à repousser ses limites, car la voir dans cet état, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, il voulait la combler.

Ce furent sans doute les heures qui défilèrent, et aux terme d’étreintes torrides, ils finirent par s’effondrer, épuisés, en sueur.  
Au-dessus de lui, elle se laissa retomber sur son torse, la tête sur son cœur et enfin, il trouva la force de parler.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Je n’imaginais pas un jour te connaître ainsi…  
— Cela ne t’a pas plu ?  
— Si bien sûr ! Cependant, je pense être en droit d’être surpris !

Yiris soupira et ne répondit pas. Folken n’insista pas, et tira la couverture sur eux.  
Il s’endormit vite, sentant les battements de son cœur ralentir, Yiris se redressa.

Fermant un bref instant les yeux, elle laissa les signes des fausses-personnes couvrir sa peau.  
Ensuite, elle posa la main au centre de la marque du Roi qui apparaissait un peu sur le torse tel un trait dessiné par une luciole.  
Un sursaut agita le corps du jeune homme. 

Avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur son front avant de se lever et de partir vers la salle d’eau en murmurant :

— Désolée…

OoO

Le lendemain, le Roi s’éveilla avec un mal de tête tenace. Se rafraichir un peu arrangea partiellement le problème, malgré tout il restait encore un peu endolori.

Et, comme à l’habitude, il partit travailler, faisant toute fois un détour pour aller embrasser sa petite Princesse.  
La journée s’écoula paisiblement…

Le lendemain, même chose, il croisa Hitomi dans les couloirs en train de courir après le petit Balgus qui marchait avec enthousiasme, discuta avec Meinmet, accepta même de goûter une de ses créations, comme si de rien n’était, comme si tout était normal….

Et le soir, il se rendit auprès de Chioni. Malgré l’heure tardive, la petite ne dormait pas.  
Du haut de ses neuf mois, elle avait toujours son regard perçant bien que blanc et son expression sérieuse.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, elle le fixa les yeux dans les yeux comme si elle voyait.

— J’ai l’impression que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose, petit poisson. Malheureusement, je ne te comprends pas.

Un long moment, il la berça, finalement, elle finit par s’endormir blottie contre lui.  
Délicatement, il la déposa dans son berceau, échangea quelques mots avec Mila qui la gardait et s’en alla.

Cette fois, sa nuit fut loin d’être paisible. Son sommeil était très agité, soudain, la marque sur sa poitrine le brûla au point qu’il se réveilla en sursaut.

— Yiris !

Il se tourna sur le côté, et se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas là. Sur ce constat, les maux de tête reprirent.

Tout ceci n’était pas normal. Peu à peu, il remettait ses idées en ordre, se rendant compte que cela faisait deux jours que sa femme avait disparu et que, malgré tout, ni lui, ni personne ne l’avait cherchée.

Il se remémora la dernière soirée avec elle, c’était tellement étrange…  
Dans sa quête de parfaire sa manœuvre, elle avait même pensé à ranger le bureau pour effacer toutes traces des événements.

Une brève réflexion le conduisit avec une évidente conclusion, il y avait de la magie fausse-personne derrière tout ça.  
Yiris était très certaine capable de manipuler un esprit, mais tout un palais… Il était impossible qu’elle ait agi seule !

Que pouvait-elle bien avoir l’intention de faire ? Là était tout la question. A y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu’elle était secrète. 

Comme pour la fuite pour se livrer à Constantin, il n’avait jamais rien vu venir.  
Yiris ne parlait jamais d’elle-même, de ses aspirations profondes, elle gardait toujours tout pour elle.

Folken avait eu la bêtise de croire que la naissance de Chioni la changerait, force était de constater que ce n’était absolument pas le cas.

Elle était partie du jour au lendemain, abandonnant son mari et sa fille pour suivre son idée.

Se levant pour réfléchir, Folken se souvint d’un autre détail : il avait vu Hitomi, mais pas Merle.  
Bien sûr, la jeune maman se promenait parfois seule avec son fils, mais on savait quand la demoiselle chat était là, car elle parlait bruyamment dans les couloirs, or silence…

Même si ce n’était qu’un vague début de piste, Folken devait en avoir le cœur net et se rendit aux appartements d’Hitomi dont Merle occupait une petite dépendance.  
Il frappa à la porte sans trop insister, de peur de réveiller le petit Balgus. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s’ouvrit dévoilant une Hitomi qui devait dormir profondément il y a encore peu.

— Folken, que se passe-t-il ? Bredouilla-telle dans un demi sommeil. Vous allez bien ?  
— Je suis désolé de venir ainsi en pleine nuit. Cependant, je dois absolument savoir si Merle est là.  
— Merle ? Heu… Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Visiblement prise de migraine, Hitomi alla s’asseoir. 

Le Roi la suivit à l’intérieur de la chambre, alluma une lampe et apporta un peu d’eau à la jeune femme.

— Tenez, cela vous fera du bien…  
— Merci, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j’ai soudain aussi mal. Quand je me suis couchée, j’allais parfaitement bien, et là…

Prenant une chaise Folken se plaça face à elle.

— Je vous demande pardon, mais je dois insister, il faut que je sache où se trouve Merle.  
— Pourquoi ? Elle aurait fait quelque chose de mal ?  
— Vous n’allez sans doute pas me croire, cependant, je pense qu’elle est quelque part avec Yiris. Je suis très inquiet concernant ce qui risque de se passer.  
— Yiris n’est pas au palais ? Demanda Hitomi, stupéfaite.

Folken hocha négativement la tête. 

— En fait, jusqu’à cette nuit, je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte, comme tout le monde d’ailleurs. La mémoire m’est brutalement revenue il y a quelques minutes. Je me souviens seulement que deux jours auparavant, elle a eu un comportement étrange… Depuis, je ne l’ai plus revue…

Dubitative, Hitomi regarda alentour. Il était évident que Merle n’était pas là non plus et elle ne l’avait pas remarqué. 

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra autant qu’elle pu, tentant d’ignorer la douleur qui lui serrait le crâne dans un étau de plus en plus fort au fort, à mesure qu’elle tentait de libérer son esprit d’une sorte de prison.

Et là, tout s’éclaira. 

Elle voyait une sorte de voile sombre envelopper le château, les gens semblaient tenus par des fils de marionnettes. 

Au centre de la cour du palais, se tenait Yiris, les fils arrivaient tous à ses mains et, soudain, semblèrent les quitter pour se trouver tenus par de nombreux fausses-personnes qui apparaissaient autour d’elle.  
Puis, au côté de Yiris, Merle apparut, libre de ses gestes. Elles étaient complices, pourquoi ?

C’est alors que la vision prit une tournure inattendue. Hitomi ne voyait qu’une clarté floue avec deux silhouettes, les personnes semblaient discuter entre elles.  
Les paroles étaient confuses. Soudain une phrase se fit entendre de façon totalement compréhensible. Il s’agissait de la voix de Merle

— Yiris, tu es sure que l’on peut faire confiance à Dryden ?

OoO

Dans une vallée de soufre de Freid, proche de la frontière de Fanelia, se trouvait un fort abandonné depuis très longtemps en raison de la dégradation du climat ambiant avec les années.  
C’était là que Van était censé être retenu. Le pourquoi personne n’était venu chercher ici là était évidente, l’odeur.

Car ce n’était pas un brouillard ordinaire qui flottait, mais des nuages de soufre. L’aspect humain de Yiris la mettait au bord de la nausée.  
Merle aussi se sentait mal. 

Bon sang, quelle idée avait eu les ennemis de venir là… Bonne cachette en effet.  
Cependant eux-mêmes ne devaient pas en profiter…

Le groupe se rassembla. Environ une cinquantaine de fausses personnes accompagnaient les jeunes femmes.  
Certains étaient furieux de voir Merle figurer parmi l’effectif, cependant celle-ci avait trouvé un moyen de se rendre utile.

Elle connaissait Van mieux que personne, et malgré les effluves puants, elle était certaine de percevoir à coup sûr son aura, atout intéressant.  
Après des heures d’attente, sortant de la brume, un éclaireur vint faire son rapport.

— La base ne me semble pas trop défendue. Je n’ai pas vu beaucoup de soldats. Ceci dit, je n’ai pas senti leur présence non plus… En fait, il y a ce mystérieux mécanisme que les premiers espions avaient rapporté. En tant que sorcier, c’est étrange, je n’arrive pas à percevoir les esprits de ceux qui se trouvent à l’intérieur de cette drôle de barrière, clairement délimitée par un halo rosé.  
— Rosé… Comme l’energist… j’ai du mal à voir une coïncidence entre cela et les vols… Fit Yiris.  
— Tu en penses à quoi ? Interrogea Merle.  
— De ce que j’ai compris, Zaibach se servait d’energist comme source de puissance pour générer une sorte de contrôle mental. Il est possible le système ait été reproduit ici à petite échelle.  
— Tu crois donc que c’est l‘œuvre d’anciens de Zaibach ?  
— Ce sont eux qui ont développé cette technologie, donc ça se tient… Après, s’ils sont bien derrière toute cette histoire, rien ne prouve non plus que le système soit pareil que du temps de l’Empire.  
— Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme-chat, inquiète. A quoi devons-nous attendre ?

Perplexe, Yiris haussa les épaules tandis qu’elle observait la forteresse dont, parfois, une tour émergeait du brouillard.

Exclior, fort de sa grande expérience de sorcier fausse-personne, reprit le raisonnement.

— Et bien, la machine de Dornkirk était gigantesque et possédait une source d’alimentation annexe exceptionnelle grâce au point de puissance de Freid. Or, ici, tout est bien petit, bien que nous soyons à Freid même, il n’y a aucun moyen d’accéder au Temple de Fortona, donc à l’énergie du point, qui plus est doit être sous bonne garde.  
— Système rudimentaire ? Questionna un autre membre du groupe.  
— Ou totalement différent… Ce qui est certain, c’est qu’il semble protéger son contenu de l’extérieur. En effet, physiquement, on voit les gardiens, mais on ne sent pas leurs âmes.  
Espérons que la traversée de la barrière puisse se faire de façon discrète. Chaque non-sorcier passera avec un expérimenté, il faudra forcer pour s’isoler, c’est impératif de ne pas se faire repérer.  
J’ai vraiment peur que si nous nous faisons prendre, ils n’hésitent pas à exécuter leur prisonnier plutôt que de prendre le risque que nous ne le libérions ! Conclut Exclior.

La mise au point de la stratégie nécessita encore plusieurs heures de palabres. Les équipes se formèrent et les rôles se définirent.

Etant donné que la façon dont les âmes seraient perçues à l’intérieur de la barrière était inconnue, ce serait Merle, accompagnée de Yiris, qui aurait pour tâche de trouver Van. 

Avant de partir, la jeune femme-chat regarda longuement le fortin.

— Maître Van, j’arrive !


	52. Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 52

Adieu

Publié pour la première fois le 9 octobre 2012

 

Le moment où elle dut expliquer sa vision fut particulièrement délicat pour Hitomi.  
Après une petite pause pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se décida à parler.

Faire comprendre à Folken que sa femme complotait avec une nuée de fausses-personnes pour manipuler tout le palais était délicat.  
A sa grande surprise, le Roi écouta attentivement et ne manifesta aucune stupéfaction, à croire qu’il s’y attendait.

La seconde partie n’était pas non plus évidente à raconter. Cette fois, la jeune femme redoutait une réaction brutale.  
A l’évocation du nom de Dryden, Folken esquissa un rictus mécontent. Meinmet, à l’image des généraux et des quelques serviteurs eux-aussi présents, retinrent son souffle.

Le Souverain se leva, puis fit quelques pas en direction d’une fenêtre.

— Mon oncle, interrogea-t-il sans que l’on puisse voir son expression, la dernière lettre que t’a envoyée Dryden, d’où provenait-t-elle ?  
— Euh, le mois dernier, il m’a écrit de Cesario et me disait qu’il redescendait vers Freid…  
— Soit, débrouillez-vous tous autant que vous êtes, dans une heure, je veux savoir où se trouve Dryden Fassa !

Les militaires opinèrent et s’en allèrent immédiatement. 

Meinmet et Hitomi tentèrent de discuter avec Folken, cependant celui-ci leur fit comprendre d’un geste qu’il préférait rester seul.

Préférant ne pas insister, les deux se retirèrent, redoutant le pire pour les heures à venir.

OoO

Grâce à la communication via les hurlements des hommes-loups, les nouvelles arrivèrent peu après l’aube.

Il s’avérait que le marchand était juste à la frontière séparant Fanelia de Freid, et ce depuis un peu plus d’une semaine.

Organisant un Conseil d’urgence, le Roi ne cachait pas sa fureur. 

Presque que tous les habitants du palais s’étaient massés dans les couloirs pour écouter ce qui allait sortir de cette réunion.

— Je vais être bref ! Je pars avec les armées de Griffe et de Défense, je sais que les effectifs mobilisés en ce moment sont faibles, mais cela suffira, d’autant plus que nous allons embarquer dans les vaisseaux rapides, qui n’ont pas de très importantes capacités. Notre destination est la frontière sud.  
Luyren, je te confie le soin d’envoyer un message à Freid pour leur demander de masser des troupes de leur côté pour nous aider. Dis-leur bien que, cette fois, nous avons une piste très sérieuse en ce qui concerne les voleurs d’energist et que la rapidité d’action est capitale.  
Ezgas, tu es chargé de la défense de nos terres, je compte sur toi pour renforcer la sécurité de nos relais, l’hypothèse d’un leurre reste envisageable.  
Quand à toi, mon oncle, je compte sur toi pour assister Luyren dans la gestion courante et surtout pour veiller sur Hitomi, son fils et ma précieuse petite Princesse. 

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, avant le crépuscule, les soldats des armées concernées présents au palais.  
En soit, cela ne représentait même pas sept cent hommes.  
Si besoin, le Souverain avait demandé la mobilisation des effectifs de réserves vers la capitale, se réservant le droit d’y faire appel

Observant le départ des armées, Hitomi se retrouvait projeter deux ans en arrière, quand Van était parti pour le front pour ne pas en revenir.  
Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Meinmet, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être dévorée par l’appréhension.

Juste avant de partir, Folken passa quelques instants auprès de sa fille. Il éprouvait une évidente peine à la laisser.  
Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait, les agissements de Yiris l’avaient profondément déçus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s’obstinait à le maintenir à l’écart de tout, et surtout comment elle avait pu les abandonner, lui et Chioni, du jour au lendemain, sans un mot.

OoO

L’assaut du groupe de fausses-personnes étaient sur le point de débuter, chacun était positionné juste à la limite du halo rosé entourant la position ennemie.

Comme prévu, un initié accompagnait un novice, Yiris faisait équipe avec Merle.  
Le franchissement de la barrière occasionna un certain stress, malgré cela, la passer fut somme toute simple.

Facilement, tous gravirent une petite muraille pour arriver à une tourelle. Sans trop de difficultés, le duo des hybrides parvint à rentrer dans le fortin en évitant les deux gardes postés sur ce tronçon du chemin de garde.  
Une fois à l’intérieur, la jeune femme-chat interrogea sa binôme.

— Alors, tu penses quoi de ce truc dans lequel on est entrées ?  
— Aucune idée, je ne connais pas. Je ressens une grande pression, j’ai dû mal à nous cloisonner mentalement hors de cette emprise.  
— Mauvaise nouvelle… Tu crois que l’on s’est faites repérer ?  
— Peut-être pas, cependant, cela ne devrait tarder, l’effet d’aspiration est fort. J’ai l’impression qu’on essaie d’attirer mon esprit, c’est étrange... Je sens bien que je ne maintiendrai pas longtemps cette vigilance, donc il faut aller vite… Souci, en me cloisonnant, je n’arrive pas à percevoir la présence de Maître Van…  
— Soit, alors laisse-moi faire ! Je vais te montrer en quoi je peux être utile !

Dans le silence, Merle marcha quelques pas les yeux fermés, sautillant. Yiris l’observait dubitative.  
Elle semblait comme papillonner, attitude complètement paradoxale vu la situation.

Soudain, les moustaches frémirent, et le pelage se raidit. Sure d’elle, Merle pointa une direction.

— Il est par là, je sens son odeur ! C’est dur de le distinguer au milieu du reste, mais je suis sure de moi !

Sans discuter, Yiris emboita le pas à son acolyte déjà emportée par son élan.  
Sentir à nouveau le parfum de Van, c’était le miracle que Merle n’osait plus trop espérer.  
Là, l’attraction était irrésistible, elle avançait sans plus réfléchir.

Heureusement, sa binôme assurait ses arrières, même si au final, les effectifs semblaient étrangement réduits.  
Au long du parcours, elles ne croisèrent guère qu’une dizaine de soldats.

Leur parcours les amena à s’enfoncer dans le sol. Yiris était de plus en plus sceptique, la partie visible du bâtiment n’était rien à côté des souterrains, pourtant peu défendu…  
A croire qu’une grande partie de la défense reposait sur ce mystérieux halo.

Soudain, Merle s’arrêta net au-dessus d’une grille. Elle essayait de voir à travers, cependant la pénombre ambiante n’aidait pas.

Prenant une des torches suspendues dans le couloir Yiris s’approcha d’elle. 

— Tu penses qu’il en dessous ?  
— Certaine ! Répondit la jeune femme-chat. Maître Van, vous m’entendez ? Maître Van !

Même avec davantage de lumière, l’ancienne générale restait perplexe. 

En contrebas, il avait l’air d’y avoir un petit ilot de pierres, mais le reste baignait dans une eau saumâtre dont l’odeur était presque pire que celle, sulfurée, de l’extérieur.

Et tout à coup, une silhouette apparut. Les deux jeunes femmes n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Barbu, amaigri, malgré tout, les étincelles dans son regard parfaitement reconnaissables, un homme s’était approché du petit ilot.  
Il avait de l’eau jusqu’à mi-cuisses.

Aucun doute, il s’agissait bien de Van. 

Submergée par l’émotion, Merle ne put contenir ses larmes. De son côté, Yiris eut un grand soupir de soulagement. 

Non seulement l’endroit indiqué par Dryden était effectivement le lieu de détention du Souverain disparu, mais, le plus important, elle avait put arriver à temps.

— Merle ? C’est toi ? Hasarda d’une voix faible le prisonnier qui pensait sans doute rêver.  
— Oui, je suis venue vous chercher ! Répondit l’intéressée en sanglotant.  
— Je vois que tu n’es pas venue seule…  
— En effet, je suis là aussi Maître Van ! Acquiesça Yiris.

Un sourire ému les remercia. Cependant, l’instant de félicité ne pouvait durer, il fallait se dépêcher.  
Alors que Yiris cherchait un moyen de bouger la grille lourde et bien rouillée, elle entendit de l’agitation aux niveaux supérieurs.

— Je crois qu’on est repérés ! Pesta la jeune femme en continuant de chercher à ouvrir l’oubliette.

Inquiète, Merle l’aida, mais elle avait beau redoubler d’efforts, la grille restait solidement ancrée dans le sol.  
Soudain, un groupe de fausses-personnes surgit dans le couloir.

— Nous eu beau être été discrets, notre présence a été perçue ! Expliqua l’un d’eux. D’autres essaient de gagner du temps.  
— Tant pis, on va faire avec ! Venez m’aider, ce bout de métal pèse une tonne !

Les individus s’exécutèrent et enfin l’oubliette fut ouverte. L’incongruité de la prison posa un bref, problème, car personne n’avait pensé à prendre une corde.  
Yiris, aidée d’un de ses acolytes, aida Merle à se glisser, montant difficilement sur l’ilot, Van lui attrapa les mains, il ne resta plus qu’à les hisser au dehors.

Cela fait, la jeune femme-chat serra l’homme à nouveau libre dans ses bras. Il était maigre, presque rachitique, épuisé, mais il était là, vivant !  
Le bruit des altercations se rapprochait, Yiris se sentit obligée d’interrompre les retrouvailles.

— Faut qu’on s’en aille vite !

Van voulut se lever, il n’y arriva pas. A sa grande surprise, ce furent des fausses-personnes qui l’aidèrent.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de poser des questions, une voix qui lui fut étrangement familière retentit dans le couloir.

— Laissez-le ! Ordonna l‘individu. Il est à moi.

Une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. Il s’agissait d’une jeune femme, vêtue comme un homme, blonde aux cheveux coupés au carré : Celena Schezar.

OoO

Les vaisseaux de Folken n’avaient pas démenti leur réputation de rapidité, seules quelques heures furent nécessaires pour un trajet qui pouvait prendre une journée.  
L’embarcation de Dryden était à l’endroit escompté, un des engins s’amarra à lui.

Les matelots apparurent surpris. Cependant voyant le Roi de Fanelia, accompagnés de plusieurs soldats, ils restèrent immobiles.

Paniqué, Monsieur Souris se rendit en courant auprès du marchand.

— Maître, Maître, je vous en prie levez-vous ! L’armée de Fanelia est là ! Maître !

L’intendant eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir les portes des appartements de son patron que déjà Folken l’avait rejoint.

Pris au saut du lit, en robe de chambre, Dryden ne put prononcer le moindre mot que le Souverain, furieux, le souleva par le col et le plaqua contre une cloison.

— Où est ma femme ?  
— Pas avec moi en tout cas ! Plaisanta le marchand avec un sourire embarrassé.

L’appui au mur se fit plus fort et cette fois, c’était par la gorge que Dryden était suspendu, les pieds dans le vide.  
Comprenant qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à jouer davantage au plus malin, il se décida à parler.

— Soit, soit, désolée ! Votre femme doit être dans la vallée de soufre en train de porter secours à votre frère…  
— Comment ça ? Demanda Folken, dont la colère n’était pas retombée.  
— Depuis des mois, je traque un groupe d’individus que je soupçonne faire partie de bande des voleurs d’energist. Il y a quelques jours, j’ai localisé leur base, protégée par un étrange halo rose.  
— Et que vienne faire mon frère et ma femme dans tout cela ?  
— Pour votre frère, un de mes espions a discuté avec un gardien un peu trop bavard qui a évoqué un prisonnier important et…  
— Pourquoi ma femme est mêlée à ça ?  
— Je travaille avec des fausses-personnes et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ces derniers ne veulent rien faire sans elle. Ils en ont fait leur Déesse ou je ne sais quoi… Alors, j’ai dû faire avec…

Les réponses semblèrent, à première vue, satisfaire le Roi qui relâcha son étreinte.  
Agenouillé à terre, le marchand reprit difficilement son souffle.

Lui soulevant la tête brutalement par le menton, Folken le fixa droit dans les yeux et demandant une dernière chose.

— Conduis-moi à l’endroit dont tu parles !

Dryden opina positivement, heureux de s’en être sorti indemne.

OoO

Dans le fort, la bataille entre les fausses-personnes et les soldats ennemis faisaient rage.  
Cependant, au milieu de tout ce tumulte, dans les souterrains, c’était plutôt un silence de mort qui régnait.

— Dilandau ! Soupira Van.  
— Hein, c’est une femme là, Dilandau était un homme ! S’étonna Yiris.  
— Oui, mais je sais comment, il a repris le contrôle de la sœur d’Allen. Le corps est celui d’une femme, cependant, aucun doute sur la personnalité qui l’habite.  
— Allons, Van Fanel, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ? S’amusa Celena, possédée, en frottant une légère cicatrice visible sur sa joue

Brusquement le sol trembla. Yiris et toutes les fausses-personnes semblèrent comme pris de violents maux de tête.  
Soudain, Exclior surgit dans le couloir.

— Il faut fuir vite, leur barrière magique semble se renforcer. Nos esprits ne vont pas résister.

Comme insensible, Dilandau se mit à rire. L’ignorant les acolytes de Yiris et Merle aidèrent Van à avancer.

La jeune femme-chat leur emboita le pas. Précautionneuse, l’ancienne militaire resta en arrière pour couvrir leurs arrières.

Et cela fut utile, furieuse, celle-ci se rua à la poursuite de son prisonnier.  
Yiris la bloqua de son bâton. 

Sortant des couteaux, Dilandau s’évertua à la passer. Plantant l’une de ses lames dans le bras de son adversaire, Celena parvint à se dégager et à se relever.  
Elle voulut courir en direction des fuyards, mais tendant fermement sa main indemne, Yiris la fit trébucher.

Dans un dernier geste avant de perdre l’équilibre, Dilandau lança un couteau de toutes ses forces.

Se relevant rapidement, la Reine de Fanelia hurla :

— Attention !

Soutenant Van, Merle se retourna et vit venir la lame. 

Sans réfléchir, elle se positionna dans l’axe du trajet de celle-ci, qui visait clairement le jeune homme.

Horrifiée, Yiris vit la lame se planter en plein dans la poitrine de la jeune femme-chat qui s’effondra.  
Comprenant que quelque chose s’était passé, Van voulut s’arrêter. Cependant les fausses-personnes le forcèrent à avancer.

Se précipitant vers la blessée, Yiris prit juste le temps d’écraser de tout son poids le mollet de Dilandau à terre qui gémit de douleur, la force déployée avait fêlé les os.

— Je m’occupe de Merle, avancez !

D’autres soldats arrivèrent aux cotés de Dilandau, qui était bien décidé à poursuivre son objectif, mais ceux-ci tempérèrent son ardeur.

— Nous devons fuir, Maître, le système est au maximum de sa puissance. Si nous restons trop longtemps, nous allons tous mourir.

Ecoutant juste d’une oreille et comprenant l’urgence, Yiris releva la jeune femme-chat et s’enfuit en courant.  
Incapable de marcher, Merle reposait de tout son poids sur elle.

— Yiris, laisse-moi !  
— Te laisser, non mais tu es folle, chaton ! Maître Van va me massacrer, sans compter que si je t’ai sauvé la vie à Irini, ce n’est pas pour te laisser tomber maintenant.  
— Soit pas stupide toi non plus… Tu as vu où j’ai été touchée…

Les mots étaient sortis difficilement, la jeune femme-chat semblait étouffer.  
Impuissante, Yiris continuait d’avancer, retenant ses larmes.

Le chaos total régnait dans le fortin. Les ennemis semblaient vouloir fuir, tout le monde se bousculait.  
La sensation de tête écrasée dans un étau perdurait, mais il fallait tenter de s’en accommoder pour avancer.

— Yiris… Bredouilla Merle. Je peux te demander… quelque chose ?  
— Tout ce que voudras…  
— Je n’ai… aucun regret… Alors, tu diras à Maître Van « bonne route ! » de ma part.  
— D’accord, on en reparlera dehors…

Un léger souffle se fit sentir dans le cou de Yiris, le poids sur son épaule se fit plus lourd. Elle secoua un peu la jeune femme-chat, elle resta inerte.  
Se penchant brièvement de son côté, elle vit qu’elle avait les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l’ancienne militaire, tandis qu’enfin, elle atteignait la surface.

OoO

Les troupes de Fanelia et celles de Freid venaient de converger à l’entrée de la vallée.  
Malgré les vives inquiétudes des médecins sur les possibles effets des effluves nauséabondes sur la santé, le jeune Duc avait tenu à être présent.

Vêtu d’une armure qui semblait l’écraser, il s’avança vers le Roi de Fanelia.  
Bien que fin, Chid était assez grand, cela lui donnait un semblant d’autorité.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, j’ai répondu présent au plus vite avec les forces dont je disposais. La vallée est en cours d’encerclement. Cependant, il existe des bâtiments à flanc de montagne qui peuvent servir de cachettes aux ennemis. Ce sera long de tous les fouiller. Quoiqu’il en soit, débusquer jusqu’au dernier de ces criminels est une priorité absolue !  
— Merci à vous, Duc de Freid ! Répondit Folken. Les informations de Dryden ne sont pas totalement certaines, mais la cible du commando censé délivrer mon frère est un fortin situé au centre de cette vallée, dans la zone la plus brumeuse.

Après une mise au point, carte à l’appui, les différents états-majors se mirent d’accord et des troupes avancèrent dans la forêt.

Simplement le nez protégé par des tissus imbibés d’essences spéciales, les soldats des deux pays progressaient difficilement dans le brouillard toxique. Plusieurs s’évanouirent rapidement.

Folken avançait avec les troupes, il avait convaincu Chid de coordonner l’arrière, conscient que le jeune homme risquerait sa vie au cœur de ce lieu irrespirable.  
Sa nature en partie non-humaine lui permettait de supporter plus facilement que les soldats, ce n’était pas pour autant évident.

Enfin, les militaires arrivèrent en vue du fortin en question où semblait émaner une grande agitation.  
Et brusquement, l’édifice sembla devenir une cheminée avec un rayon rose s’échappant vers le ciel, transperçant les nuages, au point que pour la première, un rayon de soleil pénétra les terres.

S’en suivit un sifflement atroce, puis une explosion provoqua l’apparition d’une série de cercles d’ondes de choc dont les contacts successifs occasionnaient de violents maux de têtes.

Nombres d’hommes perdirent encore connaissance, Folken, quand à lui, restait le regard rivé sur le fortin, désormais en ruines.

OoO

Au même instant, à Fanelia, Hitomi, qui prenait son petit déjeuner avec Meinmet, s’évanouit.  
Les minutes qui suivirent faillirent provoquer une crise cardiaque au vieil homme, complètement paniqué.

Finalement, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et se mit à pleurer nerveusement tout en affichant un sourire qui ne manqua pas d’intriguer les présents.

Inquiet, le vieux Prince se pencha vers elle.

— Hitomi, vous allez bien ?  
— Oui… Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, tout en se frottant les yeux de son avant-bras. C’est juste que maintenant je sais que Van est vivant, je sens sa présence, à nouveau…

OoO

Le phénomène surréaliste qui s’était produit dans la vallée avait occasionné une énorme frayeur aux soldats qui s’étaient dispersés ça et là.  
Entre ceux qui avaient fait des malaises, ceux qui étaient en proie à des crises d’angoisse, l’anarchie était total.

Il fallut un bon moment et quelques renforts venus de l’arrière pour mettre bon ordre à tout cela.

Une fois le calme revenu, la progression reprit. En tête, Folken donnait un rythme assez soutenu aux troupes l’accompagnant. 

L’événement auquel il venait d’assister lui fit redouter le pire.

Petit à petit, il sentit comme des présences autour de lui. Il y avait du mouvement dans les branches, et ce n’était certainement pas des oiseaux, à part quelques reptiles, aucune faune ne pouvait survivre longtemps dans un tel environnement.

Plutôt que de se méfier, le Roi se sentit au contraire attiré par ceux qui l’observaient et suivit leur avancée.

Il finit par se trouver dans une petite clairière. Les soldats derrière lui brandirent leurs armes devant le spectacle.

Une trentaine de fausses-personnes entouraient Yiris assise à terre au chevet d’un homme barbu allongé.  
Près d’eux, recouvert d’un drap sommaire, un corps gisait.

Faisant signe aux militaires de ne pas bouger, le Roi de Fanelia s’approcha de sa femme.  
Se penchant, il reconnut le blessé, son frère. Ce dernier dormait, sans doute épuisé.  
Emu, Folken s’accroupit près de son cadet et passa la main sur son front. C’était un vrai miracle de l’avoir retrouvé.

— Voilà, fit Yiris, Maître Van est vivant ! Il va avoir besoin de repos et de soins, mais il va s’en remettre…

Puis, détournant le regard vers le drap, elle ajouta, tête basse…

— Malheureusement, en voulant le protéger, Merle a perdu la vie, je suis désolée…

Sans un regard pour son mari, la jeune femme se redressa.

— Je ne pense pas qu’après l’explosion, il ne reste encore grand chose là-bas. Il faut savoir qu’ils utilisaient une sorte de machine de contrôle mental…  
Sur ce, nous allons reprendre la traque, plusieurs de mes hommes sont à leur trousse. Nous sommes certains qu’ils ont une base arrière aussi, nous allons en finir avec eux.

Alors, qu’elle allait s’en aller, Folken se précipita vers elle et la prit violement par le bras.

— Et c’est tout, tu t’en vas comme ça ? Tu vas poursuivre ta croisade avec ta petite armée ? Tu te rends comptes ? Vous n’étiez déjà pas nombreux pour votre assaut. Là, vous risquez encore de rencontrer une plus grande résistance, d’autant que votre venue sera attendue, cela s’appelle du suicide.

Cette fois, Yiris planta ses yeux bigarrés dans ceux du Roi.

— Nous allons faire ce qui doit être fait !  
— Mourir tout ensemble ?

La jeune femme essaya de se dégager, pas moyen, Folken la retenait trop fermement.  
Faisant fi des nombreux témoins présents, il la poussa contre un arbre.

— Est-ce que cela t’amuse de me torturer ?  
— Bien évidemment que non…  
— Alors, si tu m’aimes ne serait-ce qu’un peu, attends avant ton assaut que nous organisions nos troupes pour avoir de vraies chances de réussir avec un minimum de pertes.

Fixant le sol, l’intéressée ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle soupirait de dépit. Doucement, Folken lui releva le menton.

— Allons en discuter au calme, d’accord ?  
— D’accord…

Rapidement, l’essentiel des troupes évacua la vallée ne laissant que quelques troupes de surveillance fréquemment relayées.

Van avait été conduit à l’arrière. Hylden le prit en charge. Le bilan de son état de santé n’était pas glorieux, mais somme toute, il s’en sortait bien de deux ans de détention.

A la perte importante de poids et de muscles s’ajoutait la présence de quelques plaies mal soignées, ainsi que deux doigts de la main gauche absents, un gangréné que Van avait dû amputer lui-même, l’autre dont il avait expliqué que Dilandau avait tenu à le prendre en trophée.

Avant d’être rapatrié vers Fanelia, Van se recueillit un long moment seul auprès de la dépouille de son amie de toujours.  
Dans son dernier sommeil, Merle souriait. Lui, par contre, pleura, se souvenant de toutes ses années où jamais la fille-chat ne l’avait laissé seul...  
Plus de vingt ans ensemble… Et maintenant, tout était fini… La vie savait toujours aussi bien se montrer cruelle avec le jeune homme…  
Définir le rôle qu’elle avait jouée dans sa vie lui semblait impossible… Amie, sœur, amante… Elle avait été tant de choses…  
Il avait fallu la chasse au dragon pour les séparer plus d’une nuit la première fois.  
Emu, Van se souvenait des critiques de Balgus sur l’habitude que Merle avait de dormir avec son maître adoré, alors qu’ils étaient adolescents.  
A chaque fois, le jeune homme disait qu’il allait dormir seul sagement et, à chaque fois, Merle passait par la fenêtre…

Racontant ce souvenir à son amie qui ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre, il souriait tout en pleurant.  
Merle, l’agitée, la joyeuse, restait paisible et le resterait à jamais…

La complice de chaque instant s’était figée dans une expression heureuse qui était le reflet de ce qu’elle avait été toujours été : le soleil dans la vie de Van.


	53. Etres vivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 53

Etres vivants

Publié pour la première fois le 13 novembre 2012

 

Le message d’annonce avait beau être clair, Hitomi voulait voir le miracle de ses yeux. Le fait que l’arrivée soit prévue de nuit n’y changeait rien.  
Les nouveaux petits vaisseaux de Fanelia étant exceptionnellement rapides, le doute serait bientôt levé.

Sans cesse, la jeune femme retournait dans son esprit le contenu de la missive, pourtant sans équivoque : Van avait été retrouvé vivant et libéré. 

Sur le coup, tout le monde avait sauté de joie. Hitomi s’était jetée dans les bras de Meinmet, des tonnerres d’applaudissements avaient retenti.  
Malheureusement, l’euphorie avait été tempérée par la suite de la missive : en sauvant celui qu’elle aimait tant, Merle avait perdu la vie.

La jeune femme-chat était connue de tous. Ainsi, sa disparition dans de telles circonstances souleva une certaine émotion, même ses détracteurs durent reconnaître qu’elle avait été héroïque.  
Les sentiments d’Hitomi étaient contrastés. D’un côté ce bonheur incroyable de bientôt voir revenir celui qu’elle aimait tant, de l’autre, l’immense tristesse d’avoir perdu une amie si précieuse.

Après des larmes mêlant joie et tristesse, la jeune femme attendait dans la cour du château.  
Attentionné, Meinmet lui avait fait apporter un châle et une chaise sur laquelle elle ne s’asseyait jamais plus de quelques minutes, préférant marcher nerveusement en rond.  
Conscient que rien ne changerait cette attitude, le vieux Prince se contentait de patienter, assis pour sa part, auprès d’elle.  
A l’étage, Mila veillait sur Balgus, auprès duquel on avait installé sa cousine. Les deux bambins dormaient tranquillement, indifférents à l’agitation.

Hitomi avait parlé un peu à son fils. Du haut de ses dix-huit mois, il ne semblait pas avoir saisi l’importance de l’évènement. Il avait par contre parût triste à l’idée de ne plus revoir Merle, même s’il ne saisissait pas encore l’aspect définitif de la situation.

Soit, la rencontre entre le père et son enfant concrétiserait les choses. Néanmoins, la jeune maman gardait une certaine inquiétude.

De plus, le courrier avait été très succinct concernant l’état de Van. Aussi elle redoutait de voir les conséquences de sa détention.

Si elle s’était écoutée, Hitomi serait allée attendre directement au port aérien, mais Meinmet avait réussi à l’en dissuader. Rester longtemps dans cet endroit fortement venteux n’était pas une bonne idée.  
Chaque lumière au loin, chaque bruit qui pouvait ne serait-ce que vaguement évoquer une hélice faisait battre son cœur à la limite de sa résistance. L’impatience la rongeait.

Ainsi maintenue éveillée, elle vit soudain apparaître une sorte de guirlandes lumineuses, bientôt trois silhouettes de vaisseaux se détachèrent du ciel nocturne, enfin !  
Après avoir survolé la cité, les engins se posèrent.

Très vite, la nouvelle se rependit et une grande majorité des habitants se levèrent pour assister à l’événement. On attendait des clameurs qui se rapprochaient.

Hitomi était fébrile, les minutes d’attente lui semblaient alors plus longues que les quasi deux ans à espérer.

Et soudain, il apparut sur la grande terrasse du palais. Difficilement debout, soutenu par des soldats.

Immobile, comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol, elle le regardait. Peu à peu, ses traits se détaillaient.  
Sa maigreur, ses quelques cicatrices sur le visage, Hitomi était effrayée de voir tout cela.  
Cependant, quand il leva les yeux vers elle, la jeune femme se sentit comme libérée et courut lui sauter au cou.

Bien trop faible, il serait tombé à la renverse sans l’intervention de ses aides qui l’empêchèrent de basculer.

Puisant dans le peu de force qui lui restait, Van enlaça sa compagne. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu’elle s’effondrait en sanglot.  
Sentir sa chaleur, l’odeur de sa peau, non ce n’était pas un rêve, c’était bien lui.

Aucun mot ne lui venait, elle était simplement heureuse.

Au bout de quelques instants, sentant que le soutien ne serait bientôt plus suffisant, Van murmura doucement à sa bien-aimée.

— Hitomi, je suis fatigué, je crois que j’ai besoin de m’asseoir…  
— Oui, oui… Je suis désolée…  
— Ce n’est rien ! Répondit-il avec un sourire, lui caressant la joue.

Lentement, le jeune homme avança. Il eut droit au passage à une sincère accolade de Meinmet ainsi qu’à toutes sortes de petites tapes amicales dont la familiarité aurait pu paraître déplacée d’ordinaire, mais qui trahissaient l’émotion ambiante. 

Quand il franchit le seuil du palais, quelques personnes se mirent à applaudir et très vite, tout Fanelia ne fut qu’une acclamation.

Van avait du mal à réaliser que, cette fois, il entrait pour de bon dans la légende ! Après la grande guerre de Gaea, il était devenu le « Roi Prodigue ».  
Nul doute que, bientôt, les enfants écouteraient les conteurs leur narrer, avec quelques arrangements pour donner plus de magie au récit, les aventures de ce grand Souverain !

Se reposant un instant sur un fauteuil qu’on lui avait apporté dans le hall, il but un peu d’eau.  
Derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, Hitomi affichait un large sourire, se retenant de ne pas couvrir son amant de baisers en public.

Le personnel du palais, ainsi que leurs proches, avaient envahi les lieux. L’atmosphère en devenait presque étouffante.  
Attentionnés, les serviteurs avaient proposés une collation au jeune homme qui leur avait juste demandé un peu de pain. Celui arriva rapidement et Van le savoura, silencieux, avec une joie certaine.

Pendant sa détention, il ne mangeait que la nourriture à moitié moisie et depuis sa libération, il n’avait eu droit qu’à des rations d’armées, fades au possible.  
Là, il s’agissait d’un simple pain, cependant, il lui apparut comme le plus délicieux des mets qu’il avait mangé.

Son étrange méditation fit l’objet d’un grand respect. Nul n’osa le déranger avant qu’il eut fini.

Une fois ceci fait, Van observa amusé les regards emprunts de curiosité autour de lui.  
Il savait qu’il était temps pour lui de dire quelques mots à tous ceux qui s’étaient déplacés pour l’accueillir.

— Merci à tous d’être présents ! Vous vous doutez que pour moi, c’est un immense bonheur d’être de retour chez moi. Ces deux années ont été terribles, je vois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
J’ai discuté avec mon frère de la situation particulière dans laquelle se trouve notre pays. En attendant de pouvoir nous réunir au calme, nous avons convenu que Folken continuerait à remplir son rôle, assurant notamment la campagne militaire en cours, pendant que moi, je me reposerai, ce dont vous vous doutez, j’ai bien besoin !

Les dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec ironie, et l’assemblée se fendit de nombreux rires.

— Sachez, reprit le jeune homme, que je suis bien évidemment disposé à aider à la gestion des affaires courantes. Mais là, je me permets l’égoïste ambition de profiter du confort de mon lit et de la qualité de la cuisine locale !  
Sur ce, je crois que je vais aller me coucher ! Tout le monde a besoin de repos, je crois ! Alors, bonne nuit à tous !

Enthousiastes face à la bonne humeur de Van, les gens applaudirent.  
Puis, toujours soutenu par des soldats, Van regagna ses appartements qui avaient été mis soigneusement dépoussiérés avant son arrivée.

Là, il demanda à prendre un bon bain chaud. Et s’assit dedans avec un bonheur évident.

Amusée par la façon béate dont il prenait ces choses si simples du quotidien, Hitomi, restée auprès de lui, se contenta de le regarder.

Soudain, il rompit le silence ambiant avec une remarque ironique : 

— Yiris est folle, mais sans elle, je ne m’en serais pas sorti… Le pire, c’est que quand j’ai voulu la remercier, elle m’a répondu « C’était mon devoir de soldat ! ». Décidément, elle m’étonnera toujours avec ses histoires d’honneur… Franchement, pour ce qu’elle vient de faire, j’oublie toutes ses incartades passées, et je garde une dette envers elle…  
— Elle a toujours fait de choses folles… Tu sais ce qui s’est passé en ton absence ? Demanda Hitomi.  
— Oui, j’avoue que je suis débordé. Tant de choses me semblent improbables…

Il s’interrompit brutalement. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

— Je suis désolée pour Merle. Quand j’ai appris sa mort, j’ai été bouleversée. C’était mon amie, elle m’a tellement soutenue… Alors toi…  
— Je n’ai réalisé qu’une fois que nous étions à l’abri. Yiris l’a portée sans rien dire et moi, je n’avais pas conscience de ce qui m’arrivait. Je croyais rêver tellement recouvrer la liberté me semblait tenir du miracle. Mais au lieu de me serrer dans ses bras, elle était inerte, à terre… J’étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormi sur place. Quand j’ai ouvert les yeux et réalisé que oui, j’étais libre, j’ai tout de suite demandé de ses nouvelles à Folken qui a confirmé ce que j’aurais tant aimé être un mauvais rêve…

Van soupira. Et à nouveau, le silence se fit quelques minutes avant qu’il ne reprenne.

— Yiris m’a dit que ces dernières paroles étaient pour moi, c’était « Bonne route ! »… Merle a toujours pensé à moi avant elle… Quand je l’ai revue, elle souriait comme si elle dormait en songeant à une chose joyeuse… Me dire qu’elle ne sera plus là sera…

Sachant qu’il n’y avait rien à dire, Hitomi se contenta de prendre la main de Van et de la serrer fort.

Puis, tandis que lui s’apaisait, elle sentait, peu à peu, une angoisse l’envahit, elle devait absolument aborder le sujet, mais ne savait pas comment l’amener.

Elle aurait pensé que Van lui en aurait parlé directement. Cependant, de toute évidence, celui-ci reprenait progressivement ses esprits et semblait débordé par tous les événements qui s’étaient déroulés en son absence et surtout par le décès de Merle.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença à s’expliquer d’un ton hésitant.

— On t’a parlé de…

Comme s’il avait directement compris de quoi il était question, Van posa sa main sur celle d’Hitomi.

— Balgus, c’est ça ? Bien sûr que l’on m’a parlé de lui. Ne m’en veux pas, j’ai du mal à réaliser qu’il existe…  
— Je comprends… Tu veux le voir pour réaliser par toi-même ?  
— Oui, mais là…  
— Si tu sens assez tes jambes, je te soutiendrais, il n’y a que quelques pas à faire.  
— Je vais le réveiller…  
— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, il a un sommeil de plomb ! Et si tu le réveilles, quelle importance ?

Difficilement, le jeune homme sortit de son bain et s’habilla. Chaque effort, aussi simple soit-il, lui demandait du temps.  
Après deux ans à tourner dans une pièce humide, il allait avoir du mal à se remettre, tout descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon qu’il soit.

Une fois vêtu de sa tenue habituelle d’avant, pantalon beige, veste mauve et chemise blanche, il resta un petit moment assis à se préparer à ce moment, celui où il allait enfin rencontrer son enfant.  
Pendant sa captivité, il avait parfois songer à lui, mais ayant perdu la notion du temps, il avait du mal à savoir quel âge il pouvait avoir ? Et encore, en admettant que tout se soit bien passé pour lui et Hitomi ?

Quand Van avait discuté avec son frère, il avait redouté d’en parler de peur d’apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Quand Folken souriant lui avait parlé d’une « jolie surprise » qui l’attendait, il avait comprit que c’était bien de son enfant qu’il s’agissait.

Durant le voyage de retour, les soldats lui avaient parlé du petit garçon.  
Les choses devenaient de plus en plus concrètes, et là, c’était la réalité qui l’attendait.

Avec difficulté, le jeune homme se leva. Hitomi passa immédiatement son bras par dessus son épaule.

— Suis-moi !

Dans les appartements de la jeune femme tout proches, Mila veillait.  
En voyant le revenant, elle versa des larmes d’émotions, puis s’inclina et proposa de prendre congé quelques instants pour laisser les parents seuls.

Lentement, Van s’approcha de la petite pièce attenante à la chambre.  
Il constata avec étonnement que la configuration des lieux avaient changé, une cloison avait été abattue pour donner accès à cette salle.

Dans la pénombre, il remarqua un petit lit à barreau. Oubliant un instant ses blessures et son épuisement, il fit quelques pas pour se pencher et observer celui qui y dormait.

— Il est… magnifique… Bredouilla-t-il d’une voix submergée par l’émotion.  
— Tu verras au jour, il te ressemble énormément. Il a notamment tes cheveux sombres, cependant, ses yeux sont verts comme les miens. C’est un petit garçon joyeux et dynamique qui essaie déjà d’escalader tout ce qu’il trouve.

Doucement, Van tendit la main et effleura la joue de son fils qui sourit aux anges, ajoutant à l’émotion de son père.

— Merci Hitomi !  
— Ne me remercies pas, c’est notre merveille à tous les deux !

S’appuyant sur l’armature du lit, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Un baiser, le premier depuis si longtemps, juste un léger contact, quelques secondes de bonheur semblèrent alors effacer deux ans de tristesse.

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l’un de l’autre en silence, juste à profiter du fait d’être ensemble, puis Van commença à vaciller et Hitomi lui suggéra d’aller se reposer dans sa chambre.  
Avant de partir, Van se retourna instinctivement. Près du lit son fils, il y avait une grande corbeille d’osier.  
S’en approchant, il comprit que c’était un berceau de fortune. Son occupante ouvrait grand ses yeux blancs.

— Qui est cette petite ? Elle est aveugle ? Interrogea-t-il.  
— Folken et Yiris ne t’en ont-ils pas parlé ?  
— Avec Folken, nous avons surtout discuté de l’aspect pratique de la situation. Il m’a dit que quand il rentrerait, il aurait de nombreuses choses à m’expliquer, je présume qu’elle en fait partie… La pauvre, être née aveugle…  
— Elle voit la différence entre le jour et la nuit… Peut-être davantage… Cette demoiselle se prénomme Chioni. Elle a dix mois, et c’est ta nièce !  
— Tu as parlé de Yiris, donc cela veut dire que… 

Hitomi acquiesça d’un signe de tête et Van dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire tellement cette révélation lui semblait aberrante.  
Décidément, il s’en était produit des événements étonnants pendant son absence.

Après un dernier regard sur son fils, il s’en alla, toujours soutenu par Hitomi. Dans le couloir, Mila, qui les attendait, les laissa passer avant de reprendre son poste.

Quelques mètres de marche toujours aussi difficiles et Van parvint à son lit où il se laissa tomber avec bonheur. Le lit de camp lui avait paru incroyablement confortable, là, il n’y avait pas de mots.

— Je crois que dans cinq minutes, je dors… Soupira-t-il avec un immense sourire.  
— Et bien, profite, tu as bien besoin !  
— Viens auprès de moi ! Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Hitomi acquiesça et vint s’allonger près du jeune homme qui s’était couché sans même prendre la peine de défaire les draps.  
Allongée sur le flanc, elle se blottit contre le torse de Van. Ce dernier l’enlaça de son bras, rapidement, le sommeil s’empara d’eux.

OoO

L’aube approchait, la clarté du jour commençait à envahir la chambre.  
Ce petit peu de lumière suffit à réveiller Van qui avait vécu deux ans dans l’obscurité.

Il était bien à Fanelia et, toujours près de lui, Hitomi dormait profondément.  
Essayant de bouger son bras libre, Van réalisa qu’il faudra sans doute des semaines avant qu’il ne recouvre ses forces.

En dépit de son épuisement, une envie le tourmentait. Et, à lui seul, ce désir lui redonnait un peu d’énergie.  
Doucement, il serra davantage son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement. Constatant cela, il fit descendre lentement sa main sur ses hanches et le bas de son dos.

Ses gestes éveillèrent doucement la jeune femme qui sourit avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Van et, sans un mot, ils se comprirent.

Consciente de l’état de son partenaire qui limitait sa mobilité, Hitomi s’assit et se pencha vers lui.  
Elle déposa d’abord un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, suivi d’une multitude d’autres sur le front, les joues…  
Et elle revint vers sa bouche… 

L’embrasser… Sentir son souffle se mêler au sien, elle revivait… Lui aussi…

Puisant dans ses quelques forces, Van enlaça sa compagne pour qu’elle s’allonge sur lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se redécouvrir par des caresses et de tendres baisers.  
Pour celui qui avait connu l’enfermement, humer à nouveau le parfum de la peau de sa compagne, mêlé ses doigts à ses cheveux d’or et se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, c’était le plus cadeau que lui offrait sa liberté.

Quand il voulut lui caresser le visage, Hitomi remarqua que le jeune homme avait un problème avec sa main gauche.  
Doucement, elle s’en saisit. Jusqu’à présent, il s’était arrangé pour la dissimuler, là, malgré le bandage, l’évidence sautait aux yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que… Bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Ne t’en fais, il m’en reste trois autres sur la main, de quoi me débrouiller. Cela restera juste un mauvais souvenir…

La maigreur effrayante allait s’atténuer, les cicatrices se fondre avec les autres, mais cette marque de torture la resterait à jamais bien visible.  
En touchant la main mutilée, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme.

— Je t’en prie, ne gâche pas ce moment en pleurant…

Tout en murmurant cela, il avait libéré cette main et, de ses doigts restants, essuyé les gouttes qui perlaient au coin des yeux verts.

Alors, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire tendre. A nouveau leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Et les battements de leurs cœurs s’accélèrent. Les gestes de Van se firent plus audacieux, passant sous la robe pour redécouvrir la chair tendre des cuisses.  
Quand ses doigts s’aventurèrent trop haut, Hitomi lui saisit le poignet et afficha un petit air mutin.

Se redressant, elle dénoua sa ceinture et le tissu de sa veste glissa de lui même sur ses épaules fines.  
Celle-ci retirée, Hitomi défit le nœud qui fermait l’encolure de sa robe, puis l’ôta, pour ne plus se trouver qu’en sous-vêtements.  
Van la regardait faire, savourant simplement cette vision sensuelle. Elle était tellement belle… Il se demandait comment il avait réussi à survivre sans elle.

Une fois dévêtue, la jeune femme s’allongea contre son amant et commença à faire glisser sa main sous sa chemise, dessinant les contours de son corps de ses doigts fins.  
Parcouru de délicieuses petites décharges de plaisir, il soupirait. Il n’était pas d’un ordinaire passif, cependant là, l’épuisement le paralysant, il appréciait l’audace de sa compagne…

Voir qu’elle l’avait attendu… Qu’elle continuait de l’aimer… Malgré les deux années passées, malgré son état… Qu’un petit garçon était né de leur amour…

Les miracles existaient donc… Ou alors était-ce simplement le bonheur ?

Il avait rêvé de revivre cette sérénité un jour… Cet espoir l’avait maintenu en vie durant ces deux années de torture.  
Enfin, ce jour était arrivé…

Au fil de ses caresses, Hitomi dénuda le jeune homme. Sentir par endroit la peau à même les os la désolait mais elle prenait sur elle et couvrait la chair blessée de baisers, comme si ces derniers possédaient le pouvoir de guérir.  
Lui, toujours sur le dos, laissait ses mains divaguer au fil des courbes du corps gracile de sa compagne.

Malgré la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve, la jeune femme constatait avec peine que, bien qu’appréciant ses caresses, Van restait crispé par la douleur. 

Elle aspirait tellement à soulager son corps et son esprit de tout ce qu’il avait vécu…  
Alors, une pensée particulière la traversa. Elle voulait lui montrer tout son amour et lui prouver que quoiqu’il arrive, elle continuerait de le désirer comme lors de leurs premières étreintes.

Doucement, elle s’étendit sur le torse meurtri de son amant, posa son oreille contre son cœur et le fixa droit dans les yeux, tandis qu’elle glissait lentement sa main sur son bas-ventre.

Sentant les doigts d’Hitomi venir frôler sa virilité, Van se sentit un peu déstabilisé.  
Jusqu’à présent, c’était toujours lui qui prenait l’initiative lors de leurs ébats amoureux. 

— Que… Que veux-tu faire ? Murmura-t-il.  
— Laisse-toi aller, je veux seulement te faire du bien…

A cette réponse, son regard s’était fait plus passionné et elle poursuivit délicatement ses gestes, attentive aux réactions de son partenaire.  
Sous l’effet de ces nouvelles sensations, ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher de sombrer peu à peu dans une délicieuse béatitude, qui lui faisait oublier à l’instant tout ce qu’il avait enduré durant ses deux années d’emprisonnement.

Voyant qu’il fermait les yeux et se relâchait, Hitomi effleura tendrement l’intérieur de ses cuisses avant de s’attarder vers l’objet de son désir.  
Après une brève hésitation, elle y déposa un baiser qui fit tressaillir Van. Puis, s’enhardissant, elle continua.

D’abord, ce furent de douces caresses du bout de lèvres. Puis, s’enhardissant, elle vint égarer sa langue.  
Pour le jeune homme, ce moment inédit fut déroutant. Dans les mœurs locales, ce geste était réputé comme une affaire de filles de joie.

Il comprit dans les regards tendres d'Hitomi que ses préjugés étaient idiots, elle agissait simplement guidé par son amour pour lui.  
Dans un élan audacieux, elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son intimité, lui arrachant un profond soupir libérateur.

Et, pendant quelques instants, elle poursuivit sa caresse chaude et humide, avant qu’il ne l’attire vers lui et la serre fort dans ses bras.

— Merci… Si tu savais à quel point je t’aime… Lui dit-il en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
— Je voulais tellement te détendre, te faire plaisir… que je n’ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolée si…  
— Surtout ne soit désolée de rien ! Hitomi, j’ai vraiment apprécié… Lui souffla-t-il dans un tendre sourire

Mais contre deux ans de frustration, ces préliminaires, aussi intenses soient-ils, n’étaient pas suffisants.  
Alors, dans un regard débordant de désir, Van appuya doucement sur les hanches d’Hitomi, qui comprit son souhait.

Lentement, elle glissa son bassin à hauteur du sien et le laissa s’engouffrer en elle. Cette sensation de ne faire qu’un, ils la savouraient enfin à nouveau ensemble…

Voulant profiter intensément de ce moment, elle donna un rythme lascif et doux à leur étreinte. Se couchant sur lui, elle lui donnait de nombreux baisers auxquels il répondait avec passion.  
Au rythme de vas-et-viens langoureux de la jeune femme, Van s’abandonnait.

Enfin il la retrouvait… Il n’osait y croire, persuadé de s’être encore égaré dans un des rêves qui l’avait maintenu en vie dans cet enfer.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. 

Voyant cela, Hitomi embrassa tendrement ses pleurs qui glissaient le long du visage meurtri de son compagnon.  
Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui répondit d’une voix douce.

— Van, j’avais tellement peur de t’avoir perdu à jamais… J’ai déjà gâché dix ans de ma vie avec mes doutes. Alors, imaginer que les moments que nous avions partagé se résumeraient à quelques semaines, c’était insupportable… Van…

Et elle éclata subitement en sanglot avant d’ajouter :

— Je ne te laisserai plus jamais…

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Van plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. L’émotion, le plaisir, le bonheur… Tout était bien réel…

Leur étreinte continua dans cet étrange mélange de joie et des larmes. Des soubresauts nerveux les parcouraient, et malgré leurs respirations saccadées, ils ne cessaient de se répéter qu’ils s’aimaient.

Quand enfin leur délivrance arriva, ils restèrent longuement immobiles, épuisés par l’intensité aussi bien physiquement qu’émotionnellement.  
Elle se blottit contre son torse, lui l’enserra de ses bras.

Indifférents à la lumière du jour qui s’était levé, ils se rendormirent paisiblement, bercés par la chaleur de leurs corps…


	54. L’instant avant la bataille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 54

L’instant avant la bataille

Publié pour la première fois le 20 novembre 2012

 

Après avoir dormi une bonne partie de la matinée, Van s’éveilla seul dans son lit. Non, cette fois, il en était sûr, ce n’était pas un rêve, il était bien chez lui !  
Il entendant l’agitation ordinaire du palais régner, aussi bien à l’extérieur qu’à l’intérieur.  
Ces petits bruits, qui parfois l’agaçaient au réveil, lui apparurent étrangement agréables car ils étaient témoins d’une certaine joie de vivre.  
Avec la liberté, c’était tous ces petits bonheurs du quotidien qu’il redécouvrait. 

Certes, il aurait préféré découvrir Hitomi auprès de lui en ouvrant les yeux. Cependant, se rendant compte que la journée était bien avancée, il ne pouvait lui reprocher d’avoir préféré se lever, le laissant se reposer tranquillement.

Toujours chancelant, il se rafraîchit brièvement et s’habilla. Rien que ces petits gestes lui apparurent encore difficiles. Sur ce point, pas de miracle, il allait devoir s’armer de patience.  
S’appuyant aux murs ou sur les meubles, il avançait. Là encore, amer constat, il se disait qu’en plus de la patience, il aurait aussi besoin d’une canne quelques temps pour marcher plus de quelques pas.

Perdu, dans ses pensées, il rejoint le couloir et se trouva face à un petit garçon.

Aucun doute possible, à l’observer cette fois en pleine lumière, Van avait l’impression de se voir enfant dans un miroir tant la ressemblance était impressionnante.  
A l’exception de ses magnifiques yeux verts hérités de sa mère, son fils était son portrait craché.

Ayant lui aussi compris qu’il avait à faire à quelqu’un de particulier, Balgus s’arrêta net et demeura silencieux.

Un peu plus loin, Hitomi assistait à la scène sans un mot. Maintes fois, elle avait imaginé ce moment, mais ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il déroule de façon si impromptue.  
Cependant, le hasard ayant décidé que la rencontre se déroule ainsi, elle s’était faite discrète, laissant les choses suivre leur cours.

Incapable de rester trop longtemps debout, Van finit par s’asseoir en tailleur au sol, se trouvant ainsi à hauteur de l’enfant.  
Etonné, ce dernier s’approcha de lui.

— Tu es malade, Monsieur ?

En entendant sa petite voix, le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes, ce qui inquiéta l’enfant.

— Tu pleures ? Tu as mal ?

Van soupira et leva la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui de Balgus.

— Non, je pleure parce que je suis heureux !  
— Tu es heureux et tu pleures… C’est bizarre…  
— Peut-être… Mais dis-donc, tu parles bien alors que tu n’as pas l’air bien grand…  
— Ben… J’ai un an et demi et Maman dit que je suis « ecep… lionel »…

Il s’exprimait déjà bien pour un enfant de dix-huit mois à peine. Van n’en fut pas plus surpris que ça, sa mère lui avait dit que du fait de leur appartenance aux descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon, lui et son frère avaient été particulièrement précoces.

En effet, ils avaient commencé à marcher et parler peu avant la fin de leur première année, là où les enfants normaux se concentraient davantage sur un apprentissage que sur l’autre ou simplement prenaient leur temps.

— Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point… Reprit le jeune homme. Comment t’appelles-tu ?  
— Balgus ! Répondit fièrement l’intéressé, fièrement.  
— Et tu sais qu’avant toi, il y avait un guerrier nommé Balgus qui possédait une force et une sagesse immense ?  
— Ah bon ?  
— Tu es encore petit pour comprendre... Dis-moi, sais-tu qui je suis ?  
— Non, je te connais pas, mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Tu es comme le Roi du tableau en bas ! Mais tu as une grande barbe et tu es tout maigre !

La façon assurée dont l’enfant avait avancé son explication fit que Van laissa échapper un petit rire.  
Aucun doute, son fils était vraiment précoce du fait du sang particulier qui coulait dans ses veines.

L’espace de quelques secondes, il se revoyait enfant. Toutes sortes de petits souvenirs et anecdotes défilaient dans son esprit.  
Il avait très vite compris qu’il était plus doué que la moyenne pour certaines choses, notamment le tir à l’arc, alors que son frère se noyait dans les études grâce à sa mémoire exceptionnelle.  
Surtout, il se souvenait à quel point son père lui avait manqué… 

Fixant les petits yeux verts mutins de son fils, Van pria intérieurement pour pouvoir être auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait été là ni pour sa naissance, ni pour ses premiers mois.

— Et tu penses que si on a de la barbe ou si on perd du poids, on n’est plus la même personne ? Reprit-il.

La remarque laissa l’enfant perplexe. Et puis, s’approchant de Van, il le regarda plus attentivement.

— Maman dit que le Roi du tableau, c’est Papa !  
— Oui, mais selon toi, je ne peux pas être ton papa à cause de ma barbe et de ma maigreur.

En disant cela, Van avait lancé un sourire amusé à Balgus qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

— Je m’appelle Van !  
— C’est… Bredouilla l’enfant.  
— Le nom de ton papa ! Logique, puisque je suis ton papa !

Surpris, le petit garçon avança doucement sa main et la posa sur la joue de Van et détaillant longuement les traits de son visage.

Le contact de cette petite main chaude le caressant émut le père aux larmes.  
Cette sensation était l’une des plus douces qui lui avaient été données de connaître.

Toujours dissimulée dans un recoin, Hitomi retenait son souffle. Espérant de tout cœur que tout se passe bien, elle triturait nerveusement le tissu de sa robe.

Au terme de quelques secondes de réflexion, l’enfant posa sa grande question.

— Alors, c’est toi Papa ?

Van acquiesça d’un signe de tête, alors Balgus vint poser son front contre le sien. Puis dans une grande accolade, le petit garçon essaya de le serrer dans ses bras, cependant, son envergure était loin d’être suffisante.  
Ce fut son père qui le blottit contre lui et fondit en sanglot.

Son fils… c’était tellement surréaliste… Maintenant, il savait qu’il n’avait pas rêvé, que cet enfant existait bel et bien.  
L’amour qui l’unissait à Hitomi s’était concrétisé de la plus belle façon qui soit…  
Etre père, un rôle dans l’ordre des choses mais qui, à ses yeux, était une responsabilité plus importante que celle d’un Royaume.

L’idée de mal agir l’obsédait, lui qui avait à peine connu son père espérait pouvoir rattraper son absence des débuts et veiller sur son fils pour l’aider à devenir un homme.

Heureuse de la tournure prise par les événements, Hitomi sortit de sa cachette et s’approcha des deux hommes de sa vie avec émotion.  
S’accroupissant auprès d’eux, elle caressa les cheveux de son fils.

— Tu vois, je t’avais dit que ton papa reviendrait…  
— Balgus est content ! Répondit le petit garçon.

Souriante, elle passa un bras autour de chacun d’eux. C’était la première qu’ils étaient réunis, ils formaient enfin une famille.

Puis, enthousiaste, Balgus pris son père par la main. Il tenait à lui montrer sa chambre, ses jouets, tout ce qui faisait son univers.  
Amusé, Van découvrit les petits ballons en cuir coloré, des animaux sculptés dans le bois et la petite voiture fabriquée par Yiris, qui ne manqua pas de l’intriguer.

Après avoir bien joué, le petit exigea son repas qu’il dévora tout en voulant parler.  
Une fois repu, il s’endormit en quelques minutes sur sa chaise, sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

Lorsqu’il fut couché, Van le regarda un moment avant de le laisser à sa sieste, sous la bonne garde Mila qui amenait avec Chioni dans son habituel petit panier. 

Il lui restait une tâche à accomplir.

OoO

Allongée sur une table, habillée d’une simple robe blanche, Merle gisait, toujours figée dans son expression souriante, entre ses mains, repliées sur son cœur un bouquet de fleurs d’un rose rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux.  
Auprès d’elle, assis sur une chaise Van se recueillait en silence. Les fleurs, c’était lui-même qui les avait choisies. 

Il s’agissait d’isolias, des plantes poussant en massif au sein des forêts de Fanelia.  
Particulièrement résistantes, leur floraison commençaient à la fin des gelées pour ne s’interrompre qu’à l’automne.

Merle les adorait. Au début, les bourgeons arboraient une éclatante couleur fuschia, puis en s’ouvrant les pétales devenaient d’un rose éclatant avant de se faner sur une note plus pastelle.

En se rendant, auprès de la défunte, Van avait tenu à faire un petit détour et malgré l’effort énorme demandé par le fait de s’accroupir et de relever, il avait cueilli quelques fleurs et confectionné un petit bouquet.  
Et dire que jamais en vingt ans, il ne lui avait jamais offert un bouquet… Il avait fallu qu’elle soit morte pour qu’il lui donne ce modeste témoignage d’affection.

Tout ce temps passe ensemble… Tout s’achevait là… Il avait quasi toujours vécu avec elle… Son absence… définitive… Cela semblait irréaliste…

Que de sentiments contrastés se bousculaient en lui. Il avait retrouvé sa liberté, son pays, Hitomi, rencontrer son fils…

D’un autre côté, il avait perdu une personne incroyablement chère à ses yeux.

Van n’avait jamais été du genre démonstratif, mais là, sa peine était tellement grande qu’elle dépassait le stade des larmes.

En retrait, Hitomi le laissait se recueillir. Après un long moment, un soupir se fit entendre et redressant la tête, Van commença à parler.

— Merle est née à Irini, mais n’y a quasi pas vécu. Sa maison, c’était ici… avec moi… Alors, elle reposera ici… Dans la forêt… Je sais que la tradition veut que seuls les Roi et parfois les Princes puissent avoir leurs sépultures ici, les corps des Reines étant renvoyés dans leurs contrées natales, il y aura une exception pour elle !  
A quelques pas du kiosque du jardin, il y a un grand arbre, qui avait pris la foudre il y a bien longtemps. Merle a toujours adoré y grimper car il possède peu de branches sur le côté brûlé et donc représentait un défi intéressant. Je veux qu’elle repose là, au pied de cet arbre…

Le souhait fut respecté et avant que le soleil ne soit couché, la jeune femme-chat avait été inhumée. Sur sa tombe, simplement marquée par un monticule de terre, Van demanda à ce que soit planté un massif d’isolias.

Et lorsque que tout fut achevé, il resta seul, recueilli, tandis que les bois sombrait dans l’obscurité. 

Plus jamais il n’entendrait le rire de Merle…

Plus jamais elle ne passerait ses bras autour de lui pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas seul… 

Jamais il n’oublierait le petit chaton intimidé dont il avait caressé la joue, et qui, spontanément, l’avait enlacé pour ne plus le lâcher pendant vingt-ans…

OoO

Sur le front, l’ambiance était tendue. Rapidement, les armées de Freid et de Fanelia avaient encerclé la position ennemie, une forteresse située à flanc de montagne.  
Asturia avait envoyé quelques renforts, les autres nations avaient invoqué la distance…  
Les états-majors mirent plutôt ces défections sur le compte du scepticisme, ou peut-être de la couardise…  
Le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était que les discussions étaient animées. Yiris et Allen ne se supportaient pas, les désaccords devinrent rapidement systématiques.  
Principal problème : le cas de Celena. Allen refusait de croire ce qu’était devenu sa sœur, même s’il avait appris que Van lui-même avait confirmé cette version.

Habitué aux coups de sang de son épouse, Folken ne disait rien, Hylden et Haymlar, eux aussi restaient silencieux, sachant que toute parole était vaine dans ce cas de figure.  
Dryden, là à titre d’informateur, n’avait pas osé prononcer le moindre son sans requête préalable, ne sentant que trop l’hostilité générale à son égard.

Le Duc Chid était, pour sa part, assez effrayé : voir une femme soldat, c’était une chose, mais avec un caractère pareil… Et sans parler d’Allen qui se montrait colérique au possible, bien loin de sa célèbre attitude chevaleresque.

Ensuite, la discussion avait dérapé sur le cas de Constantin. Enfin, aux termes d’heures de disputes incessantes, qui avaient failli plusieurs fois dégénérer en bagarres, chacun était tombé d’accord pour s’occuper lui-même du cas de son parent respectif.

L’aspect particulier de cette réunion au sommet avait attiré nombre de curieux intéressés par le fait d’assister à ce qui s’apparentait davantage à un spectacle qu’à une préparation de bataille.

Il faut dire que l’ambiance au campement était aussi assez particulière.  
D’un côté les soldats humains, de l’autre la troupe de fausses personnes, chacun restant bien de son côté.

Effrayés, les militaires organisaient des tours de garde rien que pour surveiller leurs alliés du moment en permanence.  
Insensibles à ce genre d’attitude qui faisait leur quotidien, les étranges créatures les ignoraient.

Exclior était le seul fausse-personne à s’aventurer parmi les humains, il se considérait comme le représentant de son espèce, même s’il s’inclinait toujours devant les décisions de Yiris, comportement qui avait le don d’exaspérer Allen.

Finalement, les bases du déroulement du combat à venir furent posées.  
Il s’agirait d’un encerclement progressif : les armées avanceraient sous forme de croissant de lune pour bloquer toute fuite, sachant que partir vers les sommets était une stratégie risquée pour les ennemis car le relief atteignait de très hautes altitudes dans cette zone.

Aussi, cette méthode avait pour avantage d’éviter aux troupes centrales de subir directement les assauts car elles seraient longuement en contrebas de la forteresse au départ, l’existence d’un vallon aux pieds de la montagne n’aidant pas.

De son côté et afin d’éviter de se faire lyncher dans l’immédiat par Allen, Dryden avait proposé son soutien logistique aux combattants.  
Monsieur Souris allait probablement faire un malaise quand il constaterait l’ampleur des dépenses engendrées.

La nuit était déjà largement tombée quand les protagonistes quittèrent la tente.  
Nombres de soldats dormaient, épuisés, se reposant sans même savoir ce qui les attendait.

Si l’un d’eux était bien incapable ne serait-ce que de fermer l’œil, c’était Gaddes.  
Quand Reeden, qui écoutait attentivement une oreille collée à la toile de tente, lui avait rapporté les propos concernant Celena, le sergent avait cru que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Déjà qu’il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter que l’infâme Dilandau et son adorable épouse ne soit qu’une seule et même personne.  
Là, il se croyait dans un mauvais rêve dont il espérait se réveiller au plus vite.

Malheureusement, Allen prit le temps de venir lui confirmer les faits, avec une certaine froideur qui donna au sergent un tenace sentiment de culpabilité.

OoO

Au matin, tandis que les troupes se préparaient pour la bataille prévue le lendemain, et que les derniers renforts prenaient place, à la pointe d’un rocher dominant le fossé qui précédait le début du massif montagneux, Yiris méditait. Elle avait revêtu son armure apportée par Haymlar qui, la connaissant bien, savait qu’elle allait vouloir se jeter dans la bataille.  
Faisant danser son bâton entre ses mains, elle pensait à son frère. Selon les sources de Dryden, le jeune homme était là-bas. Cette fois, elle devrait se confronter à lui.  
Pour le bien de tous, leur histoire commune devait s’arrêter là.

De loin, Folken l’observait depuis un bon moment. Il allait bien falloir qu’ils se parlent seul à seul.  
Contrairement à sa promesse, elle le fuyait comme la peste, se servant de l’aide de ses acolytes fausses-personnes pour s’évaporer dans la nature dès que cela l’arrangeait.  
Prenant sur lui, sachant que les choses risquaient de dégénérer, il s’approcha d’elle.

— Qu’est-ce qui nous attend là-bas d’après toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Un bain de sang… Mais ça, tu t’en doutes…  
— Soit… Concernant ce qui s’est passé, je…  
— Je ne veux pas en parler ! Coupa net Yiris. Je fais ce que je veux, je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Après tout, toi aussi, tu fais bien ce que tu veux !  
— Comment ça ?  
— Oui, la situation est ubuesque ! Fanelia est devenu le pays aux deux Rois. Et toi, après tout ce qui s’est passé, tu allais rendre son Trône à ton frère comme ça, sur le champ… Expliqua Yiris en faisant de grands gestes qui trahissaient son profond énervement.

A l’entendre, le jeune homme commençait à saisir le fond du problème.

— Tu as peur de perdre ton titre, et surtout les pouvoirs qui vont avec ? C’est cela ?

Prouvant qu’il avait touché juste, sa femme ronchonna en détournant la tête.

— Ecoutes, reprit-il, je sais que l’armée, c’est ta vie. Cependant, je te rappelle que le vrai Roi, c’est Van ! Je sais aussi que même si tu peux le revendiquer, tu ne prendras pas le poste que tu as donné à Haymlar, donc tu as peur de te trouver à ne plus avoir de fonction militaire car Van reprendra la gestion globale.  
— Excellente déduction ! Pesta Yiris. Mais encore ?  
— Je suis désolé de te voir ainsi… Je pensais que ce qui te donnait le sourire, c’était de nous avoir, Chioni et moi, malheureusement, je prends conscience que tu as finalement toujours visé plus haut…  
— Et alors ? Chacun son ambition! Toi, tu aimes te mettre plus bas que terre, travailler à t’épuiser pour les autres, toujours avec ta sempiternelle notion de repentance ! Moi, je travaille pour moi ! Je suis égoïste et je l’assume !

Ceci dit, elle se leva et s’en alla. Bien que blessé par ses propos, Folken ne la retint pas, il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Au fond de lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser d’elle.  
Il était temps de se rendre à l’évidence, ils s’éloignaient de plus en plus l’un de l’autre. La naissance de leur fille n’y avait rien changé. En fait, c’était même à se demander si cela n’avait pas fait empirer la situation.

Il gardait dans son esprit le souvenir de son premier mois de mariage, celui où elle était distante, mais, entre quelques sourires gênés, manifestait une certaine joie de vivre.

Des mois plus tard, après Evakan, elle apparaissait anéantie. Le couronnement semblait lui avoir redonné des forces. Cependant, finalement, elle s’était refermée sur elle-même…  
On ne pouvait pas changer les gens, il devait l’accepter et continuer. Au moins, il lui restait Chioni.  
Ne connaissant que trop bien Yiris, elle n’aurait probablement aucun scrupule à renoncer à son rôle d’épouse aussi bien que de mère pour assouvir cette envie malsaine qu’elle avait toujours de vouloir se battre.

OoO

Du haut des remparts du fortin, Constantin avait pris place sur une chaise et savourait un bon verre de vin en observant ce qui se passait plus bas avec un sourire narquois.

— Nous sommes finis ! Cela dit, nous allons bien les faire morfler avant de rendre l’âme !

A ses côtés, se tenait Dilandau, toujours sous l’aspect de Celena, qui profitait aussi du breuvage.

— Ces chiens vont me le payer cher ! Ils m’ont volé mon prisonnier !  
— Il fallait être plus prudente, Mademoiselle ! Ironisa le frère de Yiris.  
— Arrête de m’appeler Mademoiselle ! Je suis furieux d’être dans ce corps de femelle ! Sans parler que c’est une de ses maudites femmes qui m’a volé le Dragon ! Cette salope le paiera !  
— Non, non ! Là, je t’arrête tout de suite, Yiris est à moi !  
— Bien, bien… Mais à défaut de Dragon, laisse-moi Allen Schezar, ainsi que ce crétin de Folken…  
— Alors, ma seconde requête concernera Hylden, je tiens personnellement à lui dire que c’est moi qui baisait sa femme avant de le tuer !  
— Et bien, nous sommes d’accord ! Allons trinquons ! 

Les deux individus entrechoquèrent leurs verres avant de boire avec enthousiasme. 

Un peu en retrait, Aleph lâcha un soupir de dépit, qui ne manqua pas d’amuser Constantin.

— Rabat-joie ! Quitte à mourir, je veux faire de ma mort un savoureux spectacle et surtout emporter la grande pouffiasse avec moi ! Allez, pour la peine, vu que je vais bientôt y passer et donc ne plus te voir pour de bon, je t’offre un coup.

L’éternel alcoolique lança la bouteille dont il ne restait qu’un fond au fausse-personne. Celui-ci regarda étrangement ce cadeau ubuesque et finit, dépité, par le boire à même le goulot sous les rires des deux fous.  
Ceci fait, il s’exprima avec un profond dépit.

— Nous ne pourrons effectivement pas leur échapper et nous avons ordre de résister en faisant autant de dégâts que possible. Cependant, j’avoue que votre logique m’échappe. La mort n’a rien de drôle !  
— Arrête de philosopher ! Je savais que cela risquait de finir ainsi ! Pour ma part, si j’arrive à mes fins, ça me suffit… Soupira le renégat avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson préférée, issue d’une nouvelle bouteille à peine ouverte, la énième.

Aleph ne répondit pas. Il s’étonnait de l’étrange fatalisme de Constantin à l’approche de sa mort, comme si cette imminente perspective l’apaisait. Dilandau était par contre surtout centré sur sa volonté de faire un maximum de victimes…

Le fausse-personne avait toujours eu des doutes sur les choix des chefs, en raison de leur immense instabilité, mais il s’était toujours soumis aux décisions de ses commanditaires.

Ce combat serait de toute façon son dernier. 

Finalement, il n’avait pas obtenu ce qu’il souhaitait, sa lassitude était immense…

Car c’était bien évidemment le moment que sa conscience avait choisi pour le tourmenter. A l’aide d’une longue vue, il avait observé les forces en présence, particulièrement Yiris.  
Sa présence lui posait question. Il lui avait offert le salut, elle revenait se jeter dans la bataille.  
Etait-ce son aspect humain qui parlait ou sa part fausse-personne ?

Le doute le gagnait, mourir allait s’avérer difficile avec l’esprit empli d’interrogations sur le sens même de son existence…

OoO

A Fanelia, tous retenaient leur souffle. Avant d’entamer les hostilités, Folken avait fait transmettre à son frère un long message, relatant les décisions prises concernant le déroulement de l’assaut.

En lisant ses mots, Van sentit toute sa détresse et sa solitude. La lettre se concluait par une demande qui n’augurait rien de bon : l’aîné demandait à son cadet de prendre soin de sa fille s’il lui arrivait malheur.

Dans une telle ambiance, il était difficile pour Van de se réjouir de sa libération.  
La perte de Merle, les risques encourus par son frère, même le sourire de Balgus et la douce présence d’Hitomi n’arrivaient pas à l’apaiser.

A cet instant, il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir prêter main forte à ceux engagés sur le front.  
Meinmet lui avait fait un copieux sermon rappelant qu’après tout ce qui s’était passé, il ferait mieux de se réjouir d’être vivant !

Même si elle le gardait pour elle pour ne pas ajouter à la morosité qui avait envahi le palais dès l’euphorie du retour du Roi prodigue retombée, Hitomi n’était pas mieux, son esprit se faisait lourd.

Pas de vision précise, mais une pensante impression de souffrance lui faisait pressentir le pire.

En fin de soirée, après qu’elle eut couché son fils et que Van se soit endormi, la jeune femme reçut une visite inattendue de Mila, visiblement mal à l’aise.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Cependant, en l’absence de Maître Folken et de Yiris, je ne savais plus à qui m’adresser… Il s’agit de Chioni.  
— Elle a un problème ? S’inquiéta Hitomi.  
— Je ne saurais trop vous dire si c’est réellement un problème, elle est étrange. Je l’ai couchée depuis plusieurs heures, elle ne dort toujours pas, et reste le regard fixé vers l’extérieur. J’ai voulu fermer les volets, mais dès qu’elle n’a plus perçu la clarté, elle a commencé à paniquer, hurlant et se débattant…

Intriguée, la jeune femme se rendit auprès de la petite fille et la trouva dans l’état décrit par Mila, apathique, dans ses yeux vides se reflétaient la Terre et la lune.

Prenant un siège, Hitomi s’approcha d’elle et lui caressa doucement la joue.

— Tu es si petite et pourtant déjà si tourmentée. Toi aussi, tu ressens l’ombre qui plane, cela doit sans doute te faire très peur. Tu perçois des choses que tu ne comprends pas et tu n’as pas tes parents pour te réconforter… A ton âge, j’étais encore en paix, les tourments ne sont arrivés que bien plus tard…

Semblant la comprendre, Chioni se tourna vers elle et tendit sa main que la jeune femme saisit.

Alors, une profonde sensation de souffrance parcourut Hitomi, comme si la détresse de milliers de gens l’accablait.

L’image qui se joint à cette sensation était celle de nombreux fausses-personnes se lamentant de leur sort, de la vacuité de leur existence et de leur vaine quête d’identité.

Revenant à elle, la jeune femme comprit mieux la détresse de la petite fille, mais surtout, elle restait sans voix devant l’immensité de son pouvoir.

Un autre point l’inquiétait, que signifiait la présence massive des fausses-personnes dans les pensées de l’enfant ?


	55. Frères et sœurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 55

Frères et sœurs

Publié pour la première fois le 27 novembre 2012

 

Le jour de la bataille était arrivé et, en ce matin, grâce à un couloir de vent, l’air dans la zone du campement était à peu près respirable.  
Cela dit, chacun n’avait qu’une hâte : en finir.

Tandis que les troupes se mettaient en ordre, les différents chefs observaient une dernière fois leur cible avant de se rendre auprès de leurs hommes.  
Yiris se tenait au centre et, à ses côtés, il y avait Folken et Allen. Tous trois avaient un compte personnel à régler.  
Deux devraient affronter leur parent, l’autre était persuadé que sa résurrection et les récents évènements dans lesquels étaient impliqués les voleurs d’energist étaient liés.

Tout allait se régler ce jour, à cet endroit. Du moins en théorie, beaucoup disaient qu’avec les quantités volées, l’ennemi avait largement moyen d’envoyer un puissant bombardement sur le camp, or rien de tel ne s’était produit…  
Une autre possibilité avait traversé l’esprit des états-majors : celle du la mission suicide, à savoir être attiré par l’ennemi qui ferait ensuite tout exploser…

Pour éviter cela, l’hypothèse d’un siège avait été envisagée, mais le fort possédait à coup sûr plusieurs puits de montagne et surtout, l’hiver aurait vite raison des assiégeants…  
Alors, malgré les risques évidents, l’attaque fut maintenue.

Hylden et Haymlar, chacun sur un flan, partirent les premiers, les troupes de Freid et d’Asturia se concentraient au centre avec en première ligne Yiris et les fausses-personnes.  
Folken faisait aussi partie de ce groupe qui était le plus exposé, mais son rôle était de s’assurer de la coordination de l’ensemble des troupes.

Avant que l’assaut ne soit lancé, il observa longuement sa femme, vêtue de son armure, son bâton à la main, le visage glacial.  
Une chose était certaine, à cet instant, une seule volonté l’animait : combattre.

Les cornes de brume commencèrent à se faire entendre et les armées se mirent en branle. Si les soldats humains avançaient au pas, les fausses-personnes se déplacèrent tels une nuée d’insectes affamés.

A coups de bombardements de rochers, les troupes de la forteresse tentèrent de les ralentir, en vain. Rapides, vifs, ils esquivaient sans la moindre difficulté.  
Alors que la partie centrale des troupes avait à peine commencé à remonter le fossé au pied de la montagne, ils étaient en train d’escalader les murailles à mains nues, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

Rapidement, les bombardements cessèrent. Une certaine perplexité régna puis les portes du fortin s’ouvrirent et des fausses-personnes se massèrent sur le chemin de ronde.  
Alors, dans un élan enthousiaste, les armées convergèrent vers la cible. 

Même si d’énormes dégâts avaient été faits dans les rangs ennemis, l’affrontement faisait néanmoins rage dans la cour de la forteresse.

Les troupes massées étaient assez conséquentes, et depuis le donjon où ils s’étaient repliés, certains ennemis lançaient pierres et huile bouillante sur les assaillants.

Lorsque Folken se trouva juste devant l’entrée du fort, Hylden et Haymlar lui firent signe qu’ils avaient réussi à encercler les lieux.

Et là, un énorme fracas secoua la montagne.  
Le sol de la cour du fort commença à se fendiller, des lueurs rosées apparurent par les fissures.

— Une bombe à energist ! Hurla Folken. Fuyez !

Ceux qui l’entendirent eurent le temps de faire quelques pas en arrière, avant que la puissance de l’explosion ne se libère.

Le choc fut particulièrement violent. Tels de simples petits débris, les hommes proches du lieu de la détonation furent projetés en l’air.  
Le souffle chaud occasionna de graves brulures à ceux qui l’affrontèrent de front.

Cela n’avait rien à voir en terme de violence avec les dégâts apocalyptiques de la bombe de Basram lors de la bataille finale de la grande guerre de Gaea.  
Cependant, à l’échelle d’une forteresse, la secousse avait été immense, comme pour le petit fortin où Van avait été détenu.

OoO

Quand Folken reprit conscience, il était à plus d’une centaine de mètres en contrebas de ce qui restait de l’enceinte fortifiée.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte que son avant-bras droit était brisé.

Regardant alentour, il ne put que constater une panique générale. 

Même s’ils attendaient à ce genre de phénomène après ce qui s’était produit dans la vallée, les soldats avaient énormément de mal à se coordonner.

Le nombre de blessés incalculable n’aidait pas. Cependant, peu à peu, sous la houlette d’Haymlar qui n’avait rien perdu de sa combativité malgré son visage en sang, les troupes valides commencèrent à s’organiser.

La fumée de l’explosion se dispersant, Folken découvrit, horrifié, qu’il ne restait plus rien du bâtiment.

— Yiris…

Avançant au milieu des gravats et des blessés, son chemin finit par croiser celui de Hylden.  
Ce dernier, en dépit d’une épaule visiblement démise compensée par une écharpe faite à la hâte, coordonnait les soins aux blessés.

— Ah, Votre Majesté ! Soupira-t-il. Vous vous en êtes sorti, c’est une bonne chose… L’ennemi a été vaincu, mais à quel prix… Ils ont préféré sacrifier leurs troupes afin de faire un maximum de dégâts chez nous…  
— Malheureusement, je crois que l’on n’en a pas fini avec eux… La puissance de cette explosion est minuscule comparée à ce dont les quantités d’energist volées les rendaient capables… Comme pour le petit fortin de la vallée…  
— En effet… mais en attendant… quel gâchis… Soupira le général en regardant les ruines.

Folken fixait aussi ce qu’il restait du bâtiment, perdu. C’est alors que Hylden remarqua l’état de son bras.

— Vous avez une fracture du bras ! Il faut immédiatement que vous repartiez à l’arrière !  
— Non ! Répondit sèchement l’intéressé. Je dois retrouver Yiris !  
— Yiris… Bredouilla le général, avec une inquiétude perceptible dans la voix. C’est vrai qu’elle n’a pas donné signe de vie… Il faut aller voir… Elle peut-être sous les décombres…  
— Il me semble que vous n’êtes pas en état vous non plus avec votre épaule… Remarqua Folken avec un certain cynisme.  
— Je vois l’idée… Soupira Hylden.

Sur ces paroles, faisant fi de leurs blessures respectives, les deux hommes convergèrent vers ce qui restait de la position ennemie.

OoO

— Hé, hé, petit, on se réveille !

Chid Zar Freid émergea difficilement, il avait la tête qui tournait. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec effroi qu’il était dans le noir complet.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
— Pas de panique, jeune homme ! C’est Yiris. Ces salauds avaient une bombe à energist, ils l’ont fait péter. Vos hommes vous ont protégé du souffle qui vous a projeté à l’intérieur du bâtiment…  
— Nous sommes ensevelis sous les décombres alors ?  
— Non, en fait, nous avons été projetés à l’entrée d’un souterrain. Vous devez être trop sonné pour vous vous en rendre encore compte, mais vous vous êtes cassé la jambe au passage. J’ai remis la fracture à la va-vite pendant que vous étiez dans les vapes… Enfin, assez discuté, on va avancer ! L’avantage d’avoir du sang fausse-personne, c’est que j’arrive à me repérer dans l’obscurité.  
— Merci…  
— Vous me remercierez si on s’en sort vivants !

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme souleva l’adolescent et commença à avancer avec lui sur le dos au sein du dédale plongé dans le noir.

— Vous avancez d’après quoi ? Interrogea le blessé. Vous voyez vraiment dans le noir ?  
— Non, quand même pas, il me faut un peu de lumière… On va dire que dans le cas présent, j’utilise la perception des courants d’air…  
— C’est surprenant ces… instincts que vous avez…  
— Hé oui… J’ai troqué mon humanité contre ça… Enfin…

Soudain, Yiris s’arrêta, elle percevait une présence en face d’elle. Un premier temps, elle envisagea de déposer Chid pour se mettre en position de combat.  
Cependant, finalement, son instinct la rassura.

La personne en face, par contre, se mit sur la défensive.

— Qui va là ?  
— Je parie que cette belle voix appartient à Messire Allen ! Ironisa la jeune femme. Rangez votre couteau à viande et suivez-moi, j’ai le Duc Chid sur le dos.  
— Chid ? Qu’est-ce que… S’inquiéta le chevalier.  
— Ne vous en faites pas Allen ! Expliqua l’adolescent. Je vais bien, j’ai une jambe cassée, mais grâce à Yiris, je m’en suis sorti !  
— Ah…  
— Bon, fermez- là, et avancez, il faut sortir de ce trou !

Le trio continua son avancée. Plus elle progressait, plus Yiris percevait une présence. Et puis, une infime clarté apparut et se dirigeant dans sa direction, les rescapés découvrirent un homme tenant une lanterne…  
Voyant ceux qui approchaient, l’individu soupira.

— Nous sommes là où tout doit finir… Je suis content de vous voir, Allen Schezar et surtout vous, Yiris…  
— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le chevalier. Comment me connaissez-vous ?  
— Yiris me connaît, elle est venue vers moi… Le nom que je me suis donné à mon éveil est Aleph, je suis fausse-personne, et là, j’occupe le corps d’un des innombrables individus que j’ai tué…  
— Laissez tomber Schezar, je vous raconterai… Sinon, Aleph, même si je t’en dois une, tu espères m’émouvoir avec ton histoire ! Pesta Yiris. Assez discuté, où est Constantin ?

Aleph releva la tête et leva un peu sa lanterne pour mieux voir ses interlocuteurs.

— Derrière moi, il y a deux couloirs, Constantin est parti par celui de droite, Dilandau est allé de l’autre côté… Ils m’ont laissé ici pour donner l’information.

La voix était très essoufflée. Yiris s’avança vers le fausse-personne et le détailla avec soin.  
Il avait les traits creusés et un teint blafard sur lequel les marques propres à sa race apparaissaient comme par transparence.

— Empoisonnement ? Demanda-t-elle.  
— Effectivement, j’aurais dû me méfier du fait d’être invité à trinquer avec eux… Répondit Aleph avec une certaine ironie. Cela fait un moment que cela dure, je présume qu’ils ont cherché de quoi me faire agoniser pendant longtemps.

Sans aucune émotion, Yiris examina plus attentivement l’état de l’individu, constatant au passage qu’il était pratiquement paralysé.

— A vue de nez, je pencherais pour l’herbe de brume violette… Long à agir, destruction progressive du système nerveux… Aucun antidote, l’une des morts les plus sordides qui soit…  
— Je suis d’accord avec ce diagnostic… Soupira le fausse-personne. La paralysie a commencé par les jambes, et remonte progressivement…  
— Par contre, je suis désolée, fit la jeune femme, je ne peux pas t’achever, vieille histoire de principe ! Demande toujours à Schezar s’il est d’humeur à faire une bonne action.  
— L’offre est intéressante. Cependant, je veux vivre chaque seconde de mon agonie, je veux avoir le temps de me repentir pour mes crimes…  
— C’est comme tu veux… Nous, on a quelque chose à faire…

Allen, Chid et Yiris s’apprêtaient à repartir, mais Aleph les interrompit. 

— Laissez le jeune Duc ici… Ne vous en faites pas, je ne lui ferais rien… Il est plus en sécurité avec moi qu’en présence d’un des ces deux malades…  
— Hors de question ! Fit Allen, indigné. Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles.  
— Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec le chevalier ! Renchérit Yiris. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne peux plus bouger. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour te confier la vie du gamin !  
— Vous oubliez que je vous ai laissée fuir…

La remarque fit réfléchir la jeune femme. Il est vrai que le fausse-personne avait eu sa vie entre ses mains. Leur conversation alors qu’elle était emprisonnée lui revint à l’esprit.

Peut-être cet individu n’était-il pas mauvais… De toute façon, dans l’état, Yiris percevait effectivement la vie qui s’écoulait lentement d’Aleph. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps et ses possibilités de nuire à Chid étaient quand même limitées, il suffirait de placer ce dernier à l’écart.

Pour ce qui était de Constantin, son sentiment était effectivement qu’il était proche, et qu’il l’attendait. Elle voulait en finir, c’était l’occasion…

— De toute façon, il ne va pas tarder à claquer… Expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Allen. Pour se rassurer, on l’attache et pas de souci à se faire pour le petit. Comme ça, on va chacun de notre côté régler nos comptes tranquillement, je ne pense pas que l’on aura de plus belle occasion !

Le chevalier eut une brève hésitation. Le sort de Chid était sa principale préoccupation. L’endroit n’était pas de plus surs.  
Cela dit, faute de savoir ce qui les attendait ailleurs, c’était une position de repli raisonnable.

Et puis, Allen voulait voir Dilandau. Il voulait comprendre comment cet esprit démoniaque avait ressurgi au point de posséder à nouveau le corps de sa sœur… 

— Soit ! Cela convient à Votre Majesté ? Dit-il en s’adressant au jeune Duc.  
— Oui, Allen. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis conscient d’être plus qu’un poids mort qu’autre chose.

Le chevalier aida l’adolescent à s’asseoir à terre. Un instant, Il eut la tentation de lui avouer son secret, mais ce n’était pas à l’ordre du jour.  
La priorité du moment était de retrouver Dilandau.

Avec un sourire, il lança un dernier regard à son fils illégitime, lui souriant. Ce dernier lui renvoya une expression confiante.

A l’entrée des couloirs qui les mèneraient à leur parent respectifs, Allen et Yiris se lancèrent un petit signe d’encouragement.

Et chacun partit de son côté…

OoO

Dégageant les décombres, les soldats s’entraidaient à la recherche de survivants. 

De leur côté, les fausses-personnes n’étaient pas trop soucieuses de ce genre de choses. Assez souples et réactifs, ils n’avaient perdu que peu d’effectifs.

Pas le temps de s’inquiéter pour d’éventuels disparus, ils s’étaient hâtés de rassembler quelques ennemis encore vifs avant de les interroger vigoureusement, ne faisant aucun cas de leur état.

Les humains les laissaient faire sans trop sourciller. Chacun avait un camarade mort ou salement amoché, alors les responsables devaient payer.

Quand Folken et Hylden parvinrent à ce qui était quelques minutes auparavant le centre de la cour, Exclior s’approcha d’eux.

L’individu présentait plusieurs grosses blessures, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elles cicatrisaient d’ailleurs à vue d’oeil.

— Nous avons fait parler nos hôtes et nous avons obtenu des informations intéressantes !  
— Soit, et maintenant, vous allez peut-être arrêter de les traiter ainsi et les faire soigner ? Soupira Hylden, agacé.

Le fausse-personne semblait loin de ce genre de d’idées. Son haussement d’épaules laissait plutôt à penser qu’il la trouvait presque pathétique de venir en aide à son adversaire.

— Si vous voulez perdre votre temps… Enfin, quoiqu’il en soit, ils nous ont avoué qu’il existait tout un réseau de galeries dans la montagne, conduisant notamment à de petits postes plus avancés sur les hauteurs. Il est fort probable qu’une fois l’entrée de ces souterrains dégagée, nous puissions encore trouver du monde…  
— Et Yiris ? Interrogea Folken, perplexe.  
— Avant la détonation, elle était très proche de l’entrée du donjon. Je sens sa présence, je pense qu’elle doit justement être quelque part dans ces galeries…

Un regain d’espoir anima les esprits du Roi et du général. On pouvait faire confiance à l’instinct des sorciers fausses-personnes.

Maintenant, restait à accéder à ce labyrinthe souterrain…

OoO

Quand le cadet naît, on dit à l’aîné qu’il devra le protéger… 

Cette responsabilité est d’autant plus importante que l’écart d’âge l’est, l’aîné a un rôle de parent de remplacement quand ceux-ci ne sont plus là…

Mais quand le cadet dérape, se retourne contre son aîné, qui protège ce dernier ?

Allen avançait vers son objectif, Yiris aussi. Chacun d’eux se doutait qu’il s’apprêtait à vivre un des moments les plus douloureux de leur existence.  
Les souvenirs de l’époque heureuse où chacun veillait sur son petit frère ou sa petite sœur leur revenaient à l’esprit.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Les pas du chevalier d’Asturia le menèrent vers ce qui était probablement une cavité naturelle aménagée en grande salle où des colonnes construites par l’homme soutenait la voûte.

Au centre du plafond, à plusieurs mètres du sol, il y avait un puits qui apportait une étrange luminosité.

Enfin… Finie la progression hasardeuse à travers les souterrains guidés par le toucher des murs et le sens des courants d’air…

Rapidement, Allen comprit qu’il n’était pas seul. Il s’avança encore un peu et soudain une silhouette se dessina dans la lumière venue du toit : Celena.

Cependant, ce n’était pas sa sœur telle qu’il la connaissait. L’aspect physique était presque identique, mais les yeux dégageaient une inquiétante lueur rouge.

Vêtue d’un pantalon sombre et d’une armure souple en cuir violet, elle tenait fièrement une épée.

De son autre main, Allen eut l’impression de la voir lancé dans l’air une sorte de poudre. L’atmosphère prit soudain une odeur aigre.

Brièvement, le chevalier redouta une autre explosion. Heureusement, quand Celena jeta en l’air une pierre à étincelles, l’effet se limita à l’allumage de torches.

La grotte en prit des airs de cathédrale. Amusée de son effet, la jeune femme éclata d’un rire qui résonna largement.

— Allons, Allen Schezar, personne ne trouverait amusant de se battre dans le noir…  
— Celena, je…  
— Dilandau ! Je sais que mon corps n’a pas totalement retrouvé son apparence. Mais, c’est bien moi qui gouverne… Ce qui promet d’être amusant

Le trouble s’empara d’Allen. Il devait arrêter son ennemi, même si cela signifiait aussi blesser Celena…  
Sans parler du fait qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment rendre le contrôle de sa propre enveloppe charnelle à sa sœur.  
De toute façon, il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà la jeune femme s’élança vers lui.

OoO

L’autre front qui voyait s’affronter frère et sœur était situé à l’extérieur à une altitude assez élevée.  
La galerie empruntée par Yiris débouchait en plein extérieur, sur une sorte de plate-forme qui surplombait un petit fort balayé par un vent glacé.  
Il se trouvait tellement haut que la jeune femme avait la surprise de croiser des nuages, vision irréaliste.

Ce genre de climat n’était pas de ceux qui plaisaient le plus à l’ancienne générale, mais cela ne la surprit nullement. Constantin était intelligent, il compensait sa force moindre par un terrain qui l’avantageait.  
En effet, le jeune homme aimait les endroits à son image : froid et hostile.

Au milieu de cet lieu brumeux, Constantin finit par faire son apparition. Il n’avait nullement changé depuis la dernière fois.

Toujours impeccable, toujours glacial, paradoxalement charmeur, il était totalement vêtu de noir, assorti à sa chevelure et son armure de cuir brillant lui donnait une allure élégante, incongrue vu les circonstances.

— Ravi de t’accueillir ici, grande sœur… Enfin, créature ayant pris son apparence… Aujourd’hui sera un jour festif, nous allons solder nos comptes !  
— En effet… Soupira l’intéressée.

Contrairement à Allen, Yiris ne pensait pas sauver son cadet. Elle savait Constantin totalement fou et qu’aucun remède ne le remettrait jamais sur le droit chemin…  
Et pour autant, elle n’avait pas le droit de le tuer, conformément au serment fait à Lig Viete, alors que paradoxalement, elle devait l’arrêter. 

Ces vaines réflexions la rendaient folle. Alors cessant de penser, la jeune femme se jeta sur Constantin qui s’élança avec ravissement dans le duel. 

Le niveau technique déployé était probablement ce qui se faisait de mieux sur Gaea. Les deux combattants étaient d’une incroyable agilité et l’affrontement d’une épée et quelques petits couteaux de lance contre un simple bâton offrait un spectacle étonnant.

Au bout de quelques instants, l’esprit de Yiris se troubla. Elle revoyait son frère petit, du temps de la Terre.

Un instant de distraction et Constantin lui asséna une plaie à la cuisse. 

Difficilement, elle empêcha quelques larmes de s’échapper. Ce n’était pas la douleur qui la faisait pleurer, mais la situation.

Essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, elle parvint à se relancer dans le combat, même si la motivation commençait à lui faire défaut.

OoO

Le dégagement des décombres avait confirmé les aveux des prisonniers.  
Profitant du temps employé à cette tâche, Folken et Hylden avaient accepté des soins de fortune.  
Ironie du sort, chacun se retrouvait avec un bras en écharpe.

Dès que l’entrée des galeries fut suffisamment grande pour y entrer, ils furent paradoxalement les premiers à s’y engouffrer, suivis d’un effectif restreint, composés notamment du Crusade Crew et d’Haymlar.  
Avant d’y aventurer plus d’hommes, il fut convenu de sécuriser les lieux au préalable.

Disposant de lanternes à energist qui émettaient une lumière rosée, ils trouvèrent rapidement Chid, assis aux côtés d’Aleph, désormais étendu à terre.

Voyant son Duc sauf, Kaja poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Votre Majesté, je suis si heureux de vous retrouver !  
— C’est grâce à nos hommes, ils m’ont protégé de la déflagration au prix de leurs vies, mais aussi grâce à Yiris qui m’a secouru.  
— Et où est Yiris ? Interrogea Folken.

Chid allait répondre, Aleph le fit à sa place.

— Messeigneurs, pour répondre à vos questions légitimes, Allen Schezar est parti de ce côté, affronter Dilandau et Yiris, de l’autre, pour se confronter à Constantin.

Les questions allaient fuser, à nouveau, Aleph anticipa de sa faible voix.

— J’ai servi Constantin, puis Dilandau. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de m’achever, ils m’ont empoisonné et mon cas sera bientôt réglé. Je n’ai fait que délivrer mon message aux intéressés et soyez tranquille, je n’ai rien fait à Sa Majesté le Duc. Par ailleurs, je le suis infiniment reconnaissant du soin et du respect qu’il apporte à un agonisant comme moi en dépit de son espèce.

Le simple fait de lever le bras fut difficile pour l’individu. Il le laissa immédiatement retombé. 

Peinant de plus en plus à garder son apparence d’emprunt, Aleph présentait un visage blafard couverts des lignes colorées caractéristiques des fausses-personnes.

Voyant cela, Kaja et Haymlar mirent la main sur leur fourreau. Chid leur fit signe de ne rien faire.

— Je confirme, ils sont en effet allés dans ces directions…  
— Soit ! Acquiesça le Roi de Fanelia.

Les hommes se regardèrent. Chacun avait ses propres soucis, ainsi, sans discussion préalable, Folken, Hylden et Haymlar partirent d’un côté, Gaddes et le Crusade Crew, eux, s’engouffrèrent dans l’autre souterrain.

Le Duc aurait aimé pouvoir aider Allen, mais il s’en savait incapable du fait de ses blessures.  
Alors, assisté par Kaja, il regagna l’arrière, exigeant qu’Aleph soit lui aussi emmener afin d’attendre la mort dans un endroit décent.

OoO

Face au surprenant premier coup, Allen avait eut à peine le temps de parer en dégainant à la hâte.  
Par la suite, la technique de combat de Dilandau s’avéra aussi violente et anarchique que par le passé, esquiver était délicat.

A plusieurs reprises, le fou furieux infligea quelques coups superficiels à son adversaire. Et enfin, quand les premiers gouttes de sang tombèrent à terre, Dilandau jubila.

— Et bien, Allen, pas assez sur tes gardes ?

Le chevalier prit le parti de ne pas répondre aux provocations, se contentant d’assurer sa protection sans pour autant laisser son adversaire gagner du terrain.

Pour sa part, fidèle à lui-même, Dilandau assurait l’ambiance. Insultes et remarques cyniques s’enchaînaient. Cependant, seul le silence leur faisait écho.

L’affrontement était intense. L’entrechoquement des lames s’alternait avec des parades acrobatiques. L’art de l’esquive déployé par Allen renforçait encore plus cet aspect.

— C’est quand même pas possible ? Tu ne vas pas rester silencieux jusqu’à ce que je te sorte les tripes du ventre ? Tu penses à quoi là ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de se battre contre son pire ennemi qui pourtant à l’apparence de sa sœur adorée, dis-moi ?

Se reculant de quelques pas, cette fois, le chevalier ressentit le besoin de soulager sa colère.  
Reprenant son souffle penché avant de chasser ses cheveux attachés en arrière en se redressant, il fixa la jeune femme.

— Ferme-la ! Ma sœur est quelque part en toi, et dis-toi bien que je ferais tout pour la sauver et t’anéantir une fois pour toute !

La vulgarité du propos et le ton surprirent et amusèrent en même temps Dilandau.  
Cette fois, aucun doute, son adversaire était prêt à tout donner.

Et ce fut le cas !

Dans la sorte de cathédrale troglodyte formée par la pièce à la voute naturelle en coupole, les ombres dansaient au gré de la lumière des torches à une vitesse surprenante, rappelant le ballet des flammes dans un foyer.

Dans son élan de rage, Allen reprit rapidement le dessus. Il fallut peu de temps qu’il blesse la jeune femme.  
D’abord superficielles, les entailles se firent de plus en plus profondes.

Mais vint le moment de l’hésitation, voir ce corps, qui était pour lui celui de Celena avant tout, couvert de sang, il en était ébranlé.

Cette faiblesse fut perçue par l’adversaire qui en profita. 

Allen se trouva à terre, étendu sur le dos, dans l’axe exact du puits de lumière dont la clarté l’éblouissait.

Dilandau le tenait en joug faisant tout son poids sur son corps et la force déployée était étonnante. 

— Alors, Messire Allen, notre affaire va bientôt se terminer ? Déclara son adversaire, satisfait, en levant son épée.

L’intéressé resta muet. Brusquement, une hésitation se fit sentir dans le regard, un bref instant, il changea pour devenir celui de Celena.

Saisissant ce moment d’inattention, Allen renversa la jeune femme pour se dégager. Dilandau était redevenu maître la situation.  
Enfin, « maître » n’était pas le mot juste, les gestes étaient désordonnés, mêlés à des cris proches de la pure hystérie.

Face à cette gestuelle anarchique, le chevalier vit une simple riposte se transformer en coup subtilement placé à l’abdomen.  
La jeune femme s’effondra à terre.

Stupéfait, Allen se dirigea vers elle. Ses yeux, ce regard doux, c’était redevenu Celena.

OoO

A l’extérieur, la lutte continuait. Conscient qu’il serait le premier à fatiguer, Constantin se devait d’abréger les choses.  
La faiblesse de Yiris, par rapport à autrefois, était évidente, il se devait de l’exploiter. 

— Sache une chose ! Une fois que j’en aurai fini avec toi ! J’irais régler son compte à tes deux hommes : Hylden et Folken, mais surtout à la saleté que tu as engendrée !  
— Ferme-la ! Cria la jeune femme.  
— Ben, quoi, que je sache, tu ne peux pas me tuer, non ? Tu peux certes me mutiler, cependant, c’est moi, ton petit frère adoré, non ?

Les pupilles totalement dilatées renforçant son regard fou, Constantin ne laissait pas sa sœur indifférente.  
Subir cette rengaine haineuse devenait insupportable, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

Son sang coulait, certes, mais surtout ses larmes, encore et toujours.  
Dans un geste d’une violence désespérée, elle envoya valser Constantin, dont la tête heurta violemment le sol, l’empêchant de se relever immédiatement. 

Ce serait sans doute l’unique occasion de l’arrêter. 

Yiris bondit sur lui afin de le mettre en joug, cependant la fraction de seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle comprit qu’il l’avait piégée, il était pleinement conscient et avait parfaitement préparé sa parade.

Donnant un vif coup d’épée dans le flan de Yiris en plein vol, il la fit choir à terre avant de commencer à l’immobiliser en lui plantant un couteau de lance dans le bras droit.

Maintenant, c’était à la seule force de sa main gauche que la jeune femme retenait son frère à l’écart d’elle, même si en fait, il n’avait qu’à tendre son bras libre pour l’égorger d’un poignard.

Se penchant près d’elle, il changea d’expression :

— Avant de te faire partir Yiris, je dois te faire une confession…

OoO

— Je t’en prie… Prononça Celena avec difficulté. Laisse-moi, Dilandau est encore là, il peut revenir à tout moment…

Agenouillé, Allen tenait dans ses bras sa sœur. La blessure était sérieuse.  
Sans soin rapide, la jeune femme était condamnée à brève échéance.

— Tais-toi, je vais comprimer ta plaie et ralentir l’hémorragie… Des secours vont arriver… 

Un bref instant, afin de voir ce dont il pourrait se servir pour soigner sa sœur, le chevalier détourna son regard d’elle.  
L’erreur…

Le regard changea, reprenant ce rouge angoissant. Alors d’une main, Dilandau, redevenu maître du corps, empoigna son épée et transperça Allen d’un coup au flanc gauche.

Ce dernier s’écroula à terre, rapidement baigné dans son sang, l’artère abdominale avait probablement dû être tranchée.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme, une lutte intense s’opérait dans l’esprit. Sans cesse, un sourire narquois succédait à un regard désespéré.

Et finalement, Celena sembla gagner le duel et des larmes envahirent son regard. Difficilement, elle tendit une main à son frère qui s’en saisit.

— Grand frère, je suis désolée… Je n’ai pas pu l’en empêcher…  
— Oublie-ça… Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. C’est moi qui ai commis des err…

Les yeux bleus du chevalier se fermèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté.

— Allen… Ce n’est… Non, je ne pourrais plus vivre en ayant fait ça…

Dans un geste désespéré, la jeune femme se saisit de l’épée avec laquelle le démon qui l’habitait avait tué son frère.

Un moment, hébétée, elle la tourna entre ses mains tachées des sangs mêlés d’elle et de son frère.  
Son regard se faisait comme fasciné. 

Ce que lui racontait son aîné à propos de l’honneur des soldats lui revenait en mémoire.

Son geste alternait une évidente hésitation avec une surprenante assurance, et peu à peu, elle approcha la lame de sa gorge.

Sa main tremblait, tandis que des voix se faisaient entendre. Alors qu’elles s’approchaient, Celena reconnut celle de Gaddes.

Elle voulait tellement le revoir, mais…

Ignorant sa blessure, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour se donner du courage, d’un coup sec et net, elle se trancha la carotide.

Gaddes, premier arrivé sur les lieux, vit un court instant le regard bleu de sa femme, encore animé de vie, devenir vitreux.

Le reste du Crusade Crew ne trouva rien à dire face à l’effroyable spectacle, tandis que le sergent resta un long moment, agenouillé, incapable ne serait-ce que de pleurer.

OoO

Constantin maintenait toujours sa sœur en joug. Si elle avait réellement forcé de sa main valide, elle aurait certainement réussit à se relever, tout comme lui aurait déjà pu l’achever.

— Tu sais, expliqua Constantin d’une façon étonnement posée, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton cas, ces derniers mois… Après cette… mystérieuse évasion… j’ai repensé à ce que tu as chanté… 

L’affreuse scène de sa tentative de viol revint à la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle se demandait avec angoisse vers où la conversation allait se diriger. 

— Tu sais, reprit-il, quand je t’ai entendu, j’ai compris que c’était toi…

Une brève lueur d’espoir traversa le regard de Yiris, mais elle resta silencieuse.

— Malheureusement, tu as été corrompue par une force démoniaque et je dois te purifier. Je suis désolé d’en arriver là. Cependant, je n’ai pas d’autre choix… Si je te laisse vivre, tu es vouée aux enfers…  
— Constantin… Je…

Il avait retrouvé ce sourire, celui de son enfance, celui du bon vieux temps. En fait, il voulait son salut, et finalement, elle aussi aspirait simplement à ce que tout s’arrête.

L’épée du jeune homme tremblait, il semblait au bord de pleurer.

— Je… Yiyi, je te tue et après, je me suicide. On a assez souffert comme ça… 

Elle commençait à relâcher le peu de force qu’elle exerçait de son bâton. Ainsi, la distance qui les séparait diminua dangereusement tandis que la lame de Constantin se rapprocha dangereusement du cœur de la jeune femme.

Les lèvres de Yiris esquissèrent un sourire, finalement, c’était bien que tout s’arrête ainsi… pour tous les  
deux…  
Alors, elle ferma ses paupières.

Soudain, elle sentit une légère coupure sur sa trachée comme une brise fraîche, furtive, accompagnée d’un bruit indéfinissable.  
Ensuite, un lourd poids sembla retomber sur elle.

Déconcertée, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Dans la brume, il lui sembla distinguer Folken, essoufflé, tenant une épée couverte de sang. 

Mais quand son regard s’abaissa, ce fut l’horreur.

Sur elle, gisait le corps décapité de son frère. Terrorisée par la vision du cou tranché sanguinolent, Yiris se dégagea avec des mouvements brusques en hurlant.  
Impossible de se lever, elle rampa à quatre pattes vers la tête de son frère

Tremblante, elle la saisit. Les traits de Constantin s’étaient figés dans une expression tendre. Quelques secondes, elle le regarda avant de le blottir contre son cœur en lui fermant les yeux  
D’une voix quasi inaudible, elle murmura dans son grec natal.

— Constantin, petit frère…


	56. Une précieuse confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 56

Une précieuse confession

Publié pour la première fois le 4 décembre 2012

 

Après la mort de son frère, Yiris resta un long moment, prostrée, le regard perdu.  
Dans son délire, elle s’était rapproché du corps du défunt et avait posé sa tête à la va-vite sur son tronc, tenant à lui rendre un semblant d’intégrité. 

Et là, comme on le fait avec un petit enfant qui refuse de dormir, elle berçait doucement ce qu’il restait de son cadet, repensant à tous les moments heureux qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Témoins de ce triste spectacle, Folken, Hylden et Haymlar restèrent un moment, immobiles, ne sachant que faire.

Puis, après avoir pris soin de rengainer son épée sanguinolente, Folken s’approcha d’elle et s’accroupit à sa hauteur.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que, se tournant dans sa direction, Yiris le repoussa violemment avec son bâton en s’adressant à lui dans un grec incompréhensible, avec une voix de petite fille affolée.  
Désemparé, le Roi se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Un court moment, les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard, cherchant une solution. 

Après ces quelques instants de réflexion, Hylden tenta sa chance. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des soldats en état de choc, donc il pensait pouvoir maîtriser la situation.

Dans un premier temps, il s’assit auprès d’elle, sans un mot et, quand elle sembla s’habituer à sa présence, il lui toucha l’épaule, puis la joue et, enfin, quand elle cessa de trembler, il la prit dans ses bras.  
Peu à peu, elle s’apaisa. Lorsque quand les renforts arrivèrent, le général posa une couverture sur elle et, enfin, parvint à lui faire lâcher le corps de son frère.

Utilisant une civière, les soldats évacuèrent les restes de Constantin. Sans prononcer un mot, Yiris se leva, les épaules enveloppées dans sa couverture, et suivit le convoi. 

Quand elle passa près de Folken, elle s’arrêté. D’abord, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard, puis, elle se tourna sèchement et lui asséna juste un mot, « dolofónos », terme dont ce dernier, connaissait le sens, « assassin », en grec.  
Elle se retourna aussi net et repartit. Folken regardait le sol… A quoi bon… 

Haymlar fit signe au Roi et à son collègue qu’il allait veiller sur elle le temps de retourner au campement.

Heureusement, Yiris, même si elle restait secouée de tressautes nerveuses, toléra la présence de son ancien subordonné.

Ainsi, Folken et Hylden se retrouvèrent seuls, sur cette étrange esplanade noyée dans la brume.

— Vous savez, fit le général, je crois qu’il fallait que l’un de nous deux ait le courage de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Le seul moyen d’arrêter ce fou était de le tuer… Vous avez fait ce qu’il fallait pour Yiris… Là, elle est encore sous le choc. Cependant elle devrait finir par recouvrer ses esprits assez vite je pense. De toute façon, elle sera surveillée en permanence.  
— Tu dis cela parce que tu tires ton épingle du jeu ? Remarqua le Roi d’un ton cynique. Tu ne comprends pas le grec, mais elle m’a dit que j’étais un « assassin », et je ne pense pas que c’est l’état de choc ait influencé sa pensée !

Ne souhaitant nullement engager davantage la conversation, le Souverain regagna le souterrain.  
Après quelques instants à méditer, Hylden fit de même.

OoO

Au sein des troupes d’Asturia, c’était aussi l’état de choc. Les soldats en deuil se préparaient à rapatrier leur chef au pays, et, même temps, le corps de sa sœur.

Gaddes était anéanti. Après la macabre découverte, il avait passé un long moment auprès des dépouilles de son épouse et de son commandant.

Avec précaution, Katz, Teo, Pyle et Kio avaient emmené la corps de leur commandant tandis que Reeden et Ort étaient restés auprès de leur sergent dévasté.  
Quand les deux soldats lui avaient demandé comment il allait, Gaddes avait juste eu un haussement d’épaule avant de fermer délicatement les jolis yeux bleus de sa défunte épouse.

Puis, se relevant, il l’avait prise dans ses bras pour la ramener lui-même au campement.  
Après une nuit, seul à la veiller, il décida d’aller de l’avant, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à son esprit de se noyer dans la tristesse.

Bien qu’il ne soit jamais resté qu’un simple sergent du fait d’un obscur passé de repris de justice, Gaddes était connu pour son grand sens pratique et assurait depuis des années la gestion du port aérien de Palas.

Ainsi, dépassant sa peine, il faisait preuve d’une étonnante force en s’impliquant dans la logistique de l’armée d’Asturia, même si les soldats et officiers, admiratifs devant tant de courage, essayaient de lui dire de se reposer sous peine de finir par s’effondrer, d’épuisement cette fois…

Heureusement, l’ensemble du Crusade Crew veillait au grain, et s’assurerait que le sergent mange un minimum et prenne un peu de temps de se reposer.

Soigneusement, Gaddes décida personnellement de ranger les affaires de son commandant pour les rapatrier auprès de Millerna.

En effet, après la Reine et Celena, il pouvait se considérer comme celui qui était le plus proche d’Allen.

Soudain, le médecin-chef de l’armée d’Asturia entra dans la tente du défunt.

— Sergent, en préparant le corps de Messire Allen, j’ai trouvé ceci, glissé dans ses vêtements. 

Il s’agissait d’une enveloppe fermée par un sceau de cire. Ce dernier, aux armes de la famille Schezar, était d’une couleur violette caractéristique.

En Asturia, un vieil usage voulait qu’un soldat, en particulier un gradé, ait ses dernières volontés inscrites sur un papier de bonne facture, capable de résister au sang, et scellé de cire violet sombre, une des couleurs du deuil.

— On attend le retour à Palas pour le confier à la Reine ? Hasarda le praticien.

Gaddes acquiesça. Avant de retourner à sa tâche. Imaginant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer ce qui c’était passé à la Souveraine.

Et c’est là que Dryden fit son apparition.

— Vous vous en sortez, sergent ? Demanda-t-il, d’un ton calme et posé.  
— Oui, ça va… De toute façon, il faut bien. Mais, je vous avoue, j’ai l’impression d’être dans un cauchemar…  
— Ecoutez, je vais vous suivre à Palas ! Occupez-vous de tout le bazar militaire, moi, je veux que la Reine sache que je suis là pour la gestion courante. Cependant, je ne tiens pas pour autant à m’imposer…  
— Merci Dryden ! Répondit Gaddes en relevant la tête.

Sur ce, le marchand quitta la tente et commença à arpenter le campement en voie de démantèlement. Il aurait cru que la mort d’Allen aurait au moins satisfait une partie de lui-même, ce n’était absolument pas le cas…

Il ne considérait pas avoir gagner la victoire. Plutôt se trouver dans une situation de forfait… Aucun honneur, aucune gloire… 

La voie qui le menait vers Millerna était libre, il ne se sentait pas à l’aise pour l’emprunter. Cependant, comme il venait de le dire à Gaddes, il voulait qu’elle sache qu’il était là, si besoin…

OoO

Au soir, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil avaient totalement disparus derrière les hauteurs, le ciel de la vallée s’éclaira.

Après avoir posé sous sa langue une pièce destinée au passeur des Enfers souterrains des légendes grecques, Yiris embrassa une dernière fois le front de son frère avant de mettre le feu à son bûcher funéraire qu’elle avait passé la fin de journée à confectionner seule, refusant toute assistance.  
Néanmoins, tout s’était déroulé sous la surveillance attentive d’Haymlar, auquel elle n’avait pas adressé un mot.

Juste pour éviter un conflit, elle avait accepté un peu d’eau et du pain, rien de plus… Thé et gâteaux, ce n’était pas le moment...

Durant tout le temps qu’il fallait au corps pour ne devenir que cendres, elle resta à réciter des prières orthodoxes en triturant sa croix.  
Complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus trop à quelle foi se vouer, alors elle avait mélangé les traditions de son pays natal.

Quand le bûcher fût à l’apogée de sa puissance, elle se mit debout et récita le Credo de Nicée-Constantinople à voix haute.

Un peu plus loin en arrière, mais sur le qui-vive en cas d’idée suicidaire de sa femme, Folken l’entendit.  
Il était le seul à comprendre le sens ce texte, un texte orthodoxe ayant valeur de profession de Foi pour les croyants de cette religion.

Ceci dit, elle se recula, posa sa main droite pour toucher le sol pour faire son signe de croix, la main restant longuement posée sur le sternum.  
Les crépitements du bûcher avaient dissimuler les sanglots de la sœur qui avait perdu son frère.

Enfin, elle se recula et s’assit en tailleur pour attendre la fin, rassurant ceux qui la surveillaient. Maintenant, ils étaient à bonne distance pour agir.

A plusieurs reprises, Haymlar essaya de communiquer, proposant à nouveau de l’eau vu l’air brûlant autour du bûcher.  
Après n’avoir répondu que par gestes ou maugréer en grec, elle finit pas lâcher un « oui » normalement.  
Un progrès clef selon Hylden.

Pour ce qui était des blessures, par contre, elle avait refusé tout soin. Seule, à l’aide de ses dents et de sa main valide, elle avait juste bandé sa grosse plaie à l’avant-bras, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci cicatriserait d’ici peu, tout comme les autres blessures, plus légères.

Un moment, sentant que l’observation attentive dont elle faisait l’objet tendait à relâcher un peu. Elle releva le bas de son pantalon.  
Passant sa main sur son mollet gauche, elle fit apparaître d’étranges signes, proches de ceux que Lig Viete avait inscrit sur son cœur et qu’elle avait elle-même marqués sur Folken.  
Ce constat lui arracha un soupir de soulagement, les dessins qu’elle avait tracés à la hâte pendant que Folken, Hylden et Haymlar ne l’avaient pas regardée sur le fortin des nuages avaient fonctionné correctement.

A l’écart, entre deux discussions avec les autorités de Freid et d’Asturia, Folken et Hylden continuaient de regarder, à distance, Yiris dire adieu à son frère.  
Ils espéraient qu’elle surmonterait l’épreuve avec le moins de difficultés possibles, même s’ils savaient tous deux pertinemment que ce serait loin d’être simple. 

Pour l’heure, ils étaient accaparés à gérer la suite des événements. Pour commencer, une fouille méticuleuse de la vallée allait être organisée.

Malheureusement, du fait de l’air difficilement respirable, celle-ci prendra un certain temps, laissant donc une possibilité à quelques derniers ennemis réfugiés de s’enfuir, même si Exclior avait offert des renforts fausses-personnes.  
A cela succéderait le retrait des troupes avec, malgré tout, l’entretien d’une petite force de surveillance, au cas où…

Pour ce qui était de la piste des voleurs, elle s’arrêtait net ici. Qu’en était-il des énormes quantités des précieux rochers encore manquantes ? Mystère…  
L’energist réagissant au phénomène de résonnance, toutes celles du fort avaient explosé.

Etant donné qu’aucune trace de convoi terrestre, hormis celles provenant de Fanelia, n’était visible, il devenait raisonnable de penser qu’il existait une galerie pour évacuer l’energist…

L’hypothèse folle qu’elle traverse les hautes montagnes pour rejoindre les terres du sud avait germé, et cela avait tendance à paniquer les états-majors qui se prenaient à imaginer des tribus indigènes disposés désormais de technologies proches des leurs.

Cela dit, une immense partie des voûtes souterraines s’étant effondrées, l’hiver arrivant, les recherches n’iraient pas plus loin…

Tout au plus, fut-il convenu d’envoyer quelques espions voir ce qui se tramait de l’autre côté des montagnes, sans grand espoir car le voyage serait long et les voleurs d’energist avaient toujours su se faire discrets.

OoO

Après un long émouvant hommage à Allen et avant de regagner sa capitale pour se rétablir de sa blessure à la jambe, Chid s’était rendu au chevet d’Aleph, dont l’agonie était interminable. 

Désormais totalement paralysé des membres, mais toujours conscient, il attendait l’ultime étape : la paralysie pulmonaire.

De ses maigres forces, il avait discuté avec le Duc et l’échange s’était avéré long et enrichissant.  
Le fausse-personne avait raconté sa vie et expliqué au jeune homme son quotidien de paria.

Chid avait soigneusement écouté et aux termes d’heures de discussion, Aleph avait conclu en disant :

— Votre Majesté a le potentiel pour faire de grande chose car elle possède le don de lire dans le cœur des gens et surtout de savoir les écouter.  
— Je vous remercie… Vos paroles me touchent ! Répondit Chid. J’aspire de tout cœur à progresser et à devenir un grand Souverain qui saura protéger son peuple et gérer son pays.  
— N’ayez aucun doute à ce sujet…

Les poumons d’Aleph commençaient à se crisper, les mouvements du diaphragme perdaient de leur amplitude.

Sentant qu’il ne pourrait plus parler très longtemps, il s’adressa au Duc :

— Votre Majesté, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de votre bonté à mon égard, mais je me permets de solliciter auprès de vous une dernière faveur.  
— Je vous écoute.  
— Il faut absolument que je vois Yiris avant de m’éteindre.

OoO

Quand le bûcher fut entièrement consumé, l’ancienne générale recueillit avec précaution les cendres de son frère dans une jarre qu’elle scella.  
Elle était en train de terminer son étrange besogne quand un soldat de Freid vint l’avertir da la requête d’Aleph.

Elle su le dissimuler, cependant cette demande l’intéressait au plus haut point. Elle avait d’innombrables questions à poser au fausse-personne.

Alors, elle confia son précieux récipient aux bons soins d’Haymlar, lui demandant, d’une voix qui se voulait posée, de le mettre en sécurité.

Ceci fait, elle se rendit auprès d’Aleph. 

Le fausse-personne avait retrouvé l’apprendre propre à son espèce. Sa respiration était plus que superficielle, son temps de vie restant ne se comptait plus qu’en minutes.

Sans un mot, Yiris vint s’asseoir sur un tabouret et observa l’individu. Au bout de quelques instants celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, souriant car son souhait s’exauçait.

— Ainsi, donc tu es finalement… venue !  
— Oui, désolée du retard, j’avais plus important à faire ! 

Le cynisme de Yiris rencontra un petit sourire du mourant, totalement serein.

— Tu es là… Je peux encore parler… Pour moi, c’est… tout ce qui compte…  
— Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
— A partir du moment où j’ai réalisé que… j’avais été empoisonné… j’ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Je dois reconnaître qu’en fait… je réfléchissais depuis un moment déjà…  
— Si tu manques tant que ça de souffle, abrège !

Le visage du fausse-personne s’anima à nouveau d’un rictus amusé.

— Tu as raison ! Bien… Tout comme les autres… tu dois te demander où… se trouve le reste de l’energist volé ?

Pas de mot, Yiris afficha un air intéressé qui répondait clairement. Alors, Aleph reprit :

— Nous utilisions une salle en profondeur dans la montagne. Pour effectuer les transferts d’energist via un vieux système d’onde hérité de Zaibach… La brume des hauteurs dissimulait les colonnes de lumière et… un système de gestion des fréquences… entrait en résonnance avec le point de puissance de Freid, tout proche… rendant les colonnes générées en ce lieu difficilement perceptibles.  
— Je présume que le système a dû être détruit ? Grogna la jeune femme.  
— En effet, après l’envoi du dernier convoi… qui a suivi la destruction du fortin de la vallée… nous avons tout démonté pour créer la bombe avec laquelle nous vous avons piégé…  
— Soit, j’ai compris… Et auras-tu la générosité de me dire qui sont tes commanditaires avant de trépasser ? Demanda l’ancienne général avec un air blasé.  
— Mieux…

Cette fois, le regard de Yiris s’illumina. Une perspective intéressante se laissait entrevoir.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu appelles « mieux » ?  
— A mon cou… il y a un collier… Veuillez le détacher… Je vous prie…

La jeune femme eut une brève hésitation, elle redoutait un piège, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, l’individu lui inspirait une certaine confiance.  
Alors, délicatement, elle retira la chaîne qui entourait le cou du mourant. Celle-ci soutenait un étrange pendentif.

Délicatement, Yiris examina l’objet. A première vue, hormis sa facture qui ne permettait pas d’en déterminer l’origine, il n’avait rien d’extraordinaire.  
Certes, il était en or, en forme de losange, avec quelques pierres précieuses incrustées, après…

— En fait… soupira le fausse-personne, c’est une clef de transport… Il fallait tout un système d’onde… pour transporter de l’energist… mais pour une personne… peut-être plus… le pendentif seul… suffisait…

Quelques instants durant, d’une voix de plus en plus inaudible, l’individu expliqua le fonctionnement de l’engin. 

Quand il eut fini, Yiris s’aventura à lui poser une question :

— Dites-moi, pourquoi m’avez-vous laissée m’enfuir quand j’étais prisonnière de mon frère ?  
— Je crois… que j’ai vu en vous… la personne de la légende… Et je constate… que je ne suis pas le seul…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme prit la main de l’agonisant, qui ferma les yeux dans une expression apaisée.

— Sachez une chose… je ne sais pas vraiment qui tire les ficelles… Ils m’ont toujours parlé à visages couverts… Je sais qu’ils ont créé… un endroit particulier… C’est là que… la clef vous conduira… Mais je ne saurai vous dire… où cet endroit se trouve… en ce monde…  
— Merci pour l’information, je saurais me débrouiller !  
— Une dernière chose, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné mon nom… Je me nomme Aleph…

Et dans cette politesse, ces poumons se figèrent. Cela en était fini de lui.

Etait-ce parce qu’elle partageait le sang de son espèce ? Parce qu’il lui avait donné la réponse à bien des questions ? Ou tout simplement parce qu’elle estimait qu’il méritait un certain respect ?

Quoiqu’il en soit, Yiris enveloppa son corps d’un linceul comme on le faisait de ceux des fausses-personnes et le veilla jusqu’au lever du jour.

Et au matin, la toile était tombée à plat. Comme le voulait leur malédiction, il ne subsistait rien du corps des fausses-personnes après leur mort.

OoO

Progressivement, les soldats regagnaient leurs patries respectives, tandis que les recherches dans le reste de la vallée se poursuivaient difficilement, sans résultat.

Le retour des troupes d’Asturia au pays fut le plus douloureux. Au port flottant de la cité lacunaire, en tenue de grand deuil, robe noire couverte d’un voile de même teinte, la Reine, tenant un de ses fils de chacune de ses mains, attendait aux premières loges.  
En dépit des douloureuses circonstances, elle restait incroyablement digne.

Dans un silence respectueux, le convoi funéraire gagna la cour du palais de Palas où une émouvante cérémonie rendit hommage au défunt.  
Comme il l’avait promis, Dryden se fit très discret.

La nuit suivante, Millerna, après avoir veillé ses fils, longs à s’endormir, se retrouva seule dans ses appartements. 

Alors, elle décacheta la lettre énonçant les dernières volontés d’Allen.  
Immédiatement, trois autres petits plis en tombèrent, un pour elle, un pour Celena, et pour Caspar et Henry.

En premier lieu, la Souveraine s’attarda sur le message principal. Il s’agissait comme le voulait l’usage d’un testament formel par lequel le défunt répartissait ses biens et énonçait ses dernières volontés quand au lieu de sa sépulture  
Comme elle le pensait, Allen voulait simplement reposer auprès de sa mère.

Son testament léguait l’essentiel de ses biens à ses fils, en particulier la maison familiale qu’il était parvenu à racheter après en avoir été expulsé enfant faute de revenu.

Le reste était destiné à sa sœur. Il y avait une confortable rente ainsi que la petite maison qu’elle occupait.

Sans aucune hésitation, sachant que ses enfants ne manqueraient jamais de rien, Millerna décida que les biens prévus à l’attention de Celena reviendraient à son époux, Gaddes.

Ces tracas matériels résolus, Millerna se concentra sur la missive à son attention et l’ouvrit.

« Ma chère Millerna, 

Si tu lis cette lettre, c’est donc que je ne serais plus là. J’espère tout de même avoir réussi à sauver Celena.  
Je suis désolé de te laisser seule avec Caspar et Henry, mais j’ai confiance en tes capacités. Ce sont parfois des petits démons, mais ils sauront se montrer plus conciliants. Et plus tard, ce seront eux qui veilleront sur toi.

Pour tout ce qui est de la gestion du pays, je reconnais ne pas t’avoir laissé beaucoup de latitude et avoir eu tendance à vouloir tout faire à ta place.  
Cependant, comme le disait ta sœur Eries du temps où c’était elle qui te conseillait, tu seras une grande Reine, je n’en ai jamais douté. Là encore, crois en toi !

Enfin, j’ai une dernière faveur à te demander. Dans ma maison, au salon, dans un tiroir secret situé derrière un portrait de ma tendre mère, tu trouveras un autre pli, il est pour Chid Zar Freid.  
J’avais longtemps hésité avant de le rédiger, cependant tes arguments m’ont convaincu. Il a le droit de savoir et finalement, je préfère partir en sachant que je n’ai plus de secrets.

Sache que je t’ai aimée du fond de mon cœur. Je ne peux pas nier qu’à la base, je voyais Marlene en toi. Cela dit, j’ai appris à t’apprécier pour ce que tu étais, toi, notamment pour ton côté extraverti, qui te différenciait tant d’elle.  
J’espère que tu sauras me pardonner mon comportement parfois indélicat.

Prends bien soin de toi, et surtout ne va pas gâcher ta vie en me pleurant. Grâce à toi, j’ai compris que l’on peut aimer sincèrement une deuxième fois dans sa vie et ainsi avoir une seconde chance.

Avec tout mon amour,

Allen »

Un long moment, la Reine resta à pleurer, serrant fort la missive contre son cœur.  
Ce dernier mot d’amour la touchait profondément et elle avait au moins le réconfort de savoir qu’Allen avait accepté de ne pas emporter son secret avec lui.

Après toutes ces émotions, le besoin de s’aérer un peu se fit sentir. Alors, se couvrant d’un châle épais, elle partit arpenter les terrasses du palais.

Un instant, elle aperçut Dryden sur une terrasse. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de main accompagné d’un sourire bienveillant avant de regagner ses appartements.  
Elle en resta encore davantage songeuse…

Et quand le lendemain, par un temps nuageux, lors de la mise en terre d’Allen et de sa sœur, elle vit le marchand discret dans l’assistance, elle resta tout aussi perdue...

OoO

Dans la vallée de soufre de Freid, le Roi de Fanelia serait parmi les derniers à lever le camp. Supervisant les derniers soucis logistiques, Hylden était encore sur place, tandis que Haymlar avait déjà regagné le pays avec une bonne partie des troupes.

L’affrontement se terminait sur un goût amer d’inachevé. Le combat contre les voleurs d’energist en restant, pour le moment, là. Il était certain qu’en les personnes de Dilandau et Constantin, deux piliers du trafic venaient de disparaître.

Pensive, Yiris s’était mise à l’écart des militaires alors, qu’en temps ordinaire, elle se serait plu à donner des ordres.  
Elle ne cessait de tourner entre ses doigts le cadeau d’Aleph. Normalement, elle aurait dû divulguer les renseignements en sa possession, cependant là, l’enjeu devenait trop personnel.

Dans son for intérieur, elle savait qu’elle devait aller au bout de son désir de comprendre le sens de son existence ? Cependant, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qui l’attendait.

Après de longues heures de tergiversation, elle s’apprêtait à mettre le système en fonctionnement. C’est alors que Hylden se dirigea vers elle et lui tendait sa main valide.

— Yiris, viens ! Il est temps de rentrer, d’accord ?  
— Attends, encore quelques minutes… J’arrive…  
Cette fois, il lui restait peu de temps pour agir. Elle s’éloigna du groupe. La voyant faire, Folken, l’avant-bras plâtré, se précipita à sa poursuite.

— Rattrape-la ! Hurla-t-il à l’attention de Hylden.

Ne réfléchissant pas, il s’exécuta et suivit lui aussi Yiris dans sa fuite.

Cette dernière comprit que là, elle était prise au piège. Usant de ses capacités de fausse-personne, elle s’apprêtait à semer les deux hommes, quand soudain, le pendentif lui échappa et tomba dans un petit cours d’eau trouble.

Le temps qu’elle passa à le retrouver à le ramasser suffit à Folken et Hylden pour la rattraper.

— Laissez-moi ! Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Déclara-t-elle en enclenchant le mécanisme.

Un cercle de lumière se forma autour d’elle, d’où émergea rapidement une colonne.  
Se précipitant, le Roi et le général parvinrent à se faire emporter avec.

Et c’est incrédules que les soldats encore en poste virent le ciel brumeux s’illuminer de façon quasi aveuglante.

OoO

Comme souvent en fin de journée, Hitomi était assise dans son lit en train de lire. Balgus s’était endormi la tête posée sur ses genoux.  
Elle resterait ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende Van revenir. En effet, ce dernier pouvait passer des heures entières à se recueillir sur la tombe de Merle.

A ces moments-là, Hitomi savait se faire discrète. Elle respectait son deuil et savait que celui-ci serait long.  
Parfois, s’il se faisait vraiment tard, elle venait juste l’interrompre en s’asseyant à côté de lui en silence, posant sa joue sur épaule.

Ceci dit, Van faisait aussi des efforts pour aller mieux. Appuyé sur une canne, il essayait de marcher un peu chaque jour, prenait le temps de manger…  
De plus, en dépit de son état de fatigue, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’assister à certaines séances du Conseil.  
Ce qu’il préférait, c’était avant tout passer du temps avec son fils.

Il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre… Au fil de ce dernier, Hitomi se demandait comment la situation de la double Royauté allait se résoudre.  
Au fond d’elle, un souhait était apparu. Cependant, pour l’heure, elle le gardait pour elle.

Et en cette soirée qui devait être paisible, brusquement, son cœur se serra. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire…  
Instinctivement, elle prit son fils dans ses bras pour aller le coucher et commença à arpenter les couloirs.

Son errance dans le palais la conduit rapidement auprès de Chioni.

Dans la pièce voisine de la chambre de la fillette, deux filles de Mila veillaient au grain, tout en se distrayant en consultant un catalogue présentant des échantillons de tissus de la meilleure facture qui soit.

Quand Hitomi les questionna sur la petite Princesse, les deux demoiselles répondirent que, comme on pouvait l’attendre d’un si petit enfant, elle dormait paisiblement. 

En effet, passant la tête par la porte de la pièce voisine, la jeune femme blonde vit la petite assoupie dans son berceau.  
Cependant, malgré les apparences rassurantes, Hitomi tint à s’approcher de la Princesse.

Tendant sa main vers elle, la petite respiration légère de la fillette se fit sentir, mais quand elle la toucha, elle ne la vit même pas frissonner.  
D’un geste surprenant les filles, Hitomi frappa fortement ses mains l’une contre l’autre, provoquant un claquement. A nouveau, aucune réaction de la part de Chioni.

Quand la jeune femme lui souleva le bras, il retomba mollement. Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, la petite fille avait sombré dans le coma…

OoO

Complètement sonnée comme si elle avait été ballotée des heures durant, Yiris ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle se souvenait avoir quitté Freid en fin d’après-midi et se retrouvait à présent sous le soleil aveuglant du temps de midi.

A plat ventre, elle releva la tête, et vit, tout près d’elle eux aussi à terre, Folken et Hylden. Ils étaient encore inconscients.

Puisant dans ses forces, la jeune femme réussit à se faire basculer sur le dos pour mieux voir autour d’elle.  
Dans le ciel, aucune trace de la Lune des Illusions, juste cet astre diurne dont la lumière lui apparaissait encore plus éblouissante que d’ordinaire.

Regardant plus bas alentour, elle découvrit quelques bâtiments en parfait état, dont le style lui rappela étrangement les ruines grecques.  
Le tout se trouvait au sein d’une végétation luxuriante.

Elle-même et ses deux compagnons de voyage semblaient étendus au centre d’une sorte de place décorée de mosaïques.

Le paradis ?


	57. Utopie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 57

Utopie

Publié pour la première fois le 11 décembre 2012

 

Non seulement, l’endroit était étonnant, mais en plus, il faisait bon, un climat étonnant à l’approche de l’hiver... A moins d’être encore bien plus loin de Freid qu’elle ne le croyait…  
L’hémisphère sud de Gaea était peu connu… Il était possible qu’elle ait atterri là et c’était peut-être logique de ne pas y voir la Lune des Illusions…

Toute cette réflexion lui provoquait surtout un intense mal de crâne. Ayant toujours quelques difficultés à retrouver ses esprits, Yiris parvint néanmoins à s’asseoir.

Et là, surprise : la petite esplanade où elle se trouvait était entourée de curieux, tous vêtus de blanc, dans un style aussi antique que les bâtiments.

Tendant ses mains en arrière, elle secoua ses compagnons de voyage :

— Folken, Hylden, réveillez-vous, on a de la visite ! Murmura-t-elle, quelque peu stressée.

A leur tour, les deux hommes émergèrent progressivement de leur torpeur. Eux-aussi furent totalement stupéfaits de découvrir là où ils avaient été envoyés.  
Tandis que le trio se relevait tout en restant silencieux face aux nombreuses paires d’yeux braquées sur eux, un vieil homme, portant une toge immaculée et une longue barbe grisonnante, s’avança.

— Bonjour à vous, honorables visiteurs, je suis Sophocle, le grand ancien ! Chef de l’Utopie !

Le mot « utopie » laissa les nouveaux arrivants perplexes. Cependant, à observer davantage les lieux, l’endroit leur apparut purement et simplement parfait.

Une atmosphère de calme et paix, comme ils n’en avaient jamais connu auparavant prenait possession d’eux.

— Allons, ne vous en faites pas, reprit Sophocle, vous êtes les bienvenus en ce lieu ! Je présume que vous avez besoin de vous rafraîchir et de vous désaltérez, je vous en prie, venez avec moi ! Mais, avant tout, puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l’honneur ?

Se regardant les uns les autres, Folken, Hylden et Yiris dirent chacun juste leur prénom avant de suivre le vieil homme.

Leur chemin, qui attira moult curieux aux abords, les conduisit à travers la cité. Le dénommé Sophocle prit le temps de leur présenter les installations très modernes de sa ville.

Ils découvrirent un étonnant réseau gérant l’eau pure venue d’une source jaillissante et ramenant les eaux souillées vers une citerne dont elles ressortaient purifiées avant d’atterrir dans un bassin animé d’un tourbillon les aspirant sans doute à l’extérieur.

Il expliqua aussi que la nuit, c’était des plantes emmagasinant la lumière du jour, qui la restituait et éclairait ainsi les lieux.  
Le reste de l’énergie, celle qui chauffait l’eau et la nourriture, provenait de surprenantes machines qui elles-aussi utilisaient l’énergie du soleil.  
En tant qu’ingénieur, Folken était vraiment ébahi par la modernité de la cité. Il avait des milliers de questions à poser.

Cependant, avant qu’il en ait l’occasion, le groupe parvint à ce que l’on pouvait qualifier de palais, situé sur une sorte de monticule qui dominait une bonne partie de la cité.  
L’endroit était grandiose, l’architecture magnifique, mais néanmoins épurée. Là encore, même à l’intérieur, la végétation se mêlait avec harmonie à la pierre blanche et l’ensemble était incroyablement lumineux.  
Parcourant les lieux, le Roi de Fanelia éprouva une étrange sensation de déjà vu.  
L’aspect de l’endroit, son relief, ses bâtiments, tout rappelait ce qu’on lui avait raconté au sujet de la cité d’Atlantis et de la Vallée des Illusions… Etrange coïncidence…

Ainsi, malgré l’accueil chaleureux réservé, une subtile angoisse s’empara progressivement de Folken.  
Et ce sentiment d’insécurité contrastait avec une autre impression bien plus inattendue, celle de se sentir chez lui.

OoO

Après de vaines recherches à travers les forêts environnantes, les dernières troupes de Fanelia, assistées de nombreux soldats de Freid durent se rendre à l’évidence : Folken, Hylden et Yiris avaient bel et bien disparu.

Pour sa part, Exclior et sa troupe de fausses-personnes, toujours sur place, ne semblaient pas plus étonnés que cela de la tournure prise par les événements.  
Après avoir observé encore un certain temps les mouvements des humains et leur amusante façon de paniquer, le sorcier s’adressa aux siens :

— Allons, la Déesse n’est plus là de toute évidence ! 

Assistés de ses collègues et protégés par d’autres fausses-personnes, il s’adonna à d’étranges rituels dans le but d’aboutir à un état de transe.  
Pendant un long moment, il tourna sur lui-même tandis que ses collègues murmuraient des incantations.  
Au terme de l’étrange cérémonie, Exclior finit par s’écrouler au sol, son bras pointait une direction. 

— A nous de trouver le lieu de la libération promise ! Dit-il en se relevant péniblement.

Sans le moindre adieu à ceux avec lesquels ils avaient combattu, les fausses-personnes disparurent dans le brouillard de la vallée de Freid, s’en allant dans le sens indiqué.

OoO

Dans l’Utopie, sans avoir vraiment eut le temps de comprendre ou de répliquer quoique ce soit, Yiris avait été séparée des deux hommes.  
Ceux-ci s’étaient vus offrir l’occasion de se rafraîchir ce qui ne leur déplut pas.

On les conduisit dans une gigantesque salle d’eau dotée d’un superbe bassin de marbre dont l’eau n’était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide.  
Ils savourèrent un peu de répit, apaisés par le calme de leurs hôtes qui ne parlaient que le minimum.

Un bon bain, des vêtements propres et un petit encas étaient toujours des choses appréciables et l’ambiance paisible ne faisait qu’y contribuer. 

Les tenues qu’on leur offrit étaient blanches. Chacun se trouva vêtu d’un large pantalon.  
Pour sa part, Folken reçut une chemise à l’encolure brodée d’une corde et Hylden une veste croisée dans laquelle il n’engagea pas un bras afin de ne pas solliciter son épaule douloureuse.

Puis, ils traversèrent une superbe cour intérieure, entourée de colonnes aux chapiteaux magnifiquement décorés, où trônaient une magnifique fontaine et des massifs floraux colorés.  
Ainsi, ils parvinrent à une autre pièce grandiose où on les invita à s’installer sur une banquette en rond qui entourait une table de la même forme recouverte de victuailles.

Plus le temps passait, plus, ils se détendaient. Ils en somnolaient presque, n’engageant pas la moindre la conversation, alors que les circonstances s’y prêtaient plus que jamais.  
Par moment, leurs regards se croisaient, mais l’un comme l’autre détournaient immédiatement la tête.

Intrigué, Folken observait les personnes présentes. A de multiples reprises, il lui sembla voir plusieurs individus arborant les signes distinctifs des descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon.  
Plus il découvrait l’endroit, plus il lui semblait fascinant. 

De son côté, Hylden hésita quelques instants avant savourer les rafraîchissements et collations offerts, mais la fatigue induite par la fin eut raison de sa méfiance.  
Et après tout, s’il avait dû être piégé, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps…

Les plats et boissons s’apparentaient à de purs délices, même les fruits avaient un goût qui approchait la perfection, surprenant.  
Alors que chacun s’interrogeait sur le sens de tout cela, Sophocle refit son apparition.

— J’espère que vous êtes satisfaits de l’accueil !  
— Tout va pour le mieux, merci ! Répondit Folken, toujours dubitatif.  
— On m’a fait savoir que vous vous inquiétez pour votre amie Yiris, sachez qu’elle ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant…  
— En attendant ? S’inquiéta Hylden.  
— Je vois que tous deux avez souffert. Si vous permettez, j’aimerais vous soulager de vos maux.

Le vieil homme se fit apporter un coffret de bois blanc sculpté par un ébéniste qui devait posséder un immense talent au vu de la beauté des décorations.

Délicatement, il en sortit une étrange étoffe, un voile qui semblait d’une incroyable finesse et présentait de superbes éclats.

— Nous l’appelons « La voûte étoilée », c’est notre trésor. Vous allez voir, vous ne serez pas déçus !

Dans un premier temps, Sophocle invita Hylden à le laisser envelopper son épaule du mystérieux tissu.  
Ensuite, le vieillard prononça quelques paroles dans un étrange langage.

Alors, le général sentit une douce chaleur envahir son articulation douloureuse. La sensation dura quelques minutes, puis l’ancêtre retira l’étoffe et invita le jeune homme à mouvoir son bras.

Hésitant, l’intéressé s’exécuta. Et, à son grand étonnement, il n’éprouvait plus aucune gêne à l’épaule.  
Il pouvait la bouger sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Incroyable !

L’aspect impossible de la situation lui rappelait le rétablissement étonnement rapide de Yiris.  
Décidemment, Gaea abritait encore plus de choses défiant sa science de médecin qu’il ne le croyait.

Cependant s’il connaissait l’existence de la magie de régénération des fausses-personnes avant même d’y avoir fait face, là, il découvrait totalement un pouvoir surprenant.

Folken aussi était perplexe. Le terme d’« utopie » se justifiait de plus en plus… Et quand ce fut à son tour de se voir soigner par cette mystérieuse méthode, il fut tout aussi ébahi que le général.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, au terme de l’enveloppement, sa fracture du bras était désormais totalement fermée et indolore.

Après ce double miracle, les deux hommes étaient à nouveau désorientés.  
Ce monde défiait tout ce qu’ils connaissaient et dépassait même ce qu’ils avaient jamais pu imaginer.  
Ils croyaient être au bout de leur surprise, quand soudain, ils distinguèrent une silhouette qui arrivait depuis le couloir.

Il s’agissait de Yiris élégamment habillée d’une magnifique robe blanche. Celle-ci était composée d’un tissu presque transparent semblant comme s’enrouler autour d’elle en dessous duquel on pouvait entrevoir la présence d’une partie corsetée mettant en valeur sa poitrine généreuse.  
A ses pieds, de sandales fermées par de jolis rubans qui enserraient les chevilles.

Son allure rappelait celle qu’elle avait le jour de couronnement, mêlée à une belle image de déesse antique.

Un peu hésitante, elle s’approcha de Folken et d’Hylden et prit place sur la confortable banquette recouverte de coussins, prenant soin de se mettre à l’écart de chacun d’eux.

Doué à l’évidence d’un certain instinct, Sophocle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Oh, je vous prie d’excusez mon manque de délicatesse, gente Dame, j’ai soigné vos compagnons de voyages, je me rends compte que j’ai manqué de galanterie en ne commençant pas par vous…  
— Mais, je ne suis pas blessée… Répondit l’intéressée qui se demandait ce qui l’attendait.  
— Allons, allons ! Nos coutumes sont claires sur ce point, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser un nouvel arrivant dans un état de souffrance.

La jeune femme s’apprêtait à protester à nouveau, cependant, se tournant vers Folken, puis vers Hylden, elle se rendit compte que leurs blessures étaient guéries.  
Stupéfaite, elle se calma. 

Alors, l’ancêtre fit apporter un grand miroir au contour d’or finement ouvragé. Tendant la main à Yiris, il l’invita à se relever et à se mettre devant la glace.  
Se plaçant par dessus son épaule, il lui murmura à l’oreille :

— Osez dire que vous n’êtes pas blessée…

L’ancienne générale avait une sainte horreur de s’attarder sur son apparence, mais là, elle avait l’étrange impression d’être touchée en plein cœur.  
A cet instant, plus que jamais auparavant, elle réalisa à quel point elle était défigurée.  
A l’image du miroir se superposait celle d’elle adolescente, quand le matin, elle vérifiait sa tenue et fignolait sa coiffure.  
Elle se souvenait qu’à l’époque, on la trouvait mignonne. On disait qu’elle allait devenir un beau brin de fille, que son seul défaut n’était vraiment que son caractère rebelle.

Tandis que le dépit et le dégoût s’emparaient d’elle-même, Sophocle la recouvrit entièrement de sa toile magique.  
Comme paralysée, elle se laissa faire. Folken et Hylden furent surpris. Quel résultat le vieil homme escomptait-il ?

Pour sa part, Yiris ressentit une première impression d’étouffement, puis, progressivement, une grande sérénité l’envahit.  
Elle avait l’impression que des plumes la caressaient, à moins que ce ne soit des papillons qui se posent sur sa peau. C’était doux et agréable. 

Lorsque que l’étoffe fut retirée, elle ouvrit des yeux fascinés sur son reflet. Avançant d’un pas vers le miroir, elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

Non, elle devait rêver… Cela ne pouvait être que ça ! 

Hésitante, elle porta une main à son visage, plus précisément sur l’endroit où était supposé se trouver l’immense cicatrice qui le barrait. Si c’était une illusion, elle était parfaite. 

Rien de visible et, au toucher, elle ne percevait même plus le relief.  
Soulevant sa robe jusqu’aux genoux, elle se rendit compte que, de toute évidence, sous l’effet de cette incroyable magie, toutes les autres marques avaient disparu de son corps.  
Et encore, à bien y regarder, cela dépassait ses rêves les plus fous, son œil droit avait retrouvé sa couleur d’origine.  
Plus incroyable, sa chevelure avait gagné plusieurs centimètres, redevenant comme avant la bataille dans les marais brumeux. 

Elle éprouva un étrange sentiment : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait belle, vraiment…

Restant encore un instant incrédule, comme une enfant, elle se surprit à tournoyer sur elle-même dans un sincère éclat de rire.

Après quelques secondes de joie digne d’une petite fille heureuse, elle cessa de virevolter et se tourna vers Folken et Hylden.  
Tous deux affichèrent un regard stupéfait.

Yiris était magnifique. Ils étaient subjugués, tandis qu’elle, passé un premier sentiment de désorientation légitime, semblait apprécier la façon dont ils la détaillaient.

Alors, ainsi, était-ce à ce point délectable de se sentir désirable ?

En toute logique, elle aurait dû déborder de questions à l’attention de Sophocle, mais au lieu de cela, elle était totalement obsédée par son apparence.

D’un pas assuré, en totale opposition avec la façon un peu intimidée dont elle était entrée dans la salle, elle se rapprocha de la banquette.  
Sa façon d’avancer dégageait une sensualité rare et cela lui apparaissait étonnement spontané de se déhancher ainsi.

Et, quand elle s’assit, ce fut avec la même gestuelle étudiée, en prenant soin de réajuster sa robe.  
Cependant, les regards qu’elle lança à Folken et Hylden furent brefs. Aussi déstabilisante soit-elle, sa nouvelle apparence lui apparaissait plus gérable que ses relations avec ces deux hommes.  
Après un silence qui apparut interminable, Sophocle prit la parole.

— Si vous me demandez quel est le mystérieux pouvoir que possède cette étoffe, d’où elle le tire et qui l’a créée, je serais bien dans l’incapacité de vous répondre… La mémoire des hommes a fini par l’oublier. L’important est qu’elle existe !  
— Et elle peut soigner absolument tous les maux ? Hasarda Hylden.  
— A vrai dire, encore, je serai bien incapable de vous répondre. Nous avons pour usage de l’employer pour soulager nos nouveaux arrivants, c’est notre façon de souhaiter la bienvenue ! Aussi, elle n’a jamais été employée sur des cas trop compliqués.  
— Soit, mais si l’un d’entre vous est…  
Etrangement, des vertiges commencèrent à s’emparer du général, il fut incapable d’achever de poser sa question. 

Ce malaise ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Folken, tandis que Yiris était encore perdue dans ses pensées.

Une légère crainte s’empara brièvement du Roi avant de s’évaporer aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.  
Alors, il décida de reprendre la conversation, s’adressant à Sophocle.

— Et où sommes nous précisément ?  
— Et bien, répondit l’ancêtre, nous sommes sous un dôme. Vous avez sans doute remarqué le climat étonnant qui règne en ce lieu.  
En fait, les individus de cette terre hostile s’était fédéré il y a bien longtemps avaient développés leur propre technologie pour survivre en totale autarcie. Au hasard de leurs voyages, d’autres individus sont venus se rajouter et tous, nous cohabitons en paix.  
— Oui, mais, ce dôme se trouve où ?  
— Je vous l’ai dit ! A l’abri des tracas humains... D’ailleurs, c’est pour cela que les descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon comme vous, moi et bien d’autres citoyens de cette ville peuvent vivre sereinement.  
— Alors, je ne m’étais pas trompé…  
— Non en effet ! Bienvenue chez vous, jeune homme ! Quand nous accueillons des voyageurs du hasard, ce ne sont jamais des gens de mon espèce, vous voir ici me fait d’autant plus plaisir !

Folken apparut profondément ému. C’était donc ici que ces ancêtres avaient trouvé refuge et cet endroit était simplement merveilleux.  
Il commença alors à poser des questions complexes sur toutes les technologies du lieu. 

Reprenant ses esprits, Hylden se mêla à la conversation.

Pour sa part, Yiris sortait de son nuage cotonneux. A écouter ce qui se disait, elle avait l’impression que le vieillard éludait savamment les questions embarrassantes.  
De plus, un point lui semblait perturbant.

— Excusez-moi, fit-elle en interrompant net la discussion, vous nous offrez un accueil chaleureux, et même, je devrais plutôt dire « royal » et… vous ne nous savez même pas qui nous sommes vraiment et d’où nous venons !

Contrairement à ce qu’elle eut espéré, ni Sophocle, ni aucun des présents ne parut ébranlé le moins du monde.

— En effet, mais nous avons l’habitude que les étrangers soient d’abord un peu trop sous le choc. Donc d’abord, nous leur offrons l’occasion de reprendre leurs esprits… Nous connaissons vos prénoms, cela suffit largement. Et pour le reste, de toute façon, votre contrée d’origine, ce que vous y faisiez, qu’est-ce qui vous a conduit ici… Tout cela n’a aucune importance !  
— Et si nous voulons rentrer chez nous ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec le ton sec et le regard glaçant dont elle avait le secret.

L’espace d’un instant, elle crut déceler une infime contrariété dans l’expression du vieil homme, mais celui-ci reprit aussitôt sa sereine assurance et fixa ses superbes yeux couleurs d’energist dans les siens.

— Le souhaitez-vous vraiment ? Sachant que notre magie ne franchit pas les limites de ce lieu ?

Cette révélation la coupa net dans son élan. Et elle, qui avait le pouvoir de manipuler les esprits, sentit que sa volonté s’envolait soudain… 

Et elle ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Ce sentiment d’abandon était au contraire le plus délicieux, le plus délectable qu’elle n’ait jamais connu…

OoO

Au sein d’un couloir, qui, comme la mystérieuse pièce où ils conversaient d’ordinaire, était éclairé par ces murs au semblant d’aquariums roses, l’homme à lunettes et son confrère débattaient à nouveau.  
Les récents évènements avaient, de toute évidence, ébranlé leurs plans.

— A cause de la trahison de cet imbécile d’Aleph, nous avons frôlé de peu la catastrophe ! Sa longue agonie nous a permis d’anticiper, ce fut de justesse ! S’indigna le premier. Maintenant, nous sommes dans une situation plus que délicate !  
— Oui, mais comme tu as dit : la catastrophe a été évitée. Le système de dérivation a fonctionné. Maintenant, les nouvelles entités sont en voie d’absorption, il va juste falloir être patient !  
— Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ton calme ! Nous avons quand même notre pire ennemi potentiel au sein même de notre création !  
— Je ne suis pas idiot, tu le sais bien ! Si à la base, nous avons utilisé des descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon dès la mise en place du système primitif, c’est que j’avais envisagé cette éventualité !

Ils parvinrent à une grande salle arborant toujours les mêmes cloisons, mais là, il y avait d’autres personnes, les yeux rivés à des écrans.  
Tous avaient les cheveux dans les tons de vert et les yeux couleur d’energist et semblait travailler comme des machines.

Restant dans la pénombre, L’individu aux lunettes nettoya ses verres. Comme toujours, anxieux de nature, il pêchait par manque de confiance en son allié.  
Or, il fallait le reconnaître, ce dernier avait su gérer intelligemment toutes les crises jusqu’à présent.

Alors, qu’il allait se résigner au calme et à la patience, il remarqua tout de même que son interlocuteur tripotait sa barbichette pointue avec une certaine nervosité.

— Il y a tout de même un souci, n’est-ce pas ?  
— A vrai dire, oui… L’hybride de fausse-personne me pose problème. Nous n’avons jamais fait véritablement d’expérience avec ce peuple au sein du système, il ne semblait pas présenter d’intérêt. Ces individus sont juste des créatures errantes qui ne se sont jamais fédérées jusqu’à présent.  
— Ce qui n’est plus le cas maintenant…  
— Oui, même si leur effectif ne me semble pas menaçant… Cela dit, nos interactions avec Aleph avaient lieu dans la machinerie, jamais dans l’Utopie même. Actuellement, l’intégration au système de cette Yiris semble bien se passer, elle est quand même humaine de base. Cependant, les premiers tests montrent quand même quelques instabilités.  
— Et comment comptes-tu gérer cela ? Le moins que l’on puisse dire est que cette « femme » est un individu des plus complexes.  
— L’hypothèse la plus simple aurait consisté à la supprimer à son arrivée, avant même le début de l’intégration. Cependant, nos observations de l’extérieur et les premières données concernant Folken et même cet autre individu, Hylden, montrent qu’elle fait partie de ceux que l’on peut appeler les « paramètres affectifs » de prime importance.  
— Je commence à comprendre ton idée… Cependant, cela va prendre du temps… Quoiqu’il arrive, pour manipuler ces derniers, il faudra des mois d’intégration au système !  
— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! J’ai conscience de tout cela. Alors, en attendant, je me suis arrangé pour neutraliser cette femme, notamment en jouant sur son affectif. Cela devrait nous donner le temps de gérer ses données…

Décidément, l’homme aux lunettes n’arrivait ni à se sentir tranquille, ni à voir le positif de la situation. 

Histoire d’apaiser son esprit en proie à un certain stress, il se resservit un verre avant de reprendre la conversation en soupirant.

— Souhaitons qu’une fois de plus, tu nous sortes de ce mauvais pas… L’évasion du Dragon n’était pas non plus un événement prévu… Certes, notre parfait cloisonnement des informations évitera toute fuite de sa part. Quand à Constantin et Dilandau, ils devenaient incontrôlables, donc le fait que leur folie les ait tués nous arrange au final…  
— Je suis tout de même déçu de ne pas avoir pu achever l’étude l’expérience de reformation humaine. Dilandau a toujours été instable, mais prometteur…  
— Personnellement, je n’ai jamais été convaincu… Enfin, oublions son cas, la mort l’a résolu… Maintenant, il faut nous concentrer sur nos ennuis du moment : ce qui concerne les fausses-personnes commencent à devenir un vrai problème qu’il va nous falloir gérer, sous peine de voir nos commanditaires devenir moins conciliants, surtout que le problème de persistance des entités post-mortem n’est toujours pas résolu et que nous n’avons aucun progrès significatifs à leur présenter pour les apaiser…

Le barbu fit les cents pas dans la salle, sa forme circulaire était propice à ce genre de façon de réfléchir.  
Pour la première fois, il laissait transparaître un manque d’assurance, mais se voulait cependant serein.

— Laissons la phase d’absorption suivre son cours. Pour la suite, je suis certain que mon idée va fonctionner : nous allons retourner le dernier imprévu à notre avantage !


	58. Révélations surprenantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 58

Révélations surprenantes

Publié pour la première fois le 18 décembre 2012

 

Dans son bureau qu’il avait réinvesti au sein du palais d’Asturia, Dryden gérait quelques menues affaires, de façon à soulager Millerna du poids du quotidien.  
Au cours d’une brève conversation où elle avait gardé ses distances, la jeune femme lui avait avoué avoir apprécié sa présence en ces moments douloureux.

L’air faussement insouciant, il avait dit que tout cela était de l’ordre du naturel et qu’il ne voulait en aucun cas s’imposer.  
Inutile de dire que dans son esprit, c’était bien plus ambigu…

Cependant, la nuit tombée, tous ces soucis banals s’évaporaient. Il passait des heures entières à rassembler le mystérieux puzzle de l’affaire des voleurs d’energist.  
Avec Exclior, qui s’était évaporé dans la nature, il avait perdu son principal informateur. 

Maintenant, il ne pouvait guère compter que sur son intendant. En effet, Monsieur Souris avait l’art de laisser traîner ses oreilles partout.  
Malgré tout, les informations qu’il obtenait restaient plus que limitées…

Mais, à force de tourner et retourner ses schémas dans sa tête, Dryden finit par se rendre à l’évidence : il devait discuter de ses théories avec quelqu’un…

OoO

Comme chaque matin, aidé de Kaza, le Duc Chid examinait son courrier.  
Un premier tri avait déjà été effectué par de petits bureaucrates, qui avaient directement séparé les requêtes officielles et autres missives sérieuses des simples requêtes de sujet qui parfois relevaient simplement de la petite querelles de voisinage.

Au milieu du tas conséquent qui lui restait encore, Chid découvrit avec joie une lettre de sa tante Millerna. Elle portait un sceau caractéristique du courrier purement informel, il la lirait donc tranquillement le soir venu.  
En attendant, il s’affairait du mieux qu’il pouvait à organiser la résolution de ses affaires courantes.

Kaza n’osait pas le dire, mais il n’en revenait pas. Depuis la rencontre entre le Duc et le mystérieux fausse-personne, le jeune homme avait gagné de façon évidente en assurance.  
Bien évidemment, cela n’avait pas empêché Chid de revenir de la vallée avec une bonne bronchite qui l’avait alité plusieurs jours durant, cependant, son rétablissement avait été bien plus rapide que d’ordinaire, surprenant tout le monde.

Déterminé à devenir un homme, le Duc se sentait comme galvanisé. S’il continuait à réfléchir et à peser longuement ses décisions, une fois ces dernières prises, il savait les imposer à ses conseillers.

Ce jour-là, aucune affaire particulière ne retint son attention plus que ça. Ainsi, assez tôt dans la journée, après l’exécution de quelques rites religieux, l’adolescent se trouva au calme dans sa bibliothèque.

A force d’être alité, Chid avait développé au fil des années un grand intérêt pour la lecture.  
Et c’est donc avec seulement des livres pour témoins qu’il ouvrit la lettre de la Reine d’Asturia, faisant tomber un autre pli.

Après l’avoir ramassé et constaté qu’il lui était destiné, le jeune homme décida néanmoins en premier lieu de se concentrer sur la missive de sa tante.

« Mon cher Chid, 

J’espère que tu te portes pour le mieux et que la campagne récemment menée ne t’a pas trop fatigué.

Je te remercie pour les nombreux messages affectueux que tu m’as fait parvenir. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, la vie continue, je saurai me montrer forte.

Si je t’écris aujourd’hui, c’est non seulement pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mais avant tout pour te faire parvenir une lettre qui, je me doute, va te surprendre.  
J’eu préféré te la remettre en mains propres, cependant, mes obligations actuelles ne me le permettent pas actuellement.

Or, je crois que la vérité a assez attendu et qu’il est temps pour toi de la connaître !

Je ne sais pas trop comment t’expliquer le contenu de la lettre ci-jointe. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que moi-même, j’étais dans la confidence depuis des années. Cela dit, tout autant que je réprouve le mensonge, ce n’était pas à moi de te livrer ce secret.

J’espère que tu me pardonneras ma lâcheté, 

Affectueusement,

Ta tante Millerna »

A lire ces mots, l’adolescent se sentit complètement déconcerté. Avec une certaine hésitation, il se saisit de l’autre missive.

En examinant le sceau, il comprit immédiatement qu’il s’agissait une lettre de dernière volonté du chevalier Allen. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir ?

La main légèrement tremblante, il décacheta le pli et entama sa lecture. A chaque mot qui défilait sous ses yeux, c’était comme s’il sentait un morceau de son monde s’écrouler sous ses pieds.  
Au terme de cette lecture qu’il perçut quasi comme éprouvante, il s’effondra sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le plafond.

Ainsi, sa vie était bâtie sur un mensonge… Découvrir sa véritable filiation fut un véritable choc, en même temps, cela expliquait tant de choses…  
Maintenant, il savait qu’il ne ressemblerait jamais à celui qu’il appelait « Père »… Du moins physiquement…

Reprenant son souffle, il leva la main et observa longuement la bague que sa mère lui avait laissée. 

Faisant quelques pas vers le foyer qui illuminait la pièce où il se trouvait, il jeta au feu les deux lettres qu’il venait de recevoir et les laissa lentement se consumer.

Maintenant, c’était certain, il était devenu un homme…

Pour la première fois, une lueur de colère anima ses yeux bleus. Il venait de prendre une résolution.

— De la même façon que la mort de mon Père a été vengée, Allen, je vous rendrai justice !

OoO

A Fanelia, Hitomi avait appris avec une immense tristesse le décès d’Allen.  
Ce tragique événement l’avait profondément touchée et apprendre les affreuses circonstances dans lesquelles il s’était déroulé n’avait fait qu’en rajouter à sa peine.

Cependant, il lui fallait tenir bon. Passé le cap de la légitime émotion, elle rédigea une lettre de réconfort à l’attention de Millerna.  
Bien qu’elle eut déjà affronté un terrible épreuve avec les deux ans sans nouvelle de Van, elle n’osait imaginer comment elle aurait pu vivre une telle annonce.  
Une fois de plus, elle n’avait rien vu venir. Quelque chose semblait bloquer ses pouvoirs de médium…  
Et face à l’état léthargique de Chioni, cet aspect la préoccupait de plus en plus.

Mais elle n’avait pas le temps pour cela, elle se devait de se montrer la plus enjouée possible afin de gérer au mieux les tracas de la vie quotidienne, le premier d’entre eux concernant Van.  
Son rétablissement suivait son cours. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d’un mois qu’il avait regagné sa patrie, cependant, il restait encore très fatigué, ne se déplaçant qu’avec l’aide de sa canne.

Et surtout, il avait sombré dans une interminable mélancolie. La mort de Merle était une ombre omniprésente.  
Ainsi, il pouvait passer des heures à se recueillir devant sa sépulture.

Avec le temps, Hitomi espérait que le chagrin de celui qu’elle aimait se ferait plus léger, surtout grâce aux rires de son fils.  
En effet, Van adorait Balgus et se montrait assez présent auprès de lui, désireux de tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Cela dit, à l’observer avec attention, Hitomi sentait surtout que Van avait été touché dans ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il ne se plaignait jamais de rien, mais dans ses gestes, dans son regard triste, elle percevait bien à quel point il avait été ébranlé.

Avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, la jeune femme le serrait simplement dans ses bras, histoire de lui montrer qu’en cas de besoin, elle serait là.  
Parfois, elle le voyait s’agiter de violents soubresauts dans son sommeil. Alors, elle s’asseyait et commençait à lui caresser tendrement le visage et, peu à peu, il retrouvait son calme.

Van essayait de participer aux décisions du pays, prise pour l’instant par le Conseil. Il sentait que le poids ne tarderait pas de retomber sur ses épaules, qu’on le ménageait juste en attendait qu’il ait recouvré toutes ses forces…

C’était simplement une fatalité…  
Une fatalité… Hitomi n’arrivait pas à s’y résigner non plus en ce qui concernait la petite Chioni, toujours inconsciente.

Lorsqu’elle avait été mise au courant de la situation, Millerna avait immédiatement fait envoyer un grand spécialiste des problèmes neurologiques chez les enfants.

Malgré sa science, le médecin n’était pas parvenu à établir un diagnostic sérieux.  
Face au cas inédit qui se présentait à lui, il était totalement incapable de dire combien de temps durerait cet état léthargique et quand la petite se réveillerait… Si elle se réveillait un jour…

Ainsi, un système d’alimentation par sonde gastrique avait été mis en place. Désemparée, Mila veillait avec un immense dévouement sur la petite Princesse.  
L’ancienne tenancière était soutenue dans sa tâche par les filles qui se relayaient en continu.

L’absence de Yiris, Folken et Hylden se faisait chaque jour de plus en plus lourde.

Pour sa part, Meinmet se montrait bienveillant à l’égard de tous, aidait son neveu présent à reprendre confiance en lui, réconfortait Hitomi et passait des heures à veiller Chioni, lui racontant ses aventures de jeunesse et lui parlant aussi de ses parents.

Mais quoiqu’on lui dise, jamais la fillette ne serait la main qui s’accrochait à la sienne et demeurait les yeux clos.

Face à cet état de fait, le vieux Prince avait aussi commencé sa petite enquête. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver Folken et Yiris, refusant de croire qu’ils avaient pu abandonner volontairement leur enfant.

Le cas d’une colonne de lumière avait été clairement évoqué.  
Qu’est-ce qui l’avait provoquée ? Où avait-elle conduit ses passagers ?  
Répondre à ces questions était quasi impossible. Alors, Meinmet se recentrait sur les énigmes à sa portée.  
La façon brutale dont s’arrêtait la piste des voleurs d’energist lui laissait un amer goût d’inachevé.  
Aussi, fut-il très satisfait en recevant, un jour, une missive de Dryden au contenu fort intéressant.

OoO

Au sein de la mystérieuse Utopie, Yiris avait choisi de continuer à demeurer à part de Folken et Hylden. Chacun des voyageurs disposait d’un luxueux appartement.  
La jeune femme se demandait bien ce qui motivait un tel traitement de faveur, d’autant plus que chaque matin, c’était une vraie cour de suivantes qui venait l’aider à s’habiller, se coiffer, purement délirant…

Depuis qu’elle était Reine de Fanelia, elle avait aussi droit à un cirque approchant. Cependant, là, les choses étaient menées son amie par son amie Mila et sa joyeuse cohorte et, finalement, c’était surtout l’occasion de papoter avec légèreté.

Dans l’Utopie, Yiris voyait surtout une déplaisante et tenace impression de faux.  
La beauté des lieux, la politesse, tout semblait tellement surfait…

Dire qu’elle s’ennuyait royalement était largement en dessous de la réalité. Si Folken s’était investi dans les avancées techniques de la cité, Hylden s’intéressait de près à la pratique locale de l’équitation, particulièrement développée en cette contrée.

Quand à Yiris, elle n’avait absolument rien à faire de la journée entière…  
Et cela lui faisait peine à constater, la vacuité de son existence la fatiguait presque davantage que les journées épuisantes qu’elle avait pu connaître du temps de sa carrière militaire.

Elle avait bien fini par trouver une bibliothèque, assez hétéroclite, des ouvrages dans de nombreuses langues, y compris de la Lune des Illusions, malgré tout, c’était un maigre loisir.  
En effet, les ouvrages en grec, elle les connaissait tous. Elle s’était amusée à déchiffrer certains en anglais ou en français, langues qu’elle comprenait un peu, mais lire une histoire de cette façon était finalement désagréable, ses bons vieux catalogues automobiles seuls motivaient son appétit pour l’apprentissage des langues quand elle était jeune…  
Quand aux livres dans la langue de Gaea, vu qu’elle n’avait guère dépasser le niveau des histoires pour enfants, difficile !

En fait, elle n’avait rien de particulier à s’intéresser. La technique n’était pas son domaine. Les seules choses dont elle connaissait le fonctionnement, c’était les systèmes présents dans une voiture : moteur, freinage, direction… Le reste lui semblait trop complexe et l’ennuyait prodigieusement.

Pour ce qui était des chevaux, à part son bon vieil Hannibal avec lequel elle entretenait une affinité particulière, elle trouvait ses bêtes particulièrement indisciplinées et pénibles, sans parler que monter dessus était un vrai défi quand on était aussi petite qu’elle.  
C’est là que le sang de fausse-personne révélait toute son utilité en améliorant les capacités.

De toute façon, elle n’avait pas besoin de se chercher des excuses sur ces deux points. L’idée d’être en compagnie de Folken ou d’Hylden de façon prolongée la mettait profondément mal à l’aise.

Cela dit, elle s’amusait parfois à apparaître subrepticement à l’un d’eux et, à chaque fois, l’intéressé la regardait d’une façon déconcertante.  
Elle savait qu’elle jouait à un petit jeu malsain, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle était incapable de s’en empêcher.

Et tout aussi tordu que ce soit, c’était toujours plus intéressant que de se balader dans les couloirs du palais, croisant par moment des femmes s’affairer à des tâches aussi niaises à ses yeux que la broderie ou le fait de jouer de la musique avec des espèces de petites lyres en chantant des mélopées sirupeuses.

Et puis, un jour, elle découvrit un groupe de danseuses et se prit à les regarder longuement.  
Contrairement à ce qu’elle avait redouté dans un premier temps, elles étaient plutôt douées et ne renâclait pas à des exercices périlleux.

Au cours de certains dîners, Yiris avait eu déjà l’occasion d’observer leur art, et plus ça allait, plus elle s’y intéressait et devenait une spectatrice attentive des entraînements.

En fait, cela constituait pour elle une excellente échappatoire. Aucun risque de croiser ses compagnons de voyages et puis, étrangement, ça lui reposait l’esprit car il n’était pas rare qu’elle se réveille parfois en sursaut en pleine nuit sans comprendre pourquoi.  
La lassitude était devenue son quotidien. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait mettre ça sur le compte des nuits agitées ou de l’ennui…

Et puis, un jour, un peu d’action se produisit. Observant une fois de plus les danseuses, elle assista à une sorte de débats entre les demoiselles.  
Apparemment, un grand banquet devait avoir lieu sous peu et le choix de la danse qui y serait présentée faisait l’objet de discussions animées.

Après avoir longuement laissé débattre et s’être amusée de l’ampleur que prenait la petite querelle, Yiris ressentit l’envie irrésistible d’intervenir.

— Vous connaissez la Danse de l’Etoile ? Demanda-t-elle, adossée à une colonne.

Etonnées par cette interruption inopinée, les artistes se tournèrent vers Yiris et, alors que cette dernière s’attendait à se faire critiquer, ce fut l’exact contraire.  
En effet, animées d’une certaine curiosité, les danseuses commencèrent à l’interroger.

L’attention dont elle fit soudain l’objet surprit l’ancienne général, néanmoins, elle était contente d’avoir enfin l’occasion de parler de quelque chose qui l’intéressait.

La danse était en effet quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Depuis son enfance, elle appréciait de bouger au rythme de la musique et quand elle avait regagné la civilisation après son apprentissage auprès de Lig Viete, elle s’y était remise avec enthousiasme en cachette, avant de devoir y renoncer une fois devenue générale.

Son dernier exploit avait donc eu lieu pour une Danse de l’Etoile, réalisée à l’occasion d’une fête pour la reconstruction de Fanelia.  
Elle en expliqua donc le principe aux artistes de l’Utopie, ainsi bien les danseuses que les musiciens se montrèrent attentifs.

Il faut dire que cette danse était un exercice de style très ancien, typique de Fanelia. L’air était imposé, ainsi que quelques mouvements, le reste était laissé au choix des danseuses.

Le principal intérêt de l’exercice, ce qui le rendait si intéressant, était que la mise au point de la chorégraphie précise ne devait commencer qu’à l’aube du jour de la fête pour être présentée au crépuscule.

Le défi suscita très vite l’intérêt des danseuses qui convinrent de s’affairer le lendemain à l’exercice à l’occasion du banquet qui clôturerait la journée.

OoO

La nuit qui suivit. Profitant de sa solitude, Yiris s’amusa à répéter quelques pas. Cela faisait tant d’années qu’elle n’avait pas dansé…  
Mais très vite un phénomène commença à l’agacer, elle avait une douleur, comme une sorte de brûlure au mollet gauche qui la lançait ponctuellement.

Finalement, se disait-elle en se regardant son miroir, elle avait beau être belle, elle ne se sentait pas mieux, malgré la magie de l’étoffe.  
Entre le sommeil haché, l’ennui et maintenant cette douleur, il y avait quelque chose dans le monde soi-disant fabuleux qui ne lui réussissait pas.

Elle aurait bien aimé en parler à quelqu’un. Cependant, avoir une discussion que ce soit avec Folken ou Hylden, c’était hors de question.

Il faudrait bien un jour qu’elle mette la situation au clair. Cela dit, plus le temps passait, plus ses pensées devenaient contradictoires…

Son mari venait de tuer son frère, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle était sure qu’elle l’avait aimé mais peu à peu, elle était devenue distante...  
Et puis, il y avait ce qu’elle éprouvait pour Hylden. Il ne lui avait jamais été indifférent, là, les choses devenaient de plus en plus ambigües.

Plutôt que de continuer à s’énerver sur ce sujet délicat, elle préféra aller se coucher, d’autant plus qu’une fois de plus, elle était prise de migraine.

Alors quand le jour se leva, même si là encore, elle avait très mal dormi, son esprit était uniquement absorbé par la représentation du soir.

Et après des répétitions dont l’ambiance joyeuse lui rappela celle qui régnait au bordel de Mila. Elle se prépara à entrer en scène.

Pour l’occasion, elle portait une tenue comme il ne lui serait jamais venu à l’idée : un simple corsage blanc à la longue jupe en pans de tulle. Des rubans dans les cheveux accessoirisaient l’ensemble.

La tenue n’avait rien d’un tutu de petite fille, au contraire, le rendu était très élégant. Ainsi, malgré quelques légères réticences de prime abord, Yiris ne fit pas trop d’histoire pour s’assortir aux autres danseuses.

Surtout que son attention était retenue par un point bien plus intéressant, l’exercice s’avérait plus compliqué que d’ordinaire : il faudrait danser sur une table circulaire, certes immense, mais c’était toujours moins simple qu’une aire délimitée à terre.

Et quand le moment arriva, envolés les maux de tête, brûlure au mollet et autres tracas, Yiris se sentit incroyablement à l’aise.

Avant d’entrer en scène, elle s’amusa à repérer où se trouvaient Folken et Hylden.

Soudain, la musique joyeuse commença. Surgissant de cinq endroits différents, les danseuses s’avancèrent en suivant le rythme.  
Tout était étudié, leur gestuelle, leurs déhanchés… La grande majorité des présents étant des hommes, le spectacle n’en était plus qu’apprécié.

Dans un premier temps, le Roi et le général de Fanelia, voisins de table à leur grand déplaisir respectif, ne prêtèrent pas plus attention que ça au numéro jusqu’à ce qu’ils réalisent… l’improbable…  
Aucun doute, c’était bien et bien Yiris qui virevoltait à quelques pas d’eux.

Alors qu’elle exécutait une chorégraphie complexe avec les autres danseuses, Hylden se pencha vers son Souverain et lui murmura.

— C’est en la voyant danser ainsi à Fanelia que j’en suis tombé amoureux ! Toutes les autres étaient vêtues de jolies robes colorées, elle contrastait non seulement avec le fait de porter un pantalon, mais aussi en étant quasi toute de noire vêtue.  
Sa souplesse était étonnante. Elle s’était d’ailleurs montrée si douée à l’exercice que dans un premier temps, personne ne s’était vraiment attardé sur son apparence…  
Quel dommage qu’une fois devenue général, elle n’ait plus jamais dansé…

Aucune retenue dans le propos, un bref instant, Folken ressentit une irrépressible envie de répondre à la provocation, mais comme quand il essayait trop de réfléchir, il fut pris de migraine.  
Voyant son malaise, Sophocle, tout proche, lui fit porter un breuvage sensé le soulager. A sa grande surprise, l’effet fut presque immédiat et sa douleur s’estompa… comme par magie.

Ainsi, oubliant jusqu’à même les désagréables paroles d’Hylden, il se concentra sur la soirée. Nourriture en abondance et divertissements originaux la rendait fort agréable, même aux yeux d’un homme qui d’ordinaire aspirait au calme. 

Quand les convives se dispersèrent. Folken commença à errer à travers le palais. Oui, l’endroit était merveilleux, mais il y manquait un petit quelque chose. 

Peu à peu, l’étrange vision qu’il avait eu le soir de son couronnement lui revint en mémoire. A la nuit tombée, c’était les étranges plantes phosphorescentes qui éclairaient les lieux de leur jolie lueur bleutée.

Il erra encore un long moment. Une force inconnue le guidait, le ramenant en direction de ses appartements, mais au dernier moment, il se dirigea vers un balcon qui dominait la cité.  
Et là, il la découvrit, magnifique dans sa robe de nuit, une étole scintillante sur les épaules: sa Yiris.

Oui, il y avait quelques différences avec son rêve, mais le plus important demeurait : le stade auquel sa femme était désirable à cet instant.  
Lentement, il s’en approcha. Comme si elle avait perçu sa présence, elle se détourna de la ville pour le regarder, lui.

Là, il perdit tout contrôle pour enlacer son épouse par la taille d’un bras ferme tandis que, de sa main, il la força à relever la tête pour l’embrasser.

Pour sa part, en l’espace de quelques secondes, Yiris sentit toute forme de volonté ou de réflexion l’abandonner avant de totalement succomber au désir brûlant de son mari.

Des semaines qu’il ne l’avait pas touchée, certes, ils avaient déjà été bien plus longuement séparés, parfois des mois et des mois…  
Mais à chaque fois, le manque demeurait le même, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.  
D’un geste spontané, il la souleva du sol et la porta vers sa chambre. 

Ensemble, ils partagèrent un moment particulièrement torride, comme si plus rien n’existait autour d’eux.  
Avec une grande sensualité, Yiris usa de toute la science qu’elle avait acquise en écoutant les conseils de Mila et des filles.  
Folken savoura l’audace de sa femme et, tout aussi libéré qu’elle, s’évertua à la satisfaire.

Au fil de leur étreinte, ils sombraient peu à peu dans une sorte de transe, comme ivres. Et au terme de ce moment déroutant, ils ne purent que s’écrouler, épuisés

Et, quand bien plus tard dans la nuit, Yiris émergea brutalement de son sommeil comme c’était souvent le cas, la jeune femme constata qu’elle se trouvait dans les appartements de Folken.  
C’était étrange, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était de s’être lavée et changée avant d’aller se coucher.  
Une fois de plus, sa mémoire était confuse…

Allongée sur le flan, elle sentait la douce chaleur de son mari dans son dos. Un agréable petit plaisir dont elle se délecta en dépit les circonstances.  
En effet, du temps où leur mariage était heureux, le Roi s’éveillait souvent plus tôt que son épouse et, quand cette dernière ouvrait les yeux, elle était seule.

Là, ce n’était pas le cas, alors, elle savoura la douceur de l’instant. Folken la tenait enlacée en posant une paume sur son bas-ventre.  
Tendrement, Yiris posa sa propre main dessus et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : les quelques jours où elle avait partagé sa grossesse avec son mari, il aimait s’endormir avec la main ainsi posée.

Soudain, une idée traversa l’esprit de la Reine. Malgré les importantes céphalées qui surgirent en même temps, elle essaya de la maintenir à son esprit.  
Elle se leva, ramassa sa robe au sol. Elle voulut l’enfiler, mais la douleur se fit insoutenable lui provoquant vertige et nausées.

Alors, quittant la chambre nue, elle réussit à regagner la sienne. A peine parvenue dans la pièce, afin d’éviter de s’évanouir, elle se renversa une carafe d’eau sur le crâne avant de s’avancer vers son miroir.

Effectivement, son corps était désormais exempt de toutes cicatrices, y compris une qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur : celle de sa césarienne.

Dessinant du bout d’un doigt le tracé en forme de sourire de cette balafre particulière, dorénavant invisible, elle compris que, même cela, on voulait lui faire oublier.  
Alors, elle bredouilla en pleurant :

— Chioni…

Mais là, tout ce qu’elle pu faire, c’est faire quelques pas en arrière, vers son lit, et s’y écrouler, épuisée.

Une fois de plus, son esprit avait cédé sous les coups de cette force mystérieuse qui l’accablait.


	59. Le point de rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 59

Le point de rupture

Publié pour la première fois le 1er janvier 2013

 

Finalement, Meinmet et Dryden organisèrent enfin leur petite réunion, heureux de se retrouver. Leur première rencontre avait posé les prémices de ce qui était devenu un commerce aussi lucratif qu’incongru : les pizzas.  
Depuis lors, le marchand étant toujours très accaparé par ses affaires, ils ne faisaient que communiquer par courrier interposé.

Dans un premier temps, au cours d’une longue conversation dans la forêt, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, les deux hommes échangèrent leurs points de vue sur les récents événements.  
Et, peu à peu, en croisant leurs informations, ils réalisèrent l’existence d’une étrange coïncidence qui était passée inaperçue jusque là.

En effet, Dieter En Vilgok, le représentant de Basram assassiné lors de la conférence à Asturia deux ans auparavant, était connu pour être en désaccord avec le pouvoir principal.  
Bien qu’issu de la petite oligarchie dirigeante de la République depuis des siècles, il reprochait à ses pairs une certaine opacité dans la gestion des affaires.

Au fil du temps, le différent avait pris une telle ampleur qu’il fut connu au-delà des frontières du pays.  
C’est d’ailleurs afin d’éviter de donner trop d’importance à cela que le Président de Basram avait tenu à venir accompagné du dissident, histoire de montrer qu’il gérait parfaitement la situation.

Ainsi, le choix d’une cible, elle-même considérée comme paria en sa nation, semblait pour le coup une manœuvre stupide venant des rusés voleurs d’energist.  
Cependant, cela pouvait être aussi le fait d’une simple hasard : l’homme était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, une cible facile, idéale…

Cela dit, à ce stade, on ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser passer le moindre détail. La piste d’observation qui menait aux abords de Basram, cet assassinat opportun…

Et si tout cela n’était qu’une mise en scène pour mieux se faire passer pour victime et continuer ainsi à œuvrer tranquillement dans l’ombre ?

Après Zaibach, la République était connue pour être le deuxième état militaire le plus puissant de Gaea. Et lors du démantèlement de l’Empire, les dirigeants de Basram s’étaient plus que largement servis en armes.  
Les technologies créées par les scientifiques de Dornkirk demandaient des infrastructures lourdes.  
Seul un pays puissant pouvait se permettre ce genre d’excentricités.

Tous les ambassadeurs et voyageurs ayant visité Basram avait évoqué un pays où discipline et loi du silence régnaient en maître et où une ambiance évidente de secret flottait.  
Depuis la fondation de la République, le pouvoir était tenu par un groupe d’oligarques. Ceux-ci élisaient entre eux leur Président, dont le mandat durait sept ans.

Tout ce qui venait de Basram semblait infiniment réfléchi et calculé… Certaines caricatures dépeignaient même les habitants du pays pareils à des machines.

La République… Elle tentait toujours d’imposer ses vues en servant de son ombre inquiétante… 

Cette fois, c’en était trop ! On ne pouvait plus croire au hasard.

Il fallait discuter de cela avec d’autres personnes susceptibles de partager les mêmes doutes dans un cadre propice au secret.

Et sur ce point, Meinmet avait une idée…

OoO

Un cauchemar de plus éveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, Hitomi, elle-même sortit brusquement de son sommeil.

— Van, ça va aller…  
— Oui, oui, je vais juste un peu marcher…

Le jeune homme se leva pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Malgré la fraîcheur de la fin d’automne, il ressentit le besoin vital d’ouvrir la vitre quelques instants pour respirer l’air du dehors.

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Les réveils en sursaut étaient tellement fréquents. Elle avait bien compris que, depuis son retour, Van avait développé une sorte de claustrophobie.

Cela semblait logique au vu de ces deux années de détention dans des conditions sordides cependant Hitomi avait très peur que cela ne devienne trop envahissant…  
Son état l’inquiétait chaque jour davantage, le mal qui lui avait été fait était plus sournois qu’elle ne l’avait estimé.

Quelques instants, elle le laissa seul, le temps d’aller voir Balgus. Le petit garçon avait désormais sa propre chambre attenante et non plus un petit bout de pièce rajouté à l’appartement d’Hitomi.  
La pièce donnait sur les jardins, ces mêmes jardins sur lesquels Van avait les yeux rivés, cherchant du réconfort…

Cet état de stagnation devenait insupportable pour Hitomi. Après un léger baiser sur la joue de son enfant, elle retourna auprès de Van, toujours à la fenêtre.

— Allez, ferme la vitre. Tu vas finir par prendre froid et moi aussi ! Dit-elle sur un ton qu’elle essaya de rendre léger.  
— Je suis désolé… Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade…  
— Ce n’est rien… Allez, recouche-toi.

Le jeune homme s’exécuta et Hitomi se blottit contre son dos. Lorsque sa respiration lui fit comprendre qu’il s’était rendormi, elle se leva et s’en alla au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque.  
Les gardes et serviteurs qu’elle croisa furent étonnés de la voir ainsi déambuler en pleine nuit. L’étrange détermination qu’elle affichait les laissa tout aussi circonspects.

Parvenue à destination, elle erra un temps dans la pièce. Effleurant la tranche des livres, elle songea aux centaines d’heures qu’elle avait passé là à essayer de se distraire, notamment pendant sa grossesse.  
A force d’être restée dans cet endroit, elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers les atlas et prit l’un des plus lourd.

A l’intérieur, elle savait qu’elle allait trouver quantité de dépliants. L’un d’eux était une carte du grand continent de Gaea, couvrant une table entière.

Soigneusement, Hitomi l’ouvrit. Puis, elle la parcourut délicatement de ses doigts en l’observant attentivement à la lumière de nombreuses lampes qu’elle avait allumées.

Un indice, voilà ce qu’elle cherchait. Au plus profond d’elle-même, elle percevait le trouble et le doute qui perduraient.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir fermé les yeux, utiliser son pendentif et son don…

Son pendentif… C’est à cet instant qu’elle venait de réaliser que Van ne l’avait plus… Elle avait du mal à croire que ce ne soit qu’une simple perte.  
L’étrange sentiment que l’on avait tenté de la déposséder de sa capacité à voir l’invisible s’empara d’elle.

Quelqu’un s’était méfié d’elle, elle en était persuadée… Visiblement, là où les personnes derrière toutes ces tragédies, derrière le calvaire de Van, les disparitions de Folken, Yiris et Hylden et bien sûr les vols d’energist, on savait que son pendentif avait un pouvoir particulier.

D’un tempérament calme, tout sauf hargneux, Hitomi sentit une forme de haine la parcourir et c’est armée de cette colère qu’elle commença à méditer près de la carte, les yeux fermées et les mains croisées comme en prière.

Mais, les heures qu’elle y passa furent vaines. Un étrange halo de brume rosée recouvrait la carte, elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit en dessous.  
Les paupières closes, elle tendit la main vers le papier et quand elle le toucha, un petit choc au bruit cristallin se fit entendre, accompagné d’une légère vibration.

Ainsi, à la brume, un obstacle semblable à du verre lui cachait la vérité… Seul, son don ne semblait pas capable de le traverser…

Et pourtant, au stade actuel, elle pensait que débusquer les coupables avec ce talent qu’elle avait tant maudit était sa seule véritable piste.

Repliant la carte, elle emporta l’ouvrage avec elle. Se promettant de réessayer encore et encore… 

Oui, il y avait toujours un risque qu’elle matérialise ses angoisses, mais peut-être que si elle avait insisté, elle aurait retrouvé Van plutôt…

Ce barrage qui l’avait empêché de sentir sa présence, maintenant, elle savait qu’il était pareil à celui qui se dressait désormais devant elle lui dissimulant l’ennemi tapi dans l’ombre.

Cette fois, elle le ferait s’effondrer à la seule force de sa volonté !

OoO

Quand il avait évoqué le besoin d’un lieu tranquille avec des personnes de confiance, Dryden ne s’attendait pas à l’endroit qu’avait finalement choisi Meinmet : un bordel !

Les filles étaient toutes des anciennes, de confiance. Mila était venue pour l’occasion, laissant à deux de ses subalternes le soin de veiller Chioni.

Yrkas et Anna, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux, désormais gérants de l’affaire, avaient organiser la réunion en un temps record.  
Haymlar et le mécanicien Amlek s’étaient aussi joints à cette fête d’un genre « particulier ».

Dans un premier temps, comme il était d’usage dans l’établissement, la détente fut de mise. On blaguait sur la naissance imminente de l’enfant de l’ex-prostituée rouquine. 

Bien évidemment, tout le monde y allait de sa supputation sur la réelle paternité du nourrisson à venir. Amlek, qui avait toujours été connu pour son humour noir, dit que si le bébé naissait manchot, il y avait bien en effet des chances qu’il soit le fils d’Yrkas…

En dépit de son mauvais goût, la blague déclencha un fou rire général.

Dans la même lancée, on commença à plaisanter sur la brume. Van avait disparu dans la forêt marécageuse des brumes, Yiris dans la vallée de soufre, connue en premier pour son brouillard ambiant.

— On va finir par croire que la brume bouffe les gens ! Ironisa Haymlar.

Et là encore, tous éclatèrent de rire. Avant que l’alcool ne coule à flots et que l’ambiance ne tourne à la beuverie collective plutôt qu’à la discussion sérieuse, Meinmet calma les esprits.

— Allez les jeunes ! Arrêtez vos bêtises et écoutez-moi ! Nous sommes réunis ici pour parler de choses sérieuses ! Et tout cela est d’autant plus important qu’il est question d’une piste qui nous permettrait de retrouver nos trois disparus !

Bien que déjà largement imprégnés, la plupart des présents reprirent leurs esprits et suivirent les débats avec attention.  
Les échanges sur l’hypothèse Basram débutèrent alors. Et comme, Meinmet et Dryden l’avaient espérés, ils suscitèrent l’intérêt.

Oui, la piste était plus que prometteuse, mais il manquait encore un petit quelque chose pour l’étayer…  
En effet, on ne pouvait rentrer en conflit contre la plus grosse puissance de Gaea avec de simples présomptions. 

Il fallait des certitudes !

OoO

La nuit était tombée depuis bien des heures sur l’Utopie. Nue, chancelante, Yiris venait de s’affaler aux pieds de la baignoire de sa salle d’eau.  
Pupilles dilatées, démarche vacillante, à la limite de l’inconscience, elle apparaissait comme ivre.

D’un geste mal assuré, elle parvint à tourner suffisamment la manivelle d’approvisionnement pour faire couler l’eau et d’un bref appui sur ses jambes repliées se fit basculer dans le bain, indifférente au fait de se cogner la tête au passage.

Affalée, elle soupira. Un mal de tête atroce la tourmentait depuis un moment. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.  
Cette crise dépassait de loin les précédentes, cependant l’inconscience, qui d’ordinaire la soulageait, ne venait pas.  
Au contraire, l’étau qui maintenait son crâne se faisait de plus en plus serré.

Cette fois, ce quelque chose dans l’Utopie qui la rendait malade était en passe de l’achever. Le paradis se muait en enfer.  
Tant qu’elle en était encore capable, elle aurait dû en parler à Folken ou Hylden. Maintenant, il était sans doute trop tard...

Appuyant son crâne douloureux contre le rebord de la baignoire, elle inspira et expira lentement, dans l’espoir d’apaiser son tourment.  
Au lieu de cela, son esprit bascula et s’emplit de multiples visions parfois nettes, parfois totalement floues.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle. Bon sang, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

Les images se mirent un peu en ordre. Elle se voyait se baignant dans le grand bassin central du palais, nue.

Quelle idée avait-elle eu de faire cela ? N’importe qui aurait pu la voir et ce n’était pas son genre de s’adonner à ce type de spectacle… 

Il lui semblait qu’à ce moment-là, elle avait chaud, mais elle n’en était pas pour autant sure… De toute façon, cet état de fait ne l’aurait, en aucun cas, poussée à une telle levée d’inhibition.

Combien de temps avait-elle nagé, seule, indifférente au monde ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie de l’eau pour enfin se rhabiller ? Etait-ce parce qu’elle était passée de la sensation de bouillir à celle de geler ?

A cet instant, elle ne devait être qu’une marionnette sans âme, elle avançait par automatisme.  
Pourquoi au lieu de regagner directement sa chambre avait-elle fait un petit détour ? Est-ce qu’elle sentait qu’il l’observait de la balustrade depuis un long moment ?

Là, par contre, le souvenir était net. Il était là et il l’attendait. Avait-elle fait un pas vers lui ? Ou était-ce lui qui s’était avancé ?  
Elle l’avait senti de plus en plus proche… Et c’était là qu’elle avait franchi la limite.

Non, elle n’avait pas d’excuse, elle n’avait eu aucun mouvement de recul.  
Elle l’avait laissé l’enlacer, sentir le parfum de sa peau avant de déposer un premier baiser si avide qu’il lui avait marqué une trace violacée à la base du cou.

Pouvoir enfin concrétiser son envie l’avait incité à s’assurer à ce que sa proie ne puisse pas reculer, alors il l’avait plaquée contre un mur…  
Cet aspect chasseur de sa personnalité, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais cela ne l’empêchait nullement d’apprécier ce détail, bien au contraire…

C’était à cet instant qu’étrangement, il était devenu plus délicat. Doucement, les doigts de sa main droite prirent le temps de dessiner ses traits, tandis que le bras gauche la maintenait fermement par la taille.  
Ils s’étaient embrassés, d’abord tendrement puis l’envie revint mettre leur sang en feu et les choses reprirent une tournure plus bestiale.

La main du jeune homme vint remonter le tissu de sa robe pour profiter des rondeurs de la cuisse et des fesses.

Une telle sauvagerie l’habitait qu’il se servit de ses dents pour repousser les bretelles de la robe des épaules et, ainsi, dessiner avec sa langue chaque sillon de la clavicule.

Toutes les sensations lui revenaient… Ces traînées pareilles à des brûlures que laissaient les doigts de cet homme sur sa peau…

Yiris en avait la nausée… Son corps semblait comme la punir ne serait-ce que de penser à cela. 

Désespérée, elle se donna un violent coup sur le crâne en se frappant contre le rebord en marbre blanc de la baignoire.  
Juste la douleur encore plus forte, sa conscience n’en était nullement altérée…

Elle répéta le geste jusqu'à en avoir du sang qui coule le long des joues…

C’était sans issue…

Tandis qu’elle se mutilait, son esprit ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le point critique était atteint.

Combien de temps s’était-il écoulé depuis la première fois qu’il avait voulu l’embrasser ? Douze ans… au moins…

Comment avait-il fait pour contenir cette avidité autant de temps ? Elle réalisait soudainement la torture qu’elle lui avait infligée tandis qu’il la soulevait du sol.  
Elle sentait bien qu’une fraction de seconde, elle avait hésité, mais juste ce bref instant. Après, elle avait perdu pieds, l’enserrant de ses bras, soupirant d’aise…

Et dans ce délire sordide, il avait assouvi son désir. Enfin, il l’avait possédée, elle qui hantait ses nuits à le rendre fou.  
Il avait savouré le fait de la sentir reposer de tout son poids sur lui, son souffle court… Et ils y avaient tous deux pris du plaisir.

A nouveau tout s’embrouillait, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Yiris essayait désespérément de faire le tri dans son esprit, de séparer la réalité de l’hallucination, cela était vain…

Observant alentour, elle essaya à nouveau de s’ancrer dans le présent. 

Cependant, rien n’y faisait, le visage de cet homme ne disparaissait pas. Il lui semblait même entendre sa voix, sentir le parfum de sa peau…

— Hylden…

Ce n’était pas possible, cela devait être un cauchemar, elle n’aurait jamais osé faire cela, jamais elle n’aurait trompé son mari…  
Ses principes, elle s’y était toujours accrochée… 

Nerveusement, elle secoua la tête, se donnant même des coups sur le crâne avec ses poings, pas moyen de sortir de ces visions, ni d’y échapper en perdant conscience.  
Même en gardant les yeux ouverts, les images continuaient à s’enchaîner. Yiris avait beau supplier, rien n’arrêtait le torrent qui noyait son âme.

— Je ne veux pas voir ça… Arrêtez… Non, non…

Cette fois, c’était Folken qu’elle voyait. Il l’avait surprise avec Hylden. Normalement, il aurait dû s’énerver, s’emporter ou alors, partir avec dégoût… 

Au lieu de cela, le regard brûlant de désir, elle lui avait tendu la main et il s’était approché d’eux.

Ce délire rendait la jeune femme folle. Mais pourquoi voyait-elle des choses pareilles ? Qu’est-ce qui avait conduit à cette crise sans précédent ?

Et les hallucinations se poursuivaient, devant leur impossibilité, Yiris tremblait. Comment son esprit pouvait-il imaginer pareilles choses ?

Les deux hommes qu’elle aimait et qui l’aimaient, chacun à leur manière, elle se voyait avec eux, partager un moment profondément torride…  
Leurs mains la couvrant de caresses. Ces interminables instants de plaisir où ils l’avaient étreinte chacun leur tour, ces dizaines et ces dizaines de baisers qu’elle avait reçu…  
Se sentir désirable à ce point, cela dépassait ses espérances les plus folles… 

— N’importe quoi ! S’exclama-t-elle, rageuse.

Et pourtant, les images se faisaient de plus en plus nettes. Après l’épisode du couloir, elle leur avait pris à chacun la main et y avait déposé un baiser, avant de les entrainer à sa chambre.  
Alors, c’était son idée… 

Là, avec un petit air mutin, elle s’était immobilisée debout au pied du lit.  
A cet instant, elle avait bien senti la rivalité entre les deux hommes, cependant, elle avait aussi perçu qu’ils étaient prêts à la laisser de côté pour elle.

Quel délectable sentiment de pouvoir…

Folken était à sa droite, Hylden à sa gauche. Complètement hors d’elle-même, elle avait donné le ton de la suite des événements en portant la main à son dos pour desserrer, avec une lenteur étudiée, le laçage de sa robe.

Se faisant, les bretelles de sa robe commencèrent légèrement à glisser sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers l’un, puis vers l’autre, ils comprirent le message.  
Ainsi, chacun de leur côté, ils firent tomber les bouts de tissu, entrainant la robe à terre.

Nue, Yiris s’était alors laisser tomber sur le lit. Revoir l’expression de satisfaction qu’elle avait affichée à cet instant la dégoutait profondément.

La suite des événements lui apparut tout aussi sordide. Sans un mot, elle leur avait fait comprendre ses souhaits.

D’abord, c’était Hylden qui s’était allongé sur elle. Cette fois, il avait pris son temps pour la découvrir.  
Calmement, délicatement, parfois avec de petites pointes de fougue difficilement tempérées. Ses gestes laissaient transparaître les années de frustration qu’il avait enduré.

Elle le découvrait différent de ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Certes, il était aussi séduisant qu’elle l’avait pensé : peau basanée parsemée de quelques cicatrices, regard bruns aux reflets dorés lumineux et un sourire incroyablement sensuel et charmeur, mais elle percevait plus guerrier, plus combatif qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.  
Il était dans une logique de conquête, il voulait qu’elle succombe sous ses caresses et ses baisers brulants.

Et pendant qu’elle offrait à celui qui avait été jusque là son ami ce qu’il avait tant désiré, elle tenait fermement d’une main celle de Folken, assis au bord du lit.  
Etrangement, elle avait besoin de garder un lien avec lui. Dans de telles circonstances, cela devait apparaître comme le comble du malsain, cependant c’était vital pour elle.

Un instant, elle se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, faisant complètement abstraction de la présence de son rival, il ne voyait qu’elle.

Le général aussi semblait dans sa bulle, il concrétisait sa douce folie. Arrivé au bout de ses limites, il s’écroula dans un râle bestial et resta, quelques instants, allongé sur elle à reprendre son souffle, avant de s’asseoir sur l’autre bord de la couche.

Alors, Yiris avait lâché la main de Folken pour prendre la sienne. Les rôles s’étaient inversés. 

Les gestes du Roi étaient plus posés, mais aussi plus précis. Au fil des mois, il avait appris à connaître le corps de sa femme et savait en jouer comme un musicien sait le faire d’un instrument.  
Il faisait toujours preuve d’une infinie patience, se préoccupant toujours du plaisir de sa partenaire plutôt que du sien.

La façon dont il l’aimait reflétait tout cet art du contrôle dont il faisait preuve au quotidien. Et pourtant, derrière l’apparence froide renforcée par l’extrême pâleur et le regard perçant, elle le savait capable de se montrer passionné…  
Elle était sa faiblesse… La seule à qui il montrait sa part d’impulsivité…  
Elle était fière d’être aimée d’un homme aussi spécial qui partageait tout avec elle.

Quand Folken eut achevé son étreinte lui offrant un dernier baiser torride, Yiris se sentit sombrer dans une agréable plénitude, épuisée.

Un moment, la jeune femme se tourna vers Hylden, en dépit des circonstances au combien particulières, il la caressait du regard, serrant fort la main qu’elle lui avait offerte.

Alors, elle ressentit une impression étrange, comme si elle était la seule à avoir réaliser qu’ils étaient trois.  
Eux semblaient simplement apprécier le fait de la voir épanouie, même si c’était alanguie dans les bras d’un autre homme. Chacun occultait la présence de son rival pour simplement profiter d’elle.

Prenant chacun de ses amants par une main pour les poser sur son cœur, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Ce moment qu’elle venait de vivre avait été au-delà de tout ce qu’elle avait jamais pu rêver, emprunt de passion et de respect.  
Elle avait compris quelque chose… Quelque chose que la morale réprouvait… Cependant, ce sentiment, il faisait partie d’elle…

Et à nouveau, tout devenait flou… Ce rêve insensé s’arrêtait, mais c’était déjà trop pour l’esprit de Yiris. Cette fois, elle n’en pouvait plus. 

Profondément mal, elle sortit de la baignoire et se mit à grelotter. A la hâte, elle enfila un déshabillé et se frictionna, tentant de se réchauffer.  
Elle finit par s’accroupir à terre. Sa souffrance ne disparaissait pas. Pour autant, elle était incapable d’appeler à l’aide. Et de toute façon, si ce qu’elle avait vu était réel, elle ne méritait aucun salut.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle fixa son regard sur son bâton.  
Coïncidence, elle avait passé les derniers jours à le laisser de côté, là, il lui semblait son dernier salut. A quatre pattes, elle l’attrapa à la volée avant de se tracter dessus pour se relever.

Commença alors une marche désespérée dans les couloirs, Yiris s’appuya contre les murs pour ne pas tomber car l’appui qu’elle prenait sur son bâton ne lui suffisait pas.  
Alors que sa conscience continuait à sombrer, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore avancer.  
Et finalement, elle se trouva au bord du bassin au tourbillon, celui sensé servir à l’évacuation des eaux de l’Utopie.

Il lui semblait entendre une voix provenir de ce dernier, une voix qui s’adressait à elle. Son intonation lui était familière, mais elle n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

— Alors, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?  
— Non, je ne voulais pas… Lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.  
— Tu deviens belle et tu te crois tout permis !  
— Faux, faux, faux !  
— Ici, ce que les gens souhaitent prend forme, alors ne fais pas l’innocente !  
— Je…  
— Ne mens pas ! Hylden te convoitait, Folken voulait juste que soit heureuse, et toi, tu les voulais tous les deux ! Réaffirma l’inconnu.

Après ces paroles, Yiris se relâcha, laissant la folie la submerger. Dans son esprit, se juxtaposaient les visages des deux hommes et cela la fit sourire…

— Folken, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, toi, tu es la tendresse incarnée. Tu saurais apaiser n’importe quel feu… Tu m’as appris à m’aimer en même temps que j’apprenais à t’aimer…  
Hylden, tu as été mon soutien de toujours, mais aussi le symbole de l’interdit. Notre complicité était tellement profonde que nous nous comprenions sans même un mot… J’aimais ton côté conquérant, cette force mêlée à la douceur…

Hagarde, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel du dôme où quelques étoiles étaient visibles… Etaient-elles réelles ? Se demandait-elle, le regard embrumé de larmes.

— Je vous aime tous les deux… mais je me déteste…

Et, légère comme une plume, elle fit quelques pas les quelques pas qui la séparaient du bassin avant de se laisser tomber dans l’eau du tourbillon…


	60. Le troisième grand guerrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 60

Le troisième grand guerrier

Publié pour la première fois le 8 janvier 2013

 

Pour ceux qui tiraient les ficelles de l’Utopie, le constat du suicide de Yiris fut fort déplaisant. En soit, la réaction de rejet ne les étonnaient pas, ils avaient déjà observé que la jeune femme avait du mal à supporter le contrôle.  
Mais là, le principal problème résidait dans le fait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une entité secondaire qui venait de disparaître.

Pour le coup, l’homme à lunettes était encore plus nerveux qu’à l’ordinaire. Le barbu tenta de tempérer son inquiétude.

— Elle s’est suicidée certes… C’est embarrassant… Cependant, même si son corps a disparu, son âme a persisté et, aspect positif, elle a enfin été intégrée au système. Cela signifie que nous aurons le contrôle absolu dessus et que l’illusion sera parfaite.  
— Dois-je te rappeler que jusqu’à présent, la meilleure persistance d’âme post-mortem que nous avons eu n’a pas excédé les six semaines ?  
— Oui, je sais, mais nous allons y travailler. Ce sera notre priorité ! Il faut impérativement que Folken continue à s’intégrer, nous pourrons ainsi l’inciter à faire des recherches sur la continuité d’énergie pour nous permettre de gagner du temps… Si cette fille disparaît, nous aurons du mal à contourner le problème. On ne peut pas porter atteinte à la mémoire de Folken sans risquer de compromettre ses capacités à nous aider !  
— Jusqu’à présent, je t’ai fait confiance pour résoudre les incidents, cependant, là…  
— Rassure-toi, j’en suis bien conscient ! Ce qui s’est produit à Zaibach ne doit en aucun cas recommencer ici ! Je sais que les commanditaires s’impatientent. En même temps, sans nous, ils n’auraient rien du tout !

Exaspéré par la situation précaire, le chauve à lunettes rétorqua :

— Oui ! Mais nous aussi, nous nous faisons vieux ! Je refuse d’avoir voué ma vie à une recherche qui ne me profite même pas un minimum ! Nous vivons là, sous terre, comme des rats ! Au rythme où vont les choses, je…

Alors, le barbu se rapprocha. L’éclat de son regard glacial devint visible dans la pénombre rosée. Intimidé, l’individu à lunettes recula de quelques pas et finit par trébucher et tomber sur une chaise.  
A peine à quelques centimètres de lui, son collègue s’adressa à lui.

— Allons, cher ami, rappelle-toi que nous sommes proches de découvrir le secret de l’immortalité !

OoO 

A Fanelia, en recouchant Chioni dans son berceau, Mila eut l’impression que l’enfant avait eu un petit clignement des paupières.  
Alors, quand soudain, elle vit les grands yeux vitreux s’ouvrirent, elle crut à un miracle.

Rapidement mise au courant, Hitomi se rendit au chevet de la petite fille. Non, ce n’était pas un rêve, l’enfant avait repris conscience.  
Après des semaines de coma, elle était très affaiblie. La récupération serait probablement longue.

Les jours qui suivirent ce réveil inespéré, Hitomi se montra particulièrement présente auprès de la fillette.  
Passant parfois de longs moments à prendre soin d’elle, notamment en l’aidant à réapprendre à bouger.

— Tu veilles sur elle avec beaucoup de soin… Lui fit remarquer Van, venu la rejoindre.  
— Je suis tellement triste pour elle… Aucun de ses parents n’est auprès d’elle, donc, je me dois de faire quelque chose pour l’aider. Folken a toujours été là pour me soutenir quand j’étais seule avec Balgus, c’est mon devoir de veiller sur sa fille.  
— Je comprends…  
— Ne t’en fais pas, pendant ton absence, beaucoup de gens étaient aux petits soins pour moi… Et maintenant, je fais de mon mieux pour remercier l’un d’entre eux… Surtout sachant l’amour qu’il voue à sa fille.  
— Moi, j’en suis encore à réaliser que mon frère et Yiris ait eu un enfant… S’amusa le jeune homme.  
— Ils s’aiment à leur façon, et il est vrai que le lien qui les unit est spécial, à l’image de leur enfant…

Et tandis qu’elle prononçait ses mots, Hitomi vit le regard de Chioni changer. Elle la fixait, lui sondant quasi l’âme.  
Tout se fit noir et elle apparut à nouveau sous forme adulte. Ainsi, elle arborait la croix orthodoxe de sa mère.  
La prenant entre ses doigts, elle sembla lutter pour communiquer un sentiment à son interlocutrice.

Un bref étourdissement, Hitomi revint à elle sous le regard inquiet de Van. Chioni resta encore quelques secondes les yeux fixes avant de clore ses paupières.

Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme redouta qu’elle eut replongé dans le coma. Heureusement, les réactions de la fillette montrèrent qu’elle ne faisait que dormir profondément, sans doute épuisée.

Et cela était compréhensible. Dans cet effort, la petite médium avait communiqué sa détresse, qui était en fait celle des milliers de fausses personnes, ainsi qu’un indice.  
Hitomi ne savait pas comment interpréter le message. 

Un moment, elle resta silencieuse, prenant soin de recoucher l’enfant.

Soudain, à la grande surprise de Van, elle eut comme un éclair de lucidité et se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre 

Quand il la rejoint, le jeune homme la trouva en grande méditation devant la carte de Gaea. 

— Hitomi, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
— Je sens que je suis proche de la vérité… Chioni… Elle s’est réveillée parce qu’elle a perçu brièvement sa mère… Il faut que j’insiste sur elle, je sens qu’elle est à portée de mon pouvoir, mais il reste une entrave…  
— Laquelle ?  
— Je l’ignore… Cependant, je suis certaine d’une chose : toutes les fausses-personnes de Gaea convergent vers Yiris. Aussi, j’ai l’étrange conviction que l’on va toucher la racine du mal…

OoO

Le regard trouble, les yeux à peine ouverts, Yiris dodelina la tête. Elle était couverte d’une sorte de peau de bête sauvage et allongée sur une petite natte à même le sol, elle-même posée sur une grosse natte qui servait de tapis à la petite tente où elle se trouvait.

Près du feu qui se trouvait au centre de l’endroit, un énorme individu se dessinait.

— Où suis-je ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

A l’entendre, celui qui lui tenait compagnie se releva. Il était immense, limite gigantesque, mais cela n’émut pas le moins du monde Yiris.

— Hors de ce qu’ils appellent l’Utopie ! Je t’ai ramassé dans la rivière qui en sort, avant que tu ne gèles dedans étant donné que ta part d’inhumanité t’a empêché de t’y noyer dans un premier temps!

Les traits de la personne se dessinèrent mieux aux yeux de Yiris. 

Son interlocuteur était un homme-lion, mais là encore, cela ne suscita pas davantage d’émotion chez elle.

Fataliste, le géant s’assit en tailleur près de la jeune femme.

— Objectivement, j’ai cru dans un premier temps que je n’allais récupérer qu’un corps comateux à jamais… Apparemment, la véritable âme occupante a usé involontairement d’une ruse intéressante ! Constata-t-il en souriant.

Presque incapable de se mouvoir, Yiris se tourna vers lui.

— Qui suis-je ?

L’homme-lion attrapa une simple gamelle métallique et lui montra son reflet. De nouveau, Yiris était totalement défigurée, comme avant.

Mais l’émotion provoquée était particulière, cela allait bien plus loin qu’un simple retour à l’état antérieur.  
On aurait plutôt dit une grande surprise suivie d’une sorte de fatalisme.

— J’en déduis donc que tu ne sais pas qui tu es ? Demanda l’hybride.  
— Parce que vous le savez, vous ?  
— Je sais à qui appartient ce corps, mais pas l’âme qui l’habite et le maintient en vie, même si j’ai une petite idée.  
— Ah ?  
— J’ai vu que tu avais légèrement plissé les sourcils en voyant le reflet, je présume donc que tu en connais la propriétaire.  
— Peut-être…

Peu à peu, l’expression du visage changea pour se faire plus sournoise.  
Aucun doute, son étonnant invité remettait ses idées en ordre, l’homme-lion remarqua directement ce trait.

— Je pense donc avoir afffaire au fameux Constantin dont on a tant parlé ! Ta sœur devait beaucoup t’aimer pour sceller ton âme sur elle… Paradoxalement, c’est en faisant cela qu’elle a réussi à empêcher cette Utopie maudite d’étendre son emprise sur elle…  
— Si vous le dites ! Et qu’est-ce donc que cette « Utopie » ?  
— Etonnant que vous ne saviez même pas pourquoi œuvraient vos commanditaires… Constata l’homme-lion, surpris. Il s’agit d’une sorte de monde idéal qui n’est en fait qu’une mascarade dont la mise en place a coûté bien des vies.  
— Soit… Mais dites-moi, vous avez trouvé qui je suis, puis-je au moins savoir qui vous êtes ?

Le rire qui accompagna la question ne laissait plus aucun doute.

— Je me nomme Adama Ish, je suis le dernier des trois plus grands guerriers de Gaea !  
— Quel honneur ! Répondit Constantin sur un ton cynique dont on sentait bien que ce n’était pas une intonation habituelle de Yiris.  
— Je ne dirais pas la même chose vous concernant… Vos agissements sont parvenus jusqu’au lieu reculé de ma retraite…  
— J’aime votre façon de parler ! Mais vous savez, j’avais mes propres motivations… Enfin, je me pensais mort, qu’est-ce qui me vaut d’occuper le corps de Yiris ?  
— Vous êtes dans le corps de votre sœur car son âme à elle est restée prisonnière de l’Utopie. Peu après votre mort, elle a scellé votre âme sur son corps. J’ai remarqué une marque de magie des fausses-personnes sur le mollet, maintenant que l’âme principale n’est plus là, vous occupez le corps et le maintenez en vie…  
— Quelle joie… Vous avez raison sur cette « Utopie », c’est plus nocif qu’autre chose pour que je me sois retrouvé dans cette situation écœurante…  
— Rassurez-vous, cela ne durera pas longtemps… Il vous faudra du temps pour contrôler ce corps qui n’est pas le vôtre, et par la suite, vous serrez rapidement victime d’un rejet.  
— Autant me suicider dès maintenant alors !  
— Vous êtes parti pour plusieurs jours dans l’incapacité même de bouger un minimum, je suis certain que la réflexion qui en sortira vous sera particulièrement profitable !

De part sa mimique, Constantin afficha son profond déplaisir face à la perspective qui l’attendait.

OoO

Dans un premier temps, Hitomi tenta sa chance avec la tresse d’or de Yiris, que cette dernière n’avait pas emporté dans sa récente bataille.  
Malheureusement, ce fut en vain.

Mis au courant de ce qu’elle tentait de faire, les complices de Meinmet et Dryden préférèrent garder le silence de peur de l’influencer.  
Pour sa part, Van affichait une grande inquiétude. Il redoutait de la voir replonger dans les cauchemars qu’elle avait vécus lors de son premier voyage sur Gaea.

Au bout d’un moment, Hitomi commença à s’interroger sur le besoin de posséder un objet plus fort, plus précieux pour Yiris.  
Et c’est en discutant avec Mila qu’une piste intéressante sembla se dessiner à ses yeux.

Ainsi, quand, venu d’Irini, l’étrange Lekan, accompagné de la vieille Maya, arriva au palais de Fanelia, Hitomi mit tous ses espoirs dans la vieille boite métallique qu’il apportait.

La femme-chat expliqua que, dans ce vieux réceptacle qu’elle venait tout juste de déterrer, Yiris et Constantin avaient placé leurs vêtements de la Lune des Illusions des années auparavant.  
Ainsi, ils avaient estimé protéger les dernières reliques de leur vie passée, comme on le fait d’un trésor.

En présence de Van, Meinmet, Dryden, Mila, Haymlar, Lekan et Maya, Hitomi ouvrit donc la boîte. Le temps avait plutôt bien préservé les affaires.  
Certes, elles dégageaient une incommodante odeur de renfermé, mais à les voir, on les aurait juste cru sorties d’un grenier.

Délicatement, Hitomi sortit la robe de communion de Yiris. C’était vraiment du bel ouvrage, le tissu blanc bordé de broderies au crochet avait un peu jauni, mais l’ensemble n’en restait pas moins superbe.  
Songeuse, la jeune femme blonde se remémora la confession de Yiris. Cette robe symbolisait beaucoup de choses pour elle.

Emue, Hitomi se souvint avoir alors aussi considéré son uniforme comme précieux lors de son premier voyage sur Gaea

En finissant de sortir la robe de la boîte, la main de la jeune femme effleura les vêtements de Constantin.  
Un frisson la parcourut et elle fut prise d’un étourdissement qui se transforma en vision.

Il s’agissait d’une zone montagneuse enneigée, aux abords de laquelle, tandis que le regard d’Hitomi semblait comme prendre de la hauteur, on distinguait ce qui semblait être les lumières d’une ville.

En transe, vacillante, les pupilles dilatées, Hitomi se tourna vers la carte étendue sur la table et posa net son doigt à un endroit précis : la capitale de Basram.

Meinmet et Dryden se regardèrent. Cette fois, leur hypothèse devenait plus que tangible. Se retirant dans le couloir, ils commencèrent à discuter avec Haymlar.

Quand à Hitomi, elle ressentit rapidement une envie irrépressible de dormir. Van la veilla un long moment.  
Puis, ayant repéré le manège de son oncle et de ses acolytes avant de raccompagner la jeune femme, il alla les rejoindre.

— Je crois que maintenant, il est plus que temps que vous m’expliquiez ce que vous êtes en train de comploter… J’ai appris que vous aviez organisé une petite fête au bordel, j’ai du mal à croire que c’était uniquement dans le but de vous divertir…

Le vieux Prince afficha un petit sourire embarrassé et s’approcha de son neveu.

— Ecoutes Van, étant donné que tu es encore en pleine convalescence, et surtout parce que nous n’étions pas du tout sûrs de nous, nous avons préféré attendre avant de te mettre dans la confidence… J’espère que tu nous pardonneras…

Meinmet et ses deux complices s’inclinèrent en signe de bonne volonté. Les voyant ainsi gênés, Van ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Allons, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur… à condition que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez dès maintenant !

Alors, Meinmet, Dryden et Haymlar commencèrent à expliquer leur théorie. Durant un long moment, Van les écouta en silence.  
Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de voir vraiment ses ravisseurs qui s’étaient hâtés de l’isoler, donc il ne pouvait leur être d’aucune aide pour identifier les responsables.

Cela dit, le puzzle monté par ses proches était très cohérent, et certainement juste. Malheureusement, cette découverte posait en soit un grave problème.

— En admettant que vous ayez raison, expliqua le jeune homme, vous savez tous pertinemment que Basram est l’état le plus puissant de Gaea. De plus, à l’heure actuelle, il est sans doute plus fort que ne le fut Zaibach à son apogée. Surtout si on vous écoute, et donc que l’on envisage qu’il dispose d’une réserve d’energist purement et simplement colossale…

Des hochements de tête et des haussements d’épaules acquiescèrent à cette remarque pertinente. Et le silence se fit.  
Soudain, une idée traversa l’esprit de Dryden.

— Déjà avant la grande guerre de Gaea, il y avait de fortes tensions entre Basram et Zaibach. Ainsi, j’aurais tendance à imaginer que chacun, de son côté, avait du envisagé l’hypothèse de neutraliser l’autre… En cas de besoin…  
— Certes, c’est probable, mais en quoi ça pourrait nous…

En même temps qu’il parlait, Haymlar commença à saisir le propos, à l’image des autres présents.

— En effet, conclut le marchand, il existe une personne qui pourra confirmer ou infirmer cette hypothèse ! Et dans le cas positif, nous être très utile !

OoO

S’il y avait une vérité en ce bas monde, c’est que Constantin n’appréciait absolument pas le tour que le destin lui avait joué.

Après avoir senti une brève fraîcheur sur son cou, il avait sombré dans le néant. Puis, peu à peu, il s’était mis à percevoir des sensations, des pensées…  
A force d’y réfléchir, il avait compris que son esprit partageait certaines des pensées de celui de Yiris, et voilà que, maintenant, il occupait son corps.

Passé la phase de dégoût, la paralysie aidant, il commença à réfléchir sur le sens de cette situation. Sa méditation, qu’aucun bruit ou élément extérieur ne gênait, se transforma en un profond sommeil.  
Mais ce sommeil n’avait rien de paisible. Très vite, Constantin se retrouva à revivre les événements qui avaient traumatisés sa sœur avec son regard et ses sensations.

L’expérience était déroutante. Rien que les premiers mois passés avec les hommes-chats lui apparurent sous un autre angle.  
Il vit, qu’alors que lui s’endormait paisiblement, elle passait des heures à pleurer à l’écart. Quand lui la voyait, elle souriait toujours.  
Tout cela n’était donc qu’une façade…

Par la suite, il découvrit la tentative de viol dont sa sœur avait été la victime, la lente agonie qui s’en était suivie.  
Il savait par les discussions des hommes du camp de Dirken que Yiris avait été payée son insolence avant de disparaître, il n’avait pas envisagé une telle version, aussi effroyable…

L’éveil à la conscience de fausse-personne apparut aussi comme une expérience affreuse. La sensation de brulure, mais celle aussi de démembrement, là encore, il ne s’était pas ainsi représenté les choses…  
L’entrainement vécu avec Lig Viete ne fut pas non plus un moment plaisant avec ses contraintes innombrables et son niveau d’une difficulté inhumaine.

Au fil de cette étrange expérience, la vie de sa sœur sur Gaea prit aussi une autre dimension à ses yeux.

Brusquement, Constantin s’éveilla, éprouvé et en sueur. Le fait que Yiris puisse être une victime plutôt qu’un démon profiteur allait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il avait pensé depuis ce jour où il avait été séparé d’elle.

Cela dit, lui aussi avait souffert, réduit à la condition d’esclave, il avait appris rapidement à se faire obéissant et discret.  
Rarement, il avait eu l’occasion de rencontrer brièvement d’autres enfants soldats et la plupart lui avait dit qu’il faisait partie des chanceux car en plus des brimades et des coups, les faibles avaient souvent droit à des mauvais traitements d’une nature encore pire…

Pendant longtemps, caché dans un recoin, le plus souvent dissimulé par des caisses en bois, il répéta ses prières et peu à peu, il devint moins assidu et commença à chercher un responsable à son malheur.  
Yiris, celle qui l’avait abandonné… Oui, c’était à cause d’elle qu’il souffrait ainsi…

Ainsi, il s’était peu à peu endurcit, fini les pleurnicheries de gamin en cachette. 

Quand on l’estima assez grand, vers douze ou treize ans, on commença à lui mettre des armes dans les mains et très vite, il étonna les hommes du clan car il savait manier les couteaux avec talent.  
Alors, on lui mit un sabre entre les mains et il se montra encore plus talentueux, pareil avec l’épée…

Il montra vite un talent pour une autre besogne : les exécutions. Il y prenait même du plaisir. A chaque fois, il aimait varier.  
Aussi, il alternait, avec une morbide facétie, décapitation, pendaison, strangulation. Par là-même, il était également devenu un maître de la torture sachant toujours où s’arrêter pour ne pas tuer, tout en provoquant une douleur maximale.

Dirken finit même par reconnaître qu’il était un de ses meilleurs hommes. Et les soldats préférèrent même se tenir à l’écart de lui.  
Il faut dire qu’en plus de ses activités particulières, il dégageait de part son physique décharné, ses yeux perçants et sa voix enjôleuse, d’où perçait un fond de manipulation, une apparence effrayante.

Quand Yiris était revenue, il avait senti la différence avec celle d’avant. Un bref instant, il avait pourtant ressenti une joie enfantine de la revoir, mais cela avait laissé place au doute, vite confirmé.

Sa sœur n’était donc plus humaine, alors pourquoi la traiter comme telle ? Elle qu’il l’avait abandonné…

Elle eut beau lui tendre la main des centaines de fois, il la refusa. Non, il ne pardonnerait pas, et quand on lui proposa l’opportunité de la faire souffrir autant qu’il lui plaisait, il accepta sans réfléchir.

Au dernier moment, sur la montagne, il avait eu un doute. Maintenant, il savait que ce doute était fondé.

Adama Ish pénétra dans la tente. Il retira l’épaisse cape qui le protégeait du froid et s’avança vers son invité.

— Je suis satisfait de constater que tu as commencé ta réflexion… Néanmoins, je dois t’avouer que tu n’auras pas non plus beaucoup de temps pour prendre ta décision. Les choses vont bientôt se mettre en branle…  
— Vous attendez quoi ? L’apocalypse ?  
— Non ! Répondit l’homme-lion en souriant. Je me fais plus que vieux… Quand j’ai senti l’âge arrivé, j’ai appris en même temps la mort de mes amis Lig Viete et Balgus Ganesha. Alors, puisque je n’avais nulle part où aller, que je n’avais jamais croisé une personne digne de devenir mon apprenti, j’ai décidé d’aider à achever une tâche que je savais cher à mon ami fausse-personne.  
J’ai marché, marché… Et mes pas m’ont conduit à cet endroit, et là, j’attends que les choses changent. Lig Viete nourrissait de grandes espérances pour son peuple, il pensait qu’il allait être libéré de son fardeau des mille identités, mais aucune propre.  
— Et vous vous fiez à vos seuls pieds pour trouver un lieu pertinent ? S’amusa Constantin.

Le regard d’Adama Ish s’assombrit soudain, laissant transparaître une certaine émotion.

— En fait, il y a plus de vingt ans, j’ai su que j’étais arrivé. En effet je marchais dans le froid et la neige et tout d’un coup, j’ai distingué au loin une silhouette dans la neige. Je me suis approché, il s’agissait d’une femme inconsciente, et plus précisément, à ma grande surprise, d’une descendante du peuple du Dieu Dragon.  
A la hâte, j’ai monté ma tente et j’ai l’ai mise à l’abri. Lui retirant ses vêtements gelés, je remarquais qu’elle avait une importante blessure au ventre. De toute évidence, on avait dû la poignarder…  
Brièvement, elle reprit conscience et prononça quelques mots confus, parlant de ses fils sur lesquels elle n’avait pas pu veiller, avant de s’éteindre.  
Tout ce que j’ai pu faire fut de lui donner une sépulture, sur une crête alentour dont je sculptai la pierre afin de marquer l’endroit, me disant que peut-être, un jour, quelqu’un la ramènerait chez elle, reposer auprès des siens… Je continuais mon voyage alentour, cependant, à chaque fois, je ressentais le besoin de retourner auprès de la tombe de cette femme.  
Je savais depuis bien longtemps que les coïncidences n’existaient pas, alors je choisis de rester en ce lieu…Je sentais le monde se troubler, la mort de mes pairs grands guerriers, mais je savais que ma place était là, dans ces montagnes…  
Et puis, un nouvel horizon sembla s’éclaircir. Pour me nourrir, je commerçais quelques pierres que je trouvais dans de vieilles mines et je me rendis compte que des descendants du Peuple du Dieu Dragon étaient cachés dans des grottes des montagnes proches de moi. Eux-aussi ne vivaient que du commerce de minerai.  
Leur état de parias les rendait peu loquaces. Ils redoutaient déjà que les commerçants ne les démasquent.  
Néanmoins, voyant que moi-même, je n’étais pas humain, ils acceptèrent de me parler et m’assurèrent que la femme n’était pas de leur tribu… Pour autant, cette rencontre ne pouvait être à mes yeux le fruit du hasard…  
Cela se confirma peu après, des soldats de Basram vinrent débusqués les descendants du Peuple du Dieu Dragon et les emmenèrent. Et des années plus tard, alors que je fouillais dans une grotte, je découvrais un homme de cette espèce agonisant dans une rivière. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, il m’expliqua qu’il avait voulu fuir un piège. Les gens de Basram avaient promis une monde protégé à sa tribu, mais en fait, ils étaient tous devenus des marionnettes au sein d’un monde nommé Utopie.  
— Ma foi, leur sort ne m’intéresse pas. Vous avez encore d’autres histoires émouvantes à me raconter, histoire de me faire larmoyer ?

Au terme de ce récit, Constantin et Adama Ish restèrent silencieux. Agacé de voir que l’homme-lion attendait quelque chose de lui, l’humain sortit de son mutisme.

— Puisque vous savez qui je suis, vous devez aussi savoir que je ne suis pas sentimental ! Je me suis vendu pour l’argent et la vengeance !  
— Effectivement, répondit son interlocuteur avec calme, cela dit, je me dois d’alimenter votre réflexion… D’ailleurs, j’ai une information à vous communiquer : je crois que j’avais eu une bonne intuition. Les fausses-personnes affluent en masse aux environs. Ils sentent la présence de votre sœur au travers de la vôtre…

A nouveau, l’expression du jeune homme exprima son déplaisir tandis que dans son esprit, de nouvelles questions fusaient… 

OoO

Trouver un prétexte pour aller rendre visite à Adelfos sans attirer pour autant l’attention de Basram ne fut qu’une formalité pour Dryden et son côté beau parleur.  
Tout comme pour justifier la présence de Meinmet, le marchand invoqua une curiosité concernant une technologie au sujet de laquelle le général déchu aurait peut-être quelques pistes.

Bref, Dryden servait le genre de banalités à but vénal qu’il affectionnait et se rendait ainsi crédible. Pour sa part, Meinmet avait quelques difficultés à avoir l’air innocent, mais il trouva une échappatoire dans l’humour.  
Un point les confortait dans leur opinion à propos de la République, sa présence militaire d’occupation de Zaibach s’était nettement renforcée.

Ainsi, à coups de grands sourires et blagues peu réussies, les deux hommes parvinrent à la tour réservoir où était retenu l’ancien militaire.  
A la sortie de l’ascenseur qui menait directement au lieu de détention, Meinmet et Dryden restèrent, dans un premier temps, immobiles.

Puis une voix chaleureuse se fit entendre :

— Ne vous formalisez pas, Messieurs, venez vous installer !

Comme à son habitude, Adelfos lisait, tranquillement installé sur son confortable fauteuil. Il fit signe à ses visiteurs de prendre place sur la banquette en face de lui.

— Comme je l’avais dit à Folken, je reçois peu, mais là, je suis d’autant plus surpris ! J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à des invités tels que vous ! 

Dryden redoutait d’être espionné par des hommes de la République, donc ses propos concernèrent des banalités.  
A de multiples reprises, il évoqua une opportunité de s’implanter à Basram, présenté comme marché intéressant.

Meinmet questionna Adelfos sur les échanges économiques entretenus avec la République et, peu à peu, l’ancien général commerça à saisir le double sens avec un air satisfait.  
Au terme de la conversation, pour saluer son hôte, Dryden demande si, à titre exceptionnel, il pouvait lui serrer la main, ce que le militaire déchu accepta.

Et quand il se trouva à nouveau seul, le prisonnier reprit sa lecture. Et avant de se coucher, percevant que la surveillance autour de lui s’était relâchée, il sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit bout de papier, remis par le marchand lors de la fameuse poignée de mains.

Soigneusement, il le déplia et constata la présence d’une étrange poudre bleutée. Concernant le message qui y était inscrit, il disait : 

« Dites-moi, général Adelfos, savez-vous que le meilleur moyen de discuter tranquillement avec nous serait de mourir ? »

Avec un ironique sourire, l’ancien militaire versa la poudre dans un verre de son alcool préféré et partit se coucher.


	61. Stratégie audacieuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 61

Stratégie audacieuse

Publié pour la première fois le 15 janvier 2013

 

Toujours enfermée dans l’enveloppe charnelle de Yiris, Constantin avait maintenant la force de faire quelques pas.  
Copieusement enveloppé, il s’était même aventuré dehors et observait au loin, la cité de Basram et l’étrange halo rosé émis par la montagne de l’Utopie…

Venant de rejoindre, Adama Ish lui offrit une boisson chaude.

— Alors, à quoi pensez-vous ?  
— En ce moment-même ? Au fait que les citadins de Basram sont des crétins de ne pas voir la lumière étrange qui enveloppe la montagne…  
— Pour votre gouverne, la capitale bénéficie d’un éclairage nocturne important, notamment composé de lanternes à energist, ainsi cela passe inaperçu… Et sinon, que se passe-t-il dans votre esprit ?  
— Tellement de choses que je me demande comment ma tête n’a pas encore implosé…  
— Rassurez-moi, vous percevez la force particulière qui, chaque jour, devient de plus en plus fort en ces lieux ?  
— Oui, et cela ne me plaît pas plus que ça… C’est très désagréable de sentir ses individus s’agglutiner ici par centaines… A moins qu’ils ne soient déjà des milliers… Parfois, j’en entrevois. On dirait qu’ils ont compris qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment affaire à ma sœur et j’ai comme l’impression qu’ils attendent un signe de ma part…  
— C’est tout à fait cela ! Mais de toute façon, la décision vous revient à vous seul…

Sur ces paroles, l’homme-lion s’apprêtait à s’en retourner à sa tente, Constantin l’interrompit.

— La femme dont vous avez parlé, je crois savoir qui c’est…

Pour une fois, Adama sembla ébranlé. Il ne s’attendait absolument pas à cela.

— Vu l’époque, reprit le frère de Yiris, calme et posé, il est possible que ce soit la mère du frères Fanel, enfin « des Rois » de Fanelia… Vous dites que ceux qui vivaient dans ce petit massif montagneux près de la capitale ne la connaissaient pas… Cela peut être une coïncidence… Cependant, je ne crois plus au hasard, surtout pas dans cet étrange monde…

Son interlocuteur fit quelques pas vers lui, attendant qu’il en dise en davantage. Un long moment, Constantin ne dit rien.

— Cette femme a traversé une grande partie du continent pour ses fils... C’est impressionnant ce que peux faire une mère pour ses enfants… Le minimum est qu’il y ait un nom sur sa sépulture…

Le ton était presque mélancolique tandis que le regard s’élevait vers la Lune des Illusions et, à nouveau, aucune parole ne troubla le calme de la montagne.  
Puis, dans la neige, le jeune homme s’amusa à tracer des noms dans la neige, dans les lettres de son grec natal.

L’air circonspect, le grand guerrier l’observa avant d’ajouter : 

— Une sœur aussi peut faire énormément pour son frère… 

Et, après cette remarque, il s’en alla, tandis que Constantin écrivait les cinq lettres qui composaient le prénom de sa sœur.

OoO

Ouvrir les yeux dans le noir et se rendre compte en voulant étendre les bras que l’on est dans un espace clos, cela constitue une expérience particulièrement stressante.

Inquiet, Adelfos donna des coups dans la paroi en face de lui.

— Ouvrez-moi !

Il allait crier encore plus fort, cependant un petit trou s’ouvrir sur le côté et une voix chuchotante se fit entendre.

— Je comprends votre panique, mais restez tranquille. Il y a assez de trous dans cette boite pour vous permettre de respirer, je vous prie d’être quelque peu patient. Pour Zaibach, vous êtes mort et il vaut mieux que vous le restiez jusqu’à nous vous mettions en sécurité à Asturia.

L’ancien militaire reconnut la voix facétieuse de l’un de ses derniers visiteurs, Meinmet Fanel.  
Ainsi donc, on l’avait fait évader, perspective intéressante, bien que les conditions de voyage ne soient pas optimales… Loin de là !

OoO

Le Président de Basram, Wenceslas Von Koingder, s’apprêtait à terminer ses derniers travaux en suspens. Cheveux blonds impeccablement coupés, vêtu d’une traditionnelle tenue masculine, pantalon noir, veste tout aussi sombre à col montant fermée par des agrafes, juste quelques médailles, il se tenait incroyablement droit.  
On sentait dans chacun de ses gestes la rigidité de son éducation, entièrement vouée au service des intérêts de sa famille, qu’il faisait partie de l’élite et de la République.

Basram devait absolument rester, aux yeux de tous, un exemple de prestige et de discipline.  
L’affaire du général qui avait lâché la bombe sur le champ de bataille avait sérieusement entaché la réputation de la nation.

Pour tenter de laver l’affront, le général avait été déclaré fou et la République avait été plutôt généreuse sur le plan des indemnisations auprès des alliés.  
En théorie, une fois sa mission remplie, le Président regagnait son foyer. Là, ce cinquantenaire qui ne faisait pas son âge, retrouvait son épouse âgée de dix ans de moins que lui et leur progéniture, deux garçons, de quinze et douze ans, ainsi qu’une fille de neuf ans.

Les familles de la noblesse de Basram étaient rarement étendues. Le schéma de celle de Wenceslas Von Koingder figurait parmi les plus prisés : deux enfants mâles, donc une quasi assurance de préserver la lignée et une fille, outil essentiel pour renforcer l’alliance avec ses pairs.

Une fois la descendance assurée, les épouses ne recevaient plus guère les visites de leurs maris.  
Si dans leur jeunesse, on leur tolérait un léger décolleté en V, un peu de couleur, et quelques rubans dans les cheveux car il fallait bien apparaître plaisantes, elles tendaient une fois leur rôle d’épouse accompli à enserrer leurs cheveux dans des chignons stricts et à porter les cols de leurs robes aussi montants que ceux des vestes de leurs maris.

Gersende Von Koingder attachait donc strictement ses cheveux blonds et ne portait que du bleu marine. Ses principales occupations étaient celles d’une maîtresse de maison.  
Elle supervisait les tâches des domestiques et des gouvernantes. L’éducation de ses fils, désormais grands, ne relevait plus d’elle, par contre, elle s’occupait avec attention de sa fille.

Peu démonstrative envers elle, la dame se prenait pourtant à rêvasser en peignant ses longs cheveux blonds, repensant à sa propre jeunesse.  
Elle, comme toute femme de Basram, était bridée, sa mère était bridée, sa grand-mère aussi. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’est se promener dans son jardin, lire un roman jugé « moral » et broder avec ses « amies » ou plutôt avec celles dont on lui avait imposé la compagnie depuis l’enfance.

Ceci dit, elle pensait son sort enviable par rapport à celui des hommes… Son frère y avait même laissé sa vie.  
Il avait été victime de la machination des voleurs d’energist et avait fini égorgé dans les jardins d’Asturia.

Ainsi, la noble dame croyait que tous les politiciens de Basram étaient d’une grande rigueur. Elle n’imaginait pas à quel point elle se trompait…

En effet, dans ses souterrains, la République abritait un secret particulier. Dès sa fondation, ses premiers hommes forts savaient que tout humain a ses faiblesses et que tôt ou tard, il finit par y céder.

A leurs yeux, les femmes pouvaient tout supporter, et il fallait brider cette force en les entravant dès l’enfance.  
Quand aux hommes, oui, il fallait les discipliner, pour les rendre efficace, mais savoir aussi leur laisser un espace pour s’adonner à leurs vices... 

Ainsi, sans le savoir, chaque jour, des centaines de citoyens de Basram parcouraient la grande place carrée au centre du palais présidentiel en ignorant que sa surface vitrée aux reflets changeants dissimulait un endroit particulier.  
Situé une dizaine de mètres plus bas, ce lieu était éclairé par un ingénieux jeu de miroirs qui sublimait la lumière du jour pour la restituer au mieux.

Ceux qui en connaissaient l’existence étaient peu nombreux. Il n’existait qu’un seul accès, gardé par un homme surnommé avec élégance « le ministre du Grand Secret ».

Les élus qui pouvaient accéder à cet endroit étaient tous membres de l’aristocratie de la République.  
Enfin, il y avait aussi quelques serviteurs, souvent des infirmes, raflés dans les villages, auxquels étaient offerts gîte et couverts en échange de leurs obéissance et d’un secret absolu.  
Enfreindre les règles raccourcissait de façon significative l’espérance de vie.

Le nom qui était donné à cet endroit secret était « le sérail ». Et le moins que l’on puisse dire était que l’ambiance qui y régnait était des plus surprenantes.

Après un dernier coup d’œil à ses dossiers, le Président quitta son bureau et traversa les couloirs grandioses de son palais, où le marbre régnait en maître, pour se rendre devant une simple porte.

Là, un homme tiré à quatre épingles le salua d’un signe de tête distingué avant de lui ouvrir l’accès.

— Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée, Monsieur le Président ! Fit le gardien.

Wenceslas Von Koingder ne répondit pas, mais afficha un large sourire avant de s’engouffrer dans la salle sombre.  
Ses premiers pas se firent dans le silence et l’obscurité, puis, peu à peu, une lointaine clarté apparut.  
Descendant un escalier, il commença à entendre des rires.

En bas des marches, le sérail s’offrait à lui. Immense endroit dont la pièce principale était donc située sous la grande place. 

Le niveau où il avait débouché était une terrasse qui dominait un bassin intérieur.

Autour de lui, sous des dais, vestes et chemises largement ouvertes, divers notables prenaient du bon temps en compagnies de superbes créatures aux cheveux lâchés et dont les robes affichaient des décolletés flatteurs mis en valeur par des vestes à peine fermées à la taille pour souligner les formes.

Ces jeunes femmes étaient souvent des bâtardes de la noblesse, les enfants des erreurs de jeunesse ou des hommes qui n’avaient pas été assez précautionneux envers leurs maîtresses. 

Enlevés à leur mère dès la naissance, les enfants étaient confiés d’abord à des paysans.  
Les garçons y étaient laissées et les filles, si elles s’avéraient jolies et dotées d’un intelligence correcte, retirées aux portes de l’adolescence pour recevoir une éducation soignée dans un temple aux prêtresses vêtues de robe blanches amples immaculées et aux couronnes de fleurs rouges sang recouvrant un fin voile dissimulant à peine leurs cheveux, les demoiselles, elles, arboraient des fleurs blanches. 

Là, les prêtresses, supposées garantes de la vertu observaient les comportements.  
Celles qui étaient de bons petits moutons deviendraient sans doute gouvernante dans une famille noble, celles qui avaient tendance à être plus libre, plus coquettes, et surtout plus habiles d’esprit connaîtraient un destin tout autre.

Vers leurs quinze ans, ces demoiselles étaient emmenées au serail où elles étaient formées au service et à la conversation, aucun retour en arrière, aucune échappatoire.  
Quand elles atteignaient le niveau requis aux yeux des leurs aînées, leur virginité était mise aux enchères, parfois à pris d’or, argent que les aînées se répartissaient entre elles pour se commander quelques objets de luxe, bijoux ou robes, qui venaient s’ajouter à la collection des cadeaux que les meilleures recevaient des hommes politiques.

Après avoir été laissée en larmes, seule dans son coin, l’adolescente à peine violer passait la journée seule avec un poignard.  
Soit elle mettait fin à ses jours à ce moment, soit elle acceptait cet esclavage et devait améliorer ces connaissances pour satisfaire ces messieurs sur ce nouveau plan.

Mais pour autant, la sécurité n’était pas assurée, dans la première année, une faute auprès d’un des privilégiés pouvait valoir à la jeune fille le verre de la mort, qui était toujours donné après accord du ministre du Grand Secret, seul apte à délivrer le poison.

On faisait mine de la réconforter, on lui donnait un verre et elle s’endormait à jamais.

Le soir même, son corps enveloppé d’un vieux drap était jeté dans un incinérateur de la ville.  
Les anciennes, elles, habituées à tenir leur langue devenaient soient les fameuses prêtresses. 

Ainsi s’expliquait le rouge des fleurs de leurs couronnes, celui du sang des jeunes filles qu’elles avaient toutes vues sur le sol d’une chambre.

D’autres, si elles avaient un ou plusieurs parrains pouvaient espérer une jolie demeure avec serviteur, parfois en bord de mer, comble du luxe.

Quelqu’elles soient, toutes restaient suspendues au silence, sinon, un verre fatale finirait tôt au tard dans leur main.

Le vrai visage de la République se voyait dans son sadisme jusque dans l’organisation de son lieu de débauche.

Habituée à sa condition, une de ses beautés, une magnifique brune d’une trentaine d’années vêtue d’une tenue d’un rouge écarlate s’approcha du Président, le salua d’une révérence étudiée avant de commencer lui ouvrir la veste avec une étonnante familiarité.

— Très cher Président, c’est toujours pour moi une joie de vous voir ici ! Vous vous faites tellement rare ces derniers temps ! Je dois vous dire que les ministres Heinfer et Larkerck souhaitent s’entretenir avec vous !  
— Bien, chère Emma, pouvez-vous m’indiquer où ils se trouvent ?  
— Evidemment, ils sont au niveau inférieur à la table des paris. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi !

Bien plus détendu que d’ordinaire, l’homme d’état suivit la jeune femme à travers les lieux, saluant au passage certains de ses collègues qui s’adonnaient à la consommation d’alcool et autres drogues, tandis que, venant de petites pièces adjacentes, des soupirs rauques laissaient penser que d’autres privilégiaient la luxure.

Parvenu à destination, le Président vit donc ses deux collègues en train de jouer des sommes conséquentes à une sorte de jeu de cartes menés par une jolie croupière, auprès de laquelle se tenait une adolescente timide qui portait un bracelet de tulle blanche sur son bras gauche, symbole de son statut d’apprentie.

— Ah, fit un homme ventripotent proche de la soixantaine, vous voilà enfin mon cher !  
— Je suis ravi de vous voir, Heinfer !

L’individu rigola tout en faisant signe à la petite servante de lui resservir de l’alcool, tâche à laquelle s’exécuta la petite en se retenant de trop trembler. 

Son collègue, beaucoup plus jeune, brun et séduisant, salua le Président d’un poli signe de tête.  
Ce dernier lui répondit l’air amusé.

— Et bien Larkerck, vous délaissez déjà votre épouse ?  
— Ne m’en parlez pas… Jolie, mais ennuyeuse… Que ce soit par sa conversation ou dans le lit conjugal… J’ai souvent l’impression d’avoir affaire à une poupée de chiffon tant elle est molle ! Vivement qu’elle soit enceinte, je me dispenserais bien de la toucher pendant un bon moment ! Cette petite, là, m’apparaît déjà plus appétissante, cependant la vente n’aura lieu que dans un mois. Le mauvais moment passé, je pense que je vais me la réserver, j’ai envie de faire un peu d’initiation privée...  
— Rha, fit le gros ministre Heinfer, si vous la gagner, ne la brusquez pas trop, sinon, ce sera une perte vraiment dommageable. J’adore son joli minois, il me manquerait, n’est-ce pas, petite Hylda…

Poussée d’un violent coup de coude dans les côtes par la croupière, la jeune fille s’inclina et répondit en posant chaque mot pour éviter de bégayer :

— Merci de vos compliments, messeigneurs !  
— En plus, elle est polie et tient bien le coup, je serais bon avec vous, Larkerck, je ne vais pas enchérir. Après tout, j’ai eu la chance d’avoir un mariage plutôt réussi.  
Ma chère Ludovica avait au moins le don de me faire rire ! Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’elle me manquerait autant… Cela fait trois ans qu’elle a rendu l’âme, mais je crois que je suis trop vieux pour me remarier !  
Aucun goût pour les jouvencelles timides, même avec de belles dots, maintenant, je suis clairement porté sur les femmes d’expérience !

Et tout en disant cela, l’homme attarda une main sur les rondeurs d’une dame d’une bonne quarantaine d’années qui venait lui proposer quelques amuse-gueules.

Le Président le regarda faire amusé, sirotant lui-même une boisson avant de reprendre la conversation sur un autre sujet.

— Dites-moi, Messieurs, je ne pense pas qu’à la base, vous vouliez me parler de femmes ?  
— En effet, répondit Larkerck, je viens de m’entretenir avec les responsables de notre projet si délicat…  
— Et ? Interrogea le Président.  
— Comme je le disais à mon collègue avant que vous n’arriviez, les progrès restent stagnants. Le lieu offre des conditions de vies idéales, mais l’objectif de l’immortalité est loin d’être atteint… Les essais sur les cobayes ne sont pas fructueux sur le long terme…  
Enfin, l’avantage, mon cher Von Koingder, c’est que depuis que votre beau-frère n’est plus de ce monde, l’œuvre avance sans craindre le pouvoir de nuisance d’un bavard…  
— Maintenant, cela fait plus de deux ans que ce cas est réglé ! Coupa Heinfer. Je vais finir par croire que ces deux crétins de scientifiques à la manque se moquaient de nous ! Si tel est le cas, je les ferais écarteler par mes meilleurs experts en torture !  
— Pour l’instant, je serais d’avis de les laisser encore travailler tranquillement. Ils ont emprisonné le Roi de Fanelia dans leur univers et sont persuadés qu’une fois bien conditionné, il sera très utile…  
— Pourquoi pas… Grogna l’homme d’état ventripotent en faisait danser son verre. J’espère qu’ils nous brandiront bientôt du nouveau sous le nez ! A mon âge, je ne peux plus me permettre d’attendre encore dix ans ! Je veux être que ce soit prêt au plus vite !  
— Nous verrons bien ce que donne leur nouvel assistant, puis nous aviserons ! Conclut Von Koingder. Sinon, je présume que vous connaissez tous la nouvelle du jour ?  
— Et comment ! S’enthousiasma le jeune ministre. J’avoue que je suis plus tranquille maintenant que ce cher Adelfos n’est plus de ce monde. Il était le dernier membre de l’élite de Zaibach, et donc une source d’informations potentiellement dangereuse dans les mains de nos ennemis.  
— Mon jeune ami, ironisa Heinfer, vous voyez le mal partout Déjà, personne n’osera nous défier connaissant la technologie de la bombe que nous possédons. Et puis, Adelfos était vieux et usé… Pendant toute sa détention, il a surtout montré une grande lassitude…  
— En effet, reprit le Président, on m’a dit qu’on l’avait trouvé souriant. Comme quoi, il l’attendait cette mort… Enfin, je suis moi-même plus tranquille de savoir qu’il est parti, emmenant ses secrets avec lui…

Quelques instants encore, les trois hommes discutèrent de diverses affaires politiques.  
Au vu des récents événements, les prochaines semaines s’annonçaient relativement tranquilles.

OoO

C’est avec une grande satisfaction qu’Adelfos vit le couvercle de sa fort étroite prison s’ouvrir. Il apprécia tout autant d’en sortir.

Dryden lui présenta ses appartements provisoires, situés dans des pièces secrètes du palais de Palas. Gaddes, bien décidé à venger Celena et son commandant, était aussi présent, ainsi que Meinmet.

En effet, la Souveraine d’Asturia était aussi complice, et elle avait également mis son neveu Chid dans la confidence.  
Ainsi, les dirigeants d’Asturia, Freid et Fanelia, bien décidés à détruire de ceux qui les avaient dupés, détenaient désormais un avantage qui devrait leur permettre d’arrêter la montée en puissance de l’ennemi avant que celle-ci ne devienne incontrôlable…

Après s’être restauré et changé, l’ancien général de Zaibach commença une longue explication sur un plan établi par ses armées au cas où Basram, pays très puissant, se montre trop menaçant.

La stratégie consistait à passer par de très anciennes galeries. En effet, au départ, Basram avait basé sa puissance sur l’exploitation du gaz de charbon bleu.

Le charbon bleu était un combustible très lent à brûler, cependant, il ne fournissait qu’une faible lumière. Il fallait l’associer à du bois pour obtenir un vrai feu chauffant et éclairant.  
Par contre, le gaz contenu dans les poches qui entouraient les veines était bien plus intéressant, même Zaibach en avait exploité.

L’accès aux gisements de charbon avait donc été l’occasion d’établir un immense réseau souterrain et par le plus grand des hasards, lors d’un effondrement, Zaibach avait découvert des galeries qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
Il était peu probable que celles-ci appartiennent à Egzardia, pays frontalier, mais dépendant de ses voisins pour beaucoup de denrées et qui compensait avec une production de plantes étranges et étonnantes aux diverses propriétés poussant sous d’immenses serres.

Et, en effet, l’exploration menée par l’Empire s’avéra plus qu’intéressante. Les souterrains menaient en fait jusqu’à Basram, passant même sous sa capitale !  
Pendant des années, des soldats de les avaient parcourut discrètement pour en établir une cartographie détaillée.

La carte avait même montrée des débouchés vers Asturia…

Grâce à des fidèles, Adelfos avait réussi à sauver des brides de plans et en avalant un petit tube qui était rattaché à une dent via une fine corde, les gardaient discrètement avec lui.  
L’utilisation de la bombe lors de la grande guerre l’ayant particulièrement choqué, il s’était dit que cela pouvait toujours être utile de connaître un de points faibles de Basram.

Récupérant son précieux trésor, il le présenta à ses hôtes. Le tube ne mesurait pas la taille d’un petit doigt de main de femme et pourtant, il contenait, soigneusement enroulée, une carte imprimée sur un papier d’une immense finesse.

Meinmet et Dryden, avant tout amateurs de curiosité, restèrent dans un premier temps simplement stupéfaits par la façon dont la carte elle-même était faite.  
Puis, oubliant leur lubie, ils discutèrent avec l’ancien militaire, et il fallait dire que l’idée était captivante.  
En passant par un simple souterrain, à l’aide de quelques explosifs, on pouvait détruire les défenses de la capitale de République.

Après, même s’il lui restait une bombe en stock, en la lançant sur sa principale cité, l’ennemi détruirait lui-même le cœur de la force et anéantirait une grande partie de sa population, autant dire lui-même.

En effet, Basram, comme beaucoup de pays de Gaea, s’articulait autour une énorme capitale, située à l’intérieur des terres.  
Les seules autres cités importantes étaient côtières, le reste se composait de villages d’agriculteurs et surtout de forteresses.

Cette capitale, qui n’avait jamais porté d’autre nom que celui de son pays se situait au pied d’un petit massif montagneux particulièrement hostile, véritable rempart naturel.  
Bâtie selon un plan circulaire proche de la perfection, la cité avait son centre occupé par les bâtiments administratifs et les résidences des nobles.  
En contrebas de cette partie surélevée se trouvaient les quartiers marchands et les habitants plus modestes, puis les usines.  
Entre chaque zone, une muraille bien gardée… la ville était à l’image du pays, imprenable.

Ainsi, pour les nouveaux alliés, il n’y avait pas vraiment le choix. Cette possibilité d’attaque souterraine était largement inespérée.  
Maintenant, il restait encore de nombreuses questions pratiques à résoudre. Affaiblir les murailles de Basram en provoquant une secousse ne serait sans doute pas suffisant, il faudrait organiser une prise de la ville rapide et efficace.  
Or, même si on pouvait espérer que l’explosion diminue en partie les effectifs militaires basés dans la capitale, il était connu que l’armée de la République était conséquente.  
Personne n’avait d’ailleurs osé s’y confronter depuis très longtemps…

Ainsi, pour y faire face, il faudrait de forces tout aussi importantes. Les rassembler en soit était tout à fait de l’ordre du possible, même si les armées de seulement trois nations ne constituaient pas non plus une force gigantesque.

Cependant, le principal souci étant la discrétion de l’opération, il était hors de question de faire appel à Daedalus, Cesario ou Egzardia… 

Sans compter que les premiers invoqueraient certainement leur éloignement pour ne pas s’en mêler et l’autre, frontalier avec Basram et très faible à côté de lui, aurait sans doute bien trop peur de représailles immédiates.

Tout ceci restait donc à peaufiner… Un véritable défi en perspective… Avec l’interdiction d’échouer…

OoO

Pour les meneurs de l’Utopie, la situation restait toujours précaire et ils ne s’accordaient plus de repos. 

L’espoir de voir aboutir leur projet augmentait en même temps qu’ils voyaient celui-ci menacé.

Déambulant dans des couloirs toujours éclairés dans par un halo rosé, tous deux s’offraient un moment de pause.

— La bonne nouvelle, c’est que le système de contrôle fonctionne parfaitement… Les descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon affectés à la tâche sont devenus assez performants pour gérer le système de façon autonome ! Après dix ans de labeur, notre conditionnement atteint son sommet.  
Il ne reste donc qu’à résoudre notre problème d’approvisionnement… Constata l’homme à la barbe en pointe.  
— Les fausses-personnes sont prêts… On sent bien qu’ils n’attendent qu’un signal… Et toi, tu vois ce qui va bien…  
— Folken est mûr pour nous aider. Son intégration est parfaite… Notre Sophocle a veillé à peaufiner les détails.  
Il croît que sa femme est auprès de lui chaque soir, alors qu’il rêve juste d’une âme persistée… Le plus ironique, c’est que l’autre individu récemment intégré, fait le même rêve chaque soir… Finalement, cet état de fait arrange tout le monde. J’ai décidé de garder cet homme, il a un certain talent pour l’équitation qui pourrait plaire à nos commanditaires qui viendront s’établir ici. 

L’individu aux lunettes arrêta sa marche et se plaça devant son acolyte.

— Et les fausses-personnes ?  
— Sans leur déesse, ils ne bougeront pas… Or, son âme est prisonnière ici, son corps pourri dans l’eau dehors… Ce ne sont rien de plus que des enfants perdus, ils ne pourront que mourir sur place faute de savoir quoi faire…  
— Il existe quand même un risque qu’ils attaquent en désespoir de cause ? Ils ont clairement perçu l’existence de l’Utopie.  
— Tu me connais, cher collègue, j’ai pensé à tout. J’ai fait une requête au système et nos soldats sont prêts à intervenir !  
— Soit ! Tu nous assurais la même absence de risque pour le Dragon…

L’homme à la barbichette satanique esquissa un rictus pincé à l’évocation de cet échec.

— C’est un fait, au départ, j’ai sous-estimé les fausses-personnes et leur capacité de nuisance… La trahison d’Aleph a aussi été la clef de l’effondrement d’une partie de notre plan. Néanmoins, l’opération en elle-même fut porteuse. Le pendentif alimente la nouvelle onde et la rend plus puissante, elle gère bien plus de personnes avec efficacité…  
— Nous aurions dû tuer les deux frères Fanel dès que nous avions l’occasion… Je suis sûr que cela en aurait endigué des problèmes…  
— Quand nous avons eu l’occasion de nous débarrasser de Folken, cette créature hybride, Yiris, s’est mise en travers de notre chemin. Par la suite, il s’est avéré que notre vieil ennemi pouvait s’avérer utile.  
Pour le cadet, étant donné que nous ne connaissons pas l’origine exacte du pouvoir du pendentif, tu sais bien que lui et la fille de la Lune des Illusions devaient rester en vie…  
Enfin, continue à broyer du noir si cela te plaît, je m’en vais voir où en sont les réglages actuels de l’onde…

Seul, le chauve resta un moment immobile. Etait-ce l’âge qui l’amenait à se montrer si précautionneux ?

Soudain, dans la pénombre, une autre voix se fit entendre :

— Ayez confiance Monseigneur, mes hommes et moi-même vous sommes redevables. Si jamais les fausses-personnes entrent ici, je les détruis. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, pas deux ! Alors, allez rejoindre votre ami et continuez d’œuvrer, nous gérons les éventuels aléas.  
— Merci à vous ! Répondit le scientifique à lunettes.

OoO

Une opération audacieuse, montée en un temps record, voilà comment on pouvait dépeindre l’invasion de Basram.

Millerna avait redouté un temps que Chid émette quelques réticences à se mêler à cela, étant donné les risques dus à sa frontière commune avec la République.  
Malgré cela, le jeune Duc s’était vite rangé du côté de sa tante. Il était conscient du risque, mais il ne pouvait plus laisser faire ceux qui avaient tué Allen.  
Il avait promis de les arrêter, il le ferait !

Officiellement, le rassemblement militaire qui se faisait dans l’océan, aux abords des côtes de Freid avait pour objet de pratiquer une offensive de nettoyage de masse contre une route de contrebande.  
Les pays impliqués expliquaient penser que les energist avaient en fait transiter par là.

Répandre la fausse-rumeur fut en soit un exercice à soigner minutieusement. Dryden s’y montra redoutablement efficace.  
Au final, apprendre les attentions d’Asturia, Freid et Fanelia fit plus rire les têtes pensantes de Basram, alanguies au sein de leur sérail, qu’autre chose…  
Ils n’avaient aucune raison de se méfier… La « mort officielle » d’Adelfos avait même eu tendance à les rendre encore plus sûrs d’eux…

Après une mise au point auprès de leurs états-majors respectifs, les troupes convergèrent vers la position prévue.  
Les effectifs officiels étaient largement inférieurs aux réels et les soldats avaient accepté de se serrer dans les vaisseaux pour maintenir l’illusion.

A Fanelia, toujours appuyé sur une béquille, Hitomi à ses côtés, Van regarda partir trois de ses quatre armées. Comme souvent, seule celle de Luyren restait sur place.  
Il regrettait profondément de ne pas pouvoir prendre part au combat à cause de sa convalescence.

Et cet état de fait l’énervait d’autant plus qu’il sentait, au plus profond de lui-même, que ce ne serait pas une armée ordinaire qui triompherait de l’ennemi…


	62. Baroud d’honneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 62

Baroud d’honneur

Publié pour la première fois le 22 janvier 2013

 

L’équipe chargée de placer les explosifs sous la capitale de Basram pouvait être qualifiée d’hétéroclite.  
En effet, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Meinmet s’était autoproclamé chef car il était le plus âgé, tandis que les autres se demandaient ce qu’un Prince ayant une formation militaire rudimentaire était venu faire là-dedans.  
De part sa connaissance des subtilités de la stratégie de base, Adelfos était venu lui-aussi, malgré sa fatigue.

Gaddes, nouvellement promu général et homme de confiance pour l’armée de la Reine Millerna, avait, malgré ses obligations à l’état-major, choisi d’être présent avec ses fidèles amis du Crusade Crew en renfort !

Pour sa part, ayant conçu la potion explosive qui serait utilisée, avec l’aide du mécanicien de Fanelia, Amlek, Dryden s’était imposé.  
Ce qui faisait aussi râler les militaires car Monsieur, fidèle à lui-même, ne cessait de ramener sa science, mais bon…

On trouvait également des membres de l’armée de Yiris, toujours en poste ou retraités. 

Si Amlek était ravi de s’adonner à une secrète passion qu’il entretenait pour la pyrotechnie, Haymlar essayait de mettre un peu d’ordre et, malgré son bras manquant, Yrkas était aussi de la partie.

Officiellement, il faisait valoir son expérience. 

Dans la réalité, le bon vieux temps lui manquait autant qu’il essayait d’échapper aux hurlements de sa fille nouvelle-née qui exigeait sa tétée toutes les deux heures, de jour comme de nuit, et réveillait tout le bordel au passage…  
Entendant le genre de petite emmerdeuse précoce qu’était la fillette prénommée Lola, tous se mirent d’accord, qu’en effet, c’était peut-être bien Yrkas le père finalement !

A cette troupe qui avait pour tâche de marcher plusieurs jours sous terre et qui se distrayait à grands coups d’humour plus ou moins subtils, s’était joint un dernier invité encore plus improbable : Monsieur Taupe !

Celui-ci avait été recruté contre son gré par la Reine Millerna. Effectivement, cette dernière avait estimé qu’en tant que taupe, il devait s’y connaître en galerie et pourrait donc se montrer utile.  
Surtout que Meiden avait un jour reconnu que c’était lui qui lui avait vendue Hitomi comme jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions, et pour cela, la Souveraine l’avait prévenu qu’il devrait s’acquitter un jour d’une contrepartie, et pas des moindres.

L’heure était venue !

Et finalement, malgré le scepticisme ambiant, l’odorant aiguisé de l’incorrigible pervers avait rendu plusieurs fois service.  
Il avait perçu des poches de gaz toxiques et pressentit plusieurs petits effondrements.

Aussi, même si les membres de la mission ne devaient déclencher l’explosion qu’une fois largement éloignés de la capitale, en cas de besoin, un creuseur hors pair serait un allié efficace.

En attendant, ils devaient cependant tous supporter les complaintes permanentes d’un alcoolique privé de son breuvage favori afin de se montrer les plus sérieux possible.  
Ils n’étaient tous que des individus, tout ce qu’il a de plus simples, sans capacité surhumaine, et pourtant, ils s’apprêtaient à réaliser l’impossible.

OoO 

Les fausses-personnes avaient approché la montagne dissimulant l’Utopie par le massif hostile bordant l’est de la cité de Basram.  
C’était tout un peuple, des milliers d’individus qui étaient venus dans un seul espoir : celui de la libération !  
Tout cela ne reposait que sur une légende, mais tous éprouvaient le besoin viscéral d’y croire.

Après une longue réflexion, Constantin se leva. Juste vêtu de vêtements de fortune apporté par Adama Ish, une longue tunique rouge, un large pantalon de toile noire, et une ceinture du même coloris, il s’avançait pieds nus dans la neige, indifférent au froid, toujours sous les traits de Yiris.

Lentement, il parvint aux groupes de fausses-personnes dont les rangs se fendirent respectueusement sur son passage.

A peine à quelques lieux de lui, à peine gardée car ceux qui l’avaient créée pensaient que le secret était le meilleur des remparts, se dressait l’Utopie. Il l’observa avec un profond dégoût. 

Tout cela était pathétique. 

Lui, qui avait été l’homme de toutes les bassesses, s’interrogeait sur le sens de cirque… L’homme-lion ne lui avait rien caché : sa survie n’était qu’un sursis. 

En effet, qu’il rende ou non son corps à sa sœur, son âme allait bientôt s’échapper. Quand précisément ? Cela n’était pas possible à dire. Cependant, il n’y avait aucune illusion à se faire : l’issue fatale ne tarderait pas.

Le mort en suspens lui offrait le choix : il pouvait abréger lui-même son existence et donc celle de sa sœur, attendre calmement la mort ou se lancer dans une opération de la dernière chance pour sauver Yiris.

Il progressa encore un peu sur le sol blanc, puis son regard se tourna vers le ciel. Silencieux, il regarda longuement la Lune des Illusions.

S’accroupissant brièvement, il sentit la marque sur le mollet que sa sœur avait tracé pour garder son âme avec elle.

Tout en soupirant, il tendit la main en direction de l’homme-lion.

— Je crois que vous avez un objet à me rendre !  
— En effet, j’attendais que vous me le demandiez !

Adama sourit et tendit le bâton de Yiris à celui qui habitait son corps.

— Bonne chance ! Reprit-il. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous assister, mais les batailles, ce n’est plus de mon âge… Et puis, ce n’est pas mon combat !  
— Aucun problème, je pense que ça ira comme ça !

Se plaçant sur une pointe rocheuse, Constantin donna le signal du départ de l’attaque en levant le bâton de sa sœur vers le ciel.

Ainsi, une nuée formée de milliers de fausses-personnes se lança à l’assaut de l’Utopie.

OoO

Combien de temps exactement devait prendre la pose des charges autour de la capitale de Basram ?  
Cela avait été estimé à environ cinq jours, mais connaissant la fine équipe chargée de la tâche, les chefs des armées de chacun des trois alliés savaient qu’il faudrait se montrer patients plus que prévu.

Il faut dire que sous terre, le travail se poursuivait toujours dans la même ambiance désordonnée.  
En dépit d’innombrables chamailleries, le dispositif explosif était prêt à être armé au sixième jour… Un résultat somme toute pas mal…  
Chacun avait hâte de respirer autrement qu’à travers un masque purificateur d’air, sans compter la chaleur pénible typique des souterrains.  
Quand ils parvinrent à ce qui était censé être leur point de départ, tous esquissèrent une mimique perplexe.  
Il n’y avait aucun de l’accès et aucune trace d’effondrement récent qui en justifie l’absence.

Etendant en grand la carte de leur projet à terre, ils regardèrent où il avait bien pu y avoir méprise, mais aucun consensus n’arriva à déterminer la cause du problème.  
Ils étaient donc perdus…  
Au bout d’un moment, agacé, Haymlar posa la question qui fâche :

— Qui avait la responsabilité des boussoles ?  
— Et bien, fit Monsieur Taupe, moi !  
— Et moi aussi ! Ajouta Meinmet.  
— Ainsi que moi ! Annonça fièrement Reeden.  
— J’en avais aussi pris une au cas où… Soupira Gaddes, faisait grogner Reeden qui comprit qu’une fois de plus, son chef ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Une idée venant à son esprit, Adelfos sortit une boussole que lui aussi avait pensé à emporter et s’avança vers les autres, leur prit les leurs et commença à avancer.

— Nous nous sommes éloignés du cœur de Basram, cependant, je crois qu’un fait nous a piégé. Si on regarde attentivement les aiguilles, bien qu’elle indique une même direction, elles auraient tendance à pointer vers le sol…  
— Ce qui signifie ? Interrogea Dryden, désireux de comprendre.  
— Qu’il doit y avoir un important gisement de rochers magnétiques sous la capitale. Nous avions constaté la présence de type de pierres à proximité de nos poches de gaz à Zaibach. Nos géologues n’avaient pas plus établir de liens de cause à effet évident à l’époque car nous avons préféré étendre l’exploitation plutôt que creuser plus profond, de crainte des effondrements et des infiltrations d’eau sur le long terme et parce que les cartes superposées sont trop complexes à lire.  
— Et bien, je crois que vous avez la preuve qui vous manquait ! Ironisa Amlek.

Bousculant le reste des équipiers, Haymlar s’avança vers Adelfos.

— Concrètement, on est où ? Et surtout, on fait quoi ?

Le militaire déchu réfléchit un bref instant, et retourna observer la carte.

— Nous sommes quasi sûrs que notre éloignement de la capitale est conséquent. Après, à voir la quantité de fils utilisés, nous avons dû faire le tour de la cité, puis nous avons tiré droit depuis plus d’une journée. A mon avis, nous devrions commencer à armer le système, nous éloigner jusqu’à une zone d’abri, nous avons en a déjà vu plusieurs et lancer l’explosion. Après, nous creuserons vers la surface…

L’inquiétude parcourut les présents dont les déglutitions difficiles traduisaient l’angoisse. Une fois de plus, le successeur de Yiris à la tête de l’armée de Défense de Fanelia reprit la parole :

— Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ? On a des chances d’y réchapper ?  
— La seule chose dont je sois presque sûr c’est que l’on a dû disposer les explosifs correctement car nous avons rencontré les galeries en coudées marquées. C’est juste la boussole qui nous a induit en erreur pour sortir… Nous ne pouvons pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Nous avons déjà dépassé le délai prévu. En tant que soldat, je pense que nous devons faire ce que l’on nous a dit de faire !

Meinmet, Dryden, Monsieur Taupe et le Crusade Crew, Gaddes faisant exception, n’étaient pas très à l’aise avec le concept de devoir évoqué et commençaient à regretter de s’être lancés dans l’aventure.  
Cependant, ils savaient pertinemment qu’Adelfos avaient raison, l’enjeu dépassait leurs seules vies, donc tous donnèrent leur accord, y compris Monsieur Taupe, qui eu une pensée pour son épouse et son fils.  
Au moins, en ayant accompli cette mission, il aurait « régler son ardoise ». 

Calmement, soigneusement, les derniers préparatifs furent exécutés. Un abri à la voûte abondamment renforcée fut trouvé, Dryden et Amlek effectuèrent les ultimes branchements et chacun s’installa pour se protéger au mieux de la déflagration.

Puisque tous étaient mal à l’aise, bien trop tremblants pour pousser sur le détonateur, ainsi, ce fut Adelfos qui l’actionna.

OoO 

Les vibrations se firent sentir des centaines de lieux alentour tandis qu’un énorme nuage de poussière s’élevait au dessus de la capitale de la République.  
Voyant cela, les forces alliées se mirent immédiatement en route.

Alors qu’ils venaient d’achever de neutraliser les quelques gardiens extérieurs de l’Utopie, les fausses-personnes virent la montagne la protégeant se fissurer.  
De toute évidence, ce ne pouvait être qu’un encouragement du destin et cela ne fit que décupler leur envie de triompher.

Au sein de la capitale, c’était la panique. La voûte du sérail s’était effondrée. On entendait les hurlements dans les rues, la panique était totale.  
Debout au centre de ce qui était son paradis secret, le Président regardait vers le ciel noyé dans la poussière.  
Incrédule, du sang coulant le long de son visage, il voyait son monde s’effondrer.

L’agitation au sein de la cité n’avait rien à voir avec celle qui régnait dans les bas fonds de l’Utopie. Si la secousse n’avait pas été trop ressentie par les occupants, en partie grâce au système de contrôle, en dessous, on s’inquiétait.

Pour une fois, les deux meneurs avaient une conversation des plus agitées ailleurs que dans leur habituelle salle de réunion.  
Elle aussi plongée dans une pénombre surréaliste, la pièce où ils se trouvaient était certes de forme circulaire, ses murs étaient eux-aussi des sortes d’aquariums à energist, mais dix fois plus grande.  
Au centre, se trouvait un étrange mécanisme à la taille imposante composé de multiples câbles et rouages, reliés à des écrans.

Sur ceux-ci l’homme, l’homme aux lunettes semblait procéder nerveusement à de multiples vérifications.  
Visiblement furieux, il s’adressa à son collègue qui effectuait la même tâche avec bien plus de calme.

— Et voilà, les choses échappent à notre contrôle. On nous a signalé une dangereuse accumulation de fausses-personnes à l’extérieur, et maintenant, cette secousse…  
— Ce ne sont pas des monstres, aussi déchaînés soient-ils qui ont provoqué ce séisme ! Coupa l’autre.  
— Ton optimisme me dépasse chaque jour davantage. Nous avons peut-être d’importants dégâts, une invasion à nos portes… Et toi, tu restes calme, tu es devenu complètement fou cette fois ! La priorité actuelle doit être la sécurisation de l’Utopie, nous devons vérifier l’étanchéité de la barrière. J’ai fait prolonger la nuit, nous avons réussi à maintenir nos sujets dans le système, c’est déjà bien…

Le deuxième individu, se leva, toujours posé, avant de toiser son collègue et de lui murmurer à l’oreille :

— Nous continuons comme prévu ! Jusqu’au bout !  
— Cela signifie que…  
— En effet !

Et il s’en alla, laissant l’autre plus que dubitatif, il savait malheureusement maintenant où tout cela allait les mener.

OoO 

Plus loin en arrière du front, au-dessus de l’océan, flottait un vaisseau d’Asturia.  
Un châle sur les épaules, Millerna observait en direction de Basram espérant distinguer un signe comme quoi la mission avait réussi.

Et, enfin, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il lui sembla voir comme un nuage s’élever dans le ciel. Alors, l’équipe avait mené à bien sa mission.

Quelques minutes, Chid vint auprès d’elle :

— J’ai des nouvelles du front ! Personnellement transmises par Kaja, la première étape du plan a fonctionné comme prévu. L’explosion a été très violente. Les troupes sont en route pour la capitale de Basram à vitesse maximum.  
— C’est une bonne nouvelle… J’espère que le Crusade Crew et les autres s’en sont sortis…  
— Faites leur confiance, ils ont la peau dure ! Messi… Allen avait raison d’avoir une totale confiance en eux ! Lui répondit le jeune homme qui se voulait rassurant.  
— En effet… Murmura la Reine d’Asturia d’une petite voix nostalgique.

Un instant, elle resta silencieuse simplement à regarder dehors. Chid ne bougeait pas. Il aurait voulu avoir quelques paroles réconfortantes, discuter de son père, mais les mots ne venaient pas.  
Sentant qu’il frissonnait et refusant de tomber malade en de telles circonstances, il prit poliment congé de sa tante.

A nouveau seule, Millerna resta songeuse. Elle pensait à Allen… Il lui manquait terriblement.  
Elle s’étonnait d’avoir su se reprendre aussi vite après son décès. Peut-être était-ce grâce à ses fils ?

On devait se faire à l’absence… Pour cela, elle admirait Gaddes qui, malgré le deuil qu’il vivait lui aussi, mettait toutes ses forces dans cette opération.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Dryden… Là, quelque soit la confusion de sentiments qui régnait dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait se faire à l’idée de le perdre lui-aussi.

OoO

— Nous sommes vivants ? Demanda Meinmet entre deux quintes de toux.  
— Si Yrkas répond, débauché comme il est, la réponse est non. On est en enfer ! Ironisa Amlek.  
— Connard ! Répondit l’intéressé.

Pour le reste, ce furent de grands soupirs de soulagement, sauf pour Dryden qui tourna de l’œil, l’émotion, sans doute, et fut réveillé par une bonne gifle de Gaddes.

La fine équipe s’éveilla progressivement dans l’obscurité. Tout le monde avait survécu, c’était déjà un miracle !

Après quelques instants à reprendre leurs esprits, ils cherchèrent à rallumer leurs lampes. Affolé, Monsieur Taupe intervint :

— Le gaz qui reste est souvent explosif… Il va falloir attendre que la concentration dans l’air baisse avant d’allumer quoique ce soit…  
— Et cela va prendre combien de temps ? Interrogea Dryden, qui se frottait la joue, mécontent, se demandant qui lui avait collé la baffe.  
— Je ne peux pas le dire… Ce qu’il faut, c’est suivre le courant d’air vers lequel s’évacue la poussière.  
— Mais encore… Grogna Reeden, dubitatif.  
— Je t’entends toi ! S’indigna l’hybride. Je me fie à mon instinct, je sens bien où va l’air, je ne suis pas un homme-taupe pour rien !

Pendant quelques minutes, les pinaillages se poursuivirent. Au bout d’un moment, Adelfos coupa court aux discussions.

— Il est le seul capable de se repérer sous terre, nous devons nous fier à lui ! De toute façon, sans lumière, carte ou boussole, il n’y a pas d’autres moyens d’espérer regagner la surface !

Se guidant au seul son de la voix de Monsieur Taupe qui bredouillait, l’ancien général de Zaibach s’approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— J’espère que tu es conscient que tu représentes notre seule véritable chance de salut !

Le pauvre Monsieur Taupe ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal à l’aise…

OoO

Van était assis à terre, contre un arbre, dans la clairière où se trouvait l’Escaflowne. Il était là depuis des heures, à réfléchir.

A cet instant, il savait que nombre de ses proches et amis allaient risquer leur vie pour combattre l’ennemi alors que lui peinait à récupérer de sa détention.

Durant la nuit, Hitomi, protégée de la fraîcheur par un châle, se décida enfin à lui rendre visite.  
Silencieusement, elle s’assit à ses côtés et se blottit contre son épaule.

Et ainsi, ils restèrent un long moment au calme, avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à prendre la parole :

— Je sais que tu penses à eux… A tous ceux qui se battent… Je te connais, je sais que tu aimerais les aider sur le front, mais tu ne peux pas ! Beaucoup se sont battus pour te sauver, tu dois te reposer !  
— Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison, mais…  
— Mais ?  
— Tout cela m’inquiète de plus en plus, ce que tu as décrit, ce n’est pas la capitale de Basram. Je crois que le danger est sans doute bien plus subtil que nous le pensons…  
— C’est possible… Je ne peux pas te mentir… Cependant, je ne saurais en dire davantage… Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est rester auprès de toi…

Doucement, Van lui saisit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

— Merci !

OoO

A force d’acharnement, les fausses-personnes progressaient inéluctablement vers leur cible. Le seul moyen connu d’accéder à l’Utopie était paradoxalement une sortie.

Se battant contre le courant de la rivière qui sortait du monde isolé avec de simples boucliers de bois et piolets plantés à même la roche, leur détermination était inébranlable.

Constantin était au premier rang des assaillants, sa progression se faisait peu à peu douloureuse.  
L’eau prenait une étrange teinte violacée, puis l’air se teinta de rose.

Soudain, il entrevit la surface. Tendant la main, il perçut une étrange texture comme une paroi de verre… Et pourtant, il parvint à y faire passer ses doigts, ce qui lui causa un violent assaut de migraine.

Un instant, il soupira. Aucun doute, le franchissement de cette barrière serait le coup de grâce…

Le passage fut difficile. Son esprit fut presque broyé… Sentiments, sensations physiques, tout se mêlait, ce qui faisait de Constantin et Yiris deux personnes différentes sembla fusionner avant une sorte de néant...

OoO

Dans le sous-sol de l’Utopie, le calme pragmatique n’était plus de mise.  
Visiblement tiré à la hâte de son sommeil, l’homme aux lunettes arriva dans la salle principale où son collègue donnait des ordres.

— Quel est l’état de la situation ?  
— Les fausses-personnes ont utilisés l’évacuation pour s’introduire ici… Ils sont des milliers…  
— Quelles mesures ont été prises ?  
— Sommeil collectif pour les habitants, j’ai envoyé les premières gardes…  
— Contre des fausses-personnes, c’est ridicule ! Ils n’en feront qu’une bouchée !

Le barbu se retourna vers son interlocuteur et rétorqua d’un ton glacial :

— Je sais ! Mais là, nous sommes au point critique… Même s’il va nous en coûter, il est temps de couper la piste…

L’autre sembla avoir compris l’idée.

— Tu vas les faire avancer pour mieux les faire encercler par l’Elite et les mettre en pièce…  
— Ce sont les seuls adversaires à leur niveau !  
— Et… concernant Folken ?  
— Cette saleté de pétasse venue avec lui avait gardé son corps en vie par je ne sais quelle diablerie… Elle est revenue, son âme s’est déconnecté du système et elle est totalement impossible à réintégrer… Il est certain qu’elle va aller le récupérer et…  
— Tu renonces donc…  
— Oui… Aucun d’eux ne doit s’en sortir vivant ! Cependant, je tiens à ce que ce cher Folken nous rende visite !  
— Soit, pour la suite, je connais quelqu’un d’impatient à l’idée d’entendre ces ordres… 

Dans l’obscurité, un petit rire satisfait se fit entendre.

OoO

Quand les paupières de Yiris s’ouvrirent, elle était étourdie, déconcertée… Elle se trouvait sur le bord du bassin dans lequel elle avait sauté, croyant se suicider.  
Son esprit était empli d’informations contradictoires, mais pourtant étonnement clair : elle arrivait à réfléchir et, là, elle était certaine que son rôle consistait à détruire l’endroit où elle se trouvait.

Passant doucement sa main sur son visage, elle comprit que, de toute façon, elle n’avait plus rien à espérer de ce lieu.  
Finalement, elle avait juste été une marionnette… Bien stupide d’avoir cru au monde parfait…

Alentour, les fausses-personnes s’étaient déjà infiltrées en masse. La bataille avait déjà commencé, sous ce faux ciel, par cette fausse nuit... 

Et, à ce moment fatidique, Yiris sentit comme une main invisible qui la poussa à avancer et à aller au bout d’elle-même.

OoO

Bien loin de là, Chioni sursauta dans son sommeil et, un peu plus loin, toujours dans le jardin auprès de Van en dépit de la fraîcheur, Hitomi fit de même. Une sorte d’immense vague de pensées les avaient submergées.

Immédiatement, Van perçut qu’il y avait quelque chose d’anormal, surtout que sa compagne se leva précipitamment et commença à tourner en rond, se tenant la tête entre les mains.  
Avec quelques difficultés, le jeune homme se redressa et la prit entre ses bras.

— Hitomi, parle-moi, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
— J’ai l’impression que des milliers de gens me parlent. Ma tête va exploser…  
— Allons, allons, calme-toi…  
— Non…

Avec une certaine brutalité, la jeune femme se dégagea de l’étreinte de Van et recommença à piétiner

— Il faut arrêter cela… Je sens que ça échappe à tout contrôle… C’est comme si… Enfin, ça ressemble à ce qui s’est passé à Zaibach… Si on ne fait rien, il va y avoir d’innombrables morts… Une fois de plus, mon don va encore causer des ravages… J’ai donné cette piste, sans me douter ce qui se cachait… Or… C’est puissant, très puissant…

L’idée de voir Hitomi souffrir ainsi, de voir les ravages de la Grande Guerre se répéter, tout cela était intolérable pour le jeune homme.

Il retourna vers l’arbre où il était adossé et ramassa un petit paquet de tissu qu’il avait amené avec lui. 

A la base, il l’avait plutôt pris pour aider à sa réflexion. C’était un geste instinctif… Maintenant, il comprenait ce qui l’avait poussé à agir ainsi.

Devant Hitomi, incrédule, il en dévoila le contenu : sa drag-energist.

— Il y a maintenant plus de dix ans de cela, j’avais promis qu’Escaflowne resterait toujours en sommeil… Cela dit, les circonstances mêmes dans lesquelles j’ai fait ce vœu ont changé…  
— Que veux-tu dire ?

Le jeune homme se fit plus hésitant, Hitomi sentait néanmoins sa résolution ferme.  
La serrant fort contre lui, il lui annonça ce qu’il projetait de faire.

— Je vais réveiller Escaflowne… Je trouverais un moyen d’activer le système de pleine vitesse et je serais rapidement là-bas…  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois sur place? Interrogea la jeune femme, vivement inquiète.  
— Il y a fort à parier que l’endroit que tu décris ait été créé avec de l’energist, comme la prison où j’étais. Tu te souviens, notamment dans la mine de Zaibach, Escaflowne avait fait réagir les autres pierres et ainsi provoqué l’explosion…

Relevant la tête et fixant ses yeux verts dans les siens, Hitomi répondit à Van :

— Je vois… Tu veux détruire cet endroit… Mais tu sais… que tu peux y laisser la vie !  
— Il y a effectivement un risque…Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour revenir ici ! Je sais que tu m’attendras, et Balgus aussi !  
— Tu te trompes sur un point ! Répondit la jeune femme avec une certaine fermeté. Je refuse de t’attendre tranquillement ici ! Je viens avec toi !  
— Enfin… Hitomi… Notre fils, tu ne peux pas le laisser !  
— Toi, tu te permets bien de le faire ! Tu viens à peine de le connaître que déjà, tu es prêt à partir loin de lui… Loin de moi… 

Se rapprochant du Guymelef endormi, Hitomi se fit fière, en dépit des larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.  
Van était stupéfait. C’était incroyable de voir comme elle était devenue forte.

— Ne va pas dire que je laisserai mon fils seul ! Je sais que de nombreuses personnes seront là pour prendre soin de lui !  
— Oui, mais Hitomi, cela ne remplace la vraie famille… Tu le dis souvent pour Chioni et…  
— Tu as vécu ça toi, grandir sans ta famille et tu partirais ainsi… Sans voir grandir Balgus… Tu as sans doute raison, il faut détruire l’endroit que j’ai vu… Tu en es probablement le seul capable, alors ma place est avec toi, et je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Soit on s’en sort ensemble, soit on ne s’en sort pas, je refuse d’être séparé de toi ! Tu diras que c’est égoïste probablement, mais c’est mon choix !

Après être resté un moment muet face à la détermination affichée d’Hitomi, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, accompagné d’un léger rire.  
Cette réaction étonna sa compagne, quand il vint vers elle et l’enlaça tendrement, elle fut immédiatement rassurée.

— Soit, nous irons ensemble !

Escaladant l’engin, Van s’approcha de son cœur. Lentement, il tendit sa main vers la pierre désormais mauve et celle-ci s’agita de légers dessins frémissements, comme si c’était la surface d’un lac.  
Alors, le jeune homme approcha davantage sa main et celle-ci traversa le roc avec la drag-energist. Retirant son bras, il vit le cœur changer de couleur, briller et le cockpit s’ouvrit.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à s’installer et à démarrer la machine qu’il redressa. L’effort était très dur, il était certain qu’il ne pourrait en aucun cas piloter correctement en mode guymelef. 

Aussitôt qu’il le put, à savoir après avoir dégagé Escaflowne de son linceul de plantes, il changea l’engin en dragon. Hitomi se hâta de prendre place auprès de lui et, passant ses bras autours de sa taille, s’appuya contre son dos.

Alors, il décolla.

OoO

Depuis que les assaillants s’étaient introduits, l’Utopie était en proie au chaos le plus total. Les assaillants ne faisaient qu’une bouchée des soldats qu’on leur envoyait.  
Certains fausses personnes trouvaient même la chose trop facile… Dans les rangs, on évoquait un possible guet-apens. Cependant, faute de connaître le terrain et la nature réelle de l’adversaire, la progression continua, ne s’appuyant que sur la violence pure.

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils croisaient des endormis, ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs de sorciers s’en servaient pour les réveiller.  
Certains étaient paniqués de se découvrir vieux, blessés ou seuls… A voir ces réactions, Yiris commençait à comprendre à quel point le système était performant.

C’était effrayant de voir qu’il modifiait les apparences, mais aussi faisait croire que des défunts étaient encore là…  
Il était donc fort probable que Folken et Hylden ne soient même pas rendu compte de son absence…

Sa dernière hallucination, si troublante, lui revint en mémoire… Cela aussi était une création de cette utopie monstrueuse ?  
Cela dit, le temps n’était pas à ce genre de réflexion, l’objectif était de trouver ceux qui tiraient les ficelles et de les neutraliser.  
Après, est-ce que cela exaucerait le fameux vœu des fausses-personnes ? Celui de récupérer une identité ? Mystère ?

A ce moment précis, elle arriva à se demander ce qu’elle voulait, elle. Et c’était là une intéressante question… Elle ne se l’était jamais posée auparavant…  
Dans un premier temps, elle décida de se rendre au palais et de retrouver les deux hommes. En espérant qu’ils soient saufs… et sains d’esprit…

Une fois cette étape accomplie, il allait falloir leur expliquer la situation… Là encore, cela promettait d’être un moment délicat…

OoO

Assoupi, le Duc Chid fut brusquement sorti de son sommeil par un de ses soldats

— Votre Majesté, je vous supplie de pardonner mon arrogance d’oser vous réveiller, mais il se passe quelque chose d’étrange au temple de Fortona !  
— Quoi donc ? S’exclama l’adolescent, inquiet.  
— Le clan Zekuu vient de nous faire part d’un fait… inquiétant… Le point de puissance semble redevenir actif.

A l’annonce de ce fait étonnant, Chid fut stupéfait. Après l’arrêt de la machine de Dornkirk, l’adolescent avait personnellement prit soin de faire remettre le système en sommeil.  
Et, de toute façon, ce dernier n’était pas censé fonctionné sans l’épée du Sceau…

Cette situation ne présageait rien de bon…

OoO

A bord d’Escaflowne, Hitomi commençait à s’assoupir… Cela était sans doute à mettre sur le compte du manque de sommeil.  
Il était déjà tard, elle n’était pas loin d’avoir passé une nuit blanche. Et à y repenser, elle n’avait pas non plus beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. La fatigue la rattrapait au mauvais moment.

Cependant, se doutant que la route serait encore longue, elle se laissa aller en se blottissant contre le dos de Van.

Mais ce n’était pas le repos qui l’attendait, mais une vision.

A nouveau cet univers noir, où les pensées se révélaient, elle se trouva le témoin d’étranges images. Une tombe au nom de Chid, Chioni complètement paralysée, la tête et les membres ballants, dans un fauteuil, Balgus, même pas adulte, sur le Trône de Fanelia…  
L’avenir ?

Et voilà que les images changeaient : Chid était devenu un homme fort et solide d’une quarantaine d’années, Chioni siégeait sur le trône de Fanelia aux côtés d’Enes, le fils cadet d’Ezgas, Balgus montait à cheval, vêtu de façon moderne comme un habitant de la Lune des Illusions.

D’autres versions apparurent, concernant parfois d’autres personnes. Qui pouvait bien avoir ce type de pensées ?  
Au bout d’une sorte de couloirs dessiné par les visions, Hitomi se trouva à nouveau face au néant.

Et soudain, des silhouettes se dessinèrent. Elles restaient floues, semblables à de la brume blanche flottant dans le noir le plus absolu.  
Malgré tout, la jeune femme leur trouva une étrange ressemblance avec ce qu’elle avait vu des anciens atlantes, les créateurs de Gaea.

— Ainsi donc, vous voilà, jeune femme… Déclara une voix de vieillard qui semblait comme lointaine.  
— Vous m’attendiez ? Interrogea l’intéressée.  
— En effet, votre pouvoir est grand et vous avez déjà su interférer dans le destin de notre paradis rêvé… Et le sauver… Cette fois, nous ne savons plus comment faire… Répondit un autre.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Nos hypothèses alternatives se bousculent… Cependant, elles ne débouchent sur rien de cohérent… Nous pouvons arrêter le désastre en cours, mais un autre se profile presque immédiatement après… Et pourtant, nous sommes censés maîtriser toutes les variables… Reprit un troisième.  
— Alors, c’est vous qui… dictez le destin de Gaea ? Depuis sa création ?  
— Oui… Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.


	63. La liberté des héritiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 63

La liberté des héritiers

Publié pour la première fois le 29 janvier 2013

 

Les premières troupes alliées étaient parvenues à la capitale de Basram, noyée dans un nuage de poussière long à se dissiper.  
Dès leur débarquement, les soldats purent constater, comme cela était prévisible, une ambiance post-apocalyptique.

Quelques garnisons ennemies survivantes étaient en train de monter un plan précaire de défense de la cité, même si, face aux bombardements aériens, ils savaient que cela serait vain.  
Pour autant, les soldats de la République n’avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. La reddition pure et simple était inenvisageable : ils se battraient jusqu’au bout, même retranchés.

L’assaut fut donc sanglant. Mais si les militaires jouaient leur honneur, les civils, encore sous le choc du séisme, tentaient de sauver leurs vies et restaient réfugiés dans les caves ou les constructions encore intactes.  
Même si, à la base, seuls les remparts étaient visés, une bonne partie de la ville s’était effondrée.  
La capitale, à l’urbanisme étudié et aux bâtiments entretenus, n’était plus qu’un champ de ruines.

L’occupation se fit ainsi dans des circonstances étranges. Parfois, les alliés croisèrent des foyers de résistances acharnés derrière un tas de décombres, alors que, à d’autres moments, ils tombèrent sur les habitants qui les suppliant de les épargner et de venir à leurs secours.

Au cœur de ce paysage ravagé, trouver les têtes pensantes de Basram ne fut pas difficile.  
Beaucoup avaient été figés par la mort au sein de leur sérail, pour certains dans une évidente posture de débauche en contradiction totale avec l’image qu’ils avaient toujours voulu donner d’eux.

Parmi les rares survivants, le Président se laissa arrêter sans un mot… 

Aucune société n’est parfaite, aucun secret n’est jamais totalement bien gardé…

Tout le monde finit par commettre des erreurs…

Au milieu de ce tas de gravas et lambeaux de verre, quelques écorchures sur le corps, la jeune Hylda regardait avec un petit sourire au coin le visage de celui qui voulait l’acheter, Larkerck.

Mort, il était figé dans son ultime stupéfaction, sous un grand morceau de vitre.  
D’un coup de talon mesquin, elle écrasa le verre sur la face du ministre, symbole de sa prison et de tout ce que représentait Basram.

OoO

Les prisonniers des souterrains n’avaient pas vraiment progressé. Après des heures de marche dans le noir, la plupart d’entre eux dormaient.  
Seuls ceux qui avaient l’habitude de se saouler avant de s’assoupir restaient éveillés. Le manque d’alcool était difficile à supporter.  
Ainsi, perplexes, Pyle et Kio écoutaient Monsieur Taupe marmonner à quelques mètres d’eux.

— Tu n’as pas fini de réfléchir comme ça ? Interrogea le grand barbu.  
— Tais-toi ! Fit l’intéressé en plaçant son doigt devant sa bouche. Je perçois quelque chose !  
— Je me demande bien quoi ! S’amusa le petit maigre. Remarque, si c’est de l’alcool, je suis intéressé !

Monsieur Taupe lâcha un petit soupir vexé avant de reprendre sa méditation.  
Le pensant définitivement devenu fou, Pyle et Kio préférèrent le laisser continuer.

Tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, le vieux pervers était certain que son instinct animal ne le trompait pas. S’armant de sa bonne vieille pelle, il commença à creuser à l’horizontal.

Après quelques mètres à ramper, son geste s’arrêta dans le vide : il venait d’atteindre un puits.

L’air frais qu’il respira soudain en était la preuve, cette colonne débouchait vers la surface !

OoO

La conquête de l’Utopie prenait une tournure inattendue. Furieux de voir leur monde de rêve ainsi détruit, certains éveillés devenaient agressifs.  
Suite à plusieurs débordements qu’il considérait comme une perte de temps inutile, Exclior avait décrété que, désormais, on ne réveillerait plus personne !  
Ainsi, piégés ou victimes consentantes resteraient prisonniers du système.

Et le cœur de cette machinerie attirait les fausses-personnes de façon quasi magnétique. Pour eux, la révélation se trouvait quelque part dans le palais.  
Ils en ignoraient la nature, mais chacun n’avançait plus que pour cela.

Après de nombreuses échauffourées, l’attaque du bâtiment principal commença. Laissant à ses troupes le soin de dégager le passage, Yiris, accompagnée d’une garde restreinte, s’empressa d’aller aux secours de Folken et Hylden.

Dans un premier temps, sa course folle la conduisit auprès du général. Bien évidemment, ce dernier était inconscient.  
S’imprégnant de son esprit, elle réussit à le faire émerger rapidement grâce à quelques manipulations de magie des fausses-personnes.  
Incrédule, il observa sa sauveuse.

— Yiris, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu…  
— Ecoute, coupa l’intéressée, on va faire simple et rapide : l’Utopie était un piège, je viens t’aider à t’en sortir. Les autres questions, on verra après ! Là, je dois aller sauver Folken.

Stupéfait par cette révélation, Hylden se leva, récupéra son épée dans ses affaires et se précipita à la suite de Yiris.

Comme elle l’avait redouté, le cas de Folken s’avéra plus complexe. Dès le début, elle avait nettement perçu qu’il présentait un intérêt particulier aux yeux des dirigeants des lieux et pas seulement en raison de son appartenance aux descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon.  
Le conditionnement était donc d’autant plus fort.

Les gestes et les incantations de base ne suffirent pas. D’autres fausses-personnes présents suggérèrent de faire venir Exclior et de lui demander son aide, Yiris s’y opposa. 

Non seulement, cela prendrait trop de temps mais la réussite restait de toute façon plus qu’incertaine.

— On a qu’à le transporter comme cela ! Fit Hylden.  
— L’ennui, c’est que si on ne sort pas son esprit correctement du système de l’Utopie, il y a fort à parier qu’il ne reprenne jamais conscience une fois hors… Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle resta quelques secondes à réfléchir, se cognant nerveusement le crâne avec son poing. Et soudain, la solution lui apparut. 

Le risque était considérable. Cependant, elle devait le prendre.

Comme elle avait fait pour le ramener des morts en scellant son âme. Yiris se plaça assise sur le torse de Folken avant de se pencher vers son visage.

— Cette bande de magiciens à la manque ne me connaît pas. J’ai scellé ton âme, Folken. Je vais arriver à faire sortir ton esprit de ce piège…

Elle adressa à signe de tête aux fausses-personnes qui l’accompagnaient, sans un mot, et la totale incompréhension de ce dernier, cinq d’entre eux se saisirent d’Hylden et lui bloquèrent, bras, jambes et taille.

— Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hurla le général se débattant désespérément.

Yiris ne lui répondit pas plus qu’elle le regarda. De sa main droite, elle tenait son bâton, de l’autre, elle appuyait sur la marque qu’elle avait tracée sur le cœur.  
La trace d’origine apparut, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement qu’il y avait une anomalie, elle était bien trop faible.

Rangeant son bâton dans sa ceinture, elle déchiqueta de ses dents son poignet droit, comme elle l’avait fait quelques années avant.

Murmurant quelques incantations propre a sa magie, elle se refit la trace de base et la scella. Folken ne réagit pas cette fois, mais elle n’apparut aucunement étonnée.

Portant son poignet sanglant à ces lèvres, elle murmura :

— Quel qu’en soit le prix.

Puis, elle se mit à boire son propre sang. Le retint visiblement dans sa bouche, se hâtant de panser sa plaie avec un bout de drap déchiré avant, ayant gardé soin de mettre son poignet à l’écart, de donner un baiser à son mari qui but par la même occasion le sang et ouvrit les yeux tandis que Yiris, elle s’effondra, inerte.  
Hylden resta figé face à la scène à laquelle il venait d’assister. Il n’osait avoir comprit. Yiris avait utilisé la magie qui l’avait ramené à la vie sur Folken, et avait pris toutes les précautions pour éviter à ce dernier la fameuse soif de sang et ses conséquences.

La magie des fausses-personnes sur un descendant du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, un risque énorme…

Un instant, Folken eut des airs de bête assoiffée, la couleur des ses yeux passait sans arrêt de celui de l’energist de sa race au vert des fausses-personnes.

L’un deux lui jeta de l’eau au visage et, là, il reprit ses esprits tandis que ses yeux reprirent leur teinte normale.  
Tandis qu’on le libérait, Hylden s’effondra à genou, en larmes.

— Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Folken, voyant Yiris, écroulée sur lui, immobile et à nouveau défigurée.  
— Apparemment, elle a utilisé une magie d’ancrage assez forte, que seul de grands maîtres doivent connaître... Répondit l’un des fausses-personnes. Je sens qu’elle est vivante, par contre, j’ignore quand elle se réveillera. En fait, je ne sais même pas si elle se réveillera…

Délicatement, le Roi la fit basculer de côté et vérifia son pouls. Certes, elle était bien en vie mais elle n’avait plus aucune réaction.

S’asseyant pour mieux recouvrer ses esprits, il sentit que son crâne était vivement douloureux et posa ses mains sur ses tempes, espérant légèrement dissiper sa migraine.

— Hylden, tu peux m’expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ces fausses-personnes ? Qu’est-ce que Yiris a voulu faire ? Pourquoi tu ne l’en as pas empêché ?

Soupirant tout en se relevant péniblement, essuyant ses larmes, de son bras, le général répondit, la voix mêlant sanglots et colère.

— Ils m’ont bloqué pour ne pas que je l’arrête. Cette saleté d’Utopie est en fait un piège, on s’est servi de nous. Yiris a du réussir à s’échapper avec de revenir avec l’aide des fausses-personnes. Elle m’a réveillé facilement, mais vous, elle n’y arrivait pas…  
C’est là que les autres m’ont entravé. Elle a tracé une marque d’ancrage sur votre torse et vous a fait boire son sang, un moment, j’ai bien cru que ça allait totalement dégénéré, puis avoir vous avoir jeté de l’eau à la figure, vous êtes redevenus vous-même… à ses dépens…

La discussion n’eut pas le temps de se poursuivre. Voyant débarquer de soldats aux casques d’or, visiblement plus expérimentés que ceux auxquels ils avaient eu affaire précédemment, les fausses-personnes conseillèrent aux deux hommes de quitter rapidement les lieux, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent.

Un fausse-personne tendit son épée à Folken et l’aida à se relever. De son côté, Hylden souleva Yiris qu’il cala Yiris dans son dos pour pouvoir la porter.  
Le Roi lui lança un bref regard mécontent, cependant l’urgence ne lui laissait pas le temps de formaliser.

Tous prirent la fuite.

OoO

Hitomi se trouvait toujours dans sa déroutante vision. L’idée de se trouver devant ceux que l’on pouvait qualifier de « pères fondateurs de Gaea » la laissait abasourdie.

— Je suis désolée… Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider… Tout ceci me dépasse…  
— Ainsi donc, un fait se confirme : quelque soit l’étendue des capacités d’un individu, elles ne le rendent pas pour autant maître de son destin ! Constata l’un des esprits, dépité.  
— Si j’ai bien compris, hasarda Hitomi, votre volonté influence ce qui se passe…  
— Oui, nous avons pris par le passé plusieurs décisions pour redresser le destin au moment où il prenait une route dangereuse pour Gaea. L’exemple qui te touche le plus près, jeune femme, est celui du pendentif d’energist artificielle que nous avons éloigné de notre monde via ta grand-mère.  
— C’est aussi vous qui avez ressuscité Folken ?  
— En effet, de la même manière que nous avions appelé cet Isaac pour venir au secours de Zaibach, une nation de souffrance dont l’état était incompatible avec notre souhait, nous avions choisi de donner une seconde chance à ce descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon. Sa repentance était sincère et nous avons décidé lui offrir une seconde vie. Cependant, dernièrement, un danger nous a semblé trop grand, nous avons choisi de le rapatrier ici, ainsi que toi, dont le pouvoir pouvait être utile…  
— Je comprends mieux… Vous avez changé d’avis le concernant car vous l’aviez condamné. Ses ailes en étaient la preuve…  
— En effet, il était allé beaucoup trop loin… Mais il n’allait pas mourir… Sa condamnation était tout autre !

Pour le coup, Hitomi était encore plus intriguée. En quelques minutes, elle venait d’apprendre énormément de choses et la révélation à venir l’inquiétait.

— Nous allons t’expliquer quelque chose que tu ignores, jeune femme ! Continua un des spectres. Les fausses-personnes sont d’anciens descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon qui ont corrompu leur âme en se servant de leurs capacités. L’avertissement qui précède la transformation est la noirceur des ailes… Un jour, il aurait disparu de vos vies et un fausse-personne perdu, amnésique, se serait ajouté aux autres errants.

Certains éléments commençaient à se clarifier dans l’esprit d’Hitomi.  
Cependant, encore de nombreuses questions subsistaient, c’était le moment où jamais de les poser.

— Soit… Je comprends… Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire ? Je pressens une catastrophe, je présume que vous aussi…  
— Oui, et là, nous cherchons comment résoudre le problème en cours… Aucune de nos solutions n’offre d’échappatoire à long terme… Les créateurs de l’Utopie, monde où l’esprit humain est manipulé en vue d’acquérir l’immortalité, cherchent à isoler leur système pour continuer leur travail tranquillement. Il est fort probable que les survivants parmi leurs commanditaires préfèrent garder le silence plutôt que d’expliquer qu’ils cherchaient la vie éternelle pour eux aux dépens du reste de Gaea… Surtout avec des personnes peu recommandables…  
— L’Utopie ? Voilà donc le véritable problème… Qui sont ces gens qui l’ont créée ? Les sorciers survivants de Zaibach comme certains le pensaient ? Beaucoup les soupçonnent dans toute cette affaire.  
— Oui, ces nuisibles ont déjà sévis par le passé. C’est d’ailleurs cela qui les rend si forts et malins. Ils ont choisis de se cloisonner. Une fois de plus, ils jouent avec le destin… ainsi qu’avec le sort même de Gaea… Plus leur machinerie sera puissante, plus elle deviendra instable. D’ici quelques années, une simple anomalie suffira à la détruire et, là, de part son pouvoir, ce monde sera entraîné avec…  
— Vous devez savoir que nous sommes en route pour cet endroit, proche la capitale de Basram. Avec Escaflowne, nous pourrions tout détruire avant que l’Utopie ne devienne une bombe trop puissante pour entraîner Gaea avec elle…  
— En effet, Escaflowne est la machine la plus puissante créée à partir du savoir atlante. Toute autre engin utilisant ce pouvoir, même minime, y réagit. Alors là… Cela dit, vous devez savoir nous avons peur que, malgré tout, un autre chaos ressurgisse rapidement. Chaque crise devient de plus en plus complexe à résoudre…

Un moment, Hitomi resta songeuse. Les événements de la grande guerre de Gaea lui revenaient en mémoire, il s’emmêlait avec les récents…  
Le même schéma semblait appelé à se répéter… Encore et encore…

C’est là que la jeune femme se rendit compte d’un fait :

— Je crois que… vous devriez arrêter d’influencer le destin de Gaea… Murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Les esprits semblaient stupéfaits. Hitomi s’attendait à une réaction violente, comme elle ne venait pas, elle poursuivit :

— Un événement que vous modifiez en appelle un autre là où vous devez encore intervenir. Vous le savez, sur la Lune des Illusions aussi, de nombreuses erreurs sont commises, mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés au stade qu’a connu et que connaît à nouveau Gaea.  
Sans compter le problème posé par l’energist qui possède une puissance phénoménale. Elle est devenue une immense menace maintenant que les habitants de votre planète ont réussi à s’en servir autrement que comme source d’énergie. 

Les paroles semblèrent profondément inspirer les anciens. Un long moment, ce ne furent que des murmures qui parcoururent le mystérieux néant.  
Puis, un des esprits s’exprima :

— Nous comprenons le sens de tes paroles… Tu penses que nous, parents du monde de Gaea qui le veillons depuis douze milles ans, nous devrions laisser nos enfants faire désormais leurs propres choix, sans plus nous en mêler…  
— C’est un peu l’idée… Répondit Hitomi, intimidée.  
— Nous devons dire que tu es jeune, néanmoins la sagesse de tes paroles nous fait écho… Ainsi, nous avons pris une décision ! Une résolution qui nous sera douloureuse car elle suppose que nous disparaissions, faute d’avoir une utilité… Et ce choix sera irréversible…

L’instant était solennel. La jeune femme triturait nerveusement ses mains. Elle craignait la décision des anciens, surtout qu’elle la sentait sans appel.

— Toi et le Dragon, poursuivez votre chemin et allez jusqu’à l’Utopie. Le phénomène de résonance devrait suffire à tout détruire à temps !  
— Soit, nous allons faire de notre mieux ! Je vous le promets !  
— Attention, rien de ce qui a été fait jusqu’à aujourd’hui ne sera détruit en soit, cependant, il faudra que nos héritiers apprennent à faire sans la magie qui leur a permis de créer leurs engins !  
Et aussitôt, Hitomi sortit de son état hypnotique. Van sentit qu’elle avait sursauté.

— Tu es réveillée ?  
— Oui, mais… à vrai dire… Je n’ai pas vraiment dormi…

Encore sous le choc, elle commença à raconter la troublante expérience qu’elle venait de vivre. Pour le coup, Van n’en revenait pas.  
Cette histoire le confortait dans son idée qu’il devait aller au bout de sa volonté et détruire le cœur de l’Utopie avec Escaflowne.

Le jeune homme ne su quoi dire face à tant de révélations. Une seule chose était sûre, sa volonté d’aller jusqu’au bout de son projet fou n’en était que renforcer.  
Et dans cela, Hitomi était là pour le soutenir.

OoO

Leur parcours à travers les couloirs s’avéra compliqué et, très vite, l’escorte de fausses-personnes qui les accompagnaient fut décimée par les mystérieux hommes casqués d’or.

— Je sens que l’on essaie de nous rabattre quelque part… Remarqua Hylden.  
— Fort probable ! Répondit Folken. De plus que leur façon de faire me rappelle quelque chose…

En fait, dans la rapidité et la précision de leurs gestes, bien que tout de blanc vêtus, les guerriers de l’Utopie, tous des descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon, lui rappelaient quelque chose.

Quoiqu’il en soit, rapidement, les soldats les rabattirent vers un mystérieux escalier qu’ils n’avaient jamais remarqué auparavant.

Acculés, ils furent obligés de s’engouffrer dedans et là, la porte se referma sur eux. Aucun mécanisme d’ouverture a priori, les coups ne firent rien.  
Ainsi, Folken et Hylden n’avaient d’autre choix que de descendre.

L’endroit était illuminé de lanternes à energist, mais peu à peu, la clarté rosée ambiante devint trop forte pour être le fait de simples petites lampes.  
Et, au bas des marches, le général et le Roi découvrirent avec horreur une véritable machine infernale au centre d’une salle immense ronde. Ainsi, l’Utopie possédait une partie souterraine et pas des moindres.

— Une variante d’onde ? Murmura Folken en faisait quelques pas vers l’engin.

Observant les parois alternant pierres polies et le plus souvent aquariums rosés émettant une forte de lumière, il ajouta :

— Je crois savoir où sont passées les importantes quantités d’energist volées…

Le dispositif rappelait en partie celui utilisé par le manipulateur de destin de Dornkirk, mais il y avait de nombreuses modifications, et surtout, dans un globe au cœur de la machinerie, on pouvait distinguer le pendentif d’Hitomi.  
La complexité de toute cette ingénierie dépassait largement l’ancien scientifique de Zaibach.

— Alors, Folken, surpris ? Ricana une voix venue d’un petit couloir. Sache que, nous aussi, nous le sommes ! Ainsi donc, tu as réussi à sortir du conditionnement… On dirait que ta petite hybride l’a payé cher…

Le Roi de Fanelia reconnut immédiatement celui qui s’adressait à lui. Le voir apparaître avec ses petites lunettes et son crâne chauve, tout de noir vêtu, lui donna raison.

Devant lui se tenait Foruma, un des sorciers de Zaibach. Il avait donc survécu.

— Voyons, mon ami, c’est maintenant qu’il doit être au comble de l’étonnement ! Ironisa une autre voix, aux accents presque démoniaque.

Débouchant d’un autre tunnel, le visage émacié, la petite barbiche pointue, Garufo non plus n’avait pas changé.

Il avait été souvent considéré comme le chef de file des sorciers et on savait que c’était celui qui était le plus dénué d’états d’âme, n’hésitant pas à utiliser des enfants pour les besoins de ses expériences.

— Mes intuitions se confirment… Constata Folken avec dépit.  
— En effet, nous savions que tu étais allé chercher quelques informations à Zaibach, mais nous avions été prudents. Nous nous sommes faits passés pour morts avant d’aller discrètement démarcher de nouveaux mécènes… S’amusa Foruma.  
— Les autorités de Basram, donc… En quête de pouvoir, je présume…  
— Toi qui étais un grand idéaliste, expliqua Garufo, tu devrais savoir que le pouvoir n’est pas la seule chose qui peut animer la volonté humaine. Il existe bien d’autres facteurs… Je ne citerais que la fortune, le plaisir… Il se trouve que nos amis de la République avaient des tracas tout ce qu’il y a de plus humains : ils avaient simplement peur de mourir.

Cette fois, le jeune homme commençait à mieux cerner les objectifs de ses anciens pairs.  
Ils étaient finalement encore pires que Dornkirk.

— Après le désastre de Zaibach, poursuivit le sorcier à la barbe pointue, nous nous étions rendu compte à quel point voir en grand avait été désastreux. Dans un premier temps, nous avons donc décidé de lancer notre expérience à petite échelle.  
Basram nous a proposé cette montagne, ancien abri souterrain, que nous avons fait aménager par des condamnés à mort fournis par nos mécènes. Puis, nos recherches nous ont conduit à rencontrer des descendants du Peuple du Dieu Dragon qui, le hasard faisant bien les choses, vivaient dans le massif tout proche.  
Ils possédaient quelques connaissances intéressantes, nous leur avons promis un monde calme et paisible en échange de leur aide. Ignorant du monde extérieur dont il était isolé, ils avaient eu peu d’écho de la guerre et de vrais responsables, ils ne sont pas plus méfié de nous que d’autres…  
Et ainsi, a commencé la mise en place de l’Utopie, avec le meilleur système de contrôle mental jamais élaboré !  
Nous avons aussi profité de nos providentiels alliés à l’extérieur. En effet, il y avait de nombreux jeunes hommes qui aspiraient à la paix pour leur famille et leurs capacités combinées à un solide entrainement en ont fait de redoutables soldats.  
Et quand nous n’en avons plus eu besoin, nous les avons remis dans l’Utopie, ce sont les gardes aux casques dorés auxquels vous avez eu affaire…  
Malheureusement, hors de l’Utopie, nous n’avons aucun pouvoir de contrôle des esprits… C’est pourquoi quand un ministre de Basram a commencé à poser des questions embarrassantes sur notre travail, nous avons profité de l’opportunité de la conférence à Asturia pour nous en débarrasser et en même temps éloigner les soupçons. Notre cher Dilandau, fort heureusement, était encore imprégné par notre influence, il aura suffi de le réveiller au bon moment…

Agacé, Folken soupira. Il aurait dû insister davantage dans ses recherches. 

Et dire qu’en plus, il s’était fait piégé par ce système infernal…

— Vous avez réussi à faire encore pire qu’avant… Vous avez même réussi à m’avoir… Je croyais que mes erreurs venaient de ma naïveté d’adolescent à l’époque où vous m’aviez enrôlé… Force est de constater que non…  
— Et oui ! Renchérit Garufo. Enfin, notre mécanisme a survécu au séisme. Nous avons beaucoup d’energist, nous allons continuer nos recherches tranquillement… Dommage, nous voulions t’utiliser pour nous assister mais les faits récent en ont décidé autrement…  
Enfin, il est temps de te dire adieu pour de bon, à toi, ainsi qu’à tes compagnons…

Derrière les deux hommes, d’autres soldats casqués apparurent. L’un se détacha du groupe et son regard glacial, aux étranges reflets, se figea dans celui de Folken qui comprit tout de suite à qui il avait affaire.

— Tu es le chef du lac… J’en suis certain !

Une brève observation des conditions appela un constat sans équivoque : ils n’avaient aucune chance…

Ce serait donc combattre pour l’honneur. Folken dégaina le premier son épée tandis que Hylden posait délicatement Yiris, toujours comateuse à terre.  
Les deux hommes étaient prêts à résister du mieux qu’ils le pourraient à l’assaut.

Soudain, une violente vibration se fit sentir. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une secousse sismique, on aurait plutôt cru que la machinerie de l’Utopie se transformait en diapason.  
Très vite, des fendards apparurent sur les murs de la pièce. Pour s’abriter d’éventuelles chutes de fragments de plafonds, les hommes casqués, ainsi que Garufo se rabattirent contre les cloisons.

Foruma lui n’en eu pas le temps, alors qu’il tentait de gagner une sortie, un câblage annexe de l’onde se débrancha et dégagea vers lui son fluide bouillant le brûlant vif sous les yeux de l’assistance.  
Pourtant habitué à voir des horreurs au combat en tant que médecin militaire, Hylden en fut presque pris de nausées.

Ainsi, il ne restait plus du sorcier de Zaibach qu’une étrange statue desséchée figée dans une expression de cauchemar.  
Pour sa part, Folken ne fit preuve d’aucune compassion à l’égard de l’individu. Son attention se porta plutôt sur un changement inespéré de la situation.  
En effet, de plus en plus de tuyauteries présentaient des signes de surpression et la vapeur commençait à envahir la salle.

On voyait de moins en moins loin. Repérant une issue laissée libre par les ennemis, Folken fit signe à Hylden.

— Je crois que c’est notre dernière chance ! Fit le Roi.  
— En effet ! Dépêchons-nous avant de finir broyés, ébouillantés ou sous les coups des autres !

Ainsi, faute d’autre choix, ils empruntèrent le couloir en courant bien qu’ignorant tous deux où cela les conduirait.

OoO

Resté au sommet de son massif, assis en tailleur et affichant un air calme et serein en dépit du chaos qu’il observait, Adama Ish attendait la conclusion de la bataille.

— Un grand moment de notre histoire se joue… Celui où ancêtres comme jeunes doivent apprendre à tirer des leçons de leur erreur. Nous en commettons tous de toute façon que ce soit par l’orgueil de notre inexpérience ou par la façon dont nous présumons de nos capacités.  
Le destin m’a accordé une existence suffisamment longue pour réfléchir à tout cela. C’est finalement l’imperfection de nous tous, êtres dotés de pensée, conscients de notre fin mais néanmoins capables de rêver qui nous donne notre intérêt !

L’homme-lion soupira avant de relever la tête dans un sourire.

— N’est-ce pas, mes chers amis ?

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche, il lui sembla voir Balgus et Lig auprès de lui. Tous deux affichaient un sourire fataliste.

OoO

La fuite éperdue de Folken, Hylden à travers les couloirs souterrains continuait. Enfin, une allée sembla monter.  
L’emprunter les conduisit à la surface, au pied d’une allée bordée d’une colonnade. En la suivant, ils commencèrent à entrevoir la rivière de l’Utopie, il ne restait plus qu’à la suivre pour atteindre la sortie.

Alentour, on entendait les combats qui faisaient rage, les fausses-personnes continuaient à se battre sans relâche contre les hommes casqués d’or.

A quelques encablures de leur salut, le général et le Roi virent s’interposer devant eux une nouvelle troupe ennemie.  
Ils étaient finalement une vingtaine. Le ratio était moins défavorable que la fois précédente.  
Seul problème, les deux hommes commençaient à ressentir des douleurs provenant de leurs blessures lors de l’explosion de la forteresse à Freid.

Somme toute, leurs plaies n’avaient été soignées que par une magie illusoire. Ainsi, faute de soins sérieux, elles n’étaient certainement pas correctement consolidées…

Parfaitement ambidextre et plus résistant de part sa race, Folken avait des chances de résister, pour le général, c’était moins sûr…

Fidèle à leur méthode, les assaillants s’ordonnèrent tandis que leur chef se détachait du groupe

— Je suis déçu que mon adversaire ne soit pas en état de combattre… Enfin, ça ne fait rien, vous devez tous périr !  
Il sourit et retira son casque. Avec ses longs cheveux verts attachés à la base du crâne, sa pâleur et surtout dont la couleur d’energist était cette fois clairement visible, il s’agissait bien un descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon.

Folken pesta intérieurement. Il aurait dû s’en douter dès la première confrontation… Avec le recul, il avait eu de sérieux doutes sur la nature des adversaires de Yiris lors du combat au bord du lac au vu de leurs capacités.

S’être arrêté le mettait aussi face à un autre fait, la vibration venue des souterrains s’amplifiait. L’onde devait surchauffer.  
Il était probable que l’Utopie ne résiste pas très longtemps…

En dépit de compte à rebours, les forces en présence se jaugeaient. Ce fut la voix sèche de Garufo qui interrompit le face-à-face.

— Anéantissez-les, bon sang ! S’ils sortent, tout est fini ! Là, il reste encore une chance !

Folken l’observa. Il n’était pas dupe. Après la secousse, il avait dû comprendre que les dommages occasionnés à son système étaient irréparables et sa fin, proche.  
Son dernier souhait était clair : il voulait être certain d’entraîner son bon vieil ennemi dans sa chute en le retenant dans ce qui allait être leur tombeau.

Advienne que pourrait, le Roi se plaça devant Hylden, qui portait toujours Yiris, inerte, dans son dos et commença à repousser quelques assauts.

Surpris par la résistance de son seul adversaire valide, le chef ennemi fit signe à ses hommes d’interrompre les hostilités.

— Excellent, excellent ! La demi-fausse-personne était exceptionnelle dans son genre mais là, je ne suis pas non plus déçu ! Vous êtes très talentueux !

Essuyant de son bras son sang mêlé à celui de ses ennemis qui ruisselait sur son visage tout en reprenant son souffle, Folken lança un regard méprisant à l’encontre de l’individu.

— Dites-moi, vous ne croyez pas que vu que nous battons à mort, je pourrais au moins savoir à qui j’ai affaire ?  
— Question pertinente ! Ayant reçu une bonne éducation, je me dois de répondre. Je me nomme Iakin… mais vous me connaissez mieux sous le nom de Sophocle…

A ces paroles, le jeune homme avait du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction. Celui qui lui faisait face semblait plus jeune que lui.

— Cela n’a aucun sens, Sophocle est un vieillard alors que vous devez avoir à peine la trentaine…  
— Exact, mais je joue son rôle depuis quelques années… Il est mort et il a fallu éviter une transition délicate. Un peu de magie a suffit…  
— Vous avez manipulé votre propre peuple vers sa perte…  
— Vous êtes un des nôtres et vous n’avez pas non plus donné l’exemple dans le passé ! Remarquez, votre chère petite femme a fait largement pire ! En la suivant, les fausses-personnes ont signés leur arrêt de mort !

Un instant, Folken observa Yiris. Elle lui avait menti… Souvent… 

Mais elle avait toujours suivi des objectifs précis et si elle avait conduit son peuple en cette terre si particulière qu’était l’Utopie, c’est qu’elle devait avoir espoir.

Et soudain, alors que tout semblait perdu, une troupe de fausses-personnes apparut, avec Exclior à sa tête.

— Nous, au moins, n’avons pas remis le destin de notre race entre les mains d’individus qui n’en partagent même pas le sang ! Dit fièrement le fausse-personne à l’attention du descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon. Nous avons agi en fonction d’une légende qui constitue le peu d’histoire que nous possédons !  
Celle que nous suivons a, non seulement, notre sang qui coule dans ses veines mais, en plus, c’est l’un de nos pairs, qui fut tout de même élevé au rang de Grand Guerrier de Gaea, qui l’a reconnue comme élue !  
Cela vaut bien mieux que les fous qui vous ont volé l’identité que vous aviez la chance d’avoir ! 

Les propos n’étaient pas pour plaire à Iakin. 

— Des leçons de noblesse de la part d’une bande d’assassins qui prolongent leurs vies en tuant des humains… Magnifique… Vous allez voir pourquoi notre race est si exceptionnel car, après tout, nous sommes les descendants directs des créateurs de ce monde !  
— Oui, descendants directs, entachés par la peau de couleur la mort, de la chevelure de celle de la pourriture et des yeux couleur energist pour être à jamais les parias désignés car vos ancêtres ont créé ce monde après avoir causé leur propre perte ! Au final, vous ne valez pas mieux que nous !  
— Ferme-la ! Hurla Iakin.

Le chef ordonna à ses soldats de changer de cible, tout en laissant quelques hommes s’assurer que les autres proies ne fuiraient pas.  
Il fallait dire qu’avec un bras douloureux et Yiris dans son dos, Hylden était incapable de combattre. 

Quand à Folken, il lui était difficile de rivaliser face aux cinq hommes encore en train de le surveiller sans prendre de risque pour ses compagnons.

Vaille que vaille, utilisant la colère de l’imposteur, Folken se lança sur lui épée à la main gauche, ce dernier para le coup avec brio.

L’heure de la revanche était venue !

Bien trop heureux de pouvoir affronter un adversaire aussi légendaire, Iakin fit signe à ses sentinelles de ne pas intervenir.

Combattre entre deux descendant du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, quelle stupidité, au-delà de s’affronter entre membres d’une race qui avait tant souffert, les capacités identiques faisaient que les attaques se finissaient systématiquement en parade du fait des réflexes aiguisés à la perfection.

Malgré tout, Folken finit par souffrir d’un léger désavantage, la fatigue, sans doute lié à sa part d’humanité et il reçut quelques entailles.

Hylden, en retrait retournait un retournement de la situation. Même s’il n’avait jamais apprécié Folken, il devait reconnaître que ce dernier était un grand épéiste.  
Cependant, le talent ne fait pas tout et après un coup de lame reçu à l’épaule, le Roi de Fanelia était en mauvaise posture.

Tandis que Iakin, fier de son exploit s’approchait pour donner le coup de grâce, du coin de l’œil, Folken vit Garufo se diriger vers la rivière. Le lâche avait donc l’intention de fuir… Encore une fois…  
Il fallait l’empêcher de nuire pour de bon !

A quelques pas, fausses-personnes contre descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon, les deux races maudites s’affrontaient avec brio.  
La gravité ne semblait avoir aucune prise sur eux, les coups s’échangeaient en l’air.  
La douleur n’était que peu ressentie, même les lames pouvaient trancher les chairs sans susciter un sourcillement.

Une vague de chaleur commença à se faire sentir. La défaillance de l’onde s’aggravait et brusquement une nouvelle secousse, encore pire que les précédentes.

Les colonnes qui entouraient le lieu du combat commencèrent à s’écrouler.  
Profitant de la panique qui s’en trouvait créer, Folken faussa compagnie à Iakin puis se lança sur un des hommes casqués d’or et, lui prenant un de ses couteaux de lance, il visa Garufo dans le dos avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

— Un lâche a la mort qu’il mérite !

Une fraction de seconde, il entrevit son vieil ennemi s’effondrer. S’en suivit un violent choc puis le néant… 

OoO

Depuis le vaisseau amiral de la flotte alliée venue envahir Basram, Ezgas et Kaja tentaient de coordonner au mieux leurs efforts afin de limiter les pertes.  
Et cela s’avérait difficile. L’ambiance au sol était un étrange mélange de guérilla urbaine et de panique collective face aux séismes successifs et la montagne rosé.

Brusquement, un soldat déboula dans la salle de conférence. 

— La lumière rose devient de plus en plus puissante, les équipes au sol mentionnent des secousses de plus en plus violentes !  
— A ce stade, suggéra le général de Fanelia, je crois qu’il faut ordonner à nos hommes de s’abriter.  
— Vous aussi, vous redoutez que cette montagne suspecte soit l’entrepôt d’energist… Observa le soldat de Freid.  
— A ce stade, il est trop tard pour évacuer de toute façon… Croisons les doigts…

En disant ces derniers mots, le général s’était dirigé vers un hublot. Là, l’espace d’un instant, parmi le nuage de poussière étrangement éclairé, il crut distinguer la silhouette d’un dragon volant.

OoO

Il en avait fallu des heures et des heures… Et finalement, l‘hétéroclite troupe souterraine menée par Meinmet redécouvrait le ciel.  
Il faisait nuit et la vision ordinaire des étoiles leur apparut sur le coup simplement sublime.  
Remonter le puits s’était avéré laborieux. Par lui-même, cette ancienne cage d’ascenseur de mine était d’une effrayante profondeur.  
Puisque que tout le monde se défilait, Haymlar et Gaddes avait finalement prit la tête de la cordée inédite, Adelfos, lui, était trop faible après cette expédition.

Au cours de l’expédition, des étais de bois avaient cédé, des barreaux métalliques avaient lâchés…

Meinmet, Dryden et Monsieur Taupe n’avait été sauvés que par leurs harnachements respectifs. Se retrouver flottant dans le vide leur avait causé de terribles frayeurs.

— Ah, fit Reeden, qui avait aussi connu quelques glissades périlleuses, l’air du dehors, c’est la meilleure chose du monde !  
— Je dirais même mieux que l’alcool ! Renchérit Pyle.

Tous se défaisaient des nœuds qui leur avaient tant rendu service. Haymlar félicita Yrkas qui avait formidablement su se débrouiller en dépit d’un bras en moins.

De leur côté, comme si de rien n’était, Amlek et Dryden débattaient de leur formule explosive et avaient hâte d’en avoir des retours…

Mais Meinmet interrompit les réjouissances. Monté sur une crête approchante, il fut vite rejoint par les autres.

Tous se figèrent devant la vision la capitale de Basram en proie au chaos et, toute proche, la montagne de l’Utopie et l’effrayante lumière rose qu’elle émettait.

— Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment pas normal… Murmura le vieil homme.

OoO

Enfin, il était à la verticale de la montagne maudite. Hitomi se serra fort contre Van.  
Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir les commandes de son guymelef.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours tendrement appuyée contre son dos.

— Tu es prête ?  
— Oui, on va au bout, ensemble !

Et là, forçant les commandes de toute ses forces, dépassant la gène de ses douleurs de convalescent, le jeune homme lança la chute d’Escaflowne en piqué au-dessus du halo rosé.

Tandis qu’il lâchait définitivement les commandes de l’engin de ses ancêtres, juste à la verticale du sommet du dôme,  
Van prit Hitomi dans ses bras avant de déployer ses ailes.

Tous deux virent Escaflowne tomber sur la montagne et, lorsque le contact eu lieu, une vibration sonore se fit entendre, très aigüe, assourdissante, bien pire que lors des deux précédentes explosions d’energist. 

Dans un premier temps, la roche qui recouvrait le dôme s’effondra et glissa comme si elle n’avait été que du sable, dévoilant un demi globe cristallin.

A des dizaines de lieux à la ronde, face à la puissance de l’onde de choc, des centaines de personnes s’évanouirent.

Pour sa part, Hitomi parvenait à garder ses esprits. Dans sa tête, des voix se faisaient à nouveau entendre, celles des pères fondateurs.

— Certaines choses devront être remises à leur place… Nous vous faisons confiance pour cette ultime tâche…

Et là, la jeune femme sentit qu’elle ne volait plus même qu’elle était en train de tomber. Se tournant vers Van, elle vit que ses ailes étaient en train de se disparaître.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, affolée.  
— Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais prépare-toi, l’atterrissage va être rude…

Elle se serra fort contre lui. Les quelques brèves secondes de chute libre qui s’en suivirent apparurent comme une éternité.

Ils touchèrent le sol avec une certaine violence, amortie quelque peu par la neige des hauteurs environnantes et de nombreuses roulades à flanc de montagne.  
Il leur fut difficile de rester conscients avec toutes ces secousses et quand, enfin, leur course folle s’arrêta blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils observèrent, impuissants, la suite des événements.

Peu à peu, la voûte de cristal rosé commença à se fendre tout en émettant une lumière de plus de plus aveuglante.

Et, soudain, dans un fracas comme il n’en avait jamais été entendu, car il ressemblait davantage à une note de musique aigüe qu’à une déflagration, la paroi se désagrégea en millions de petits cristaux tandis qu’un faisceau rose se dirigea vers le ciel.

A Basram, redoutant l’intensité de l’onde de choc, ennemis comme alliés tentèrent de se mettre à l’abri. Tous croyaient leur dernière heure venue.  
Ils en étaient de même pour Meinmet et son équipe de choc. Ils s’étaient cachés derrière un rebord de la montagne.

Tous sentirent un étrange vent chaud non seulement leur caresser la peau mais aussi comme changer ce qu’ils étaient.

Et cette étrange brise commença à parcourir tout Gaea. Sur son chemin, elle traversa la chair et l’esprit de chaque être vivant mais, surtout, elle vida de leur pouvoir toutes les pierres d’energist.

Observant la chute de l’Utopie, sentant la douceur du vent sur lui, toujours assis, Adama Ish sourit.

— Ainsi donc, une nouvelle ère s’ouvre…


	64. Leur rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 64

Leur rêve

Publié pour la première fois le 5 février 2013

 

Le noir le plus total, Folken s’éveilla. Il était comme allongé à terre. Peu à peu, un petit halo de lumière de lumière se forma autour de lui.

— Suis-je mort ? Se demanda-t-il.

L’effet du vent caressant son visage se fit sentir. Cependant, il ne s’agissait pas d’un vent ordinaire : il dégageait comme une présence…

Le jeune se mit debout sur son petit cercle lumineux. Autour de lui, des nuages vaporeux dont la forme rappelait des silhouettes humaines se formèrent et leur voix se fit entendre :

— A celui qui a porté nos espoirs et auquel nous avons accordé une deuxième chance, notre volonté sera de le faire échapper une dernière fois à la mort, et lui donner l’humanité. Cependant, puisque rien ne peut effacer les pêchés commis et que justement les oublier serait ne pas profiter d’une précieuse leçon, nous lui en laissons une marque !

Incrédule, Folken avait des milliers de questions à poser. Avant qu’il n’eut le temps de prononcer le moindre son, les voix poursuivirent leur discours : 

— A celle qui a pêché maintes fois par l’orgueil et le mensonge, mais qui a toujours fait preuve d’une détermination sans faille au point même de conduire un peuple entier alors qu’elle fut privé de sa terre natale et de ses repères, nous accordons la survie, mais retirons la capacité de combattre !  
Celui qui a commis le crime de trahir ses principes verra sa faute pardonnée car il fut manipulé. Comme ce fut aussi le cas des peuples maudits venus en ces lieux, ils se voient aussi absouts et tous humains désormais.  
Cependant, à ces derniers, à l’exception du dernier Dragon, du premier cité et de la pècheresse, pour que plus aucune magie dangereuse ne puisse persister, nous ôtons la mémoire !  
Celle qui a ramené le pouvoir en notre monde aura pour tâche de remettre les choses en ordre pour que, désormais, notre science ne soit utilisée à mauvais escient.  
Ainsi, nous, fondateurs de Gaea, avons parler pour la dernière fois à l’un de nos derniers descendants qui a su se montrer digne de notre confiance et acquérir une sagesse qui sera utile pour l’avenir !

Folken vit les nuages se dissiper dans un sourire avant de perdre à nouveau conscience.

OoO

Sentant la froideur de la neige sur son visage, Folken comprit qu’il avait survécu. Observant alentour, il se rendit compte qu’il était au cœur de ruines de bâtiments, selon toute vraisemblance ceux de l’Utopie.  
Au-dessus de lui, il y avait le ciel, d’un bleu très pur et pourtant des flocons de neige en tombaient…

Il voulut se redresser mais cela s’avéra laborieux, son bras droit ne répondait pas. Il restait sans réaction tel un poids mort.  
Peut-être était-cela dont parlait les mystérieux esprits ?

Il s’en était sorti... C’était un fait mais qu’en était-il de Yiris et Hylden ?

Au sein des décombres, des hommes et femmes erraient sans but. Ils semblaient ne pas comprendre où ils étaient et ne pas savoir non plus qui ils étaient.

Rapidement, à peine à dizaine de pas de lui, Folken distingua le bâton de son épouse dépassant des gravats.  
Il se précipita et commença à soulever les pierres de sa main valide. 

Rapidement, Hylden apparut, Yiris était sous lui, il l’avait protégée de l’explosion.

La vue du soleil éveilla le général qui s’exprima difficilement :

— Je suis vivant, c’est ça ? J’ai trop mal…

Le Roi ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Oui, tu l’es ! Un miracle ! 

Hylden ne parvint qu’à glousser un peu. En tant que médecin, il avait comprit vite que son rôle héroïque de bouclier humain lui avait valu plusieurs côtes cassées et, sans doute, d’autres surprises du même acabit restaient à découvrir.

En effet, il était encore endolori par le choc et le froid alentour.

Pour sa part, Yiris émergea doucement sous les regards rassurés des deux hommes. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Je suis contente de vous voir… Tous les deux… 

Tendant les mains vers eux et leur saisit chacun une main. La spontanéité du geste causa un certain malaise au soldat et au général.

Réalisant elle-même l’aspect quelque peu déplacé de son geste, Yiris eut une petite mimique gênée avant de se mettre à dévisager Folken.

Portant une main hésitante sur la joue du jeune homme, elle le continua à le détailler attentivement.

— Tu es redevenu… un peu comme quand tu étais Alexandre… Tes yeux ont la couleur du ciel et tes cheveux ont perdu leurs reflets verts… Et ton bras, pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? Tu n’as pas l’air blessé pourtant…

Hylden se tourna à son tour vers Folken, muet, et constata aussi ce fait étonnant. 

— Cela voulait-il dire que tu es devenu humain ? Interrogea la jeune femme en essayant de s’asseoir, en vain. Moi, en tout cas, je suis borgne…

En effet, l’oeil vert foncé de Yiris était devenu vitreux. Le Roi s’apprêtait à répondre un début d’explication, mais la jeune femme enchaîna directement avec une grimace de douleur. 

— Il y a un truc qui bloque ma jambe gauche… 

A la hâte, les deux hommes finirent de dégager les débris autour de la jeune femme et constatèrent que sa jambe était broyée par un énorme fragment de rocher.

A mi-mollet, la chair avait pris une teinte violacée, témoin de l’accumulation de toxines dues à l’écrasement…  
Rien à faire, la jambe était déjà perdue.

Hylden n’eut pas à énoncer de diagnostic, son air résigné dit à Yiris tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir.  
Folken eu cette fois la confirmation qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Il avait survécu, était désormais humain et sa femme avait perdu définitivement sa capacité de se battre. 

Et oui, pour Yiris, finis les combats spectaculaires et envolés… Elle avait vaincu les fractures mais là, aucune magie ne faisait repousser un membre…

Cependant, bien au delà du handicap, la jeune femme savait qu’en perdant cette partie de son corps, elle avait perdu la marque qu’elle y avait inscrite et ainsi laisser s’échapper l’âme de son frère.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle aurait fait sur le long terme, il aurait de toute façon fallut le libérer un jour… 

La seule chose qu’elle regrettait, c’est de ne pas avoir vraiment pu lui dire adieu.  
Cela dit, alors que son esprit se remettait peu à peu en ordre, elle comprenait aux pensées qu’il lui avait laissées que c’était lui qui l’avait poussée dans la bataille finale pour qu’elle puisse récupérer son âme.

Dans ce cas, finalement, sans rien se dire, ils avaient finis par se comprendre…

OoO

Quelques heures après la destruction de l’Utopie, on dénombrait peu de survivants parmi ses habitants, la plupart avaient fini engloutis sous les constructions écroulées.  
Ce qui était certain, c’est que, parmi eux, il n’y avait plus aucun fausse-personne ou descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon, uniquement des humains amnésiques.

Bien que proches, les secours se firent longs à arriver car ils durent mettre en marche les systèmes d’entrainement manuels des hélices, des manivelles uniquement utilisés en cas de panne.  
Toute fraîche de quelques heures, la fin de l’energist avait déjà provoquée son lot de tracas… Et dire que ce n’était qu’un début… 

De leur côté, étant donné la violence de leur chute, Van et Hitomi avaient eu beaucoup de chance.  
Le jeune homme souffrait d’un léger traumatisme crânien et s’était brisé le poignet.  
Pour la jeune femme, c’était un coude démis et quelques contusions et écorchures.  
A peine ses plaies pansées et le bras en écharpe, Hitomi s’était mise à parcourir les décombres de ce qui restait de l’Utopie, tandis que Van discutait avec les forces arrivées sur place pour prendre les premières mesures.  
Une couverture sur les épaules, la jeune femme sentait comme la voix des ancêtres la guider. Sa marche était longue et difficile, mais, enfin, elle entrevit un léger éclat. 

S’en rapprochant, elle trouva son pendentif et une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit :

— Pour respecter l’équilibre, chaque chose doit retrouver la place qui est la sienne.

Glissant dans ses vêtements ce qui était donc la dernière pierre d’energist encore en fonctionnement sur Gaea pour la dissimuler aux regards des autres, elle murmura :

— Ne vous en faites pas, je tiendrai parole !

OoO

La disparition de l’energist fut un énorme coup dur pour les grands peuples industrialisés de Gaea, désormais privés de ce qui avait fait les bases de leur puissance.

Dans cette épineuse situation, chacun préféra se montrer conciliant avec son voisin car, désormais, une attaque indigène venue des mystérieuses terres du sud ne serait plus une simple formalité.

Autre fait caractérisant la fin de la puissance héritée des atlantes, le point de puissance de Freid était devenu un puits d’eau.

Après en avoir sécurisé la capitale, l’occupation de Basram se mit en place en attendant une solution plus durable. En effet, la principale cité était à reconstruire, à l’image de toute la hiérarchie du pays.  
Quand on savait que le cas de Zaibach n’était toujours pas résolu douze ans après, cela promettait d’être difficile.

Il fallait s’y faire, Gaea ne serait jamais un monde pacifique. Le paradis rêvé par les atlantes garderait ses failles, le meilleur et le pire continueraient d’y cohabiter.  
Les conflits existeraient toujours et la diplomatie connaîtrait toujours d’interminables palabres.

Dans les faits, une nation tira très vite son épingle du jeu dans cette affaire : Fanelia. Grâce aux connaissances accumulées sur Terre, Folken fut rapidement à même de mettre en œuvre des systèmes notamment pour faire avancer les embarcations volantes.

La machine à vapeur devint vite un atout non négligeable, même si le jeune homme était conscient qu’il allait falloir gérer avec soin les ressources forestières qu’elle nécessitait, afin d’éviter des dégâts sur le long terme.

Les quelques blessures dues à l’explosion n’entachaient en rien sa motivation à travailler. Le bras droit en écharpe, gérer son handicap au début fut parfois un peu difficile dans les premiers temps.  
Cependant, il en fallait bien plus que ça pour le décourager. 

Par contre, du fait d’être redevenu humain, il sentait désormais la fatigue arriver au terme de longues journées à s’affairer dans son bureau.

Et puis, d’autres problèmes accaparaient davantage son esprit. Tout d’abord, il y avait l’affaire des deux Rois mais régler celle-ci attendrait le rétablissement de son frère. 

Avant tout, c’était Yiris qui le préoccupait…

Après être restée mutique durant le voyage de retour vers Fanelia, cette dernière avait due être hospitalisée suite à son amputation de la partie basse de jambe droite.  
Depuis, fortement affaiblie de façon général de surcroît, elle ne sortait gère de son silence, même Mila n’arriva pas à la faire parler plus que le strict nécessaire. 

Seul, et au combien étrange, réconfort pour Folken, à chaque fois que Hylden était venu voir l’état de sa jambe amputée, elle ne lui avait pas parlé directement et s’était servie de Mila comme intermédiaire.  
Provisoirement incapable de se déplacer sans assistance, Yiris tenait néanmoins à voir quotidiennement sa fille, que sa vieille amie se faisait une joie de lui amener. 

A vrai dire, la jeune femme ne savait absolument plus du tout où elle en était.  
L’expérience de l’Utopie, le retour à l’état humain, l’amputation, Constantin…  
Son nouveau monde durement construit s’était écroulé sous ses pieds.

Il allait falloir ramasser les gravats et essayer de rebâtir quelque chose sur quoi s’appuyer, car pour l’instant, elle n’avait guère que son bâton et une première prothèse provisoire en bois, inconfortable au possible.

Dans ses cheveux, blanchissants, qu’elle n’avait même plus l’envie de teindre, pas de tresse d’or, mais à son cou, perdurait sa croix orthodoxe.  
C’était la seule chose qui lui rappelait l’époque où sa vie reposait sur des bases solides, notamment la foi.

Parfois, elle passait des heures avec la jarre contenant les cendres de son frère dans les mains.  
Elle aurait tant voulu finalement trouver un sens à ses souffrances, croire que le salut était possible…  
Mais là, elle comprenait que jamais rien n’avait été et ne serait simple pour elle. Dans un miroir, elle voyait son reflet, cette fois, bien réel.

Son visage n’avait pas changé par rapport à ce qu’il était avant l’expérience de l’Utopie mais son regard s’était fait plus dur.  
L’œil droit, qui avait guéri du fait de la magie des fausses-personnes, était désormais opaque. L’humanité qu’elle avait retrouvée avait eu pour effet de la rendre borgne.  
Et, dans celui intact, à l’iris vert, on lisait toute la souffrance de son âme.

Puis, il y avait ce qui restait de sa jambe gauche, qu’elle se donnait l’illusion parfois de balancer…  
Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, l’articulation du genou avait pu être préservée, ce serait un grand avantage pour recommencer à marcher, avec une chance que ce soit sans canne qui plus est... 

A cela s’ajoutait l’usure du corps qui venait peser… Elle était arrivée au moment où l’on paye ses excès… A quarante ans passés, elle découvrait le mal de dos, les vielles fractures qui se rappellent à votre bon souvenir les jours de pluie…  
La condition de fausse-personne avait finalement encore plus d’avantages qu’elle le croyait mais elle n’en arriverait pas à la regretter.  
Et dire qu’à tout cela, une autre source de tourments était venue s’ajouter… Décidément, la poisse n’en avait pas encore fini avec elle, pensait l’ancienne générale.

Pour sa part, Hylden avait plus passé de temps à soigner les autres qu’à se soigner lui-même. Travailler pour oublier, il ne connaissait pas de meilleur remède.  
Certaines nuits, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sueur. Ses rêves lui semblaient si réalistes qu’il avait l’impression de sentir le parfum de la peau de Yiris, sa peau sous ses doigts, et de l’entendre pousser des soupirs lascifs.  
Incompréhensible… A l’image du reste de son expérience au sein de l’Utopie… A force, il se demandait si tout cela ne le rendrait pas purement et simplement fou…

OoO

Tranchant avec la morosité ambiante, Van et Hitomi coulaient des jours calmes et paisibles en tant que convalescents.

Des heures durant, ils avaient discuté de ce qui s’était passé pendant le voyage, de la vision des ancêtres et finalement choisi de partager le secret de leur sort avec ceux qui étaient impliqués de près, à commencer par Folken.  
Ce dernier leur fit part de ce qu’il avait vu pour sa part. Et leur expliqua à quel point, il se sentait soulagé de voir sa résurrection prendre un sens.  
Un dernier petit point de doute persistait, qu’était devenu le peuple Ispano ? Est-ce qu’ils continuaient à travailler dans leur mystérieuse dimension ou alors leur immense vaisseau errait-il dans le même monde avec à son bord les petits androïdes désactivés ?  
Cela resterait à jamais un mystère…

Maintenant, il restait à Hitomi le soin d’exécuter le vœu des anciens. Cependant, pour achever de tenir sa promesse, la jeune femme devait encore se montrer patiente.  
Alors, se libérant l’esprit, elle et Van profitaient du simple bonheur d’être avec leur fils.

Ce dernier se montrait de plus en plus facétieux, adorant grimper et se cacher mais il savait cependant se montrer plus calme, notamment en présence de sa cousine Chioni, qui avait des difficultés rien qu’à se tenir assise.

Malgré cette sérénité retrouvée, Van ressentait toujours une certaine nostalgie et, alors, se recueillait sur la tombe de Merle.  
Certes, le fait d’avoir vengé sa mort lui avait apporté un peu de soulagement mais le vide était là et il resterait. Avec le temps, il espérait qu’il lui restait juste les bons souvenirs pour lui redonner le sourire.

OoO

Au bout de quelques semaines, quand tout le monde eut suffisamment récupéré de ses blessures, il fallut aborder la situation particulière de Fanelia, à savoir ses deux Rois.

C’est au cœur de la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient tant joué ensemble dans leur jeunesse que les frères se mirent d’accord, avec la bénédiction de leur oncle.

Avant toute chose, ils décidèrent d’exhumer les restes de leur mère. En effet, les dernières pensées de Constantin avait persisté dans l’esprit de Yiris et trouver l’endroit ne fut pas difficile.  
A proximité, dans la montagne enneigée, on trouva le corps d’Adama Ish, figé par le froid dans sa position de méditation, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ainsi s’était éteint le dernier Grand Guerrier de Gaea…

En rentrant chez eux, Van et Folken prirent une décision qui allait à l’encontre des coutumes de Fanelia. 

Effectivement, la tradition voulait que seuls les Rois et Princes puissent reposer dans la crypte située sous la forêt de la capitale, mais tous deux tinrent à ce que leur mère rejoigne leur père, car après tout, leur amour avait été plus fort que toutes les traditions de Fanelia.

Pour ce qui était de leur pays, la prise de décision fut étrangement rapide, comme si chacun savait déjà ce qu’il voulait et ce que souhaitait l’autre, un reste de complicité fraternelle.  
Leur résolution était douloureuse en un sens, cependant c’était le meilleur qui puisse leur arriver, chacun de leur côté.

OoO

Une pluie battante tombait sur les environs d’Athènes. Conduire dans ces conditions relevait du défi, surtout avec une vieille voiture.

Intérieurement, Philippos Aryenciapolos se maudissait : il aurait dû changer ses pneus. Au stade où ils en étaient, c’était plus de la savonnette que de la gomme.

Assise à ses côtés, sa fille benjamine somnolait. Elle empestait l’alcool.  
Heureusement que Jamie l’avait contacté, sinon, la demoiselle aurait passé la nuit en cellule de dégrisement au milieu de personnes pas forcément recommandables.

Le vieil homme se demandait où il avait échoué dans son rôle de père…  
Malgré les circonstances difficiles dans lesquelles avait grandi Nikaia, il l’avait entouré de toute son affection…

Peut-être trop…

Désormais trentenaire, la jolie blonde semblait vouloir oublier sa souffrance d’avoir perdu ses frère et sœur et sa mère toute petite.  
Les sorties en établissements de nuit plus ou moins louches, l’alcool à volonté, la cigarette et sans doute d’autres produits illicites étaient ses échappatoires.

Soudain, dodelinant la tête, la jeune femme semblait émerger, ce qui n’échappa par à son père.

— Enfin, Nikaia, tu reviens à toi ! Alors, c’était quoi le cocktail ce soir ?

En réponse, l’intéressée se contenta de grogner avant de se mettre à fouiller son sac. Se penchant, elle constata, vexée, que son fauteuil était recouvert d’une alèse.

— Hé, c’est quoi ce truc ? Je ne suis pas une vieille incontinente ?  
— Oui, ben, la dernière fois, tu avais copieusement vomi sur le siège et il m’avait fallu trois semaines et je ne sais combien de produits différents pour faire partir l’odeur, alors, tu m’excuseras d’être prudent !

La jeune femme blonde trouva un élastique dans ses affaires et s’en servit pour rassembler ses longs cheveux blonds complètement hirsutes.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, un autre détail sembla la gêner.

Ayant compris le problème, son père tendit une main dans le vide-poche de sa portière pour attraper un sachet qu’il lui tendit tout en continuant de conduire.

— Je présume que tu cherches ceci ? Quand les policiers t’ont ramassée devant le bar, elle te servait de chapeau…

Pour le coup, Nikaia n’osa rien rajouter, car c’était sa culotte qui se trouvait ainsi empaquetée.  
Soulevant difficilement son arrière-train en restant assise, elle l’enfila sans mot dire.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence pensant, Philippos Aryenciapolos se sentit obligé de reprendre son sermon.

— Cette fois, tu vas de plus en plus loin… A tes problèmes d’alcool s’ajoutent tes aventures d’un soir, je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas encore malade ou… enceinte…  
Bon sang, pourquoi me fais-tu autant de mal ? Tu sais bien qu’il me reste plus que toi !

Grommelant, la jeune femme commença à s’allumer une cigarette.

— Faux ! Tu as tes fantômes !

Agacé, le père s’empara de la cigarette et la passa par la petite ouverture qu’il avait laissée à sa vitre côté conducteur, histoire de chasser un peu les effluves nauséabonds dégagées par sa fille.

— Nikaia, tu sais bien que…

Quelques secondes, il avait quitté des yeux la route, mais pas sa fille. Dans la nuit, juste éclairée par les phares de la 205, une silhouette humaine se dessinait.

— Papa ! Attention !

Le coup de frein fut sec et, malgré le sol mouillé, la voiture parvint à s’arrêter à quelques mètres de la mystérieuse personne qui se tenait debout tenant un paquet.

Un instant, hébété, Philippos Aryenciapolos la dévisagea. C’était une femme, petite, vêtue d’une tunique et d’un pantalon noir détrempés, blonde cendrée avec de grands cheveux bouclés, une large entaille sur le visage, un œil vitreux et l’autre… Cette couleur, ce regard… Sans compter cette petite croix orthodoxe autour du cou…  
Indifférent à la pluie, au froid, le conducteur sortit de sa voiture se tint debout juste à regarder ce qu’il n’osait pas comprendre.

— Yiris…

L’inconnu l’observa à son tour et, d’une voix tout aussi hésitante que la sienne, répondit :

— Papa ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du vieil homme, qui accourut pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui rendit sincèrement son accolade.

Pour lui, aucun doute possible, c’était bien sa fille. Son cœur le lui criait intérieurement, le miracle venait de se produire.

— Yiris, c’est toi, c’est bien toi ! Ma chérie, tu es revenue ! Je savais que j’avais eu raison d’y croire…

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, Yiris ne parvint qu’à pleurer, serrant enfin contre elle son cher papa, qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans…

Doucement, Nikaia s’approcha. L’événement surréaliste qu’elle vivait l’avait fait dessaouler en l’espace de quelques secondes.  
A ce stade, c’était l’incrédulité qui rendait sa démarche hésitante. 

Dans sa tête, une série de souvenirs enfouis tout au fond d’elle refaisaient soudain surface : elle se voyait soulevée dans les airs par une grande fille blonde souriante, cette même personne en train de lui montrer des livres sur les voitures ou lui criant dessus quand elle tentait d’attraper ses vinyls.

Et surtout, elle se rappelait de ce moment où elle avait disparu dans une colonne de lumière avec un petit garçon brun.

— C’est… Yiyi…

Et la jeune femme brune se détacha de l’étreinte de son père pour regarder celle qui lui faisait face.

— Nikaia ! Tu es magnifique ! Je suis trop heureuse de te revoir !

A l’entendre, la benjamine se précipité vers elle en courant.  
La pluie continuait de tomber à torrent, mais ils restèrent ainsi, tous les trois enlacés quelques instants avant de réaliser l’incongruité de la situation.

C’est avec beaucoup d’étonnement que Yiris redécouvrit les lieux de son enfance. Son premier sujet de curiosité fut la 205 rouge de son père, la voiture qu’elle n’avait vue qu’en photo.

Puis, passant par le jardin pour rejoindre la villa, elle se rendit compte de sa transformation en une multitude de parcelles potagères. Brièvement, son père lui expliqua les heures difficiles vécues par le pays.

Et les changements n’étaient pas finis, la découverte de l’intérieur de sa maison laissa Yiris pantoise. Tout était si vide… Les précieux livres de son père étaient plus souvent dans des cartons que dans sur des bibliothèques bricolées, le mobilier était réduit au strict minimum…

Mais une chose réconforta le cœur de l’enfant prodigue, les murs étaient toujours couverts des tableaux de sa maman.  
En silence, elle monta à l’étage et s’arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Derrière la porte blanche à la peinture écaillée, le temps s’était totalement figé.

Seule l’énorme couche de poussière accumulée montrait que la pièce avait été laissée en l’état. Les posters, les disques, même les vêtements en vrac sur les meubles, rien n’avait bougé…

Soudain, elle se trouva avec une serviette éponge sur la tête.

— Ma puce, tu risques de prendre froid. Tu as l’air d’avoir passé un bon moment à nous attendre ! Allez viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud. Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
— Heu… Bredouilla-t-elle. Je… voudrais bien un chocolat chaud, s’il te plaît !  
— Et bien, c’est parti !

Juste derrière, Nikaia observait sa grande sœur avec l’étonnement d’un petit enfant. Un million de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, cependant elle restait murée dans un silence religieux à l’affût de chaque geste ou expression.  
Après quelques minutes de voyage dans le temps, à la redécouverte de ce monde qui lui semblait finalement au fil des années n’être qu’une illusion, Yiris se vit interrompre par son papa

— Les filles, descendez ! C’est prêt !

Lentement, toutes deux s’exécutèrent, la benjamine suivant la cadette. Philippos Aryenciapolos regarda avec scepticisme la démarche malhabile de sa fille cadette, mais n’osa pas poser de questions. 

Passée l’euphorie de la revoir, le vieil homme s’était longuement interrogé sur son état. Elle semblait tellement marquée. Quelles horreurs avaient-elle dû subir ? 

Mais surtout…

Surtout…

Où était Constantin ?

Pour le moment, il avait décidé d’occulter ses inquiétudes et de profiter de ce retour tant espéré… pour ne pas dire inespéré…

Yiris et Nikaia avaient pris place sur le vieux canapé, la grande sœur avait éclaté de rire en se rendant compte que c’était le même qu’au bon vieux temps, sauf que l’usure faisait qu’elle s’y enfonçait dedans.

Sourire aux lèvres, Philippos Aryenciapolos apporta son plateau. Dessus, trois bols de chocolats chauds et quelques modestes biscuits sortis de leurs emballages pour l’occasion.

Ravie, Yiris dégusta la boisson. Boire du chocolat, elle en avait souvent rêvé pendant tout ce temps loin de chez elle. 

Depuis son enfance, elle faisait partie des amateurs de tout ce qui était à la base de cacao, boisson chocolaté, biscuits parfumés, glaces et même parfois simplement quelques carrés d’une tablette, dérobés à la va-vite.

La laissant savourer ce petit moment de bonheur, son père se hâta d’aller faire un feu dans la cheminée.  
Les difficultés financières l’empêchaient d’utiliser son chauffage au-delà de la fonction hors gel.

Puis, il revint vers ses filles, s’assit face à elles sur un fauteuil lui aussi bien marqué par le temps, et commença lui-même à boire.  
Rester sous la pluie l’avait transi jusqu’aux os.

Dans un premier temps, le silence régna en maître absolu au sein de la grande demeure si vide. 

Puis, vacillante, Yiris se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

— Papa, je suis désolée…  
— Allons, non, ma fille, ne dis pas ça !  
— Non, je t’en pris, ne dis rien... Laisse-moi finir, ce que j’ai à expliquer, car ça va être dur…

Pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration serrant ses mains autour de la petite caisse en bois qu’elle transportait avec elle.

— Je dois te demander pardon… Je n’ai pas réussi à protéger Constantin. Tout ce que je suis parvenue à faire, c’est le ramener à la maison…

Elle baissa la tête et là, son père et sa sœur comprirent ce qu’elle avait apporté. 

— Je l’ai incinéré selon le vieux rite des grecs anciens, j’ai brûlé son corps, en veillant à ce qu’il ait une pièce dans la bouche pour le passeur… C’est tout ce que j’ai pu lui offrir, ainsi que mes prières, faute de pouvoir le sauver…

Lentement, Philippos Aryenciapolos plongea à son tour son regard vers le sol.

— Moi aussi, je suis désolé… désolé de n’avoir pu vous retrouver et… désolé de n’avoir pu donner à ta maman la force de se battre et de vous attendre.

Le regard triste, la fille prodigue releva les yeux. En effet, elle avait été étonnée de ne pas voir sa maman en entrant, mais il était possible que ce soir là, elle doive rentrer tard.

Force était de constater qu’elle s’était simplement bercée d’illusion…

— Après votre disparition à Constantin et toi, ta mère a sombré dans une profonde dépression. Elle n’avait même plus le goût de peindre. Courant 1984, j’ai remarqué qu’elle était souvent malade et vomissait beaucoup. Quand je lui demandais si ça allait, elle assurait que oui…  
C’est en décembre 1985 qu’un soir en rentrant à la maison avec Nikaia que je l’ai trouvé gisant à terre. Elle avait vomi une importante quantité de sang.  
Les examens ont montré un cancer parti de l’estomac qui s’était largement métastasé. Elle a refusé d’éventuels traitements expérimentaux et s’est laissée dépérir… Nous laissant seuls… Avant de s’éteindre, elle m’a dit en me serrant la main que son seul soulagement serait de retrouver ses enfants…

Dans un premier temps, Yiris pleura simplement, Nikaia se blottit contre son épaule lui tapotant tendrement le bras.

Cependant, il fallait reprendre son sérieux malgré l’évidente émotion du moment, la jeune femme n’en oublia pas ce qu’elle avait prévu de dire et de faire afin de faire souffrir sa famille le moins possible.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que la stratégie mise au point par Meinmet fonctionnerait.  
— Papa… J’ai entendu dire que l’on pouvait identifier les gens de nos jours à partir d’un fragment de reste du corps, même simple, comme un mèche de cheveux, mais j’ai cru comprendre que ce n’était pas suffisant non plus. Dans la boite, vous trouverez les cendres, mais aussi un morceau d’os de Constantin et un morceau d’un des miens…

Face à la logique stupéfaction affichée par ses proches, Yiris remonta son pantalon à hauteur de son genou, dévoilant une jambe de bois.

— J’ai dû être amputée du mollet et du pied. Ne vous en faites pas, c’est récent, je me débrouille déjà plutôt bien pour marcher.

Ce constat désespéra le père. Voir une autre mutilation sur le corps de sa fille l’affligeait encore davantage.

— Papa, je sais que ça va sembler ridicule, mais ne t’en fais pas ça pour ça, ni pour le reste… Les cicatrices sont anciennes, c’est plutôt ne plus les avoir qui me semblerait étrange… Mes balafres font partie de moi et de mon histoire…  
— Et comment tu… Osa Philippos Aryencipolos.  
— Ne m’en veux pas, coupa net Yiris, cela, je ne peux pas te l’expliquer. Les choses sont ainsi faites… J’ai ramené Constantin pour qu’il repose avec nos aînés et… maman. Et quand à moi, je vais m’en aller !

Se leva brutalement du canapé, Nikaia sortit de son mutisme.

— Non ! Là, c’est trop facile de débarquer comme ça, de nous apporter ta jolie boîte avec les cendres de Constantin, tes bouts d’os et de dire « allez, au revoir, merci pour le chocolat ! » !!! Tu dois nous dire ce qui s’est passé…  
— Allons, calme-toi… Tenta de tempérer le père en se levant.

A son tour, Yiris se redressa. Bien que sa petite sœur la dominait largement d’une tête désormais, cela n’avait aucun effet sur elle. 

La fixant, elle expliqua :

— Libre à vous deux de me croire ou pas, mais ce que j’ai vécu ne pourra être oublié. Jamais, je ne pourrais m’intégrer ici. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur tous les deux, malgré tout je voudrais que l’on me considère comme morte… Là où je vis, j’ai trouvé un équilibre, j’arrive à être heureuse. Ce n’est pas un choix purement égoïste, je pense aussi à vous, il est hors de question que vous portiez ma souffrance.

Le face à face entre les deux filles Aryenciapolos dura encore quelques instants. L’atmosphère était pesante.  
D’une voix calme et posée, le père s’adressa à sa cadette.

— Quelque soit ton choix, je le respecte, donne-moi cette boîte. Je m’assurerai que Constantin rejoigne la sépulture familiale et que les… « restes » parviennent aux enquêteurs. Je vais bien frotter la boîte pour effacer les éventuelles empreintes et je crois que la pluie a déjà bien aidé… Je raconterai l’avoir trouvé devant ma porte. De toute façon, Jamie ne mettra jamais en doute ma version…  
— Jamie ? S’étonna Yiris en haussant les sourcils.  
— Oui, ta disparition lui a remis les idées en ordre. Il a entamé avec succès une désintoxication avant de parvenir à rentrer dans la police et de finir à la section de recherches de personnes disparues… Il voulait te retrouver…  
— Je suis contente de savoir qu’il a su trouver sa voix ! Je lui souhaite d’être heureux ! Répondit Yiris, souriante.

Délicatement, elle tendit son précieux paquet à son père. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte qu’il ne pleuvait plus. 

— Papa, j’ai une dernière faveur à te demander : Puis-je aller voir Maman ?  
— Evidemment !

La famille utilisa la fameuse 205, habituée à le faire sans autorisation, Yiris su mener la petite voiture, même si son problème de jambe gauche fit un peu craquer l’embrayage. On plaisanta sur le fait qu’il aurait plutôt fallu une boîte automatique…  
Un petit moment de bonheur familial, si loin de toutes les années passées.

Le ciel qui s’était rapidement dégagé après la violente averse. Maintenant la Lune et les étoiles étaient visibles, illuminant la mer Méditerranée. Yiris profita de cette vision, la larme à l’œil. 

Parvenus au cimetière dont l’obscurité ambiante empêchait d’admirer les couleurs chatoyantes des sépultures, tous se dirigèrent vers la tombe familiale.  
Avec émotion, Yiris passa ses doigts d’abord sur les noms de ses frères et sœurs aînés, puis sur celui de sa maman.  
Recueillie, elle posa sa main droit au sol selon la tradition grecque pour en recueillir la grâce, puis se redressant, fit son signe de croix orthodoxe, avant de finir la paume fermement posé sur le plexus pour réciter le credo de Nicée-Constantinople, vite reprise par son père et sa petite sœur.  
Ouvrant les yeux, il lui sembla distinguer, assis négligemment sur un muret, Constantin, souriant.

A son tour, son visage s’illumina et elle se releva. Sa mission était accomplie.  
Elle se retourna vers ce qui restait de sa famille et les serra chacun fort dans ses bras.

Soudain, elle pointa du doigt le ciel.

— Ah ben, ça alors, il me semble avoir vu une étoile filante ?

Intrigués, Philippos et Nikaia observèrent à leur tour, attentifs, la voûte céleste. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent compte que Yiris n’était plus là.

Appels et recherches furent vaines, elle était partie… Aussi brusquement qu’elle était apparue.

Un instant, ils crurent avoir simplement rêvé. Philippos pris sa dernière dans ses bras et lui assura que non.  
Le vieil homme s’accroupit devant la sépulture de sa famille et murmura en touchant la stèle :

— Bon, je sais ce qu’il me restera à faire… 

Depuis un petit monticule, dissimulée derrière un arbre, Yiris observa encore un moment son père et sa sœur.

Elle savait qu’elle ne les reverrait plus jamais… Et c’était mieux ainsi… 

Après un dernier regard vers la mer, elle s’enfonça dans la forêt, un sourire ému au visage, une larme perdue sur la joue.  
Au terme d’une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle parvint à une petite cabane en bois.  
A l’abri à l’intérieur, comme convenu, Van et Hitomi l’attendaient.

Dans les bras de sa maman, Balgus dormait paisiblement, enveloppé dans une couverture.

— Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à la fameuse étape de « remettre les choses où elles doivent être »… Soupira Yiris. Vous avez compris les détails de la magouille de Meinmet ? Bon, flirter avec la pègre, c’est jamais bon… Mais apparemment, la société moderne est devenue complexe et avoir des papiers pour se fondre dans la masse, c’est toute une histoire… Mes années 1980 me manquent, on était plus libres, il n’y avait pas tout ces « ordinateurs » partout, ces « réseaux »…  
— Je te crois sur parole ! Répondit Van. Ce monde me dépasse et pourtant, je n’en ai pas encore vu grand chose…  
— Et oui, ce n’est que le début ! En attendant, désolée pour la cachette, surtout qu’avec le temps, vous n’avez pas pu profiter du paysage…  
— Nous n’avons pas pris l’eau, c’est le plus important ! S’amusa Hitomi. Par contre, je dois avouer que nous n’avons pas eu chaud ! 

Un petit éclat de rire détendit l’atmosphère, sans pour autant troubler le sommeil du petit Balgus. Diverses discussions suivirent, avant que chacun ne se lève.  
Les jeunes parents rassemblèrent leurs quelques bagages, avant de sortir avec leur enfant, accompagnés de Yiris.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux colonnes illuminèrent le ciel aux environs d’Athènes.


	65. Leur réalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Pour information, les versions PDF A5 de chacun des livres (5 de 13 chapitres avec une carte de Gaea et une histoire bonus) sont disponibles sur http://www.hananokaze.org/reve/ !
> 
> Si vous souhaitez une version papier, une édition spéciale limitée du tome 1 au format A5 avec une illustration pour chaque chapitre a été imprimée (14 euros frais de port inclus pour la France), pour les autres tomes, ce seront des éditions simples.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour toute question !

Chapitre 65 & épilogue

Leur réalité

Publié pour la première fois le 7 février 2013

 

Comme chaque matin, Naruhito Segawa passait en revue son jardin potager.  
A son âge avancé, se pencher devenait difficile mais, en tant qu’ancien fermier producteur artisanal de riz, il avait l’habitude et ne se souciait pas des douleurs causées plus que nécessaire.

Sa femme Michiko n’était plus non plus très apte. Cependant, elle n’en restait pas moins une cuisinière réputée qui n’hésitait pas, certains jours, à faire profiter tous les habitants des environs de ses bons petits plats.  
Elle était notamment ravie de l’offre que lui avaient faite ses nouveaux voisins d’accomplir quelques tâches pour eux contre une petite rémunération qui aidait les fins de mois.

La cuisine, et parfois quelques heures de ménage, non seulement, la distrayaient, mais en plus, elle appréciait la joyeuse ambiance qui régnait sur son lieu de travail.  
Entre le petit garçon de quatre ans qui courrait dans tous les sens et les petites jumelles, tout justes âgés d’un an, qui commençaient à faire leur premier pas, on ne s’ennuyait jamais !

A vrai dire, les premiers temps, les Segawa s’étaient beaucoup posé de questions sur les nouveaux arrivants.  
Le jeune homme qui parlait à peine japonais et ressemblait à un vétéran de guerre avec ses doigts amputés leur avait fait un peu peur, surtout quand ils avaient vu sa dextérité au tir à l’arc.

A l’inverse, la jeune femme affichait une étonnante normalité. Alors, le temps passant, la méfiance avait fini par s’en aller et une grande amitié était née entre les voisins.  
Et ce matin, Monsieur Segawa était curieux de voir Van particulièrement matinal.

— Alors, jeune homme, que se passe-t-il ? Les petites vous ont encore empêché de dormir ?  
— Non, petite plume et petite lune dorment encore… Balgus aussi d’ailleurs, c’est rare…  
— Ah la la, « petite plume » et « petite lune », ma femme adore les surnoms que vous leur avez donnés, elle trouve ça adorable.  
— Vous savez bien que c’est une idée de leur mère ! C’est elle qui a choisi, et bon, avec Tsubasa et Tsukino, cela semble logique…  
— En effet, « les ailes » et « celle de la Lune »… Je me demande où votre épouse est allée chercher ses noms, on les dirait tout droit sortie d’une rêverie.

A cette remarque, Van esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre la conversation

— Là, je vais m’occuper de mon cheval et, ce matin, je donne mon cour de tir-à-l’arc plutôt que d’habitude. En fait, nous attendons des invités… importants… Donc, tout doit être prêt…  
— Ah bon ? Et qui ? Enfin, si je peux me permettre…  
— Les parents de mon épouse…  
— Hé, hé, enfin le grand jour !  
— Et oui ! Ma femme et sa mère ont réussi à convaincre mon beau-père de venir enfin me rencontrer, et ainsi de faire enfin la connaissance les petits…  
— C’est une bonne chose, je sais que vous m’avez souvent parlé de la méfiance que la famille de votre femme vous témoignait. Là, c’est l’occasion d’apaiser enfin ces tensions. De plus, ce n’est pas souvent que vous recevez de la visite !  
— En effet, jusqu’à présent, nous avons juste eu une amie de ma femme qui était venue, avec son mari et sa petite fille…  
— La fille aux cheveux teints qui sautait dans tous les sens… Je ne risque pas de l’oublier celle-là, tout le village a dû l’entendre avec ses cris de joie ! Sa fille était du même genre, votre fils en avait tellement ras la tête qu’on l’avait retrouvé caché dans le potager !  
— En effet, il faut dire que cette petite Kiwako est une tempête, mais deux jumelles cumulées sont adorables de calme à côté !  
— La fille de votre amie tient énormément de sa mère… Enfin, J’espère pour vous que cette fois, ce sera plus calme !  
— Merci ! Je l’espère car j’attends cette rencontre depuis un moment. Cela compte énormément aux yeux de mon épouse…

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme s’en alla voir sa monture. C’était un bel animal à la robe marron. Il appréciait de s’en occuper.  
L’équitation et le tir-à-l’arc étaient les loisirs qu’il gardait comme souvenirs de son passé sur Gaea.  
Pour s’occuper, il donnait des cours dans ses deux disciplines, ce qui apportait quelques revenus « honnêtes » en entendant que Hitomi reprenne ses études de médecine, chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Cependant, dans l’immédiat, cela n’était pas possible avec les petites jumelles auxquelles elle avait donné le jour l’année précédente.

Ceci dit, grâce aux combines de Meinmet, Van avait réussi à se servir intelligemment d’une grosse quantité d’or pour obtenir des faux papiers, via des filières louches certes, ainsi que de quoi s’établir et vivre tranquillement.

La maison occupée par la famille se trouvait au sud de l’île d’Honshu, en pleine campagne. C’était une construction traditionnelle, de plain pied, mais plutôt spacieuse et somme toute assez moderne.  
Les parents avaient leur chambre avec un petit coin bureau où Hitomi pouvait étudier tranquillement, Balgus avait sa petite pièce et les jumelles en occupaient une un peu plus grande. 

Ceci dit, la plupart du temps, la famille le passait dans la grande salle commune dans un joyeux fouillis où les rires d’enfants se faisaient souvent entendre.  
Comme à l’ancienne, la salle d’eau était contigüe à la cuisine, sauf que là, tout était carrelé et surtout électrifié.  
Le confort mêlé à la tranquillité, l’or rapporté de Fanelia avait été bien utilisé.

Cela dit, il avait fallu du temps à l’exilé de Gaea pour se faire à son nouveau monde.  
Afin de ne pas trop le déstabiliser, Hitomi avait trouvé que le cadre intemporel de la campagne japonaise serait idéal.  
Pour les gens, Van était officiellement un ressortissant venu d’une république de l’ex-URSS. D’autant plus qu’à son arrivée, il ne comprenait que quand Hitomi et son fils lui parlait.  
Etrangement, le petit Balgus, lui, avait directement compris la langue de sa mère.

Désormais installé et accepté, ses talents d’archers avaient rencontré un vif succès. Il donnait donc des cours et en parallèle, il s’amusait à inventer toutes sortes d’histoires étonnantes aux enfants des environs pour justifier ses nombreuses cicatrices et ses doigts amputés.  
Cela dit, parfois, il disait la vérité, mais cela, seul lui le savait.

Pour le reste, l’ancien Roi était aussi resté fidèle à lui-même, barbe de quelques jours, catogan et des vêtements rappelant ceux qu’il portait à Fanelia.  
Mal à l’aise avec les foules et la technologie, il ne se rendait presque jamais en ville, contrairement à son fils, très curieux de découvrir où sa maman avait grandi.

Juste après son abdication et avant de quitter Gaea, le dernier souhait de Van avait été d’épouser enfin son adorée, au cours d’une simple petite fête au nombre d’invités réduits.  
Au cœur de la forêt aux arbres plus que centenaires qui avaient tenu tête aux flammes de Zaibach, il avait enfin définitivement uni son destin à l’amour de sa vie avant d’entamer un nouveau départ.

Maintenant, depuis deux ans et demi que Van et Hitomi avaient tous deux quitté Gaea avec leur fils, leur vie était simple et paisible.  
En souvenir de ce passé si particulier, la jeune femme portait à nouveau le pendentif, désormais mauve et dépourvu de tout pouvoir.

Pour Van, l’idée de ne plus retourner dans son monde avait été difficile à accepter au début.  
Cependant, à voir son bonheur quotidien avec sa femme et ses trois enfants, il n’éprouvait plus le moindre regret.

Parfois, quand il était seul, l’ancien Souverain sortait d’un tiroir un beau coffret de bois ouvragé. A l’intérieur, se trouvait un magnifique parchemin.  
Il s’agissait de la réplique exacte de celui de la légende du premier Roi de Fanelia, réalisée de la main même de son frère Folken comme cadeau d’adieu.  
Cette histoire, l’ainé l’avait souvent lu à son cadet. Le père que Van était devenu la lirait à son fils…

Aussi, le hasard lui avait rappelé d’une façon étrange son amie Merle. Un jour, il avait trouvé un chaton transi et affamé sous un buisson. L’animal s’était rapidement attaché à lui, c’était une petite chatte. Il décida de la nommer Irini, en souvenir de la ville natale de son amie…  
Au fond de son cœur, le jeune homme espérait que son amie était heureuse de voir qu’il avait réussi à trouver la paix.

OoO

Comme chaque année, Philippos Aryenciapolos venait rénover la sépulture familiale. En Grèce, une tombe était d’une pierre simple, mais peinte en bleu, vert, blanc ou jaune.

Depuis début 2010, deux inscriptions étaient venues s’ajouter en lettres grecques : « Yiris Aryenciapolos 1969-1982 » et « Constantin Aryenciapolos le second 1975-1982 ».

Les analyses avaient confirmé que les os trouvés par le père devant chez lui étaient en effet ceux de ses enfants. Mais leurs états de fragments et les diverses altérations subies n’avaient pas permis de dater les décès, ni les causes.

Alors, finalement, décision avait été prise de déclarer les décès officiellement en 2010, date de l’année de découverte des restes.  
Les enfants étant décédés officiellement. Aucune cause et responsabilité à leurs décès n’ayant pu être établie, l’affaire ayant plus de vingt-cinq ans, l’affaire fut enfin classée.

Cependant, pour Philippos, ses enfants avaient disparu un jour d’été bien auparavant et son chemin avait croisé celui d’un fantôme…

Et en cet après-midi ensoleillé où le vieil homme s’affairait à sa tâche, une voix joyeuse se fit entendre :

— Salut Papa, un coup de main ?

Un seau et une brosse à la main, vêtue d’un simple jean et d’une tunique colorée, Nikaia dissimulait son regard pétillant derrière des lunettes de soleil.

Elle n’était pas venue seule. Quelques pas derrière elle, habillé d’un short et d’un t-shirt bariolé avec un drôle de chapeau safari, Stavos, alias Jamie, affichait un air décontracté.  
Le choc de sa rencontre avec sa sœur, qui restait le secret qu’elle partagerait à jamais uniquement avec son père, avait remis la jolie blonde sur le droit chemin. Aussi, la conclusion de l’enquête sur la disparition de Yiris et Constantin lui avait donné l’occasion de se rapprocher de l’ancien ami de jeunesse de sa sœur.  
Faisait fit de la différence d’âge, ils vivaient ensemble, avec la bénédiction de Philippos, qui retrouvait goût à la vie.

Adieu les recherches désespérées de ses enfants, même s’il continuait de participer à des groupes de soutien aux parents ayant connu la même épreuve que lui afin de les aider à vivre avec.

Maintenant, il centrait son intérêt sur la gestion des parcelles qui avait maintenant envahi la majorité de ce qui était jadis son jardin, la situation économique de la Grèce ne faisant que se dégrader.  
Il hébergeait aussi quelques personnes désargentées, ce qui lui offrait un peu de compagnie.

Et bien sûr, quand quelques euros débordaient de son budget, il entretenait sa bonne vieille 205 rouge, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Toutefois, ce n’était pas un fantôme qui avait pourtant fait rendre l’âme à l’embrayage déjà sur le déclin…

OoO

Sur Gaea, les choses étaient plutôt calmes. Avec l’aide des alliés, Basram avait créé une assemblée constituante et une nouvelle version, plus transparente, de la République était censée en sortir.

A la surprise générale, les femmes tirèrent leur épingle du jeu. En découvrant les manipulations de leurs pères et maris, elles montèrent au créneau, sortant de la réserve dans laquelle on les cantonnait depuis leur naissance.

Des élections, pour la première fois ouverte à ces dernières, mais également à tous les citoyens sans distinction de classes sociales, avaient eu lieu. 

C’était finalement Gersende En Vilgok, anciennement épouse du Président Von Koingder, qui avait été élue à la tête du nouveau régime en lequel, aussi bien les habitants du pays que les états voisins, nourrissaient de grands espoirs.  
Il faut dire que la dame n’y était pas allée de maintes mortes. Un tribunal constitué de citoyens élus dans chaque village avait condamné tous les politiciens survivants à la déchéance ultime, pire que la mort aux yeux d’un homme de Basram, la mort civile.  
Ils étaient devenus des bagnards, étaient appelés par des surnoms péjoratifs par leurs geôliers car officiellement, ils étaient morts et leurs épouses et enfants avaient même la possibilité de détruire tous liens administratifs avec eux.

La nouvelle administration commençait déjà à crouler sous les demandes… Gersende En Vilgok avait été précurseur en reprenant son nom de naissance.  
Aussi, l’ordre de « Prêtresses » qui étaient censés être les représentations des vertus de la République, même si celle-ci se voulait laïque fut démantelé après les explications de la jeune Hylda. Les apprenties furent libérées et les prêtresses et les survivantes adultes du sérail condamnées à la même peine que les politiciens.

Maintenant, la nouvelle constitution se mettait en place et les femmes, pour symboliser leur nouvelle liberté, étaient désormais connues pour porter leurs longs cheveux toujours libres au gré du vent.

Zaibach aussi voyait son horizon s’éclaircir. L’aide précieuse apportée par Adelfos aux alliés ayant été plus que capitale dans le combat, l’ancien général de l’Empire était désormais un homme libre.

Avec la bénédiction de ceux auxquels il avait rendu un immense service en confiant les plans d’attaque de Basram, jadis établis par son armée, il s’apprêtait à devenir l’homme fort du pays.  
Là, par contre, la mise en place d’un véritable système politique serait délicate. Cependant, Adelfos avait fait le serment de vouer la fin de sa vie à faire le réel bonheur de son pays.  
Son seul regret était certainement le fait qu’il n’aurait que le temps de poser les bases du renouveau de sa nation.

En effet, le chantier était immense. L’industrie ne pouvait rester dans la seule capitale, les habitants souffrant des miasmes de l’atroce pollution qui obscurcissait encore souvent le ciel.  
Cela dit, au moins, contrairement à d’autres, le pays avait déjà les bases d’autres engins fonctionnant notamment à la vapeur et avec un sorte de variante du pétrole puisé dans le sol glacé du nord de la contrée.  
S’il parvenait à utiliser cela intelligemment, il pourrait très vite rendre à son pays à la fois une vraie puissance économique et une réelle qualité de vie.

Avec une certaine ironie et dans un esprit tout ce qu’il y avait de plus bon enfant, il avait fait savoir à Folken qu’il espérait bientôt rentrer en concurrence avec Fanelia, sur le plan des technologies alternatives à l’energist.

Asturia aussi ne s’en sortait pas trop mal. Sa position centrale parmi les grandes nations en faisait toujours le grand pôle d’échange, cependant, il était clair que pour ce qui était de la fabrique des vaisseaux par exemple, il y aurait beaucoup de retard à rattraper…  
La fin de l’energist avait aussi sonné le glas d’une des plus vieilles armes de Gaea : les guymelefs. Aucune source d’énergie ne semblait en mesure de remplacer les précieux cœurs de dragons fossilisés.

Et cela contribuait d’autant plus à l’ambiance calme globale. Avec la bénédiction de Millerna, Dryden avait organisé une grande conférence. Utilisant de sa verve, il réussit habillement manipuler chacun pour que le calme règne pendant les années à venir.  
Après tout, le marchand n’était-il pas le Roi en titre d’Asturia depuis le décès de Grava Efud Aston ? 

Sur ce point, après plusieurs mois à porter le deuil d’Allen, Millerna s’était recentrée sur elle-même. Ses fils l’avaient beaucoup aidée dans l’épreuve traversée.  
Pour sa part, Dryden avait fait le choix de se montrer discret, ne gérant que ce qu’elle lui confiait et ne se montrant pas envahissant en privé.  
Néanmoins, il avait affiché une évidente bonne volonté en tentant de sympathiser avec Caspar et Henry. Dubitatifs au début, les deux garçons avaient fini par se prendre au jeu.  
Il faut dire que le commerçant avait une telle culture qu’il pouvait raconter sans aucune difficulté des centaines d’histoires différentes toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres, ce qui ne manquait pas de captiver les enfants.

Le cœur de la Reine était envahi de pensées contradictoires, comme à l’époque de ses quinze ans finalement... 

A force de passer des nuits blanches, elle décida de trancher la question qui tourmentait son esprit. Aussi, par l’entremise d’une de ses fidèles servantes, elle fit passer un petit mot à Dryden lui demandant de la retrouver un soir dans un petit coin discret des jardins du palais de Palas.

Et une grande partie de la nuit, ils avaient parlé de mille et une choses. Les rencontres se répétèrent et, peu à peu, les époux se rapprochèrent.  
Le marchand finit par regagner l’amour de sa femme, non seulement par son intelligente participation dans le conflit de Basram, mais aussi par ses efforts du quotidien.

Ainsi un peu plus d’un an et demi après leur réconciliation, la naissance d’une petite fille, prénommée Estelle, vint sceller leur union.  
Brune comme son père, mais avec des yeux violets pétillants comme sa mère, elle était un parfait mélange et ses grands frères l’accueillirent avec joie.

Avec un petit air nonchalant, Dryden estima que c’était aux enfants aînés de Millerna d’hériter du Trône car c’était elle la vraie Souveraine, lui, même Roi n’était qu’une pièce rapportée.  
Ainsi, après avoir été le pays du scandale, Asturia sortit de sa parenthèse étrange.

Le pays coulait des jours heureux. Dryden veillait sur le bon fonctionnement de l’économie mercantile, Millerna gérait les aléas et Gaddes avait été confirmé dans son poste à la tête des armées.  
L’ancien bagnard avait eu un peu de mal à se mettre dans le bain, tout comme ses compagnons de toujours qui formait une équipe peu académique autour de lui.  
Le temps aidant, il progressa rapidement et son sérieux fut vite reconnu. Il faut dire que la blessure de la perte de Celena avait laissé une profonde cicatrice qui lui avait à jamais ôté sa joie de vivre. Cependant, il se devait d’avancer, pour que, de là où elle était désormais, elle soit fière de lui.

Du côté de Freid, le Duc Chid avait prit confiance en lui. Certes, cela ne lui épargnait pas les aléas de santé, mais il commençait à s’affirmer, au grand bonheur de Kaja, son tuteur.  
En accord avec sa tante Millerna, il avait choisi de garder le secret de ses origines et vouait la même déférence à ses « deux » pères car chacun avait fait beaucoup pour lui.  
Aussi, il n’était plus seul depuis quelques temps. Au cours de la grande conférence à Asturia pour la mise en place d’un grand pacte de non-agression entre les grandes nations, son chemin avait croisé celui d’une pimpante Princesse de Cesario.  
Elle était rousse aux yeux verts. Et tout comme Chid, tout ce qui était protocolaire l’ennuyait profondément.  
Aussi volcanique que lui était calme, parfaitement complémentaires, ils avaient tout de suite compris qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre.

Le Roi de Cesario fut assez surpris quand il reçut une demande officielle de Freid pour marier une de ses filles cadettes, car Flavie, c’était son nom, était connue pour être particulièrement ingérable.  
Aussi, les tractations furent bien plus rapides qu’à l’ordinaire et, désormais, Chid pouvait compter sur son épouse pour lui donner la force de s’imposer.

Quand aux fausses-personnes et aux quelques descendants du peuple du Dieu Dragon qui avaient survécu à la destruction de l’Utopie, devenus humains à l’apparence banale, ils menaient des vies paisibles, fondus dans la masse.

Chacun espérait que cette période de paix se prolonge le plus longtemps possible. Cela dit, nul n’était pour autant dupe concernant ce qui était de la nature belliqueuse de l’être humain…  
Alors, autant profiter du calme pendant qu’il était de mise…

OoO

— Vous êtes nuls…

Assise sur une de ses bonnes vieilles chaises longues, vêtue d’une élégante robe violette à veste croisée, sa tresse d’or ornant ses cheveux teints en blond par souci de coquetterie, Yiris avait tout d’une grande dame… A quelques détails près…  
Effectivement, elle continuait à porter sa ceinture sur le côté et non devant, à la manière des hommes et agitait vivement son bâton.

Le sujet du jour était un entrainement donnés aux fils d’Ezgas. Désormais âgés de onze et quatorze ans, ils avaient souhaité apprendre l’art du bâton afin de devenir, selon leurs propres propos, « des combattants complets ».  
Cependant, l’épreuve risquait de s’avérer complexe, car bien que sa validité soit nettement limitée, Yiris n’avait rien perdu de son mauvais caractère.

Toujours aussi facétieux, bien que maintenant obligé de marcher avec une canne car ses rhumatismes le travaillait trop, Meinmet assistait également au spectacle.

Décontracté comme à son habitude, pantalon de toile simple, chemise fermée par une corde et long manteau bleu foncé, il avait gardé ses longs cheveux et surtout sa fameuse barbe tressée qui lui donnait ce style si particulier.

Après un énième sermon à ses apprentis, Yiris les congédia sèchement, les menaçant clairement de leur faire tâter de son bâton à elle s’ils se montraient aussi mauvais à la prochaine leçon.

Se tournant vers elle, le vieux Prince fit remarquer :

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu es un peu sévère sur ce coup-là ?  
— En me demandant de leur enseigner mon art, je pense qu’ils savaient à quoi s’attendre ! En plus, si Enes est encore un gamin, Hacham, lui, est presque un homme, donc il assume !  
— Et tu en profites ?

Du coin des lèvres, Yiris esquissa un petit sourire malicieux. Meinmet n’eut aucun mal à saisir le sens de la réponse.

— Dis-moi, reprit-il, où sont les enfants aujourd’hui ? Je ne les ai pas vu, alors qu’il fait beau !  
— Bah, je ne leur cours pas après toute la journée non plus ! Il y a des gens qui le font à ma place ! Cependant, je présume que chacun doit être avec son père.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec un naturel désarmant. Et, après les avoir dit, la jeune femme se pencha vers sa jambe gauche.  
Relevant le tissu soyeux de sa robe, elle découvrit une jambe lisse dont la teinte était très proche de celle de sa peau, dont elle rajusta la jonction avec l’articulation de son genou.

— N’empêche que ce truc est une merveille ! S’exclama Meinmet.  
— Et oui, la céramique, c’est léger et, même s’il demande un entretien fréquent, le système de jonction avec le genou me permet de marcher presque normalement !  
— Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? En alliant leurs connaissances respectives, l’un dans l’ingénierie, l’autre dans la médecine, ils t’ont permis de mener une vie presque normale.

Yiris se releva et observa le ciel, songeuse.

— S’ils n’avaient fait que ça pour moi… Il y a tant d’autres choses…

La conversation fut interrompue par un appel joyeux :

— Maman ! Il paraît que tu as encore été sévère avec Hacham et Enes ? 

Se guidant avec l’aide d’un bâton, confectionné par les soins de sa mère, Chioni avançait avec précaution.  
Ses immenses cheveux gris totalement raides étaient libres, juste un ruban faisait office de bandeau. Ce dernier était vert très foncé, en contraste avec la robe d’une nuance beaucoup plus claire de la même teinte.

Derrière elle, attentif à sa démarche et prêt à l’aider au moindre souci, son père, Folken souriait.  
Désormais âgé d’un peu plus de quarante ans, il gardait ses traits à peine entamés par les années mais, comme une pensée pour son frère cadet, il portait désormais une barbe de quelques jours.

Soudain, un petit garçon brun accourut vers la fillette et l’attrapa par le bras.

— Chioni ! 

L’intéressée se pencha vers lui, détaillant les traits de son visage de ses doigts.

— Bonjour Philippos ! Dis-moi, tu t’es encore occupé des chevaux aujourd’hui ?  
— Oui, de plein, il y a même des poulains qui viennent de naître ! Répondit le petit en sautillant de joie.

Un peu en arrière, Hylden souriait. Lui aussi n’avait pas tant changé, contrairement à son rival, il avait fait le choix de se raser car Yiris lui ayant dit un jour qu’elle l’aimait mieux tel qu’elle l’avait connu.  
Ses cheveux bruns nattés commençaient à se parsemer de quelques mèches blanches et son visage était un peu plus sévère.

Le petit garçon joyeux était loin d‘imagine qu’il était au cœur d’un pacte très particulier. En effet, suite à ce qui s’était passé dans l’Utopie, Yiris attendait un enfant, sans être sure de la paternité suite à tout ce qui s’était passé de confus.  
Face à cette situation, Folken, Hylden et Yiris avaient conclu un accord. L’enfant sera élevé par son père.  
La naissance prévue par césarienne eut lieu de nuit pour la limiter encore les présences et des complications hémorragiques sonnèrent le glas des maternités pour Yiris.

Très peu de personnes étaient dans le secret, et quand un petit garçon portant une tâche de naissance que partageait le général, l’enfant fut discrètement exfiltré du palais et caché au bordel où Anna, la femme d’Yrkas veilla sur lui.  
Officiellement, Yiris avait accouché d’une fille morte-née, qui devait donc être enterré sans cérémonial sur la terre de sa mère, Irini.

Hylden pour sa part ne présenta son fils que quelques mois plus tard le faisait passer pour plus jeune qu’il n’était et expliquant qu’il avait été dans l’obligation de le ramener avec lui, la prétendue mère étant décédée peu après la naissance.  
Et comme personne ne ferait le lien, le petit garçon reçut le nom de Philippos en hommage au père de Yiris.

Malgré la particularité de son cas, indifférent aux commérages, le général était heureux. Rien que quelques heures, une à deux fois par lune, à la dérobée dans un recoin du palais avec Yiris étaient son paradis.  
Cela était le versant plus licencieux d’un pacte liant les trois rescapés de l’Utopie, le Roi comme le général ne pouvait se passer de la jeune femme, et elle ne pouvait pas arriver à choisir.  
Ainsi, bien que s’affichant et vivant officiellement avec Folken, Yiris passait des moments intimes avec Hylden.

Concernant la succession royale, le Souverain affirma son total contrôle de la situation en décidant de modifier la loi de succession de Fanelia.  
Maintenant, en plus de pouvoir faire passer le titre par le sang, donc d’engendrer un Roi, les filles pourraient devenir Reine et choisir celui qui régnerait à leur côté, et ce uniquement en tant que consort car ce seraient elles qui représentaient de la plus ancienne lignée de Gaea.  
Aussi, dans un pays comme Fanelia où Yiris avait été la première épouse à siéger aux côtés de son mari dans la salle du Trône, ce fut une véritable révolution !

Somme toute, les mentalités sur Gaea avaient évolué. La situation de Millerna dont les filles adultérins étaient premiers dans l’ordre de succession, l’accès au pouvoir des femmes à Basram, la montée d’Adelfos, ancien général de l’Empereur fou, prisonnier politique pendant plus de dix ans au sommet de Zaibach…

Tous ces exemples montraient que la planète du salut ultime voulue par les Atlantes savait apprendre de ses erreurs et que ses enfants continueraient à aller de l’avant.

Il y aurait sans doute encore des conflits, des réconciliations, comme sur cette jumelle que l’on voyait dans le ciel, mais c’était la fois de Gaea en son propre potentiel qui venait de la sauver.

La Terre suivrait sans doute la même voie… L’histoire est un éternel recommencement…

En songeant à cela, à tout ce qu’elle avait vécu à son voyage, à ce qu’elle, Hitomi et Folken avaient appris, à l’instant présent, la Reine de Fanelia souriait. 

Se tourna vers Meinmet en cachant son œil aveugle d’une main, elle conclut :

— Maintenant, je n’ai qu’une vision des choses : la mienne !

Voyant les enfants, Yiris les invita à venir à elle. Glissant son bâton dans sa ceinture, elle prit chacun par une main, avant de partir se promener sur la grande esplanade avec eux.  
Même si le pari était risqué et aggravait les soupçons, elle avait choisi de jouer auprès le rôle d’une sorte de marraine auprès du petit garçon. 

C’était un bonheur pour elle de le serrer dans ses bras en dépit du regret de ne pas avoir vu ses premiers mois et de ne pouvoir l’appeler « son » fils.  
Malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir accepté de laisser l’enfant à Hylden, parce qu’elle était heureuse d’avoir ce lien avec le général tout en le laissant profiter des joies de la paternité.

Son mari et son amant la regardèrent s’éloigner. Se retournant brièvement, elle leur offrit à chacun un regard tendre, témoin de tout l’amour qu’elle leur portait.  
Elle ne le disait pas mais elle était heureuse d’avoir une incarnation de son amour aussi bien pour l’un que pour l’autre au travers de ses enfants

Meinmet, toujours confortablement assis, se tourna vers les deux hommes :

— Si vous acceptez cela, c’est parce qu’elle en vaut la peine, non ?

Et, en guise de réponse, les intéressés se contentèrent d’opiner de la tête.

OoO

Au loin, un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre. Hitomi sortit immédiatement. Rapidement, elle distingua la voiture de ses parents qui débouchait sur le chemin de terre qui conduisait à sa maison.  
Heureuse, elle ne prit même pas le temps d’enfiler ses chaussures et courut, pieds nus dans l’herbe, avant de se figer sur le seuil du petit portillon de son jardin.

Sa maman fut la première à sortir du véhicule et lui sauta au cou, puis, il y eu Mamoru et, enfin, son papa.  
Un long moment, la famille Kanzaki reste ainsi enlacée. Avant qu’une petite voix n’interrompe les retrouvailles :

— C’est Grand-mère et Grand-père et Tonton Mamoru, c’est ça ?

Tenant chacune de ses sœurs par une main, Balgus affichait un grand sérieux. En le voyant, Aya Kanzaki se pencha et admira avec enthousiasme ses petits-enfants.

— Oh ma puce, ils sont superbes !

Resté en arrière, Van prit sur lui et se décida enfin à approcher. Le père d’Hitomi se dirigea vers lui. Un moment, il le jaugea.  
Hitomi, Aya et Mamoru étaient quelque peu stressés mais, finalement, Shinichi tendit la main au mari de sa fille.

— Van, c’est ça ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer !  
— Moi de même ! Répondit l’intéressé.

Sur le coup, le jeune homme ne su pas comment réagir. Les Rois ne faisaient pas usage de ce type de ce salut.  
Alors, même si cela eut un effet surprenant, au lieu de saisir la main, il prit ferment le poignet de Monsieur Kanzaki, surpris, mais amusé, de ce salut à l’ancienne.  
Lorsque Mamoru éclata de rire en disant qu’il croyait voir la série « Spartacus », l’ambiance de détendit immédiatement.

Le contact s’était finalement bien passé, au grand soulagement d’Hitomi. Celle-ci invita alors tout le monde à venir à l’intérieur pour profiter d’une petite collation.  
Joyeux, les enfants entraînèrent leurs grands-parents et leur oncle.

Avant de rentrer, Van et Hitomi jetèrent un coup d’œil mélancolique vers la Lune.

OoO

Jamais personne n’atteindrait la sagesse parfaite, mais ayant choisi de laisser leurs héritiers seuls, les mystérieux ancêtres avaient probablement pris la meilleure décision qui n’avait jamais été prise auparavant…

Désormais, conformément à la dernière volonté de l’esprit des atlantes, chaque chose était à sa place. Leurs héritiers forgeraient eux-mêmes leur destin par leur choix. 

Que ce soit sous un ciel ou un autre, chacun poursuivait son chemin… Simplement à la recherche de ce qui le faisait rêver…


End file.
